UNA PRUEBA DE FUEGO AL AMOR VERDADERO
by little angel witch
Summary: QUE PASA CUANDO EL AMOR VERDADERO ES PUESTO A PRUEBA, QUE PASA CUANDO EL HOMBRE QUE AMAS Y TU FAMILIA DEJA DE CREER EN TI, QUE PASA CUANDO LA ENVIDIA Y LA MALDAD ROMPEN CON LO QUE CREIAS EL MUNDO PERFECTO..
1. Chapter 2

**HE DE MENCIONAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI UNICAMENTE LOS TOME PARA RECREAR UNA HISTORIA QUE NADA TIENE QUE VER CON EL ANIME.**

**UNA PRUEBA DE FUEGO AL AMOR VERDADERO**

Camina despacio muy despacio con la mirada perdida en el espacio vació, mi cuerpo flotaba en el espacio y en el alma tenia frió,

Quería encontrar un lugar ese en el que el dolor se esconde donde se escucha a la vida llorar para aliviar su pena enorme.

Guiada por el cansado viento que solo se detiene a besar la luna llego tu voz como un eco dejando mi juventud destruida, se que has venido en mi búsqueda…………..te esperaba, seca esa piel húmeda escúchame y descansa.

Hemos vivido todo el tiempo juntos me conoces como yo a ti y en las horas mas enteras y vacías risas y llantos has vertido en mi.

Me has amado tanto como me has herido y me has lanzado muchas veces de tu lado, mas nunca he quedado en el fondo de tu olvido pues sin abrir los labios a gritos me has llamado.

Eran las ultimas palabras que una joven de 18 años escribía en su diario, mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sonrosadas, llevaba una gran tristeza en su corazón y hacia mucho que no abría su diario, pero los acontecimientos de los últimos días en su vida la habían orillado a reencontrarse con su confidente, en sus hojas estaban plasmados sus sueños, sus tristezas, sus alegrías y sus deseos, lo había comenzado desde niña era su mayor tesoro, y su mas grande refugio, pero hoy……………hoy era distinto, la noche estaba obscura, ni la luna ni las estrellas que ella tanto amaba contemplar habían salido a acompañarla, parecía que el cielo estaba triste como ella y la acompañaba en su dolor, mientras en su mente solo había dos palabras ¿Por qué?.


	2. Chapter 2 MI FAMILIA, MIS AMIGAS

**CAPITULO I**

**MI FAMILIA, MIS AMIGAS.**

Esta historia comienza en la hermosa ciudad luz, Paris Francia, nuestra protagonista es una joven de 18 años llamada serena, estudiaba su ultimo semestre de preparatoria y soñaba en convertirse en una educadora, era muy popular en su colegio, amaba los deportes y sobre todo la equitación formaba parte del equipo de equitación en la escuela, era buena estudiante y siempre traía una sonrisa para todos, adoraba a su padre, era su héroe y el hombre que mas admiraba, su padre kenji tsukino era un prestigiado medico de Paris, tenia un hermano haruka el también era su adoración aunque hacia 8 años que no lo veía pues el estaba en España había logrado convertirse en un famoso corredor de autos formula 1 sueño que tuvo desde niño y aunque no se veían siempre estaban en contacto haruka amaba su pequeña princesa como el le decía, la madre de serena murió al nacer ella, y aunque creció sin su presencia su padre y hermano se habían encargado de llenar ese hueco, además de que últimamente la novia de su padre había llegado a alegrar a la familia tsukino, ella se llamaba michiru y era una gran pediatra y una gran mujer que amaba a su kenji y eso a serena la hacia muy feliz.

Ella tenía 3 amigas a las que adoraba, las 4 habían nacido en el mismo mes y toda su vida habían estado juntas, la madre de amy, el padre de serena, el padre de dafne y la madre de pris habian sido amigos desde niños, y al crecer habian seguido esa entrañable amistad que las parejas de todos habían aceptado y respetado salvo la pareja de la señora mizuno claro esta, que había decidido ser madre soltera, para las chicas los papas de sus amigas eran parte de su familia y siempre que había oportunidad todos se reunían para celebrar su amistad, serena y sus amigas se hacían llamar las 4 mosqueteras, siempre iban juntas a todos lados.

Dafne era una niña delgadita, de 1.60cm cabello a media espalda color castaño claro, ojos color miel, boca pequeña y labios delgados, tez blanca, además de ser un gran ser humano, una gran amiga siempre estaba ahí cuando alguna de sus mosqueteras la necesitaba, era la consejera del grupo y la Dra. corazón siempre curaba el corazón roto de alguna de ellas, era buena estudiante y también amaba los deportes nadar era su pasión y estaba en el equipo de natación del colegio, amaba a su familia y su niño psss ni que decir ella y yaten eran la pareja perfecta y su mas grande sueño era convertirse en una gran arquitecta.

Amy también era muy delgada cabello corto azul ojos azules tez blanca, ella amaba los libros, soñaba con ser una gran doctora como su madre a la que admiraba por encima de todo, era la intelectual del grupo y la mas aplicada de todas ella y estaba en el equipo de ajedrez del colegio ella y Taikí su novio planeaban casarse al terminar amy la preparatoria.

Y por ultimo estaba Priscila, pris como le decían sus amigas, delgada, cabello los hombros castaño oscuro un poco rizado, sus ojos eran café oscuro labios carnosos y boca mediana, ella era el cascabelito del grupo la mas alegre y divertida siempre dando alegría a sus amigos le encantaba hacer travesuras igual que a serena, a pris le encantaba cantar y bailar y estaba en el grupo de teatro del colegio y su mayor deseo era ser bióloga marina, amaba el mar y todo lo que el representaba, pris tenia un hermano que también hacia 8 años no veía, el se encontraba en Alemania estudiando y ahora trabajaba allá, era medico y su nombre era darien y era su cómplice en todas sus locuras a pesar que hacia 8 años que no se veían pero siempre estaban en contacto, pris y serena seguían esperando a que su príncipe azul llegara en su caballo blanco a rescatarlas, pero eran medio exigentes las chiquillas con todos los niños que se les acercaban.

Un día al final de un examen de calculo muy, pero muy pesado las chicas salieron rumbo a casa de serena tenían que estudiar pues al día siguiente presentaban un examen de química bastante difícil.

Al pasar por los campos eliseos pris descubrió algo nuevo.

guuauauu chicas ya vieron están inaugurando un nuevo café, vamos a conocerlo siii

pris no inventes tenemos que estudiar para el examen de mañana, -replico amy

si vamos, anda amy no seas chocante que te cuesta. –suplico dafne

por fis, amy, siiiii anda, di que si, siiiiiiiiiiiiii. –imploraba una rubia

ok esta bien, pero solo un rato si no vamos a poder estudiar.

ay amy cuando vas a dejar de ser tan amiga de los libros. –le decía dafne

Cuando por fin la convencieron entraron y al sentarse en la mesa pris y serena descubrieron un karaoke y corrieron a estrenarlo y a pelear por ver quien iba a cantar primero.

ay ya van a empezar estas a hacer su show.

Si dafne puras vergüenzas con estas chamacas,

Si amy tienes razón hay que hacer como que no las conocemos.

me parece perfecto si no van a pensar que somos un cuarteto de locas jejejeje.

Justo cuando pris iba a comenzar a cantar sus ojitos se posaron en un espécimen que acababa de entrar al café, cuerpo atlético, tez blanca, cabello negro y lacio ojos azules, llevaba unos jeans bastante ajustados y una playera negra que mercaba su escultural estomago de lavadero y una chamarra de piel, el niño era idéntico al vocalista de 30 seconds to mars.

A pris se le olvido hasta la cancion cuando descubrió que aquel niño la estaba observando.

uuuuy pris pásate tantito, mira que cuero te acabas de ligar.

ay serena no empieces compórtate quieres.

ay amiga no me digas que no te gusto por que voy a empezar a pensar mal eh!!!!!

serena que cosas dices, pero claro que me gusto si esta como me lo receto el doctor, pero ni modo que me vaya a presentar va a pensar que quiero con el o que me gusto.

ay pris por eso no tienes novio

mmmm el comal le dijo a la olla –replico pris

ven serena vamos a sentarnos, así podré ver mucho mejor a ese ángel que se acaba de caer del cielo.

por que mejor no vas y le hablas y nos quitamos de broncas.-le dijo serena

Pris se lleva jalando a serena a la mesa sin hacer mucho caso de lo que le acababa de decir.

Que, tan pronto acabo el espectáculo?, -les dijo amy con un tono medio burlón.

si, -dijo serena con un tono triste y con cara de niña regañada.

En eso un mesero se acerco a la mesa llevando una gran copa de helado a la que serena le hizo unos grandes ojitos.

señoritas el joven de la mesa de allá le manda este helado a la señorita de cabello castaño que estaba en el karaoke.

A pris se le dibujaron 2 estrellitas en los ojos y sus amigas no pudieron evitar reírse de su cara.

que suerte tienen los que no se bañan.

serena no seas envidiosa –le recrimino dafne

De pronto quedaron heladas al escuchar la voz de un joven detrás de serena.

hola chicas me llamo jared.

hola jared mucho gusto yo soy dafne, ella es amy, ella serena y ella priscila.

hola mucho gusto, hola pris es un placer conocerte.

Sobra decir que pris estaba completamente petrificada.

.hola jared.

vengan chicas vamos al karaoke a cantar –dijo amy

pero yo quiero helado amy, se ve muy rico y se esta derritiendo.

anda serena, además ese helado no te lo mandaron a ti –decia dafne

ya que –replicaba serena no muy convencida

Pris y jared se quedaron en la mesa y durante algún rato conversaron haciéndose las clásicas preguntas, a que te dedicas, que te gusta cuantos años tienes y todo lo que acostumbran decirse 2 personas que se acaban de conocer, cuando jared se levanto el y pris ya habían intercambiado teléfonos y mails se despidió de ella y salio del café para montarse en su moto y a toda velocidad alejarse del lugar.

Sus amigas se acercaron y empezaron a bombardearla con preguntas para que pris les contara todo con lujo de detalle, hasta que amy rompió el encanto recordándoles que tenían que estudiar y que no estaba dispuesta a pasarse la noche en vela pegada a los libros de química, así que salieron no muy contentas rumbo a la casa de serena.

Las chicas habían terminado sus exámenes sin mayor problema, como siempre amy había obtenido las mejores calificaciones, sus amigas se preguntaban como le hacia para dedicarle tiempo a taiki si siempre se la vivía con la cabeza metido en los libros y en el equipo de ajedrez.

La vida de las mosqueteras transcurría sin mayor problema iban a mitad de su ultimo semestre, dafne y yaten estaban mas enamorados que nunca, les encantaba caminar por París, pero sobre todo por lo campos eliseos, yaten era arquitecto y compartía con dafne la pasión por el diseño, a los 2 les gustaba contemplar joyas arquitectónicas de París, era una pareja muy estable, y muy divertida, yaten tenia un gran sentido del humor y constantemente hacia reír a su pequeña mariposa, como el la llamaba.

Para amy la vida también transcurría plena y feliz, había regresado recientemente de un torneo de ajedrez donde había obtenido el 2 lugar, su relación con taiki estaba de lo mas estable y cada día se convencían de que querían casarse en cuanto amy terminara la preparatoria, y eso solo lo sabían ellos y sus mosqueteras por supuesto, taiki era empresario en el área de bienes raices y le iba bastante bien.

Pris seguía feliz de la vida con jared, salían con mucha frecuencia y se divertían bastante a pris la velocidad le fascinaba, le encantaba sentir la adrenalina al máximo, todo lo extremo a ella la hacia muy pero muy feliz, y jared compartía eso con ella, a los 2 les encantaba salir en la moto a recorrer París, jared acababa de regresar de España y había dejado a un buen amigo que había conocido en una carrera de motos del que le hablaba mucho a pris

Aunque serena tenia desocupado el corazón se sentía muy feliz por sus amigas, si algo tenía esta niña era el inmenso amor que sentía por la gente que la rodeaba, era capaz de dar la vida por proteger a la gente que amaba y sacrificar su felicidad por la felicidad de su gente.

Yaten, taiki, darien y haruka todos de la misma edad 23 años, se conocían desde niños habían estado todo la escuela desde primaria juntos y aunque al terminar la prepa se separaron para tomar caminos distintos siempre se mantuvieron en contacto.

Así la vida de las amigas transcurría plena y feliz sin imaginarse el rumbo que tomaría la vida de una ellas.


	3. Chapter 3 EL REGRESO DE NUESTROS SERES

**CAPITULO III**

**EL REGRESO DE NUESTRO SERES AMADOS.**

Era un viernes por la noche y en restaurante del hotel ritz se encontraban 3 personas cenando.

serena ya te contó tu padre.

no michiru que pasa, ah ya se, ya se se van a casar,

Decía mientras se metía un poco de espagueti a la nuez en la boca.

nada me gustaría mas que casarme con michiru, pero no, no es eso princesa –decía kenji-

¿Entonces?

es una sorpresa que tu papa y yo tenemos para ti, y que estamos seguros te va a encantar.

Con el espagueti en el tenedor serena pregunto.

una sorpresa, que es, que es.

princesa si te digo ya no seria sorpresa,-decia el dr, mientras le daba un sorbo a la copa

mañana daremos una cena en casa con nuestros amigos y ahí te enteraras. –comentaba michiru

hasta mañana, pero falta mucho, no pueden darme un adelanto.

nooooooo. –decian al unisono kenji y michiru

En una lujosa residencia en otro punto de la ciudad una familia disfrutaba de una película.

Pris mañana en la noche tenemos una cena en casa de los tsukino. –explicaba paloma la madre de pris

en honor a que ?

en honor a nada solo por el gusto de vernos y cenar.

ah ok, pues siendo asi…………………………………..

además te va a encantar nena, habra una grata sorpresa. –decia diego el padre de la joven

que padre me encantan las sorpresas.

pues esta te va a encantar no lo crees paloma

asi es –asintio su madre

oigan será que podemos seguir viendo la película ya se va a poner interesante.

Al día siguiente se encontraban todos reunidos en casa de los tsukino.

ustedes tiene idea de lo que pasa chicas.

no dafne, todas estamos igual que tu. –comento amy

mmm esto esta muy sospechoso, que traerán entre manos nuestros padres,- pensaba serena

niñas es hora de cenar, -mencionaba diana la madre de amy

si –dijeron las cuatro

La cena transcurría sin novedad, los papas de las chicas estaban de lo más normal, conversaban animadamente mientras disfrutaban de una buena copa de vino, solo los papas de pris y el de serena intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas de vez en cuando.

De pronto se hizo un silencio en la mesa y dafne, serena y amy no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Alguien se coloco detrás de pris sin que ella lo notara y tapo sus ojos, acercándose a su mejilla para darle un beso y susurrarle al oído.

Hola mi pequeña traviesa, -dijo una voz masculina

Daaaaaaaaarien, - grito pris mientras saltaba de su silla a los brazos del pelinegro.

volviste al fin.

si traviesa regrese, al fin estoy en casa.

darien es que no piensas venir a saludar a tu madre, -le recrimino paloma

Darien se separo de su hermana y fue a saludar a sus padres para después saludar a los papas de las niñas, después de eso pris lo volvió a acaparar y se lo llevo con sus amigas.

a ver hermano, te acuerdas de ellas –le decía mientras señalaba a sus amigas

como olvidarlas pris, aun recuerdo al cuarteto de chiquillas que entraban a mi habitación a destrozarla.

ay que exagerado, si ni dábamos tanta lata –le sonreía dafne

nooooooo casi nada, pero la verdad me alegra mucho verlas, han crecido mucho en estos años.

y que esperabas, -dijo pris

hola amy, como has estado, oye ya supe que te casas y de verdad te felicito tú y taiki hacen una linda pareja.

gracias darien, mmmmmm oye un momento como lo sabes, si acabas de llegar, - voltea a ver a pris con cara de pocos amigos.

a mi ni me veas yo no dije nada.

uupsss creo que la regué jajajajaja, -decia el pelinegro divertido

taiki me conto amy.

taiki?.

si, taiki, recuerden que el, yaten, haruka y yo seguimos siendo amigos a pesar de vivir en países distintos, siempre estamos en contacto.

ósea que ellos te mantienen al tanto de lo que hago, -dijo su hermana

Darien le sonrio a pris y no le dijo nada.

ay y luego dicen que las mujeres somos las chismosas, ese taiki, me las va a pagar cuando lo vea, -decía amy algo molesta

De pronto 2 pares de ojos azules se toparon de frente y una extraña sensación comenzó a recorrer a las 2 personas que se miraban, al acercarse y darse la mano una descarga eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos, era como si 2 almas volvieran a reencontrarse después de muchos siglos de separación.

hola serena.

hola darien.

Y tres pares de ojos intercambiaban picaras miradas al notar el leve rubor en las mejillas de serena y darien.

Rato después darien estaba departiendo con todos, relatándoles sobre su vida en Alemania y sus nuevos proyectos, nadie había notado que serena ya no estaba en la sala con ellos.

Serena había salido al jardín a mirar la luna y las estrellas que tanto le gustaba, se acerco a la fuente sentó en ella y comenzó a jugar con el agua que salía de ella, y unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, se sentía feliz por pris, pero había una parte de ella que estaba triste, había algo que serena extrañaba y anhelaba tener cerca cerro sus ojos y no noto que alguien se arrodillo ante ella y seco las lagrimas que había en su rostro, al sentirlo abrió los ojos y no podía creer lo que estaba mirando, sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieron enormemente y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro echándose en los brazos del ser que tenia enfrente.

Haruka, -dijo la pequeña

mi pequeña princesa por que lloras, -mientras le enjugaba las lagrimas

lloro de felicidad por que estas aquí conmigo, te eche mucho de menos, me hiciste tanta falta.

y tu a mí princesita, te extrañe muchísimo.

pero ya volvi y nunca mas te voy a dejar.

de veras?

si serena, ya no viviré en España, traslade mi oficina y mi equipo de carreras aquí a París, pues ya no pienso perderme ni un segundo más de tu vida.

además quien te va a cuidar cuando papa y michiru se casen eh.

que te parece si entramos, deben preguntarse donde estas, -decia el joven que tomaba la mano de su hermana

Cuando entraron las amigas se sorprendieron, el hermano de serena también estaba ahí, los padres de pris y serena se sentían felices al ver lo contentas que estaban sus hijas, haruka se acerco a saludar a su padre y a todos lo padres que estaban ahí, le dio un gran abrazo a darien y juntos se acercaron a las chicas.

vaya, cuanto han crecido las mosqueteras no te parece darien, -dijo haruka

si bastante.

recuerdas cuando se subían a los árboles para esconderse cuando hacían alguna diablura, sobre todo si esa diablura tenía que ver con los destrozos a nuestras habitaciones, -comento el hermano de serena y reían los 2 placidamente.

y a ustedes ya se les olvido como nos molestaban y nos hacían llorar, junto con sus otros 2 amiguitos, reprocho pris furiosa

no te enojes pris, aunque la verdad te ves muy linda.

priscila para ti haruka.

uyyy pris ya se enojo ya valiste haruka, -le dijo su hermana en tono burlon

ya pris no te enojes era una broma.

que chistosito jajaja, que crees que por que eres un famoso corredor de autos y que tienes un montón de mujeres a tu alrededor yo tengo que aguantar tus bromas, pues no niño te equivocas.

Haruka se quedo callado y con una cara de what la actitud de pris lo había desconcertado bastante.

ya hermanita relájate no es para tanto.

tambien va para ti darien, ya no somos las niñitas de coletas que ustedes dejaron hace 8 años.

eso ya lo notamos, ya vimos que se han convertido en unas hermosas mujercita, -dijo haruka

Para fortuna de todos el teléfono de pris comenzó a sonar y al contestar.

hola jared……………………

jared?, -se preguntaba haruka

La noche paso sin mas incidentes, salvo que pris evito a toda costa acercarse a haruka la verdad ni ella entendía por que se había enojado, ella sabia que el comentario no era para tanto, pero estaba muy sacada de onda algo le paso cuando vio a haruka, algo q no le pasaba con jared cuando estaba con el.

Al otro día en la casa de los chiba.

ya se te bajo el coraje pris.

ya, y no digas nada.

a ver pris por que te enojaste si yo dije lo mismo.

pues por que la forma en que haruka lo dijo me molesto

pues a mi me pareció que lo dijo sin el afán de molestarte.

darien ya, por fa, no quiero seguir hablando de eso ok.

ok traviesa esta bien.

mmmmm x cierto dime algo

Pris: que:

ya se que amy sale con taiki, dafne con yaten y tu con ese tal jared, pero y………… serena.

Pris se levanto del sillon donde estaba recostada leyendo una revista y se sentó al lado de darien.

serena que? darien

si digo, buena, ella ahhmmmm, ella………..

a ver quieres saber si serena esta saliendo con alguien.

Darien no supo que decir se puso rojo como un tomate, mientras pris lo observaba divertida con una picara sonrisa.

no darien, serena no esta saliendo con nadie, sigue en espera de su principe azul.

A darien solo se le dibujo una sonrisa en su cara al escuchar lo que pris le decía.

En otra casa había una conversación parecida entre 2 hermanos.

oye princesa quien es jared.

por que rana, - (asi le decía serena a haruka, pues por su forma de ser le recordaba a las ranitas que para a tras ni para tomar impulso).

por curiosidad.

pues es un amigo con el que esta saliendo.

pero que tan en serio es.

Serena dejo de jugar en la computadora y volteo a ver a haruka.

rana acaso pris te gusto?.

Haruka no dijo nada le dio un beso a serena y se fue, pero serena si sabia lo que ese silencio significaba, el resto del día las chicas lo pasaron feliz y tranquilas en casa con sus familias, por la noche comenzaron a preparar sus cosas para el colegio, lo que ellas no sabían era que al otro día conocerían a alguien que vendría a destrozar la vida de una de ellas y a poner a prueba el amor de todas.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

**LA REENCARNACION DEL MAL HA APARECIDO.**

Una nueva semana de clases comienza y las chicas ya reunidas en el salón esperaban a su profesor de ingles para empezar las clases del día, pero en su lugar entro la srita setsuna orientadora del grupo, con 3 chicas que caminaban detrás de ellas, la primera delgada de cabello café claro y sujetado con una coleta, la segunda también delgada de cabello rubio suelto un poco mas debajo de la cintura, y la tercera delgada y de cabello negro suelto.

buenos días jóvenes, - les decía la orientadora del grupo

buenos días srita setsuna, -se escucho al unisono en el salon

miren estas 3 jovencitas serán sus compañera el resto del semestre sus nombre son lita, mina y rei.

pasen a sentarse señoritas.

Las 3 jóvenes caminaron a sus sillas mirando a sus compañeros con cara de pocos amigos, la verdad eran niñas con muy malos sentimientos, y muy egoístas, cuando rei paso junto a serena le lanzo una mirada fría y llena de maldad que taladro a serena hasta los huesos y un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Serena no tenia idea de quien era rei y menos del por que de esa mirada.

Serena trato de concentrarse en sus siguientes clases pero no podía, sentir las miradas de rei sobre ella la dejaban algo inquieta, al llegar el primer descanso 3 chicas se encontraban charlando en uno de los jardines del colegio.

¿así que tu nombre es lita, y el tuyo mina?, -preguntaba rei

si - dijeron las dos

que bien, es bueno saber que en esta escuela hay gente con la que me pueda entender, me cayeron bastante bien y quiero que seamos amigas.

por mi no hay problema –decia lita

por mi tampoco, la verdad me siento muy cómoda con ustedes, esta escuela esta llena de niños mimados y tontos –contesto mina

sobre todo esa – decía rei entre dientes

¿esa?, ¿a quien te refieres?.-decia lita

a nadie lita, pero a la primera oportunidad esa va a pagar todo lo que me ha hecho, -decía mientras apretaba sus puños.

Las chicas se miraron entre si sin entender lo que rei quería decir

pues cuenta con nosotras para lo que quieras –dijo lita

gracias lo tendré en cuenta.

En otro lado de la escuela.

¿quienes serán esas niñas? –preguntaba dafne

no lo se, y es muy extraño que entraran justo al final del semestre no creen – comentaba amy

si y la verdad son bien pesadas –decia pris

¿pesadas?, más bien medio creídas, reafirmaba dafne

y tu serena¿ que piensas? –preguntaba amy

eh!!, nada, yo no pienso nada.

serena ¿estas bien?.

Si dafne

El descanso termino y los alumnos volvieron al salón

Al termino de las clases las mosqueteros se llevaron un grata sorpresa 4 jóvenes las aguardaban.

amor que grata sorpresa –sonreia Dafne que corrió a los brazos de su amado yaten dándole un lindo y tierno beso.

tenía muchas ganas de verte nena y no podía espera hasta la noche., -mientras la rodeaba por la cintura y le daba un apasionado beso.

hola primor como estas –decia taiki Mientras le daba un ramo de rosas rojas a su amada amy.

feliz de verte cielo, mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

hola hermanito ¿a que se debe que vengas por m?i, -preguntaba pris

quería conocer el colegio donde estudia mi traviesa e invitarte a comer, que dices aceptas.

pero claro.

hola pris – le dijo haruka un poco timido

Haruka extendía una rosa blanca que llevaba en la mano, mientras le ponía una cara de borrego degollado.

Pris no dijo nada, sus mejillas se iluminaron y tuvo esa misma sensación extraña de la otra noche, recogió la rosa de manos de haruka y este aprovecho para rozar sus manos, lo que estremeció a pris.

entonces que ¿me perdonas?, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, -mostrándole una gran sonrisa y una mirada de suplica

ya pris perdónalo mira que rana no hace esto por nadie ni por mi que soy su hermana.

si amiga no seas mala –pedia amy

esta bien te perdono haruka.

Un urra seguido de aplausos y chiflidos de todos sus amigos se dejo escuchar

bueno ya que se arreglo todo por que no vamos todos a comer –propuso taiki

si amor que buena idea.

Justo en ese momento tres chicas iban saliendo del colegio.

ay pero que es eso, que primor de hombre –miraba lita mientras hablaba

pero ya viste con quien esta.

ay mina se ve que no me conoces, Dafne no es problema, esa tonta no me llega ni a lo talones y cuando algo me gusta no descanso hasta conseguirlo.

pues a mí me gusta el tipo que esta con Priscila esta bastante bien, y esa melena corta y alborotada lo vuelven aun más irresistible.

pero Priscila se ve de pocas pulgas mina

si es cierto pero eso es lo que lo hace irresistible lita, además no estaría mal que cambiara de manos

Rei sin embargo observaba a un pelinegro que le llamo mucho la atención y cuando se percato que conversaba con una rubia una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

bueno rei nos vamos?.

no lita, váyanse ustedes nos vemos mañana.

ok como quieras vamos mina.

Rei se preguntaba si ese pelinegro era algo de la rubia, mientras veia al grupo alejarse.

Justo en ese momento un Ferrari rojo se detiene junto a ella y desciende un joven delgado alto con una larga melena negra atada con una coleta, y logra observar a una rubia que le llama bastante la atención.

hola seiya – le saludaba rei

Hola primor, oye quien es ese bombón eh.

de quien hablas?.

pues de esa rubia que se va con esos chicos.

serena, -decía mientras se subía al auto.

Serena?, serena?, serena?, -decía sorprendido.

si exacto serena.

jajá jajájajaja encanto esto se pone interesante primor

si la verdad es que me están facilitando las cosas.

sabes que cuentas conmigo verdad primor.

En ese momento rei voltea a ver la cara de seiya y con una gran angustia le pregunta.

seiya júrame que nunca me vas a dejar, x favor júramelo, no soportaría perderte a ti también.

no seas tontita nunca me vas a perder, jamás me voy a separa de ti, -abrazándola.

y ahora vamonos debemos alistarnos para la llegada a tu nuevo hogar rei

En algún restaurante de París un grupo de amigos charlan muy animadamente, Dafne y yaten derraman miel, amy y taiki se agarraban la mano constantemente, haruka y pris no dejan de mirarse igual que serena y darien, durante la conversación las chicas les contaron sobre las nuevas alumnas y su opinión acerca de ellas, sin embargo serena se quedo muy pensativa al recordar la forma en la que rei la miro.

princesa que te pasa.

nada haruka.

como nada, todo el día has estado así, dinos que te pasa –le recriminaba pris

como que todo el día.

si darien todo el día, desde nuestro primer descanso y no sabemos por que –respondia dafne

ya les dije que estoy bien, en serio - decía la rubia, rápidamente cambio el tema de conversación, aunque seguía con esa mirada clavada en su mente, y tenía razón en extrañarse, serena no tenia idea de lo que estaba por ocurrir.


	5. Chapter 5 EL JUEGO COMIENZA

**CAPITULO IV**

**NUESTRO CUENTO DE HADAS COMIENZA A ESCRIBIRSE.**

Los chicos la estaban pasando muy bien en la comida y habían olvidado lo que le sucedía a serena, hacia muchos anos que no estaban todos juntos desde que eran niños, serena y pris estaban mas que felices por el regreso de sus hermanos se sentían muy orgullosas de ellos y de que al fin lograran cumplir sus sueños, aunque también se sentían algo confundidas por esas extrañas sensaciones que empezaban a sentir. De pronto el cel de pris comenzó a sonar.

Bueno, jared hola – decía pris

En ese momento los ojos de haruka se encendieron y una seriedad invadió su rostro cosa que todos notaron

si estoy bien, estoy con mi hermano y unos amigos en una comida.

ah perfecto, si me parece bien, ok hasta entonces. Bye.

oye traviesa quien es jared eh!!. –pregunto darien

un amigo.

un amigo? Segura.

si, muy segura.

mmmm ya veo y desde cuando están saliendo.

pues desde hace un rato, la verdad me la paso bastante bien con el.

y a que se dedica, que hace, como lo conociste.

estas celoso darien? – preguntaba divertida dafne

pues celoso, lo que se dice celoso no, solo tengo curiosidad por saber con quien sale mi hermanita.

pues lo conocí en un café, acababa de regresar de España, es corredor de motocicletas, empezamos a salir y no somos novios………….aun.

mmmmmm que bien –le dijo darien no muy convencido

y cuando lo vamos a conocer, tenemos curiosidad de ver al galán, verdad haruka –decia taiki en un tono burlon pues ya había notado que haruka moria de celos

no, se tal vez pronto.

pues organicemos algo para que pris nos lo presente, quien quite y se anime a pedirle que sean novios, no crees haruka, -yaten también se burlaba de sus celos

Haruka estaba bastante serio, los comentarios de sus amigos le molestaban un poquitin, mientras pris hablaba de jared una duda le estaba saltando a la cabeza, acaso será el mismo jared que el conocía.

bueno chicos nos dio mucho gusto estar con ustedes, pero ya saben mas de 3 son multitud así que esta parejita se cambia de aparador, nos vamos preciosa – le decía yaten a su novia

si, cielo vamonos..

La pareja se despidió y salio tomada de la mano del restaurante, caminaron por las calles de París derramando miel y hablando de cualquier cosa, llegaron a un parque y buscaron una banca donde sentarse al llegar a ella yaten se sentó y coloco a dafne frente a el, acariciándole los brazos y mirándola extasiado

Dafne. mi niña, sabes lo inmensamente feliz que soy de tenerte a mi lado, soy muy afortunado por que una niña tan hermosa como tu este conmigo.

Te amo yaten, te amo más que a mi vida, esta comenzó cuando entraste en ella y la llenaste de luz.

Yaten no dijo nada, solo sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su niña el sabia que ella lo amaba pero no tenia idea de cuanto, se puso de pie y la tomo de la cara mirándola a los ojos, algo era cierto amaba a esa niña y verse reflejado en sus ojos lo hacia sentirse el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, yaten atrajo a dafne hacia el y le dijo muy suavemente.

te amo mi niña y quiero estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida, quiero despertar junto a ti cada mañana, ver caer el sol cada tarde y morir a tu lado.

Acto seguido le dio un beso lleno de amor y ternura que sellaba las palabras que acaba de pronunciar.

Dafne solo cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar correspondiendo al beso de su amado a la vez que unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

por que lloras mi niña

por que soy muy feliz y por que te amo.

Yaten solo sonrió y la abrazo muy fuertemente, la pareja se fundió en su abrazo sintiendo que el mundo estaba detenido y nada pasaba a su alrededor.

En los campos eliseos otra pareja que también había salido del restaurante caminada muy alegre tomada de la mano.

soy tan feliz taiki, dentro de poco estaré a tu lado para siempre.

no mas que yo amy, me siento un hombre afortunado por la gran mujer que esta a mi lado.

te amo

yo mas mi hermosa, yo mas

amy de verdad no vas a arrepentirte de casarte conmigo tan pronto?.

no claro que no estoy segura del paso que voy a dar, además se que me apoyaras para convertirme en una gran doctora.

claro chiquita, tu me has impulsado en mis proyectos y has estado a mi lado siempre lo menos que puedo hacer es apoyarte y estar junto a ti, además me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

Amy sonrió y se detuvo, se puso frente a taiki y coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo beso taiki rodeo su cintura y correspondió al beso que su amada le había dado.

Mientras esto sucedía 4 amigos se seguían en el restaurante.

darien nos vamos, ya esta obscureciendo.

pris puedo llevarte yo, no te importa verdad darien.

no claro que no, si ella acepta por mi esta bien.

que dices pris aceptas.

si, si quieres haruka, nos vemos mañana serena.

ok pris dios.

Haruka y priscila salieron del lugar y caminaron por un rato mas sin decir una palabra, era obvio que ambos se sentían un poco incómodos y a pris un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo, haruka con las manos en el pantalón también sentía ese escalofrió.

ya no estas enojada conmigo, - pregunto haruka rompiendo el incomodo silencio

no

mmmmmmm pues parece que si, y aunque te ves muy linda enojada, la verdad no me gusta mucho.

Pris sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas se paro en seco lo que sorprendió a haruka, se paso la mano por el cabello dio un suspiro y se acerco a haruka dándole un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió.

Haruka se quedo helado sin decir palabra alguna.

sonriendo, espero que te haya quedado claro que ya no estoy enojada contigo.

aun sorprendido: te ves tan hermosa cuando sonríes, mucho mas que cuando estas enojada.

Pris no dijo nada, sintió como se le encendía el rostro, cosa que haruka noto divertido.

ya que me lo voy a creer eh. -Mientras se mordía el labio nerviosa.

pues creelo pris por que es verdad te ves muy linda.

mmmmmmm por que no seguimos caminando.

sonriendo, ok vamos.

Durante el camino a casa de pris iban hablando de cualquier tontería, haruka le contó de su estancia en España sin mencionarle a jared, pris le contaba del colegio, de su vida con las chicas pero evito hablar de jared, pris descubrió que haruka era muy divertido y eso le gustaba bastante y sin darse cuenta llegaron a casa de pris.

gracias por traerme.

gracias a ti por dejarme hacerlo pequeña.

Pris sonrió al escuhar como la había llamado haruka, la verdad le había encantado.

bueno adiós.

adiós pris.

Cuando pris estaba dando medio vuelta para entrar a su casa haruka la tomo del brazo y la regreso hacia el, quedando muy juntos, pris miro a los ojos del chico y se estremeció, de pronto se detuvo el mundo para ella, haruka estaba serio solo la miraba y contemplaba sus ojos y su rostro de pronto la beso, ella cerro los ojos y sintió como si flotara en las nubes, correspondió al beso de haruka, al separarse ninguno de los 2 dijo nada pris se fue a su casa y haruka se quedo afuera un rato saboreando ese beso sabor a fresa que quedo impregnado en sus labios

Ya no había duda a el le gustaba pris, le gustaba desde niña y ahora que la veía convertida en una mujer de 18 años, estaba loco por ella y dispuesto a pelar por ella contra el mundo y contra jared si era necesario, aunque sabia que eso no seria necesario por que el conocía muy bien a ese chico.

Pris por su parte estaba tirada en su cama recordando ese beso, al fin comprendía esa sensación y el por que nunca la sintió con jared, estaba enamorada de haruka desde que era niña ahora lo sabia y se sentía plena por fin había llegado el principe que tanto estaba esperando, pero que hacer con jared se la pasaba muy bien con y el niño de verdad le gustaba, pero no sentía lo que sentía con el hermano de serena.

Mientras esto pasaba en el restaurante seguían serena y darien.

darien.

que pasa.

cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar en paris.

por lo preguntas serena

por que no me gustaría que te fueras tan pronto, me siento muy contenta con tu llegada – un leve rubor se encendio en sus mejillas

en serio serena? - mientras sonreía

ahhmmmm si, bueno ahhhmmmm me siento contenta por pris, eres su hermano y ella te quiere mucho y se siente muy feliz de que estes aquí.

y tu?.

yo que?.

si tu también me quieres?, digo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, somos amigos de toda la vida, supongo que sientes algo por mi no?

eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga, el amigo de mi hermano, y como dices nos conocemos desde niños, claro que te quiero.

Serena no pudo mirar a darien sabia que se delataría, darien se había dado cuenta y sonreía, en ese momento un grupo de músicos que acababa de llegar al restaurante comenzó a tocar una canción de filipa giordano llamada me he enamorado de ti.

Al escuchar la canción darien le extendió la mano a serena y la invito a bailar, al rozar sus manos una descarga eléctrica recorrió a ambos.

**Por ti respiro otra vez, el amor que ayer no existía en mí**

**Tú has logrado llegar a donde jamás ha conocido mi piel**

**Cuando escucho tu voz haces vibrar toda mi emoción**

**Ahora mi corazón ya nunca podrá vivir sin tu amor**

**Me he enamorado de ti y mi vida cambio**

**Tus besos me hacen sentir el poder del amor**

**Siénteme corazón**

**Todo daría por ti, solo por ti**

La pareja bailaba un poco separada, serena estaba muy nerviosa, darien no dejaba de mirarla, estaba extasiado con su belleza, ya no era la niña de coletas que hacia diabluras con su hermana, ahora era una mujer de 18 años, con un cuerpo hermoso que de niña ya no tenia nada y con una cara de ángel, que se estremecía en sus brazos, darien estaba fascinado.

**Cuando yo te conocí jure jamás dejarte ir**

**Ahora mi corazón ya nunca podrá vivir sin tu amor**

**Me he enamorado de ti y mi vida cambio**

Darien de pronto jalo a serena hacia el y la apretó contra su cuerpo, serena se estremeció cuando estuvo tan cerca de el, el chico pudo sentir su calor, su olor y su respiración, los ojos de serena de pronto se posaron en los ojos del muchacho, y esa corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, ella lo abrazo y se dejo llevar por la canción, era el momento mas romántico de su vida hasta ahora.

**Me he enamorado de ti y mi vida cambio**

**Tus besos me hacen sentir el poder de tu amor**

**Siénteme corazón todo daría por ti…………..solo por ti.**

Al terminar la melodía los 2 se separaron y no dijeron nada de lo ocurrido volvieron a la mesa y al poco tiempo salieron rumbo a casa de serena, sin decir nada durante el camino, al llegar se despidieron de lo mas normal, darien se fue bastante feliz, ahora sabia que a serena no le era del todo indiferente.

Serena corrio a su cuarto y saco a su pequeño confidente de un cajon de su buro, y se sento en la ventana de su habitación y comenzo a contarle a su diario lo ocurrido en el restaurante y lo inmensamente feliz que se sentía.

Esa noche las 4 mosqueteras soñaban con sus príncipes y con el cuento de hadas que 2 de ellas comenzaban a escribir, ninguna tenia idea de lo estaba por suceder al otro día.


	6. Chapter 6 EL JUEGO COMIENZA2

CHICAS PERDON POR LA DEMORA AQUIE LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO OJALA LO DISFRUTEN.

**CAPITULO V**

**EL JUEGO COMIENZA**

A la mañana siguiente a las afueras del colegio:

para variar serena y Dafne no han llegado.

ya sabes pris que ellas siempre llegan derrapando.

y por cierto mujercita que tal nos fue ayer con taiki.

bien pris, muy bien.

Bien solamente, mmmmm pensé que te había ido mas que bien amy. -lanzándole una picara mirada

que quieres decir.

ay amy, no te hagas, tu y taiki son novios y se van a casar muy pronto además en 2 personas que se aman es de lo mas normal.

Priscila, como te atreves -roja de la pena al ver a su amiga lanzándole esas miraditas.

hola chicas, amy que te pasa por que estás tan roja –preguntaba dafne

por que aquí tu amiga anda preguntando cosas impropias.

cual impropias, a ver Dafne mejor cuéntanos que tal ayer con yaten, como se la pasaron.

pris pero que desayunaste que andas desatada, por que no mejor nos dices a que se debe tanta pregunta.

si que acaso tu jared ya son algo mas que amigos, por eso vienes tan contenta, además el que en pan piensa es por que tiene hambre, -decia amy

ayyy pues si vengo muy contenta pero no les voy a decir por que, y no es por jared.

mmmmmm entonces por haruka.

-toda roja- ya les dije que no les voy a decir nada.

pues nosotras tampoco –le dijeron las dos

oigan y serena.

tarde como siempre – le dijeron al unisono amy y pris a dafne

Justo en ese instante lita y mina llegan a la puerta del colegio.

se quitan estorban el paso – decía lita

si quiera buenos días no? – recrimino amy

yo no hablo con la gentuza –dijo lita

perdón? Como que no escuche bien.

escuchaste perfectamente priscila, no nos rebajamos a hablar con la gentuza –decia mina

Las chicas no querían pelear con ellas estaban muy contentas como para permitir que lita y mina le arruinaran la mañana así que molestas por su actitud se hicieron a un lado para dejarlas pasar.

oye Dafne, cuando me vas a presentar a tu amigo de ayer, esta bastante mono y me imagino que muy solito.

es mi novio y no te lo voy a presentar jamás, por que a el tampoco le gusta hablar con la basura – le decía a lita sacándole la lengua

ah no? y que hace contigo entonces.?

Dafne se encendió y estaba dispuesta a poner en su lugar a lita pero sus amigas se lo impidieron.

mira lita que te quede claro…………

no que te quede claro a ti dafne, -la interrumpió- yo que tu no presumiría que ese cuero es mi novio por que te puedes quedar solita un día de estos, como te explico eres muy poca cosa para el, el necesita a un a mujer no a una niña tonta y mimada como tu, jajaja.- se burlo lita

Dafne ya estaba furiosa y estaba dispuesta a romperle la cara cuando pris y amy la detuvieron

suéltenme déjenme darle su merecido.

no Dafne, no ves que quiere que caigas en su juego solo te esta molestando, - dijo amy

mmmmmm que lastima que tus amigas te tengan que defender, lo ves solo eres una niñita.

por que no te callas y te largas, - bocifero pris

dejalas lita, no las necesitamos para conocer a los niños que estaban ayer con Dafne y Priscila nosotras podemos hacerlo solas – le dijo mina

que dijiste? –pregunto pris dirigiendo una mirada penetrante a mina

lo que oíste, y lo escuchaste bien claro.

no te atrevas mina.

uuuuuuy que miedo y que si lo hago me vas a pegar?.

neta mina no te le acerques a haruka, no te lo voy a permitir.

mmmmmmm oíste lita se llama haruka, lindo nombre para un lindo hombre.

es en serio mina no te le acerques.

jajajajajaja pobres tontas - se burlaban las dos

hijas de su…………… por que no me dejaron darles su merecido, achhhhhh le traigo una ganas a lita, que yo si la mato.

pues yo te ayudo y de paso nos seguimos con mina, ayyyyyychhh como se atreve

ya niñas cálmense no ven que solo quieren provocarlas – decía amy

si lita se trata de pasar de lista me caí que si me la deschongo, por salvar mi relación soy capaz de todo, oyeron bien de todo.

Cuando las mosqueteras entraban al colegio un Ferrari rojo se estaciono en la puerta y en el interior se encontraba una pareja despidiéndose.

gracias por traerme seiya.

de nada primor sabes que un placer.

gracias también por acompañarme ayer.

no fue nada, ademas sabes que siempre voy contigo a todos lados con mayor razón ayer, pues ya esta hecho el viernes llegaras a tu nueva casa rei

lo se, pensé que seria mucho mas complicado hablar con el, pensé que se portaría muy mal o que no querría recibirme, pero ya ves no fue así, en cuanto supo quien era se porto de lo mas amable.

primor, no te remuerde la conciencia por todo lo que vas a hacer?.

eres tu quien me dice esto, tu que no eres una blanca palomita que digamos.

por eso te lo digo, por que lo que vas a hacer no es muy lindo que digamos.

-un poco molesta-, mira seiya lo puedo hacer sola, no te necesito, además lo único que voy a hacer es recuperar lo por derecho me corresponde, lo que ella me quito el día que nació.

vamos no te pongas asi, sabes que no te voy a dejar sola y ahora que la conozco menos, voy estar a tu lado como lo he estado siempre.

ahora que la conozco? No me digas que tienes un interés en ella, demonios solo esto me faltaba, que tu te interesaras en serena.

es muy hermosa, y claro que me interesa, además velo por este lado, tendrias el camino libre para llegar al tipo que estaba con ella ayer, el pelinegro del que me hablaste.

Oye!!, no lo había pensado, tienes razón, ay seiya eres un genio, claro que primero debo saber quien es el pelinegro y que es de ella, ahhhh es tardísimo me voy sino llegare tarde.

ok, nos vemos después.

Justo en ese momento llega una camioneta windstar azul eléctrico de la que se baja serena.

gracias pedro por traerme – le decía al chofer

de nada señorita

Cuando serena entra a la escuela siente una mirada muy

penetrante que la hace voltear y encontrarse de frente a seiya quien solo le sonríe y se aleja del lugar a toda velocidad.

hola chicas.

donde te habias metido serena -le dijo dafne en un tono muy molesto.

uyyy que genio, que les pasa desayunaron gallo o están enojadas conmigo, y ahora que hice.

no es contigo serena, es con lita y mina, -dijo amy

por que que paso?.

Las chavas le contaron a serena el incidente de hace unos momentos, mientras en la cafetería del colegio se encontraban 3 chicas hablando.

así que eso les dijeron jajajaja no lo puedo creer, -reia rei

si, nos querían comer vivas verdad mina.

Si, se pusieron muy locas

me alegra esas niñas se merecen eso y mas, a ver si asi se les bajan esos humos de princesas, es mas se me esta ocurriendo una idea, - decía rei

vamos a fastidiarles la existencia es esas niñas ustedes se encargan de Dafne y Priscila y yo me encargo de esa.

Esa?, rei de quien hablas, no crees que debemos saber que pasa, como te vamos a ayudar si no sabemos a quien quieres darle en la torre. -preguntaba mina

si a quien odias tanto- decía lita

serena.

a serena? Pero por que te hizo?.- preguntaba lita

por ahora confórmense con saber que la odio, y que no voy a descansar hasta verla en el lodo y de rodillas suplicando piedad.

auuuuchi¡h en serio que la odias eh, no pensé que serena seria capaz de hacer cosas malas- decía mina

es una hipócrita, pero lo va a pagar muy caro, si tuviera en mis manos un poder para acabar con ella en este instante les juro que lo haría -los ojos de rei estaban llenos de odio y maldad.

no rei, al enemigo hay que ir debilitándolo poco a poco, conocer sus puntos débiles para poder darle la estocada final y desangrarlo hasta morir, comento mina en un tono malevolo

pero una ayuda no caería nada mal – dijo lita

no, y yo se justamente donde la vamos a obtener.

Donde mina?. –le pregunto rei

saliendo de la escuela iremos y lo sabrán.

El timbre sonó y las clases empezaron Dafne, lita ,pris y mina se devoraban con la mirada.

Llego la clase de educación física y las chicas se encontraban en el vestidor cambiándose el uniforme por el de deportes que consistía en una playera blanca cuello sport azul marino con las orillas de las mangas azul marina, falda azul marino tableada y muy corta, shorts azul marino tines blancos con una franja azul marino y tenis blancos, al salir al patio el profesor les dijo que tendrían un partido de basquetball y que el haría los equipo de 6 personas, mientras el resto del alumnado harían calentamiento.

bien jóvenes en el primer equipo estarán Priscila, Dafne, Mario, patricio, angélica, y Hugo, y en segundo estarán, lita, mina, rei, Alberto, Alejandro y serena – les indico el profesor

Las mosqueteras se voltearon a ver algo sorprendidas por que serena estuviera en ese equipo mientras rei y sus amigas reían maliciosamente, el partido empezó y durante el primer tiempo no paso nada, cuando este acabo rei y compañía se reunió para tramar algo.

bien chicas, en el segundo tiempo vamos a jugar en serio y ya saben a que me refiero.

Si rei y cuenta con ello – le dijeron las dos

El profesor dio el silbatazo y el partido empezó, rei saco y le paso a lita el balón que lo comenzó a botar por toda la cancha, cuando serena le pidió el balón a lita pues estaba libre, lita se lo paso con mucha fuerza y con toda la intención de lastimar a serena y lo hizo provocándole un gran golpe en el brazo derecho.

Auuuuchhhh, - se quejo serena

quieres tener mas cuidado,- protesto pris

uyyyy lo siento yo le pase a serena el balon pero ella no se fijo no fue mi intención, -se justifico lita

Serena no decía nada solo se sobaba el brazo la verdad le dolía y bastante.

pasa algo señoritas.

no profesor nada, - dijo pris algo molesta.

será que podemos reiniciar el juego, -pregunto el maestro

El profesor dio un nuevo silbatazo y el partido reinicio.

toma serena estas libre , - le grito uno de sus compañeros de equipo

Serena recibió el balon y corrió con el hacia la canasta para encestar cuando salto para hacerlo rei hizo lo mismo y la empujo haciéndola rodar por el suelo y provocándole un gran raspón en la rodilla y el brazo, todos se quedaron impactados al ver la escena las amigas de serena ya estaban listas para romperles la cara.

Serena se levanto y con la cara encendida de coraje, se acerco a rei.

óyeme que te pasa, que te propones, todo el juego tu y tus amigas solo me han molestado.

yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan tonta y te caigas.

tu la empujaste rei, - dijo Alejandro compañero de equipo

claro que no yo solo le quite el balón por que era un hecho que no podría encestar, ya habíamos logrado empatar el partido y por el error de serena no lo íbamos a perder.

pero de todos modos perdimos rei , dijo lita

es cierto gracias a que serena se cayo, - respodio mina

óyeme ella no se cayo, tu amiguita la tiro, le grito amy

claro que no amy, es mas la próxima vez no juegues si no sabes serena, Nosotras no tenemos la culpa que seas tan torpe y te caigas, que no sepas atrapar un balon, y no sepas jugar, decía mina

Serena estaba bastante enojada y levanto la mano para plantarla en la cara de rei, para asombro de todos inclusos de sus amigas pues era inusual en la rubia.

serena pero que te pasa, ya basta, le reprocho su profesor

ella empezo o que no lo noto, -respondió serena muy enojada

Si pero esa no es la manera de arreglar las cosas, recuerda que estas en un equipo que eres la capitana y que la disciplina es sumamente importante para que sigas en el, ademas tu certificado esta en juego.

si lo se

y por que no hace algo castíguela, agredió a rei.

basta lita no te permito que me faltes al respeto y me digas como ejercer la disciplina en mi clase, alumnos retírense la clase termino y tu serena, ve a la enfermería y la próxima vez si tomare medidas.

Los alumnos se alejaron y cuando rei paso junto a serena aun con la mano en la cara y sumamente enojada.

acabas de firmar tu sentencia.

no te tengo miedo.

pues deberías serena.

Rei se fue muy enojada y las mosqueteras se acercaron a su amiga.

que te dijo, -pregunto amy

que firme mi sentencia.

que no se atreva, -amenazo pris

chicas lo siento no se que me paso, sentí una gran rabia y mucho coraje.

no te disculpes nena, esa se lo merecía además estuvo genial, -la consolaba dafne.

Bueno vamos a la enfermeria antes de que se te salga el corazón y el hígado por la herida, - bromeaba pris

jajajajaja., -rieron las 4

Ya en la enfermería.

auuuuchuuuuch me duele, -lloraba serena

ya serena no pasa nada, deja de moverte, que así no podré curarte, es solo alcohol, -le pedia la enfermera

ya serena no seas llorona, no pasa nada.

si claro como no es tu pierna por eso verdad pris.

Deja de hacerle al cuento y aguántate como las machas, -decia amy dándole un zape

auuuuuuu, me dolió, además no soy macha, soy una niña.

listo ya quedo, - le dijo la enfermera

gracias, -dijeron las mosqueteras

Cuando volvieron al salón la atmósfera estaba muy tensa, rei no dejaba de ver a serena con mas odio que antes y serena no dejaba de verla con una mirada retadora.

Al salir del la escuela jared se encontraba afuera esperando a pris para sorpresa de esta.

hola jared, que sorpresa, -saludo pris

hola preciosa, hola chicas.

hola jared,- le decían las demas

vine por ti pris, quiero invitarte a dar una vuelta aceptas.

no se, no estoy segura -volteando a ver a sus amigas que le decían con señas que si.

pero es que tenemos que terminar un trabajo.

no te preocupes nosotras podemos avanzarle verdad chicas, -decia amy

si,-respondieron las otras dos algo sorprendidas por ver a amy mintiendo, eso del trabajo era mentira.

gracias amiga que linda, - fulminándola con la mirada.

Serena jalo a pris con ellas.

que pasa pris es que no quieres salir con el, si te encanta.

no es eso serena, es que me sorprendió su llegada además no me siento muy cómoda

no tendra que ver haruka en esto o si.

Pris no dijo nada y justo en ese momento jared se acerco a ella y le dijo al oído tomándola de la cintura.

nos vamos pris.

mmmmmm esta bien.

Cuando pris se iba un BMW se acerco a la puerta de la escuela y de el descendió un guapo joven de melena negra.

hola niñas

hola darien, -respondieron las demas

que te pasó serena?

eh ah nada me caí jugando básquet, por cierto pris se

acaba de ir, jared vino por ella, -Darien se puso muy serio.

mmmmmmm así?, pero vine por ti serena, para llevarte a tu casa

por mí?

si tengo 2 horas libres antes de ir a una entrevista en el hospital donde pretendo trabajar, que dices aceptas?

pero claro.

Mientras en la ultima estación del metro de París 3 chicas iban saliendo y caminaron por unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a una callecita bastante obscura y escondida llena de árboles que la hacían verse algo tenebrosa.

Entraron a una casita o al menos eso pareciera, la salita donde se encontraban estaba llena de velas encendidas que la iluminaban, había imágenes como de ídolos, y un aroma extraño se percibía por el lugar, no había duda se podía sentir una gran magia ahí.

que lugar es este, -pregunto lita

el lugar donde rei obtendrá la ayuda que necesita.

De pronto una mujer alta y delgada morena y de cabello largo y negro vestida de gitana apareció en el lugar.

buenas tardes mi nombre es esmeralda -en un tono seco y frió.

buenas tardes, - dijeron las otras

oigan un momento no vine hasta aquí para que me lean la mano ni las cartas, -dijo rei molesta

lo se rei, -le dijo la gitana

Rei y las otras se habían quedado heladas quien le dijo su nombre.

se que viniste a buscar ayuda para destruir a serena, se lo que te une a ella y las razones por las que quieres lastimarla- la gitana la miraba fijamente a los ojos

Rei sintió que un frió helado la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

como lo sabe?, - pregunto rei

soy bruja, lo se todo y lo percibo todo

bien, pues ya que lo sabe todo, sabrá que necesito algo muuuy efectivo para acabar con ella.

Esmeralda no dijo nada se acerco a un mueblecito y saco un frasquito que le mostró a rei y a sus amigas.

esto es una pócima que fue echa en una noche de luna llena bajo la invocación de lucifer y las fuerzas obscuras, es bastante poderosa y efectiva ella te ayudara a quitar de tu camino a serena.

pero no quiero matarla, eso seria muy rápido y no sufriría y la idea no es esa.

no morirá, la función de esta pócima es ayudar a quien la usa a destruir el entorno de la persona que se quiere dañar, -explicaba la gitana

como la uso, - pregunto rei

espera antes tienes que decirme si estas bastante segura de quererla por que el precio que vas a pagar por ella es muy caro.

claro que estoy segura, cuanto me va a costar, mientras sacaba la cartera de su mochila

a mi no vas a pagarme nada rei

pero usted dijo que el precio era muy alto, -pregunto lita algo asustada

si pero quien va a pasarle las factura es la misma vida y no yo, en la medida en que la usen en esa medida será el precio que deberán pagar por ella.

pero cual es el precio que va a cobrar usted, -decia mina

lo pagaron cuando entraron, buscando la ayuda para destruir a esa persona -mientras sonreía fríamente.

ok, ya entendí, ahora pordia decirme como demonios uso esto, -decia rei muy molesta

solo vierte un poco en alguna bebida y dáselo a las personas que quieras alejar de tu enemigo.

y eso es todo?.

ella no te hará todo el trabajo, solo te ayudara el resto lo tendrás que hacer tu.

sisisisis, ya me quedo claro, si eso es todo, pues nos vamos, -seguia diciendo rei

solo una pregunta más, nosotras también pagaremos un precio, - pregunto lita

a toda acción hay una reacción, y en la medida que la usen en esa medida pagaran.

sisisisiisis, bueno adiós y gracias, -decía rei quien no le había dado la menor importancia a lo que dijo la gitana y sacaba a sus amigas del lugar.

Mientras caminaban por las calles de regreso a la estación del metro.

oigan creen que sea verdad lo que dijo la gitana, - comentaba lita

tienen miedo?, ay por favor solo lo dijo para asustarnos, eso de que la vida cobra es una patraña, -aseguraba rei

pero es que es extraño que no te cobrara nada, cuando he venido a que lea la suerte si me cobra, - dijo mina preocupada

pues peor para ella se morirá de hambre, además es nuestra oportunidad, ustedes de quedarse con haruka y yaten y bajarles los humos a esas tontas y yo de acabar con serena, además mina tu fuiste la de la idea de venir, no decías que al enemigo es mejor desarmarlo poco a poco.

si claro rei, pero lo que dijo la gitana me desconcertó, es la primera vez que la escucho hablar así.

si tienen miedo yo puedo hacer las cosas solas, después de todo ese era el plan original.

no rei, se hará como ya habíamos dicho te vamos a ayudar, -dijo lita

que bien eso quería escuchar.

Las chicas caminaron por las calles planeando como llevara acabo sus planes aunque rei ya sabia perfectamente que hacer con serena.

Cerca de las 6 de la tarde haruka llega al bar donde se cito con darien, el ya lo estaba esperando.

hola chiba, como te fue.

bien tsukino, me quede con el trabajo.

oye hermano eso es muy bueno felicidades dándole un gran abrazo.

muchas gracias hermano, la verdad estoy muy contento, ya no tendré que irme, estaré mas cerca de mi familia.

De pronto darien se puso muy serio.

que pasa chiba.

es pris, salio de nuevo con jared y no me hace gracia hay algo en ese tipo que no me gusta.

si lo se, jared no es un buen tipo.

como lo sabes haruka?

Haruka le conto como conoció a jared en España, y la clase de persona que era, cosa que a darien no le agrado nadita.

darien, yo amo a pris y no voy a permitir que ese tipo le haga daño, por tu hermana estoy dispuesto a todo a dar mi vida para que ella sea feliz si es necesario.

sonriendo, lo se haruka, ya había notado que sientes algo por mi traviesa y sabes que, estoy seguro que ella también siente algo por ti, pero jared la tiene embobada.

no te preocupes voy por a pelar por pris y la voy a alejar de el, yo lo conozco y se como aplacarlo.

eso si mas te vale que la hagas feliz y no la lastimes por que entonces olvidare que eres mi hermano y te romperé toda la cara como cuando niños eh.

jajajajaja.

Pris no lo sabia pero pronto tendría que tomar una decisión muuuuuuuuy importante.


	7. Chapter 7

Antes q nada una disculpa por la demora pero para compensarlas por mi tardanza les pondré dos capítulos que espero sean de su agrado

**CAPITULO VII**

**JARED O HARUKA.**

Darien Y haruka estuvieron en el bar por largo rato, mientras esto pasaba pris y jared estaban en el rio sena viendo el atardecer.

pris, sabes que me gusta estar contigo, me la paso muy bien, eres una niña muy linda y muy divertida, -le decía jared

gracias que lindo, a también me gusta estar contigo

no crees que deberíamos dar el siguiente paso.

a que te refieres jared

vamos pris, sabes a me refiero.

En ese momento jared toma a Priscila de los hombros y le da un beso, pris se sorprendio era algo que no esperaba, cierto era que jared le gustaba pero desde que volvió a ver a haruka algo había pasado en ella, sin embargo pris correspondió al beso, este era diferente al que haruka le había dado, jared se la comía, era mucho mas apasionado y hasta cierto punto tosco que haruka, pero la verdad no besaba nada mal el niño.

te gusto?

mmmm no estuvo mal, jared…. que significo ese beso?

tu que crees, me gustas y quiero que andemos

andar…… tú y yo?

me gustas pris y mucho que tiene de malo que seamos pareja

no…… nada, es……. es solo que me sorprende

anda preciosa vamos a intentarlo

esta bien podemos probar jared

Jared la rodeo de la cintura y la volvió a besar, esta vez con más intensidad que antes, mordiéndole un labio.

auuuuu que haces –reprocho pris-

como que? dandote un beso

pero me mordiste y no me gusto, es tarde será mejor que me lleves a casa

amor es temprano la noche apenas empieza

es martes y no tengo permiso de llegar tan tarde además mañana tengo colegio lo olvidas

esta bien, -era obvio que jared se molesto por que pris le arrunio la noche.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de pris haruka y darien la estaban observando por la ventana, de pronto se encendieron cuando vieron que jared y pris se estaban besando, jared la devoraba mientras sus manos subían por toda la espalda de pris, esta por mas que trataba de safarse no podía jared la tenia bien agarradita.

Suficiente jared tengo que irme, ya es tarde

ok amor, nos vemos mañana.

Pris entro a su casa bastante sacada de onda sin darse cuenta que alguien había salido por la puerta de atrás e interceptaba a jared.

hola jared.

haruka que gusto me da verte, como has estado.

se puede saber que haces aquí. -muy pero muy serio

pues vine a dejar a mi novia.

Haruka sintió que la sangre hervía por sus venas pero se contuvo para no romperle la cara.

tu novia? y desde cuando.?

desde hoy, bueno pero a que viene tanta pregunta, -mientras encendía su moto-.

aléjate de Priscila jared, yo te conozco muy bien y se que tus intenciones no son nada buenas.

-se baja de la moto-, a ver a ver haruka, a ti que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer con esa niña, no me vas a decir que te volviste un puritano, por que eso no te le creo, tu haruka tsukino, el corredor mas famoso de formula uno el que tiene a sus pies a las mujeres que se le antojen viene a darme clases de moral, no seas ridículo.

y te voy a decir algo mas harukita, si en efecto esa niña me gusta y mucho, y pienso pasarme un muy buen rato con ella, no te preocupes cuando me haya cansado te la paso para que te diviertas como buenos amigos que te parece.- le dijo en tono burlon

Haruka se encendió y sujeto a jared de la camisa.

te lo voy a decir por las buenas, si le pones un dedo óyelo bien un dedo encima a pris me voy a olvidar que somos amigos y te mato me oíste te mato.

no lo puedo creer, haruka tsukino esta enamorado de una niña, jajajaja que buen chiste, acostumbrado a tener a las mujeres más hermosas se enamoro de una chiquilla.

Haruka no resistio mas y le dio un puñetazo a jared, este furiose le dijo

olvídalo haruka, hasta que esa niña me aburra la voy a tener, y ahora que se que tu la amas con mayor razón, mientras se limpiaba la sangre

ya estas advertido y sabes que no bromeo me conoces jared.

Haruka dio media vuelta y entro a casa de pris muy pero muy enojado.

darien donde esta Priscila.

en su cuarto, que pasa haruka por que estas tan enojado?

Priscila!!!!, Priscila!!!!! – le gritaba haruka desesperado y enojado-

que te pasa quien te crees para venir a gritarme en mi casa, - le respondia la joven

dime que demonios hacías con el idiota de jared?

quien te crees para preguntar y cuestionar cosas que a ti ni te van ni te vienen haruka

pero a mi si me vienen y me van Priscila, que hacías con ese tipo, - preguntaba darien

ok que les pasa, que traen con jared

aléjate de el, - le pedia haruka

que te pasa estas loco o que, pero claro que no, jared me gusta soy su novia y no lo voy a dejar por que tu me lo pidas.

pris escúchame, yo conozco bien a ese tipo se que clase de persona es y créeme el no te quiere solo te va a utilizar por favor déjalo.

no me digas que tú eres el gran amigo que el dejo en España haruka?

si

pues olvídalo que crees que no se que clase de vida llevabas en España, jared me conto sobre ti y, me contó sobre el amigo que tenia allá, pero nunca pensé que fueras tu, -a pris se le salían las lagrimas se sentía decepcionada de haruka-.

preciosa, por favor no llores me partes el alma, nosotros solo queremos que te alejes de el, jared no es buena persona y no quiero que nadie te lastime –darien le suplicaba lleno de dolor al verla llorar-

pris escúchame, yo …………… yo te amo.

Pris se quedo mirando a haruka a los ojos y entre su dolor, solo atino a darle una bofetada, estaba realmente dolida y sorprendida de que el amigo de jared fuera haruka y venia a su mente la conversación donde jared le contó la historia.

**Flash back**

y como lo conociste, -preguntaba pris-

a este amigo lo conocí en una carrera de motos el estaba ahí la verdad es que el tipo me cayo bastante bien, a los 2 nos gustan las carreras, a el de autos y a mi de motos, pero ese día estaba ahí por que un amigo suyo estaba corriendo que resulto ser amigo mió también, el nos presento, - le respondió jared-

que padre

lo mejor de este chavo era el prestigio que tenia era muy famoso, era corredor de autos formula uno, siempre estaba rodeado de gente, ibamos a los mejores lugares y nos dábamos la gran vida.

corredor de autos?, yo conozco a alguien que también es corredor de autos -era obvio que pris nunca imagino que jared hablaba de haruka-.

a mi amigo le sobraban mujeres siempre estaba rodeado de las mas hermosas, con las que salía muy a menudo hoy con una y mañana con otra.

mmmm y supongo que tu ibas siempre con el

casi siempre pris, a mi amigo le gustaba la buena vida, los buenos vinos y las mujeres, pero nunca tomaba a ninguna en serio, el siempre decía que el día que encontrara a una mujer de la que se enamorara ese día dejara la vida que llevaba pero hasta la fecha no le conozco a una sola que le haya movido el tapete, y no creo que eso pase jamás, el esta acostumbrado a ser admirado por muchas no creo que una sola mujer logre que el lo deje todo por ella.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

por que te burlas de mi haruka, no esperaras que crea semejante mentira o si.

pris es verdad yo te amo.

sabes que no te creo y no quiero volver a verte, eres un un………. Te odio haruka tsukino.

Dando media vuelta y subiendo a su habitación se tiro sobre su cama a llorar, haruka quiso subir pero darien no lo dejo.

déjala haruka yo hablare con ella, además esta muy enojada ve tu a saber que mentiras le contó jared.

darien es cierto si me gustaba la vida alegre, tenia mujeres por doquier, carreras fiestas, pero me canse de esa vida amo a pris con toda mi alma y lo único que quiero es estar a su lado, creme hermano

yo te creo hermano, pero no es a mí a quien tienes que convencer, por que no la buscas mañana y hablas con ella deja que se tranquilice

si lo haré, bueno me voy

Al marcharse haruka darien subió a la recamara de pris y por mas que le toco pris nunca le abrió.

traviesa por favor ábreme, tenemos que hablar

vete no quiero hablar

por favor ábreme

no!!!!! vete.

Haruka llego a su casa bastante abatido y muy triste, serena lo vio llegar y corrió a preguntarle que le pasaba.

que tienes rana.

amo a pris y lo eche a perder, -abrazando a su hermana-

por que?, que paso?, - quien podía sentir el dolor del chico-

Haruka le contó a serena todo lo que había pasado mientras eso pasaba lágrimas de dolor y tristeza rodaban por sus mejillas.

Al otro día pris salio de su casa antes de que darien la interceptara y tratara de hablar con ella se podía percibir una gran tristeza en ella por mas que tratara de ocultarla sus ojos la delataban.

pris como estas?, - le pregunto serena al verla entrar al colegio-

mal serena, la verdad bastante mal

haruka me contó lo que paso y esta muy mal

no me importa y por favor no me hables de tu hermano

pero pris…….

en serio serena, no quiero hablar ok.

Pris se alejo y se fue a su salón dejando a serena verdaderamente preocupada, las amigas de serena ya habían notado a pris triste y estaban preocupadas, serena ya las había puesto al tanto de todo y estaban muy asombradas con todo lo que les contaba, pris estuvo sola y alejada de sus amigas todo el día y sin darse cuenta las clases de ese miércoles terminaron

Al salir jared ya la estaba esperando, pris ya no quería saber nada ni de el ni de haruka pues a ambos los consideraba de lo peor de lo peor.

hola amor, vine por ti para que pasemos la tarde juntos y no acepto un no.

lo siento jared no estoy de ánimos para salir, mejor otro día

pero que tiene mi niña –rozando su rostro-, vamos te vas a sentir mejor, sujetándola por la cintura y cerrándole el ojito.

tal vez tengas razón.

Serena salio los vio y corrió a preguntarle a pris a donde pensaba ir, ella tampoco la quería cerca de jared después de lo que su hermano le contó.

pris a donde vas?. Ah hola jared.

hola serena, no te preocupes me voy a llevar a mi noviecita a un día de campo

mmmm y se puede saber a donde.

que te importa serena, - muy molesta le dijo pris-.

no te enojes pris es que tengo curiosidad de saber a donde van.

Jared encendió su moto y pris se monto en ella.

vamos a las orillas del rió sena a un claro que existe por ahí a las afueras de Paris.

Y se fueron, sin que a que pris le importara lo que serena opinara.

Serena le llamo a haruka quien salio en su auto disparado a buscar a pris y hablar con ella.

Cuando llegaron al claro jared saco de su moto una botella de vino y le dijo a pris que brindarían por el amor y por el inicio de su relación.

quiero que te bebas conmigo hasta la última gota.

jared no es que no me guste pero no tengo ganas, me siento bastante mal y no se me antoja, - dijo pris-.

anda amor una copa, te aseguro que te vas a sentir mejor.

Priscila acepto no de muy buena gana, pero pensó una copa no le hace nada malo a nadie, mientras haruka estaba atorado en el trafico y desesperado por llegar, serena, darien, yaten, Dafne, amy y taiki estaban en casa de pris preocupados de que haruka no llegara a tiempo y eso que nadie sabia de la conversación que haruka y jared habían tenido la noche antes.

En el claro a orillas del sena las cosas ya habían empezado a subir de tono, jared estaba besando a pris con toda pasión mientras sus manos volvían a subir y bajar por la espalda de pris, de pronto comenzó a besar su cuello y su oreja y pris comenzaba a preocuparse.

jared, no espera

-algo molesto por la actitud de pris- que pasa pris, amor tranquila no va a pasar nada, solo dejate llevar

no jared no quiero, ya te dije que no me siento bien

esto te va a ayudar, tu relájate y disfrutalo

Jared recostó a pris en el pasto y comenzó a besarla y acariciarla, pris de verdad que estaba muy incomoda de alguna manera logro quitarse a jared de encima y se levanto rápidamente acomodándose la blusa que ya había sido desabrochada.

basta ya te dije que no, y no me puedes obligar, -le dijo pris enojada-

ah no, niña no vine hasta aquí a contemplar el cielo tu me gustas quieras o no voy a tenerte, así que yo que tu cooperaba y lo hacia menos difícil, - le decía jared fuera de si-

Pris ya estaba verdaderamente asustada jared se acerco a ella y la sujeto con fuerza de una mano la atrajo hacia el y comenzó a besarla de nuevo mientras pris forcejeaba para safarse y con lagrimas en los ojos le suplico que la soltara pero obviamente no lo hizo, comenzó a tirar de su blusa para quitársela, sus manos recorrían sus muslos y caderas lujuriosamente ante la impotencia de la joven, cuando de pronto alguien lo sujeto por detrás y lo obligo a soltar a pris, quien cayo al suelo sorprendida y llena de miedo observo la escena

Haruka se le fue encima a jared a puño limpio

te dije que si le ponías un dedo encima te mataría, -le decía haruka mientras le daba un puñetazo en el estomago-

te dije que hasta que me cansara de ella la dejaría

– respondio jared, regresándole el puñetazo-

no te le vas a acercar jamas por que en este momento te vas a morir infeliz – golpeando fuertemente el rostro de jared -

por dios amigo, vas dejar que una chiquilla nos separe, por favor haruka recuerda nuestra vida en españa, podemos volver a tener las mujeres que se nos antojen, pero olvidemos el incidente ocasionado por esta niña –suplicaba desesperado al sentir un hilo de sangre por su boca.

esta niña - dándole un puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al suelo-, es la mujer que amor y por ella doy mi vida oíste.

Jared muy lastimado por los golpes que haruka le había dado estaba en el suelo sin fuerzas para responder, haruka aun cegado por la ira le dio un par de patadas levantándolo de la camisa que ya estaba manchada de la sangre de jared y lo aventó contra su moto, haruka de verdad estaba muy molesto y tenia muchas ganas de matar a jared.

lárgate jared, y no te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros por que esta vez si te mato

Jared se subió herido y como pudo a su moto y se marcho del lugar, haruka volteo a ver a pris que estaba de rodillas en el pasto y llorando se acerco a ella y le puso su chamarra a la vez que la levantaba, pris no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a sus brazos y llorar, haruka la abrazo con mucha ternura.

ya mi pequeña, ya paso todo no llores por favor que me partes el alma .

gracias haruka de no ser por ti jared hubiera logrado su propósito.

nadie te va a lastimar mi niña te lo juro.

perdóname por todo lo que te dije por favor, estaba muy enojada y dolida, no podía creer que tú fueras el amigo de jared

pris es cierto lo que te contó jared todo es verdad, pero también es cierto que te amo, que te amo con todo mi corazón

por favor llévame a mi casa haruka

Haruka llevo a pris a su casa donde sus amigos los esperaban al ver llegar el coche de haruka todos salieron a recibirlos serena y darien eran los mas angustiados en cuanto los vieron bajar del coche corrieron a ayudarlos.

Dentro de la casa, pris les contó lo que paso mientras lloraba en los brazos de su hermano, serena trataba de ayudar a haruka con sus golpes, después de que las cosas se tranquilizaron los chicos se fueron a sus casa.

Esa noche 3 personas no podían conciliar el sueño pris y haruka que no dejaban de pensar en lo sucedido y darien que había tomado una decisión respecto a serena y estaba dispuesto a llevarla acabo.


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí esta el otro capitulo como lo prometi espero que les guste

**CAPITULO IX**

**UNA TIERNA DECLARACION DE AMOR.**

Al otro día, cuando las amigas ya estaban en el colegio serena y pris recibieron un mensaje algo extraño en sus teléfonos.

Pris te espero en el bar de la torre eiffel hoy a las 6 por favor no faltes y ven vestida formal, haruka.

Serena: por favor te espero en mi departamento hoy a las 7 no faltes y ven formal te anexo la dirección.

departamento? -Pensó serena desde cuando tiene departamento, se preguntaba-

Las chicas no dijeron de sus mensajes estaban sorprendidas y tenia curiosidad por saber que pasaba.

Rei y compañía no las habían molestado en estos días, la verdad estaban muy ocupadas tramando como iban a empezar, mas bien rei las estaba ayudando a pensar como hacer las cosas contra pris y Dafne, pues ella ya sabia muy bien que iba a hacer con serena.

El día transcurrió y al final las chicas se despidieron en la puerta yaten y taiki pasaron por sus princesas ellos si sabían que estaba pasando puesto que ayudaron a preparar todo.

Serena y pris se apresuraron a llegar a sus casas y asaltar sus armarios para saber que debían ponerse, estaban nerviosas pero la curiosidad las devoraba

La hora llego y en la casa de pris alguien toco la puerta, ella ya estaba lista, un vestido azul turquesa de tirantes corte imperio a la rodilla, unas zapatillas de tirantes color negras bastante lindas una bolsa a juego con su vestido igual que su abrigo, el pelo suelto con algo de rulos y muy poco maquillaje.

Cuando abrió no podía creerlo, había una limousine blanca afuera de su casa y un chofer que la aguardaba en la puerta.

la señorita Priscila chiba? –le pregunto el chofer

si soy yo.

tengo la orden de llevarla a su cita señorita hágame favor.

Pris abordo el auto y durante todo el camino se iba preguntando que le estaba aguardando, después de unos minutos la limousine estaciono cerca de la torre, la joven descendió y camino hasta la torre que lucia majestuosa iluminada, subió por el ascensor hasta que llego al bar, un mesero se acerco y después de preguntarle su nombre la condujo hasta la parte de afuera, a la terraza por así llamarla, donde había una mesa con unas velas encendidas, todo París se podía admirar desde ahí, la vista era mas que hermosa, además el lugar estaba lleno de rosas blancas y globos muy pero muy romántico, el mesero la guió hasta la mesa donde pris se sentó, la mesa daba hacia la hermosa ciudad luz y el rio sena como marco perfecto, frente a ella no muy lejos se encontraba un piano color blanco a juego con la decoracion una persona se acerco y empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía (solo dejate amar de kalimba) y sin que pris pudiera ver de donde salía comenzó a escuchar una voz que no le era del todo desconocida y que le decía algo mas o menos así.

**TE HE BUSCADO TANTO**

**Y HOY QUE TE HE ENCONTRADO SE QUE NO HAY NADIE MAS**

**NUNCA HE SIDO UN SANTO DEBO CONFESARLO YA CON HONESTIDAD**

**FUERON TANTAS HORAS TAN SOLO Y TRISTE HASTA QUE TE VI**

**TU LLENAS MI VIDA TU LLENAS MI ALMA**

**POR ESO SIEMPRE QUEDATE AQUÍ**

**SOLO DEJATE AMAR**

Pris no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba esa canción la estremecía y un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo

**UN OCEANO ENTERO NO ME HA IMPEDIDO LLEGAR HASTA DONDE ESTAS**

**TODO LO QUE HAGO TE LO QUIERO ENTREGAR Y CADA DIA MAS**

**FUERON TANTAS HORAS TAN SOLO TRISTE HASTA QUE TE VI**

**TU LLENAS MI VIDA TU LLENAS MI ALMA**

**POR ESO SIEMPRE QUEDATE AQUÍ**

**AMAME Y DEJATE AMAR**

**PUEDES EN MI CONFIAR**

**DIME QUE ESTAS SINTIENDOME Y PUEDES AL FIN VERTE EN MI VERME EN TI**

ella ya no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar cuando vio a haruka aparecer frente a sus ojos cantándole esta canción que le causaba un sentimiento maravilloso

**SIEMPRE QUEDATE AQUÍ**

**TU LLENAS MI VIDA TU LLENAS MI ALMA**

**POR ESO SIEMPRE DEJATE AMAR**

**POR QUE NO PÙEDO SI TE VAS RESPIRAR**

**DIME QUE ESTAS SINTIENDOME**

**DEJATE AMAR**

**QUE NO VES QUE ESTE AMOR ES MI LUZ**

**TE HE BUSCADO TANTO Y HOY QUE TE HE ENCONTRADO SE QUE NO HAY NADIE MAS.**

Haruka se acerco a pris y le enjugo las lagrimas de su rostro, no podía dejar de temblar estaba nerviosa, se estremecía al tener a haruka cerca, el no le dijo nada solo le sonrió y le acaricio el rostro y en ese instante la beso, le dio el mas hermoso y tierno beso que pris había sentido en su vida, un beso lleno de amor, de calidez y cuando se separaron…….

te amo pris, te amo mas que a nada en el mundo y quiero estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida dime que aceptas que confias en mi?

Pris lo abrazo y le dijo al oído

te amo haruka confió en ti y acepto estar a tu lado.

Durante un largo rato estuvieron abrazados bailando al compás del piano.

Mientras pris estaba en brazos de haruka serena ya iba rumbo a su cita con darien, al igual que a pris una limousine negra paso por ella, llevaba un vestido blanco en satín corte princesa debajo de la rodilla de tirantes el pelo completamente suelto unas zapatillas cerradas en blanco y muy poco maquillaje era el atuendo que la princesita había escogido para la ocasión.

Al llegar al departamento de darien que por cierto estaba en una zona muy exclusiva y el edificio donde estaba ubicado el departamento era bastante lujoso, al llegar el portero del edificio le pregunto a donde iba al decirle serena este le entrego un sobre negro con una rosa roja dibujada en el.

Serena lo abrió y dentro encontró una llave con una tarjeta también en negro

La tarjeta decía mas o menos así:

Serena dentro de este sobre hay una llave, te pido que por favor subas al 5 piso y te detengas frente al departamento num. 5 e introduzcas la llave.

Abre la puerta y entra, y por favor sin decir palabra alguna te sientes en la mesa que encontraras en la terraza.

ATTE.

DARIEN CHIBA.

Serena se sorprendió un poco pero así lo hizo, subió al 5 piso, llego a la puerta del departamento y abrió la puerta al entrar noto que el departamento era bastante amplio y agradable todos los muebles o al menos la sala y el comedor eran en color negro, había una mesa de centro de cristal donde había un jarrón con rosas rojas, las lámparas de las mesitas de los costados estaban hechas en cerámica blanca con las pantallas negras por donde miraba podía notar absoluta limpieza y elegancia, para ser el departamento de un chico estaba bastante lindo, la sala y el comedor estaban repletos de floreros con rosas rojas y velas aromáticas que por supuesto estaban encendidas y despedían un agradable aroma a vainilla, la luz de las velas le daba un ambiente demasiado romántico.

Serena estaba demasiado nerviosa, era la primera vez en su vida que tenia una cita así, camino hacia la terraza y noto una mesa con 2 sillas sobre ella un mantel rojo con una vela blanca encendida y el servicio para 2 personas, la terraza estaba llena de rosas rojas por donde mirara, serena se sentó y mientras esperaba la suave brisa le rozaba la piel.

De pronto se comenzó a escuchar una canción tocada magistralmente por violines, era la misma canción que serena había escuchado en el restaurant.

La mano de un joven se acerco y la invito a bailar cuando serena alzo la mirada se topo con un darien que le sonreía, venia vestido con un traje negro, una camisa blanca, corbata roja y un pequeño pañuelo rojo en la bolsa de su saco, se veía bastante guapo

Serena se levanto y comenzó a bailar, no decía nada solo sonreía.

te gusta la canción serena

mucho, me recuerda el restaurant

lo se princesa

serena…, no se como decirte esto pero la verdad……

Serena le puso 2 dedos en su boca rodeo su cuello y lo beso.

darien te amo desde niña, desde que te conocí, cuando te fuiste sufrí mucho, pero ahora que has vuelto mi corazón volvió a latir a vivir, cada poro de mi piel respira por ti,- mientras le rodaban unas lagrimillas-

lo se mi pequeña, lo sentí cuado bailamos y te estremeciste en mis brazos, lo supe el día que mis ojos te vieron de nuevo, y sabes yo también te amo, te amo desde el día que naciste, desde el día que te vi sonreír por primera vez , desde la primera travesura que hiciste con mi hermana, - enjugando las lagrimas de su rostro.

me fui a Alemania a cumplir mi sueño, pero no sabes cuanto me dolió dejarte, cuanto me dolió no verte estos años, mas que el dolor de no ver a mi familia me dolía no tenerte cerca, por eso volví, ya no podía estar lejos de ti, y por ti me quedare en París, acepte un trabajo en un hospital empezare a labrar mi futuro aquí, pero quiero que tu estés junto a mi.

que dices serena aceptas, aceptas ser mi novia, aceptas hacer un futuro conmigo

Serena lloraba no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella que lo amaba desde niña y que siempre lo vio tan inalcanzable lo tenia cerca de ella y le decía que la amaba, no podía sentirse mas que feliz, estaba al lado del hombre que amaba y lo mejor es que la amaba con la misma o mas intensidad que ella a el.

La pareja se fundió en un beso de amor y pasión, las manos de darien rodeaban la cintura de su ahora novia, mientras los de serena estaban en el cuello y nuca de su novio, para después unirse en un abrazo que los hizo flotar y subir al cielo.

La noche siguió su curso tanto haruka y pris, como serena y darien disfrutaban de la cena, de la música y de la compañía, darien le contó que el departamento fue regalo de sus padres ahora que el volvió a París y ahora lo compartía con ella regalándole la llave que horas antes le entrego en un sobre.

Cuando la velada termino ambos chicos llevaron a sus casas a sus respectivas doncellas, despidiéndose ambas parejas con un romántico beso y con las palabras de amor mas hermosas que hasta entonces serena y pris habían escuchado.

Cuando serena y pris llegaron a sus habitaciones pris se tiro en su cama, para seguir soñando con la noche que acababa de tener y con la felicidad que le embarga, serena por su parte corrió a encontrarse con su confidente y en sus paginas plasmo su emoción y su amor por darien y cada detalle de la noche que acaba de tener.

No imaginaba que mañana comenzaría su pesadilla.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO ****IX**

**EL ANGEL MALVADO LLEGA A MI CASA**

Al otro día viernes serena y haruka se levantaron para empezar su día, bajaron al comedor a desayunar de los mas feliz, ambos irradiaban felicidad

buenos días mi princesa como dormiste.

buenos días rana, muy pero muy bien y tu

excelente, mas que excelente diría yo

buenos días mis niños, uy pero que linda sonrisa tienen ambos, - saludaba luna su nana-

buenos días luna, - le respondieron ambos-

Luna era el ama de llaves y la nana de haruka y serena había estado en la familia tsukino desde que ella tenia 15 años, prácticamente toda su vida, conoció al padre de serena cuando este era apenas un niño de 5 años, conocía a la perfección todo lo que le pasaba a la familia cuando la madre de serena murió esta se dedico en cuerpo y alma a cuidar de ella la había visto crecer y la conocía mejor que nadie.

y bien a que se deben esas sonrisas

a que estoy feliz luna muy pero muy feliz , -sonreia serena-

ayyy y yo igual mi luna querida soy el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

buenos días hijos, - dijo kenji al entrar al comedo-

buenos días papa, - le respondieron sus hijos-

que bueno que están los 2 por que hay algo muy importante que debo decirles

de que se trata papa, -pregunto haruka-

el lunes en la tarde me fue a visitar mi sobrina.

tu sobrina? Cual? , -dijo serena-

la hija de mi hermano

pero el tío kinomoto murió hace años

lo se haruka, pero su hija vino a verme para pedirme ayuda.

y que clase de ayuda?, -preguntaba la princesa-

**FLASH BACK**

doctor tsukino su sobrina esta aquí, -le comento la enfermera

hágala pasar

por aquí señorita, -le indicaba la enfermera.

si gracias, hola tío kenji hace mucho que no te veo

si es cierto como estas, -respondio kenji con una sonrisa.

bien no me quejo

pues tú dirás, en que te puedo servir

sabes que mi padre murió verdad

si lo supe y lo lamente mucho, aunque no tuve una buena relación en sus últimos años, el siempre fue mi hermano el único que tuve, -comento kenji algo triste.

si lo se el me lo contó alguna vez, bien pues como sabes, el me dejo en la miseria, cuando mi mama se fue el se dedico a beber y parrandear no trabajo y por supuesto derrocho el poco dinero que nos quedaba, al morir el por ser menor de edad me enviaron a una casa de huérfanos.

por que no me buscaste?

tío, yo estaba en Japón recuerda que mi papa se fue después de que rompió relación contigo, además no tenia los medios para venir, por fortuna al salir de esa casa de huérfanos encontré a una persona que me ayudo, que resulto ser pariente de mi familia

mmm ya veo pero aun no me has dicho en que te puedo ayudar

tío tu eres mi única familia y aunque la ultima vez que te vi yo tenia 3 años mis padres siempre me hablaron de ti, no tengo a donde ir, no tengo familia, estoy completamente, -mientras lloraba.

no te preocupes, cuentas conmigo y con mi familia no te vamos a abandonar, y vamos a empezar por recibirte en casa, podrás mudarte el día que quieras y vivir con nosotros el tiempo que quieras, -le decía kenji conmovido.

A la chica se le dibujo una gran sonrisa había logrado el primer paso.

gracias tío, te lo agradezco en el alma, mmmm que te parece si llego el viernes en la noche, así preparas a tu familia y yo arreglare algunos pendientes, -dandole un abrazo

si esta bien, nos veremos el viernes y no temas ya no estarás sola.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

entonces llegara esta noche

asi es serena, les pido que estén aquí para recibirla organice una cena con todos para que le demos la bienvenida

con todos?

si hija con todos

que padre me alegra tener una prima , ay dios mió apenas tengo tiempo para llegar

vamos princesa te llevo tengo que estar en la ofician tengo una reunión con los del equipo de carreras

adiós papa nos veremos esta noche, -le dijeron sus hijos a kenji.

adiós hijos que tenga buen día.

En el auto de haruka

tú recuerdas a esa niña haruka?

mmm no mucho la ultima vez que la vi. tenia tres años y yo 8

pobre debe haber sufrido mucho, mmmm espero que seamos buenas amigas estoy segura que las chicas la aceptaran y así seremos 5 mosqueteras

oye eso seria muy divertido pero pobre de mi ya bastante es soportarte a ti, ahora tendré otra mujer en casa,-le decía divertido haruka mientras conducía al colegio de su hermana.

jajaja que chistosito, no se como le gustas a pris

ya ves suerte que tenemos algunos serena

Haruka dejo a serena en la escuela y esta al entrar lo primero que hizo fue contarle a sus amigas lo que su papa le contó, todas notaron que rei no había asistido a clases y la verdad eso las hacia muy feliz, todo volvía a ser como antes pues lita y mina tampoco habían ido a la escuela, cuando las clases terminaron las chicas se fueron a sus casas tenían muchas ganas de conocer a la prima de serena todas esperaban poder ser buenas amigas.

Al llegar la noche los amigos de la familia tsukino iban llegando, por supuesto yaten y taiki estaban ahí, ellos eran amigos de darien y haruka y los papas de todos los veían como parte de la familia, sobre todo diana la madre de amy y nicora la madre de Dafne, quien había enviudado cuando Dafne tenia 4 años.

Cuando llegaron obviamente corrieron a los brazos de yaten y taiki, poco rato después llegaron pris y darien con sus padres, haruka ya estaba ahí y no pudo evitar emocionarse cuando vio a su niña, haruka estaba decidido a que todos se enteraran de su relación con pris, asi que la tomo de la mano y les dijo a sus padres.

diego, paloma quiero que sepan que amo a su hija, que ayer empezamos una relación y que mis intenciones con ella son muy serias, darien hermano te prometo que la voy a hacer feliz y no la voy a hacer sufrir para que no partas la cara jajaja, papa michiru, les presento oficialmente a mi novia, -dijo orgulloso haruka.

Pris estaba muy emocionada, lo que haruka acaba de hacer le confirmaba que en efecto ya no era el mismo chico reventado que vivía en España

pues no me queda mas que felicitarlos muchachos, -pronuncio diego el padre de pris.

mi niña, estoy tan feliz por ti, - dijo su madre.

yo también me uno a la felicitación me da mucho gusto por ustedes, -comento kenji.

a mi también haruka, pris es una gran mujer, - comento michiru.

lo se por eso la amo

harka, amor que lindo

Serena apareció por fin y pregunto que sucedía, darien la tomo de la mano y también anuncio algo

pues como yo no me quedo atrás, yo también les anuncio que serena y yo somos novios

- un poco sorprendido y algo serio el papa de serena comento-, en serio?, pues vaya sorpresa, darien te vas a llevar a mi princesa, pero supongo que es plan de vida

papa nadie ha dicho que me voy a casar

no por ahora amor, pero mas adelante quien sabe, -dijo darien.

pues nos alegra mucho, -dijo diego

si hijo serena es un gran ser humano solo te pido que la hagas muy feliz, -hablo paloma

de lo contrario yo te voy a romper la cara hermano, -amenazo haruka.

no tienen que decirlo la amo y claro que la hare feliz

pues siendo asi no me queda mas que felicitarlos, -expreso el papa de haruka

si yo también los felicito, dijo michiru

Todos los presentes felicitaron a las 2 parejas las amigas de serena y pris estaban mas que locas con la noticia y que decir de yaten y taiki, en eso sonó el timbre y luna abrió

señor han llegado

perfecto, gracias luna

Kenji salio a recibir a los invitados, cuando volvió a la sala

amigos, hijos, michiru tengo le honor de presentarles a mi sobrina, -dijo kenji orgulloso.

Serena y sus amigas no podían creer lo que veían

papa ella es tu sobrina?

si serena, rei es la hija de mi hermano kinomoto

Las amigas se voltearon a ver, era imposible no podía se cierto, la sonrisa y la felicidad se les borro del rostro sobre todo a serena, un escalofrió la recorrió cuando noto que rei la miraba con mucho odio y por primera vez empezaba a sentir miedo.

hola me da mucho gusto conocerlos tenia muchas ganas de llegar y conocer a mi familia, espero que podamos llevarnos muy bien, -les dijo rei.

dalo por echo rei, desde hoy te digo que te sientas como en tu casa, nos da mucho gusto tenerte en la familia, -expreso haruka

Mientras serena y pris los fulminaban con la mirada, como se atreve a decirle eso pensaban.

De pronto la mirada de rei se poso en las mosqueteras

hola amigas que gusto verlas de nuevo

no seas hipócrita nosotras sabemos que no te gusto vernos y las verdad a nosotras tampoco, -dijo dafne

Todos excepto las amigas se sorprendieron por lo que dafne acababa de decir.

Dafne que te sucede?, pero que modales son esos señorita, que acaso conoces a rei para que te comportes así, -le reprocho su madre

si mama por desgracia si la conozco, ella y sus amigas son compañeras de clase desde el lunes

amor, ella es de quien nos hablaron en el restauran, - le pregunto yaten.

amor? Son novios?, -decia rei.

tienes problemas con eso

dafne ya basta compórtate, -le recriminaba de nuevo su madre.

no se por que se portan así conmigo no les he hecho nada, además solo quiero que nos llevemos bien ya que nos veremos mucho mas seguido,-pedia rei.

Rei era una experta en la actuación ya había logrado convencer a todos con su carita de mártir, pero las mosqueteras no le creían.

como te atreves a decir eso, además como esperas que nos comportemos después de que por tu culpa serena se lastimo,y tus amigas no han hecho mas que molestarnos a ver dime que esperas que hagamos, -dijo pris molesta.

priscila tú también?, donde dejaste la educación niña, -le dijo su madre.

pero serena tu me dijiste que te habías lastimado jugando básquet por que ahora dicen que rei tuvo la culpa.

por que así fue darien

no sere, di la verdad, fue un accidente y tu lo sabes nos caímos cuando tratábamos de encestar, yo te quería ayudar, era importante ganar el partido después del trabajo que nos costo empatar, pero no quise lastimarte no era mi intención

eres mas falsa que nada rei, tu sabes que así no fueron las cosas tu la empujaste e hiciste que se cayera, -reprocho amy

claro que no, mi intención nunca fue lastimar a serena, tío kenji te juro que no quería hacerle daño, en serio, -mientras unas lágrimas de cocodrilo ya le salían por los ojos, y se echo a los brazos del papa de serena

vamos rei no llores, debes estar feliz de estar con tu familia, no te preocupes además yo te creo se que nunca le harías daño a serena.

serena no tienes nada que decir?, -le pregunto su padre.

no, no tengo nada que decir, además como puedes creerle papa

serena ya basta, si te caíste o no eso ya paso y además fue solo un accidente, rei es tu prima y ya ha sufrido mucho en la vida como para que aparte te portes así con ella, -dijo haruka algo molesto.

ay si pobrecita, -dijo pris

ya niñas por favor, olviden eso, no creen que le deben una disculpa a rei por su comportamiento,-comento diego.

Queeeeeeeeee, -gritaron las 4

vamos, creo que se lo deben a rei, -dijo diana.

no diana no pasa nada en serio, yo no tengo problemas con ellas yo quiero que seamos amigas, -mientras le extiende a serena la mano y le dibuja una sonrisa.

amor?, -decia darien.

Serena le dio la mano de muy mala gana, al estrecharla se estremeció y una sensación de miedo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, mientras rei tenia fija la mirada en ella, la misma mirada que le lanzo el primer día que la vio.

gracias serena, pero que descortés he sido, miren el es seiya, es una persona muy importante en mi vida, mira tío el es de quien te hable supongo que podrá visitarme las veces que el quiera.

que tal seiya mucho gusto, y claro rei, claro que podrá visitarte el y todas las personas que quieras ya te dije que es tu casa y puedes hacer en ella lo que quieras

muchas gracias tío te lo agradezco

hola buenas noches es un placer conocerlos, -saludo seiya.

De pronto sus ojos se toparon en una rubia que el ya conocía.

hola serena, mucho gusto, al fin puedo hablar contigo y estrechar tu mano, siempre que iba por rei te veía salir con tus amigas, rei ya me había dicho tu nombre pero jamás pensé que serias su prima, y me siento muy afortunado por que así cuando venga a ver a rei podré verte, sabes eres una mujer muy hermosa, -le dijo el joven.

señor kenji, de verdad tiene una hija preciosa.

pues gracias seiya y por favor quitame el señor, no soy tan viejo como parezco

Darien estaba bastante molesto por el comentario de seiya, así que se acerco a serena y la abrazo

tienes razón seiya mi novia es muy hermosa, pero es mucho mas hermosa por dentro, tiene una alma maravillosa y es una gran mujer

Rei y seiya se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír

-que bien pensaba rei-, otra razón mas para destruirla, además darien no me resulta del todo desagradable y se que seiya me ayudara, - se decía.

pues tienes razón darien y te felicito cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso de tener a serena a su lado, ni modo eso me pasa por llegar tarde jajajajaja, -dijo seiya.

Darien se puso furioso por lo que acaba de decir y cuando le iba a responder michiru dijo atinadamente que la cena ya estaba lista, pues las cosas se estaban poniendo muy tensas

La cena paso muy tranquila, al terminar todos se marcharon dejando a la familia tsukino con su nuevo miembro, kenji y michiru le mostraron su habitación que estaba junto a la de serena que eran las ultimas y las mas alejadas de la planta alta, kenji y michiru dejaron a serena en la habitación de rei.

me puedes decir que te propones rei?

no se de que me hablas serena

no te hagas, hablo de todo el show que armaste hace rato

te refieres a eso?, - se levanta y se pone frente a serena con una mirada llena de odio y una sonrisa malévola- te dije que habías firmado tu sentencia, oh ya lo olvidaste?

Serena recordó la escena después del juego y el miedo la comenzó a invadir de nuevo

te dije que no te temo

y yo te dije que deberías

tu sabias quien era yo verdad?

No, no lo sabia, estoy muy cansada será que me puedes dejar dormir primita?

Serena se fue a su cuarto y saco su pequeño cuaderno y comenzó a escribir lo sucedido en la cena y sus temores sobre rei, ella estaba decidida a no temerle sabia que rei solo alardeaba, pero serena estaba mas que equivocada rei no alardeaba estaba decida a destruirla y no tenia idea de lo que le iba a pasar.

Esa noche rei estaba más que feliz había dado el segundo paso de su plan, y ahora ya podía empezar a poner todo en marcha, tal y como estaba planeado, ahora había una nueva pieza en el tablero…….. darien.


	10. Chapter 10

Cherrie SA : espero que siga siendo de tu agrado gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo

Patty Ramirez de Chiba . estas por descubri la pesadilla que serán esta por vivir

arias serena yo también te quiero campanita y gracias por leerlo de nuevo

Hehra . gracias me alegra que te guste y espera que ya esta por ponerse bueno

**Amsz88Chiba**** : gracias por tus comentarios me alegra que te este gustando**

**CAPITULO IX**

**NUESTRO BAILE DE GRADUACION SE ACERCA**

Los días pasaron y en la vida de las amigas todo marchaba muy bien, sus relaciones se fortalecían cada vez mas, habían pasado sus últimos exámenes con excelente notas y su gran baile de graduación esta muy cerca, el único pero que existía en la vida de serena era rei, esta ya había avanzado un gran trecho en su casa, se había ganado el afecto de la familia de serena que cada día la querían y procuraban mas, el brebaje de la gitana parecía estar surtiendo efecto, luna tampoco aceptaba muy bien a rei ella tenia una gran intuición y sabia que no tenia muy buenas intenciones con su niña, y no estaba tan perdida uno de los propósitos rei era aislar a serena de su familia para poder atacarla, la odiaba mas que a nada en la vida y su único motivo para vivir era hacerla pagar por lo que creía le había robado.

Seiya visitaba mucho la casa de los tsukino, cosa que a darien no le agradaba mucho, seiya poco a poco había comenzado a ganarse la confianza de serena el también tenia planes con ella.

Así los días transcurrieron hasta que un día en el colegio.

bien jóvenes, las clases están por terminar y su baile de graduación se aproxima, el comité organizador ya tiene todo listo y pronto empezaran a repartir las invitaciones, -decia setsuna a sus alumnos-

por otro lado como ustedes saben cada fin de curso el colegio organiza un encuentro deportivo y cultural con los colegios públicos y privados de Paris, esta vez se llevara a cabo después de la graduación por una semana, así que a partir de mañana todos los equipos y grupos culturales empezaran a entrenar para el encuentro.

Todos los alumnos estaban mas que contentos y por todo el salón se podían escuchar murmullos y risas.

miss una pregunta, podemos estar en los equipos, después de todo los integrantes empezaran a entrenar mañana no veo por que nosotros no podemos, .- preguntaba rei-

pues no lo se rei, pero no creo que exista mayor problema, mmmmmm les sugiero algo a los alumnos interesados, vayan hoy a hablar con los entrenadores y profesores a cargo, hoy tendrán una junta en la sala de maestros, expónganles su interés por pertenecer a un equipo tal vez estén de acuerdo.-sugeria setsuna-

ok miss eso haremos, gracias, -sonrio rei-

Cuando salieron de la escuela las chicas iban caminando sin un rumbo fijo

oigan ustedes creen que audicionen para estar en nuestros equipos, -comentaba preocupada pris-

de rei no me extrañaría, con tal de fastidiarme la existencia estoy segura que eso y mas haría, -decia serena-

por que lo dices?, -algo intrigada le pregunto amy-

por que eso ha hecho desde que esta en mi casa, ya se gano a mi papa y a haruka y no lo soporto, todos creen que rei es un perita en dulce.

eso es por que la muy hipócrita llega ante todos con cara de niña buena, hasta mi mama dice que rei es un dulce, - se podía notar que amy estaba molesta cuando dijo esas palabras-

si mi mama dice lo mismo, incluso me ha pedido que tratemos de ser amigas. –dafne se unia a la charla-

si supieran como es, no la adorarían tanto, hasta los chicos creen que es un encanto de niña, -pris estrujaba su cuaderno en las manos al decir eso-

es patético, -expresaba la hermana de darien-

si mucho, -asintieron las mosqueteras-

De pronto un Ferrari rojo se acerca a las chicas

hola chicas, -les decía seiya quitándose los lentes oscuros-

hola seiya, -dijeron al unisono-

¿a donde vas serena?, -le pregunto-

a casa a dejar mis cosas, pues tengo un reunión con mis amigos mas tarde, -contesto ella-

pues déjame llevarte

no, gracias seiya prefiero ir caminando con mis amigas

a ellas también las llevamos, -le señalo-

gracias de verdad pero no creo, además debes tener cosas que hacer

claro que no, vine por rei pero se va a quedar mas tiempo así que no tengo problema, anda vamos y podemos pasar por un helado, que dicen chicas no se les antoja un rico helado con este calor, -seiya sonreía pícaramente valiéndose de sus encantos para convencerlas-

anda serena vamos, además si se nos antoja un helado.- le suplicaron sus amigas-

pero no le va a gustar a darien. –decia serena preocupada

no inventes nadie le va a decir además a ellos los vamos a ver hasta las 7 en el café, recuerda que aparte vamos a ir a probarnos los vestidos para el baile, así que el no tiene por que saberlo. – pris la trataba de convencer -

ok esta bien vamos, -dijo serena no muy convencida y tras suspirar.

Todas se fueron con seiya sin saber que darien llegaría por serena al poco rato y se toparía con rei quien.

hola darien que gusto verte, - le saludaba rei muy efusiva dándole un beso en la mejilla

hola como estas rei, -algo sorprendido por el beso- ¿oye no has visto a serena?

¿que no te dijo?- insinuo rei en tono asombrado-

¿que cosa?-preguntaba el pelinegro

seiya paso por ella, serena se fue con el hace un rato- rei sonreía al darse cuenta que su comentario surtió efecto en darien-

así si es cierto lo olvide, bueno rei nos vemos, -el chico fingió algo molesto y se alejo-

que barbara por que no le dijiste que todas se fueron con el - pregunto mina sorprendida por lo que había escuchado

por que sembrar la duda en alguien es lo mejor que puedes hacer, esa duda lo esta carcomiendo y a mi me conviene que peleen y darien se decepcione de ella,- decía rei mientras su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción-

Seiya se llevo a las chicas a comprar un helado, y luego las llevo a su casa quedando de verse todas un par de horas mas tarde probarse sus vestidos.

Cuando llegaron a casa de serena esta le agradeció e intento bajarse cuando seiya la detuvo por un momento la observo en silencio lo que estaba incomodando a serena, poco a poco se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca, la joven se desconcertó y molesta, le pido que no lo volviera a hacer y se bajo del auto de seiya cerrando su puerta llena de furia

Una hora mas tarde se reunía con sus amigas, y juntas entraron a probarse los vestidos que usarían para su baile, se veían realmente hermosas y aunque el modelo era el mismo cada uno lo había escogido en un color distinto.

En ese mismo instante 4 jóvenes amigos se encontraban en una joyería ultimando los detalles para un regalo que mandaron a hacer para sus bellas compañeras, los 4 obsequios eran exactamente iguales, pero a la vez diferente ya que cada uno le había dado un toque especial para la mujer que amaba, estaban muy contentos salvo uno de ellos que no podía ocultar su molestia y aunque sus amigos le habían preguntado que pasaba el no quiso decirles nada.

Rato después ya se encontraban todos reunidos en un café

y como van son sus vestidos, - pregunta yaten abrazando a dafne y dándole un beso en la mejilla

muy bien, cielo ya están casi listos, -sonriendo le responde ella

estoy seguro que te vas a ver muy hermosa dafene

lo dices por que me quieres, yaten

yo también creo que te veras hermosa mi amy querida

espero que te guste taiki, aunque yo creo que si

sabes pris, esa noche será una noche maravillosa para ambos, te veras como una reina, mi reina a la que adoro y adorare toda mi vida, -mas enamorado que nunca estaba haruka-

yo estaré feliz de llegar del brazo de mi príncipe azul amor, -dijo pris sonriendo-

achhh ustedes son mas melosos que yaten y dafne, y miren que ellos siempre andan pegostiosos por la miel que derraman, -amy divertida se burlaba de la pareja-

ay amiga lo que pasa es que a nosotras no nos da pena que la gente nos vea, -sonreia pris-

Darien sin embargo estaba muy serio apenas había saludado a serena y esta estaba muy extrañada

amor ¿que tienes por que estas tan serio? darien

y todavía lo preguntas serena –darien estaba muy molesto y se le notaba en la voz y en el rostro

pues si, ¿que te pasa?, es que me preocupa verte asi

¿como te fue con seiya?, -le pregunto el pelinegro enojado ante las miradas de los chicos

¿seiya?, - serena extrañada preguntaba-

si, y no me digas que no paso por ti a la escuela serena

no, no te lo voy a negar darien, pero no hicimos nada malo, pero sabes lamento que dudes de mí , -la voz de la rubia comenzaba a quebrarse

y como no quieres que dude, si tu me das motivo para ello serena, - el joven cada vez mas levantaba la voz furioso

te quieres calmar darien –le pedia serena-

quiero que me digas que demonios hacias con el, - darien se dejo llevar por sus celos-

chiba calmate no te pongas asi, mi hermana te ama y jamás te podría hacer algo asi, -decia haruka tratando de calmarlo

por favor haruka es tu hermana que puedes decir, -darien tenia puestos sus ojos azules sobre serena llenos de furia-

sigo esperando que me digas que hacias con el

Por toda respuesta serena se levanto de la mesa con un gran nudo en la garganta dio media vuelta y salio del lugar sin despedirse de nadie

que haces chiba, ve tras ella, - le pedia haruka -

oye grandísimo tonto, no te dijo rei que todas nosotras nos fuimos con ellos, por que seguro esa te lo dijo, ella no quería ir pero nosotras la convencimos, hacia mucho calor y teníamos flojera de caminar pero claro la señorita no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de soltar veneno, - pris estaba enojada por la actitud de su hermano-

y ¿por que no me lo dijo?, - el rostro le cambio cuando su hermana le conto lo que paso en realidad

la dejaste acaso animal, -le reprocho yaten-

Darien salio disparado del restauran buscando desperado a serena, hasta que la vio 2 calles abajo y corrió para alcanzarla serena iba llorando, la duda de darien la mataba.

mi niña por favor perdóname, soy un perfecto imbecil, si me ofusque, me llene de celos y de rabia, no soporto la idea de que alguien mas pueda mirarte y te aleje de mi lado, -mientras la tomaba de la cintura abrazandola por detrás-

por favor serena dime que me perdonas

como pudiste dudar de mi darien

lo se mi niña, lo se, no tengo perdón, pero por favor perdóname se que soy un imbécil pero eres mi vida serena si te pierdo morire, te lo suplico dime que podemos olvidar lo que paso, - se arrodillo frente a ella suplicando su piedad-

ay darien si no te amara tanto, -al fin enamorada bastaron solo unas palabras para que ella lo perdonara-

Darien se levanto y la abrazo para después darle un beso en los labios, decidieron ya no volver al restauran, caminaron abrazados hasta la casa de serena.


	11. Chapter 102

CHICAS PERDON POR LA DEMORA AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPI EL CUAL ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE GRACIAS POR LEERLO Y POR DEJAR SUS POSTS.

EN CUANTO A SUS DUDAS RESPECTO DE POR QUE REI ODIA A SERENA ME TEMO QUE LAS DEJARE CON LA DUDA PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE MAS ADELANTE VIENE LA RESPUESTA, SOLO LES DIRE QUE REI SIENTO UN PROFUNDO ODIO POR SERENA POR QUE LA CREE CULPABLE DE SU DESGRACIA Y HARA LO IMPOSIBLE POR ARREBATARLE A LA PRINCESA SU FELICIDAD.

**CAPITULO X**

**LA GRAN NOCHE POR FIN LLEGO**

Por fin había llegado el gran día, la mosqueteras por fin asistirían a su baile de graduación todas habían decidido arreglarse en la casa de pris, así evitaría serena ver a rei, aunque esta prefirió ir a casa de lita a arreglarse para la gran noche

Las niñas se veían realmente hermosas, el vestido era un corsé straple con algunas incrustaciones en cristal que les acentuaba la figura, una falda amplia y un poco hampona,, el de dafne era color azul cielo, llevaba el cabello suelto sujetado solo con una media coleta y se había colocado unas pequeñas florecitas, el de amy era negro, ella llevaba el pelo solo con un poco de volumen, el de pris era lila muy bajito, ella llevaba el cabello recogido y se había dejado unos cuantos rizos sueltos, el de serena era verde limón, ella también llevaba el cabello suelto se había hecho unos cuantos espirales, todas llevaban gliters y muy poco maquillaje.

Cuando al fin bajaron sus papas estaban mas que maravillados por lo hermosas que estaban sus niñas

mis niñas se ven hermosas, -a punto de llanto hablaba la mama de pris-

bueno en vista del extraordinario desempeño académico y lo bien que san portado hemos decido darles 3 sorpresas, - decía diego-

la primera es que les vamos a conceder el año sabático que nos pidieron bueno será solo medio año para que puedan viajar por el mundo, con la condición de que en 6 meses ingresen a la universidad, seguía hablando el papa de pris mientras las mosqueteras se miraban entre si -

la segunda, es que bueno después de convencer con mucho trabajo a diego y a kenji, les daremos esta noche libre, podrán llegar hasta mañana para que disfruten de su baile con la condición de que se porten bien, -ahora diana la madre de amy era quien tenia la palabra-

y la tercera esta afuera, esperando por ustedes, -señalaba michiru-

Las mosqueteras salieron muy emocionadas y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vieron 4 coches ultimo modelo con un gran moño de regalo, los coches con los que todo el año habían soñado, las amigas se emocionaron, gritaron, se abrazaron y abrazaron a sus padres por las sorpresas después de un rato abordaron la limousine que ya las esperaba.

Cuando llegaron sus príncipes ya esperaban por ellas todos iban de traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color que el vestido de las niñas a petición de ellas con pañuelo en el saco delantero a juego con la corbata, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando las vieron descender de la limousine, se acercaron a ellas y las tomaron de la mano mas que orgullosos de llevarlas a su lado.

El baile fue en uno de los salones del palacio de versalles que estaba bellamente decorado a media luz en tono blanco y morado, lleno de estrellas y lunas que brillaban además de globos metálicos, los jardines también estaban iluminados en los mismos tonos que el salon haciéndolos lucir aun mas romanticos y hermosos.

En una de las mesas estaban rei quien llevaba un vestido rojo de tirantes con una abertura en la pierna derecha, lita iba de color azul marino completamente straple, y mina llevaba uno gris perla de corse y falda recta, todas iban con el cabello suelto y un poco maquilladas, seiya por su parte iba de un traje negro con una camisa azul cielo y la corbata negra quien al ver entrar a serena se obsesiono mas con ella al verla tan hermosa.

El baile comenzó con una hermosa canción que Vanesa mae toca magistralmente llamada romeo y Julieta que un dj había puesto para que las parejas abrieran pista la cual se fue llenando en su totalidad, disfrutando las mosqueteras y sus parejas de la melodía.

Después de un rato rei se acerco a saludar todos y sus amigas no perdieron oportunidad de saludar a yaten y haruka, los chicos tuvieron la brillante idea de invitarlos a sus mesa cosa que a serena, dafne y pris no les agrado mucho pues un ambiente de total tensión se comenzó a percibir , la música y el baile siguió hasta que….

darien bailamos, no te importa verdad serena, -le decía rei -

no, - le respondió ella seriamente-

yaten podemos ir a bailar, le das permiso Dafne, -lita burlonamente le preguntaba-

no necesito el permiso de dafne lita vamos, - le dijo yaten tomandola de la mano -

¿dafne?, - insistia lita -

ya te lo dijo yaten, no necesita mi consentimiento , - Dafne estaba enojada y no pudo disimularlo -

pris no te importa que me lleve a haruka verdad, -ahora era mina quien hablaba -

si me importa pero ya que, - la joven le respondió mirándola a los ojos-

no me digas que tienes celos de mí, - le dijo mina en un tono por demás burlon-

claro que no, solo que no me gusta que se rebaje a bailar con la gentuza, -respondio ella-

mi pequeña, solo es una canción, - la consolaba haruka que se sentía halagado de ver a su novia celosa -

¿serena bailamos?, - seiya le extendia la mano mientras le preguntaba -

si, claro seiya – extendiéndole la mano -

pero que se han creído estos míralo nada mas, que lindo se ve yaten bailando con esa – Dafne estaba furiosa y no lo disimulaba -

y que me dices de haruka, velo feliz de la vida y sonriente con mina, - pris tampoco disimulaba su molestia -

chicas no se pongan así, solo es una canción , -amy trataba de calmar a sus amigas sin lograrlo-

si ya quisiera verte si alguna de esas tratara de bajarte a taiki, -respondia pris -

vamos amigas ustedes son mucho mas que ellas y lo saben, - dijo taiki - ellos solo bailan con ellas por caballerosidad

y me vas a decir que por caballerosidad la tiene que abrazar y sonreír con ella así como lo hace – arremetió Dafne mas furiosa que antes-, es una zorra se le esta ofreciendo y el ni cuenta se da

¿estas celosa dafne?, -curiosa le pregunto taiki

pero claro, solo míralos taiki

achhhhhhh creo que haruka no va a amanecer mañana, yo lo mato, -pris gritaba encolerizada - como permite que la otra se le repegue tanto ay pero si ustedes los hombres son mas ciegos que un topo, como no se da cuenta que esa quiere todo con el,

gracias por bailar conmigo, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, - le decía rei a darien recargando su cabeza en el pecho de el-

no, no me des las gracias es un placer rei

Rei se acerco mucho a darien y cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar le fascinaba su aroma y estar en sus brazos la volvía loca, sentir su corazón latir hacia que la obsesion y el deseo por el aumentara, darien puedo notar que rei se estremecía y trato de separarla, justo cuando sus ojos vieron a otra pareja que bailaba muy animadamente, seiya tenia muy divertida a serena y la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura acercándola mucho a el.

Darien no pudo evitar sentir celos, muchos celos, al ver como seiya deslizaba su mano por la cintura de serena y como esta sonreía ante lo que el le decía, cuando la canción termino rei le agradeció a darien con un beso muy cerca de la boca, que hizo que serena se sintiera muy ofendida ante la aprobación de darien a ese beso, lita le dio un abrazo y le sonrió mientras dafne casi la mata, y mina acaricio el cabello alborotado de haruka lo que obviamente enfureció a pris, sin contar que seiya llevo a serena tomada de la mano hasta la mesa y deposito un beso en su mano al depositarla en su silla encendiendo aun mas los celos de darien.

Durante la velada serena y darien no se dirigieron la palabra, dafne y priscila estaban muy enojadas con sus novios mientras mina, y sus amigas disfrutaban.

De pronto amy y taiki se despidieron y se fueron dejando a las parejas, salieron del salón y abordaron el coche de taiki, en el camino iban conversando de todo hasta que llegaron al departamento de taiki

Taiki le pidió que entrara y amy se sorprendió el departamento estaba muy indo y en la mesa había un servicio para 2 taiki puso una canción muy linda y romántica (ghsot la sombra del amor) y la invito a bailar.

amy te amo, y quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida, - le decía el chico mientras la abrazaba -

mi amor yo también te amo, - amy rodeo su cuello y lo beso, para ella el era lo que mas amaba-

cierra los ojos mi niña

Amy cerro los ojos y taiki saco una cajita de su saco, extendió una mano de ella y deposito una estrellita de oro sujetada con una cadenita.

abre los ojos amor, -le pedia el

Al abrirlos los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lagrimas al ver una estrillas de oro en la palma de su mano que al abrir entono y una hermosa canción la misma que bailo con el hace momentos, y leyo una pequeña inscripción en la tapita

"**eres el sol que ilumina mis mañanas, eres la luna que acompaña mis noches te amo taiki"**

amor es hermosa – le dijo amy que empezó a llorar –

Taiki le coloco la estrella en el cuello y la abrazo después la cargo y la llevo hasta su recamara donde el amor que se profesan se unió para volverse uno solo.

Mientras amy y taiki se amaban, los demás seguían en el salón yaten se levanto y le pidió a dafne que se fueran se despidieron y salieron del lugar, lita los alcanzo en el estacionamiento argumentando que ella no se habia despedido de por que habia ido al baño descaradamente abrazo a yaten y le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca diciéndole que lo iba a extrañar lo que provoco la furia total de dafne

esto si no te lo paso, oyeme que te pasa, -fuera de si Dafne le reclamo su actitud a lita -

dafne solo me estoy despidiendo no te enojes, yaten es mi amigo , - lita le respondió cínicamente, mientras seguía abrazada de yaten -

Y yo nací ayer, que crees que soy tonta o que, - jalando a lita de una brazo para alejarla de el -

amor calmate no es para tanto, no la trates asi, - yaten le recrimino a Dafne -

yaten eres o te haces, - eran contadas las veces que Dafne perdia el control- no ves que esta ha estado toda la noche coqueteándote, no te has dado cuenta o que

no es cierto dafne, yaten es un buen amigo estos ultimas semanas nuestra amistad se ha fortalecido, no seas histérica, - lita se justificaba ante yaten -

histérica tu abuela ya estoy harta de ti, - levanto su mano para soltarle sonora bofetada que la tiro al piso -

por dios dafne que haces, - yaten que no daba crédito a lo que veía se enojo por la actitud de su novia -

Lita tras ponerse de pie no se quedo atrás y también le regreso la bofetada, dafne se enfureció y a puño cerrado se fue sobre el mentón de la joven, lo que la enfureció mas tirando a dafne al suelo para propinarle tremendos golpes subiéndose en ella, dafne por supuesto no se dejo y se defendió bastante bien regresándole a lita cada golpe que ella le daba.

Yaten furiosa intentaba separarlas sin lograrlo, hasta que los demás salieron ya que alguien fue a decirles lo que pasaba, rei miraba la escena divertida y maravillada de ver a dafne en el suelo, yaten estaba furioso por la actitud de dafne y haruka le ayudo a separarse.

oyeme bien dafne esto no se va a quedar así, oíste, -lita le gritaba fuera de si -

pues cuando quieras te vuelvo a dar otra, pero metete en tu cabecita lita que por defender mi relación le rompo la cara a quien sea

ya basta dafne, - yaten la tomo del brazo furioso-, deja de comportarte así pareces una mujer de la calle, anda será mejor que nos vallamos

Yaten llevo a dafne a su coche bastante molesto.

creo que ahora si se enojo yaten, -dijo serena algo mortificada -

no es para menos, el espectáculo que hizo dafne no fue agradable, -respondio darien que tenia un tono de voz muy molesto-

uno por amor hace muchas estupideces, hasta llegar a los golpes por la persona que se ama hermanito, - añadió pris -

yo estoy de acuerdo contigo chiba, no es agradable ver a tu novia por el piso golpeando a una mujer

tu mejor ni hables eh haruka , - le sentenciaba su novia,- que tu tampoco cantas mal las rancheras

por que mejor no entramos , -sugirio la rubia - y dejamos esta conversación tonta y ridícula.

Durante el trayecto al departamento de yaten, dafne y el no cruzaron palabras, la música era el único ruido que se escuchaba en ese auto, el iba muy serio y ella muy enojada por lo que hizo lita, era obvio que le dolía que yaten estuviera enojado, pero para ella su relación era lo mas importante, llegaron al departamento y al entrar dafne se sorprendió era la primera vez que entraba, el lugar era pequeño pero muy acogedor, todo estaba decorado en color blanco el concepto era muy minimalista se notaba el buen gusto, no se podía dudar que yaten sabia de diseño.

Yaten entro tras de dafne y coloco sus llaves en una mesita que estaba junto a la puerta, colgó su saco en el perchero de la entrada, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, sin dirigirle la palabra a ella, dafne se sentó en la sala sin saber que hacer ni que decir, no entendía por que la había llevado a su departamento si estaba tan enojado, la cocina tenia un arco que la dividía del comedor, yaten se recargo en ese arco y contemplo a su niña algo divertido, ella se desespero y camino hacia la ventana desde donde podía ver la torre eiffel iluminada.

De pronto las luces bajaron su intensidad y el estereo comenzó a tocar una canción de IL divo llamada por ti seré.

**CUANDO ME VI DESNUDO Y SIN ALIENTO**

**HARANDO UN MAR DESIERTO Y SIN AMOR**

**CUANDO PENSE QUE MI ALMA HABIA MUERTO**

**LLEGASTE TU COMO LA LUZ DEL SOL**

Dafne, no decía nada ni se movía de la ventana solo cerro sus ojos y escucho la música

**POR TI SERE MAS FUERTE QUE EL DESTINO**

**POR TI SERE TU HEROE ANTE EL DOLOR**

**YO SIN TI ESTABA TAN PERDIDO**

**POR TI SERE MEJOR DE LO QUE SOY**

Yaten se coloco detrás de ella y comenzó a acariciar sus brazos desnudos, dafne sin abrir los ojos solo se dejo llevar

**POR TI SERE MAS FUERTE QUE EL DESTINO**

**POR TI SERE TU HEROE ANTE EL DOLOR**

**YO SIN TI ESTABA TAN PERDIDO**

**POR TI SERE MEJOR DE LO QUE SOY**

El comenzó a besar su cuello, dafne se mordía el labio su respiración comenzó a agitarse, ella volteo y quiso decirle algo pero yaten no la dejo pues comenzó a besar sus labios.

La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su cuarto, ahí comenzó a bailar con ella la misma canción que se había repetido ya varias veces, mientras bailaba comenzó a acariciar su espalda a besar sus hombros,

Dafne solo se estremecía era lo mas hermoso que había vivido en toda su vida, yaten comenzó acariciar su cabello, a besar su oreja, ella acariciaba su nuca mientras lo besaba, ninguno de los 2 supo en que momento se fundieron en uno solo, durante horas estuvieron en los brazos del otro.

Cuando llego el amanecer una mano que acariciaba su rostro lo despertó, y pudo mirar la cara de un ángel que lo observaba sonriente, yaten la tomo en sus manos y la beso.

hola mi amor buenos días

buenos días mi ángel, como dormiste

feliz,- sonreía Dafne- mira te tengo una sorpresa, te prepare un delicioso desayuno.

mi niña no te hubieras molestado, -el joven miraba la charola y la miraba a ella - mmmmmm se ve tan delicioso, por cierto……

Yaten se orillo a su buró y saco una cajita que le dio a dafne, la abrió y se encontró con una pequeña estrellita de oro, sujetada con una cadena, al abrirla dafne escucho la misma melodía que bailo con yaten unas horas antes y una pequeña inscripción

"**Amo tu sonrisa y amo tus ojos cuando se reflejan en los míos" yaten.**

El la coloco en el cuello de su amada y la volvió a besar y se fundió en un abrazo con ella, dafne era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Mientras yaten y dafne se amaban la noche anterior haruka le dijo a pris que debían irse, después del incidente de lita y dafne mina solo le dijo adiós a haruka ante los ojos fulminantes de Priscila, darien y serena que estaba mas que enojados también se fueron, dejando a rei y los demás mas que satisfechos por lo ocurrido entre dafne, yaten, darien y serena, lita y rei pensaron que era el fin de sus relaciones pero…………….

mi pequeña ya no estas enojada. –le preguntaba haruka a su novia

si, y mucho, como pudiste bailar con mina, no te diste cuenta que quiere todo contigo, -la joven estaba realmente furiosa y el pudo notarlo en su voz

mi pequeña creo que exageras, mina y yo solo bailamos

si claro y me vas a decir que la agarrada de melena era parte del baile

me encanta que me celes pris, -le da un beso- , te ves tan linda cuando estas enojada.

a ver que harías en mi lugar haruka –un poco mas tranquila-

pues romperle la cara al tipo que se atreva a tocarte un solo cabello, lo ves por venir peleando ya llegamos, - estacionando el auto - Ven quiero que conozcas algo –le decía mientras la ayudaba a bajar del auto.

Llegaron a un conjunto edificios a las afueras de París, haruka llevo a pris a uno de los edificios y subieron al 3 piso se detuvieron en el dep num 1

¿a quien venimos a visitar haruka?

entra y ya veras

Pris entro al departamento y se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, el lugar que era algo grande estaba lleno de globos en forma de corazones rojos, y rosas muchas rosas blancas, además la decoración del lugar era en tonos verdes muy acogedor y muy limpio.

bienvenida a mi casa amor, -le decía haruka-

¿tu casa? y tu desde cuando tienes casa, o mas bien departamento

desde ayer, pero eso no importa, quieres beber algo

si, claro

Haruka fue a la cocina y saco una botella de vino tinto helada le sirvió una copa a pris y otra el, después puso un poco de música se acerco a su novia que estaba sentada en un sillón y se coloco frente a ella

por ti mi pequeña, -chocando su copa con ella -

por nosotros mejor, por nuestro amor y por que siempre estemos juntos, - chocaron sus copas y le dieron un sorbo-

¿que me miras tanto haruka?, - sonrojada le pregunto -

tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu boca, toda tu que eres hermosa, eres la creación mas divina que he visto en mi vida.

Pris dejo su copa y se echo a los brazos de su amado príncipe, lo beso con toda la pasión y amor que le tenia, haruka se levanto y rodeo su cintura, acaricio su espalda, para besar su cuello y su oreja, ella se estremecía y dejo escapar un leve gemido que haruka escucho perfectamente, la respiración de ambos se agito y pronto las caricias subieron de tono, la condujo hasta la recamara principal, donde se quito el saco y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, pris solo se dejaba llevar, estar con el hombre que ella amaba era lo que mas deseaba en su vida.

De pronto se escucho una canción que llevaba a pris a las nubes era la misma que haruka le canto el día que le pidió que fuera su novia, ella cerro los ojos y comenzó a bailar con su amor, mientras el se la cantaba al oído desamarraba el nudo de su vestido, las manos de ella recorrieron el cuerpo de el y lo liberaron de su camisa, ella comenzó a besar su cuello, sus hombros erizando la piel de haruka que seguía liberando a su cuerpo del vestido que tanto le estorbaba, sin darse cuenta los dos se estaban volviendo uno solo y su inmenso amor se transformo en el mas grande, intenso, apasionado y puro que alguno de los 2 sintió alguna vez

A la mañana siguiente haruka llevaba horas contemplando a la mujer que dormía junto a el, de pronto comenzó a acariciar su rostro con una rosa, mientras sonreía extasiado, de pronto un par de hermosos ojos castaños lo miraron y la mas dulce sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de su pequeña.

hola pequeña dormiste bien

mas que bien, contigo a mi lado pase la mejor noche de mi vida

te tengo una sorpresa mi pequeña

¿Qué?

te la daré cuando te levantes, es mas te va a esperar en el desayuno, - y dicho esto haruka se levanto dejándola en la cama -

Rato después los 2 se encontraban en la barra de la cocina listos para desayunar, después de saborear un exquisito desayuno preparado por el, le ofreció a pris café esta acepto y al voltear su taza se llevo una linda sorpresa, en el platito había una estrellita de oro sujetada con una cadenita, cuando la abrió pris escucho la misma melodía que haruka le canto al oído la noche anterior y una pequeña inscripción que decía

" **el amor de mi vida eres tu, pues mi mundo era ciego hasta que encontré tu luz" haruka.**

Esa misma noche un pelinegro va conduciendo su auto muy enojado mientras su acompañante una rubia va mirando hacia la ventana derramando una lagrima

darien ¿por que no confías en mi?, - su voz podía refeljar el dolor que sentía -

yo confió en ti serena, pero no seiya

me he cansado de decirte que seiya no es nada mio, ni siquiera somos amigos, el va a ver constantemente a rei, y bueno yo vivo en esa casa, pero no me crees

si te creo serena, pero en serio saber que seiya esta cerca de ti me pone muy mal

pues yo podría decir lo mismo de rei, y sobre todo después de verlos bailar

serena yo no siento nada por rei, solo baile con ella por que me lo pidió y por pura caballerosidad

darien es que tu no la conoces rei no es lo que parece

serena no crees que estas exagerando, no puede ser tan mala como tu y pris dicen

mejor olvidémoslo, - la rubia comenzaba a resignarse -nunca nos vamos a poner de acuerdo y la verdad no quiero seguir peleando, ya tuve bastante con la noche, y yo que pensé que seria la mas hermosa y feliz de mi vida, que tonta, - decía mientras limpiaba una lagrima de su rostro -

la noche no termina aun serena

para mi si.

Durante EL resto del trayecto serena no dijo nada y darien no hizo el intento de arreglar las cosas

darien ¿que hacemos en tu departamento?, pensé que me llevarías a mi casa

tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante serena y aquí nadie nos va a molestar, así que vamos.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, darien abrió y le dijo a serena que entrara pero que cerrara los ojos, cuando entro la llevo de la mano hasta la terraza que estaba iluminada con velas y con muchos globos de estrellas y lunas.

Darien le pidió que abriera los ojos y serena quedo maravillada con lo que vio, aparte de lo hermoso que se veía la terraza tenia una vista hermosa de la luna y un hermoso cielo estrellado.

El le dio una copa de vino blanco helado y puso un poco de música para amenizar el ambiente.

se cuanto te gusta mirar la luna y las estrellas mi niña, - mientras abrazaba su cintura y le daba un beso en su mejilla -

Serena no decía nada estaba extasiada mirando la luna, desde niña pasaba horas mirándola la transportaba a otro mundo, la llenaba de paz de tranquilidad.

darien, ¿me amas?

mas que a mi vida

¿Por que no confías en mi entonces?

Si confió en ti y mucho mi niña

Entonces por peleamos cada vez que seiya se me acerca, - su voz amenazaba quebrarse -

Por que no lo soporto hay algo en el que no me gusta,- el reflejaba una gran angustia en sus palabras - por que no soportaría perderte, no podría vivir sin ti serena, te volviste mi mundo y el motor que mueve mi vida.

para mi no hay mujer mas hermosa y maravillosa que tu.

Serena sonrió y volteo a ver a su príncipe a los ojos, le rodeo el cuello y lo beso, darien tomo su cintura y correspondiendo al beso de la mujer que ama,

La música siguió y la pareja empezó a bailar, a flotar en las nubes, después darien la tomo en sus brazos y mientras la besaba la condujo hasta la habitación, al llegar a ella la bajo y al ritmo de la música siguieron bailando, a el lo volvía loco el aroma del cabello de serena y el de su piel, olía a cítricos, se sentía fascinado con su belleza, amaba mirar sus ojos y descubrir en ellos su inocencia, su calidez, serena tenia una luz hermosa, que emanaba pureza, calidez y un inmenso amor por la gente que estaba a su alrededor, y eso era lo que darien mas amaba de ella

eres tan hermosa mi niña, -mientras tomaba su rostro en sus manos y la besaba, para después besar su oreja, su cuello, acariciando su espalda y sus hombros desnudos.

Serena temblaba en sus brazos y su respiración se agitaba cada vez mas, de pronto comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de darien mientras el quitaba los listones de su hermoso vestido sin dejar de besar y acariciar su piel,ella pdia sentir el rastro húmedo que la boca de su novio dejaba por su cuerpo, podía sentir sus manos subir y bajar por su espalda, ella solo se estremecía era la primera vez en su vida que tenia esas emociones y el podía percibirlo

no temas mi niña te aseguro que no te hare daño –le dijo con todo el amor que sentía – confía en mi

es que yo – ella trato de decir algo y el no la dejo callándola con un beso –

Ella no se dio cuenta cuando el suavemente la deposito en la cama estaba tan emocionada y feliz que solo dejaba que su cuerpo respondiera a sus caricias, sus manos instintivamente recorrieron la espalda de su novio lentamente mientras su boca se fundía en un beso con la suya, y así sin darse cuenta ambos se fundieron en uno solo y se amaron como si fuera el ultimo día de su existencia.

A la mañana siguiente mientras darien dormía, serena se encontraba en la terraza tomando un vaso de jugo y contemplando la majestuosidad del río sena que brillaba por el hermoso y radiante sol de esa mañana, a la rubia le parecía la mas hermosa de su vida.

Unas manos le colocaron un pequeño dije en el cuello y le rodearon la cintura mientras le daba un beso de buenos días en la mejilla

te ves muy linda con mi camisa princesa

si lo se,- apenada por el comentario, gracias por el regalo amor, - lo tomo entre sus manos para verlo -

de nada mi niña pero te falta la mejor parte ábrelo

Serena abrió la estrellita de oro que darien le había dado cuando la canción que bailaron en el restauran y la noche que darien se le declaro comenzó a sonar y una pequeña inscripción se leía

"**Así como las mareas necesitan de la luna para existir yo necesito de ti para vivir te amo". Darien**

La noche para las amigas fue mágica y hermosa, seria la ultima que tendrían en mucho tiempo, pues los acontecimientos que estaban por empezar lo cambiarían todo.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XI**

**LA PRUEBA DE FUEGO COMIENZA.**

Las mosqueteras se preparaban para su encuentro deportivo después de su baile de graduacion, mina había logrado entrar al grupo teatral donde estaba pris, representarían la obra de romeo y Julieta quedándose mina con le papel de Julieta y pris en un papel secundario, eso le dolió mucho pues se había preparado mucho para ser Julieta y no soportaba que mina hiciera su papel.

Amy iba muy bien en el club de ajedrez, se estaba preparando muy bien para hacer un gran papel y taiki entrenaba mucho con ella, era un buen rival para amy, para dafne las cosas tampoco marchaban muy bien, en los últimos días no se había sentido muy bien, amanecía algo indispuesta y con muy poco apetito y para colmo lita se había colado en el equipo de natación era mucho mejor nadadora que dafne, por lo menos mas rápida y dafne se sentía muy incomoda seria una dura competencia tener a lita en el equipo, además de que últimamente se cansaba mucho mas rápido y tenia mucho sueño

Rei por su parte entro al equipo de equitación a serena eso le cayo como bomba y durante uno de los entrenamientos sucedió algo que cambio completamente al equipo.

bien serena vas muy bien, - le decía el entrenador - da una vuelta mas y comienza a saltar obstáculos con el caballo, vamos rei sigues tu, haz lo mismo que serena.

Serena y rei se emparejaron cuando de pronto empujo a serena y la hizo caer del caballo afortunadamente no se lastimo solo se ensucio un poco

serena ¿estas bien?,- pregunto el entrenador mientras corria hacia ella, -

que pretendes rei matarme, - la rubia le pregunto furiosa -

no sere, claro que no, - rei se contesto fingiendo una angustia que no sentía -, fue un accidente, mi caballo se alebestro un poco

no mientas rei lo hiciste con toda intención de tirarme, que te propones

estas loca, de plano alucinas serena yo no haria algo asi, sabiendo que tu vida esta en peligro no seas histérica

loca tu abuela, ya me tienes harta rei yo mejor que nadie te conozco y se que para fastidiarme la existencia eres capaz de eso y mas, - la joven poco a poco perdia la cabeza -

alucinas sere, creo que la caída te altero un poco los nervios

señoritas ¿que sucede, que pasa aquí?, - pregunto el entrenador que llegaba con ellas -

Serena no aguanto mas y le soltó a rei tremenda bofetada y se le fue encima, algo era cierto rei habia hecho todo esto para provocar a serena sabia que si se alteraba las consecuencias para ella serian desastrosas y aprovecho muy bien la situación.

ayyy serena que te pasa, -gritaba rei deseperada al tener a la rubia sobre ella,- estas loca o que, ya te dije que fue una accidente

lo hiciste a propósito, - serena no dejaba de golpearla – te conozco rei

serena suficiente, - dijo el entrenador - esta vez pasaste el limite,

Cuando las separo llevo a serena ante su orientadora y hablo con ella durante un rato mientras serena esperaba afuera.

Rei por su parte sonreía satisfecha, había logrado su propósito por lo menos el primero de ellos e hizo una llamada telefónica.

hola, adivina que acabo de llevar a cabo lo que te conté, jajajajaja si todo resulto tal y como esperaba, -la joven no dejaba de reir y celebrar su victoria, - jajajajaja si estoy mas que feliz, ahora empieza el siguiente paso ya sabes que hacer encargate del coche, Mmmmmm en serio ya conseguiste el programa de la computadora, - sus ojos se iluminaron al saberlo - que bien perfecto ok encargate también de eso

vamos rei, - le dijo el entrenador - la srita setsuna quiere verte

En la oficina de la srita setsuna se encontraban rei y serena

serena esta vez pasaste el límite, - la maestra estaba mas que decepcionada -, rompiste las reglas y debes sufrir un castigo

si lo se y asumo las consecuencias, - decía ella arrepentida - pero miss que quede claro que solo me defendi, rei me tiro del caballo con toda intención de hacerme daño.

mentira, miss eso no es cierto, - se defendia rei usando su carita de mártir -, yo no la quise tirar, el caballo se puso loco ya se lo explique a serena pero no entendió y se me fue encima, mire como me dejo la cara.

miss por favor eso no es cierto ella me tiro del caballo igual que como lo hizo en el partido de básquet

basta serena, -la interrumpió su maestra -, ya no importa si lo hizo o no lo cierto es que rompiste las reglas ya estabas advertida de que una falta mas de indisciplina, lo siento serena estas fuera del equipo

queeeeeeee, -serena sintió un dolor muy dentro - miss no puede decirme esto, no puede sacarme he trabajado mucho en el equipo no lo haga, - serena no resistió mas y comenzó a llorar, amaba a el equipo y había luchado mucho por el, mientras rei solo sonreía- .

lo siento serena, - fueron las palabras de su maestra - pero son las reglas estas fuera.

miss pero no puede hacer eso – rei con su carita de mártir fingía que esa decisión le dolia a ella también- , el equipo no puede quedarse sin capitán por favor no la saque.

lo siento rei las reglas no las pongo yo, pero no te preocupes el equipo no se quedara sin capitán tu tomaras su lugar.

Serena se quedo helada, no podía ser cierto rei no podía quedarse con su equipo no podía.

no miss por favor eso no, - serena suplicaba con un nudo en la garganta. - ella no, se lo suplico ella no

serena, - le decía la orientadora, - rei es la mejor amazona después de ti, quien mejor que ella, y ahora por favor ya dejemos esta discusión, rei vuelve a entrenar que te esperan y tu serena puedes irte ya no tienes nada que hacer en el colegio, ya no eres alumna y no perteneces al equipo, y agradece que ya tienes tu certificado de lo contrario eso también estaría en juego.

Serena salio del colegio con un gran dolor de cabeza y en su corazón, no podía creer que rei lograra convencer a todos con esa carita de mártir, ella sabia que su intención era lastimarla, pero ahora eso ya no importaba rei se había quedado en su lugar, ella competiría con su equipo y serena ya no partencia a el.

Al llegar a su casa corrió a su recamara y corrió a desahogarse con su confidente, con su diario lloro y lloro hasta que se quedo dormida, luna la despertó y le dijo que sus amigos estaban abajo esperándola, había olvidado que iría al cine con todos.

hola chicos, - dijo serena - perdón olvide que nos veríamos en el cine

princesita que tienes, - se acerco haruka tomando su rostro, - ¿ por que has llorado?

por que te fuiste al terminar de entrenar, - le pregunto pris, - te estuvimos buscando y no te vimos ¿que sucedió?.

yo………..yo ya no voy a volver a entrenar jamás, - contesto la princesa con la voz quebrada -

¿por que mi princesa?, si amas montar a caballo, y el equipo es tu pasión, - le pregunto haruka preocupado -

por que ya no tengo equipo, me sacaron de el, - agachando la mirada -

queeeeeeeeeeeeee, - fue el grito unisono que se escucho en la sala -

¿por que amor?, - le pregunto darien acercándose a ella -

Serena les contó sobre lo sucedido, las amigas por supuesto se enfurecieron, dafne y pris estaban hartas de rei y estaban decidas a romperle la cara y a matarla si era necesario, pero lo que mas sorprendió a serena fue escuchar a haruka y a darien.

serena pero como se te ocurre hacer algo así, -le dijo reprocho haruka, - si sabias que ya estabas advertida

tenia que ponerle un alto a rei, - contesto ella -

serena ¿que te pasa?, - ahora era darien el que le recriminaba, - desde que rei apareció tu y las demás no han hecho mas que molestarla, hablar mal de ella, decir que es una bruja y para colmo es la segunda vez que la golpeas

darien como te atreves a decir eso – herida le decía su hermana al escucharlo -, ustedes no saben como es rei, además serena es la que necesita que la defiendas no esa.

yo la defiendo pris, pero eso no quiere decir que debo apoyar sus tonterías, serena la regó y tiene como consecuencia estar fuera del equipo

Serena lloraba, no sabia si por lo de rei, o por el dolor que darien y haruka le estaban causando con sus palabras

tienes razón chiba – dijo haruka -, mi hermana la regó y debe pagar las consecuencias y si estar fuera del equipo es la consecuencia de su acto pues ni modo, eso le pasa por ser tan salvaje y golpear a rei después de que se disculpo

pero ¿que te pasa?, - preguntaba pris - , es tu hermana

amor lo siento, - respondia el joven -, pero no debe ser hacer así con rei, ella ha sufrido mucho como para que le hagan la vida de cuadritos, rei es una buena persona.

no lo puedo creer haruka, - le decía su novia algo molesta - .

En ese momento kenji llego muy enojado y le pidió a serena que lo acompañara al despacho, diciéndole a sus amigos que serena no iría al cine con ellos.

serena tu maestra me llamo y me conto lo que paso – su padre la miraba fijamente mientras la regañaba -, ¿que tienes que decir al respecto?

nada – le respondió ella con la mirada agachada - , no tengo nada que decir

ah entonces aceptas que si tuviste la culpa de tu arranque de histeria

diga lo que diga no vas a creerme, así que no hay nada que decir, si también quieres castigarme hazlo, total peor castigo que estar fuera del equipo no puedo recibir.

me sorprende tu cinismo –le dijo levantándole el rostro - , serena, pero esta bien, tu los has dicho ya tienes suficiente con estar fuera.

ahora vete a tu cuarto no quiero verte mas por el resto del dia, - le ordenaba su padre -,

Serena subió a su cuarto con todo el dolor de su corazón, le partía no competir, pero la mataban las palabras de darien y haruka no entendía por que le habían dicho eso.

Las piezas en el tablero estaban siendo movidas magistralmente, al fin la venganza que tanto había sido planeada empezaba a ponerse en marcha.


	13. Chapter 13

GRACIAS A TODAS X SUS COMENTARIOS ESPERO Q LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, CHICAS AHORA SI YA COMIENZA LO INTERESANTE Y DIVERTIDO, LA SALY LA PIMIENTA DISFRUTENLO

**CAPITULO XIII**

**UNA ADVERTENCIA, UNA DESCICION.**

La semana del encuentro deportivo llego y a las chicas les fue muy bien en todas sus demostraciones, amy gano el primer lugar, dafne quedo en segundo, y pris tuvo mucho éxito en su obra, todos sus seres amados estaban ahí, todos menos serena, quien estaba en una depresión desde que la sacaron del equipo darien ya no la visitaba con mucha frecuencia y haruka apenas le hablaba pues ellos habían decidido imponerle un castigo por su actitud hacia rei, cosa que ella aprovecho a la perfección y gano terreno acercándose mas a darien.

hola bombón – le decía seiya que la fue a visitar -, me da gusto ver que ya saliste de tu habitación

que haces aquí no deberías estar con rei en el deportivo, - le respondió ella fríamente - ,

ella esta muy bien acompañada, toda su familia esta con ella, incluso hasta darien le fue a echar porras

Serena sintió un dolor en el corazón cuando seiya le contó eso

por que no salimos, - le dijo el - , a que te de un poco de aire bombón

no gracias no tengo ganas y deja de llamarme bombón no me gusta

perdón bombón pero es que te quiero mucho en esto tiempo me he encariñado contigo como no tienes idea, y no soporto verte triste, si el imbecil de darien se diera cuenta de cuanto lo quieres no te trataría así.

Serena se puso roja cuando seiya le dijo que la quería, pero no estaba de ánimos para escuchar algo así

por favor, no sigas seiya, - le suplico ella - ,

serena de verdad odio verte triste, - la toma de la mano mientras busca sus ojos azules -.

hola serena, - le decía haruka mirándola fríamente -, por lo que vemos ya se te paso la depresión

haruka!!!! - le dijo ella muy sorprendida -, que hacen aquí, - mientras un escalofrio la recorre al ver que todos sus amigos y darien estan ahí -

te molesta – le pregunta de nuevo su hermano -, pues tus amigas quisieron pasar por ti para festejar y que no estuvieras sola, pero por lo que se ve tu ya estas acompañada

vaya seiya se ve que no pierdes el tiempo – le decía rei -, ya veo por que no fuiste a verme competir

no te molesto verdad – le respondió el sabiendo que sus palabras harian un gran daño -, pero sucede que algo mejor me entretuvo verdad bombón, - mirando a serena a los ojos -

amigas podemos hablar un segundo, - les pidió serena -, hay algo que deben saber

claro – dijo pris, mirando a serena sorprendida igual que dafne y amy, quienes la siguieron hasta su cuarto -.

Serena se fue con sus amigas sin mirar a darien que estaba bastante enojado por como encontró a serena y por las ultimas palabras de seiya, en su habitación serena les contó como sucedieron los hechos, pero no quiso bajar a explicarle a haruka y darien por que sabia que no le creerían como últimamente sucedía, así las mosqueteras regresaron a la sala sin serena y le dijeron a todos que se fueran.

Darien enojado le pidió a rei que fuera con ellos, a lo que esta ni tarda ni perezosa acepto, pero invito a sus amigas también, acción que las chicas le molesto.

Ya en el café.

vamos ya no te enojes darien – le decía rei -, estoy segura que seiya y serena tenían una buena razón para estar juntos.

rei, no ayudes quieres, - le dijo pris -

oigan y de veras ya decidieron a donde se van de viaje, - les pregunto taiki antes que pris matara a rei -

si amor – dijo amy feliz -, ya decidimos, aunque tuvimos que quitar lugares pues no recortaron el tiempo, pero aprovecharemos muy bien estos 6 meses

vaya eso si es suerte – comenzó a decir lita -, mientras unas se van de viaje otras tenemos que buscar trabajo para sobrevivir

¿buscas trabajo lita? – pregunto yaten -, ¿que sabes hacer?

se computación, y algo de secretariado

¿por que no trabajas en mi constructora?, se me fue la secretaria y no se, se me ocurre que mientras consigo otra tu puedes tomar su puesto

amor ¿ es una broma verdad? – pregunto Dafne -, no pensaras contratar en serio a lita

si claro Dafne hablo en serio – dijo el -, lita necesita trabajo y mientras tu estas de viaje para no extrañarte yo tendré un proyecto muy importante sobre un hotel nuevo y necesito una secretaria, así que lita si te interesa te espero el lunes en mi oficina.

claro que me interesa yaten - respondió ella con un brillo en los ojos - , gracias y por supuesto que el lunes voy a estar ahí, dafne espero que no te moleste te aseguro que te lo voy a cuidar mientras andas de viaje

el se puede cuidar solito – fue la respuesta de la joven que moria de celos -, no necesita de los cuidados de nadie.

Dafne estaba muy enojada con yaten no le gusto que contratara a lita

ay lita que bien ya tienes trabajo – la felicitaba mina -, oye haruka y tu cuando tienes carrera me encantaría ir a verte, sabes amo la velocidad y me encanta las carreras de formula uno

mañana hay una exhibición con los nuevos autos si quieres ir estas cordialmente invitada van a ir todos.

si claro encantada, - le respondió mina emocionada -

Pris fulmino con la mirada a haruka, y durante toda la tarde lita y mina no perdian oportunidad de coquetearles a los chicos, para dasagrado de las mosqueteras.

Cuando la velada termino los chicos se despidieron y llevaron a sus princesas a sus casas.

¿por que contrataste a lita yaten?, - le pregunto Dafne camino a su casa -

por que necesita el trabajo, y yo necesito una secretaria

pero ¿por que ella?

dafne, no quiero pelear por lita – molesto por la pregunta y los celos de su novia -, no entiendo por que sientes celos por ella, ella es solo una miga mientras tu eres el amor de mi vida

por que no entiendo como no te das cuenta que le gustas

no exageres amor, ahora resulta que todas las mujeres que se me acercan quieren conmigo

olvídalo, es obvio que no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo, lo que si es un hecho es que antes de que lita y tu fueran amigos nuestra relación no pasaba por estas cosas.

es que no entiendo por que pris, serena y tu no soportan a rei y las chicas, son buenas personas y ustedes deberian ser buenas con ellas

queeeeee, - protesto ella - buenas personas, yaten por dios, que no se dan cuenta, desde que ellas llegaron al colegio no hicieron mas que molestarnos, nosotras solo nos defendimos

niña en serio ya dejemos a un lado esta conversación te amo demasiado como para pelear por ella.

Yaten la detuvo y la rodeo de la cintura para besarla, dafne correspondió el beso de su novio y olvidaron la discusión, aunque ella sabia que nada bueno iba a suceder si lita entraba a la oficina de yaten.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en el autodromo viendo la demostración de autos, haruka estaba corriendo por supuesto, lo que ponía sumamente nerviosos a kenji, michriru, serena y pris, cuando la demostración termino, corrieron a felicitar a haruka, pris le dio un gran abrazo y un beso diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba de el, serena también lo abrazo, y mina no perdió la oportunidad de colgarse a su cuello dándole un gran abrazo, todos en especial pris se la comían con la mirada.

La tarde paso sin contratiempos, disfrutaron de una exquisita comida que ofreció la compañía que hizo la demostración, serena y darien no se miraban el seguía sumamente enojado por lo sucedido con seiya, le extrañaba que serena no intentara hablar con el, y serena no lo iba a hacer pues sabia que no le creería, además de que estaba muy herida por su desconfianza, y eso rei y seiya lo aprovecharon muy bien.

Esa noche mientras serena salía de bañarse, rei entro a su cuarto

¿que haces aquí?, - pregunto serena sorprendida -

quiero hablar contigo, - le respondió rei -

pues no creo que tengamos algo de que hablar rei

sabes serena, deberías pensar mejor las cosas respecto a darien

¿a que te refieres?

a que no encajas con el serena , es decir darien es tan guapo, varonil, seguro de si mismo, y tu pues a pesar de tus 18 años te ves como una niña, además eres una llorona e insegura, en serio como que no eres pareja para el, por que no lo dejas y le das la oportunidad de que este con alguien de su nivel

no me digas y supongo que esa eres tu no, -le dijo la rubia sarcásticamente -

bueno no, podría ser cualquiera serena, alguien a su nivel

pues olvídalo rei, yo amo a darien y no lo voy a dejar por nada del mundo y menos por ti

pues por ese amor que dices tenerle deberías dejarlo ir, sabes seria horrible que algo malo le pasara por tu necedad, no crees!!!!¡¡¡¡¡

¿algo? ¿A que te refieres?, - le cuestiono la rubia -

no se, un accidente tal vez, o hasta la muerte que se yo, la vida no es nuestra y todo puede pasar

¿ me estas amenazando rei? – serena comenzaba a preocuparse -,¿ me estas diciendo que si no dejo a darien algo le va a pasar?

no claro que no, yo no seria capaz de lastimar a darien, si yo lo amo.

¿ que tu que? , - la joven sorprendida y molesta le preguntaba a rei -

lo amo – le respondia rei encarándola -, me gusto desde que lo vi y ahora que he convivido mas con el me di cuenta que es un gran hombre y que no lo mereces, y si no, pude evitar enamorarme de el

largo de aquí, nunca oyelo bien nunca voy a dejar a darien nos amamos y lo que hagas no podrá separarnos jamás

que bueno que estas tan segura – clavo sus ojos en ella fijamente -, entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte, hasta mañana serena.

Cuando rei salio del cuarto saco su celular e hizo una llamada

si has oído bien, mañana, no me importa se supone que eso ya estaba listo y si no, tienes esta noche para hacerlo, pero tiene que ser mañana, vamos a ver si esa tonta sigue diciendo lo mismo después de esto.

Al día siguiente lita comenzó a trabajar con yaten en su oficina, el día paso y como a eso de las 7 pm alguien llamo a casa de los tsukino

hola pris – era la voz de serena que había respondido la llamda -, ¿como estas?, ¿que tienes por que lloras? – le pregunto al notar la voz de su amiga -, queeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!, - y una gran cara de angustia se dibujo en el rostro de serena -, si, si voy para allá.

Serena corrió hacia su coche tras colgar el teléfono y en menos de 15 min. llego al hospital donde trabaja su papa, al llegar a la sala de espera de urgencias vio a todos ahí reunidos, diego, paloma y pris tenían una cara de preocupación enorme igual que michiru que se encontraba con todos.

por dios, ¿que paso?, ¿como están?, - preguntaba llena de angustia -

tranquila pequeña, - le dijo michiru - tu papa y otros médicos están con ellos no te preocupes, haruka y darien van a estar bien.

Kenji!!, - dijo diego al ver aparecer al dr tsukino - , por fin ¿que paso?¿ como están?

tranquilos por fortuna no fue nada de peligro – explico el doctor -, solo tiene algunos golpes y tendrán que usar collarín por unos días, afortunadamente las bolsas de aire y las cinturones de seguridad evitaron que el accidente fuera mayor.

pero papa ¿que paso?, - angustiada serena pregunto de nuevo -

no lo se bien princesa – le dijo -, darien venia manejando y de pronto el coche no freno, pero afortunadamente no paso a mayores, solo que esta noche se quedaran aquí.

A serena una conversación le vino a la mente, dio media vuelta y salio corriendo de nuevo a su coche para desconcierto de todos, serena llego a su casa lo mas rápido que pudo y entro a la habitación de rei.

que no sabes tocar o que serena, - dijo rei molesta -

tu fuiste verdad, tu lo provocaste, - agarrándola por el cuello de la blusa -

de ¿que hablas?, -pregunto sin entender que pasaba con serena

darien y mi hermano tuvieron un accidente y seguro tu tuviste que ver, - dejándola caer en la cama -

Rei se puso blanca y se levanto de la cama de un gran salto comenzando a llorar muy angustiada.

serena te juro que no se de que me hablas, yo no podría llegar a tanto y menos a darien – lloraba desconsolada -, por dios dime que no le paso nada, dime que esta bien

si esta bien por fortuna no pasó nada

que bueno gracias a dios – decía ella - , serena en serio te juro que no fui yo, pero lo ves, darien pudo morir y no le diste la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien que si lo merezca, dios mio por favor ayudalo – pedia rei de rodillas ante la imagen de un cristo -, por favor te lo ruego.

Serena no creyó el show que acaba de hacer rei, estaba segura que si tenía que ver en su accidente, su amor por darien era más grande que nada en el mundo, por el seria capaz de sacrificar todo incluso su propia felicidad, así que tomo una decisión que le cambiara la vida.

tu ganas rei – después de un suspiro -, voy a dejar a darien, sacrificare mi amor por el con tal que a el no le pase nada.

Rei le dio la espalda y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

es lo mejor serena –le dijo en un tono afligido -, además no dicen por ahí que si amas algo lo dejes ir, si regresa quiere decir que es tuyo y si pues nunca lo fue, así que yo que tu no me preocuparía si darien te ama regresara a ti.

Serena salio del cuarto de rei, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, al llegar a su cuarto se tiro en su cama a llorar, lo que acababa de hacer le dolía en el alma, pero estaba segura que era lo mejor, sacrificaría su amor por la seguridad de su príncipe.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO XIII**

**LAS FOTOS QUE DESTROZARON MI VIDA.**

Al día siguiente serena no fue con los demás a al hospital, tenia que evitar a toda costa ver a darien, si estaba decidida a dejarlo tenia que alejarse de el.

Durante los días que siguieron serena evito verse con darien, atender sus llamadas, haruka estaba muy extrañado con el comportamiento de serena, así que decidió enfrentarla junto con todos los demás, excepto darien.

serena queremos saber que pasa contigo y chiba, - le pregunto haruka -

nada, no pasa nada

como que nada – le dijo pris -, no estuviste con el cuando salio del hospital, no respondes sus llamadas, ya no sales con el, mi hermano esta muy extrañado además te vemos triste, ya no hablas, ya no eres la misma ¿que pasa?

amigas estoy bien – les dijo dibujando una sonrisa que estaba muy lejos de sentir -, es solo que creo que darien no encaja conmigo

de que hablas – dijo taiki -, el y tu hacen una pareja hermosa, desde que se volvieron a ver la química fue muy notoria entre ambos

darien debe tener a otra clase de mujer junto a el – repitió la rubia -, yo no encajo en su vida, además últimamente nos la pasamos peleando, se enoja conmigo por lo que le hago o le digo a rei, y la verdad ya me canse, yo no quería una relación si

ah ya salio el peine – le dijo haruka -, estas enojada con darien por la actitud que tomo cuando lo del pleito con rei, princesa esa fue una decisión que tomamos ambos, creímos que no era lógico que reaccionaras así, ni a darien ni a mi nos gusto verte rebajada a ese nivel, tu eres una dama como para andar agarrando a golpes a todo mundo.

¿y por eso la trataron así? – le reprocho pris -, la castigaron creyendo que le hacían un bien sin pensar que serena ya tenia bastante con estar fuera del equipo por culpa de esa, además apenas puedo creer que la defiendan mas a ella que a nosotras.

amor rei a pasado por mucho dolor en su vida – justificaba haruka -, perdió a sus padres vivió en un asilo de huérfanos muchos años, y justo cuando encuentra una familia, su familia, ustedes la rechazan, la golpean, la agraden cuando lo único que ella ha querido es ser su amiga

una amiga no hace todo lo que rei nos ha hecho – interrumpió Dafne -, y menos lo que le ha hecho a serena, rei es mala y es el colmo que no se den cuenta, que les ha dado, que les han dado ella y sus amigas

otra ves sus amigas, dafne estamos aquí por serena – dijo yaten molesto - , por saber que le pasa y tu sacas a sus amigas, ya deja en paz a lita, si sigues molesta por que trabaja conmigo ni modo dafne, lita lo necesita y aparte es un buen elemento y no voy a despedirla por que a ti no te guste que este conmigo

lo ven a eso me refiero – dijo señalando a yaten -, que les dieron que las defienden con uñas y dientes, desde que ellas llegaron nuestras vidas se complicaron, peleamos con nuestra parejas, dejaron de creer en serena su hermano y su príncipe, que sigue que nos dejen por ellas

no digas tonterías Dafne – arremetió haruka molesto - , nosotros las amamos y nunca las dejaríamos por ellas, mina, lita y rei son muy buenas amigas nuestras, y las vamos a apoyar cuando lo necesiten aunque a ustedes no les guste.

no pues así ni hablar – dijo pris sarcásticamente -, entonces para que seguir hablando si siempre vamos a llegar al mismo punto, ustedes del lado de esas y nosotras del lado de serena.

priscila no estamos del lado de rei – dijo haruka -, es solo que no entendemos por que son así con ellas, mina me ha dicho que ha tratado de ser amiga de todas, pero que tu no la soportas por que crees que siente algo por mi, y no es así, mina es una buena amiga, ama las carreras tanto como yo, y cuando va la oficina nos la pasamos hablando de coches en ningún momento me ha dado pie para pensar que siente algo por mi

ay haruka que ciego estas – dijo pris -, que ciegos están todos

ya basta!!!! – grito serena -, ya dejen de pelar por causa de ellas, total el daño ya esta hecho y no hay nada que hacer, rei gano y es lo que importa, y ahora si me disculpan los dejo me duele mucho la cabeza, ah y amigas luchen por el amor no dejen que nada ni nadie se los quite, las veo luego va.

Serena subió a su cuarto dejando a todos desconcertados era obvio que algo la estaba matando ¿pero que?

.

Después de un rato las parejas ya se encontraban en otro lugar y arreglando sus diferencias por separado, yaten y dafne en la casa de dafne, pris y haruka en la de pris y amy y taiki en el cine, ellos realmente no tenia grandes problemas, salvo que se ponía del lado de los chicos cuando amy se ponía del lado de sus amigas.

Ese mismo día en la tarde rei se encontraba en un café con seiya quien le estaba entregando un sobre.

seiya eres un genio – lo felicitaba rei dándole un beso -, no cabe duda que el photo shop hace milagros, gracias a este programa de computación tengo en mis manos esto que me va a ayudar a hacer la herida mucho mas grande

me sorprendes primor – le decía seiya -, tu odio por ella es tan grande que has llegado a hacer cosas horribles.

no vengas a darte baños de pureza conmigo seiya, olvidas que te conozco mejor que nadie, crees que no se que clase de vida tienes, de donde sale todo el dinero que tienes, yo mejor que nadie se de tu nivel de maldad, eres capaz de matar o ya lo olvidaste.

dinero que a ti te encanta gastar o no primor, - le dijo el cínicamente -

debo reconocer que si, amo gastar tu dinero . sonriendo - ademas de esto tu también saldrás ganando, serena estará vulnerable, eso la va a destruir y desangrar antes del tiro de gracia, y tu podrás estar a su lado para consolarla, envolverla hasta que logres tenerla.

eso es cierto – dijo el joven bebiendo un poco de café -, yo me quedo con serena y tu con darien, bueno manos a la obra entonces , me voy primor voy a poner en marcha nuestro plan y esta misma noche estará todo hecho y estoy seguro que ya con resultados

ok, nos veremos en casa como a eso de las 9 a y seiya asegurate de que el sea el primero en recibir el paquetito – sonreía rei -

no te preocupes primor, es el primer lugar a donde ira, adios.

Ese mismo día cerca de las 9: 30 pm. Alguien llego a casa de serena.

Serena – le decía luna - mi niña te buscan.

te dije que no quería recibir a nadie, - le dijo la rubia desde su cama -

anda mi niña baja, esta visita te esta esperando le urge verte

¿quien es nana?

darien.

Serena se levanto y se arreglo rápidamente, una gran emoción la comenzó a invadir, darien había venido a arreglar las cosas al fin, su corazón latía con fuerza el amor que ella dejaba ir regresaba, serena corrió a la sala y al ver a darien la sonrisa se le borro del rostro cuando los ojos azules de su amado la miraron.

La mano de darien se impacto fuertemente en la mejilla de la joven haciéndola caer.

ahora entiendo por que has evitado verme – le dijo el lleno de furia -, por que rechazas mis llamadas - mientras le aventaba un sobre a serena –

¿que es esto?, - pregunto ella –

Ábrelo!!!! – le ordeno el con un grito -

Serena saco el contenido del sobre y no pudo articular palabra cuando vio lo que había en el

darien!!! ….. te juro que no se que es esto – su voz se lleno de angustia -

mentirosa - le dijo el levantándola del brazo - me vas a decir que no eres tú la de las fotos

En el sobre había muchas fotos de serena con distintos tipos donde se apreciaba a la rubia teniendo relaciones con todos ellos, incluso se podían apreciar fotos de serena con mas de dos tipos en la cama.

como pudiste serena – su mano apretaba fuertemente el brazo de serena y sus ojos que antes la veian llenos de amor ahora están llenos de odio - , como fuiste capaz de hacerme algo así

te juro que no se que es esto – serena estaba empezando a sentir mucho miedo -, yo no podría hacerte algo así, darien yo te amo.

Mentirosa – fueron sus palabras -

En ese momento otra mano de darien se volvía a impactar en su rostro con mas fuerza que antes aventándola al suelo tras soltarla , serena volvió a caer sin entender aun que estaba pasando , darien la levanto del suelo nuevamente y empezó a apretar sus brazos con mucha furia, la pequeña comenzó a temblar asustada era la primera vez lo veía tan enojado y con tanto odio en su rostro, y comenzó a llorar de miedo y de dolor.

como pudiste burlarte de mi así, como pudiste jugar con mi amor de esa manera – le reprochaba el joven sin soltarla y apretándola mas fuerte cada vez -, serena yo te amaba, daba mi vida por ti, estaba dispuesto a vivir un futuro contigo, quería vivirlo contigo, por ti hubiera ido al mismo infierno, y todo para que, para que un instante lo echaras a perder

pero claro ahora lo entiendo todo mientras yo sufria por no saber de ti tu estabas feliz de la vida revolcandote con estos tipos, eres una basura serena, una cualquiera

darien creeme, yo te amo mas que a mi vida – era la suplica de la joven -, no seria capaz de hacerte algo así te lo juro, eres lo que mas amo en la vida darien creeme te lo suplico

Darien la soltó y la aventó contra el sillón

¿amor?, por favor tu no sabes lo que es eso, no eres capaz de amar a alguien – el pelinegro se acerco a su rostro-, las mujerzuelas como tu no saben lo que es amar, pero oyelo bien serena esto que acabas de hacer lo vas a pagar y caro te juro que vas a llorar lagrimas de sangre, me vas a suplicar de rodillas piedad y te juro que no la tendré contigo así como tu no la tuviste para hacer mi amor pedazos.

Darien se fue, dejando a serena llorando, sin percatarse que alguien observo todo lo sucedido y salio tras de darien con la satisfacción del deber cumplido en su rostro.

Seiya llego a los 10 min, argumentando que iba por rei para llevarla a cenar, cuando luna lo paso encontró a serena en el sillón en shock, estaba pálida y fría, seiya se acerco y la tomo de la mano lo que hizo que serena regresara de su trance cuando vio a seiya frente a ella, se echo en sus brazos y lloro, lloro con todo el dolor dentro de ella.

Seiya por un momento sintió un gran remordimiento el mejor que nadie sabia lo que estaba pasando con serena.

Al poco rato llego kenji y haruka casi detrás suyo, kenji le pidió a seiya que se fuera, cuando serena vio el mismo sobre se aterro pensó que darien se lo había llevado a su padre, lo que ella ignoraba es que un sobre exactamente igual había llegado a manos de todos y cada uno de los amigos de serena, a casa de amy, dafne, pris, taiki, yaten, al consultorio de kenji, haruka lo vio por que estaba con pris en su casa pero en su oficina estaba el mismo sobre.

Serena se levanto y miro de frente a su padre y su hermano, que la miraban llenos de enojo de pronto haruka la dio un par de bofetadas.

dime que esto es una mentira – le gritaba haruka -, dímelo!!!!!!! Maldita sea.

como has podido llegar a tanto – ahora era kenji que le reprochaba a gritos-, como has podido manchar mi nombre, como te has atrevido, serena, ¿que te ha pasado?.

Serena temblaba al escuchar a su padre gritarle de esa forma era la primera vez en toda su vida que lo veía tan enojado, haruka estaba furioso contra su hermana no dejaba de gritarle y de zarandearla fuertemente de los brazos serena no decía nada estaba petrificada por el miedo y el dolor

cuando te convertiste en esta…………. en esta ramera – le decía su hermano sin soltarla - , claro ahora entiendo por que has cambiado tanto últimamente, por que te la pasas en la cama con estos tipos!!!!!! – le grito a la cara -, ¿ por que serena?,¿ por que?, tu eras mi princesa, eras lo que mas amaba, eras la niña mas pura y limpia que existía ¿por que nos haces esto?.,- la tenia sujeta de los brazos haciendole daño con sus manos y palabras -

Kenji no decía nada, estaba muy decepcionado de su hija, de su niña, la luz de sus ojos, a serena ese silencio la mataba.

serena lo que has hecho no tiene nombre – le dijo su padre duramente -, me has deshonrado, y has llevado mi apellido por el fango, pero a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar, a partir de ahora te vas a quedar sin coche, sin viaje y sin privilegios en esta casa, ya no serás la princesa de este lugar, luna!!!!, luna!!!! - le gritaba desesperado -

dígame señor, - dijo la mujer angustiada de ver que estaba pasando -

a partir de ahora dejaras de consentir a serena y de su disciplina me encargare yo, - te quedo claro luna-, serena – le dijo a su hija - desde este momento comerás sola, no quiero verte en mi mesa, es mas quiero verte lo menos posible, a partir de hoy ya no eres mi hija, has entendido serena, luna te quedo claro!!!

si señor, - respondió luna -

Kenji se fue ignorando las lágrimas de serena y sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse.

haruka por favor escúchame – pedia serena -, te lo suplico, no se……………

no serena – interrumpió el -, no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir, me fallaste, y al igual que mi padre yo tampoco tengo hermana, mi princesa no es una prostituta como tu y sabes que evítame la pena de verte por favor, me das asco

Haruka se fue, y serena se dejo caer en el piso luna la abrazo de rodillas mientras serena lloraba y se retorcía de angustia, no sabia que estaba pasando no entendía como y por que su mundo se estaba haciendo pedazos.

Mientras eso pasaba en un bar, darien llevaba ya 2 botellas de tequila estaba echo pedazos el dolor, el odio y una gran tristeza lo invadía, cuando una mujer que llevaba rato observándolo se acerco a el.

ya no tomes darien te hace daño – le suplico rei -, además serena no lo merece

¿que haces aquí rei?.

no pude evitar oír su discusión, vi cuando saliste de la casa y te seguí imaginando que harías algo así, y ya ves no me equivoque.

De pronto en la rokola se comenzó a escuchar una canción que hizo que a darien se le salieran unas lágrimas mientras apretaba el caballito de tequila en sus manos.

**Ojala que te mueras que se abra la tierra y te hundas en ella que todos te olviden**

**Ojala que te cierren las puertas del cielo y que todos te humillen**

**Que se llene de penas tu alma y entre mas te duelan que más te lastimen**

**Ojala que te mueras que tu alma se vaya al infierno y que se haga eterno tu llanto**

**Ojala pagues caro el haberme engañado aun queriéndote tanto**

**Que se claven espinas en tu corazón si es que aun tienes algo**

**Ojala se un tormento acordarte de mi si es que un día lo haces**

**Ojala sea tanto el dolor que supliques perdón se vuelve tan insoportable**

Darien solo miraba el caballito que tenia en sus manos las lagrimas le rodaban por las mejillas, rei que se sentía mas que satisfecha por su acción, solo le acariciaba el cabello sin decirle nada

**Ojala que te mueras que todo tu mundo se vaya al olvido**

**Se que no debo odiarte pero es imposible tratar de olvidar lo que hiciste conmigo**

**Ojala que te mueras que todo tu mundo se quede vació**

**Ojala cada gota de llanto te queme hasta el alma**

**Ojala que no encuentres la calma**

**Ojala que te mueras**

darien por favor ya no tomes, no te hace bien – le pedia rei fingiendo una preocupación que estaba lejos de sentir -, además serena no te merece solo piensa en todo lo que te ha hecho, ella no te ama, no te valora, no hagas esto por ella.

no es justo rei – decía el con su voz ahogada por el llanto y el alcohol -, yo la amo, la he amado desde que era niña, creí que era una mujer limpia, pura me hacia sentir feliz, su alma y su corazón puro me enloquecían.

ya por favor no bebas más

déjame rei, quiero embrutecerme para no sentir, para no recordarla, para no recordar sus besos que me queman, el olor de su piel, -darien estaba muy mal entre el alcohol y su dolor y rei comenzó a sacar provecho de eso -

crees que de verdad valga la pena, serena no merece que te pongas así, ella es una cualquiera una que no te merece, mientras tu la idolatrabas ella coqueteaba con todos los chicos del colegio, le sacaba provecho a su popularidad, los chicos de la fotos no eran los únicos, serena se revolcaba con quien se le pegara la gana

y mírate tu aquí emborrachándote por ella, cuando ella ahorita ya debe estar en brazos de alguien mas

no me extrañaría – dijo darien bebiendo de nuevo del caballito de tequila -, dios pero como pude ser tan estupido y no darme cuenta

no te culpes la verdad es que serena engaña y engatusa a todos con esa carita de ángel

y yo que la hice mía por que la amaba por que quería compartir un futuro con ella que imbecil como se habrá reído de mi la muy………………

Darien intento caminar pero la verdad sus piernas no le respondian, estaba demasiado borracho para sostenerse en pie, rei lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo a su departamento.

Mientras eso sucedía los amigos de serena reunidos en casa de amy trataban de comunicarse con ella pero luna no les permitió hablar con su amiga, pris trato de hablar con haruka pero tampoco estaba disponible, luna le dijo que se fue en su moto muy enojado sin decir a donde.

Haruka estaba en una orilla del rió sena, bastante furioso contra su hermana, pero también tenia mucho dolor dentro de el, no quería creer que serena se hubiera convertido en la mujer de las fotos.

Serena mientras tanto seguía en shock estaba en su cuarto sobre su cama recordando todo lo que había pasado, sentía el impacto de las manos de darien en su rostro y un gran dolor le invadía el cuerpo, temblaba, de miedo tenia mucho frió, y una gran dolor de estomago, serena se arrodillo junto a su cama y con el rostro bañado en lagrimas le suplico a dios que la llevara a lado de su madre.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO XIV**

**EL DOLOR DE SERENA, Y EL ERROR DE DARIEN**

Rei y darien llegaron al departamento de este, al entrar rei fue directamente al cuarto de darien con toda la intención de que se acostara.

vamos darien acuéstate, – le decía rei que lo conducía a su cama - y duérmete para que se te quite la borrachera

rei dime que no te vas a ir por favor, - suplicaba el -

Claro que no, no te voy a dejar te lo prometo me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas

Darien miro a rei a los ojos y la abrazo, le acaricio el cabello, y comenzó a besarla, primero el cuello, luego la oreja hasta llegar a los labios, comenzó a recorrer su espalda sus brazos, rei no podía creer lo que estaba pasando esto no estaba en el plan y por supuesto le encantaba así que ella también comenzó a besar a darien, las caricias subieron de tono, darien dentro de su borrachera cargo a rei y la deposito en la cama sin dejar de besarla empezó a desabrochar la blusa de ella bajando por su pecho devorando cada centímetro de ese cuerpo, rei solo se dejaba llevar, darien la miraba y miraba a otra persona en rei, a una mujer a la que amaba mas que a su vida le sonrió acariciando su rostro y comenzó a besarla, a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, explorando cada centímetro de el, la hizo suya creyendo que era otra le llego su mismo aroma acaricio la misma piel y miro los mismos ojos azules que tanto amaba durante esa noche darien y rei fueron uno, hasta que el sueño lo venció mientras rei lo contemplaba dormir feliz por el resultado de esa noche

fue mejor de lo que esperaba, – se dijo rei -, ahora me perteneces a mí, y pronto su vida será mía, darien que le viste a esa niña estupida, que te dio para que la amaras tanto, pero ya me voy a encargar de que la olvides de ahora en adelante solo existiré yo en tu vida,

Rei se recargo en el pecho de darien y se quedo dormida, cerca del amanecer darien despertó y al sentir un cuerpo junto a el volteo y lo primero que vio fue a rei, de pronto como balde de agua helada que cayo sobre el comenzó a recordar cada detalle de la noche anterior, la escena con serena, la cantina y a rei su dolor y su odio volvieron a el, contemplo a la mujer que estaba a su lado le acaricio el rostro y le sonrió, de pronto se levanto busco el pantalón de su pijama y camino hacia la ventana donde observo la ciudad de París, durante unos minutos contemplo el amanecer y volvió a la cama para dormirse con rei en los brazos.

A las 7 de la mañana serena se levanto con un fuerte dolor de estomago corrió a su baño a volver lo poco que tenia en el, estaba demacrada con los ojos hinchados y pálida cuando se vio en el espejo noto que sus mejillas tenían unos pequeños moretones y sus brazos tenían las manos marcadas de haruka y darien, comprendió al fin que no había sido una pesadilla que lo que había vivido un día antes era real tan real como el dolor que sentía su cuerpo, serena se baño se vistió y salio a la calle necesitaba aire, camino durante un rato y llego al departamento de darien dudo entrar pero en el fondo necesitaba hablar con el explicarle y suplicarle que le creyera, serena entro y camino hacia la habitación del hombre que amaba, al abrir la puerta se quedo helada cuando vio a rei en brazos de darien.

Pris acababa de llegar al departamento necesitaba saber si su hermano estaba bien, sus padres estaban muy preocupados darien no contestaba el celular ni el teléfono cuando llego y entro al departamento vio a serena petrificada en la puerta de la recamara con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, pris observo lo que ella veía y que tanto dolor le causaba, llenándose de coraje cuando vio a su hermano en la cama.

buenos días darien, ¿dormiste bien?, - le pregunto pris molesta -

¿Priscila?¿ que demonios haces aquí tan temprano?, - le dijo el al sorprenderse de ver a su hermana, de pronto sus ojos se fijaron en la persona que estaba parada en la puerta -

mis papas estaban preocupados por ti – respondió ella -, y vine a saber si estabas bien pero ya vi que si, - mirando a rei -

darien amor que pasa – pregunto rei que despertaba al escuchar las voces -, ahhhh hola pris que gusto verte tan temprano por aquí, - le dijo sorprendida -

Pris se acerco a la cama y abofeteo a rei con todo el odio del mundo

esto era lo último que te faltaba, mujerzuela, - le grito pris -

oye no te permito que la trates así, ¿que te pasa?, - le reprocho su hermano levantándose de la cama de una salto -

¿que te pasa a ti darien? – le pregunto su hermana -, como pudiste pasar la noche con esta, estoy segura que rei tiene que ver en todo lo que sucedió entre serena y tu

Rei se levanto enredada en la sabana y le regreso la bofetada a pris

es la ultima vez que me tocas oíste estúpida – gritaba rei -, yo no tengo nada que ver con las gracias de serena, no tengo la culpa de que sea una mujer fácil una cualquiera

nosotras no creemos lo de las fotos y estamos seguras que tú tienes que ver, a quien más que a ti le conviene ver a serena infeliz, -pris levanto la mano para regresarle el golpe pero darien la detuvo -.

mira Priscila si ustedes creen que serena es inocente seguramente es por que ustedes son iguales – dijo darien furioso -, es mas no me extrañaría que también existieran fotos tuyas como las de esta

Priscila se soltó y la bofetada se la dio a darien

eres un perfecto animal como te atreves – la joven miraba a su hermano llena de coraje -, no pero claro que te atreves, si pasaste la noche con rei te atreves a eso y mas, darien como puedes dudar así de serena ella te ama, no te duele verle la cara, no te duele saber que esta sufriendo

Darien se acerco a serena y mirándola con mucho odio

no, nada que tenga que ver con esa me interesa – respondió sin dejar de ver a la rubia -, serena la serena que yo amaba esta muerta ya no existe, la mujerzuela que esta frente a mi no es mas que eso una mujerzuela que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, por mi se puede morir en este instante y a mi me va a dar exactamente igual, - mientras seguía mirándola llena de odio -.

por que no te largas Priscila, - le dijo darien -, y me dejas en paz ah y llévate a esta…………….a esta mujer contigo, y no vuelvas a mi departamento oíste, no por que seas mi hermana tienes derecho de meterte en mi vida, te quedo claro y ahora largo, largo de aquí!!!! – señalando la puerta -.

apenas puedo creer que hayas cambiado tanto en una noche – dijo pris -, te desconozco darien.

agradécele a tu amiga – dijo el -, a esa que tanto defiendes y que no es más que una basura, una prostituta a ella es a quien debes reclamarle este cambio y no a mí.

ven serena vámonos – tomandola de la mano - no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

lamento tanto que hayas pasado por esto con tu hermana – le dijo rei fingiendo una preocupación que no sentía -, creo que fue un error, no volverá no debe volver a suceder jamás, será mejor que me vaya

no espera, - tomándola del brazo - , no te vayas, rei………….rei¿ te casarías conmigo? – pregunto darien -

darien no te sientas comprometido conmigo a nada – le dijo rei tristemente -, lo que paso entre nosotros fue algo que yo decidí hacer por que te amo, te amo desde el día que te vi por primera vez afuera del colegio, así que no te sientas obligado yo no espero nada a cambio.

- mirándola a los ojos -, me basto una noche para saber que te necesito, que eres la mujer que estaba esperando, la mujer que quiero para madre de mis hijos y con quien quiero empezar un futuro, por favor rei acepta casarte conmigo, - suplicaba darien -

Oh darien, nada me haría mas feliz que ser tu esposa, - lo abraza mientras en su rostro de dibuja una gran sonrisa -, te gane serena – pensó -, y esto es solo el comienzo

bien mi amor fija la fecha de la boda entoces, – le dijo darien -, nos casaremos cuando tú digas.

por mi me casaba ahora mismo, pero no quiero darle ese disgusto a mi tío, no después de lo que ha hecho por mi, además después de lo de serena no se lo merece, así que nos casaremos por el civil a en un par de meses,….. mi vida solo quiero pedirte algo.

lo que quieras rei

quiero vivir en casa de mi tío kenji darien

rei, eso no es posible – separándose de ella -, además no creo que tu tío acepte podemos vivir aquí, estaremos solos y viviremos mejor tu y yo

amor, es que no quiero estar sola cuando tu estés en el hospital –rei comenzó a llorar -, he estado sola toda mi vida y ya no quiero estarlo mas, además quiero ser la esposa perfecta y luna podrá enseñarme, anda darien cúmpleme ese capricho por favor cielo será solo un tiempo, que dices.

esta bien rei, se hará como tu digas, - dijo no muy convencido -

Rei sonrió complacida y rodeo los brazos de darien para besarlo, darien abrazo su cintura y correspondió a su beso, mientras tanto serena y Priscila iban con rumbo a un café Priscila estaba muy enojada por lo ocurrido y serena estaba en shock, traía fija en su mente la imagen de rei y darien juntos, cuando llegaron al café, serena no pudo bajarse del auto pues estallo en llanto y una crisis nerviosa comenzó a atacarla crisis que a partir de ahora serian frecuentes en ella.

nena por favor no llores así, - suplico pris abrazandola -, me partes el alma, tranquilízate por favor

¿por que pris?, ¿por que me hizo esto?,si yo lo amo, por que me traiciono con rei, yo nunca he sido capaz de hacerlo ni con el pensamiento.

si nena lo se, – seguía abrazandola -, y yo tampoco entiendo que paso, que lo hizo cambiar tanto, serena darien esta muy enojado por lo de las fotos, y no solo eso esas fotos llegaron a la casa de todos

no pris por favor de ustedes no, - la rubia lloraba al punto de la histeria - , no soportaría una duda así, yo no lo hice pero nadie me cree, darien me odia mi papa y haruka también, por favor dime que ustedes no me van a dejar pris te lo suplico, - llorando y abrazaba a pris suplicando que creyera en ella -.

no nena cálmate por favor nosotras si te creemos y no te vamos a dejar, - quien moria de angustia al ver a su amiga asi -, nosotras si sabemos la clase de niña que eres y que no eres capaz de hacer algo así, yo mejor que nadie se del inmenso amor que le tienes al tonto de mi hermano.

pris me quiero morir, ya no quiero vivir ya no,

serena no digas eso, no me puedes dejar, yo te necesito dafne y amy también, no puedes abandonarnos, además debemos descubrir quien te hizo esto, aunque estamos seguras que fue rei, quien otra.

Serena se quedo callada ya no decía nada, lo único que hacia era llorar y abrazar a su amiga quien pudo notar que temblaba, que estaba llena de angustia, pris sentía un gran dolor por su amiga, mientras trataba de descubrir por que darien se porto a si en el departamento, lo que ella ignoraba es que rei, ya llevaba un buen rato usando la pócima que le dio la gitana en darien, kenji y haruka, y al igual que lita y mina que ya la habían usado en yaten y haruka, y empezaban a ver los resultados en el vida de las amigas.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO XV**

**UNA NOTICIA INESPERADA Y EL CORAZON ROTO DE DAFNE.**

Los días pasaron y la depresión en serena era cada vez mas grande kenji y haruka la ignoraban por completo ninguno de los 2 le dirigían la palabra y para colmo rei ganaba mas terreno cada vez mas, kenji la trataba como una hija, la consentía hasta en el mas mínimo de sus caprichos incluso le dio el coche de serena y para haruka rei se había vuelto la hermana que dejo de ser serena, hasta la llamaba princesita.

La vida de las amigas no iba del todo bien, Priscila tenia mucho problemas con haruka principalmente por que pasaba mucho tiempo con mina últimamente, ademas de que la relación con darien era casi nula, el se había alejado mucho de ella y de sus padres ya no era el mismo, además visitaba la casa de serena con mucha frecuencia buscando a rei y cada vez que tenia oportunidad le decía algo hiriente y humillante a serena, estaba cumpliendo se palabra estaba haciendo que serena llorara lagrimas de sangre.

Seiya también ganaba terreno con serena, la consolaba y la hacia reír, a serena le había comenzado a agradar su compañía además seiya se aparecía cuando llegaba darien a buscar o a dejar a rei lo que lo llenaba de celos contra seiya y de odio contra serena, para darien seiya se había vuelto el amante en turno de su ex.

Dafne tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos, veía a yaten cada vez menos pues con el nuevo hotel que su empresa estaba construyendo ya no tenia tiempo para ella, y pasaba con lita mucho mas tiempo, además de que últimamente no se sentía muy bien, estaba subiendo de peso, tenia ascos, mareos y mucho sueño.

dafne ¿que te pasa? – le pregunto su madre -, hace días que te noto muy desganada, y sin apetito estas bien

si mama estoy bien – respondió ella -, lo que pasa es que no he dormido bien, lo de serena me tiene muy mal sin contar que estoy preocupada por yaten por que no lo he visto.

mi niña ya sabes que con el proyecto del hotel ha tenido mucho trabajo

si mama lo se y lo entiendo, pero lo que me duele es que si tiene tiempo para llevar a cenar a lita o su casa por que no me lleva a mi o me viene a ver, ya casi no nos vemos, ni contesta mis mensajes ni mis mails, mama y si ¿ya no me quiere?

hija pero que ocurrencias yaten te adora, pero este proyecto es muy importante para el dale tiempo estoy segura que cuando esto termine te recompensara por el tiempo que no te ha dedicado, deberías apoyarlo y no hacerle reproches ni escenas.

pero volviendo a nuestro asunto – dijo su madre -, de verdad me preocupas y quiero que te vea un medico

¿un medico? pero ¿para que mami?

para que te haga estudios y te revise tal vez te faltan vitaminas o algo así, ya te hice una cita con diana hoy a medio día.

pero mama, si yo estoy bien además para que molestar a la mama de amy

lo siento mi niña pero es por tu bien, no me gusta eso de que no tengas apetito además, últimamente estas mas cachetoncita, así que no me repliques.

Dafne acepto no de muy buena gana ella sospechaba lo que le pasaba pero esperaba con todas sus ansias estar equivocada

Asistió a la cita no muy convencida, diana la reviso y una vez que termino con mucha seriedad hablo con dafne.

dafne, ¿sabes lo que tienes verdad?, - le dijo diana mirándola fijamente -

si me lo imagino pero quiero estar equivocada, dime diana ¿lo estoy?,¿ estoy equivocada verdad?

dafne, lo siento pero no hay duda alguna estas embarazada, tienes 8 semanas aproximadamente

Dafne solo se desplomo sobre la silla, ella ya sospechaba pero la verdad la noticia le había caído como bomba, un bebe a estas altura de su vida era algo que no tenia planeado, pero también la llenaba de emoción, un bebe, un hijo producto del inmenso amor que la unía a yaten.

es necesario que hables con tu madre, ¿quieres que lo haga yo?.

no diana, yo hablare con ella, estoy segura que entenderá aunque no creo que le agrade la idea de ser abuela tan joven, pero primero debo decírselo a yaten estoy segura que los 2 hablaremos con mi mama

tienes razón no le hará gracia ser abuela – asevero diana -, dafne entiendan que ustedes son lo mas preciado para nosotras, y queremos que vivan un futuro, que se realicen, que viajen, que vivan, no queremos que vivan lo mismo que nosotras al ser madres tan jóvenes, pero tampoco les negaremos nuestro apoyo, amy y tu son mayores de edad y saben muy bien lo que hacen

diana lo se y créeme que no estaba en mis planes ser mama tan joven pero tengo 2 grandes ejemplos tu y mi madre – dándole un abrazo -.

ay mi niña cuanto has crecido, muy bien entonces a empezar a cuidarnos, el próximo mes te espero y haremos el primer ultrasonido te mandare vitaminas y acido fólico que deberás empezar a tomar ya entendido

si entendido diana

Dafne salio del consultorio mas que feliz irradiaba un brillo especial en sus ojos, se sentía plena y dichosa un bebe del hombre que amaba que feliz era, y fue directo al trabajo de yaten a darle la noticia.

En el trabajo.

listo yaten ya mande los planos que me encargaste, - dijo lita - y ya me confirmaron que ya han sido recibidos

gracias lita, te lo agradezco, sabes me he dado cuenta que has evolucionado en estos días, ya te desenvuelves mejor y conoces muy bien el movimiento de la constructora, te felicito

gracias yaten me alegra escuchar eso por que quiere decir que te gusta mi trabajo, además así ya no tendré que irme

¿irte?, pero claro que no tu no te iras, te has vuelto imprescindible para mi, sin ti no se que haría,

yaten si dafne te oye va a creer otra cosa

me refería a lo imprescindible que eres para esta constructora, - ruborizado -

lo se, lo se, - mientras sonreía -, voy por un café quieres uno

Si gracias lita

Lita salio por los café y aprovecho para vaciar un poco de la pócima, la verdad le estaba dando muy buenos resultados por lo que yaten acaba de decirle, además de que pasaba menos tiempo con dafne.

Lita entro con los cafes y se acerco al escritorio de yaten cuando se agacho para dejar la taza yaten pudo observar su bien pronunciado escote, lita se incorporo y camino hacia la puerta, yaten se levanto y camino tras ella la detuvo volteándola hacia el, la tomo de los hombros y la beso.

yaten, por dios ¿que haces?, - le dijo sorprendida -

lita perdóname no se que paso – soltándola y disculpándose apenado -, pero no pude evitarlo moría de ganas por besarte, no se que me pasa pero tu presencia me vuelve loco, me fascina estar cerca de ti, me envuelve tu aroma, lita te necesito, me vuelvo loco si te vas de mi lado

y Dafne – dijo ella -, has pensado en ella, yaten no puedo hacerle esto, digo yo se que no me soporta pero a mi me cae muy bien y no la quiero lastimar

al diablo dafne y al diablo todo lo único que me importa es que quiero estar a tu lado

Yaten y lita se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse, yaten la llevo hasta el escritorio sentándola sobre el, el de pie frente a ella se pesesiono de sus caderas, sus manos subiar y bajaban por su espalda, poco a poco le fue quitando la parte de arriba de su ropa acariciando su cuerpo, besándola apasionadamente, la pasión se desbordo, a yaten no le importaba nada ni nadie, solo sacar lo que le quemaba y lita estaba mas que dichosa

De pronto la puesta de su oficina de abrió y un par de hermosos ojos castaños no daba crédito a lo que miraba

que bien trabajas amor – dijo Dafne fríamente - , ya vi que es muy desgastante tu trabajo

La pareja se separo cuando escucho la voz, yaten no sabia que hacer ni que decir, lita se acomodó la ropa y salio de la oficina ante la mirada fulminante de dafne.

dafne amor mira déjame explicarte yo………

Por toda contestación yaten recibió una bofetada que le dolió hasta lo mas profundo de su corazón.

evítame la pena de volver a saber de ti – le grito Dafne -, esto se acabo yaten nunca óyelo bien nunca te lo voy a perdonar, acabas de matar el inmenso amor que sentía por ti, eras mi dios, el hombre que mas he amado en mi vida, el que mas admiraba, y todo eso lo acabas de tirar a la basura.

Dafne dio media vuelta y yaten la sujeto

por favor escúchame Dafne

suéltame no me toques, no pongas sobre mis tus asquerosas manos, no quiero volver a verte nunca me oyes nunca, quédate con lita y a mi déjame en paz

por dios dafne dejame explicarte las cosas no son como las viste

ah no y ¿como son entonces?, a ya se se estaba ahogando y necesito respiración de boca a boca – le dijo en un tono cinico -, por dios yaten crees que soy tonta o que, no me digas nada que todo esta muy claro, lo que acabo de ver no necesita explicación, mejor dime la verdad, dime que ya no me amas y asunto arreglado.

Yaten se quedo callado no supo que decirle a dafne estaba confundido.

gracias me lo acabas de decir todo con tu silencio yaten

Y acto seguido salio del lugar al pasar junto a lita dafne solo la miro con todo el odio que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

Al salir a la calle comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a un parque donde se desplomo y comenzó llorar de rodillas y tocándose su vientre, en su vida había sentido un dolor tan grande y profundo, quería que la tierra la tragara, se sentía sola y perdida y lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar a sus amigas, en menos de 20 min. Las mosqueteras llegaron al parque y la encontraron de rodillas con la mirada perdida en el pasto mientras las lagrimas caían por su cara, serena se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrazo.

dafne ¿que sucede? ¿que tienes?, - le pregunto pris -

¿que paso niña?, - dijo amy arrodillándose junto a ella -

yaten………….yaten, - Dafne apenas podía articular palabra -

¿ yaten que?, ¿le paso algo?, - dijo serena que la abrazaba -

yaten me engaña con lita, - dijo ella -

queeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!, - fue la expresión de sus amigas -

cuando llegue a so oficina, - relato Dafne - para darle una sorpresa, la sorpresa me la lleve yo, los encontré en su escritorio desbordando su pasión

maldito yo lo mato, y luego la mato a ella – dijo pris furiosa -, pero como se atreve a hacerte algo así, pero que les esta pasando a estos hombres

dafne ya tranquila – la consolo amy -, no vale la pena que te pongas así por el chicas ¿que voy a hacer ahora?, ¿que?, - sollozo Dafne -

dafne ¿hay algo mas que no nos has dicho?, - pregunto serena -

- tras un silencio - , estoy embarazada – les dijo -

Las amigas se voltearon a ver.

¿ estas segura?, - pregunto pris

si, esta medio día diana me lo confirmo

y ¿nicora lo sabe?, - pregunto serena -

no, quería que yaten lo supiera antes, pensé que después iríamos los 2 a decírselo a mi madre, pero por dios que estupida como pude pensar eso.

nena sabes que cuentas con nosotras ¿verdad? – le dijo pris -, que te vamos a apoyar en lo que necesites

dafne se lo vas a decir a yaten, - dijo amy -

no nunca – dijo seriamente -, y pobres de ustedes si abren la boca, yaten jamás se va a enterar, nunca oyeron

y como lo vas a hacer dentro de poco no podrás ocultarlo, - dijo serena -

por que me voy, voy a hablar con mi mama y le diré que nos vayamos, lejos de todo, y donde yaten nunca pueda encontrarnos, cuento con ustedes ¿verdad?

si nena sabes que si, - le dijo pris - jamás pensé que rei y sus amigas vendrían a complicarnos la vida.

Dafne y sus amigas estuvieron en el parque hasta que dafne estuvo lo suficientemente tranquila para después llevarla a su casa tenia que enfrentar a su madre.

mi niña ¿donde estabas? – le pregunto su madre -, ¿que tienes por que has estado llorando?

Dafne corrió a los brazos de su madre y comenzó a llorar de nuevo

mami perdóname, perdóname por favor – suplico Dafne -, no quería que esto pasara, pero yo lo amaba por favor mami perdóname por el dolor que te voy a causar

princesita ¿que tienes?, me estas asustando ¿por que tengo que perdonarte?, ¿que paso?

mami, voy a tener un bebe, - dijo la joven entre lagrimas -

Nicora no dijo nada, guardo silencio mientras abrazaba a su niña que lloraba desconsolada en sus brazos

princesita tranquila no le hace bien al bebe, ademas ya lo imaginaba.

Dafne la miro sorprendida

¿ como?

soy tu madre y te conozco mejor que nadie Dafne , crees que no me di cuenta de tus cambios de animo, de apetito y el que estés mas rellenita de la cara se debían a lago así, por eso te hice la cita con diana, por que yo sospechaba algo así, pero sabia que si era cierto tu vendrías a decírmelo y ya ves no me equivoque

mama, pensé que te enojarías mucho conmigo

tontita, cierto no me hace gracia ser una abuela tan joven, me hubiera encantado que te esperaras un poco mas, pero ya no eres una niña, ya sabes lo que haces y las consecuencias que tus actos pueden tener, se que saldrás adelante y yo voy a estar contigo, ahora dime ¿como lo tomo el futuro papa?, ¿por que supongo que yaten ya lo sabe?.

Dafne volvió a abrazara a su madre y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, le contó como encontró a yaten y la decisión de no contarle nada del bebe.

mi niña si es lo que tu quieres yo te apoyo – dijo su madre -, aunque creo que yaten debe saberlo, tiene derecho aunque tu y el ya no estén juntos, debe saber que va a ser papa

no mama, no quiero nunca se lo voy a perdonar, además me voy a ir, comenzare a tramitar una beca para irme a Italia o Canadá, tendré a mi bebe lejos de aquí.

como quieras mi princesita, yo estaré a tu lado y me iré contigo a donde vayas, ya no llores, tranquila, de aquí en adelante debes estar tranquila y feliz si.

Esa noche dafne y nicora estuvieron más unidas que nunca, dafne se sentía protegida por su madre y sabia que estaría apoyada por ella y sus amiga se sentía feliz y tranquila, aunque tenía el corazón hecho pedazos por la traición de yaten y eso nunca se lo podría perdonar.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO XVI**

**SERENA O HARUKA**

Las cosas siguieron marchando igual para todas, yaten había tratado de acercarse a dafne, pero ella no se lo permitía, ya no había salidas de grupo como antes, amy y taiki eran los únicos estables y seguían planeando la boda que se celebraría en unas semanas mas, serena seguía en una depresión que solo sus amigas notaban, ya no comía, y solo se la pasaba tomando líquidos, había empezado a creer que de verdad era mala y se merecía un castigo ya nada la hacia sonreír y sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo especial, seiya ya tenia un gran trecho ganado con ella, le llenaba su habitación con flores, la invitaba a salir y trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, pris y haruka cada vez tenia mas problemas, y su relación con darien cada día estaba mas quebrada, mientras darien seguía saliendo con rei, un día pris llego a la oficina de haruka ya estaba harta de esa situación y estaba decidida a poner una solución.

oye mina de verdad te quedo muy bien el diseño de la nueva imagen – la felicitaba haruka -, deberías pensar muy seriamente trabajar conmigo

no haruka gracias no quiero que pris o serena me maten, - le decía mina y le alborotaba la melena.-

serena es la menos indicada para decir algo mina, además lo que ella haga o deje de hacer a mi no me importa en lo mas minino hace mucho que dejo de ser mi pequeña princesa y por lo que respecta a priscila pues tendrá que entender además nuestra relación últimamente no anda muy bien.

mmmm lo lamento haruka, pensé que pris y tu se casarían, se veían tan bien juntos

yo pensé lo mismo mina, pero parece que no, además se pone del lado de serena y eso no lo soporto, me encantaría que la dejara, todo seria mejor si pris se alejara de serena.

¿te estas oyendo haruka?, serena es tu hermana como puedes decir que ojala pris y ella dejen de ser amigas

ya te dije que esa mujerzuela no es hermana y por lo mismo no quiero que pris este cerca de ella, serena la puede volver una ramera como ella.

hola haruka – le saludo pris -, tenemos que hablar, mina te puedes marchar.

¿por que llegas así a mi oficina?,¿ por que no te anuncias?, - le reprocho haruka -

¿Y desde cuando me tengo que anunciar para verte?, - dijo pris -

desde siempre, - respondió el -

mina por favor te vas o te saco, - sentencio pris -

lo ves haruka por eso no quiero trabajar contigo no quiero ocasionarte problemas – dijo mina tristemente -, nos vemos luego, - le alboroto la melena y se fue mientras pris la fulminaba con la mirada -

¿que pasa?, - pregunto haruka -

es lo mismo que pregunto ¿que pasa?, - dijo pris -,¿ por que has cambiado tanto?, ¿por que ya no estamos juntos como antes?,¿ ya no me amas?

- acercándose a ella y abrazándola -, como puedes decir eso mi pequeña, te amo como el primer día, más que antes, solo que las cosas últimamente se han complicado, he tenido mucho trabajo con la nueva imagen de la campaña y tú pasas demasiado tiempo con serena y eso es lo que me ha alejado de ti

¿te ha alejado de mi el que pase tiempo con serena? – le dijo soltándose de el -, haruka es tu hermana

no vuelvas a decir eso priscila, esa ya no es mi hermana, hace mucho que dejo de serlo, para mi no existe – decía el joven lleno de ira -, además ahora mi princesa es rei, ella se ha convertido en la hermana que dejo de ser serena.

¿ rei ?, como puedes decir eso haruka, rei es la que ha ocasionado todo esto, desde que ella apareció la vida de serena se empezó a venir abajo tu y darien dejaron de creer en ella, y ahora ese odio por ella, la verdad no puedo entender que les ha dado rei.

rei no es la culpable de nada pris, es mas no entiendo por que la odian tanto, sabes que mina me acaba de decir que no quiere trabajar conmigo por que no quiere causarme problemas contigo.

ay pero que considerada, mira que linda no quiere que tengas problemas y sin embargo los ocasiona, al estar contigo todo el tiempo, al sacudirte tu melena.

priscila me estoy cansando de tu actitud – le recrimino haruka -, me estoy cansando de que siempre me salgas con que mina quiere conmigo, estoy hartándome de esto

y como crees que estoy yo haruka, vine a ver que estaba pasando, por te amo y por que quiero salvar la relación pero siempre tiene que salir mina y rei en medio y además tu actitud hacia tu hermana me saca de onda, se supone que debes cuidarla y protegerla y lo único que haces es despreciarla.

pues entonces escoge Priscila , serena o yo, si escoges a serena te olvidas de mi, si me escoges a mi te olvidas de ella

¿estas loco? o ¿que te pasa?, - la joven no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba -, es tu hermana haruka por dios.

ye te dije o serena o yo, - le grito el -, te quiero lejos de ella, no quiero que serena y tu sean amigas, y sabes por que por que te vas a volver una mujerzuela como ella, y no lo voy a soportar.

ah con que a esas vamos, - le sentencio ella -, bien pues entonces la escojo a ella, me quedo con serena, con mi amiga por que yo si creo en ella, en su inocencia y por que la voy ayudar a desenmascarar a rei cuando eso pase tu vendrás a pedirme perdón de rodillas, - mirándolo a los ojos fijamente -,

jajajaja que segura estas de eso, - le decía en tono burlon - , pero esta bien si es lo que quieres así será priscila

no es lo que yo quiero haruka es lo que me estas orillando a hacer, por dios recapacita todavía estamos a tiempo de volver a ser como antes, - tomando su rostro -, juntos y amándonos como siempre, reconcíliate con tu hermana ayúdala a salir de la depresión donde esta sumergida.

jamas ya te dije que no tengo hermana, que esta muerta, ademas tú y yo nunca volveremos a ser lo que eramos antes, no mientras no dejes a serena.

pues entonces ya no tenemos nada más que hablar, adiós haruka ah y dile a mina que puede trabajar contigo que no va a ocasionar problemas entre nosotros por que ya no hay nosotros.

Priscila salio de la oficina dejando a haruka con un gran nudo en la garganta y dando un puñetazo en su escritorio, el en el fondo sabia que amaba a pris con toda su alma que era la luz de su vida, pero no hizo nada para detenerla y pedirle perdón.

Pris subió a su auto y manejo lo mas rápido que pudo al consultorio de diana donde sus amigas la estaban esperando, durante el camino se tragaba su llanto y coraje, estaba mas que decepcionada de su príncipe, no concebía que le pidiera decidir entre el y su mejor amiga que además era la hermana de el.

20 min. después llegaba al consultorio de diana con la cara completamente descompuesta por lo sentimientos que llevaba en cima.

pris pensé que ya no llegabas, - dijo Dafne -

uff uff perdón, se me hizo tarde pero ya estoy aquí

oye ¿que te pasa?, ¿por que traes esa cara?, - pregunto serena -

si amiga ¿que sucedió?, - dijo amy -

luego les cuento va, - respondió pris -

adelante niñas, - dijo diana -

Cuando entraron al consultorio dafne se recostó y el ultrasonido comenzó, sus amigas miraban emocionadas el monitor esperando ver alguna señal del 5 mosquetero que se uniría a ellas, de pronto la cara de diana se puso muy seria.

mami ¿pasa algo?, ¿por que te pusiste así?, - pregunto amy preocupada -

¿ pasa algo con mi bebe?, diana ¿esta bien mi bebe?, por favor dime, - suplicaba Dafne -

tranquila dafne todo esta bien, - aseguro diana -, solo que no estaba segura de algo que note la primera vez que veniste pero ahora lo estoy confirmando

¿ que cosa?, por dios diana!!!!!!, - decía Dafne -

voy a poner el altavoz para que escuchen algo, - les dijo diana -

En el altavoz se pudo escuchar un latido, era fuerte a dafne la tranquilizo mucho, de pronto se escucho otro latido, 2 corazones latían dentro de dafne y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

mama son 2 latidos eso quiere decir que ¿dafne tendrá gemelos?, - pregunto amy emocionada -

si, así es – dijo diana -, felicidades mama, vas a tener 2 bebes preciosos

no lo puedo creer, son 2, - decía dafne mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- ,voy a tener 2 bebitos

uuyyy pillines ese yaten quien lo viera, - bromeo serena -

serena comportate,- la regaño pris -, como dices esas cosas

bueno niñas pues todo marcha muy bien, así que las veré el próximo mes, – les dijo diana -, y dafne a seguir cuidándose y comiendo bien que ahora debes hacerlo por tres.

Cuando salieron del consultorio las 4 iban mas que felices, 2 miembros mas se unirían al club de las amigas en unos meses, y fueron a festejar a un café la buena noticia y a que pris les contara que le sucedía.

a ver pris, dinos ¿que pasa?, ¿por que traes esa cara?, - pregunto serena -

termine con haruka, - les dijo tristemente -

no por dios, - se angustio serena -, pero ¿por qué? ¿que paso?

se atrevió a pedirme que escogiera entre tu y el, - decía -

y por supuesto lo escogiste a el, - aseguro serena -

no serena, claro que no, yo no puedo entender por que se porta así, eres su hermana debía protegerte y ayudarte a saber que paso, y que hace todo lo contrario, te arremete, te humilla, además cree que me voy a volver una cualquiera si sigo contigo

pero pris ¿por que lo hiciste?, ¿por no lo escogiste a el?, - dijo serena comenzando a llorar -

por que yo si creo que seas inocente, - le dijo pris - por que yo quiero ayudarte a desenmascarar a rei para que todos se den cuenta la clase de persona que es

serena nosotras somos tus amigas, - dijo amy tomandola de la mano -, y te vamos a apoyar siempre no te vamos a dejar aunque eso implique perder lo que mas amamos

pero es que no!!!!, - grito la rubia - no quiero que se sacrifiquen por mi, no lo soporto, ustedes aman a esos hombres, no es justo que por mi los pierdan además yo no les doy lo que ellos les dan, - decía mientras las lagrimas corrian por su rostro -

pero nos das algo mas puro tu amistad incondicional, - la consolaba Dafne -, has estado en nuestras buenas, nuestras malas y nuestras peores por eso ahora no te vamos a dejar sola jamás.

Las amigas se abrazaron y lloraron juntas como lo habían hecho en otras ocasiones.

Serena estaba por enfrentar lo peor, 3 acontecimientos próximos terminarían por destrozarla mas y la orillaran a tomar una decisión que le costara la vida.

**Midnaigth: agradezco tus palabras, de verdad mil gracias es gratificante saber que te gusta la historia y que te hace sentir tantas emociones de verdad muchas gracias.**

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba****: Gracias por tus comentarios, descuida que las cosas se pondran mejores ya veras.**

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt****: Asi parece verdad, pero pronto pasaran cosas que cambiaran el curso de la historia **

**Cherrie SA: Aun le faltan mas maldades y mas cosas por pasar aun les falta llorar mas amiga gracias por tus comentarios.**

**londr: Gracias por tus palabras **

**Clau Palacios**** gracias por tus comentarios**

**Y de verdad chicas gracias por su apoyo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO XVII**

**LA BODA QUE NUNCA PODRE OLVIDAR**

Al día siguiente serena se encontraba en su habitación mirando por la ventana cuando luna entro por la charola de la cena

mi niña no volviste a probar bocado, - le decía preocupada -, no me gusta que no comas te vas a enfermar

no tengo hambre nana, de veras, - le respondió desde su cama -

mi niña lo que daría por que en esta casa todo volviera ser igual que antes y tu la misma niña feliz y latosa que corría por toda la casa

eso no sucederá jamás nana, no mientras rei este aquí y además hay demasiado dolor para volver a ser la familia que éramos, - dijo serena con extrema tristeza -

hablando de rei, mañana habrá una cena y rei quiere que estés ahí, así que tu padre dio la orden para que se te permita cenar con todos

¿ todos? Es ¿que acaso todos vendrán? y ¿en honor de que nana?

no se mi niña, rei es la que organizo la cena por cierto que es formal y quiere que la mejor vajilla se ponga en la mesa

que se le habrá ocurrido a esa, - pensó la rubia -

Durante el transcurso del día serena no salio de su cuarto no se sentía muy bien, estaba pálida y muy débil por lo mal alimentada que estaba, cuando llego la noche luna le aviso que ya estaban todos abajo así que bajo no de muy buena gana pero fingiendo su mejor sonrisa.

Había decido ponerse un traje sastre de falda y saco color azul cielo a cuadros diminutos con unas zapatillas blancas que hacían juego con su blusa se hizo una media coleta en el cabello y se maquillo un poco.

Cuando bajo ya estaban todos, sus amigas estaba apartadas de los chicos, incluso amy, los chicos estaban con mina y lita que no dejaban de coquetear con yaten y haruka, que ahora si correspondían el coqueteo para dolor y coraje de las mosqueteras

buenas noches, - dijo serena a la entrada de la sala -

hola bombón, - saludo seiya besando su mano -, estas muy linda

gracias seiya, - sonrio -

serena que gusto que estés aquí en esta noche tan especial, - decía rei - bueno solo esperamos a alguien muy importante y empezaremos

Cinco minutos después darien llegaba, rei corrió a su encuentro y lo beso frente a todos, serena solo cerro sus ojos sintiendo un filoso cuchillo clavarse en su pecho.

Cuando pasaron al comedor la cena transcurrió con toda normalidad hasta que………..

bueno familia ya que estamos todo reunidos, - comenzó a decir rei -, hay algo muy importante que decirles

ya se, ya se, nos anuncias que por fin te vas de nuestras vidas

ay que chistosita pris pero no, no es eso es algo mucho mejor

Darien y rei se levantaron y se tomaron de la mano

kenji quiero pedirte la mano de rei para casarme con ella, - dijo darien firmente –

Serena estrujo la servilleta que tenia en sus piernas, sintió que ese cuchillo se clavaba mas dentro de ella haciéndole una herida de muerte que comenzaba a sangrar y un calor comenzó a recorrerla de pies a cabeza, todos se quedaron helados cuando escucharon a darien.

es broma ¿verdad?, - pregunto pris -, dime que no te vas a casar con esa,

no, no es broma Priscila, - contesto el fríamente - rei y yo nos casamos el próximo fin de semana

hijo estas seguro, - le pregunto su madre -, el matrimonio es muy difícil, y el paso que vas a dar es muy serio

si mama estoy seguro, amo a rei es la mujer que necesitaba, con la que quiero compartir un futuro juntos, - mientras miraba a serena lleno de odio -

darien piénsalo, - sugirió su padre -

no hay nada que pensar, rei y nos amamos y queremos vivir juntos, formar una familia

y ¿donde van a vivir?, - le pregunto nicora la madre de Dafne -, en tu departamento supongo

no nicora, viviremos aquí, -respondio rei -

Serena estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no explotar, miro a darien y a rei con un gran dolor, que escondia muy bien debajo de una mirada de serenidad y frialdad

ya hable con mi tío y con haruka, - continuo la chica - y están de acuerdo, además luna me va a enseñar a ser una ama de casa y solo será por un tiempo en lo que me aclimato a mi nueva vida

pues siendo así, no nos queda mas que felicitarlos, - dijo diego no muy convencido -

pues yo propongo un brindis por la feliz pareja, - dijo serena feliz y sonriente levantandose con una copa en sus manos

Todos la miraron sorprendidos

de verdad los felicito, - dirigiéndose a la pareja clavando sus azules ojos en ellos -, hacen una gran pareja son tal para cual, brindo por que sean felices

serena pensé que no te agradaría la idea, - dijo rei sorprendida -, como tú y darien………

rei eso quedo en el pasado, darien solo fue un pasatiempo, - le respondió mirando al joven a los ojos y sonriendo - , ademas creo que nunca estuve enamorada de el, y tu bueno pues lo amas eso se nota y el a ti, me alegra que por fin haya asentado cabeza y encontrado a la mujer que verdaderamente lo haga feliz

Las amigas sonreían satisfechas al igual que michiru, darien no daba crédito a lo escuchaba se sentía herido en su orgullo por serena, abrazo a rei y la beso para después darle un anillo de compromiso y una pulsera de brillantes, en ese instante luna entro con un hermoso arreglo de rosas blancas que desvio la mirada de los presentes

amor, gracias las flores son hermosas, - le dijo rei -

rei yo no te mande flores, - respondió el -

ah no, - sorprendida -, mmmm pues seguramente son de michiru, ay mi tío de veras tiene un muy buen gusto por que están hermosas

pues el mensajero dijo que eran para mi niña serena, - les dijo luna -

Todos la miraron sobra decir que rei, haruka, kenji y darien la mataban con la mirada

vaya con la princesita pero que descaro, - dijo haruka molesto -, ahora le mandan flores como pago por sus servicios, serena deberías decirle a tus amiguitos que la flores se ven lindas pero no duran para que la próxima vez te manden otra cosa

Bien tsukino, - dijo darien -, tienes razón las flores no son algo que se les manda a las mujeres como serena

por que no la dejan en paz, - protesto michiru enojada -, esos comentarios no vienen al caso, por dios haruka es tu hermana como la puedes tratar así

por enésima vez yo ya no tengo hermana, mi princesita se murió, ya no existe, - mirando a serena -, pero afortunadamente dios me mando a una niña maravillosa que vino a llenar ese hueco verdad rei

kenji por dios haz algo, - suplico michiru -, para esto de una vez

si kenji tu eres el indicado, - dijo nicora -, ademas no es la manera de tratar a tu hija por que te guste o no serena sigue siendo tu hija

¿por que habría de pararlo?, - dijo kenji -, yo tampoco tengo hija, mi niña se murió y no se por que nadie lo entiende, quisiera saber lo que harían ustedes en mi lugar si alguna de sus hijas fuera como serena

pues darle el beneficio de la duda, creer en ella y buscar una verdad, - dijo paloma -, y si resultara cierto pues ayudarla a salir de ese bache, apoyarla y saber por que lo hizo, pero jamás haríamos lo que haces tu y creo que todos pensamos lo mismo

Los padres de todas asintieron con la cabeza respaldando lo que había dicho paloma.

paloma para ustedes es muy fácil por que no se han visto en ese trance, arremetió kenji -, pero les aseguro que estarían llenos de vergüenza, y de desprecio si sus hijas ensuciaran su nombre, y se convirtieran en una mujerzuelas como mi hija, y ya basta no voy a seguir hablando del tema es la noche de rei y no tenemos por que arruinársela.

ojala no te arrepientas kenji, - le dijo michiru fríamente -, y no tengas que pedirle perdón a tu hija de rodillas

eso jamás pasara michiru, - respondió el dr tsukino mirando a su hija -

Serena hacia un gran esfuerzo para no llorar, lo cierto es que estaba llegando al límite de sus fuerzas, prefería morir a seguir soportando el desprecio de los 3 hombres que más amaba en la vida.

a ver serena por que no ves la tarjeta y te enteras quien de tus amantes te las mando, - le decía su hermano -

esa no es la forma de hablarle a una dama, haruka, - dijo seiya seriamente -

el problema es que ella no es una dama, - respondió haruka -

para mi si, - decía seiya -, y las rosas se las mande yo

Se hizo un silencio en el comedor, darien y haruka miraron a seiya con mucho odio, el despertaba los celos que darien sentía cuando estaba cerca de serena

¿le mandaste flores? y a ¿razón de que seiya?, - pregunto kenji -

déjame adivinar, ahora tú eres el amante en turno, -dijo darien -

serena y yo somos novios verdad bombón

Nadie daba crédito a lo que seiya decía las amigas se miraron entre si

¿por que no me habías dicho nada serena?, - le reprocho su padre muy molesto -

por que no te importa en lo más mínimo lo que haga, - le dijo ella fríamente -, no dices que ya no soy tu hija, entonces no veo por que deba decirte lo que hago o dejo de hacer

pero vives en esta casa, - arremetió kenji -

quien te entiende, si no te importo si me odias si te avergüenzas de mi, por tengo que decirte lo que hago, es mi vida y mi problema o no

Kenji no supo que decir, serena lo miraba llena de dolor y de rencor, ella que lo admiraba mas que a nada en el mundo, que era su héroe, su dios, estaba empezando a sentir odio y rencor por el y eso aparte de lastimarla la asustaba.

amigas será que podemos ir al jardín necesito tomar aire, - dijo Dafne -

¿te sientes mal mi niña?, - le pregunto su madre -

Yaten la miro y pudo notar que dafne se puso muy pálida y comenzó a preocuparse por su niña amada.

dafne ¿que tienes?,- pregunto yaten -, ¿ que te pasa?, ¿estas bien?

nada que te importe yaten, - respondió Dafne molesta -, ocúpate de tus asuntos como lita por ejemplo y a mí déjame en paz

dafne ¿por que dices eso?, ¿que te hice?,-pregunto lita -

de veras lita que cinica y desvergonzada eres, - le dijo pris - ¿como puedes decir eso? o ¿que lo haces para quedar bien?, ¿ante quien?

Priscila esto es solo entre dafne y yo no te metas, - le dijo lita enojada -

te equivocas es entre todas, - respondió serena -, o ¿que crees que no sabemos lo que paso en la oficina de yaten?, no se de que armas se valieron pero te aseguro que todo lo que han hecho lo van a pagar y caro

me estas amenazando serena, - le dijo desafiante -, no te ha bastado lo que te ha pasado.

no no te amenazo, la vida se va encargar de poner todo en su lugar y tarde o temprano lo que hagan lo van a pagar es la ley del karma querida

niñas basta, - interrumpió diana -, salgan al jardín a que dafne tome aire si no se va a morir aquí

si vayan, - dijo paloma -, y ya dejen esa discusión no es lugar ni el momento.

Yaten miro a dafne salir con sus amigas y se sintió muy preocupado por dafne el la seguía amando a pesar de lo que había sucedido, si tuvo una aventura con lita, ella despertó la pasión, pero dafne era el amor, era su vida y quería recuperarla, acercarse a ella pedirle perdón de rodillas pero dafne no se lo permitía.

Las Amigas salieron al jardín y se sentaron en la fuente.

¿ya te sientes mejor Dafne?, - pregunto amy -

si, ay dios estos bebes me van a matar

amiga y lo que te falta, - dijo pris -,esperate a que te empiece a crecer la barriga y ya veras

deja lo de la barriga pris, - añadió serena -, esperate a que nazcan y empiecen a crecer y te saquen canas ahí si vas a decir que tus bebes te van a matar jajaja

amigas no me echen porras, - dijo alegremente Dafne -, pero saben que, estoy feliz, muero por tenerlos conmigo y conocerlos, además van a tener un montón de tías que los van a cuidar y consentir

eso júralo, - asevero amy -

oye serena ¿por que nunca nos dijiste lo de seiya?, - le pregunto pris muy seria -

por que no es verdad, - respondió la rubia -

pero el dijo que eran novios, - dijo amy -

pero no lo somos, - aseguro serena - , la verdad no entiendo por que lo dijo, seiya sabe que no lo amo y que solo podemos ser amigos

pues estuvo genial, - dijo pris - vieron la cara de todos cuando supieron que fue el quien te mando las flores

lo importante ahora es que serena se vea majestuosa el sábado, - dijo Dafne -, tienes que darle en la torre a ese par

¿pero como? si no tengo dinero, - dijo tristemente la rubia -, mi papa me lo quito todo hasta el coche que me regalo ahora es de rei

si ni digas casi nos caemos infartadas cuando la vimos en tu coche, - dijo pris -, pero no te preocupes deja todo en nuestras manos, mañana iremos de compras.

Cuando serena subió a su cuarto esa noche una vez terminada la cena se sento en su cama y tomo la foto de darien entre sus manos, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre el, la noticia de la boda le provoco un dolor enorme en su ya herido corazón que esa noche dejo salir en la soledad de su habitación.

Al día siguiente se levanto y al mirarse en el espejo juro que nunca volvería a derramar una sola lagrima por la gente que tanto la lastimaba y que a partir de ahora solo la frialdad seria lo único que se permitiría sentir, una hora después estaba con las chicas recorriendo las mejores tiendas de Paris.

El día de la boda que serena jamás podrá olvidar había llegado, durante todo el día se la paso encerrada en su cuarto, pero pudo darse cuenta del intenso movimiento que había en la casa.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, ya estaban todos abajo esperando al juez incluso rei solo faltaba serena que estaba terminando de arreglarse, sus amigas estaban impacientes por verla.

buenas noches y perdón por el retraso, - dijo serena al entrar -

Serena se encontraba en la entrada de la sala y las miradas de todos los invitados se posaron en ella, se veía realmente hermosa con el vestido que llevaba color negro a media pierna que se entalla en su figura delineando su cuerpo y marcando sus atributos, strapple en la parte de arriba con pequeñas rosas rojas bordadas en la parte superior del straple y unos listones que se cruzaban por la espalda formando un delicado moño en la parte baja de su espalda, la falda era completamente recta con una pequeña abertura en la pierna derecha, llevaba unas zapatillas negras de tacón muy lindas, el resto de su cuerpo que estaba al descubierto brillaba por diminutos destellos al contacto con la luz, su cabello para sorpresa de todos estaba corto, su largo cabello rubio había desaparecido dejando una melena a los hombros que en esa ocasión llevaban unos hermosos rulos adornados con pequeñas florecitas rojas su maquillaje no era tan natural como siempre estaba un poco mas recargado, haciendo que sus ojos azules se mostraran profundos y enigmáticos, serena ya no se veía como una niña sino como una mujer, una hermosa mujer de 18 años con una mirada llena de frialdad sin ese brillo que siempre la caracterizaba.

Darien la miraba extasiado por su belleza, haruka y kenji se miraron entre si y sonrieron al verla tan linda, sus amigas y michiru estaban encantadas de ver por fin el trabajo final, rei y sus amigas estaban muy enojadas pues serena había logrado su objetivo robarle la noche a ella que era la novia, estaba mucho mas hermosa que rei.

mi amor estas hermosa, - le dijo seiya tomandola por la cintura -, pareces una reina, mi reina

gracias seiya, tu tan galante como siempre

me siento muy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado

joven felicidades, - le dijo uno de los invitados a seiya -, su novia es realmente hermosa y muy distinguida

muchas gracias,- respondió el orgulloso, - la verdad es que si, me siento muy orgulloso de serena, es una mujer hermosa.

será mejor que comencemos, - dijo rei mas que molesta -, el juez acaba de llegar.

upss lo siento rei, - sonrio serena - , no era mi intención retrasar tu boda.

Todos caminaron al lugar donde se llevaría la ceremonia, el juez que ya los esperaba dio inicio a la boda, serena del brazo de seiya mantenía una bella sonrisa aparentando que no sucedía nada y que ese momento no importaba para ella.

Llego el momento mas doloroso para serena al fin el juez los pronunciaba como marido y mujer, serena sintió un cuchillo afilado clavándose en su corazón, a partir de ese momento el hombre que tanto amaba ya no le pertenecía, a partir de ese momento su corazón tendría que dejarlo salir para siemre y ahogar ese amor que la lastimaba, iba a tener que aprender a cerrar la herida que la tenia lastimada de muerte, rei que la miraba de vez en cuando con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se encontraba a una serena radiante y feliz que por dentro se sentía que el mundo se le venia abajo y que lloraba desesperada por lo que estaba perdiendo, era el dia mas negro y humillante de su vida.

La recepción comenzó una vez que la ceremonia termino, los invitados se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja, darien no hacia otra cosa que beber y observar a serena que se la pasaba del brazo de seiya, herido en su orgullo propio y lleno de celos.

Serena se retiro un momento a la biblioteca necesitaba estar sola para retomar fuerzas y seguir con su actuación cuando de pronto alguien cerro la puerta por dentro.

¿que haces aquí?, ¿deberías estar afuera?, - pregunto serena sorprendida

¿te molesta verme? serena, - le dijo darien con una copa de vino blanco en la mano y clavando una mirada de deseo en ella -

por supuesto que me molesta, - le dijo ella caminando a la puerta -, se supone que es tu boda deberías estar con tu mujer

estoy con mi mujer serena, - le dijo interponiéndose en la puerta para no dejarla salir -, o ya se te olvido

estas borracho darien, déjame salir

¿me tienes miedo? serena

claro que no, solo que seiya me debe estar buscando

como puede ser que ya te hayas vendido con ese, - le dijo lleno de celos mientras comenzaba a acercarse a serena -

¿quien te crees?, tu me destrozaste la vida o ya se te olvido y si ahora me vendo o no es mi problema, además te dire algo seiya es mucho mejor que tu en todos aspectos

Darien la sujeto del brazo al escuchar esto ultimo y la jalo bruscamente hacia el rodeando su cintura, serena se estremeció cuando lo sintió cerca de ella, trataba de mirar hacia otro lado, pero darien tomo su rostro y la obligo a mirarlo, el podía sentir como temblaba y se estremecía en sus brazos, podía sentir en esa mirada como ella lo seguía amando a pesar de todo

suéltame, - le ordeno - , déjame ir

dime algo, alguno de tus amigos te hace estremecer así, con alguno de ellos tiemblas como lo haces conmigo, acaso seiya te hace sentir ese placer que sientes al estar en mis brazos

eso no te importa darien, y ya déjame

te equivocas serena, si me importa y sabes ¿por qué?, por que no soporto que otro te toque, que otro te mire, - por el tono de voz en el que le hablaba se podía notar que los celos lo consumían -, o es que no te has dado cuenta que estoy loco de celos, que no soporto que estés en brazos de otro.

Y acto seguido la beso, era la primera vez que darien la besaba con esa pasión y fuerza, era un beso que estaba muy lejos de los besos de ternura que le daba antes, la lengua desesperada del chico busco cabida en la boca de la joven, serena que al principio se resistía y mantenía cerrada la boca fue cediendo poco a poco a esa lengua que se fue abriendo paso hasta obligar a su boca a ceder, serena rodeo sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar su cabellera negra correspondiendo a su beso, la lengua de la joven jugaba en una danza con la intrusa que saboreaba el inmenso placer que esa boca le provocaba, la preja se siguió besando sin darse cuenta que seiya los miraba lleno de furia desde la puerta, rompiendo la copa en sus manos.

¿que pasa seiya?, - pregunto rei -¿ por que me traes aquí? ¿que quieres que vea?

ya veras algo que te va a encantar, - le dijo el -

Rei se quedo helada en la puerta cuando vio a la pareja besándose apasionadamente sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, lagrimas de odio y rencor, logro separarlos pero ahora comprobaba que se seguían amando, cuando trato de acercarse seiya la detuvo.

espera primor espera

déjame seiya, no ves que la quiero matar, maldita como se atreve, pero me las va a pagar eso te lo juro

primor ay que hacer las cosas bien, - le dijo el fríamente -, deja que sigan, a mi se me ocurre algo mejor para que serena pague por esta humillación hecha a ti y a mi

¿que cosa?, - pregunto ella -

Seiya le contó lo que estaba tramando y rei asintió emocionada.

seiya eres un genio, - le dijo sonriendo - con esto acabaremos con ella, por fin le daré la estocada final jajajaja

oye pero ¿cuando lo pondremos en marcha?, - pregunto rei

en cuanto regreses de tu luna de miel primor

no habrá luna de miel, darien tiene mucho trabajo en el hospital, así que lo haremos el lunes, crees poder arreglarlo todo

claro primor, tu encargate de adiestrar a lita y mina sobre lo que tendrán que decir, y yo hablare con mis muchachos para ejecutar nuestra obra maestra el lunes, no te preocupes primor serena se va a arrepentir hasta de haber nacido jajajajaja.

Seiya y rei se alejaron de la biblioteca mientras darien y serena seguían besándose, de pronto serena comenzó a recordar todo lo que darien le había hecho desde el día de las fotos hasta hoy que era su boda, el dolor volvió de nuevo, la humillación que esa boda le causo se apodero de ella nuevamente y se separo de el, y mirándolo con el mismo odio con el que el la ha mirado lo abofeteo.

nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a poner una mano encima darien, no te me acerques jamás oíste no quiero verte en mi vida, te odio y no te imaginas cuanto

Y salio del lugar conteniendo su llanto, darien salio tras ella pero rei lo intercepto y no lo soltó en todo lo que resto del evento.

Cuando la boda termino darien y rei se fueron a un hotel a pasar su noche de bodas, noche que nunca existió por que darien había bebido de mas y se quedo dormido dejando a rei muy enojada.

Al día siguiente serena se la paso en su cuarto metida en su cama todo el día estaba demasiado deprimida para salir, nunca probo bocado y así como luna le llevaba las charolas así las recogía, serena tenia sus días contados en su propia casa.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO XIX**

**EL VERDADERO SEIYA.**

El lunes por la tarde serena y dafne se encontraban en una tienda de bebes buscando ropa para los gemelitos que venían en camino.

gracias por venir amiga, - le dijo Dafne a serena -

de nada princesita ya sabes que siempre estaré contigo, oye pero y amy y pris por que no vinieron, - pregunto serena -

amy anda con taiki ultimando los detalles de su boda, - le respondió Dafne -, y pris acompaño a paloma al súper y a hacer otras cosas.

pues lastima de lo que se perdieron, - sonrio serena, -

si, oye que te parece si saliendo vamos al cafecito por un rico pastel de chocolate con muchas fresas y cajeta, ah y un helado de pistache con mucha crema batida y una cereza ay se me hace agua la boca

dafne si sigues comiendo tanto te vas a poner gorda – sonrio -, además a ti no te gusta el helado de pistache.

lo se, pero que quieres estos bebes tiene hambre

los bebes o tu jajajaja oye y ya sabes ¿como se van a llamar?

mmmmm si si son niñas angely y maria, si son niños andy y giovanni, y si son uno y uno pues angely y andy

oye que lindos nombres.

entonces amix que onda vamos por ese pastel y ese helado

si amiguita vamos no quiero que mis sobrinos salgan con cara de pastel y helado de pistache jajaja.

30 minutos después dafne y serena caminaban rumbo a los campos eliseos hacia el café cuando un coche negro las intercepto y de el bajaron 3 tipos altos y fornidos vestidos de negro con pasamontañas, las amigas se abrazaron y serena trato de proteger a su cuando uno de los tipos las separo, y mientras uno le apuntaba a Dafne en la cabeza con una pistola el otro le ordenaba a serena que subiera al auto.

tú escoges o cooperas y te subes al auto o tu amiga se muere, - le dijo uno de los tipos a serena -

pero ¿quienes son?, ¿que quieren de mi?, - pregunto serena llena de miedo -

que te subas y te calles, - le respondió -

no serena, no lo hagas, no vallas con ellos, - Dafne suplicaba -

tu cállate, - otro de los tipos le dio una bofetada muy fuerte a Dafne -

noooooo Dafne!!!!!!!!!, - grito la rubia desesperada -

ya lo viste si no quieres que tu amiga se muera súbete al coche, - a gritos le ordenaban a serena -

serena nooooo no subas!!!!!, -gritaba Dafne -

demonios!!! ya te dije que te calles!!!!, -de nuevo golpea a dafne con su pistola hiriendo su frente y aventandola contra el suelo -

ya basta!!!!! por favor no le hagan nada, - entre lagrimas la joven suplicaba -, ya no la lastimen iré, iré con ustedes pero déjenla ir por favor

eso, así me gusta, te ves hermosa cuando cooperas anda súbete al carro, - pistola en mano el tipo le ordeno -

Serena subió al coche mientras veía Dafne tirada en el piso, la gente se acerco y comenzó a ayudar a dafne que veia con ojos lleno de terror como el coche se alejaba, la amiga de serena no hizo caso de la gente y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la casa de serena, al llegar michiru que estaba ahí se asusto al verla con la cara llena de sangre y corrió a auxiliarla, dafne le contó llena de miedo lo que había sucedido y michiru comenzó a llamar a kenji y a los demás

dafne mi niña por dios que susto, - le dijo su madre -, ¿estas bien? cuando michiru me dijo lo que había sucedido creí que te había pasado algo

no, mami estoy bien, pero serena se la llevaron, se la llevaron mama, - abrazando a su madre -

dafne por dios estas bien, dime ¿que paso?, ¿donde esta serena?, - angustiado kenji preguntaba -

no se kenji unos tipos la subieron a un coche y se la llevaron

hijita calmate ya no llores te va a hacer daño, - le suplicaba su madre que aun la tenia en brazos -, serena va a estar bien ya lo veras

pero ¿quien podría hacer algo así?, - decía rei preocupada -, para que secuestrarían a serena

para pedir un rescate , - dijo darien-, todo Paris sabe del prestigio y dinero de kenji, es lógico

papa hay que llamar a la policía, mi princesita puede estar en peligro, - sugirió haruka -

si tienes razón hijo voy a llamar a la policía, - respondió -

noooooooo!!!! , - grito rei -

¿por que no rei?, - pregunto pris -

por………por que si los secuestradores se enteran pueden matarla, - respondió -

rei tiene razon lo mejor sera esperar, - dijo diego -

por dios diego como me pides que espere – dijo kenji -, esos tipos le pueden hacer algo a mi hija

creí que ya no era tu hija kenji, - le dijo diana -

diana por dios no es momento de eso ahora , -respondió lleno de angustia-, necesito saber que serena esta bien

Al poco rato llegaron amy, taiki, y yaten, lita y mina llevaban toda la tarde con rei, cuando se enteraron de lo sucedido amy no podía dejar de llorar mientras taiki la consolaba, yaten solo miraba a Dafne en los brazos de su madre, lita y mina se miraban entre si, faltaba la segunda parte del plan que pondrían en marcha esa misma noche.

A las afueras de París el auto que llevaba a serena se detenía en una magnifica residencia, rodeada de imponentes bosques, serena fue bajada del auto con lujo de violencia y llevada a una de las habitaciones de la planta alta, al estar sola serena comenzó a tener otra crisis nerviosa y de llanto, estaba aterrada tenia mucho miedo no sabia lo que iba a suceder

Poco rato después un hombre entro a la habitación.

hola bombón, - le dijo seiya - espero que mis muchachos no te hayan tratado mal

tu….., tu….., tu fuiste, - serena lo miraba lleno de ira - tu lo planeaste ¿como pudiste?, - se arrojaba sobre seiya a golpes, su miedo se convirtió en una furia terrible, seiya la sujeto de las manos y la aventó sobre la cama -

estoy harto de tus desplantes de niña, - le dijo furioso -, harto de que me hagas a un lado, harto de tus caprichos y como se que por las buenas no cooperarías, tuve que hacerlo por las malas

estas loco!!!, yo siempre fui clara contigo yo no te amo seiya

lo se serena, sigues amando a darien lo vi en la boda, - su mirada estaba llena de ira y lujuria -, abrazada a el y besándolo haciendo lo que las rameras como tu hacen con los hombres casados y con cualquier hombre que se acerque a ellas, - la tomo de las manos -

suéltame!!!!!!!!!!!!!, déjame!!!!!!!!!!!, - grito desesperada -

y perderme el placer de tenerte, - su mirada llena de lujuria no dejaba de verla y su rostro tenia una sonrisa cinica -, no bombón jamás, me has gustado desde la primera vez que te vi, y he soportado tus berrinches de niña mimada, tus lagrimas y tonterías pero ¿sabes que?, ya me canse, y como siempre tengo lo que quiero……

Serena le dio una mordida a seiya cuando trato de besarla y mientras se retorcía de dolor esta aprovecho para levantarse de la cama y tratar de salir de esa habitacion, seiya se enfureció dándole alcance.

Sabes bombon, - le dijo sujetándola de las manos -, lastima que este cerrada con llave, de aquí no saldrás sin ser mia

La abofeteo lleno de furia y sujetándola del cabello la aventó de nuevo en la cama, sujetando sus manos con unas jaretas a la cama impidiendo que serena se pudiera mover, ella lloraba y gritaba tratando de soltar sus manos provocando nada mas que las jaretas la lastimaran mas, su agonia solo hacia que el placer de el aumentara.

vas a ser mia cueste lo que cueste

Con toda la violencia que pudo usar, seiya la despojo de su ropa, dejándola desnuda sobre la cama, por un momento la contemplo, mientras ella seguía moviéndose en la cama, las manos del joven recorrieron lentamente la piel de la joven, su boca se apodero de su cuerpo, no hubo un solo rincón de el que esa boca no devoraba, las lagrimas de serena recorrían su rostro, mientras las manos de seiya disfrutaban de ella.

Por dios bombon finge un poco de interés, - le dijo burlonanemte -, disfrutalo primor, asi como lo estoy disfrutando yo

dime bombón que se siente conocer a un verdadero hombre eh, - dijo el mientras seguía haciéndola suya -

Empleando toda la violencia que conocia por fin obtenía la recompensa que tanto deseaba desde que la conoció.

Serena no decía nada tenia la mirada perdida y vacía, era como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de ahí, mientras seiya seguía disfrutando de su cuerpo.

Cuando la pesadilla termino, desato a serena observando como sus manos estaban laceradas, acomodo su cuerpo junto a el y la abrazo mientras se quedaba dormido con ella por su parte no se movía tenia cada imagen grabada en su mente, se sentía muy humillada y lo único en lo que pensaba era en dafne y en sus bebes el dolor de sus muñecas marcadas por las cuerdas no le importaba

Cerca de la media noche seiya despertó y le dio un beso a serena en la mejilla, para después levantarse y comenzar a vestirse.

bombón por favor perdóname, yo no quería hacerte daño pero no me dejaste alternativa, hubiera querido que las fueran con amor pero tu no quisiste.

el amor no se obtiene por la fuerza ni se compra seiya, yo siempre fui muy clara contigo, siempre te dije que no te amaba

y por eso tuve que usar la fuerza, bombón no podía entender como seguias amando a darien después de todo lo que te hizo, el no te merece y yo pues yo si te quería, te he querido desde que te conoci

eso no es querer seiya, el amor no lastima ni hace daño, y lo que acabas de hacer conmigo no se llama amor, sino cobardía

Seiya la volvió a abofetear y la sujeto fuertemente de los hombros

basta serena!!!!, - le grito - no te permito que me hables así, tu me gustas y tenia que tenerte ya lo hice, - sujeto su rostro fuertemente -, y ahora lo que tu pienses no me importa en lo mas mínimo, ah y mas te vale que no digas nada, no te conviene en primera por que nadie te va a creer, tu reputación en esa familia esta mas que dañada

y en segunda por que tus amigas pagaran las consecuencias, no querrás que dafne, priscila, o amy aparezcan muertas por el rió senna o si serena, y mas te vale que no lo provoques por que sabes que soy muy capaz de eso y mas.

no me conoces realmente, yo serena soy un hombre muy poderoso en el bajo mundo y con solo tronar mis dedos tus amadas amigas desaparecerán así que tu escoges, y ahora vistete que tengo que llevarte a tu casa, recuerda amor que somos novios y pasamos la tarde y noche juntos, - soltando su rostro después de besarla aventándola a la cama -

no te creerían, - le dijo serena mirandoloe fijamente -, olvidas que dafne lo vio todo,

pero tu dirás que fue una broma bombon, algo para salir de la monotonía, pero que se te paso la mano

estas loco jamás diré eso, nunca seiya, nunca diré semejante mentira

bombón piensa en tus amigas, piensa en el dolor de no volver a verlas, piensa en darien, en tu padre o haruka te imaginas, que horror, ver el cuerpo de alguno de ellos flotando por el senna con un tiro en la cabeza, como que no verdad, ah y otra cosa mas bombón, a partir de ahora me perteneces y cada vez que quiera vendrás aquí para volver a pasar una tarde juntos, pero no te preocupes las próximas serán mejores claro siempre y cuando cooperes, - le daba un beso en la mejilla -

me das asco seiya, - le dijo indignada -

lastima tú a mi no bombón, y ahora vamos que ya pasan de las 12, es muy tarde para que mi novia ande en la calle, - sonrio -

Mientras en casa de serena.

no puedo mas con esta incertidumbre, - decía kenji angustiado -, los secuestradores no llaman y no sabemos nada de serena.

rei ¿que te pasa? ¿por que bajas así de tu cuarto?, - le pregunto haruka que la veía entrar a la sala palida -

ha pasado algo horrible, - dijo angustiada -, mi pulsera de brillantes la que me regalo darien no esta!!

ay niña pues búscala bien, seguramente la tienes por ahí, - dijo pris -, además no vengas con esas tonterías no ves que tenemos cosas mas importantes en que ocuparnos

eso es importante para rei pris, - dijo lita - esa pulsera fue un regalo de su marido y no es justo que se la hayan robado

¿robado? rei ¿de que hablas?, - pregunto darien -, ¿quien te robaría una pulsera?

serena por ejemplo, - sugirió mina -

que!!!!, - grito Dafne -, como dices eso, serena no seria capaz de hacer algo así

pues mina y yo la vimos salir del cuarto de rei esta tarde, - dijo lita -

insinúas¿ que serena se la robo?, - indignada pregunto amy -

no, claro que no, - respondió mina -, pero dime entonces ¿por que salio del cuarto del rei? y además escondiendo algo en su bolsa

lo que nos faltaba que aparte de mujerzuela ahora se una ladrona, - grito haruka -

haruka por dios no digas estupideces – le reprocho pris -, ademas mejor preocúpate por saber donde esta.

Justo en ese momento serena y seiya iban entrando por la puerta de la casa, la princesita iba callada, sintiéndose la mujer mas miserable del mundo y con una impotencia dentro de ella, y tragándose su llanto y humillación entro a la sala de la mano de su novio.

pero ¿que cara quien se murió?, - pregunto seiya -

serena!!, ¿donde te habías metido? – le dijo enojado -, nos tienes a todos con la angustia por no saber de ti.

kenji ¿que pasa? – pregunto seiya desconcertado -, serena y yo estuvimos juntos toda la tarde ¿verdad amor?, - abrazandola -

¿de que esta hablando serena?, según dafne te secuestraron y te subieron a un coche, - dijo su padre -, y ahora seiya dice que estuvieron juntos toda la tarde.

Sus amigas junto con michiru la observaron y pudieron notar que serena estaba aterrada, además amy noto las marcas en sus manos y les hizo la observación a las chicas.

¿por que no contestas?, - le ordeno haruka -, y nos dices que demonios pasa

es cierto, - dijo la rubia tras suspirar -, seiya y yo estuvimos juntos toda la tarde todo fue una broma algo para salir de la rutina con seiya

como te atreves a hacer algo asi a exponer la vida de dafne por tus juegos – le reprocho nicora dándole una bofetada -, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que podía pasar, serena ¿como pudiste?!!!, -le grito -

Serena no dijo nada solo apretaba los puños para no derramar una sola lagrima, rei miraba satisfecha al igual que seiya todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaban, sus amigas no sabían que hacer, kenji se agarraba la cabeza desesperado y enojado con serena y haruka no dejaba de mirarla con odio, los demás solo se miraban entre si atónitos.

serena vacía tu bolsa, - fue la orden de darien -

que!!!, ¿Por qué?, - pregunto -

haz lo que se te dice!!!! – le grito haruka -, vacía la bolsa o lo hago yo

Serena obedeció vació su bolsa y la pulsera de brillantes de rei cayo de ella

ahhh!!!!!, mi pulsera, serena tu tenias mi pulsera, - dijo rei -

lo ven les dijimos que serena se la había robado, - dijo lita -

noooo!!!!!!!!, - grito serena -, claro que no yo jamás haría algo así para que querría tu pulsera

Haruka se acerco a serena y le dio una bofetada que la tiro al piso, la levanto y tomándola de los brazos con mucha furia comenzó a decirle

serena que te pasa que tienes en la cabeza, no conforme con ser una prostituta, exponer la vida de tus amigas por tu inmadurez ahora también eres una vulgar ladrona, por dios y que va a seguir después te vas a volver asesina o que

basta haruka!!!!! ya déjala, no ves que la lastimas, - ordeno michiru -

y el daño que nos ha hecho a nosotros que, ¿ no cuenta? – decía haruka apretando los brazos de su hermana -, mírala michiru ha destrozado a esta familia

por dios haruka te desconozco – le dijo pris -, no reconozco al hombre que amo, ya no eres el mismo

y que esperabas Priscila – gritaba -, tu la preferiste a ella, por ella mi felicidad se vino de abajo, yo te amaba pero tu preferiste quedarte con esta ramera, así que no me vengas con esas tonterías Priscila, tu mataste al haruka que te amaba.

No , te equivocas yo no lo mate – le dijo pris con lagrimas en los ojos -, lo mataste tu dándole la espalda a tu sangre, por dios haruka es que no le has visto las muñecas, no has notado que trae la cara golpeada no te has percatado que serena esta aterrada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio observando a serena que

trataba por todos lo medios de ocultar sus manos, haruka por un momento observo su rostro y sus manos, kenji se acerco a ella y las reviso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo serena vio una mirada de preocupación en el rostro de su padre y su hermano.

¿por que traes las muñecas así? – pregunto su padre - , ¿que te paso?, seiya si estuvieron juntos toda la tarde ¿por que trae las manos así?, - miraba al joven en espera de una respuesta -

estuve jugando con seiya pasamos la tarde y noche experimentando cosas nuevas yo me lastime, - fue la respuesta de ella -

Serena se soltó y subió a su cuarto, kenji subió tras ella furioso mientras todos en la sala se miraban entre si.

serena miente, - dijo Dafne a las demás -, algo o alguien la esta obligando a decir eso ¿pero que?.

como saber que le hizo ese – dijo pris sin dejar de mirar a seiya -, por que estoy segura que seiya tiene que ver pero ¿como descubrirlo?

niñas serena va a necesitar de ustedes mas que nunca, después de esto nadie va a volver a creer en ella, - dijo michiru -

michiru sabemos que miente – respondió amy -, solo hay que verle la cara, además ella no seria capaz de hacernos algo así.

niñas vamos yo lo se, mi niña no es así, a serena le esta pasando algo y muy serio y necesitara de ustedes para superarlo, - volvia a decir michiru llena de angustia -

danfe vamos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – dijo nicora -, apenas puedo creer que serena haya hecho algo así y te haya expuesto de esta forma

mami, serena no lo hizo , - fue la respuesta de Dafne -

basta dafne no quiero escuchar mas – dijo su madre -, lo mejor será que adelantemos el viaje y te alejes un buen tiempo de serena

vamos pris también debemos irnos, - dijo su padre muy molesto -

ustedes no creerán que es cierto, - les dijo pris -

pris serena lo acepto – dijo su madre -, no se que le ha pasado a esa niña pero es obvio que ya no es la misma así que será mejor que tu también te alejes de ella, así que te vas de viaje

mama pero no quiero, - dijo la chica -

obedece Priscila, lo mejor es que te alejes de esa, no quiero que te vuelvas como ella, - dijo darien -

y de cuando aca te importa lo que me pase darien

basta!!!!!, - ordeno diego - ya dejen de pelear vamonos hija, - ordeno -

Amy también se fue, diana tenia la misma opinión de serena que los demás, taiki y yaten se fueron igual de sorprendidos, mientras seiya y rei miraban satisfechos el resultado final de la noche, todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaban serena estaba acabada y con esta herida de muerte que tenia se desangraría poco a poco hasta morir.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO XIX**

**HOY ME IRE DE CASA**

Kenji subió detrás de serena a su habitación iba muy pero muy enojado, mucho mas que otras veces.

estoy cansado de ti serena – le gritaba a la cara -, estoy harto de que últimamente me des dolores de cabeza, ¿que te ha pasado? ¿en que momento soltaste mi mano?

¿por que no me crees papa? – lloro la rubia -,¿ por que no confías en mi solo una vez?

como me pides eso serena, si todo te acusa, te has vuelto una cualquiera, una mentirosa, lastimaste a tus amigas por tu inmadurez y para colmo ahora hasta ladrona me resultaste, - cada vez le gritaba mas fuerte -

di algo defiéndete!!!!!!

no tiene caso papa, no me crees, y nada de lo que diga hará que suceda lo contrario, - su voz era cada vez mas triste -

no me pidas que te crea, por que no puedo, ya no confió en ti

sabes que papa, estoy harta, harta de que rei sea la niña perfecta – ahora era la rubia quien gritaba -, harta de que por culpa de ella yo haya tenido que perder mi lugar en esta casa, estoy harta de vivir así

no metas a rei en tus tonterías, desde que ella llego tu te has encargado de hacerle la vida de cuadritos y molestarla

¿por que la defiendes?, ¿que te dio?, ¿que no puedes darte cuenta que ella es la mala del cuento?, por dios abre los ojos

Basta!!!!, serena no te permito que me trates de tonto, rei no es la mala del cuento aquí la única que me averguenza eres tu, la única que debe estar avergonzada eres tu y no ella.

mírame cuando te hablo serena!!! - sujetándola con mucha fuerza del brazo -

me lastimas!!!!!

no mas de lo que me has lastimado tu, convirtiéndote en mi vergüenza y mi deshonra, - sus palabras estaban llenas de odio igual que su mirada -, pero ¿sabes que? ya estoy harto y te voy a enseñar a volver al buen camino así sea lo ultimo que haga en mi vida, quieras o no hare que me obedezcas

Mientras afuera comenzaba a llover con mucha furia, kenji descargaba su enojo en su hija. comenzó a golpearla con mucho coraje, sus manos se impactaban en su rostro, en su cuerpo, sin soltar su brazo el cual apretaba con mucha fuerza, su mano golpeaba la piel de su hija fuertemente, serena dejo de sentir dolor físico y solo sentía un calor recorrer su cuerpo, guardo silencio mientras su padre la lastimaba ademas con las palabras mas hirientes que serena jamás había escuchado de su padre, kenji lo hizo hasta cansarse y sacar toda su furia y decepción, rei que se había dado cuenta de todo se sentía orgullosa de su obra, darien estaba en la biblioteca recordando una y otra vez todo lo que había pasado esa noche y haruka se había marchado a la ciudad en su moto, estaba muy enojado, corriendo y sintiendo la adrenalina en su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse mejor.

Cuando el padre de serena termino de desahogarse la dejo de rodillas en el piso sin decir una sola palabra, antes de salir la miro y sintió un gran dolor y remordimiento por lo que acababa de hacerle a su pequeña, pero el esperaba que serena reaccionara y volviera ser la misma de antes.

Cuando kenji cerro la puerta serena se levanto caminando en silencio a su baño abrió la regadera, se quito la ropa y se metió bajo el chorro del agua helada, se arrincono en una esquina desnuda y comenzó a llorar, una crisis nerviosa la peor de todas hizo presa de ella, el dolor de estomago volvió junto con una hemorragia nasal, la sangre que se mezclaba con el agua recorría su frio cuerpo debido al agua helada que caia sobre el, durante mas de media hora serena estuvo bajo la regadera, hasta que se levanto y sin secar su cuerpo se vistió el cabello escurría de agua y por donde caminara dejaba un rastro, su cara palida y triste comenzó a presentar las señas de los golpes, sus ojos tristes y apagados reflejaban el dolor que la pequeña llevaba en su alma, se acerco a su buró y saco a su pequeño confidente que tenia abandonado desde hacia tiempo y se sentó en la ventana con su cuerpo marcado por los golpes y el dolor, la noche estaba obscura no había luna ni estrellas solo la fuerte tormenta que caia sobre la ciudad luz iluminada por los relámpagos y rayos.

**Camina despacio muy despacio con la mirada perdida en el espacio vació, mi cuerpo flotaba en el espacio y en el alma tenia frió quería encontrar un lugar ese en el que el dolor se esconde donde se escucha la vida llorar para aliviar su pena enorme……………………………………………………………**

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras ella solo se preguntaba por que.

No dejaba de llover, y después de un rato serena guardo su diario en su cajón y saco de el una estrellita que abrió al escuchar su melodía y leer la inscripción no pudo evitar de nuevo el llanto, con solo lo que llevaba puesto unos jeans, tenis y una sudadera rosa muy poco dinero y la estrellita en su mano, serena salio de su habitación.

Eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana cuando la pequeña comenzó a caminar por Paris bajo un torrencial aguacero, estaba empapada y en su rostro las lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia, serena camino por las calles oscuras hasta que llego a la estación del tren eran las 6 de la mañana el amanecer estaba cerca, la niña se sentó en una banca completamente empapada, mirando hacia las vías comenzó a recordar cada instante del día anterior desde la visita a la tienda con dafne hasta el instante que abandono su casa, su mirada estaba perdida era como si ella no estuviera aquí.

El sonido de un tren la saco de su trance, se dirigió a la taquilla y compro un boleto el lugar no le importaba lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

El día llego y la actividad en la casa de los tsukino empezó, haruka no llego, kenji se fue muy temprano a su consultorio igual que darien, rei salio y la única que se quedo fue luna el ambiente en la mansión tsukino era tenso, cerca del medio día michiru llego a la casa.

hola luna buenas tardes, - dijo michiru - ¿como marcha todo por aquí?

señorita buenas tardes – respondió luna -, pues mal, ya ve después de anoche esta casa se vino abajo, - dejando escapar algunas lagrimas -

si, fue muy desagradable luna, y serena ¿ya se levanto?

no, aun no señorita, no ha salido de su cuarto ni siquiera recibió la charola del desayuno.

ay luna – suspiro -, esto que voy a hacer me va a costar mi relación y hasta el matrimonio, pero ya estoy harta y le tengo que poner punto final antes que sea demasiado tarde

señorita me asusta – dijo luna preocupada -, ¿que piensa hacer?

sacar a serena de esta casa, alejarla de rei y de su padre, antes de que las cosas empeoren, anda acompáñame a levantarla y le preparas una maleta con ropa, - le pidió la prometida del dr tsukino –

Las dos mujeres llegaron a la habitación de serena y durante un rato tocaron sin recibir respuesta, se empezaron a preocupar y trataron de entrar pero estaba puesto el seguro, luna corrió a buscar las llaves y cuando al fin entraron.

Serena!!!, serena!!!, - grito michiru -, ¿ donde estas?, - buscaba en el baño -

mi niña, sal de tu escondite, - dijo luna -

luna!!!, no esta, serena no esta aquí

se fue luna, serena se fue – el rostro de michiru reflejaba una gran angustia -, dios ¿donde podrá estar?

con las niñas tal vez, - sugirió luna -

no, con ellas no esta, por que seria el primer lugar donde la buscarían de eso estoy segura

Michiru camino hacia el teléfono y comenzó a llamar a todos suplicándoles que fueran a la casa lo mas pronto posible, una hora después todos estaban en la casa de los tsukino

michiru ¿ que sucede? – pregunto la madre de pris -,¿ por que la urgencia de vernos?, ¿sucedió algo con serena?

¿esta bien? – pregunto amy -, ¿no le paso nada? ¿o si?

no tranquilas, esta bien espero, - fue la respuesta de michiru -

¿como que esperas? – pregunto diana -, ¿que pasa?

en cuanto lleguen kenji y haruka se los diré, - dijo -

mi amor¿ que pasa? ¿cual es la urgencia? – pregunto kenji que entraba a la sala -, dime ¿le paso algo a serena?

¿que sucede? ¿por que la reunión?, - pregunto haruka que entro tras su padre –

serena se fue, - fue la triste respuesta de michiru -

queee!!!!!, ¿ como que se fue? , -incredulo pregunto kenji -, eso es ridículo seguro es otro de sus berrinches, lo mas seguro es que este con seiya y nosotros aquí perdiendo el tiempo

hola familia – saludaba seiya que entraba justo en ese momento -, a ¿que se debe la reunión¡, y ¿mi bombón? ¿donde esta?, ¿por que no esta aquí?

¿ que no se supone que esta contigo?, - le dijo darien -, con eso que ya pasan la tarde y la noche juntos

No, claro que no esta conmigo – el rostro de seiya se cubrió de una seriedad que no paso desapercibida -, desde anoche no la he visto ni le he llamado, ¿Por qué? ¿que sucede?, ¿que le paso?

nada, que a la señorita se le ocurrió irse de la casa, - fue la respuesta de rei -

A seiya le cayo como balde de agua helada, con eso no contaba si serena se iba ya no podría tenerla como el pensaba.

pero si no esta contigo ¿donde esta?, - dijo kenji -

tal vez en la hacienda, - dijo Dafne -

no, después de ustedes es el segundo lugar donde la buscarían y ella lo sabe, - dijo darien -

pues algo tenemos que hacer para encontrarla – dijo nicora -, llamemos a la policía

no, no puede ser cierto, serena no pudo haberse ido, - dijo haruka - dejándose caer en un sillón

y que esperabas – dijo pris friamante -, le destrozaron la vida haruka, tu que se supone tenias que cuidarla, que hiciste la maltrataste, la despreciaste y la humillaste, antes se tardo en irse

pero como no hacerlo si todo la acusaba, - dijo de nuevo -

haruka serena sufría cada vez que la mirabas con odio – dijo de nuevo pris arrodillándose frente a el -, cada vez que le ponías una mano encima, cada vez que decías que estaba muerta, ella te adoraba y tu nunca te diste cuenta de eso.

pris perdí a mi hermana, serena se fue y fue por nuestra culpa, por dejarme llevar por mi estupida vanidad, yo debí defenderla, debí creer en ella debí cuidar a mi princesita - abrazo pris, y obviamente ella no hizo otra cosa que abrazarlo después de todo era el amor de su vida -

- kenji se desplomo en los brazos de michiru - , amor es mi culpa soy el peor padre el mundo debí confiar cuando decía que no habia hecho nada aunque todo la acusara

no amor no digas eso – le dijo ella - , solo te dejaste llevar por tu ego herido y no te diste cuenta de la mujer que habías educado, no confiaste en ella y tampoco en ti pues pusiste en duda la educación que le diste toda su vida.

yo creo que nos momento de lamentaciones, debemos buscar a serena, - dijo diana -

si diana tiene razón – dijo yaten -, propongo que salgamos a buscarla por los lugares que frecuenta y por las calles de Paris, además no creo que este muy lejos

yaten tiene razón además serena no tiene dinero así que no puede ir muy lejos de aquí – dijo haruka -

Los amigos se dividieron por un lado los chicos que habian ido a buscarla por las calles de paris y por el otro las mosqueteras que iban a los lugares que frecuentaban juntas pero ninguno tuvo suerte serena ya no estaba en paris.

Rei y seiya se habían quedado en casa argumentando que tal vez ella regresaría y que si eso pasaba ella les avisaría a todos.

es una estúpida!!!!!, - grio rei -, como se le ocurre hacer algo así

primor tranquilzate quieres, - le dijo seiya prendiendo un cigarrillo -

no te has dado cuenta del peligro que corremos verdad seiya, si serena regresa le contara a todos lo que ha pasado, lo que yo la obligue a hacer a cambio de la vida de darien y haruka y lo que tu le hiciste y entonces si todo se vendrá abajo

eso no sucederá rei, serena no va a sacrificar la vida de alguno de sus seres amados, no te preocupes, - fumando tranquilamente -

seiya ¿eres o te haces?, no te diste cuenta que ya existe la duda en kenji y haruka, si la encuentran la obligaran a confesar y entonces tu y yo iremos a la cárcel y no creo que quieras vivir en una celda el resto de tu vida ¿o si?.

claro que no rei – dijo seriamente -, durante estos años me he cuidado de no caer en manos de la policía y por una niña estupida no lo voy a hacer, además serena tenia que quedarse conmigo por que ahora me pertenece, demonios pero que testaruda es esa niña!!!!!.

por eso debemos encontrarla antes que los demás

y cuando lo hagamos que rei, la traemos aquí y quedamos como héroes a arriesgarnos que la princesita abra la boca, pero ¿que te pasa?, rei se trata de que no aparezca

bingo – sonriendo malévolamente -, has dado en el clavo, pero para eso debemos encontrarla

no te entiendo, - dijo el -

ahhchhh que tonto eres seiya, hay que encontrarla y matarla

queeeeee!!!!!!!, - le dijo el sorprendido -

no, no me pongas esa cara, mira si ella se muere primero ya no regresara y nos descubrirá, segundo yo me quedare con todo lo que ella ama.

aja y ¿como salgo beneficiado en esto rei?

no yendo a la cárcel tontito, además no te hagas el santo que mas de un muerto si tienes en tu haber mi querido seiya

a ver rei, se te olvida que no los he matado yo, por algo soy el jefe de la banda jejejeje

si lo se y seguirás siendo el jefe de la banda, pero se me ocurre algo mejor, primero hay que poner a tus muchachos a trabajar y luego hacer que parezca un accidente, ¿que te parece?

que eres el mismo demonio – le dijo el -, no te tientas el corazón para quitar de en medio a los estorbos

tuve un buen maestro – sonríe -, querido seiya tu me enseñaste todo lo que ahora se, tu me hiciste recuerdas

no primor, ya estabas hecha cuando te conocí, ya tenias el alma negra yo solo te pulí un poco

mmmmmmm como sea , ¿entonces que?, ¿me ayudas?, después de todo ya obtuviste lo que querías o no, ya te la llevaste a la cama y no me digas que no la disfrutaste por que no te lo creo

te ayudo como siempre rei, aunque yo quería disfrutarla mas no te voy a negar que la niña estaba deliciosa, bien, no te preocupes yo me encargo de poner a mis muchachos a trabajar.

Mientras este par seguía tramando cosas contra serena, Kenji se encargo de ir a la policía a notificar la desaparición de serena, mientras que ella llevaba horas lejos de Paris y de todo lo que hasta ese momento era su vida.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO XX**

**EL CONVENTO.**

(Lyon es la tercera ciudad de Francia después de París y Marsella, y la segunda área metropolitana del país, con 1.783.400 habitantes en 2007. Está situada en la confluencia de los ríos Ródano y Saona, pero para el desarrollo de esta historia será un pueblito pintoresco )

Serena llego a pueblo de Lyón cerca del medio día, justo cuando michiru llegaba a su casa para llevársela.

La pequeña bajo del tren con mucha fiebre durante el trayecto a Lyón comenzó a sentirse muy mal a temblar y dolerle la cabeza su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a todo el stress y dolor que traia consigo, al bajar del tren comenzó a caminar por la ciudad sin saber exactamente a donde ir, lo único que deseaba era escapar de su realidad morir, el cuerpo le dolía por los golpes y sus manos eran intocables, estaban muy lastimadas por las cuerdas que seiya le puso un día antes y ahora no soportaba el dolor en ellas.

Serena ardiendo en fiebre se detuvo ante un gran portón de madera para tomar aliento y seguir, su cuerpo estaba llegando al limite de sus fuerzas cayo de rodillas sobre el pavimento para desmayarse a los pocos segundos.

Rato después el gran portón se abrió de par en par saliendo de el 2 monjas.

Ahhh!!!!! dios bendito – dijo una de las monjas -, hermana Maria mire, una niña a las puertas del convento, virgen santa esta ardiendo en fiebre – tras agacharse y revisarla para ver si respiraba -, hermana ¿que hacemos?. no la podemos dejar aquí.

pues llevarla al convento hermana , - dijo la otra monja -, y decirle al medico que la revise que tal que se nos muera, por que yo la veo muy malita

si tiene razón hay que llevarla a dentro

Entre las 2 hermanas cargaron a serena y la llevaron a un celda del convento después la hermana elena fue a darle aviso a la madre superiora.

por dios santo pero si esta niña esta muy mal – dijo la madre superiora al ver a la niña -, hay que llamar al medico, corra hermana Elena llame al doctor y usted hermana Maria traiga un poco de agua fría para bajarle la fiebre

Minutos después la madre superiora junto con la hermana Maria se encontraban tratando de bajar la fiebre de serena pero esta no cedía, la princesita estaba muy enferma.

madre, madre el doctor ya esta aquí, - dijo la hermana elena -

doctor muchas gracias por venir, - dijo la madre superiora -

madre por favor ni lo diga – dijo el medico -, la hermana Elena me comento algo sobre la niña que encontraron

si doctor, precisamente estamos tratando de bajar la fiebre pero esta no cede, - dijo la superiora -

bueno pues haber veamos lo que le sucede, - dijo el y se dispuso a revisarla -

Cuando el doctor la observo serena se veía realmente linda a pesar de su palidez algo que a el le llamo la atencion, el noto los golpes en su cuerpo y sus manos llenas de llagas.

madre y dice que la encontraron desmayada a fuera del convento, - pregunto el doctor -

si doctor – le dijo la hermana maria -, estaba desmayada, pero por favor dígame ¿que tiene? ¿que le pasa?

pues a parte de los golpes que tiene, la pequeña presenta un cuadro de pulmonía bastante severo, no la puedo llevar al hospital del pueblo por que su condición puede empeorar, - dijo el medico -

y ¿que sugiere?, - pregunto la madre superiora -

que se quede aquí, necesita mucho reposo además con el medicamento que le voy a suministrar se pondrá bien y yo vendré a verla todos los dias, y si pasa algo por favor avísenme.

esta bien doctor se hará como usted diga, - dijo la madre -

El doctor inyecto a serena y se quedo junto a ella para bajarle la fiebre mientras observaba su belleza y los golpes que tenia en su cuerpo preguntándose de donde venia, durante todo ese día el medico estuvo al lado de ella, cuando llego la noche serena ya no tenia fiebre solo que seguía sin recobrar el conocimiento, mientras tanto en Paris todos se preparaban para pasar una larga noche pues nadie sabia del paradero de la pequeña.

dios no puede ser que todavía no tengamos noticias de mi hija, - decía kenji mirando por la ventana -

papa tranquilízate la vamos a encontrar ya veras, - dijo haruka -

si tío, ya veras que sere va a estar bien – decía rei -, las malas noticias llegan pronto eso quiere decir que no ha pasado nada, - llevando para haruka y el dr tsukino un te al que previamente ya le había suministrado sus respectivas gotas de pócima -

por dios como nunca pude darme cuenta del daño que le hacia, era su padre debí creer en ella y respaldarla y que hice, la humille me deje llevar por mi coraje y frustración de padre pues creí que había echo un mal trabajo educándolos, y después de todo ya ven si soy un mal padre hice que mi hija se fuera odiándome

Rei estaba muy preocupada por las palabras de su tío tenia que encontrar a serena y evitar a toda costa que regresara por entonces todo se sabría.

tío no digas eso, tu eres un gran padre el mejor y lo vi. desde que llegue a tu casa y me trataste como a una hija mas, era lógico que reaccionaras así al ver todo lo que serena estaba haciendo, sabes mi papa nunca se habría preocupado por mi como tu lo hiciste con ella, por eso comprendo tu reacción ante la decepción de tu hija, vamos tío tomate el te, te va a caer bien.

si papa toma el te – le pidió haruka -, trata de descansar serena va a estar bien ya veras, - dandole un sorbo a su taza envenenada -

como podré descansar si no se donde esta mi pequeña – dijo kenji -, no se si esta bien, si ya comió, no muchachos no podré volver a dormir en paz hasta que serena no regrese.

Kenji se levanto del sillón y subió a su habitación dejando a haruka y rei solos, durante toda la noche kenji no hizo otra cosa que pensar en su hija estaba realmente preocupado por ella, además la conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo jamás le había puesto una mano encima a su princesita y ayer descargo todo su coraje golpeándola hasta cansarse, el tenia la imagen de su hija que no decía nada ni lloraba mientras la maltrataba.

Darien que llegaba del hospital se encontró a un haruka silencioso con la mirada perdida en la llama de la chimenea y su esposa que leía un libro en el sofá como si no pasara nada

hola buenas noches, - dijo darien -

amor buenas noches que bueno que llegaste, - dijo rei acercándose a el y besándolo -

haruka ¿como estas?, hay alguna novedad sobre serena, - pregunto -

no, no hay nada, no ha llamado ni a regresado…………….. darien y si no regresa

no hermano no lo digas, mi niña tiene que volver necesito verla y pedirle perdón por mi actitud

Rei que llevaba una taza de café a su esposo con su respectiva dotación de pócima, estaba llena de coraje al escuchar a darien expresarse así, su odio a serena crecía mas al darse cuenta que darien la seguía amando y que estaba decido a pedirle perdón, tenia que encontrarla y rápido.

ya dejen de preocuparse serena va a regresar en cuanto se le pase el berrinche – dijo rei -, esta enojada por lo que mi tío le hizo pero estoy segura que mañana va a regresar como si nada y ustedes aquí angustiandose por ella

espero que no te equivoques y mi hermana regrese mañana sana y salva – dijo haruka -, bueno tortolitos ustedes están recién casados y supongo que quieren estar solos así que me voy, saldré un rato a dar un paseo para calmar mis nervios hasta luego.

gracias primo eres muy considerado- dijo rei -

Rei y darien se quedaron solos, esta corrió a apagar la luz de la sala dejando solo el fuego de la chimenea encendido dándole un aspecto calido y romántico al lugar, se acerco a darien quien no dejaba de mirar el fuego y comenzó a acariciar su melena negra, el no se inmutaba, las manos de ella comenzaron a acariciar su pecho mientras besaba su mejilla y el seguía con la mirada perdida en el fuego, rei acaricio su rostro, sus labios para después besarlos, el pelinegro ni siquiera hizo el intento por besarla, lo que molesto a su esposa.

darien por dios estamos recién casados – le reprocho ella -, y parece que tenemos 10 años, ¿que te sucede amor?

rei lo siento, perdóname cielo pero es que estoy muy cansado fue un día terrible perdóname por favor.

amor no te preocupes le dijo ella, se como arreglarlo yo te quitare el cansancio, -comenzaba a darle un masaje en la espalda y hombros -

rei, por favor, detente no sigas, - le pidió el -

darien soy tu esposa, quiero estar contigo no te das cuenta que te amo te necesito y te deseo.

rei, perdóname en serio pero no tengo cabeza para esto ahorita.

¿es por ella verdad?, ¿es por serena? –comenzaba a molestarse -, darien como puedes preocuparte por ella, es que acaso ya olvidaste lo que te hizo, ya olvidaste como se revolcaba con esos tipos, como lo hizo con seiya, ya olvidaste que te destrozo el corazón y la vida.

no rei no lo he olvidado, ni se lo he perdonado, pero la conozco desde que nació y no puedo estar indiferente ante la preocupación de su padre y mi hermano, rei te prometo que cuando serena regrese nos iremos de viaje y tendremos la luna de miel que te mereces, - abraza a su mujer y le da un beso en la frente -

amor gracias, te amo darien, te amo mas que a mi vida y por ti soy capaz de todo, por que no me dejes.

me voy a descansar rei hasta mañana

hasta mañana amor, que descanses, me quedare un rato mas y luego te alcanzo.

Mientras darien subía las escaleras rei lo observaba.

no se como le voy a hacer pero serena no puede, no debe regresar – pensaba ella -, su lugar me pertenece, no puedo permitir que vuelva por que todo se me vendrá abajo.

A l otro día, kenji bajo a desayunar y se encontró a todos en el comedor.

hola buenos días, - dijo kenji -

hola tío – respondió rei -, ¿pudiste dormir algo?

no rei, no pegue los ojos en toda la noche, no ha llamado ¿verdad?

no papa – dijo haruka -, no lo ha hecho,y estoy empezando a preocuparme en serio

El teléfono sonó y todos corrieron a contestar, era michiru quien llamaba preguntando si había noticias de serena, y la respuesta fue no, al poco rato llamo diego y después nicora, luego yaten, taiki, y al ultimo lita la respuesta siempre era la misma, no, no hay noticias.

En Lyón serena seguía inconsciente en el convento el doctor había pasado a revisarla tras pasar la noche a su lado y pudo constatar que ya no tenia fiebre pero seguía sin despertar, cerca del atardecer la madre Elena que seguía a su lado se llevo una grata sorpresa.

hola pequeña por fin abriste los ojitos, - le dijo la hermana -

do…..¿donde estoy?, ¿que me pasó?, - pregunto quedamente -

¿no lo recuerdas?, - le respondió la hermana -

no solo recuerdo que me desmaye al salir del tren

estas en un convento en Lyón pequeña, te desmayaste estabas ardiendo en fiebre y por eso te trajimos aquí, el doctor nos dijo que tenias pulmonía.

ya veo, - dijo serena -

pero aun no me has dicho tu nombre y tampoco como te sientes

me llamo serena, me siento muy débil y con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte.

bien serena será mejor que descanse debes guardar reposo, iré a avisarle a la madre superiora y al doctor que ya despertaste.

La hermana Elena salio de la habitación dejando a serena en soledad, la princesita se incorporo en la cama con trabajo y mucho dolor y tras observar a su alrededor empezó a llorar, lloraba de tristeza, de dolor, estaba sola, enferma y con el alma echa pedazos sin contar con su cuerpo que le dolía demasiado estaba lleno de moretones por todos lados, serena comenzó a tener otra crisis nerviosa en la cama de esa habitación, sin mas compañía que ella misma, la pobre niña apretaba las mantas con desesperación, las lagrimas corrían y corrían por sus mejillas su dolor de cabeza aumentaba cada vez mas pues lo recuerdos se agolpaban en su memoria

El cansancio la venció y se quedo dormida justo cuando las hermanas y el doctor entraban a revisarla.

pobre criatura algo muy triste debe atormentar su alma, parece el llanto la venció y se quedo dormida, - dijo la madre superiora -

madre ¿como lo sabe?, -pregunto el doctor -

por que la almohada esta empapada y en su rostro se ve el camino que sus lágrimas recorrieron.

El doctor se sentía mas encantado por serena, el solo mirarla la envolvía de paz era como si esa niña en medio de todo su dolor irradiara una calidez y una luz que a el lo transportaba a otro nivel jamás había conocido a una mujer así para el serena era un ángel que acababa de llegar del cielo.

Durante un rato serena durmió rodeada de las hermanas y el doctor, ya habia obscurecido cuando desperto.

hola pequeña ¿como te sientes?, - pregunto la superiora -

- serena dibujaba una leve sonrisa -, bien gracias

que bueno gracias a dios que ya estas mejor, - dijo la madre elena -

serena mira ella es la madre superiora, y el el doctor que te atendió, - le dijo de nuevo la hermana elena -, el doctor se llama touya y es el medico del pueblo

muchas gracias doctor y gracias madre por aceptar que pase aquí la noche

no tienes nada que agradecer pequeña, no te ibamos a dejar en la calle, - le dijo la madre superiora -

madre, hermana sera que me pueden dejar a solas un momento, - les pidió el doctor -

claro doctor, - dijeron ambas y salieron de la habitación -

bien señorita vamos a ver ¿que te sucedió?, - pregunto touya -

pues me senti mal al bajar del tren y perdi el conocimiento, - le dijo serena -

yo me referia a los golpes que tienes en el cuerpo y a las marcas de tus manos serena

Serena solo se sonrojo y sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas.

doctor no quiero hablar de eso, es algo que quiero enterrar por eso estoy aquí lejos de todo lo que me ha lastimado

¿te fuiste de tu casa?, - le pregunto -

no, yo no tengo casa, - le respondió ella -, ni familia, soy huerfana, mi madre murio cuando naci y mi padre y mi hermano murieron no hace mucho, no tengo familia ni a donde ir, - mientras las lagrimas volvian a traicionarla –

¿no tienes a nadie serena?, ¿nadie que se pueda preocupar por ti?

no, no hay nadie en este mundo al que le pueda importar, - dijo tristemente -

no llores pequeña, - secando sus lagrimas -, no te preocupes voy a hablar con la madre superiora para que puedas quedarte con las niñas que viven aquí.

Al doctor por una extraña razon le partia el alma ver llorar a esa niña y por un instinto la abrazo, algo le decia que la tenia que proteger y cuidar aunque no sabia aun de que, serena sintio una gran calidez cuando el chico la abrazo que se entrego a su abrazo y lloro con el por un buen rato, touya no decia nada solo la consolaba y la dejaba llorar, la calidez que esa niña emanaba comenzaba a meterse por cada poro de su piel.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO XXI**

**UN AMIGO REGRESA Y UN NUEVO DOLOR PARA DAFNE **

El doctor hablo con la madre y serena se quedo en el convento al lado de las niñas, al paso de los días logro recuperar su salud aunque la tristeza que había en su mirada no se iba, touya la visitaba con mucha frecuencia pues era el medico de las niñas y las monjas, el era bastante guapo, alto delgado cabello negro, ojos profundos y oscuros, boca delgada y de finas facciones y arrolladora personalidad, eso a serena no le era del todo indiferente, ella ayudaba en las tareas del convento lo que mas disfrutaba era ayudar en la cocina hacia un rico pan de nata que tenia mucho éxito entre todos incluso entre touya, las monjas hacían pan y rompope que llevaban a vender a una panadería muy famosa para ayudarse un poco y habían comenzado a llevar el pan de serena que se vendía bastante bien entre la localidad, serena no aceptaba el dinero ella prefería que las monjas se quedaran con el sentía que así ayudaba por todo lo que hacían por ella.

En Paris mientras tanto todos sobre todo haruka, kenji, darien y sus amigas estaban desesperados habían pasado muchos días desde que serena había escapado comenzaban a perder las esperanzas de que volviera, la boda de amy estaba solo a días y dafne tenia su visita al doctor donde le dirían el sexo de sus bebes en unos días mas, la vida de las mosqueteras se había vuelto triste serena ya no estaba la luz que irradiaba ya no brillaba mas con ellas, yaten seguía buscando a dafne pero ella se resistía lo amaba mas que a su vida pero le dolía mucho aun lo que le había hecho, además lita seguía trabajando con el y eso ella no lo soportaba, pris y haruka se habían acercado, el la buscaba mucho para desahogar

Su dolor con ella, pero le chica no soportaba que mina estuviera con el en la oficina, a darien tampoco le iba muy bien, estaba muy triste por serena y con rei no tenia la mas mínima intimidad lo que aumentaba la ira de la chica, kenji estaba loco de dolor y desesperación por su hija y una gran culpa lo acompañaba todo el tiempo y la imagen de la ultima noche con serena lo atormentaba a todas horas.

chicas gracias por haber venido –decia amy tras haberlas citado en un café -, tengo que comunicarles algo muy importante

¿que sucede niña?, - pregunto pris -

voy a posponer mi boda hasta que serena regrese, - respondió -

queeeeeeee!!!!!!, - dijeron todas -

¿estas loca o que?, - le dijo Dafne -

no, no estoy loca pero no puedo casarme sin ella, es parte de mi vida

no amy no debes hacer eso, - dijo pris -, tienes que casarte y seguir con tu vida

pero pris serena es mi amiga es parte de mi no puedo hacerlo si ella no esta conmigo en ese día

niñas escuchen, y escuchen bien serena se fue de aquí con el corazón y el alma echa pedazos, ustedes que creen que ella va a regresar al lugar y con la gente que tanto daño le ha hecho, - dijo pris -

aunque nos duela y nos parta el corazón tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas, amy debe casarse y los bebes de dafne van a nacer con ella y sin ella – seguía diciendo -, amigas en serio debemos seguir con serena y sin ella, - mientras las lagrimas por la ausencia de su amiga recorrían sus mejillas -

esta bien voy a casarme, - dijo amy -, pero no me iré de luna de miel, hablare con taiki estoy segura que me apoyara

si es lo que decides allá tu, - dijo pris -, pero no dejes de casarte y comenzar a vivir amy, a lo mejor ella no regresa jamás, en cuanto a ti dafne mañana iremos contigo a ver a diana

por cierto de verdad no le vas a decir a yaten nada,- pregunto amy - dentro de poco no podrás ocultar el embarazo pequeña

yaten ha seguido buscándome quiere que hablemos pero la verdad no se, - dijo Dafne -, no soporto que lita siga trabajando con el, me enferma de celos y la verdad no se si pueda perdonarlo

pero es el papa, ¿ no crees que tiene derecho a saberlo?, - dijo pris - nena sabes que nosotras respetamos tu decisión y la apoyamos pero deberías pensarlo o ¿ya no lo amas?

amix a ustedes no puedo mentirles si lo amo, lo amo mas que antes, llevar a nuestros bebes en mi vientre me hace amarlo cada día mas, es lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida pero el dolor que me causo fue muy grande, verlo con lita fue lo mas humillante que he sentido y es por eso que no se si podré confiar en el de nuevo

ay nena, te entendemos, pero recuerda que te queremos mucho y que siempre estaremos contigo siempre, - dijo amy -

gracias amix yo también las adoro son las mejores amigas que alguien pueda tener, - en ese momento a dafne le llego un mensaje -

es yaten amix quiere que hablemos, que le de una oportunidad de aclarar las cosas y me espera hoy a las 6 en su depa.

y ¿vas a ir?, - pregunto pris -, nena es tu oportunidad de hablar con el y ver que onda

mmmmm no se, la verdad no se si voy o no pris

Las mosqueteras estuvieron un rato mas en el café, después amy se despidió, tenia que verse con taiki, pris se fue en seguida quedo de pasar por la oficina de haruka, dafne se quedo un rato tratando de pensar que hacer cuando de pronto………………

Como es que una niña tan linda como tu esta tan sola en un café Dafne, - le dijo un chico que se acerco a ella -

Dafne levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un joven alto delgado de cabello corto y azul muy guapo.

disculpa, pero te ¿conozco?, - pregunto ella -

pensé que te acordarías de mi, mmmmmmm eso quiere decir que mi cirujano plástico no hizo un buen trabajo jajaja, - le dijo el -

disculpa pero de verdad no te recuerdo, - dijo ella con cara de pocos amigos -

mmmmmmm pues a ver te doy una pista, íbamos juntos a la escuela, secundaria para ser exactos, me gusta la natación igual que a ti y nadábamos juntos en la escuela, así o te digo con palitos y manzanas, - sonrio el -

¿ zafiro?

bingo hermosa, te acabas de ganar un chocolate, - le da un chocolatito que saco de su bolsillo -

guuuuaauuuu!!!!!! Chispas, zafiro que gusto verte ¿como estas?, - dafne lo abraza

bien, Dafny muy bien, y muy feliz de verte, - respondió abrazandola también -

¿Dafny? hace tanto que no me llaman así, - sonriendo - creo que solo lo has hecho tú, y bien, estoy bien, felizmente embarazada

ah ya veo, - la sonrisa se borro de su rostro -, entonces te casaste y supongo que esperas a tu esposo, bueno entonces me voy no quiero causarte problemas

jajajaja espera, no, dije que estoy felizmente embarazada pero no dije que fuera casada, o si

ah no y¿ entonces?, - pregunto intrigado -

Dafne le contó todo lo que había sucedió entre yaten y ella

ya veo, pues que imbecil fue tu novio, no sabe lo que dejo ir y a la gran mujer que perdió por cusco, - dijo zafiro -

gracias zafiro, - sonrojada -, oye pero y tu que, cuenta que ha sido de tu vida

pues mira soy soltero, sin perro que me ladre, ni niño que me llore, al terminar la secundaria me fui a estados unidos a alcanzar a mi hermano, ahí estudie la carrera de ingeniero industrial y regrese a París hace unos meses pero me la vivo encerrado en el trabajo, no salgo mucho y hoy que se me ocurrió tomar un café mira que hermosa sorpresa me encontré

que padre, pero ¿y tu hermano? ¿que fue de el?, - pregunto ella -

ah mi hermano estudio agronomía, vive en Lyón tiene un viñedo le va muy bien y esta felizmente casado con una gran mujer se llama eli, oye y tus amigas

Dafne también le contó todo lo que pasaba con cada una y lo de serena, zafiro había estado con ellas en sus tres años de secundaria y eran muy buenos amigos, se entristeció cuando supo lo que le sucedía a serena.

En otro punto de la ciudad un joven miraba por la ventana de su departamento muy pensativo cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

hola yaten, - dijo lita - perdón por molestarte en tu casa pero como saliste de la oficina muy rápido olvidaste firmar la orden de compra de los

materiales para el nuevo proyecto así que te los traje a firmar

ah es verdad, - dijo el chico - lita muchas gracias de verdad no se que haría sin ti, pero no te quedes ahí pasa

gracias yaten que amable

quieres un café, un vaso con agua, lo que quieras lita, - le dijo el -

un café, pero deja yo lo preparo, - le dijo ella -

La joven fue a la cocina y preparo café al que por supuesto le agrego una gotitas de brebaje, mientras le decía a yaten que su departamento estaba muy lindo, al terminar sirvió las tazas y las llevo a la sala mientras yaten revisaba los documentos que le acababan de llevar.

te importa si pongo algo de música yaten

no, por favor, adelante estas en tu casa lita

Lita fue al stereo y puso algo de música en ingles y se acerco a yaten.

yaten tengo que decirte algo, - le dijo lita -

¿que cosa?, - mientras seguía revisando los documentos -

mmmmmmm renuncio, a partir de mañana ya no iré a la oficina

pero…. pero ¿de que hablas? ¿que no te gusta tu trabajo?, - le dijo mientras levantaba la vista -.

si mucho yaten, pero ya no voy a ir a la oficina

no, no me puedes dejar, no te puedes ir, lita por favor no te vayas

yaten entiende, tengo que irme, es por tu bien, mi presencia solo te ha causado problemas, ya lo ves dafne no quiere saber nada de ti, además si sigo a tu lado no voy a poder contenerme

no lita, extraño a dafne es cierto, - dijo yaten - pero no puedo concebir mi vida sin ti, no se que me pasa pero necesito estar cerca de ti para sentir que me hierve la sangre, tu despiertas mi pasión y mis deseos, tu presencia me fascina, me embriaga, lita no te das cuenta que te necesito que te deseo, no se como explicarlo pero así es

yaten a mi me pasa lo mismo, ardo en deseos de estar contigo, - le dijo la chica -, pero no puedo ni quiero seguir teniendo problemas con dafne, ya pesa sobre mi conciencia que hayan terminado, así que será mejor que me vaya, adiós yaten

Yaten la sujeto del brazo la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besarla, a acariciar su cabello, su espalda, lita comenzó a besar su cuello, su oreja mientras le decía al oído

te deseo tanto yaten

lita me envuelves con tu aroma, me fascina tenerte cerca, verte caminar, me fascinas me traes loco, al estar a tu lado siento como si estuviera embrujado solo deseo tenerte, lita ¿que me diste?, ¿que has hecho de mi?, que no concibo mi vida sin ti

La pareja siguió besándose y a acariciándose, yaten la condujo a su habitación donde desbordó su pasión y sus deseos entregándose al placer tras despojarse de la ropa que les estorbaba y parecía quemarles, por un rato se amaron y se volvieron uno solo sin importar nada mas, hasta quedarse dormidos abrazados uno del otro, mientras dafne seguía en el café con zafiro.

bueno zafiro me tengo que ir, tengo un compromiso, - dijo Dafne -

mmmmmm con un par de pantalones, - dijo zafiro -

no exactamente, bueno si, bueno no

¿por fin Dafne?, - pregunto el -

voy a hablar con el papa de mis bebes

te llevo, - mientas la felicidad se le borraba del rostro

gracias zafiro, pero traigo mi coche pero que te parece si nos vemos mañana todos y recordamos viejos tiempos y te presentamos a haruka darien y taiki

ok Dafny me parece perfecto, - le dijo no muy convencido -

Dafne salió del café rumbo al departamento de yaten y zafiro por una extraña razón la comenzó a seguir algo le decía que no la dejara sola y tenia razón la pobre se llevaría una gran decepción.

Minutos después dafjne se encontraba en la puerta del lugar durante un rato toco el timbre pero nadie abrió así que se decidió por usar la llave, cuando entro noto 2 tazas de café, unos papeles en la mesa de la sala y una bolsa de mujer en uno de los sillones, un escalofrió la recorrió, se toco el vientre y rogándole a dios estar equivocada en su pensamiento se dirigió a la habitación.

hola yaten buenas noches, - dijo Dafne fríamente al observarlo en brazos de lita -

Yaten despertó y de un salto se incorporo en la cama para quedar de frente a una mujer que lo miraba lleno de dolor y coraje lita despertó y también se sorprendió al ver a dafne en la habitación

¿que haces aquí Dafne?, - pregunto lita sorprendida -

pues vine a ver si podía arreglar las cosas con el hombre que creí me amaba, - dijo ella - pero no, ya vi que no se puede, no se preocupen ya me voy para que puedan seguir en lo que estaban, ah y felicidades lita ganaste, espero que disfrutes el premio, - dando media vuelta salio del cuarto

dafne, mi niña por favor espera déjame explicarte, - dijo yaten que salió tras ella -

¿que yaten?, ¿que me vas a explicar?, que vi mal, que fue un error, - decía ella mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas.

no, mira ya se que estuvo mal, - trato de justificarse -, pero dafne te juro que no se que me pasa, lita me envuelve, despierta mis mas bajas pasiones, siento unas ganas enormes de tenerla es algo difícil de explicar, pero contigo es distinto, dafne yo te amo, eres la única mujer que amo, ya se que no me crees y que es difícil de creerlo pero te juro que es verdad, lita es solo pasión, tu eres al amor, mi amor, la mujer que quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos

y esperas que te crea después de lo que acabo de ver, - le dijo ella dándole la espalda, tocándose el vientre y llorando -

yaten hazme un favor, - dijo -, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi nunca, no vuelvas ni siquiera a mirarme jamás lo nuestro se acabo y para siempre, acabas de matar el poco amor que te tenia y si había un posibilidad de volver a estar juntos acabas de matarla.

No, mi niña por favor no me digas eso, - yaten suplicaba, - no me dejes yo te amo.

¿sabes que? vete al demonio, - le dijo furiosa -

Y salió del lugar muy lastimada y dejando a yaten con un gran dolor mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro acaba de perder a la mujer que amaba.

yaten ves por que renuncie, - le dijo lita -

lita por favor no te vayas no quiero perderte a ti también, - suplico el - si ya se que suena egoísta y que no tengo perdón de dios, pero de verdad no quiero perderte, ya la perdí a ella no soportaría que te fueras

yaten entiende, el dolor de dafne me duela ella te ama y nunca fue mi intención meterme en medio de ustedes

lita te lo ruego por favor no te vayas, - suplico el, mientras la abrazaba y lloraba como un niño pequeño en los brazos de su madre -.

Lita se sentía feliz, después de todo era lo que ella deseaba desde que lo conoció, nunca entendió que veía en esa niña, y ahora por fin tenia a yaten para ella lejos de esa niña mimada.

Dafne mientras tanto bajaba las escaleras muy rápido y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas iba muy mal, muy enojada de pronto una fuerte punzada en su vientre la doblo del dolor y la tiro de rodillas en la banqueta afuera del edificio, zafiro que estaba esperando en su auto la vio salir y caerse y corrió en su auxilio.

Dafny ¿que te pasa?,¿que sucedió?, - preguntaba zafiro -

ayyyyyy zafiro mis bebes, - tocándose el vientre -, no quiero que les pase nada ayyyyy, me duele, me duele mucho ayyyyyyy

tranquila chiquita, tranquila vamos te voy a llevar a un hospital

Zafiro la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo en su auto hasta un hospital no muy lejos de ahí

no te preocupes nena todo va a salir bien

mira en mi telefono esta el nombre de mi mama y el mi doctora diana mizuno ayyyyyyyyy por favor avísales y avísales a mis amigas ayyyyyyyyy ahí también encontraras su teléfono, ayyyyyyyy, - le pedia ella -

te lo prometo pero tranquilízate si, todo va a salir bien

Dafne entro a urgencias y zafiro se dedico a realizar las llamadas.

20 minutos después diana llegaba al hospital y poco a poco nicora amy, taiki, pris y haruka llegaron

señorita por favor trajeron a mi hija hace un rato ¿donde esta?, - llena de angustia nicora preguntaba -

sigue en urgencias no puedo darle información, - dijo la enfermera -

perdón, yo la traje, - dijo zafiro tímidamente -

¿usted?, ¿quien es usted?, ¿que le hizo? dígame ¿que le hizo?, - nicora lo sacudía muy angustiada -

nicora cálmate, - dijo pris - por favor deja que nos explique, ¿ que demonios le hizo a Dafne?

por favor pris, amy soy yo zafiro ¿que ya no me reconocen?

¿zafiro?,- pregunto nicora -,¿ eres zafiro el amigo de mi niña en la secundaria?

si el mismo, - dijo el -

que gusto nos da verte, hace mucho que no sabíamos de ti,¿ pero que te has hecho? dinos ¿como estas?, - preguntaba amy -

bien, bien pero creo que ya habrá ocasión de contarles, ahora lo importante es saber como esta Dafny, - decía el chico -

¿que le paso zafiro?, - pregunto haruka -

pues no lo se, la vi en el café charlamos y me dijo que tenia una cita con el papa de sus bebes

¿bebes?, - pregunto taiki -

upss creo que la regué, - dijo zafiro -, el caso es que la seguí y rato después salio del edificio llorando y sintiéndose mal

a ver a ver ya me perdí ¿de que bebes hablas?, - pregunto haruka que estaba mas que sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar -

luego les explicamos por ahora no pregunten, - dijo pris -

mami por fin ¿como esta Dafne?, - pregunto amy -

esta bien no se preocupen solo fue el coraje pero esta fuera de peligro y sus bebes van muy bien por cierto que ya sabemos el sexo, - dijo diana -

¿y que son?, - pregunto nicora -

un niño y una niña, no se preocupen mañana se ira a su casa dentro de un rato la subirán a su cuarto, - dijo diana - gracias zafiro ya dafne me contó lo que hiciste y de no ser por ti habría perdido a sus chiquitos.

no ni lo diga, yo solo hice lo que tenia que hacer, por cierto su coche se quedo afuera del departamento del tipo ese.

taiki y yo iremos por el en este instante verdad taiki, - dijo haruka -

si, - respondió -

haruka por favor no se te ocurra decirle que dafne esta en el hospital y menos que esta embarazada, dafne no quiere que el lo sepa, - dijo pris -

no se preocupen no le diremos nada pero después ustedes nos tendrán que explicar por que no nos dijeron nada, - dijo taiki molesto -

Los chicos se fueron a casa de yaten al que llegaron minutos después muy enojados.

amigos que sorpresa no los esperaba, - dijo yaten al abrir la puerta y por toda contestación recibió un golpe de taiki ante los ojos de lita -

óyeme ¿pero que te pasa?, pregunto yaten en el suelo -

es por lo que le hiciste a dafne, como te atreviste a lastimarla

sabes bien que hemos sido amigos toda la vida pero siempre dijimos que le romperíamos la boca al primero que lastimara a alguna de las mosqueteras, - dijo haruka molesto y sujetándolo de la camisa -, y tú lo acabas de hacer con dafne, --- soltándole un puñetazo en la boca -

¿y por que demonios no le rompiste la boca a darien por lo que le hizo a serena haruka?, - dijo yaten -

por que darien no la lastimo, fue serena con lo que hizo con esos tipos y no venimos hasta aquí a hablar de ella, sino a arreglarte a ti, - respondió haruka

aventándolo contra el sillón -

la lastimaste infeliz y eso te lo venimos a cobrar, - le dijo taiki dandole otro puñetazo, yaten no se defendía -

pero defiéndete por lo menos yaten, - le grito de nuevo -

no, tienen razón merezco que me rompan la boca y mas, lo que le hice a mi niña es imperdonable yo la amo, pero de verdad no se que me sucede cuando estoy con lita

Haruka y taiki solo se miraron entre si y voltearon a ver a lita

¿que haces aquí lita?, - dijo haruka -

eso no te importa haruka, - dijo ella -

ah de modo que si fuiste la causante del dolor de nuestra amiga, demonios como lamento que seas mujer o si no, - decía taiki -

¿o si no que?, ¿me romperías a mi también la boca?, - decía lita -

mínimo si, - respondió haruka indiferente -

sabes de verdad comienzo a creer lo que siempre han dicho las niñas desde que ustedes llegaron su vida se empezó a hacer pedazos, serena se fue, darien y su familia la odian, yaten y dafne terminaron después de amarse tanto y pris y haruka están separados y siempre han estado ustedes en medio de todo, - dijo taiki -

a nosotras no nos culpes de las tontería de ellas, no somos responsables de nada, siempre quisimos ser sus amigas jamás nos hemos metido con ellas y lo único que hemos logrado es tener su odio y grosería, - lita tomo su bolsa y salio muy enojada del lugar -

vamonos haruka no tenemos nada que hacer, - decía taiki - yaten sabes que seguimos tan amigos como siempre pero teníamos que proteger a dafne

Los chicos salieron del depa muy molestos pero a la vez muy pensativos sobre todo haruka, las ultimas palabras de taiki le habían llegado en lo mas profundo, fueron a defender y proteger a dafne cuando el no fue capaz de defender y proteger a su hermana, además había dejado escapar a la mujer que amaba por que ella si fue capaz de proteger a su amiga, mientras en el departamento yaten se quedaba con toda la cara golpeada pero el dolor en su alma era mas fuerte, había perdido a la mujer que amaba por la pasión de una noche el sabia que nunca la podría recuperar.

Al día siguiente las amigas fueron con nicora a recoger a dafne diana ya le había dado la noticia del sexo de los bebes, cuando llegaron a casa de dafne, había un gran hueco en las amigas faltaba la luz que iluminaba sus vidas extrañaban mucho a serena pero dafne las necesitaba así que la llevaron a su habitación ahí entre lagrimas la niña les relato lo que había sucedido, pris se enfureció contra yaten y lita, ella y amy se encargarían de cobrársela, compartieron del dolor de su amiga y prometieron apoyarla, estaba decida a no perdonar jamás a yaten y nunca decirle lo de los bebes.

De pronto alguien toco a la puerta y al abrir amy, un enorme oso y un enorme perrito de peluche se asomaron por la puerta y detrás de ellos estaba zafiro con un hermoso ramo de flores lo que dibujo una enorme sonrisa en dafne, le dijo que los peluches eran para los bebes y las flores para ella, amy y pris se miraron y sonrieron al ver que su amiga ya no estaba triste, dafne estaba feliz por que era el primer juguete de sus bebes, amy y pris se fueron dejando a los amigos platicar cada chica se fue a su casa, cerca del atardecer haruka llegaba a la casa de pris, y le pidió que salieran un segundo que tenia algo muy importante que decirle, haruka y pris se fueron en la moto de el chico hacia las afueras de paris.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO XXII**

**EL AMOR REGRESA A PRIS Y NUEVOS AMIGOS LLEGAN A SERENA.**

y bien ¿que quieres decirme?, - le dijo pris a haruka -

pris por favor perdóname, mira yo se que me he portado muy mal contigo que nunca debí pedirte que escogieras entre serena y yo, - le decía el chico -, que no tenia derecho que fui un imbecil pero entiéndeme estaba muy enojado y dolido con mi hermana, temía que te volvieras como ella, que me hicieras lo mismo que le hizo a darien

Haruka ¿todavía sigues pensando que serena es culpable de todo?

todo la acusa que quieres que piense pris

no puedo creerlo, ¿que no te duele que se haya ido?, ¿no te conmueve saber que se fue con la vida y el alma rotas?, ¿no te angustia pensar como esta?, si corre peligro si sigue viva acaso

basta Priscila no sigas, no me atormentes mas, - le dijo dandole un golpe a un árbol -

haruka ¿ que nos paso?, - le dijo ella tras acercarse a el y recargarse en su espalda - , ¿donde desviamos el camino si tu y yo nos amábamos?

yo te amo mi pequeña, te amo mas que el primer día, te deseo y te extraño, - se giro a ella para mirarla -

yo te amo mucho mas de lo que imaginas haruka pero serena es mi mejor amiga y no voy a dejarla sola, me dolió mucho dejarte pero me dolió mas que me pidieras elegir entre ella y tu

perdóname mi pequeña por favor perdóname, se que fui muy estupido y no sabes como lamente dejarte ir, como me he arrepentido de mi crueldad hacia mi hermana,

debí creer en ella, pero no entiendo que paso, de pronto al ver todo lo que serena hizo una furia se apodero de mi, un odio contra ella me invadió, y me sentí herido en mi ego de hermano, tenia ganas de matarla, pero ahora que se fue estoy loco de angustia y desesperación igual que mi papa no hacemos mas que preguntarnos donde y como esta

¿que nos paso mi pequeña? si todo era felicidad en nuestras vidas ¿por que de pronto todo se volvió dolor?, le dijo el -

haruka yo estoy segura que rei y compañía son las responsables de todo, rei odia a serena y se que es capaz de dañarla

no pris rei no es mala, ella no seria capaz durante este tiempo he descubierto que es una buena mujer, sufrió mucho es cierto, pero ella no odia a serena al contrario siempre ha querido estar cerca de ella, es mi hermana la que cambio y se volvió lo que es ahora

ay no me rindo ya no quiero discutir contigo sobre esas, lo cierto es que te amo que te extraño pero mientras sigas pensando así de serena tu y yo no tendremos un futuro, - dijo ella tajante -

pequeña se que la regué pero de verdad no quiero perderte yo te amo pris

yo también haruka, pero también amo a serena es mi amiga desde que nacimos, y las personas que se suponen debían protegerla y cuidarla la dejaron sola, yo creo en ella y les voy a demostrar que serena no es la culpable de nada, y hasta que eso pase y tu le pidas perdón por todo el daño que le hiciste a tu propia sangre hasta entonces volveremos a estar juntos, además así tal vez valores nuestra relación y lo mucho que te amo

pris te lo suplico no dejes que esto termine

lo siento haruka pero ya me canse de luchar por nosotros, de hacerte ver que estas equivocado respecto a tu hermana, de tratar de demostrar que mina no es lo que aparenta, ya no mas, ya me canse ya no quiero seguir luchando sola

entonces lucha conmigo, - le suplico -

no haruka, ya no, cuando quise luchar contigo tu no querias y me exigiste escoger entre mi amiga y mi amor, ahora ya me canse y no tiene caso, y sabes que, es mejor que me vaya, ya no tenemos nada de que hablar

no pris no te vayas por favor , - sujetándola del brazo y mirándola a los ojos -

suéltame!!!,- le ordeno - adiós haruka

déjame llevarte por lo menos pris

no, no te preocupes tomare un taxi, nos vemos.

Pris se fue del lugar con el corazón destrozado amaba a ese hombre mas que a su vida, quería volver a decirle que lo perdonaba que lo amaba y que si quería luchar con el, pero también recordaba lo que su amiga había sufrido por el y eso la lastimaba, la angustia de no saber de serena la lastimaba pero el dolor de no tener a haruka a su lado la mataba.

La niña corrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que estuvo muy lejos del lugar donde dejo a haruka, se detuvo un momento de pronto se recargo en una pared y comenzó a llorar, pris tenia mucho dolor sus lagrimas salían sin control se dejo caer en el suelo dejo que todo lo que sentía saliera de su corazón, haruka por su parte se había quedado herido y solo, tenia su cabeza recargada en un árbol mientras esta se llenaba de imágenes, imágenes de pris, de su relación, la noche del baile, la torre eiffel, el día que la volvió a ver, sus problemas con ella a causa de mina, serena, su niñez, el día que nació y su madre murió, las veces que la defendió de niña, el día que regreso de España, la noche de las fotos y todo lo mal que se había portado con ella, las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro del joven había perdido a las mujeres que mas amaba en la vida, a su pequeña, la mujer que le robo el corazón y por la que dejo la vida de reventón y su princesita la hermanita que amaba y que sin querer o mas bien con toda intención lastimo humillo y golpeo, la culpa comenzó a quemar su alma y el dolor y la angustia se hicieron presentes.

¿donde estas serena?, - pensaba haruka -,¿ por que no regresas? ¿por que no llamas?

Comenzó a golpear el árbol con mucha furia hasta que su puño comenzó a sangrar, el no sentía el dolor, su culpa era mas grande y la angustia por su hermana no le permitía sentir nada.

Cuando pris se tranquilizo comenzó a caminar perdida en sus pensamientos, atravesó la calle sin fijarse que un auto venia hacia ella, el conductor le toco el claxon pero el miedo la paralizo y no la dejo moverse, el auto freno a escasos centímetros de arrollarla, la chica estaba pálida y completamente petrificada, el conductor se bajo igual de pálido y asustado que ella.

Priscila ¿ que te pasa?, casi te mato, - le dijo su hermano que resulto ser el conductor del coche -

Ella no dijo nada solo se echo a los brazos de su hermano llorando, darien se asusto y la abrazo para tranquilizarla.

mi niña ¿que te sucede?, ¿que tienes? ¿por que tiemblas?

por que no se que hacer, perdí a mi mejor amiga y acabo de perder al hombre que amo

Darien la llevo a su auto y fueron a su departamento donde le preparo un café

¿que paso nena?, cuéntame

Pris le contó a su hermano lo que sucedió con haruka

pris no crees que deberías darle una oportunidad, entiéndelo mi niña el amaba a su hermana y se sintió muy decepcionado de ella, serena nos lastimo demasiado, nos humillo al meterse con esos tipos, al volverse una ladrona y al haber arriesgado a dafne por un juego

¿tu también?, darien ¿que ya no la amas?,¿ que no te duele saber que se fue por su culpa?

nos pris, por nuestra culpa no, ella es una cualquiera y no ya no la amo, - miraba fijamente la taza de café que tenia en sus manos -, ella se encargo de matar ese amor, serena me mato en vida, mírame soy un cadáver viviente gracias a ella, me quito la capacidad de amar y sentir, ni siquiera he sido capaz de tener un solo momento de intimidad con rei, ella me ha aguantado eso y no es justo para ella, ella no se lo merece

que considerada, - dijo ella irónicamente -, además ¿como es que no has consumado tu matrimonio?, si el día que estuvo en tu departamento se veían tan bien y felices

estaba borracho y muy herido en ese momento rei me consoló y lo demás solo sucedió

¿por que te casaste con ella darien?, ¿por despecho?, ¿para darle en la torre a serena?, o¿ por compromiso? por que eso de que rei es la mujer de tu vida que te lo crea tu abuela

no te traje para hablar de mi vida privada, me parte el alma verte mal, se que últimamente he sido el peor de los hermanos y que he estado lejos de ti pero sigo siendo tu hermano mayor me importas mucho y te amo pris

darien hacia mucho que no me decías asi, - se echo en sus brazos - , te extrañe mucho

y yo a ti y por lo mismo deberias pensar mejor las cosas, ¿niña que pasa si serena no regresa jamás?, debes hacer tu vida con ella y sin ella y si amas a haruka debes luchar por el

el pobre si esta muy afectado por lo de su hermana, te necesita mas que nunca o es que acaso ¿ya no lo amas? pris

lo amo con todo mí ser con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo

entonces no dejes escapar tu felicidad, tu que la tienes no dejes que se vaya por tu ego y vanidad mírate en mi espejo mi niña

hablas como si no fueras feliz darien

no, no lo soy niña.

darien ¿por que no me dices la verdad?, ¿por que te casaste? yo se que no amas a rei.

Darien se levanto del sofá y camino hacia la ventana dando suspiro

mi felicidad termino cuando vi las fotos de serena, y desde que ella se fue ya no vivo, no respiro, no me siento capaz de sobrevivir sin ella, me aterra la idea de no volver a verla jamás, de que nunca regrese

¿ la sigues amando verdad?

mas que a mi vida, esa niña se metió en mi piel, en mi sangre, serena es la razón de mi vida, pero lo que me hizo no se lo perdonare jamás, destrozo mi vida y mi corazón metiéndose con esos tipos, me enfermo de celos y de rabia, he tratado de matar este amor por ella de convertirlo en un inmenso odio pero mi corazón es un traidor y se niega a desterrarla, - lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas

¿por que casaste con rei entonces?

por despecho, por compromiso y para vengarme de serena

darien,¿por que no puedes confiar en ella solo una vez? – le pregunto -

nena como me pides que confié en ella, esa niña se burlo de mi, jugo conmigo mientras yo la amaba e idolatraba ella se revolcaba con esos tipos y con seiya, fui un imbecil como no me di cuenta de que se entendían, iba por ella a la escuela y se la vivía en su casa con el pretexto de ver a rei, claro era la mejor pantalla

Pris se acerco a su hermano y mirándolo a los ojos fijamente le pregunto

¿tu crees que serena es capaz de hacer todo lo que supuestamente hizo amándote como lo ha hecho?, ¿tienes idea de cuantas veces la vi llorar por tus desprecios y humillaciones?, ¿tienes idea de cómo le dolió ver que el hombre que mas amaba en su vida al que se entrego en cuerpo y alma se casaba con otra?, no tienes idea de cómo se puso cuando te vio con rei en tu cama, haz a un lado tu rencor y odio y pregúntale a tu corazón si de verdad cree que ella te haría algo así.

me tengo que ir, - dijo la joven -, después de esta conversación y de verte sufrir por ella he tomado una decisión, cuídate mucho hermanito y por favor prométeme que platicaras con tu corazón le preguntaras si duda del inmenso amor que serena te tiene, abre los ojos darien y abre tu corazón me lo prometes

si te lo prometo hermanita.

Priscila le dio un beso a su hermano y se fue tenia algo muy importante que hacer, darien se quedo muy pensativo y con una duda sembrada en su corazón, serena decía la verdad cuando pedía que creyeran en su inocencia o solo seria actuación, a partir de este momento el chico no volvería estar en paz.

Mientras el se quedaba en su departamento, pris iba rumbo a un lugar al que estaba ansiosa por llegar, esperaba no equivocarse y encontrar solo el lugar, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que estaba en la dirección correcta, un rato después pris se detuvo frente a una puerta y toco a ella que seg. después se abría de par en par.

Hola haruka ¿puedo pasar?, - pregunto -

si claro, - dijo el sorprendido -

¿quieres tomar algo?

si un jugo por favor

Pris se sentó en la sala mientras haruka buscaba el jugo en la cocina, llego junto a ella y le dio el vaso con jugo mientras se sentó frente a ella

imagine que estarías aquí en lugar de ir a casa de tu padre, - dijo ella -

necesitaba estar solo tenia mucho en que pensar

Pris dejo el jugo en la mesita y se arrodillo frente a haruka acariciando su rodilla cuando noto algo raro en la mano del joven

¿ que te paso en la mano?, - pregunto muy preocupada -

nada

como nada si tienes la mano lastimada haruka

Haruka se levanto del sillón y le dio la espalda a pris

¿a que viniste?, a decirme que ya todo se acabo, a reprocharme de nuevo mi actitud hacia serena, - dijo el -

no, no vine a eso vine a decirte que te amo y que no te quiero dejar ir

¿ estas segura?

haruka te amo, eres la luz de mi vida, - dijo ella -, yo quiero que esto funcione y quiero luchar contigo por nuestra relación, a mi me aterra la idea de que serena no regrese pero me aterra……………………

Haruka ya no la dejo terminar pues la tomo de la cintura la atrajo hacia el y la beso pris acaricio su nuca y la melena alborotada de su novio correspondiendo a su beso

te amo mi niña y no quiero perderte a ti tampoco, - se fundía con ella en un abrazo -

yo también te amo, mi amor, y no voy a dejarte ir de nuevo te extrañe y mucho, además no le voy a dar gusto a mina de dejarle el camino libre de ahora en adelante defenderé mi relación ante todo y ante todos, haruka prométeme que nadie mas se va a interponer entre nosotros que nada ni nadie nos va a separar de nuevo y que si serena regresa no me pedirás que elija entre ella o tu júramelo haruka júramelo

te lo juro mi amor, nada ni nadie nos va a separar jamás nunca mas

Haruka comenzó a besar los labios de pris, mientras sus manos se aferraban a su espalda y la atraían hacia el, el la cargo de modo que sus piernas abrazaron su cintura y mientras la besaba la llevo hasta su recamara la recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besar su cuello y su oreja, pris se comenzó a estremecer mientras haruka recorría con sus labios su cuello, comenzó a desabrochar su blusa mientras ella lo ayudaba a quitarse su camisa y con sus uñas acariciaba la espalda de su novio, un escalofrio recorría su cuerpo cada vez que las manos de ella rozaban su piel, el joven siguió besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, la joven temblaba y se estremecía en sus brazos, pris lo miraba a los ojos mientras el acariciaba su rostro y le decia que era la creación mas hermosa que dios habia puesto sobre la puerta, durante un buen rato la pareja se dedico amarse y prometerse que jamás se volverían a separar, pris se quedo dormida en los brazos de haruka mientras la contemplaba dormir estaba feliz volvía a tener a la mujer que amaba junto a el pero le faltaba algo para ser de nuevo el mismo, que su pequeña princesita regresara, cerca de la media noche el cel de pris comenzó a sonar lo que la despertó sobresaltada

chetos mi mama, - dijo al mirar su celular -, hola mami

Priscila ya viste la hora que es, ¿donde demonios estas?, - dijo paloma enojada -, tu papa esta preguntando por ti esta muy enojado

mami perdón lo siento mucho, debí llamar pero se me paso el tiempo no te enojes por fis

y como no me voy a enojar, hable con tu hermano hace rato y me dijo que estuviste con el pero que hacia mucho que te habías ido y no tenia idea de donde estabas, me tienes muy preocupada

perdón mama sucede que haruka y yo estamos arreglando nuestras diferencias y se nos paso el tiempo, - haruka le arrebato el teléfono -

hola paloma, por favor no te molestes con pris, fue mi culpa le pedí que habláramos y se nos fue el tiempo, pero ya te la llevo a tu casa en un rato estamos ahí

hola haruka, debieron avisarme diego parece león enjaulado y yo estaba muy preocupada

lo siento paloma no pensé que nos tardaríamos tanto pero no te preocupes ya vamos para allá

ok aquí los espero

vamos mi niña debemos irnos, -le dijo a pris tras darle un beso -

si por que mi madre me va a matar

gracias mi niña, gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad amor, te juro que esta vez será para siempre

te amo haruka, nunca pensé que sentiría algo así por alguien, estas en cada centímetro de mi piel, - dándole un beso -, y bueno ahora si vamonos si no me van a terminar de matar mis papas

La pareja salio rumbo a casa de pris, durante todo el trayecto haruka no le soltó la mano mientras el manejaba y en cada semáforo la daba un beso a la mujer de su vida diciéndole cuanto la amaba, al llegar a su casa pris se despidió de el pero este insistió en entrar con sus papas y explicarles lo sucedido

hola paloma, hola diego, - dijo haruka apenado -, perdón por el retraso fue mi culpa, por estar arreglando los malos entendidos no nos dimos cuenta de la hora

esta bien haruka, - le dijo diego seriamente -, te agradezco que hayas venido a explicarnos lo sucedido, pero debieron haber llamado por lo menos

perdóname papa de verdad se me paso, - suplico la joven -

diego después de todo ya esta aquí sana y salva, - dijo paloma -, y haruka la vino a dejar, no crees que podemos perdonarlos por esta vez, además recuerda las veces que tu fuiste a mi casa a disculparte por el retraso ante mis padres

esta bien amor,, - dijo diego -, bien haruka acepto tus disculpas

gracias papa te adoro, - le dijo pris dándole un beso -

y yo princesa, por eso abusas, - dijo diego -

gracias diego, paloma, bueno ya es muy tarde debo irme, nos vemos mi niña

si amor hasta mañana

Haruka y pris se despidieron con un beso el se fue y ella entro a su casa flotando en una nube su amor por el era tan grande como el mismo cielo, aunque solo le faltaba su amiga para ser completamente feliz.

Al otro día pris y sus amigos se reunían en el café de siempre dafne y las niñas debían explicarles por que callaron lo del embarazo, además de que haruka y taiki estaban poniendo al tanto a darien de lo que sucedió con yaten, zafiro también estaba ahí.

bien señoritas esperamos la explicación, - dijo taiki -, ¿por que no nos dijeron que dafne iba a ser mama?, ¿es que acaso no confían en nosotros?

no amor para nada, - dijo amy - pero era algo que solo le correspondía a dafne y no a nosotras

dafne ¿cuanto tienes de embarazo?, - pregunto darien -

casi 4 meses darien, - le dijo ella -

pues para tener gemelos no me explico como no se nota, sigues con el vientre plano, - dijo darien -

creo que andy y angely saben que su papa no debe saber que existen y por eso no se dejan ver aun,- sonrio la joven -

pero como harás para que yaten no lo note dentro de poco no podrás ocultarlo, - dijo taiki -

me voy a ir de paris en unos meses mas, de hecho me iba a ir antes pero no quiero hacerlo hasta no tener noticias de serena

¿hace cuanto que se fue?, - pregunto zafiro -

un mes, - dijo haruka - y no sabemos nada de ella es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, - un ambiente de tristeza invadía la mesa -

vamos chicos no hay que desanimarse serena regresara tarde o temprano solo es cuestión de tener fe, - dijo zafiro -

¿ y si no?

princesita no pienses así, ella las quiere mucho, yo recuerdo que en la secundaria ella era una persona muy especial llena de luz que las adoraba, ella volverá para conocer a andy a angely, pero por favor no te pongas triste piensa que los bebes lo perciben

gracias zafiro te has vuelto mi ángel de la guarda últimamente, sin ti a mi lado habría perdido a mis bebes el día que yaten y yo terminamos

no princesita no lo digas

debieron haberme llamado, - dijo darien -, yaten es mi amigo pero lo que hizo se merecía que mínimo le rompiera la cara

no te preocupes chiba, taiki y yo nos encargamos, - dijo haruka -

oigan ¿pero es que acaso después de eso ya no serán amigos de yaten?, - pregunto amy -

amor seguimos siendo amigos como siempre, es igual a cuando nos rompíamos la boca de niños, siempre volvíamos a estar juntos, pero teníamos que darle un escarmiento eso es todo

hablando de eso nosotras aun no hemos arreglado a lita, - dijo pris -

si es verdad, lita no ha recibido su merecido, - le dijo amy -

ay no a ustedes hay que tenerles miedo sobre todo por lo bien que se llevan con ellas, - dijo darien -

lo siento chicos pero ella también e merece un castigo lo que hizo no tiene nombre, - dijo amy -

ay nena pero que te esperas de una mujer como ella, si ya lo dice el dicho dios los hace y ellos se juntan, si esas son tal para cual, - decía pris -

oigan ya vieron quienes están entrando, - menciono taiki -

es yaten y lita – dijo Dafne tocándose el vientre, zafiro lo noto y se acerco a la joven abrazándola -

tranquila niña no te dejare sola

hola chicos como están, - dijo lita cínicamente -

bien hasta que llegaron ¿Por qué?

ay pris tu siempre tan buena gente, no se como haruka pudo andar contigo, - dijo lita -

Pris se levanto muy enojada y amy tras ella

deja te aclaro algo haruka y yo somos novios y soy buena gente contigo por que tu me provocas ser así, tienes problema con eso lita

no, ninguno, hola dafne como estas, oye que rápido olvidaste a yaten, ya ves amor y tú que sigues llorando por ella y mira ella ya se consuela en brazos de otro

Yaten no decía nada solo miraba a dafne lleno de celos, como era posible que anduviera con alguien mas, si hacia unos días que todo se había terminado entre ellos, que clase de mujer era para ya tener a alguien mas, pensaba.

¿es cierto eso Dafne?, - le pregunto muy enojado, - es cierto que ya te consuelas con este tipo, pero que rápido se te olvido tu supuesto amor por mi, ¿o que era mentira decías amarme solo para cumplir?

oye yaten quien te crees para hablarle a si, después de lo que le hiciste o que ya se te olvido, - decía zafiro -

tu no te metas el asunto es entre ella y yo, - dijo el -

yaten por favor calmate recuerda que estas en un lugar publico, - dijo taiki -

y a mi que me importa que sea un lugar público, solo quiero que dafne me diga si ya se le olvido el amor por mi, por que que rápido se consoló, o acaso ya sigues los pasos de serena

Dafne se levanto muy enojada y le dio una bofetada a yaten tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo

no metas a serena en esto, no me estoy volviendo como ella por que ella no es así, segundo yo no te cambie como tu lo hiciste conmigo ni me he metido a la cama de zafiro como tu metiste a tu cama a lita, tercero mi amor por ti nunca fue una mentira yo si te amaba y te amaba mas que a mi vida pero tu te encargaste de matar ese amor destruiste mi corazón y mi vida,

Y por ultimo nunca Oyelo bien nunca te voy a perdonar por mi haz de tu vida lo que se te pegue la gana, quédate con lita o con la mujer que se te antoje pero a mi no te vuelves a acercar jamás te quedo claro yaten.

nos vamos zafiro

si princesita vamonos

nosotras también nos vamos, - dijo pris -

si pero espera pris antes debo hacer algo, - dijo amy -

Amy le vació a lita una malteada que estaba sobre la mesa a la vez que le daba una bofetada ante los ojos atónitos de taiki y los chicos

achhhhh estupida que haces, - grito lita -

es por haberte metido en medio de yaten y dafne por haber destruido su relación trepadora roba novios

y esta es por tener el descaro de presentarte aquí y del brazo de yaten, -dijo pris dándole otra bofetada, - ahora si vamonos

nosotros también nos vamos, nos vemos yaten ah y recuerda que seguimos siendo tus amigos que te queremos mucho pero por favor la próxima vez que sea solo – le dijo haruka -

Los amigos salieron del café después de pagar la cuenta y comenzaron a caminar por los campos eliseos, mientras comentaban lo sucedido, los chicos no pudieron evitar reírse de lo que pris y amy habían hecho con lita, taiki comento lo sorprendido que estaba de la reacción de dafne, darien le dijo que la admiraba por su entereza para no llorar y su valor de ser madre soltera y que contara con su apoyo incondicional, zafiro no dejaba de mirarla con ojos de borrego a medio morir ya sus nuevos amigos lo habían notado y entre todos lo comentaron con sus miradas y su sonrisa, los amigos estuvieron toda la tarde juntos fueron al cine y por un helado por que la futura mama estaba de antojo al llegar la noche todos se despidieron, haruka se llevo a pris, amy se fue con taiki, y zafiro llevo a dafne, darien se fue a casa de los tsukino.

Iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad con las manos en los bolsillos y con ningún otro pensamiento en la cabeza que serena, la duda no lo había dejado en paz desde que pris había estado en su casa, serena estaba en su mente noche y día, sin darse cuenta llego a su casa, entro y subió directamente a la alcoba que compartía con su esposa, entro al baño se ducho, se puso la pijama y se metió a la cama, a los pocos minutos llego su esposa con un camisón de satín negro corto, entro a la cama y comenzó a acariciar el pecho de su esposo.

rei por favor estoy cansado, - dijo darien -

darien mi amor llevamos un mes casados, un mes en donde lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado, amor yo te amo

rei por favor comprende, estoy muy cansado, he tenido mucho trabajo en el hospital de verdad estoy cansado

cansado, tan cansado que te fuiste toda la tarde con tus amigos crees que no lo se

rei, son mis amigos hace mucho que no salía con ellos que tiene de malo

que quiero estar contigo que no me dedicas tiempo que te la vives en el hospital y ahora con tus amigos, darien estoy harta

yo también estoy harto, - mientras se levanta de la cama -, habernos casado tan pronto fue un error, debemos separarnos

queeeeee, jamás oyelo bien eso nunca sucederá

rei por favor

por favor nada que crees que no se que me quieres dejar por ella, darien la sigues amando, ¡!!!! no puede ser, que no te ha bastado con todo lo que te hizo, serena no te ama, nunca te amo, ella se metía con todos los tipos que conocía, quien te asegura que ahora ella no esta brincando de cama en cama, ya no hay nada ni nadie que la detenga y mírate tu aquí amándola como un imbecil, darien por dios abre los ojos

ya basta rei!!!!!!, no quiero seguir escuchándote, me voy a dormir a otro cuarto y mañana me mudare yo no puedo seguir con esta farsa lo siento yo no te amo

oyeme nunca te daré el divorcio y menos para que te vayas con ella jamás te dejare darien me oíste te casaste conmigo y te quedaras a mi lado, - le gritaba mientras el salía de la habitación -

maldita, maldita seas serena – aventando las almohadas y desbaratando la cama furiosa -, me tengo que deshacer de ella, no puede volver no lo permitiré, - rei tomo el teléfono -

hola, seiya tienes que hacer algo tenemos que localizar a serena ya

rei mis muchachos están trabajando en eso desde hace un mes, pero aun no hay señal, - le decía seiya al otro lado del teléfono -

no me importa si la tienes que buscar debajo de las piedras, localizala darien me pidió el divorcio y es por ella, la sigue amando y estoy segura que la quiere recuperar

no, eso no, serena no puede volver a ser de el, ella fue mía y tiene que volver a mi, pero con darien o cualquier otro jamás, la prefiero muerta antes que en brazos de otro

pues hay que encontrarla y matarla ella no puede ni debe regresar me oíste

si rei oí, y no te preocupes no descansare hasta encontrarla volver a hacerla mia y después matarla con tal de que ningún otro se le acerque

ok, seiya pues entonces mantenme al tanto, cuídate bye.

Rei se fue a dormir muy enojada, tenia que deshacerse de serena a como diera lugar.

El día llego y todos en Paris comenzaron a hacer sus actividades, mientras en Lyón serena seguía viviendo en el convento y con la visita de touya que le alegraban un poco sus días pues la tristeza era algo que serena no podía quitar de su hermoso rostro.

buenos días serena, - le dijo la madre superiora -

buenos días madre ¿como esta?

bien hija, bien hija, serena hoy la madre helena va a ir al pueblo a llevar el pan y el rompope y por supuesto el pan de nata que tanto éxito tiene, ¿te gustaría ir con ella?

¿yo? ¿en serio madre?

si hija desde que llegaste te has dedicado a las niñas, las ayudas y les enseñas cosas, pero no has salido jamás del convento, no crees hija que necesitas un poco de aire, esa palidez en tu rostro necesita sol, ver gente nueva, ¿que dices?

claro madre me encantaría

muy bien hija entonces ve a decirle a la hermana helena que iras con ella, que dios te bendiga serena, - le decía tras darle su bendición -

Cuando serena salía de la oficina de la superiora por ir corriendo se tropezó rodando por el suelo con una persona que desafortunadamente se topo en su camino en ese momento

auchhhh, - sobandose un codo -, lo siento de verdad lo siento

mi ángel estas bien, - le dijo touya dándole la mano y ayudándola a levantarse -

touya!! , - dijo ella iluminándose su cara -, si perdón no quise tirarte

¿ a donde vas con tanta prisa mi ángel?

a ver a la hermana helena voy a acompañarla al pueblo

mi ángel eso me da mucho gusto, ya era hora que salieras al mundo

gracias touya, oye te dejo si no la hermana se va a ir

corre mi niña esta en la cocina alistando todo, lo se por que pase por mi taza de café y ella me la dio

oki te veo luego, - se despidió de el dándole un beso en la mejilla -

A touya el beso lo desconcertó, serena empezaba a sentir mas que agradecimiento por el chico, ella estaba decidida a no regresar a jamás a Paris, a olvidar todo su pasado y a las personas que pertenecían a el aunque eso implicara olvidar a sus amigas que tanto quería y extrañaba.

Minutos después ella y la hermana iban caminado muy contenta por el pueblo de Lyón, cuando un letrero detuvo a serena en seco.

¿ que sucede hija?, - pregunto la hermana helena -

¿Belcastel queda cerca de aquí? , -. dijo serena - (belcastel es un pueblo del valle del aveyron a 23 Km. de rodez en la campiña francesa)

mas o menos hija, esta como a media hora ¿Por qué?

¿hay otro camino para llegar a belcastel?

si, si vienes por la autopista hay una desviación para no entrar al pueblo y llegas mas rápido ¿por que serena?

no por nada

Belcastel, no puede ser, pensaba serena, en ese lugar el padre de ella tiene una hacienda llamada conques, la mayor parte de sus veranos ella y sus amigas los pasaban ahí, era una hacienda hermosa a las afueras del pueblo rodeada de bosques y viñedos, serena amaba ese lugar, sabia que era el primer lugar a donde irian a buscarla por eso nunca fue ahí, sin embargo estaba cerca, y comenzó a preocuparse, que pasaría si alguien la descubría, si a alguien se le ocurría venir a Lyón a comprar algo o solo de paseo y esa sensación de miedo volvió a apoderarse de ella.

Serena venia tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que habían llegado al centro del pueblo y estaban entrando a un panadería, el lugar era muy rustico pero muy acogedor, tenia su horno de piedra y el pan estaba en unas canastas, había un pequeña vitrina donde se veían ricos pasteles y gelatinas, además del rico aroma que se percibía en el.

La tienda era atendida por una joven de unos 19 años, de complexión delgada como de 1.60cm, de cabello lacio a los hombros color chocolate, ojos color miel y tez blanca, era una mujer con una cara y una mirada llena de dulzura y amor, se veía que era un gran ser humano de hermosos sentimientos, llevaba unos jeans y una playera rosa de manga corta y un delantal rojo de cuadros estaba horneando un rico panque de nuez

buenos días hija ¿como estas?, - dijo la hermana helena -

hermana que gusto verla como esta, - respondió la joven -

bien hija, gracias a dios te traje el pedido de siempre y el rico pan de nata que tanto me pides

hermana gracias no sabe el éxito que tiene, la gente me lo pide mucho

Serena entro en la tienda y su mirada se cruzo con la de eli una calidez recorrió el pecho de ambas y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de las chicas, era como si sus almas se reencontraran de nuevo después de mucho tiempo de no verse

hola buenos días, - dijo serena -

hola tu debes de ser serena, - dijo la joven -

si

tenia muchas ganas de conocerte la hermana Elena me ha hablado mucho de ti, - mi nombres es eli -, así que tu eres la autora del rico pan de nata

es un placer eli, pues rico no se, pero si, yo lo hago

pues es el mejor que se vende la gente lo pide mucho, ¿donde aprendiste a hacerlo?

mmmmm una amiga me lo enseño, - luna era quien le habia enseñado todo acerca de las labores domesticas, serena cocinaba y lo hacia bastante bien y la repostería era su debilidad -

que bien pues tu amiga debe sentirse orgullosa por que lo haces muy bien

En ese momento un joven bastante guapo entraba a la tienda era aproximadamente de unos 23 o 24 años de 1.80cm cabello gris a los oídos y ojos color azul se acerco a eli y le dio un beso

hola mi cielo

hola amor ¿como estas?, - le dijo eli -

feliz de verte de nuevo estas hermosa, ah hola hermana Elena

hola hijo buenos días, - respondió -

serena el es diamante mi esposo, - le dijo eli - nos casamos hace unos 6 meses

hola mucho gusto, - dijo la rubia -

¿así que tu eres la autora de ese rico pan de nata?, hola serena es un placer conocerte he oído mucho de ti, - dijo diamante -

mmmmmm gracias

¿dime amor ya le dijiste?

no, hermana usted le dijo algo ya

no hija aun no

ya veo, serena sabes las hermanas y yo tuvimos una conversación sobre ti, dijo eli -, les propuse que trabajaras conmigo, la verdad ahora que te conozco me encantaría aun mas que aceptaras, es mas diamante y yo lo platicamos y nos gustaría que vinieras a vivir con nosotros, hay suficiente espacio en casa, ¿que dices? ¿aceptas?

eli te lo agradezco pero no puedo dejar a las niñas me he acostumbrado mucho a ellas, pero por otro lado debo empezar a pensar en mi futuro

hija nosotros lo hacemos por pensamos que te servirá de distracción y tal vez ayude a aliviar tu dolor ese del que nunca has querido hablar el que estés ocupada te ayudara a no pensar – le dijo la hermana -, además así podrás ganar un poco mas de dinero y ayudarte en lo que decides que hacer con tu vida

anda serena acepta a eli y a mi nos dará mucho gusto verte, además yo me sentiré mas tranquilo, por mi trabajo paso la mayor parte del día afuera y mi mujer esta sola, así se harán compañía

mi esposito tiene un viñedo y se dedica a la elaboración de vinos que importamos a otras parte del mundo, que dices aceptas, además no te preocupes touya podrá venir a verte siempre que el quiera

¿ tu lo conoces?, - pregunto serena toda roja -

si serena touya es un gran amigo de diamante y por consiguiente mío también, el nos hablo de ti desde el primer día que llegaste a el convento

entonces ¿aceptas? y mas te vale que digas que si, - dijo diamante -

ok siendo así no me quedara otra que decir que si

bueno pues podemos acompañarte por tus cosas

no tengo cosas diamante, la única pertenencia que tengo es esta estrellita, y la ropa que traigo puesta, pues lave el uniforme que me dieron las hermanas

oye que linda estrellita ¿te regalaron tus padres?, - pregunto eli -

no, no tengo padres y la estrellita me la regalo alguien que………………………..no importa, - dijo ella tristemente -

bueno pues siendo así y viendo que aceptaste yo las dejo debo volver al viñedo, nos veremos esta noche, adiós mi cielo, - se despidió diamante -

adiós amor cuídate

que bueno que aceptaste hija, bueno pues ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí por el momento, yo me retiro para que puedas empezar tu nueva vida hija, que dios me las bendiga y su ángel de la guarda me las cuide

gracias hermana, oiga pero no crean que se libraran de mi eh, yo voy a seguir en el convento yendo a ver a mis niñas y ustedes hermana

no hija por favor amenazas no, cuídense y nos veremos la proxima semana

jijiji si hermana bye, - dijo eli -

bueno pues tu me dirás por donde empiezo, - dijo serena -

por conocernos un poco mas que te parece, - dijo eli -

si me parece bien

Eli le conto a serena todo sobre ella, serena le contó sobre su vida omitiendo las partes dolorosas, hablando la mayor parte de su estancia en el convento, durante el día eli y serena se fueron compenetrando era como si ambas fueran amigas ya de toda la vida, serena se comenzó a sentir feliz ya no estaba tan sola, aunque el dolor seguía en su alma y una infinita tristeza se veia en sus ojos, eli lo noto desde que llego y sintió un gran dolor por ella, estaba decidida a ayudarla a salir de ese bache.

Al llegar la noche eli y diamante le mostraron a serena su casa que se encontraba a una calle de la panadería, cenaron conversaron y degustaron un rico vino blanco de la cosecha de diamante, al terminar la velada se fueron a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones, serena se sentó en la ventana y comenzó a mirar la luna y las estrellas, la misma luna que tal vez los seres que amaba observaban en Paris, la niña abrió su pequeña estrella y al escuchar la melodía y leer la inscripción no pudo evitar el llanto, eli y diamante la escucharon desde su habitación, eli sintió mucha tristeza por ella, quería ir abrazarla y consololarla, pero diamante no la dejo, era mejor que serena estuviera sola por ahora, tenían que ganarse la confianza de la chica para poder ayudarla.

Lo cierto es que las monjas y touya ya habían platicado con ellos, touya les contó como la encontró y los múltiples golpes que traía, le hablo de su tristeza y del infinito dolor que hay en su alma, dolor que el desconocía aun, eli y diamante se ofrecieron a ayudarlos a que serena viviera de nuevo, por eso la llevaron a la panadería con el pretexto de ayudarla a trabajar, estaba rodeada de Ángeles y ella no lo sabia.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**UNA BODA, UNA MUERTE.**

Al otro día serena se levanto muy temprano y preparo un rico desayuno para sus nuevos amigos, mientras esperaba a que se levantaran encontró una libretita en la mesa de la cocina y mientras tomaba su taza de café comenzó a escribir

" **HOY MIS OJOS ESTAN LLENOS DE LAGRIMAS SE HA DESTRUIDO MI VIDA POR MIS VENAS SOLO CORRE SANGRE LLENA DE VENENO Y DOLOR MI CUERPO ES UNA ROSA MARCHITA EL AMOR DEJO DE REGARLA Y SE MUERE POR FALTA DE ESE SENTIMIENTO**

se detuvo un momento y saco la pequeña estrella que llevaba a todas partes era el único lazo que la ataba a su pasado. Ese pasado que ella tanto deseaba olvidar, serena retomo la escritura

**MI ALMA ES UN MAR DE TORMENTOS DONDE SE BAÑAN LAS ALMAS CONDENADAS, TORMENTAS LLENAS DE MIEDO POR SU OSCURO FINAL, MI CUERPO ESTA RODEADO DE ESPINAS Y HERIDAS QUE JAMAS SANARAN MI ESPIRITU SE HA DOBLEGADO POR LA MALDAD Y HOY YA NO QUIERE LUCHAR, **

**LA FRIALDAD HA CONGELADO MI CORAZON Y ESTE NO PUEDE SER DESONGELADO NI POR EL CALOR MAS TIBIO, MI FINAL HA LLEGADO DEJARE DE SUFRIR Y ME CONVERTIRE EN UNA MARIPOSA Y VOLVERE A SONREIR SERENA."**

y las lagrimas comenzaron a traicionarla eli llevaba un rato observándola en la cocina.

buenos días ¿dormiste bien serena?

ha hola eli, - secándose las lagrimas -, si gracias dormí muy bien ¿ ustedes?

si bien gracias, oye que rico se ve mmmm waffles y fruta ¿tu lo preparaste?

si espero que les guste

pues si esta como el pan de nata júralo que si

ay eli me apenas

jijijiji mmmmmm y ¿que escribes?

ah nada solo tonterías

¿segura?

si, voy a poner mas agua para café

hola señoritas buenos días como están, - dijo diamante dándole un beso a su bella esposa -

hola amor buenos días

hola diamante

mmmm que rico huele, amor se ve todo tan rico te luciste

mmm yo no lo hice cielo, serena nos preparo el desayuno

oye pues se ve muuy rico serena

Los tres amigos se sentaron a desayunar, serena de verdad se había esmerado, waffles, fruta, jugo y café era lo que los amigos comían animadamente.

oye serena te importaría quedarte en la tienda un par de horas, tengo que ir a hacer unas compras a Paris y diamante me va a acompañar

no eli, no hay problema, solo dime lo que tengo que hacer en la tienda

nada fuera de lo normal no te preocupes

Durante un rato los 3 desayunaron y conversaron animadamente cuando terminaron serena se levanto a lavar los platos dejando la estrellita olvidada en la mesa, eli la vio y la tomo guardándola en su bolsa, esa estrella era muy importante para serena y si quería ayudarla tenia que llegar al fondo de su tristeza

Una hora mas tarde eli y diamante iban en su coche rumbo a Paris, mientras diamante conducía eli saco de su bolso la estrella de serena era muy linda, y cuando la abrió se llevo una gran sorpresa

¿ que es eso amor?. – pregunto diamante -

es la estrella de serena

¿que haces con ella?

la olvido en la cocina, - eli la abrió y se escucho una melodía -, y escucha esto "así como la mareas necesitan de la luna para existir yo necesito de ti para vivir darien", ¿quien será darien?, ¿será el causante de su tristeza y de los golpes de los que nos hablo touya?

no tengo idea eli, pero debe ser alguien muy importante en su vida, a lo mejor es su hermano o su papa

amor, por dios, en primera serena no tiene familia y en segunda el tal darien debe amarla por que esto solo lo dice alguien que esta enamorado

cielo no saques conjeturas no tenemos idea si ese tal darien este enamorado de ella, es mas no sabemos ni quien sea, - dijo diamante -

diamante ustedes los hombres carecen de sexto sentido, esto se lo escribió alguien que esta o estaba enamorado de ella

bueno y si así fuera que ganamos con saberlo, aquí de lo que se trata es sacarla de esa depresión, es muy joven y muy hermosa como para cargar semejante peso en el alma tiene una vida por delante y debemos ayudarla

si estoy de acuerdo, - dijo eli -

Diamante y su esposa entraron a Paris, y después de circular por la ciudad llegaron a uno de los mejores centros comerciales de la tienda, por maniobras del destino dafne, amy y pris se encontraban en ese mismo lugar.

mira dafne, que lindo juego de cuna, para los bebes, - dijo amy -

si es cierto, vengan vamos a ver cuanto cuesta

oigan ya llevamos medio centro comercial en ropa y accesorios para andy y angely no creen que debemos descansar, todavía nos falta comprar la lencería de amy y nuestros zapatos para la boda de mañana, - decía pris -

anda pris vamos a entrar, ya se que solo veníamos por los zapatos y la lencería de amy, pero las tiendas de bebes son hermosas y no pude resistir la tentación

oki, vamos dafne pues no quiero que digan que su tía pris es un ogro, - mientras acariciaba la barriga de Dafne -

En otro lado del centro comercial una pareja se encontraba comprando ropa en las tiendas de juniors, así como zapatos y maquillaje

que opinas de este cielo

mmmmm no, creo que rosa se vería mejor

¿ rosa?, - dijo eli no muy convencida - Oki me lo voy a probar en rosa, odio ese color pero esta bien

nena te recuerdo que no es para ti la ropa, a lo mejor a ella si le gusta el rosa

jijiji si tienes razón, - dándole un beso a su esposo -, por eso te amo por ser como eres

no mas que yo, anda ve a buscarlo rosa que tenemos muchas tiendas por recorrer, mientras yo me voy a respirar mucha paciencia por que venir de compras con una mujer es armarse de mucho valor y paciencia

ah insinúas que no te gusta venir de compras conmigo

no amor no es eso, pero es que ustedes siempre tardan horas, recorren tooooooodas las tiendas para terminar en la primera en donde entraron sin contar con que nos dejan con las tarjetas en ceros jajajaja

ay que chistosito, síguele y te va a tocar dormir en la tina

ok me callo no dije nada, seguiré sacando la tarjeta en silencio y cargando paquetes

jijiji si por favor eh, bueno me voy a cambiar por el rosa, diamante..

¿ dime?

te amo

Eli fue a buscar la ropa en rosa mientras diamante la esperaba, durante un par de horas mas la pareja así como las mosqueteras anduvieron de tienda en tienda hasta que cansados y llenos de paquetes todos fueron a tomarse un café y una comida al mismo lugar, estuvieron mesa con mesa dándose la espala las mosqueteras y diamante, cuando terminaron la pareja se levanto y al pasar junto a la mesa de las chicas un paquete se cayo

toma creo que esto es tuyo, - le dijo eli -

si gracias, - dijo pris -

Eli y pris intercambiaron sonrisas y la mirada para después seguir su camino rumbo a lyon, mientras tanto en la panaderia

hola mi ángel como estas

bien gracias touya, - respondió serena - quien llevaba una charola de galletas y un mandil azul cielo a cuadros -

mmmmm pues no creo que te de mucho gusto

¿ por lo dices?

por que si te diera gusto verme estarías feliz, y sin embargo tus ojitos muestran como siempre una enorme tristeza, sin contar con esa palidez de muerto fresco que siempre tienes, mi ángel ¿por que no me dejas entrar?, ¿por que no me dices que te sucedió y me dejas ayudarte?

touya por favor no quiero hablar es algo de lo que me quiero olvidar

- tomando su mano -, mi ángel odio verte así, desde que te conozco no he visto más que tristeza en tus ojos, nunca los he visto brillar y son demasiado hermosos para estar tan apagados

- soltando su mano y toda roja -, touya por favor, te lo suplico no insistas jamás te diré que me sucede, es algo que ya paso y quiero olvidar

ok esta bien, solo recuerda que siempre estaré contigo si, bueno mi ángel debo irme tengo que hacer unas visitas, te veo después.

Touya se acerco demasiado a serena lo que provoco el nerviosismo en la chica y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso donde apenas rozo sus labios y se marcho, serena se quedo desconcertada pero no le había resultado del todo desagradable en este tiempo touya se había ganado un gran lugar en su corazón, ¿acaso ya estaba comenzando a olvidar a darien?.

Serena estaba muy pensativa y no había reparado en que algo le faltaba rato después diamante llego a la tienda

hola serena, perdón por habernos retrasado más de la cuenta, ya sabes como son las mujeres comprando, espero que no te hayas aburrido

no para nada diamante, touya estuvo conmigo casi todo el tiempo ¿y eli?

mira que bien atiende a sus enfermos el doctor – sonrio -, ah eli esta en la casa por cierto me pidió que te dijera que debes ir ahora y por la tienda no te preocupes yo me encargare de cerrar

pero………….

Diamante: anda mujer que eli te espera

Serena se fue a la casa y al llegar busco a su amiga quien estaba en la habitación de serena

sorpresa amiga – le dijo eli -, espero que te guste

eli, pero,pero, pero, para que te molestaste

La cama de serena estaba llena de ropa, zapatos, accesorios, maquillaje todo lo que una chica puede necesitar

no ni lo digas no es molestia, además es justo que tengas algo mas que lo que traes puesto

pero, pero esto es demasiado, además no me conoces lo suficiente como para hacer algo así

con lo que conozco de ti me basta y sobra serena, por cierto toma, - extiende su mano donde esta la estrella -, la dejaste esta mañana en la mesa y la guarde para que no se te perdiera

¿ la abriste?, - muy sorprendida -

perdón serena, yo se que no tengo derecho a meterme en tu intimidad pero no lo pude evitar, la melodía es muy hermosa, es una bella canción, serena puedo preguntarte algo, ¿quien es darien?

- tomo la estrella y camino a la ventana -, eli, yo, yo no se si deba hablar de esto es algo que me duele mucho

si lo sigues guardando te dolerá mas, serena ¿ por que no te abres conmigo y me dices que te sucede¡, déjame ayudarte

eli, yo………………yo, no……..no………puedo, no quiero por favor no puedo sacarlo se ha quedado ahí por tanto tiempo que no se como dejarlo ir, por favor perdóname

no no te preocupes, cuando quieras contarme aquí estaré, ahora te dejo descansar

Eli llego a la cocina donde estaba diamante con touya que acaba de llegar tomando café, diamante estaba leyendo algo que se encontró en una libreta que estaba sobre una alacena

eli, diamante ya me contó, muchas gracias por la ropa y por lo que han hecho por mi ángel

no tienes nada que agradecer touya, lo hacemos con mucho gusto además serena es una gran mujer se ha ganado nuestro corazón muy rápido, tiene mucha luz irradia mucha calidez a pesar de su infinita tristeza

¿pudiste averiguar algo?

mmmm no mucho solo que la estrella que lleva se la dio un tal darien, y que lo que esa joya representa es algo muy doloroso para ella

escuchen esto, - dijo diamante -

**Hoy Mis ojos están llenos de lagrimas se ha destruido mi vida…………………serena**

que triste, esa niña esta muerta en vida, tenemos que sacarla por favor no podemos dejarla así, esa depresión la puede llevar a la tumba, - dijo eli muy preocupada

no eso no, no puedo permitir que eso pase, pero como le hago, - dijo touya

se me ocurre que podemos ir de día de campo mañana con ella, - dijo diamante -

mi amor esa es un muy buena idea

si, encontrare la forma de hablar con ella, podemos ir al arroyo y llevar los caballos, - dijo touya -

pues no se hable mas mañana nos iremos con serena, - dijo eli -

Los amigos se despidieron y touya se fue a su casa con mas pensamiento que serena, esa niña se le estaba metiendo en cada poro de su piel, pero ahora había un problema y si serena estaba casada con el tal darien, no eso no podría ser, tenia que averiguar quien o que era darien para poder actuar.

Mientras tanto serena estaba sentada en la ventana mirando a las estrellas con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas

dios mió por favor ayúdame, ya no puedo mas, este dolor es muy grande y me quema por dentro, me pesa mucho, se me acaban las fuerzas señor, por favor te lo suplico no me abandones

amy amiga mañana unirás tu vida con el hombre que amas, perdóname por no estar ahí, perdón amigas por no estar junto a ustedes, pris¿ como estas?,¿ dafne como estarán tus bebes?, señor por favor ayúdalas y protégelas no permitas que sufran todo lo que he sufrido yo, mamita ¿ donde estas? me haces mucha falta, daría lo que tengo por estar a tu lado, pero hasta en eso soy cobarde, no tengo el valor de pegarme un tiro, así como no tuve el valor de quedarme.

Serena estaba llegando al limite de sus fuerzas, ya no tenia ganas de seguir luchando se sentía sola, extrañaba demasiado a la gente que amaba a pesar de todo el daño causado, era cierto eli, diamante, las hermanas y touya la ayudaban a mantenerse viva, la hacían sonreír, pero ella no tenia una razón para seguir, el hombre que mas amaba se caso con otra, le pertenecía a otros brazos dormía en otra cama, su padre y su hermano los hombres que debían protegerla y cuidarla, darle seguridad la dejaron sola y dudaron de ella, serena ya no podia mas, deseaba dormir y no despertar jamas.

Al día siguiente muy temprano eli despertó serena y le dijo lo del día de campo, serena se alisto justo cuando los chicos estaban listo para irse, ese día serena había amanecido mas deprimida que de costumbre, y su mirada estaba mas apagada que otras veces

mi ángel cuando será el día que te vea con un brillo en esos hermosos ojos azules

estoy bien touya, de verdad, además ya deberías estar acostumbrado

nunca me voy a acostumbrar a verte tan triste eres muy hermosa y tienes unos ojos divinos que me encantan, - mientras tomaba su barbilla -

ok tortolitos debemos irnos, si no se hará tarde

Serena se puso roja con lo que dijo diamante, y subió a la camioneta para irse al día de campo con sus amigos, mientras en Paris todo se alistaba para la boda de amy, cerca de las 12 del día, amy entraba a la iglesia del brazo de diego para unir su vida al lado de taiki quien estaba acompañado de su hermana Eva la única familia que tenia pues sus padres murieron hace mucho en un accidente automovilístico, eva vivía en corea con su esposo malakite y su pequeño hijo de apenas 2 años de edad, la novia llevaba un lindo vestido de tirantes color hueso y un tocado muy sencillo se veía muy hermosa, la ceremonia duro poco mas de media hora, la chica estaba feliz y no se cansaba de agradecerle a dios por ese día, y pedirle que su amiga regresara alguna vez.

Después de la ceremonia se dirigieron a un jardín donde los aguardaba el banquete.

amy muchas felicidades – decía eva -, ya era hora que mi hermanito sentara cabeza

gracias eva, me da mucho gusto que puedan estar aquí con el, compartiendo este día tan importante

tu crees que nos íbamos a perder la oportunidad de ver a taiki bien amarrado, eso jamás cuñadit, - bromeaba malakite -

jajaja, si ya esta bien amarrado y no se volverá a soltar jamás

mas te vale eh amy, mas te vale, - decía malakite -

que tanto hablan, - dijo taiki abrazando a su esposa por la cintura -

pues aquí haciendo complot contra ti hermanito

ah si, - dijo el divertido -

si amor, ya sabes aquí dándome consejos de cómo tenerte bien amarrado jijiji

si cuñado ya no te nos puedes echar a correr

con esta hermosa mujer a mi lado, lo último que quiero hacer es salir corriendo malakite

pues eso espero, mas te vale que nunca salgas corriendo y si es así cuñada tienes mi permiso para jalarle la rienda y que no se escape

oki cuñada seguiré tu consejo jajajaja

oyeme eva ¿tu de que lado estas? Eh, - dijo taiki -

pues de mi cuñada por supuesto jajajaja

En una mesa las mosqueteras charlaban rato despues animadamente con la novia

amiga ya te amarraste y para siempre, - dijo pris -

¿y tu cuando? si es súper bonito casarse con el hombre que se ama, o que no se te antoja estar con haruka para siempre, - decía amy -

ayyy amiga pues claro que se me antoja, si mi adorado haruka, es todo lo que necesito para ser muuuy feliz, bueno eso y que serena regrese, pero el no se decide chihuahua

ah o sea que si te lo pide te casas pris

pero claro que si, tú crees que dejaría ir un súper mango como ese bizcocho después de todo lo que hemos vivido, pero claro que no dafne

me da gusto saber que al menos ustedes si son felices con el hombre que aman,- decía dafne mientras se acariciaba el vientre -

nena no te pongas triste, yaten no se merece que te pongas así, además y zafiro que, no nos vas a negar que el muchachon te mueve el tapete, - dijo pris pícaramente -

que cosas dices, - le reprocho Dafne -

como que que cosas, no te hagas si bien que se te van los ojitos cuando lo ves, - dijo amy -

¿ tu también?

ya chamaca admítelo te gusta, - dijo pris -

bueno si, y mucho

ehh ehhh dafne ya salio, me caí que la siguiente eres tú

no que, la próxima boda tiene que ser la tuya pris

Los amigos también felicitaban al novio

taiki felicidades amy es una gran mujer además se ve muy hermosa

gracias darien, la verdad me saque la lotería con ella, y ¿ tu para cuando haruka?

cajum, cajum,- se le fue la bebida por otro lado -, no taiki no inventes todavía estoy muy chiquito para eso

que chiquito ni que ocho cuartos, aviéntate hermano, si el matrimonio es súper bonito, mírame a mi que feliz soy, - dijo darien irónicamente -

jajaja chiba esa ni tu te la creiste, crees que no me he dado cuenta que duermes en otro cuarto, - le dijo haruka -

¿y eso?, ¿por no nos habías contado?, - pregunto yaten -

por que ya tenían bastante con lo que cada quien estaba pasando, como para que les contara de mis broncas

darien hemos sido amigos siempre y sabes que estamos ahí para cuando lo necesitemos, - le reprocho taiki -

pues nada que casarme con rei fue un error, mi matrimonio no camino bien desde el principio, le pedí el divorcio y le dije que me iba a ir de la casa, pero se puso muy mal al otro día, me suplico que no la dejara, que no me fuera de la casa, le dio una crisis nerviosa y no tuve corazón para hacerla sufrir, rei ha sido muy buena conmigo y no se lo merece

así que me quede, mientras se tranquiliza y se convence de que el divorcio es lo mejor, ella tiene derecho a ser feliz con un hombre que de verdad la ame

creí que la amabas chiba, - dijo yaten -

no, no la amo, mi corazón es de serena a pesar de todo lo que me hizo la sigo amando y me he vuelto loco de angustia al no saber donde esta, me aterra no volver a verla, así que por eso rei debe dejarme, ella se merece toda la felicidad del mundo felicidad que yo no puedo darle

no cabe duda que somos unos verdaderos estupidos, cometimos un error y dejamos ir la felicidad, - dijo yaten tristemente -

perdón amigo pero eso de que somos unos estupidos me suena a mucha gente serán tu y darien, por que taiki y yo no estamos en ese bando

eso si, haruka y yo estamos libres de pecado jajajaja, - bromeo taiki -

oigan cambiando de tema no han notado a dafne diferente, - comento yaten -

¿ como diferente?, - pregunto darien mirándose entre ellos -

si, se ha puesto muy hermosa, tiene un brillo especial en sus ojos, además se ve mas rellenita de la cara

yaten dafne esta igual que siempre, yo no noto nada nuevo en ella ¿y ustedes?, - dijo haruka

no, nada, - dijo darien -

yo tampoco, alucinas yaten, - dijo taiki -

no, no alucino dafne se ve diferente

estas loco, anda mejor vamos a comer a ver si con la barriga llena ves mejor, - dijo darien -

Los amigos se sentaron en la misma mesa donde estaban las chicas, incluso los novios estaban con ellos, de pronto llego rei y compañía y zafiro y se sentaron con los chicos, los meseros comenzaron a servir la comida, crema de nuez, codito a los 3 quesos, y lomo de cerdo a la ciruela, la comida favorita de dafne, en cuanto le sirvieron a ella, un gesto de asco comenzó a verse en su rostro

amiga ¿que no tienes hambre?, ¿no te gusta la comida?, ¿si es tu favorita?, - pregunto pris -

mmmm no, no se me antoja me da asco

¿asco?, pero recuerdo que esta comida te encanta – dijo yaten -

pero no se, no se me antoja, me da mucho asco

¿dafne estas bien?, - pregunto yaten -

Si, y no te preocupes por mi quieres, encárgate de tu mujer y a mi déjame en paz, si me disculpan ahorita regreso

te acompaño

no, sigue comiendo pris no me tardo

Dafne se levanto y dios unos cuantos pasos y se desmayo frente a todos, darien corrió a auxiliarla y nicora se acerco a ella muy preocupada mientras zafiro y los invitados observaban la escena

dafne hija reacciona, por dios darien ¿que le pasó?, - decía nicora -

no te preocupes solo se desmayo, es normal en estos casos, estará bien, - dijo el pelinegro -

¿ que me paso? – pregunto Dafne -

te desmayaste nena,¿ como te sientes?

bien mami, ya estoy bien, darien por favor no le digas nada a yaten inventa algo te lo suplico, - dijo ella muy angustiada -

si nena no te preocupes aunque no estoy de acuerdo, tarde o temprano lo va a saber pero esta bien te voy a apoyar

no, eso jamás el no puede saberlo por favor darien ayúdame

ya tranquila no te preocupes, deja todo en mis manos, por ahora el no sabrá que estas embarazada

gracias darien

Darien y nicora le ayudaron a levantarse y la llevaron a su mesa

¿amiga estas bien?, - pregunto amy -

si amix no te preocupes

princesita ven siéntate descansa, - dijo zafiro -

¿dafne que te sucedió?.- pregunto yaten -

vamos tranquilos dafne esta bien, solo se le bajo la presión es todo, - dijo darien -

¿ por que?

por que la señorita no ha comido bien yaten, se ha malpasado y ha estado un poco tensa, pero estará bien, nicora fue a traerle un jugo para estabilizarle la glucosa, así que no se preocupen, - decía el pelinegro -

dafne de veras estas bien, me preocupas mi niña

si estoy bien yaten y por favor no me digas mi niña ya no lo soy

princesita mañana vamos al consultorio a que te revise, - dijo zafiro -

no tranquilo ya estoy bien de veras

entonces promete que te vas a cuidar, - mientras le agarraba la mano, yaten se consumía de celos -

si te lo prometo zafiro

Después del incidente todos se concentraron en disfrutar la boda, mientras la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo serena era llevada al lugar donde tendría lugar el día de campo.

bienvenida al bosque mágico mi ángel te gusta, - le dijo -

Touya le mostraba a serena un pequeño claro rodeado por un hermoso bosque por donde corría un arroyo de agua cristalina, el lugar era muy hermoso y mágico, la pequeña estaba emocionada,y por fin una sonrisa en ese rostro pálido y triste se reflejaba en el

es muy hermoso, en serio muy hermoso, pero¿ por que bosque mágico touya?

ah por que en este bosque viven hadas y duendes que salen a hacer travesuras cuando cae la noche y lo llenan de magia y luz

aja y me vas a decir que en los hongos viven los pitufos y que en cualquier momento papa pitufo va a aparecer con sus pitufines huyendo de gargamel no

serenaa!!! no le quites el encanto a mi fantasía, o que no crees en las hadas y en los duendes

nop, hace mucho que deje de creer en ellos y en cualquier cosa touya

Los chicos se miraron, el encanto de su sonrisa se había perdido y la tristeza invadía de nuevo su rostro de ángel.

malo, muy malo que no creas en las hadas, se pueden enojar contigo muy seriamente y te pueden convertir en rana, .- dijo diamante -

amiga te verías muy chistosa de ranita jajajaja ya te imagino, aunque lo difícil será romper el hechizo de las hadas, - dijo eli -

ah ese no es problema, yo me apunto para romperlo con un beso como en los cuentos, -dijo touya -

- quien estaba completamente sonrojada -, touya que cosas se te ocurren

amor me acompañas por las cosas a la camioneta, - dijo diamante -

si cielo vamos, dejando a la pareja solos, - dijo eli -

touya, puedo preguntarte algo

si dime serena

¿por que me dices ángel?

por que eres mi ángel, por que desde el día que te vi llenaste mi vida de luz, por que hiciste que mi piel volviera a sentir y por……………………….por que te amo

touya yo, yo…., - le dijo sorprendida -

lo se, tu no quieres saber nada del amor, tienes un gran dolor que no te deja sentir, mi ángel no te preocupes no te voy a presionar, con estar a tu lado me conformo.

Serena se alejo del chico a toda prisa dejándolo muy desconcertado y arrepentido por abrir su boca

¿serena donde esta?, - pregunto diamante -

soy un perfecto idiota, - dijo el -

¿que hiciste?, - pregunto eli -

le dije que la amaba y se fue

si eres un perfecto idiota como se te ocurrió, además esa no era la idea, al menos no aun, dijo diamante -

saben que mejor voy a buscarla

si ve touya , y explícale las cosas, - dijo eli -

Touya se monto en un caballo y fue a buscar a serena, esta se encontraba en el arroyo miraba correr el agua con la estrella en sus manos, de pronto la abrió y mientras corrían las lagrimas por su rostro comenzó a cantar una canción

**SI ME MIRAS FIJAMENTE Y TE ADENTRAS EN MI MENTE**

**SI APROXIMAS TUS LATIDOS A ESTE ROTO CORAZON**

**SI ENTIENDIERAS LO QUE DIGO**

**TRADUJERAS MIS SUSPIROS**

**TE DARIAS CUENTA QUE NADA ME IMPORTA SIN TU AMOR**

**QUE A VECES SALGO A LA CALLE Y NO RECONOZCO A NADIE**

**Y ME ENCUENTRO DE PIE SIN PODER ENTENDER COMO FUE QUE LLEGUE**

Serena lloraba mientras todo su dolor comenzaba a tomar forma en la canción

**HASTA EL LIMITE DEL CIELO YO LLEGUE**

**HASTA EL LIMITE EL INFIERNO YO TOQUE**

**HASTA EL LIMITE DE TODO LO QUE SOY LO QUE PRETENDO Y LO QUE FUE**

**HASTA EL LIMITE DEL CIELO TE BUSQUE EN EL VIENTO Y EN SILENCIO TE ENCONTRE AHH AHH**

**Y NO LLEGASTE A VER……………………….LO MUCHO QUE TE AME**

Touya llevaba rato observándola y escuchándola cantar

**SI DECIDES ENTERARTE SI ME DEJAS ACERCARME SI PUEDIERAS SER HONESTO CON TU PROPIO CORAZON**

**SI ENTENDIERAS LO QUE DIGO TRADUJERAS MIS SUSPIROS**

**TE DARIAS CUENTA QUE NADA ME IMPORTA SIN TU AMOR**

**QUE A VECES SALGO A LA CALLE Y NO RECONOZCO A NADIE**

**Y ME ENCUENTRO DE PIE SIN PODER ENTENDER COMO FUE QUE LLEGUE**

El solo escuchaba la canción sin acercarse a ella, comprendía que serena necesitaba sacar todo lo que su alma guardaba.

**HASTA EL LIMITE DEL CIELO YO LLEGUE HASTA EL LIMITE EL INFIERNO YO TOQUE HASTA EL LIMITE DE TODO LO QUE SOY LO QUE PRETENDO Y LO QUE FUE**

**HASTA DEL LIMITE DEL CIELO TE BUSQUE EN EL VIENTO Y EL SILENCIO TE ENCONTRE AHH AHH**

**Y NO PUDISTE VER LO MUCHO QUE TE AME**

**SI ME MIRAS FIJAMENTE**

**Y TE ADENTRAS EN MI MENTE**

**SI APROXIMAS LOS LATIDOS A ESTE ROTO CORAZON…………………MI ROTO CORAZON.**

Serena cayo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas y con todo su dolor, el dolor de estomago junto con una crisis nerviosa regresaron, touya corrió a ella y la abrazo, la pequeña correspondió y siguió llorando con el, al chico su dolor se le clavaba como una estaca en el corazón, no sabia que hacer ni que decir.

ya no puedo más, ya llegue al límite de mis fuerzas, touya ya no mas, quiero morir desaparecer dejar de sentir este dolor que me quema, - le decía llorando -

mi ángel por favor no digas eso, si tu te vas mi mundo se caerá en pedazos, te has vuelto mi luz

no quiero, ya no puedo, me duele respirar, me duele vivir,- seguía abrazada a touya retorciéndose de dolor y de llanto -

mi ángel ¿por que no me dices que sucede?, saca ese dolor serena, déjame ayudarte

Serena lloro en sus brazos durante mucho rato, hasta que el llanto la venció y se quedo dormida, diamante y eli buscaron a la pareja pues su tardanza los preocupaba, llegaron al arroyo y encontraron al chico sentado cerca de un gran pino con un ángel dormido en sus brazos, touya les contó sobre la crisis de serena, el matrimonio decidió que lo mejor era volver a Lyón para que la pequeña pudiera descansar, touya se llevo a serena en sus brazos todo el camino.

Al llegar a casa la deposito en su cama y permaneció junto a ella por horas, hasta que cayo la noche, eli y diamante optaron por dejarlos solos, serena despertó y lo primero que vio fue a su amigo junto a ella como el dia que abrio los ojos en el convento y lo vio por primera vez

touya estas aquí

mi ángel por fin despertaste, ¿como te sientes?

me duele la cabeza pero bien, perdóname

perdón ¿por que?,

por arruinar el día de campo y por el espectáculo

mi ángel no tienes que pedir perdón, lo importante es que estés bien

Serena se levanto y camino hacia la ventana, sus ojos estaban muy tristes y su rostro tenia una palidez de nuevo, la niña miraba las estrellas y la luna y dio un suspiro

touya voy a contarte que me paso

no mi ángel, no quiero que te sientas obligada a decirme tu secreto

no, no lo hago por obligación, lo hago por que quiero empezar una nueva vida, quiero empezarla junto a ti y para poder hacerlo necesito liberar y limpiar mi alma

espera, espera, dijiste ¿una nueva vida junto a mi?

si eso dije

serena¿ estas segura?

si, lo estoy touya, pero antes quiero que conozcas mi secreto, por favor escúchame pero no me interrumpas

ok mi ángel te escucho

Serena le relato detalle a detalle todo lo que era su vida, sus amigas, su familia, darien y la llegada de rei a su casa, le relato todo lo que paso después de que ella llego, lo de las fotos, la boda, la golpiza de su padre la noche que salio de su casa, cuando serena le contó sobre la noche en que seiya la hizo suya, le dijo el por que las heridas de sus manos y la amenaza de seiya para mentir ante todos, touya se levanto furioso, apretando los puños, podía sentir la sangre hervir en sus venas, deseaba matar a seiya, a su padre y a darien cuando recordó el estado en que su angel llego a lyon.

por dios serena pero que clase de tipo es el tal seiya!!!!!!, pero por que no dijiste la verdad!!!! , - alzando la voz -, lo que ese par te obligo a hacer y decir no tiene perdón de dios

por que mi amor por ellos estaba antes que nada, jamás hubiera permitido que les pasara algo aunque mi vida estuviera de por medio

serena viviste un infierno por proteger a tu hermano, a tus amigas y darien y que recibiste a cambio sus desprecios, sus golpes sus humillaciones ¡¡¡¡¡por dios pero de que están hechos!!!!, es que no entiendo como pudieron creer en ellos y no en ti, - furioso -

mis amigas son las únicas que creyeron en mi, además todo me acusaba, era lógico que todos dudaran de mi

no serena, el amor no duda de esa forma, como pudo darien dudar de ti si te amaba tanto como dices, como creyó que tu estabas en la cama de esos tipos en que cabeza cabe!!!!!!!!, - touya estaba realmente enojado -

¿que habrías hecho tu en su lugar touya?

creerte, dejar que te explicaras, mirarte a los ojos y descubrir la verdad en ellos, ayudarte a averiguar que estaba sucediendo y no dejarte ir, - tomando su mano -, mi amor por ti seriá mas grande que nada, capaz de pasar cualquier prueba por dura que esta fuera

Serena solo sonrió y lo abrazo, se sentía muy segura en sus brazos, habría dado su vida porque darien le hubiera dicho lo mismo, por que creyera en ella, empezó a sentir que el amor que el decía tenerle no era tan grande ni tan fuerte, y una hermosa calidez comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, era algo distinto a lo que le sucedía cuando estaba en brazos de darien

touya no quiero volver a Paris jamás, no quiero verlos, ya no, quiero empezar una vida nueva lejos de todo y de todos, hacer de cuenta que están muertos

mi ángel, son tu familia, no crees que por lo menos deberías llamar y decir que estas bien, hazlo por tus amigas, deben estar muy preocupas, tu padre y tu hermano también deben estarlo

no, extraño mucho a mis amigas y a michiru, pero no quiero tener cerca nada que me ate a ellos, - abrazada a el -, es un pasado que quiero olvidar aunque eso implique olvidar a la gente que amo, por favor no me obligues

no mi ángel, no te obligare a nada que tú no quieras.

Touya miro a serena a los ojos y durante un rato solo la contemplaba, admiraba su hermosura, su calidez, su hermosa cara de niña, serena solo sonreía se sentía tan bien al lado de ese hombre que la había vuelto a la vida, de pronto el joven acerco sus labios a serena, y la beso, un beso lleno de ternura, de calidez y de amor, serena correspondió a ese beso era muy distinto a sus besos con darien y le encantaba, además le dejo un sabor muy dulce en la boca

mi ángel ¿de verdad no te vas a arrepentir de esta decisión?

no touya de verdad quiero empezar de nuevo, lejos de todos ellos

Por un rato serena se abrazo al joven, mientras los recuerdos dolorosos se agolpaban en su mente, la pequeña necesitaba algo a que aferrarse una seguridad que solo el le daba ahora por ahora.

bueno mi ángel ya es tarde, debes descansar, ha sido un día de muchas emociones, además eli y diamante van a pensar cosas, ya ves como son de mal pensados, - le dijo en tono picaro -

si esta bien.

El joven salio de la habitación dejando a serena sola, camino a la ventana y contemplo la luna que tanto amaba, el viento de la noche acariciaba su rostro llevando su pensamiento hasta París, junto a su padre y su hermano, se preguntaba si ya la habrían olvidado, recordó a sus amigas, compañeras de muchas travesuras, y a su adorado darien, el hombre que le enseño lo que era el amor, el deseo, pero también el que le mostró de la manera mas cruel el dolor, y el desamor, serena los amaba, extrañaba a los 3 hombres mas importantes en su vida, pero su dolor y su rencor era muy grande jamás los perdonaría, por eso acepto empezar de cero al lado de touya,. El chico por su parte iba rumbo a la salida de la casa cuando una voz lo detuvo en seco.

touya ¿como te fue picaron?, - dijo eli -

oigan creí que ya estarían en su habitación ya es tarde que no tienen cositas que hacer, - dijo touya -

y tu crees que nos podemos concentrar cuando pasas horas en el cuarto de serena o no amor, - dijo eli volteando a ver a su marido -

si, muy cierto a ver pillin cuéntanos que paso por que aparte traes una cara de borrego a medio morir, - dijo diamante pícaramente -

ehh que se me hace que paso algo mas en ese cuarto picarones, quien los viera

eliii!!!!, - dijo touya - pero si solo charlamos, como puedes pensar en esas cosas

mmm pues en mi rancho le dicen de otra forma, - dijo diamante -

pero que bárbaros, que cochinotes me salieron, dios que amigos me mandaste, para que se lo sepan serena me contó todo lo que le paso

a ver espera, ¿dices que te contó todo?, - pregunto eli -

si

¿todo, todito?

Sip eli todito

¿que le paso?, - pregunto diamante -

amigos perdón pero comprenderán que no puedo contarles los detalles, solo puedo decirles que le hicieron mucho daño, que su familia le destrozo la vida

¿pero entonces si tiene familia?, y ¿por que dijo que era huérfana?, - pregunto eli -

por que su familia la dejo sola, nunca creyo en ella, se dejo llevar por mentiras e intrigas, destrozando la vida de esa niña, mí ángel quiere borrar ese pasado que tanto dolor le causa y pienso ayudarla a que así sea y espero seguir contando con su apoyo, a partir de ahora serena no tendrá mas familia que nosotros

dalo por echo amigo así será, - dijo diamante -

bueno ahora si me voy, ya es tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar muy temprano y ustedes tienen cositas que hacer, - lanzándoles una mirada muy picara -

trataremos de retomar la inspiración, - dijo eli algo sonrojada acompañándolo a la puerta -

ah por cierto olvide decirles algo, serena ya me dio el si

queeeeeee!!!!, - grito eli jalándolo a la casa de nuevo -, como que ya te dio el si

pues si quiere empezar una nueva vida conmigo y por supuesto que no opuse resistencia si de eso pido mi limosna

amigo felicidades, te mereces ser muy feliz, - dijo diamante abrazándolo -

ehhh ehhh si yeah por fin se nos hizo y ya salio el solteron mas codiciado del pueblo, - bromeo eli dándole un abrazo -

gracias amigos, bueno ahora si ya no me quiten el tiempo que yo si me voy a dormir no como otros eh

ah, ahora nosotros,- dijo eli sonriendo -, pues aprovecha ahora que puedes por que después no te van a dejar dormir jajaja

Touya se despidió y salio de la casa, dejando a la pareja que tomados de la mano subió a su habitación, diamante apago la luz y atrajo a su mujer hacia el abrazándola de la cintura, comenzó a acariciar su rostro, a besar sus labios su cuello, mientras desabrochaba su blusa y acariciaba su espalda buscando el broche de su sostén, suavemente la recostó en la cama para seguir besando cada centímetro de su piel desnuda, para el no había mujer mas hermosa y perfecta que su esposa, para ella el era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz

Los días pasaron y touya poco a poco conquistaba el corazón de serena, le llevaba serenata, le daba flores, dulces y mucho amor, aunque el corazón de la niña se negaba a desterrar su amor por el hombre que le destrozo el corazón, sabia que jamás podría amar a touya como la amaba a el, pero estaba empezando a latir por una nueva ilusión, la palidez de su rostro estaba comenzando a tener tonalidades rosadas y sus ojos azules a tener un nuevo brillo aunque la tristeza que vivía en ellos no lograba ser desterrada del todo

Sus amigas continuaban con su vida haciéndose a la idea de que ella jamás regresaría, pris y haruka seguían fortaleciendo su relación cuando el trabajo de el lo permitía se escapaban juntos y le daban rienda suelta a su pasión, haruka ya no tenia tantas carreras, desde que serena se fue perdió la capacidad de concentrarse

Y le trajo como consecuencia un accidente durante su ultima carrera y a petición de su padre y pris le dio un giro a su vida, el y su equipo de trabajo se dedicaron a la publicidad y le iba bastante bien.

Amy y taiki seguían disfrutando de su nueva vida de casados, al llegar de su luna de miel se instalaron en su nueva casa, a la que sus amigos iban muy seguido.

Dafne estaba entrando a su quinto mes de embarazo, se veía muy hermosa y la barriguita ya comenzaba a notarse, aunque ella se las arreglaba para que yaten no lo notara, además parecía que sus bebes sabían cuando ella salía a la calle pues no se dejaban ver, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y mas intenso cada día, estaba alistando todo para irse de Francia en cuanto cumpliera su 6 mes, zafiro seguía a su lado y cada día la amaba mas, la llenaba de detalles de amor iba con ella al medico y se desvivía por llenar de regalos a los gemelos, les platicaba y acariciaba la barriga de la mama, hacia todo para que estuviera feliz y cómoda

Darien seguía viviendo en casa de los tsukino, cada vez que intentaba irse, a rei le dada una crisis nerviosa, la única vez que el se fue, su esposa ingirió un frasco de pastillas terminando en el hospital por intento de suicidio, el joven sintió mucho remordimiento, después de todo ella solo lo había amado, había estado con el en sus peores momentos, así que volvió a casa de kenji pero seguía separado de ella, darien no la amaba, su corazón le pertenecía a otra, una rubio a la que no olvidaba, la culpa no lo dejaba vivir tranquilo desde que su hermana le había sembrado la duda,

Deseaba regresar el tiempo hasta el momento en que las fotos llegaron a su vida para poder creer en ella, pero sabia que eso no sucedería jamás, el daño estaba hecho y ella tal vez no volvería.

Yaten seguía la lado de lita, había pagado caro su error perdiendo a la mujer que amaba, pero no podía dejar a lita la necesitaba cerca, sentir su piel, era como si un hechizo se apoderara de el, lita era la pasión el deseo y la lujuria con ella desbordaba sus fantasías y deseos, extrañaba mucho a su niña pero necesitaba a la otra para sentirse vivo.

Kenji se había comenzado a resignar a la perdida de su hija, pero la culpa no lo dejaba vivir en paz, cada día recordaba la ultima noche junto a su hija, la imagen de su habitación era un hierro caliente que le quemaba el alma, michiru y el se habían casado por el civil sin recepción ni viaje de bodas.

Todos y cada uno de los que serena conocía en paris aceptaron con mucho dolor que ella no volvería, sin imaginar que el destino la traería de vuelta muy pronto para que se despidan de ella.

Cierto día que pris iba por haruka para llevarlo a comer

hola haruka, - dijo mina -

mina que gusto verte ¿como estas?, ¿donde te habías metido?

estuve enferma, me dio neumonía y tuve que guardar reposo

con razón te perdiste

si, oye supe que tuviste un accidente en tu última carrera ¿como sigues?

bien, gracias a dios no fue nada grave

que bueno, aunque voy extrañar verte correr, - alborotándole la melena -

si, - nervioso -

¿que han sabido de serena?

nada, la policía ya dejo de buscarla cree que esta fuera de Francia o tal vez…………………tal vez muerta

lo siento tanto, - acercándose a el y tratando de besarlo -

mina ¿que haces?, - retrocediendo -

¿como que?, haruka por dios no te has dado cuenta

nop ¿de que?

Haruka me gustas, todo este tiempo te mande mensajes subliminales, como es posible que no lo notaras, te deseo

Mina camino al escritorio sentándose en el y cruzando la pierna llevaba una falda roja a la rodilla con una abertura que al sentarse dejo ver mucho mas de lo que debía

mina por dios yo tengo novia, amo a pris y no voy a dejarla por nadie ni nada, no pienso cometer el mismo error de yaten

que le viste a esa tarada haruka, tu necesitas una mujer de verdad alguien que te haga sentir un hombre, ¿que haces con una niña como ella?

será mejor que te vayas, - le dijo seriamente -

- acercándose a el y sujetando su cuello -, nunca, nunca me ire haruka, no sin antes obtener lo que quiero, me gustas y mucho, - le da un beso -

De pronto alguien sujeto a mina por el cabello separándola de haruka

Ayyyyyyyy!!!!!, que haces estúpida, - grito mina -

pero es que tu nunca te cansas de andar de ofrecida, - le dijo pris sujetándola del cabello -

óyeme ¿que te crees? Suéltame!!!!!!!, - gritaba -

¿que me creo?, la novia de haruka, o ¿que crees que soy un parche mal pegado?, pues no chiquita y te voy a enseñar a respetar lo que no es tuyo

Mina logro soltarse, le da una bofetada a pris

amor no espera – dijo haruka -, déjala, llamare a seguridad para que la echen de aquí

no, claro que no, si yo necesito un trancazo para calentarme y esta ya me lo dio así que ya me calenté, - decía pris -

Pris la volvió a sujetar del cabello y le regreso la bofetada, mina cayo y la chica la volvió a levantar del brazo

suéltame!!! pareces una gata no se como haruka te puede querer

exacto soy una gata salvaje que saca las garras para defender lo que le pertenece, - le da un puñetazo en el rostro haciéndola caer de nuevo -

y ahora o te largas o te saco arrastrándote, escoge

maldita me la vas a pagar Priscila te lo juro

Mina cogio su chamarra y se fue, Priscila volteo a ver a su novio furiosa y se acerco a el, el joven estaba sorprendido por lo que acaba de ver y esperaba la mano de su novia impactándose en su rostro, cuando estuvieron frente a frente ella le rodeo el cuello y mostrándole una sonrisa lo beso apasionadamente

pris te juro que yo……….

shhhhh, no digas nada, vi todo lo que paso, estaba en la puerta poco después de que mina llego, gracias haruka por respetarme

te perdí una vez por mi estupidez no pienso perderte de nuevo jamás, - rodeando su cintura -

te amo haruka

y yo a ti pris, oye ¿donde aprendiste a pelar así?

darien me enseño

vaya con chiba – dijo haruka sorprendido -, mira que escondido se lo tenia jajaja

amor será que podemos ir a comer, tanta diversión me despertó mas el apetito, - dijo pris -

si gatita, creo que te lo mereces, vamos

¿ gatita?

si, mi gatita por que sacas las uñas para defender lo que amas, - dijo haruka dándole un beso -

suena bien muy sexy, - dijo ella -

mmm sabes me encantaría verte en un traje de gatubela muy, pero muy ajustado

mmmmm así ¿y que me harías?

mi amor mejor no preguntes por que puede que no resista y lo haga en este momento eh, - sonreía para ella -

nooo!!, ahorita no que muero de hambre, pero si te portas bien y haces meritos a lo mejor un día de estos se te aparece gatubela, amor ya vamos a comer que me desmayo

¿mas?, pero si ya he hecho muchos, y ya se haré uno que te va a encantar, te voy a llevar a comer a un restauran muy pero muy lindo gatita

a donde quieras pero ya, o de lo contario mi puño se hará presente de nuevo, - le muestra su puño -

uyy no, mejor vamos no quiero conocer ese puño jajaja, - bromeo el -

Cuando la pareja se va rumbo al restauran en el coche del chico, en otro punto de la ciudad un taxi corre a exceso de velocidad, en el va una rubia furiosa, el auto se dirige a la mansión de los tsukino y justo cuando el taxi entraba a un paso a desnivel al entrar en una curva muy cerrada, se estrello contra el muro de contención por la velocidad que llevaba, el coche comenzó a girar después del impacto quedando a mitad de los carriles, un trailer que no alcanzo a frenar se impacto con el auto y lo partió por la mitad, mina salio volando por los aires, pues no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad como el chofer que solo se despeino, tal vez no le tocaba aun, mina cayo unos metros mas adelante muriendo instantáneamente, el impacto le provoco fractura de cráneo, de cuello, columna y fractura expuesta de fémur, así como estallamiento de órganos, ¿será acaso que la maldición de la gitana estaba cobrando a su primera victima?.


	25. Chapter 25

PERDON POR LA DEMORA, ESTABA ALGO INDISPUESTA D SALUD PERO A SUGERENCIA D UNA D USTEDES Y EN PAGO X MI RETRASO ESTA SEMANA LES PONGO DOS CAPIS, X CIERTO LES COMENTO Q PARA EL FINAL FALTAN MUCHOS CAPITULOS. D ECHO ES AHORA CUANDO TODO SE COMIENZA A PONER INTERESANTE Y ADEMAS HAY UN SECRETO Q DEBE SALIR A LA LUZ ANTES D Q TODOS VIVIAN FELICES O AL MENOS ESO PRETENDAN, X AHORA DISFRUTEN ESTOS CAPIS.

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**UNA VISITA INSEPERADA, Y UN TERRIBLE ACCIDENTE.**

Haruka y su novia llevaban mas de 4 horas en el restauran, ya estaba oscureciendo, cuando el celular de haruka sonó, el joven tomo la llamada y se puso muy serio, cuando colgó el teléfono estaba muy callado.

¿ amor que paso,¿quien era?, - pregunto pris -

la policía gatita

¿apareció serena, haruka?

no, lo que pasa es que mina, mina…..

mina que haruka!!!!

mina esta muerta

queeeee!!!!!, pero no puede ser, si hace unas horas estaba bien, hasta le rompí todo lo que tiene de cara, no me digas que la muy estupida se pego un tiro por el coraje

no amor, tuvo un accidente automovilístico, el taxi en el que iba perdió el control y un trailer lo embistió, me piden que vaya al forense a identificar el cuerpo, así que vamos te llevare a tu casa pris

no amor, yo voy contigo no te dejare pasar por esto solo

gatita como crees es un espectáculo muy desagradable, no no puedo permitir que pases por eso

ah no, somos una pareja y la bueno, lo malo y lo peor lo debemos afrontar juntos, si tu saltas yo salto de acuerdo

- sonriendo -, esta bien, vamos

La pareja salio después de pagar la cuenta, y 30 min después llegaban al servicio forense, después de identificarse, un policía así como un medico forense los conducía hacia donde estaban los cuerpos, pris iba aferrada a la mano de haruka, temblando de pies a cabeza, no era un lugar muy agradable para visitar y era obvio que a ninguno de los 2 les hacia gracia estar ahí.

Entraron a un quirófano y en una plancha estaba un cuerpo cubierto con una sabana, el medico levanto un poco la sabana, y los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos y horrorizados por el espectáculo, pris solo cerro sus ojos y volteo su cara a otro lado, haruka se quedo inmóvil

es ella, no hay duda, - dijo haruka bastante serio -

muchas gracias por su cooperación, se que no es agradable pero era necesario, - dijo el medico forense -

no se preocupe, ¿en cuanto tiempo podré llevarme el cuerpo?

en unas 6 u 8 horas, después de practicada la autopsia de ley

bien, me encargare de realizar todos los tramites necesarios, con permiso, vamos pris

Minutos después haruka estaba llamando a todos para avisarles sobre lo sucedido, sobra decir que la mas afectada era lita, a las chicas no les alegro pero tampoco les dolió, el cuerpo de mina fue llevado a una agencia funeraria cerca de la media noche, todos estaban ahí, incluyendo los padres de las mosqueteras, lita no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando, su amiga estaba muerta, rei estaba inmóvil sin dar muestra alguna de dolor o indiferencia, era como si no estuviera ahí, seiya estaba un poco afectado, las amigas estaban serias no sentían dolor alguno por su muerte, ni siquiera pris que horas antes se encargo de ponerla en su lugar, yaten estuvo todo el tiempo junto a lita, la consolaba y abrazaba, ante la total indiferencia de dafne, al día siguiente cerca de las 10 am, se realizo una misa de cuerpo presente y el cuerpo de mina fue sepultado, cerca del medio día todo había terminado, y cada quien se había retirado del lugar, lita que era la mas afectada se fue con yaten quien se quedo junto a ella toda la tarde.

A las 4 de la tarde dafne se encontraba en su casa descansando viendo la tele y acariciando su barriga contándoles a sus bebes lo sucedido, zafiro hacia poco que se había marchado cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

mmm y ahora que se le olvido a zafiro, se levanto a abrir, -- se dijo la joven -

Hola dafne, ¿te acuerdas de mi?, -- en la puerta se encontraba una joven de 20 años aprox, delgada como de 162 cm de estatura de complexión delgada, cabello corto color café y tez blanca, que miraba sorprendida la barriga de la joven --

¿ana?, -- pregunto Dafne --

si, soy yo cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos, mucho años ya verdad dafne

si hace muchos años mas de 3, aunque la ultima vez que hablamos fue hace 5 meses por el Messenger, pero cuando llegaste

ayer en la mañana, pero con lo que sucedió con mina no quise venir a verte

mmm y¿ donde te estas quedando ana?, con tu hermano supongo

si así es, pero no me invitas a pasar

ah si perdón pasa, te ofrezco algo de tomar

no gracias

Ana entro y se sentó y danfe se sentó frente a ella, tratando de ocultar su barriga con un abrigo que estaba por ahí.

y dime en que te puedo ayudar, -- pregunto Dafne algo seria --

sabes yaten me contó lo que sucedió

ah ya veo, el te mando

no claro que no Dafne, el ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí

y¿ entonces a que viniste?

antes dime, yaten es el papa de tu bebe

-- se levanto y le dio la espalda a ana,-- no, yaten no es el padre de mis bebes.

¿bebes? ¿Son 2?

si ana. y sigo sin entender que haces aquí

vengo a darte mi apoyo

¿ apoyo?

yaten me contó lo que sucedió con lita, y todo lo que el te hizo, sabes adoro a mi hermano es el único que tengo y esta sufriendo mucho por ti

uy si, se nota, me extraña tanto que se consuela con esa

yaten me explico lo le que sucede cuando esta cerca de lita y lo mucho que le haces falta

te advierto que si vienes a interceder por el no te va a funcionar yaten me hizo mucho daño y nunca se lo voy a perdonar

tranquila amiga no vengo a interceder por el, al contrario ya te dije que vengo a darte mi apoyo

a pesar de lo mucho que adoro a mi hermano, estoy contigo, yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo, jamás se lo perdonaría, y tampoco le diría que va a ser papa

ya te dije que el no es el papa

dafne no soy tonta, no sabes mentir, además se del gran amor que se tenían ustedes, te llevo 2 años y en lo que tu vas yo ya vengo, yaten tiene todo el derecho de saber sobre sus hijos, pero respeto tu decisión, tu mejor que nadie sabes del dolor que te causo su traición, tu mejor que yo sabes lo que haces con tu corazón y tu dolor, pero no te preocupes no le diré nada, el no se va a enterar por mi te lo aseguro

no se que decir, yaten es tu hermano debes estar de su lado

si es mi hermano, pero soy mujer y defiendo a mi género y lo que mi hermano te hizo no tiene nombre ni perdón.

gracias, de verdad gracias

ahora yo en tu lugar me iría de paris, yaten tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta, pronto no podrás ocultarlo.

si lo se ya lo había pensado, de hecho en cuanto cumpla el 6 mes me voy de Francia

bueno solo espero que me permitas conocerlos

ana por favor te lo suplico no le digas a yaten nada, no quiero que lo sepa, te lo pido, por la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos

¿tuvimos?, es que acaso ya no lo somos, dafne se que por ser su hermana no confías en mi, pero te aseguro que estoy de tu lado, no le diré nada de tu embarazo, ni siquiera que estuve aquí, es mas, yo me voy esta noche de Paris, tengo una amiga en Lyón a la que quiero ver, pero dime seguimos siendo amigas

si, ana, seguiremos siendo amigas.

gracias dafne, bueno ahora me marcho mi tren sale en un rato mas y apenas tengo tiempo de ir por mis cosas y llegar a la estación

volverás a Paris

no dafne, tengo contratos que cumplir en nueva york recuerda que el modelaje es muy exigente y te absorbe demasiado, pero me dio gusto verte y estaré al pendiente del nacimiento de mis sobrinos, sigues teniendo el mismo mail?

si es el mismo, no te preocupes te mantendré al tanto

Dafne y ana se despidieron, la princesita se quedo un poco intranquila y si le contaba a yaten lo del bebe, ella le rogaba a dios que no fuera así, ana se dirigía al departamento de yaten por sus cosas para partir a Lyón moría por ver a su amiga

Al otro día en la panadería serena y eli se encontraban horneando el famoso pan de nata y un panque de limón cuando entro un cliente.

hola buenos días

hola bue………. Ana, guau que gusto verte, cuando llegaste, dándole un abrazo a su amigam, --dijo eli feliz --

anoche pero no quise dar lata así que me instale en la posada del pueblo eli

ay no digas eso tu no das molestias, sabes que a diamante y a mi nos encantaría tenerte en casa, oye cuanto tiempo vas a estar aquí

solo este fin de semana, el lunes debo estar muy temprano en nueva york

ah perfecto pues eso amerita reunión de chicas en mi casa a hotaru y a rini les dará mucho gusto verte

oye eli como esta ese par siguen igual de locas

si ana, ya sabes no cambian, ah por cierto deja te presento a la nueva miembro del club, ven serena.

mira ana ella es serena, es una gran amiga y trabaja aquí, debes probar su pan de nata es una delicia

hola mucho gusto, -- decía una serena algo timida -

hola serena, el gusto es mió, tienes un nombre muy lindo sabes, tengo una amiga que también tiene a una amiga con tu nombre, solo que nunca me la presentado, --decia ana --

y entonces ¿como sabes que se llama serena?

por que habla mucho de ella eli, bueno lo hacia antes, anoche la vi después de 5 años y hablamos de otras cosas además un conocido suyo acaba de morir y no estaba de mucho ánimos

serena le decía a ana que esta noche habrá noche de juerga de chicas en mi casa, para celebrar su llegada con rini y hotaru y tu por supuesto

eli gracias pero yo prefiero descansar en mi habitación

nada estarás en la juerga te hace falta un poco de distracción y si zafiro se enoja pues lastima, así que ana te espero en mi casa como a las 9 con todo y maletas para celebrar tu llegada ok

ok a mi me dará gusto ver a las chicas de nuevo, bueno pues las dejo trabajar nos vemos mas tarde.

Eli se encargo de realizar un par de llamadas, y alistar todo para la noche de juerga que tendría con sus amigas, se deshizo de diamante y de touya se fueron al departamento de este a echarse una chela y ver un partido de futbol

amigas digamos salud por la llegada de ana y démosle la bienvenida a serena a nuestro club, --decia una joven de rosa cabello sosteniendo una copa en la mano --

siiiiii salud, venga hasta el fondo, --gritaron las demás --

chin chin la que deje una gota de tequila en el caballito, --amenazo ana --

La velada de las chicas comenzó a tomar ambiente, ya llevaban 2 botellas de tequila y seguían charlando, bailando,

amigas estoy triste , -- decía rini la joven de rosas cabellos -

por, que hip!!!, -- dijo ana --

por que eriol se enojo conmigo

¿y por que amiga?, - pregunto serena -

por que vine a la fiesta, dice que las mujeres juntas ni difuntas y que hariamos estragos bebiendo y hablando mal de ellos y quien sabe que cosas mas

ay pus que poco aguanta amiga, -- decía eli dándole un trago a su caballito --

amigas yo propongo un brindis abajo los hombres que no nos entienden y se pasan de machos, -- alzo la copa hotaru –

siiiiii malditos hombres como nos hacen sufrir, pero como los necesitamos para vivir chihuahua, -- dijo serena --

ehh si amiga yo te apoyo, los malditos son la mejor creación de dios me caí, -- sonrio eli --

La velada se prolongo hasta las 5 de la mañana, diamante no llego a la casa por obvias razones, cerca de las 10 eli y serena estaban abriendo la tienda.

ay por dios pero que mal me siento, - decía serena -

shhhhh no hables tan fuerte que me estalla la cabeza, - replico eli tocandose la cabeza -

que envidia ana y las demás están pero perdidas en el quinto sueño y nosotras tenemos que trabajar, dios te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer eli

si verdad pero ayer que tal, baile y baile, chupe y chupe, ademas no prometas lo que no cumpliras serena

hola mujercitas como amanecieron, - dijo diamante con una sonrisa en el rostro al entrar en la panderia -

hola buenos días, ay pero que caritas ¿que les paso?, . decia touya que entraba tras el -

ay no sean malitos no se burlen de nuestro dolor, - se quejaba eli -

si no ven que apenas y podemos con nuestra alma , - dijo serena -

pero que tal la fiesta ayer mi ángel

no me regañes touya que te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer

mentirosa jajaja ire a comprarte algo para curar tu herida, no te preocupes te aseguro que de esto no te vas a morir, vamos diamante que creo que eli también lo necesita

jajaja que chistosito, - dijo serena dándole un beso a touya -

Cuando los chicos iban saliendo de la tienda un tipo como de 2 metros fornido moreno y vistiendo de negro entro a comprar pan

Fijando sus ojos en la rubia de ojos azules que le despachaba, cuando salio hizo una llamada con su teléfono celular

Cerca del medio día 2 jóvenes se encontraban charlando en un restauran en la ciudad de Paris.

lita por dios ¿cuanto tiempo mas vas a estar deprimida por mina?, - le dijo rei molesta -

rei por dios que acaso no te duele que este muerta

el muerto al pozo y el vivo al gozo, mina esta muerta y ni modo

como puedes ser tan cruel, mina era nuestra amiga rei

mira lita grábate en tu cabecita algo, en este negocio no puedes dejar que tus emociones te dominen o todo te saldrá mal, mina se fue le llore pero hasta ahí, tengo cosas mas importantes en que ocuparme como en encontrar a la estupida de serena

rei, y……. si fue la maldicion de la gitana, si mina se murió por eso

lita por dios no digas tonterías, mina se murió por que tuvo un accidente, y no por esa estupidez, eso lo dijo la gitana para asustar a niñas cobardes como ustedes, - su celular comienza a sonar -.

Diga, - dijo la joven -

rei, primor, ya esta, serena ya apareció, - dijo seiya al otro lado de la linea -

- con una gran sonrisa -, de verdad guau es la mejor noticia que me acabas de dar, ¿donde estaba seiya?

te dije que la tonta iría a la hacienda, bueno no llego a conques ni a belcastel pero esta en Lyón

eso esta cerca de la hacienda, y ahora cuando ejecutaremos lo que sigue

hoy mismo, en este momento salgo a Lyón por ella

no, espera lita y yo vamos, pasa por nosotras al restauran le croissant

rei pero no quiero ir, yo no tengo nada que hacer, - decia su amiga -

lo siento amiga no puedo dejarte y correr el riesgo de que le cuentes a yaten todo

por dios rei sabes que no haría eso

te estas enamorando de el lita, y eso puede hacer que me traiciones, así que andando

Las chicas salieron del restauran y 5 min después llego seiya por ellas, tal y como estaba trazado el plan el llego en una camioneta ford lobo negra, en ella llegarían por serena y se desharían de ella, 2 horas después llegaba a la aldea de Lyón, buscando el sitio que el informante les dijo estaría serena, al llegar seiya estaciono la camioneta y bajo de ella.

amigas de verdad no lo vuelvo a hacer, lo juro

ay ana, no te quejes, - reprocho eli -, que tuviste toda la mañana para recuperarte, fregadas serena y yo que estamos despiertas desde las 8 eso si es la muerte

de veras y ¿donde esta?

adentro decorando un pastel que entregamos hoy a las 6

hola señoritas buenas tarde, me puede permitir una charola, - fueron la palabras de seiya al entrar a la panaderia -

si claro, .- respondio eli que estaba sorprendida por el joven que acaba de entrar, era muy atractivo. -

guauu eli, pero ya viste que guapo esta, mmm me caí que me lo voy a robar, que lastima que seas casada amiga, - ana que no dejaba de mirarlo coquetamente se burlaba de eli -

óyeme el ser casada no me impide ver el menú, y la verdad es que esta buenísimo

shhh te va a oír

y que, si por mi fuera me caí que mmm, mejor ni te digo que haria con el

oye!!!!!! ¿que diamante no te llena?

pero claro y de que manera, pero este ángel caído del cielo es una tentacion

sucia te voy a acusar con tu esposito

Seiya buscaba por toda la tienda a la joven de ojos azules sin encontrarla, además estaba muy divertido escuchando la conversación de las chicas, sin que ellas lo notaran claro.

se puede saber que demonios haces llevas horas aquí, se nos va el tiempo, - le dijo rei furiosa desde la puerta de la tienda -

tranquila quieres no me digas que tienes hambre, por dios como puedes pensar en comida seiya

quieres esperar en la camioneta rei

tienes 5 minutos, - le dijo ella dando la media vuelta -

oye pero esa que se cree, como le habla así a ese primor, -le murmuro a ana -

shh eli a lo mejor esa es su detalle

pero como dices eso ana, ese guaperrimo no puede andar con esa mandona

listo señoritas, podrían decirme cuanto es, - decia seiya mientras le sonreía a eli

si con mucho gusto, - eli coloco el pan en la bolsa

gracias, - sonrio el - linda tienes una manos hermosas sabias, es una lastima que hayas llegado tan tarde a mi vida eres muy hermosa y tu esposo debe amarte mas que a nada

gra, gra, gracias, que pena, ya me puse toda roja, - decia eli -

pena por que si te ves hermosa

oye puedo preguntar quien era la amargosita que entro y te grito, - le decia ana que sonreia ante el rubor de su amiga -

ana no importunes al joven con eso

no te hagas eli si bien que quieres saber

ella solo es una amiga pero se siente con derechos sobre mí, pero nada que ver, la verdad es que esta amargada por que su esposo no le hace caso, es mas hasta se quiere divorciar de ella. – decia el chico -

pues con ese genio quien no, - murmuro ana -

bueno preciosa gracias, - el se acerco a eli y le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca -

Eli solo cerro los ojos y se estremeció ana solo miraba la escena atónita y esperando que en cualquier momento entrara diamante por la puerta, seiya camino hasta la puerta cuando una voz lo hizo voltear.

listo eli ya esta el pedi……….- decia la rubia -

Serena palideció cuando vio a seiya en la puerta, este le mostró una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza.

Admiraba lo hermosa que estaba, a pesar de su palidez y su tristeza, serena comenzó a temblar y a sentir un miedo que la recorría de pies a cabeza y sin darse cuenta dejo caer el pastel ante los ojos de todos.

¿serena estas bien?, te has puesto muy pálida, - pregunto eli -

si eli estoy bien, dios que tonta como se me pudo caer, eli lo siento mucho de verdad no se que me paso

tranquila - le respondio ella acercándose a ella -, no pasa nada, tranquila

bueno pues con permiso señoritas

Seiya salio y subió a la camioneta

¿ y?…. no me digas que tardaste horas para que serena no este aquí, -preguntaba rei desesperada -

tranquila primor, mi bombón esta aquí y me vio, ahora solo falta esperar a que salga , - seiya arrancaba la camioneta -

si te vio como esperas que salga.-le dijo lita -

por que lo hará, serena saldrá huyendo solo hay que esperar

y por que demonios te mueves seiya

por que no debe vernos rei

¿serena de verdad estas bien?, estas helada. – le decia eli preocupada -

si eli, solo necesito tomar aire, puedo

si claro sal y despéjate yo me encargare de esto

gracias no tardare

Serena salio de la tienda volteando a todos lados a buscar a seiya pero no se veía, la pequeña comenzó a correr a un pequeño bosque que estaba a las afueras de Lyón no muy lejos del centro, cuando llego se detuvo junto a un gran abeto mientras trataba de poner en orden sus ideas, nunca se percato que una camioneta la siguió hasta el lugar, del que descendió seiya acercándose a ella.

hola bombón cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Serena sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, mientras seiya caminaba hasta ponerse frente a ella, la niña no hacia mas que temblar.

¿que haces aquí como diste conmigo?

te he buscado desde el día que te fuiste, te he extrañado mucho sabes, además recuerdo haberte dicho que eras mia, y que no podrías irte de mi jamás por que la gente que amas lo pagaría

yo nunca he sido tuya, tu me tuviste a la fuerza, por la mala pero jamás volverá a pasar

estas segura bombón, te imaginas lo que pasaría si llego contigo a Paris, frente a todos quedaría como el héroe que rescato a la princesa, mientras tu quedarías como una basura que se burlo de su familia, aunque no creo que afecte mucho, por que todos están mejor sin ti, a kenji y haruka les dio mucho gusto tu partida y llenaron a rei de mimos y atenciones, contigo lejos ella se volvió la princesita de la casa

darien consolido su matrimonio con ella es mas ya están escribiéndole a la cigüeña, darien la ama mas que a su vida, y tus amigas, pues todas se olvidaron de ti, ya no tienes familia no hay nadie en Paris que se preocupe por ti, solo yo bombón

y crees que me importa, voy a casarme pronto, - las lagrimas comenzaron a traicionarla -

Sobre mi cadáver serena tu no serás de nadie, que no sea yo, - le decia mientras la miraba enfurecido -

Seiya se acerco a serena sujetándola del brazo y tirándola en el pasto, comenzó a acariciar su pierna, a besarla con toda la fuerza, serena gritaba y lloraba llena de miedo

seiya por favor si me amas como dices no me lastimes no de nuevo

no dejare que otro te toque jamás, veamos que dice tu prometido cuando sepa que eres mía, y que lo serás toda tu vida, - mientras seguía besándola y comenzando a tirar de su ropa -

no por favor, no me hagas daño ya no

deja de llorar y suplicar nadie vendrá en tu ayuda, - le da una fuerte bofetada - ah y después de esto volverás a Paris conmigo y haré que kenji te obligue a ser mi esposa, le diremos a todos que estuviste en mi casa de campo, que viviste conmigo todo este tiempo solo para mi

no, nooooooo, -serena saco fuerza de lo mas hondo de su ser y logro quitarse a seiya de encima de ella dándole una mordida muy fuerte en la boca haciendo sangrar su labio -

ahhhg estupida

Serena logro incorporarse y huir de el, seiya tomo una rama bastante gruesa y le dio alcance

escoge bombón vienes por las buenas o por las malas, pero vienes conmigo

jamás ya te dije que primero muerta

como quieras

Seiya le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el estomago con la rama haciéndola caer de rodillas, mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por el rostro de serena que sintió algo que estallaba dentro de su cuerpo, seiya la sujeto y la volvió a besar, serena lo volvió a morder esta vez con mas fuerza, logro arrancar un pedazo de su labio, seiya se comenzó a retorcer de dolor lo que la niña aprovecho para huir y salir de ahí, debía volver a la tienda, rei la vio y fue tras ella en la camioneta era ahora o nunca, mientras en la tienda eli y ana comenzaron a preocuparse por su tardanza.

¿a donde habrá ido a tomar aire esa niña?, -se preguntaba eli -

hola eli ¿como sigues? – pregunto touya -

bien gracias

hola amor, espero que ya estés mejor

Eli vio a su esposo y no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, de pronto recordó la escena con seiya y sintió como si lo hubiera traicionado.

amor ¿que sucede que tienes?

Nada diamante – dijo ana - esta preocupada por que serena se sintió mal y salio a tomar aire pero no ha vuelto

pero ¿que le paso?.- pregunto touya preocupado -

no se de pronto se puso pálida y fría, - dijo eli -

mmmm voy a salir a buscarla

Touya salio de la tienda y camino rumbo al centro a buscarla, cuando la vio correr por una calle, noto que se tambaleaba y corrió a alcanzarla, serena atrevezo la calle sin notar si venían coches o no, justo en el momento que atravesaba una camioneta negra salio a toda velocidad, touya la vio y le grito a serena pero esta no lo escucho, la camioneta acelero su marcha, para impactarse en la joven de hermosos ojos azules, ante los ojos de terror de touya, que vieron a su novia impactarse con el parabrisas y salir volando por el aire cayendo contra el suelo golpeándose la cabeza y quedando muerta en el pavimento, mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir por su cabeza.

**CAPITULO XXV**

**UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

La camioneta huyo a toda velocidad sin que nadie pudiera tomar detalle de ella, diamante había salido al centro del pueblo cuando vio a serena volar por el aire y regreso a la tienda, touya corrió desesperado al lado de su ángel, alguien había avisado en el hospital de Lyón y la ambulancia llego en menos de 10 min.

mi ángel serena, por favor resiste, - le decia touya desesperado -

Touya volteo a serena con mucho cuidado para revisar sus signos vitales, la pequeña estaba inconsciente con el rostro bañado por la sangre que salía de su cabeza, tenia varios golpes en el, el joven la reviso y noto que su pulso y respiración eran muy débil, y su temperatura estaba bajando y que su ropa estaba desgarrada

serena por favor no me hagas esto, no te vayas, - le suplicaba mientras la examinaba -

Diamante entro a la tienda muy pálido y agitado

¿amor que pasa, que tienes?, -pregunto eli - parece que viste a la llorona

eli, ana, acaba de suceder algo terrible

que, ¿que paso diamante? – pregunto ana -

por favor tómenlo con calma si,

me estas asustando amor dime ¿ que paso, le paso algo a serena o a touya?

es serena, tuvo…………tuvo un terrible accidente, la atropellaron

queeeee, ¿pero cuando, quien? – decia ana -

no lo se, solo la vi volar por el aire.

Eli salio corriendo de la tienda con una cara llena de angustia, iba pidiéndole a dios que su amiga estuviera bien, diamante y ana corrieron tras ella, al llegar junto a ella, eli se quedo petrificada al ver la imagen, touya la tenia en sus brazos, inconsciente con la cara llena de sangre, parecía que estaba muerta, al llegar su esposo y su amiga eli solo se abrazo a el y comenzó a llorar, diamante la consolaba sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.

La ambulancia llego y se llevo a touya y serena al hospital, los amigos fueron tras ellos y estuvieron en la sala de espera esperando noticias de la pequeña, sin imaginar que uno de los médicos le daba a touya una terrible noticia.

touya no puedo mentirte la situación de tu novia es muy critica le dijo uno de los medicos

por favor háblame sin rodeos, necesito saber como esta, decia el desesperado

bien, te daré el diagnostico aunque no es nada alentador. Serena presenta una fractura de cráneo, tiene perforado el pulmón derecho, una hemorragia interna 2 costillas fracturadas así como diversos golpes en la cara y cuerpo, lo mas preocupante es la hemorragia y su pulmón, tu sabes que no tenemos el equipo necesario para atender una emergencia así, lo único que podemos hacer es drenar la hemorragia y pulmón que se esta llenando de sangre debido a la perforación

si lo se, entonces me la llevare a Paris

si lo haces touya serena no resistirá, el viaje es muy largo para que su organismo resista, lo recomendable es que la lleves vía aérea lo mas pronto posible, pues cada minuto que esperemos es un minuto menos de vida para ella, tu novia se muere touya, de echo que este viva es un verdadero milagro

Llamare al departamento de bomberos para que me faciliten el helicóptero que tiene mientras tu te encargas de preparar todo para poder llevármela al hospital de la luz, - dijo el chico -

me encargare de hablar al hospital para avisarles y les diré que eres su medico para que te dejen entrar con ella, - le dijo el doctor mientras se retiraba a prepararlo todo -

Touya se apresuro a llamar a la estación donde le facilitaron el helicóptero que llego en minutos, mientras el corrió a avisarle a sus amigos.

touya ¿como esta?, se va a poner bien ¿verdad?

no eli, mi ángel se muere, me la llevo a paris al hospital de la luz

hay algo que podamos hacer, -pregunto diamante -

estar con nosotros , - mientras abrazaba a su amigo -

tranquilo amigo, serena se va a poner bien, y no te vamos a dejar solo, nos iremos a paris

el helicóptero debe estar por llegar diamante, un viaje por carretera no lo resistiría

entonces nosotros nos iremos por carretera, salimos en este momento para llegar rápido, dijo eli angustiada -

si esta bien, debo ir a ver que sucede los veré después

si, touya por favor no la dejes sola, no dejes que se vaya, - suplico ana angustiada -

Touya se fue y eli se echo a los brazos de su esposo.

¿Por qué?, por que le tuvo que pasar esto justo ahora

así es la vida mi nena, - le dijo consolandola -. solo nos queda pedirle a dios que no se la lleve

no, eso no, serena no se puede ir, demonios la vida ha sido muy injusta con ella, y ahora que ha encontrado una razón para vivir, la misma vida se la arrebata

Ana: vamos eli, serena nos va a necesitar fuertes, vamonos debemos estar con ella cuando despierte

¿y tu viaje a nueva york?, ¿te irías esta noche?, - pregunto eli

voy a cancelarlo, acabo de conocerla pero esa niña tiene algo, no se, magia, luz llámalo como quieras, pero en solo unas horas se gano mi corazón, la quiero mucho y no quiero que nada le pase, no podría estar lejos sabiendo que no esta bien

si esa niña es especial - decia diamante -, esta llena de magia a nosotros nos paso lo mismo, pues andando vamos.

Cuando salían del hospital rumbo a casa por su camioneta el helicóptero despegaba con serena y touya en el, lejos de ahí en un paraje solo y boscoso tres personas miraban incendiarse una camioneta negra, una de ellas tenia la mirada fija en las llamas llena de miedo, otra tenia en su mirada un aire de triunfo y la tercera que también miraba las llamas tenia una mirada de dolor y remordimiento.

¿rei que hiciste?, ¿como pudiste matarla?, angustiada recriminaba lita -

no querida querrás decir como pudimos por que eres tan culpable como nosotros, -dijo cinicamente rei -

pero yo no quería matarla

pero estuviste con nosotros lita así que eso te hace nuestra cómplice

pero es que la matamos seiya, no les remuerde la conciencia serena esta muerta, muerta, jamás podra volver al lado de su familia.

esa era la idea, que serena jamás regresara y me robara todo lo que he conseguido desde que se fue.

rei somos unos asesinos, jamás podré olvidar su rostro cuando vio la camioneta, ni como se impacto en el parabrisas, por dios que hice, - mientras tiene una crisis de llanto.-

lita no te hagas la mártir no te queda, tu también hiciste cosas o ya se te olvido lo de dafne, lo de la gitana.

no claro que no seiya pero yo nunca he matado a nadie, mi odio no llega a tanto

pues siempre hay una primera vez y ya lo hiciste y te advierto que no te atrevas a abrir la boca por que seguirás a serena y a mina al mismo infierno te quedo claro

si y no te preocupes no dire nada seiya

me alegra que lo comprendas, bueno y que nos vamos a pasar la noche cuidando la camioneta o que, - preguntaba rei algo molesta -

tranquila primor, mis muchachos pasaran por nosotros en cualquier momento tal y como estaba acordado

Efectivamente un coche negro se acerco a ellos, los chicos lo abordaron y salieron del lugar mientras la camioneta seguía ardiendo en llamas borrando toda evidencia del delito.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de luz en la sala de médicos.

sip parece que esta será otra noche tranquila, - decia luka un joven medico de origen croata -

si eso parece, nada que hacer, - en tono aburrido darien respondia -

oye tu estas recién casado como es que últimamente te la pasas de guardia todo el tiempo chiba, que acaso tu esposa no te reclama darien, - pregunto carte, medico americano recien llegado al hospital -

mi relación con rei no funciono jamás carter, le he pedido el divorcio miles de veces pero como se niega, pues trato de verla lo menos posible por eso siempre estoy de guardia.

hola muchachos¿ como están?, - preguntaba kenji que entraba en la sala de medicos -

hola Dr. tsukino, que hace usted por aquí a estas horas

no es tan tarde luka, y sucede que me voy a quedar de guardia, hace mucho que no hago una y las extraño

pensé que los directivos tenían ciertos privilegios

y los tenemos darien pero esta noche tuve ganas de quedarme en el hospital

kenji a mi no me engañas, que sucede realmente, acaso tienes problemas con michiru

no para nada darien todo esta bien, pero te voy a decir la verdad, desde hace unas horas comencé a tener una angustia espantosa, como si algo malo hubiera pasado o este por pasar, y mi hija se me vino a la mente, la verdad no quiero estar en casa y necesito hacer algo para no pensar por eso me quede

mmm ya veo

doctores lamento interrumpir su cafecito pero ya viene la acción – decia abby una joven doctora novia de luka -, acaban de reportar un helicóptero que viene de Lyón con un paciente en estado grave, y su medico tratante viene con el, así que quien quiere empezar la noche y acompañarme

yo abby, la verdad ya me estaba aburriendo y un poco de acción no me caerá mal vamos, ¿alguien mas se anima?, - pregunto luka -

vamos yo también estoy aburrido , respondio el pelinegro -

Luka y abby subieron a la azotea del hospital a esperar el helicóptero que estaba por aterrizar mientras darien alistaba todo en el quirófano para recibir al paciente, durante el camino serena había entrado en coma después de sufrir un paro respiratorio.

El helicóptero aterrizaba en el helipuerto, de el descendieron los paramédicos con la camilla y touya bajo en seguida, luka y abby se acercaron por la camilla y al ver quien era el paciente se miraron entre si, ambos sabían perfectamente que esa niña era la hija del dr tsukino, camino al quirófano touya les daba el diagnostico, mientras una gran preocupación se reflejaba en sus rostros.

Cuando entraron al quirófano darien los esperaba en el para iniciar la cirugía y detener la hemorragia, cuando la camilla entro con luka, abby y touya detrás de ella la colocaron en la mesa de operaciones mientras darien terminaba de ponerse los guantes, los demás comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, touya les pidió dejarlo asistir la cirugía de su prometida.

El doctor chiba se acerco a la plancha de cirugía ante la mirada de luka y abby cuando vio a la que seria su paciente, palideció y retrocedió, un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y una sensación de miedo lo invadió, serena estaba pálida, inmóvil, con la carita llena de golpes, con un collarín en su cuello, pero que cruel es el destino, ahí estaba su princesa, su niña, a la que humillo y maltrato, el destino la volvía a poner frente a el en las peores circunstancias, la vida que el destrozo ahora dependia de sus manos.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO XXVI**

**EL ANGEL DE LA MUERTE ACECHA.**

Darien no daba credito a lo que veia, tenia que ser un sueño una pesadilla, ella no podia ser serena se decia a si mismo mientras la observaba lleno de angustia.

que pasa por que no comienzas, no ves que cada segundo perdido es un segundo menos para ella, - le reprocho touya que veia los minutos pasar lleno de angustia -

Darien no dijo nada, el comentario de touya lo saco de su pensamiento y comenzo la cirugía, luka y abby solo los observaban, veian la angustia y el dolor en los ojos de ambos, el doctor chiba comenzo a la cirugía, Al hacer la insicion en el abdomen darien noto la marca de un golpe en el, la sangre comenzo a salir, serena se estaba desangrando, la hemorragia era bastante severa si contar con la perforación en su pulmon, los doctores le colocaron unidades de sangre para compensar la perdida, la cirugía se estaba complicando por que serena no respondia, de pronto la pequeña volvió a entrar en paro respiratorio.

por favor mi ángel no te vayas, serena no me dejes resiste amor te lo suplico

Al escuchar la palabra amor, darien miro a touya lleno de celos y una sensación de rabia se comenzó a apoderar de el.

luka localiza inmediatamente a kenji y dile que venga al quirófano enseguida

si darien en seguida

De pronto como latigazo vino a la mente de touya la conversación de serena, así que este es darien se decía, este es el infeliz que le destrozo la vida a mi ángel, pensaba mientras miraba de pies a cabeza al doctor que desesperadamente trataba de estabilizar a la niña.

por favor princesa no te rindas, lucha serena, lucha no nos puedes abandonar de nuevo, - suplicaba darien -

El corazón de serena comenzó a latir de nuevo

gracias pequeña, gracias por no rendirte, gracias dios, vamos hay que intubarla serena no pude respirar por ella misma

si darien enseguida, - dijo abby que se apresuro a cumplir la orden -

kenji viene para acá darien , - dijo luka -

Los ojos de touya se posaron en el monitor que registraba la frecuencia cardiaca y noto que este comenzó a tener una línea recta.

ángel no me hagas esto, serena no te vayas, prometiste que te quedarías conmigo que empezaríamos una nueva vida, amor no te mueras, - gritaba touya desesperado con los ojos llenos de lagrimas –

Al escuchar el dolor con el que touya le hablaba los doctores miraron el monitor y comprendieron lo que estaba pasando, darien empezó a sentir mucho dolor y una gran impotencia, en el mismo instante que kenji entraba al quirófano.

¿que sucede? ¿cual es la urgencia que querian que viera?

kenji tienes que ser fuerte

¿por que luka? ¿que pasa?, mientras se acercaba a la plancha.

Kenji se petrifico cuando vio a su hija tendida en una plancha llena de sangre sus ojos comenzaron a traicionarlo y las lagrimas comenzaron a ceder, el doctor tsukino se acerco acaricio el pálido rostro de su pequeña y le beso la frente, los médicos solo lo miraban, touya no resistió mas y salio del quirófano para toparse de frente con sus amigos que ya tenían una hora esperando noticias, en cuanto el los vio se echo en los brazos de eli y por primera vez desde ocurrido el accidente lloro, lloro con un profundo dolor que le partió el alma a sus amigos que no se atrevían a preguntar, pues imaginaban la respuesta.

touya ¿que sucedió?, - pregunto diamante después de un rato de silencio

se fue, mi ángel se fue

quee no no puede ser, es mentira, dime que es una mentira,

no eli, no es mentira serena esta clínicamente muerta, serena se rindió y se fue, dios que voy a hacer ahora

Eli rompió en llanto al igual que ana, diamante trataba de hacerse el fuerte pero la verdad estaba devastado por la perdida.

quiero verla touya, - exigio eli -

no, no creo que sea conveniente, deben estar terminando de operarla, de suturar las heridas para poder entregarla a su familia

de que hablas tu eres su familia, tu ibas a compartir un futuro con ella, es a ti a quien se la deben de entregar, - dijo ana entre lagrimas -

no se, no se, en este momento no tengo cabeza para nada mas mientras seguía abrazado a eli.

Mientras en el quirófano kenji no dejaba de besar a su hija estaba devastado, todo se vino a su mente, la culpa, el remordimiento y el dolor de perderla, darien por su parte se habia quitado los guantes llenos de la sangre de su pequeña tirado en un rincón del quirófano se agarraba el cabello mientras la desesperación y el dolor le atormentaban y las lagrimas por ella comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

dr tsukino, por favor debemos terminar de operarla, y usted nos dirá si quiere que la desconectemos desde ahora

no luka, esperare hasta mañana, debo avisarles a todos para que vengan a despedirse de mi hija.

será un duro golpe para las mosqueteras, al igual que para mi hermano

lo es para todos darien, y sobre todo por las circunstancias que originaron esto, ven vamos a mi consultorio necesito que me expliques que sucedió, mientras se limpiaba el rostro

no lo se kenji, yo no sabia que era ella hasta que la vi, un medico el que estaba con ella fue el que la trajo

¿y donde esta?, - pregunto kenji -

salio en cuanto vio el monitor, debe estar afuera, su nombre es touya tenoh, - dijo abby -

Kenji y darien salieron del quirófano, dejando a luka y abby con el cuerpo de serena para terminar la cirugía, serena había sido declarada clínicamente muerta, su corazón seguía latiendo gracias al respirador artificial al que estaba conectado..

Los 2 médicos buscaron a touya y lo encontraron en la sala de espera con sus amigos, pidiéndole que los siguiera al consultorio de kenji, sobra decir que darien y el dr tsukino lo veían con ojos de quererlo matar, ellos pensaban que el tenia la culpa de lo que paso con serena.

¿quienes son ellos?, ¿por que te ven así?, pregunto diamante -

el es le padre de serena y el otro es su ex, el infeliz que le destrozo la vida, mas bien los 2 le hicieron pedazos el corazón por eso serena esta muerta.

¿el es darien?, el le dio la estrella entonces, - dijo eli -

si el fue

dr tenoh lo estamos esperando, - dijo darien molesto -

vuelvo enseguida

no puedo creerlo, así que ellos son la familia de la que serena ha huido todo este tiempo, pero que le habrán hecho, por que ahora se ven muy afectados

ni idea amiga, - dijo ana - pero debió ser algo terrible para que se fuera de su casa

lo mas seguro, vengan vamos a tomarnos un café para que te tranquilices amor

como me pides que me tranquilice mi mejor amiga esta muerta, no la voy a volver a ver jamás, sabes lo que estoy sintiendo tienes idea diamante

no eli no tengo idea, pero por favor calmate

sabes que no me pidas que me calme serena se acaba de morir, necesito estar sola

eli……..

déjala necesita estar sola y tranquilizarse fue muy duro para ella, después de todo se encariño con serena convivió con ella todo el día estos meses, es normal que se sienta así, anda vamos por un café yo si lo necesito y tu también, - dijo ana tomandolo del hombro -

si vamos, mientras veía a su mujer salir al jardín del hospital muy alterada.

Mientras tanto los 3 doctores llegaban al consultorio de kenji

pues usted dirá doctor, - dijo touya mirandolos friamente -

queremos saber que sucedió, que le paso a serena, - dijo darien sosteniendo su mirada -

una camioneta la atropello

¿donde?,- pregunto kenji muy serio -

es necesario que le cuente los detalles, no es suficiente saber que mi novia esta muerta

¿tu novia?, - pregunto el pelinegro Mientras una daga se le clavaba en el corazón y el azul de su mirada se clavaba mas en touya -

si darien mi novia, la mujer con la iba a formar una familia, el ángel que llego a iluminar mi vida

touya, ¿puedo llamarte así?

Si doctor tsukino claro

touya durante estos meses hemos tratado de encontrar a mi hija por todos lados, necesito saber donde estaba, como la conociste, serena tiene familia y no se como no te tentaste el corazón para no decirnos donde estaba cuando supiste quien era ella.

no me salga con que le nació su amor de padre dr, no será que su conciencia no lo deja vivir tranquilo

oyeme no te permito que le hables así, - dijo darien mientras lo sujetaba de la camisa -

suéltame, que a ti tampoco te queda tu actitud de novio dolido y angustiado

escúchenme muy bien los 2, si mi ángel esta muerto es por ustedes, serena llego a Lyón enferma de pulmonía, muriéndose de la enfermedad y de un tremendo dolor en el alma, llego a un convento donde yo trabajo como medico, ardiendo en fiebre con la ropa húmeda, con el cuerpo lleno de golpes, moretones y llagas, sin mas pertenencias que las ropas que llevaba y una estrella, una estupida estrella que la hacia llorar cada vez que la abría

yo la cure y me acerque a ella, la protegí y consolé cada vez que lloraba, yo junto a mis amigos esos que estaban conmigo, que vinieron desde Lyón por ella, le dimos un techo, comida, la protegimos del frió, y sobre todo la llenamos de amor, una familia, algo que usted doctor le nego, y esa niña lo único que hizo fue llenar de luz nuestras vidas, me enamore de ella desde que la vi, frágil, enferma, con el rostro lleno de golpes, la ame desde el primer momento sin saber quien era ni de donde venia, y poco a poco me gane su herido corazón

el día que le propuse empezar una relación serena me lo contó todo, me hablo de su dolor, de tu traición, de la reacción de su padre y hermano y de todo lo que hicieron con ella las personas en quien ella confiaba y amaba, y sin embargo le dije que volviera a Paris y saben que dijo, que no, que quería empezar de nuevo lejos de todo y de todos

te contó todo lo malo, pero seguramente nunca te dijo lo que ella nos hizo, no te contó que se revolcaba en la cama de cualquier tipo, que es una ladrona, una………..

Touya le dio un tremendo puñetazo a darien tirandolo al piso kenji le ayudo a levantarse

oyeme ¿que te pasa?, - kenji furioso ayudando a darien le decia a touya -

no te permito que hables así de ella, y te equivocas darien, serena me dijo lo de las fotos, me hablo de tu accidente, lo de la pulsera, lo de la noche de seiya y todo lo que paso, y déjame decirte que me basto mirar sus ojos una vez para darme cuenta que esa niña es inocente y que su alma esta llena de amor que es capaz de dar la vida y su felicidad por el bienestar de la gente que ama, como lo hizo contigo y su hermano, pero claro tus celos de macho que se van a fijar en esas cosas, que se van a detener a contemplar los ojos de su novia y descubrir en ellos la verdad, y lo mismo digo de su padre, su ego herido, su nombre arrastrado por el fango, como se iba a detener a consolar a la hija que tantos veces le suplico creyera en ella, no pero claro como antes estaba su estupido orgullo, que hicieron, humillarla, maltratarla, herirla con las peores palabras y los peores actos,

hacer una boda que la mato, despreciarla tienen idea cuantas veces la vi llorar, cuantas veces enjugue sus lagrimas, cuantas veces mire unos hermosos ojos azules llenos de tristeza, de dolor, no no tienen idea ustedes se encargaron de orillarla a huir de su propia casa el lugar donde supuestamente estaría mas que protegida y segura y todo para que, díganme si valió la pena, después de todo la perdieron y para siempre.- el joven tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y de una imensa rabia contra esos seres que pedian explicaciones -

Acto seguido touya dio media vuelta para salir del consultorio, pero justo cuando abría la puerta.

touya espera, dijiste que serena se sacrifico por nosotros, por que lo dijiste

eso ya no importa dr tsukino mi ángel esta muerto, y a ustedes no les alcanzaría la vida para pedirle perdón de rodillas, el consuelo que me queda es que vivirán con eso en su conciencia, es una lastima que nunca se dieran cuenta del ángel que tenían al lado, con permiso.

Kenji se quedo con una espina clavada en su corazón, aparte del dolor de perder a su hija, ahora tenia que vivir con la duda que touya dejo en el, ¿que paso con serena? si era verdad lo que dijo ¿ que o quien la obligo a hacer esas cosas? Y¿ por que razón?.

Darien seguía con las palabras de touya clavadas en su cabeza y la imagen de su princesita muerta.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO XXVII**

**UNA TRISTE NOTICIA.**

Touya salio del consultorio y comenzó a caminar hasta el jardín del hospital al llegar a una banca se tiro de rodillas en ella y comenzó a llorar de nuevo y a reclamarle a dios que se haya llevado a su ángel, cuanto de pronto una mano toco su hombro, el chico levanto la vista y se encontró con el rostro de eli que estaba igual de desencajado que el suyo, el se levanto y los amigos se fundieron en un abrazo mientras de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas de dolor por la perdida de la pequeña.

por que eli, por que dios es así, por que se la llevo que le hizo mi hermoso ángel

no se touya, no tengo idea de sus designios, a veces dios hace cosas que no entendemos y solo nos queda aceptar su voluntad

¿aceptar?, aceptar que, que me arrebato a la mujer que amo, aceptar que jamás veré de nuevo su sonrisa, sus ojos, no eli no puedo aceptar algo así, o es que acaso tu si lo aceptas

no claro que no, jamás aceptare que este muerta, pero tengo que aprender a vivir con eso, aprender que nunca mas la veré de nuevo

pues no es justo, no es justo que se vaya gente como ella y la gente que hace daño y lastima siga viviendo, ellos son los que deberían morirse

lo dices por ellos verdad touya

si, de no ser por todo el daño que le hicieron ella estaría viva y conmigo.

Eli se separo y lo miro a lo ojos

¿y no crees que son ellos los que tienen que aprender algo?

¿ algo como que?

no lo se, tal vez a valorarla touya yo que se, pero tal vez dios se la llevo para que su familia aprenda algo

y nosotros que culpa tenemos de las estupideces de su familia, eli no la veremos jamás si captas eso

no lo se, yo tambien estoy enojada con dios como tu, pero dime que ganamos ella no va a revivir por nuestro enojo, touya debemos aceptar lo sucedido y resignarnos a que serena ahora será una hermosa estrella que brillara en el infinito para nosotros, donde nos cuidara y dará su luz como lo hizo estando aquí

me sorprende que digas eso, eli suena muy hermoso y se que mi ángel será la estrella mas hermosa del firmamento, pero no puedo aceptar que ya no este, no me resigno y no lo acepto.

Touya la volvió a abrazar y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, mientras tanto kenji había llamado a michiru.

amor me preocupas tu voz se oye muy mal, como si hubieras llorado, kenji que sucede

nada de verdad, por favor haz lo que te pedí llama a todos y diles que vengan al hospital lo mas pronto posible, al igual que tu

kenji ya viste la hora que es

si michiru se que es muy tarde, pero por favor no preguntes, solo haz lo que te pido necesito que vengan todos al hospital, a la brevedad posible y que me esperen en la sala de espera de terapia intensiva.

Después de que touya y eli se desahogaron, eli busco a diamante y touya regreso al quirófano, pero su ángel ya no estaba ahí, comenzó a angustiarse pensando mil cosas cuando abby le dijo que la habían llevado a terapia intensiva y que estaría ahí hasta que su padre diera la orden de desconectarla, touya fue hasta donde estaba su ángel, al entrar su corazón se estremeció.

Su ángel estaba llena de tubos, pálida tranquila y muy hermosa, su rostro reflejaba una inmensa paz, touya tomo su mano y comenzó a besarla mientras las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas.

**NO QUIERO ESTAR SIN TI, SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ**

**ME SOBRA EL AIRE, NO QUIERO ESTAR ASI**

**SI TU NO ESTAS LA GENTE SE HACE NADIE**

**SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ NO SE QUE DIABLOS HAGO AMANDOTE**

**SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ SABRAS QUE DIOS NO VA A ENTENDER POR QUE TE VAS**

**NO QUIERO ESTAR SIN TI, SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ ME FALTA EL SUEÑO**

**NO QUIERO ANDAR ASI, LATIENDO UN CORAZON DE AMOR SIN DUEÑO**

Touya comenzó a cantarle a su ángel mientras seguía llorando por ella.

**TE AMARE EN MIS SUEÑOS SI ALGUN DIA NO TE TENGO**

**LO MAS GRANDE SE HARA LO MAS PEQUEÑO**

**PASEARE EN UN CIELO SIN ESTRELLAS**

**TRATANDO DE ENTENDER QUIEN HIZO UN INFIERNO EL PARAISO**

No se había percatado que kenji lo observaba mientras el le seguía cantando a su pequeña.

**SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ ME QUEMA EL AIRE**

**SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ SABRAS QUE DIOS NO VA A ENTENDER POR QUE TE VAS.**

por que mi ángel, por te fuiste, jamás me resignare a tu perdida por que seria como olvidarte y nunca mi hermoso ángel nunca te voy a olvidar, te amo serena, y te voy amar toda mi vida.

Touya se quedo con ella aferrado a su mano, le dolía en el alma saber que esa seria la ultima noche que la vería, kenji se retiro con un gran nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta que ese hombre le había dado a su hija el amor y protección que el le negó desde hace mucho.

Eli y los demas volvieron a la sala de espera de urgencias, una enfermera les dijo que serena habia sido llevada terapia intensiva y fueron hacia alla, al llegar encontraron el lugar completamente solo y en silencio, asi que aguardaron en la salita, eli se abrazo a diamante que no dejaba de acariciar sus brazos diciendole cuanto la amaba, ana estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, los amigos permanecieron en silencio por algun rato

Tiempo después la sala de espera se fue llenando de gente, primero llegaron amy, taiki y diana, las miradas de todos se cruzaron pero nadie dijo nada, reto después llego paloma y diego, minutos después llego dafne, nicora y zafiro, dafne y zafiro si reconocieron a las personas que tambien estaban ahí.

¿ana?

Dafne!!!! - levantadose a saludarla -

¿que haces aquí?

lo mismo pregunto, me dijiste que estarias en nueva york que sucedió

pues una amiga muy querida tuvo un accidente y no tuve corazon para irme y tu, es que acaso te sientes mal

no para nada ana, solo que nos citaron a todos aquí

ya veo, ah mira te voy a presentar

diamante hermano que gusto verte, hola eli cuñadita como estas, - les dijo zafiro muy feliz -

hermano!!!, ¿donde te has metido? hace mucho que no se de ti

hola cuñadito pues estamos que es ganancia, - dijo eli tristemente -

oigan pero ¿que hacen aquí?, - pregunto zafiro -

pues veras………

perdon por interrumpir, es que les quiero presentar a alguien, - dijo ana -

princesita yo tambien iba a presentarte pero creo que ya no sera necesario

zafiro ella es ana la hermana de yaten, sabes ella lo sabe todo y me ha brindado su apoyo respecto a ya sabes, - dijo dafne -

hola ana es un placer conocerte

hola mucho gusto, mira dafne ellos son eli y su esposo diamante

¿diamante? Osea que tu eres el hermano de zafiro

si, asi es zafiro y yo somos hermanos

si y yo soy la cuñadita de zafiro y supongo que tuya tambien, - dijo eli un poco sonriente -

cajum, cajum, cuñadita por favor, dejame decirte que eso quisiera pero aquí la señorita se hace mucho del rogar

zafiro por favor, que van a pensar tu hermano y su esposa

que deberias decirle que si dafne, zafiro es un gran ser humano ademas es hombre de una sola mujer

si lo se eso ya lo note solo que aun no estoy lista, tu sabes

si me imgagino te rompieron el corazon y ahora tienes miedo de tener una pareja

pssss algo asi – dijo ella -

perdoname me estoy metiendo en lo que no me importa, pero recuerda que cuando se cierra una puerta otra se abre y siempre resulta ser mejor que la anterior.

Dafne solo se sonrojo y zafiro aprovecho para presentar amy, taiki y el resto con eli y diamante, en ese momento llegaban pris y haruka, además de michiru.

hola a todos, - dijo pris -

buenas noches, oigan alguien tiene idea de por que michiru nos cito aquí

no, nadie tiene idea haruka , pero dejen les presentamos a la familia de zafiro y a la hermana de yaten, - dijo amy -

Cuando pris y haruka fueron presentados los ojos de ella se posaron en la esposa de diamante.

yo te conozco, - dijo pris -

si y yo a ti, nos vimos en el centro comercial recuerdas, - dijo eli -

sip, me diste un paquete que se me cayo

si exacto, creí que jamás te volvería a ver y mira que pequeño es el mundo para encontrarnos en este lugar

y ¿que haces aquí?

una amiga mía acaba de morir, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y su marido la abrazaba

lo siento tanto eli, perder a una amiga es algo muy doloroso – decia pris mientras sus ojos se ponían tristes -

En ese momento touya salía de la habitación donde estaba serena, estaba muy abatido y lloroso, llego con sus amigos sin percatarse de los demás.

touya, ¿estas bien?, - preguntaba diamante -

no, - mientras lo abrazaba -

touya era el novio de nuestra amiga , - decia eli tristemente -

lo siento mucho de verdad, - pronuncio haruka -

Finalmente llegaba yaten, que no pudo dejar de mirar a la mujer que tanto amaba, el notaba algo raro en ella cada vez que la veía, algo en ella cambiaba de eso no había duda, pero jamás se imagino lo que realmente sucedía.

yaten hermano que gusto verte, - dijo ana feliz -

ana!!!!,- mientras la abrazaba -. ¿ que haces aquí?, deberías estar en nueva york

hubo un cambio de planes, sucedió un accidente y no pude irme

¿accidente?

si una amiga nuestra, por eso ana no se fue, - dijo eli -

mmm, me alegra poder verte de nuevo aunque no sean las mejores circunstancias hermana

Kenji y darien llegaron por fin, todos notaron su tristeza y sus rostros desencajados.

kenji, que sucede por que pediste que viniéramos al hospital, - preguntaba diego extrañado -

Touya y los demás se miraron entre si, comenzaban a comprender que todos ellos eran el pasado del que su amiga escapo meses atrás.

la razón por la que les pedimos que vinieran es por.........

por que darien, que sucede, acaso tiene que ver con serena, - pregunto pris -

Darien solo asintió con la cabeza

¿apareció?. – decia dafne feliz -

si, mi hija apareció

amor es maravilloso, y ¿donde esta?

michiru, abrázame, abrázame muy fuerte por favor

Michiru lo abrazo y kenji comenzó a llorar frente a todos, darien tampoco pudo evitar que las lágrimas lo traicionaran.

kenji amor ¿que paso?, ¿que sucedió con serena? ¿por que están así?

por que esta muerta, - dijo touya friamente -

Un silencio sepulcral se sintió en la sala, todos se miraron entre si, pris comenzó a llorar, haruka estaba en shock.

¿que dijiste?, - dijo pris acercándose a touya -, dime que no es cierto, que serena no puede estar muerta dime que no

yo mas que ustedes desearía con toda su alma que sea mentira pero no lo es, mi ángel esta muerta y todo gracias a ustedes

a ver no entiendo nada, papa explícame que demonios pasa, por que dice el que serena esta muerta de que habla, que estupida broma es esta

no es broma hijo, daría mi vida por que fuera mentira, tu hermana tuvo un accidente terrible, ellos la trajeron al hospital donde murió hace unas horas

no, no, noooooo es mentira, mi hermana no puede estar muerta, por dios noooo, me niego a aceptarlo, no lo acepto no

amor calmate no te pongas así

que me calme, me pides que me calme, priscila se murió mi hermana, mi hermana, y todo por mi culpa, yo soy el responsable de su muerte, yo debí cuidarla, debí protegerla, jamás debí dejar que se fuera, maldito mil veces maldito, soy el peor hermano y merezco que toda la ira de dios pese sobre mi pero ella no, mi hermana no

Haruka estaba fuera de si, irreconocible, tenía mucha furia, y dolor en el alma, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

tu no eres culpable de nada, fueron las circunstancias, el destino,

te equivocas pris, si nosotros hubiéramos creído en ella, esto jamás habría sucedido, - decia darien con un tono de enorme tristeza -

y que mas da, ya que importa si creyeron o no en su inocencia, serena esta muerta y su arrepentimiento no la va a regresar a nosotros, - les dijo touya en un tono por demas frio -

Darien y haruka lo fulminaron con los ojos

y tu quien demonios te crees para decir eso, serena era tu novia pero hasta ahí tu jamás supiste como sucedieron las cosas, - le decia haruka furioso -

¿quien me creo?, ¿quieres saber quien me creo?, - le respondia touya -.

aparte de ser su novio, soy el hombre que le salvo la vida en todos aspectos, serena llego muerta en vida a Lyón, con el corazón y el cuerpo hecho pedazos, ¿donde estabas cuando ella lloraba?, ¿donde estaba su padre y su hermano para consolarla para decirle que creían en ella?, nosotros le dimos una familia, y una nueva vida algo que ustedes le negaron

¿ustedes saben que sucedió realmente?, - le preguntaba dafne intrigada al escucharlo -

si serena me lo contó todo

¿y le creíste touya?, - pregunto pris -

por supuesto que creí en ella, me basto ver sus ojos para descubrir en ellos la verdad, cosa que ninguno de ustedes pudo hacer y ahora que la perdieron le lloran

te equivocas nosotras si creímos en ella siempre, - salto amy indignada -

también lo se, serena me dijo que ustedes sus

amigas era lo único que le dolía no volver a ver

entonces ella nunca se enojo con nosotras

no dafne, mi ángel las adoraba, la extrañaba mucho pero el dolor que tenia en su alma era muy grande para volver a Paris.

Haruka se paseaba de un lado a otro, kenji estaba sentado en un sofá junto a michiru, darien miraba por la ventana completamente ausente, diana, diego, paloma y nicora estaban en silencio, mientras las mosqueteras lloraban abrazadas la muerte de su amiga.

De pronto los ojos de ana y eli se posaron en una pareja que entraba a la sala una tercera venia tras ellos.

hola buenas noches,- dijo rei y miro alrededor hasta que encontró a su esposo-

darien amor, ¿que pasa?, ¿para que me llamaste?

¿donde estabas?

pues como me dejaste sola todo el día le pedí a seiya y a lita que saliéramos, fuimos a comer luego al cine y finalmente a cenar

pero ¿que sucede? ¿por que están todos aquí?

serena esta muerta seiya, - dijo diana -

queeee pero, pero eso no puede ser. – dijo seiya con cara de asombro -

¿como que muerta?, ¿pero eso quiere decir que ya la encontraron?

si rei, - dijo nicora tristemente -, serena estaba en Lyón y tuvo un accidente pero desafortunadamente murió

Lita comenzó a llorar con mucha angustia cosa que sorprendió a las mosqueteras

y ora tu por que lloras, - pris pregunto algo extrañada - , no me digas que te duele por que esa no te la crees ni tu

claro que me duele, estoy muy sensible por lo de mina, y saber que serena se murió me afecta

por favor lita no hagas drama no te queda, estoy segura que tu y ese par están brincando de la emoción, por fin rei tiene el camino libre

oye dafne pero no digas eso, serena me odiaba sin razón, y aunque no me lleve nunca bien por que ella no quiso me duele que este muerta

que hipócrita eres rei, como si no supiera que estas feliz, por su muerte, sin ella tendrás el camino libre para que darien al fin se enamore de ti, para quedarte con su lugar en la casa, tu rival mas poderoso ya no existe que alegría no, lo lograste víbora, al fin obtuviste lo que tanto deseabas

nunca he entendió su odio por mi prisicila, que les hicimos para que jamás hayamos podido ser amigas, ustedes siempre me cayeron tan bien, siempre quise ser amiga de ustedes pero jamás me lo permitieron, sobre todo serena, siempre haciéndome groserías, echándome la culpa de todo lo le pasaba, ustedes creen que yo tengo la culpa de sus tonterías, yo no soy la responsable de sea una mujerzuela y se haya metido con cualquiera, de que sea una vulgar ladrona o ya se te olvido que mi pulsera de brillantes cayo de su bolsa

eres una víbora, - furiosa pris la abofetea mirandola llena de ira - , si tu no hubieras llegado nunca, nuestras vidas y la de serena sobre todo seguirían igual de felices, pero claro tenias que aparecer y arruinarlo todo o ya se te olvido todo lo que hiciste contra ella desde el primer día que la viste en el colegio, ya olvidaste el juego de básquet, el baile de graduación y lo del equipo…….

basta Priscila, - le reprocho su madre -, olvidaste que estas en un hospital y rei será mejor que te vayas, las chicas están muy alteradas

si me voy pero darien se ira conmigo

lo siento rei pero yo me quedare

darien serena esta muerta, además ya olvidaste todo lo que te hizo se burlo de ti, además soy tu esposa y merezco que me des mi lugar cosa que no has hecho desde que se fue

lo siento rei pero voy a quedarme

muy bien entonces me quedare, mi deber es estar a tu lado

bien pero te aconsejo que te calles y no provoques mas problemas

escuchen todos, serena estará conectada esta noche, para que todos podamos despedirnos de ella, mañana temprano será desconectada y después de donar sus órganos se llevaran a cabo los servicios funerarios, - les dijo kenji demasiado afectado -

Kenji y todos los papas de las mosqueteras se retiraron al consultorio del Dr. tsukino, no podían dejarlo solo en este momento tan doloroso, seiya y rei se fueron a la cafetería no si antes obligar a darien a ir con ellos ella estaba muy enojada, lita por supuesto tuvo que seguirlos. Seiya no había reparado aun en la presencia de eli y ana.

oigan ¿quienes eran ellos?, - pregunto eli -

quienes cuñadita

los chicos que llegaron al ultimo zafiro, - le dijo ana -

rei, seiya y lita, - respondio amy -

y ¿conocen a serena?

¿conocerla?, ana pero si esas la odian.

Les contaron la historia de rei y serena a touya y los demás, el sabia perfectamente la relación que serena tenía con ellos sobre todo con rei y seiya, pero prometió no decir nada aunque tenía ganas de matar a seiya desde que lo vio.

entonces eso explica lo que paso hoy en la tienda, - dijo eli-

¿que amor?

seiya entro a la tienda con el pretexto de comprar pan, pero ahora sospecho que entro buscándola a ella diamante, le dijo ana -

si y después entro rei reclamando por su tardanza, - agrego eli -

debí imaginarlo, ese par la encontró, estoy segura que también tienen que ver con su accidente, - dijo pris algo molesta -

eso explica que serena reaccionara así ¿lo recuerdas ana?

si eli ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto serena se puso muy nerviosa y salio de la panadería muy alterada para después tener el accidente

si de verdad es culpable yo lo mato, juro que lo voy a matar

no eli espera matarlo seria muy sencillo, si mis sospechas son ciertas debemos descubrir que hicieron y hacerlos pagar por ello, - le dijo pris -

pero ¿por que querrían matar a una niña como serena?

pues para que rei se pueda quedar con todo lo que serena ama diamante, - dijo dafne -

pero si eso lo logro desde que llego a su casa

si amy pero si serena no existiera, no estaría el riesgo de que darien se arrepintiera y la buscara para pedirle perdón por todo lo que le hizo y mucho mas si el ya le pidió el divorcio a rei

¿tanto la odia pris?, ¿pero por que?, ¿que hizo serena para ganarse el odio de rei?

eso es algo que nunca hemos entendido ana, rei desde que llego se encargo de hacerle la vida de cuadritos, nosotras siempre supimos que ella estaba detrás de todo lo que le sucedió a la pobre, - respondio amy -

si además nunca entendimos como darien, kenji y haruka estaban de su lado siempre y nunca se dieron cuenta de todo lo que rei le hacia , - agrego pris -

pues cuenten con nosotras para lo que sea, con tal de limpiar la imagen de serena no es asi eli

si, y si esos tuvieron que ver con su accidente por dios que le desago la cara a seiya con mis uñas y a rei………..

no eli a seiya quien va a matarlo con sus propias manos soy yo, ese infeliz tiene una cuenta pendiente conmigo y si no se la cobre hace un momento es por que no era el momento pero lo voy a matar mientras apretaba sus puños

¿por dices eso touya?

yo tengo mis motivos diamante y por ahora no puedo decirles mas

touya no queremos que cometas una locura

y que mas da diamante, si hago una locura o no yo ya no tengo nada que perder, ese maldito accidente me quito la razón de mi vida,- mientras apretaba los puños-, perdónenme pero necesito estar solo, con permiso.

Los chicos veían a touya alejarse por el pasillo del hospital diamante sabia que su amigo estaba muerto igual que serena y que nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

touya quería mucho a serena ¿verdad?

mas que a su vida pris, desde que la conoció vivió por ella, y ahora que ella no esta la vida perdió sentido para el

no solo para el eli, para nosotras también

pues por lo mismo debemos saber que paso, la muerte de serena no puede ser en balde

pris tiene razón, y yo digo que empecemos lo mas pronto posible, - dijo eli -

que tal después del servicio funerario, esta noche es para ella, para decirle adiós a nuestra amiga

si dafne estoy de acuerdo, hoy se lo debemos dedicar a ella, - dijo ana - mientras las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de todos.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería., las 4 personas tomaban café en el más absoluto silencio, lita comenzó a llorar rompiendo el silencio existente.

apenas puedo creer que serena este muerta, - dijo lita llorando -

si es una gran perdida, mi bombón no merecía morir de esa manera

pues si pero la vida debe seguir seiya .debemos sobreponernos a la muerte de serena como lo hemos hecho con la de mina, dijo rei con enorme indiferencia -

serena es de las personas difíciles de olvidar, no veo como poder seguir viviendo sin ella, - les dijo darien con la mirada clavada en la taza de café -

pues como lo hemos hecho durante los meses que se fue, - le dijo rei algo molesta -

pero estaba la posibilidad de que regresara, en cambio ahora jamás la volveremos a ver

darien como puedes decir eso, después de todo lo que te hizo

por que lo que le hice no se compara con lo que ella me hizo rei, la humille, la trate como basura

no puedo creerlo serena es una mujerzuela se revolcó con mas de uno, incluso hasta seiya paso por su cama, es una ladrona o ya olvidaste lo de mi pulsera, rompió tu corazón y me sales con que te duele su muerte, por dios darien¿ que te sucede?

que me sucede, rei serena era una mujer muy importante en mi vida, la conozco desde que nació, y a pesar de todo lo que me hizo, siempre fue una mujer muy especial para mi

¿ la sigues amando?

no crees que esa pregunta viene sobrando rei

Rei se estaba empezando a encender más

no, viene al caso, dime la sigues amando

rei por favor eso no tiene sentido

tu no te metas lita, anda contéstame darien

baja la voz la gente te esta mirando

me importa un demonio que la gente me mire, contestame darien necesito saber si la sigues amando

por favor rei, no es el lugar

tu cállate seiya, por que después de todo serena paso por tu cama y no tienes nada que decir

con un demonio contéstame darien, quiero saber si la sigues amando

pues si, la sigo amando, la he amado desde que era niña y a pesar de su traición nunca deje ni dejare de amarla contenta

Seiya y rei se miraron entre si, y una gran ira comenzó a recorrer a rei.

s el colmo, como puedes seguir amándola, pero sabes que me alegro que este muerta, se lo merece por zorra.

Darien le dio una bofetada a su esposa mientras la gente del lugar al igual que lita y seiya miraban la escena.

no vuelvas a decir eso de serena, zorra o no ha sido la única mujer que he amado y no sabes cuantas veces me di de topes por casarme contigo nuestro matrimonio fue un error desde el principio y sabes que rei tendrás que darme el divorcio quieras o no.

para que seas feliz con otra, jamás, eres mi marido y te quedaras a mi lado hasta que mueras, y sabes por que por que yo te amo y he luchado por ti como no tienes una idea y no lo voy a tirar por la borda, ahora lo dices por que serena se murió, pero conforme pasen lo días la olvidaras y me amaras, darien dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz por favor amor, - -mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y abrazaba a su marido.

rei por favor no te hagas esto, no te humilles así delante de todos, entiende lo nuestro nunca funciono yo no te amo, y no sabes cuantas veces me he arrepentido de hacerte daño, tu eres una gran mujer y mereces estar al lado de un hombre que de verdad te ame y te haga feliz

yo no puedo hacerte feliz entiéndelo bonita, mi corazón le pertenece a ella y solo a ella aunque este muerta.

no, no, eso lo dices por que te duele su perdida, pero aprenderas a amarme, darien por favor no me dejes, te lo suplico

rei lo siento, pero de verdad esta farsa debe terminar.

Darien se separo de rei y se fue de la cafetería dejándola en un mar de llanto por la ira y el dolor ante los ojos de seiya y lita.

parece que tu idea de eliminarla fue en vano, a todos les ha dolido en el alma su muerte, ya lo ves hasta darien reconoció que la sigue amando, creo que perdiste amiga, - le dijo lita en un tono de ira y triunfo -

-rei se limpiaba las lagrimas -, maldita, mil veces maldita serena ojala este ardiendo en las llamas del infierno, desde que nació no ha hecho otra cosa de quedarse con lo que por derecho es mío, pero no le voy a dar ese placer, darien, kenji, haruka y todo lo que ella tenia será mío pesele a quien le pese

pero que puedes hacer primor, darien te va a dejar, y kenji y haruka la tendrán siempre presente, creo que lita tiene razón, mi bombón aun después de muerta sigue siendo un rival muy poderoso

una vez que este 3 metros bajo tierra haré que la olviden lo juro, nadie volverá a mencionarla jamás hasta sus amigas serán mis amigas, haré que la infeliz se retuerza en su tumba

mmm y como harás para que ellas sean tus amigas, rei ya olvidaste que nos odian

para que crees que existe la magia negra niña, volveré con la gitana para pedirle ayuda

¿la gitana?, rei ¿ya olvidaste lo que nos dijo?

lita te he dicho hasta el cansancio que eso solo era para asustarnos pero es una estupidez, y le guste o no tendrá que ayudarme sin importar el precio

vamos primor tranquilízate que debemos volver con los demás, en primera por que dijiste que te quedarías al lado de tu esposo, en segunda por que serena era tu prima, y en tercera por que debemos despedirnos de ella

así que andando debemos poner una gran cara de dolor y fingir que de verdad nos duele en el alma que serena se haya muerto

de verdad me sorprende su cinismo serena esta muerta, nosotros la matamos es que acaso no les remuerde ni siquiera un poco la conciencia

Seiya y rei se miraron y comenzaron a reírse

claro que no nos remuerde, mi bombón se lo busco, además nadie sabe que serena murió por nuestra causa y te recuerdo que donde se te ocurra abrir la boca iras a hacerle compañía al mismo infierno, - seiya sujetaba el rostro de la chica -

no soy tan tonta seiya, no lo he olvidado

me alegra amiga, y ahora a ensayar nuestra mejor cara para serena.

El trío salio de la cafetería y camino rumbo a la sala de espera, donde estaban todos esperando su turno para despedirse de la pequeña.

Kenji fue el primero en entrar a decirle adiós a su hija, su corazón se estremeció al verla llena de tubos y sondas, la tomo de la mano y se sentó junto a ella.

mi pequeña, ojala pudieras estar aquí, para poder pedirte perdón de rodillas, se que nada de lo que haga o diga te devolverá la vida,

**TAL VEZ SERA QUE ESTA HISTORIA YA TIENE FINAL**

**NO SE POR QUE HOY TE SIENTO TAN DISTANTE DE MI**

**Y A PESAR QUE LO INTENTO DE NUEVO TAL VEZ LLEGUE TARDE YA NO HAY NADA QUE HACER**

**Y NO PUEDO CREER QUE EL TIEMPO QUE HEMOS TENIDO TAL VEZ SE NOS GASTO**

**TAL VEZ NUNCA TE HE DADO LO QUE TU ESPERABAS**

**Y NO ESTABA CUANDO ME NECESITABAS**

**TAL VEZ NO TE ESCUCHE TAL VEZ TE DESCUIDE**

**TAL VEZ SE ME OLVIDO QUE YO TE AMABA TAL VEZ…………….**

Con la mano de su hija entre las suyas, kenji se arrodillo junto a ella, mientras las lagrimas rodaban y rodaban por sus mejillas.

**TAL VEZ SERA QUE POR AHORA YA NO HAY NADA QUE HABLAR**

**TAL VEZ NUNCA TE HE DADO LO QUE TU ESPERABAS Y NO ESTABA CUANDO ME NECESITABAS TAL VEZ NO TE ESCUCHE TAL VEZ TE DESCUIDE **

**TAL VEZ SE ME OLVIDO QUE YO TE AMABA**

**TAL VEZ ME SORPRENDIO LA VIDA POR LA ESPALDA**

**Y TIRA Y TIRA Y SE ROMPIO LA CUERDA**

**TAL VEZ NUNCA ENTENDI LO QUE ERAS PARA MI**

**TAL VEZ YO NUNCA SUPE A QUIEN AMABA**

dios sabe que daría mi vida por que tu estuvieras conmigo, por dios hija que hice contigo, cuanto daño te he hecho por mi estupido orgullo

**TAL VEZ NUNCA TE HE DADO LO QUE TU ESPERABAS**

**Y NO ESTABA CUANDO TU ME NECESITABAS**

**TAL VEZ SE ME OLVIDO QUE YO TE AMABA**

**TAL VEZ………………**

si tan solo pudieras decirme que me perdonas, mientras acariciaba el rostro de serena.

Durante un rato kenji permaneció junto a su hija, para después salir con los demás, todos comenzaron a entrar con ella, primero diego, luego paloma y así sucesivamente, todos y cada uno de ellos, le pedían perdón por su actitud, llego el turno de haruka, quien al entrar con ella, no pudo evitar llorar cuando la vio llena de tubos, le partía el alma ver a su princesita así, y los recuerdos se comenzaron a agolpar en su cabeza haciendo que su culpa creciera aun mas.

princesita por favor perdóname, di que me perdonas, que te levantaras de esa cama para volver a casa con nosotros por favor hermanita, - sin dejar de llorar, su hermano se sentó junto a ella.-

**POR QUE NO TE BESE EN EL ALMA CUANDO AUN PODIA**

**POR QUE NO TE ABRAZE LA VIDA CUANDO LA TENIA**

**Y YO QUE NO ME DABA CUENTA CUANTO TE DOLIA**

**Y YO QUE NO SABIA EL DAÑO QUE TE HACIA**

**COMO ES QUE NUNCA ME FIJE QUE YA NO SONREIAS**

**QUE HABIA LLEGADO EL DIA QUE YA NI TE DOLIA**

perdóname serena, perdóname por ser el peor hermano del mundo, por favor, te lo suplico mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas que bañaban su rostro.

**ME DEDIQUE A PERDERTE Y NO SENTE MOMENTOS QUE SE HAN IDO PARA SIEMPRE**

**ME DEDIQUE A NO VERTE Y ME ENCERRE EN MI MUNDO Y NO PUDISTE DETERME**

**Y ME ALEJE MIL VECES Y CUANDO REGRESE TE HABIA PERDIDO PARA SIEMPRE**

**Y QUISE DETENERTE Y ENTONCES DESCUBRI QUE YA MIRABAS DIFERENTE**

**ME DEDIQUE A PERDERTE**

demonios, por que no abres los ojos, por que me castigas de ese modo princesa.

**POR QUE NO PUDE COMPRENDER LO QUE HASTA AHORA ENTIENDO**

**QUE FUISTE TODO PARA MI Y QUE YO ESTABA CIEGO**

**TE DEJE PARA LUEGO ESTE MALDITO EGO**

ya no me importa si eres o no culpable, lo único que quiero es que vuelvas. Mientras las lagrimas seguían y seguían saliendo de los ojos del joven, que se aferraba a la mano de su hermana.

**ME DEDIQUE A PERDERTE Y NO SENTE MOMENTOS QUE SE HAN IDO PARA SIEMPRE**

**ME DEDIQUE A NO VERTE Y ME ENCERRE EN MI MUNDO Y NO PUDISTE DETERNERME**

**Y ME ALEJE MIL VECES Y CUANDO REGRESE TE HABIA PERDIDO PARA SIEMPRE…………………**

Al igual que su padre haruka permaneció mucho tiempo al lado de su hermana, eran casi las 2 de la mañana cuando salio del cuarto, abatido y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y corrió a los brazos de la otra mujer que vivía en el corazón del joven Priscila.

Yaten y taiki entraron a despedirse de su amiga y después de un rato salieron con el rostro desencajado.

Llego el turno de las mosqueteras, después de mucho tiempo volverían a ver a la amiga que tanto amaban, entraron las 3 juntas y al mirar a serena comenzaron a llorar, ver a su amiga llena de cosas y maquinas les partía el alma, era algo que impresionaba y para lo que no estaban preparadas, caminaron hasta la cama de serena y se quedaron en silencio mirandola

Finalmente pris rompió el silencio tomando su mano.

nena, eres mala, nos abandonaste y te fuiste sin decirnos adiós, sin importarte cuanto nos dolería no volver a verte, te vamos a extrañar, serena nos vas a hacer mucha falta, con quien voy a hacer travesuras ahora, - le reprocho pris -

tramposa siempre dijimos que nos iríamos de viaje juntas y te nos adelantaste, no se vale rompiste tu promesa, - a pris las lagrimas la traicionaron y no pudo articular palabra durante unos segundos -.

te voy a extrañar nena no te imaginas cuanto, eres la hermana que me hubiera encantado tener me voy a sentir muy sola sin ti, serena te quiero mucho y te voy a querer toda mi vida, siempre estarás presente te lo juro, nunca te olvidare, - pris le dio un beso en la frente a su amiga y le coloco una medallita de la virgen de Guadalupe en su cuello - , es para que te cuide a donde vas nena, - y le cedió su lugar a amy.-

serena, no se que decir, te voy a extrañar eres una gran amiga la mejor de todas, eres la lucecita de nuestras vidas, daria con gusto hasta mi vida por que tu regresaras con nosotras y volviéramos a ser las misma niñas felices de siempre, mira yo también traje algo para que te cuide durante el viaje, - amy le coloco un pequeño crucifijo de oro, el mismo que taiki le dio el día que se caso - , ahora cuidara de ti, como tu cuidaras de nosotras desde el cielo.

no se que voy a hacer sin ti amix, eres mala me dejas cuando mas te necesito, ademas tenias que conocer a tus sobrinos, - dafne colocaba la mano de serena en su vientre -, los sientes, se estan moviendo para que regreses y no los dejes, serena por que nos haces esto, si nos hubieras dicho lo que sucedia jamas te hubieramos dejado y lo sabes, nos habriamos ido con tigo y ahora no estarias aquí, no sabes cuanto te voy a extrañar y cuanta falta me vas a hacer y a mis bebes tambien.

te prometo que siempre les hablare de ti amix, y sabran que la estrella mas hermosa que brilla en el cielo eres tu, - mientras las lagrimas la traicionaban -, toma esto tambien es para que te cuide al lugar a donde vas e ilumine tu camino, dafne le coloco un pequeño angel de oro en su cuello, te quiero mucho amix.

Las amigas salieron del cuarto de la princesita abatidas con mucho dolor y llanto despedirse de su amiga fue lo mas triste que habian hecho en toda su vida, los siguientes en entrar fueron eli, ana y diamante.

Ellos al igual que las mosqueteras se estremecieron al verla en esa cama inmóvil, durante algun rato eli, ana y diamante le dijeron cuanto la querian y lo imensamente feliz que eran por haberla conocido por haber llenado su vida de luz, y lo mucho que la querian, mientras lloraban cada uno le dio un beso y la dejo ir.

Eran casi las 4 de la mañana cuando salieron del cuarto de serena, touya fue el unico que ya no entro, el se habia despedido de ella antes y el dolor por verla llena de tubos era muy grande, los siguientes en entrar fueron rei, lita y seiya.

me alegra tanto que por fin me haya librado de ti, te odio tanto serena, pero al fin obtuviste lo que merecias- rei sonria al lado de su cama -, pagar con tu vida el haberme quitado lo que era mio se hizo justicia, y no te preocupes yo cuidare muy bien de todo lo que amas y que tu me robaste

bombon espero que me puedas perdonar pero era necesario, si me hubieras amado tan solo una pequeña parte de cómo amaste a darien, yo habria dado hasta la vida por defenderte, pero preferiste amarlo a el, ademas no podia permitir que regresaras y les contaras a todos sobre lo que te hice.

no podia permitir que me arruinaras y terminara mis dias en la carcel, y aunque no me arrepiento lamento no volver a verte jamas, - seiya se acerco a serena y la beso -.

adios para siempre tontita, - rei se acerco al oido de la pequeña - , ojala te pudras en el infierno que es el lugar donde mereces estar.

El trio salio de la habitación, fingiendo un gran dolor por la princesita, el ultimo que entro fue darien, que se quedo pretrificado en la puerta cuando la vio, su mente se lleno de recuerdos sobre ellos, y corrio a la cama de su pequeña tomando su mano y derramando lagrimas sobre ella, darien estaba muy afectado.

**AMOR MIO NO SE LO QUE PASO CONTIGO**

**NO SE LO QUE PASO CONMIGO**

**POR QUE DEJAMOS DE SER BUENOS AMANTES Y BUENOS AMIGOS**

**AMOR MIO POR QUE TENEMOS TANTO FRIO**

**POR QUE DEJAMOS QUE EL OLVIDO NOS CONGELARA LA PIEL**

**Y NOS DEJARA EN MEDIO DEL VACIO**

**QUE LE PASO A NUESTRO AMOR**

**QUE LE PASO A TU CORAZON Y AL MIO**

**AMOR MIO TE ME ESTAS YENDO COMO AGUA DE RIO**

**AMOR MIO ESTAS AQUÍ PERO NO ESTAS CONMIGO**

**AMOR MIO NO TE ME VAYAS QUE TE NECESITO**

**PARA SENTIR QUE SIGO ESTANDO VIVO**

**AMOR MIO TE ESTAN GRITANDO MIS LATIDOS**

**CON ESTE CORAZON PARTIDO QUE SE DESANGRA POR TI**

**QUE ME LASTIMA COMO UN ENEMIGO**

**QUE LE PASO A NUESTRO AMOR**

**QUE LE PASO A TU CORAZON Y AL MIO**

**VIVO POR TI SOLAMENTE POR TI Y YO SE**

**QUE NO TODO ESTA PERDIDO**

**PUES TE ME ESTAS YENDO COMO AGUA DE RIO**

**ESTAS AQUÍ PERO NO ESTAS CONMIGO**

**NO TE ME VAYAS QUE TE NECESITO**

**PARA SEGUIR QUE SIGO ESTANDO VIVO………**

mi pequeña si por lo menos tuvieras una sola idea de lo mucho que me duele que ya no estes conmigo, lo mucho que lamento haber sido tan malo, y no haber podido confiar en ti y perdonarte, debi buscar una razon del por que de tu engaño, tal vez yo te orille a eso, debi dejar que te explicaras.

serena se que nunca volveras a mi pero si tan solo pudieras decirme que me perdonas………….. – darien con el rostro lleno de lagrimas beso los labios de su princesa y salio del cuarto.-

Afuera estaban todos con los rostros llenos de lagrimas y dolor, juntos ofrecieron una oracion por ella, y poco a poco se fueron retirando del hospital con una gran dolor y algunos con mucho remordimiento a cuestas, estaba por amanecer y tenian que descansar, pues les esperaba un largo dia, el cuerpo de serena seria llevado a la funeraria cerca de las 2 pm, para ser sepultado a las 6 pm. Todos la esperarian en la funeraria.

Durante el desfile de todos ante la cama de serena, jamas imaginaron que no eran los unicos en ese cuarto y que 3 seres observaban todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Lo que nadie se imaginaba es que el destino es caprichoso y a veces nos juega partidas muy dolorosas pero en otras ocasiones nos sorprende y ese dia estaria lleno de sorpresas.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

**UN MILAGRO INESPERADO.**

Durante la visita de todos, la habitación de serena estuvo iluminada por una hermosa luz e irradiaba una gran calidez había tres seres en ese lugar y ninguno de los que entraban ahí se percato de ello.

Dos de los seres de luz que estaban ahí llegaron justo después de serena fue llevada al hospital y una vez que fue declarada muerta se acercaron a ella, uno de ellos era una hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos azules vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco con destellos dorados y cubierta por un alo de luz estaba acompañada de un ser de largo cabello azul grisáceo del mismo color que sus hermosos ojos vestido con un traje blanco con destellos azules y morados y 2 hermosas alas blancas que salían de su espalda cubriendo su figura totalmente, el también irradiaba una hermosa luz era un ser hermoso y perfecto.

El nombre de ella era Selene que significaba diosa de la luna, la misma luna que miraba desde que era niña y que al igual que a serena la hacia sentirse en otro mundo y podía pasarse horas contemplando su belleza, esa mujer era la madre de serena y el ser que la acompañaba el ángel que cuido de la pequeña desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre su nombre era yue.

serena mi niña abre los ojos

La niña abrió sus hermosos ojos azules, y al mirar la imagen que tenía frente a ella solo sonrió y pronuncio una sola palabra para después incorporarse de la cama mientras su cuerpo inerte se quedaba en ella, serena llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de princesa con pequeños destellos dorados debajo de su busto.

Mama… - susurro la princesa -

hola mi niña, - su madre solo le tendía sus brazos -

Serena se incorporo y se echo a los brazos de su madre mientras yue observaba

mami te he extrañado tanto me has hecho mucha falta, pero ahora que has venido por mi ya nada podrá separarme de ti

- acariciando el rostro de su hija -, no mi niña no vine por ti, aun no es momento de estar juntas

mama por favor déjame ir, yo no quiero estar aquí, por favor te lo suplico

lo siento hija mia pero no es tu momento, aun tienes que hacer cosas aquí al lado de tu familia

no yo no quiero, además no hay nadie a quien le pueda importar mi muerte, a nadie le va a doler y les haría un gran favor si me voy

¿estas segura serena?

¿quien eres tu?

tu ángel de la guarda mi nombre es yue

¿yue?, ¿ángel de la guarda?, pero que buena broma

no es broma serena yue ha sido tu ángel de la guarda desde que estabas en mi vientre yo lo pedí para ti

¿Por qué?, si se supone que tu cuidarías de mi siempre, pero tuve la brillante idea de provocar tu muerte, mamita si no hubiera nacido tu estarías aquí con mi papa y haruka y yo no habria causado tanto dolor

no hija tu no provocaste mi muerte, serena yo estaba muy enferma del corazón, cuando supe que estaba embarazada de ti el medico me dijo que si mi embarazo continuaba mis posibilidades de vida se reducirían cada vez mas y al final yo moriría

y por que no decidiste quedarte con mi papa y haruka en lugar de dejarme nacer y morir

cuando seas madre entenderás que por un hijo puedes darlo todo hasta tu vida y que el corazón te duele de amor, yo te ame desde que supe que existías y no me importo sacrificar mi vida por que tu pudieras ver el sol, la luna que tanto me gustaba contemplar, por poder respirar, ver el mar azul, el cielo, por crecer y vivir una vida plena y feliz

por eso le pedí a dios que mandara un ángel para que cuidara de ti toda tu vida, yo sabia que no te vería crecer pero sabía que haruka y kenji te llenarían de amor y que nunca estarías sola, además estarían tus amigas y la familia de ellas.

mmmm pss valiente ángel te mandaron para cuidarme

oyeme pero como te atreves –le reprocho yue -, durante toda tu vida no he hecho mas que cuidarte

¿cuidarme?, pues déjame decirte que tu trabajo en los últimos meses ha dejado mucho que desear

¿eso crees?

no crees que me sobran motivos para pensar así, yo era una niña feliz, tenia la vida perfecta una familia que me amaba, las mejores amigas del mundo y el príncipe azul que cualquier niña desearía y con el que seria feliz, hasta que dejaste que ella llegara a mi vida y la hiciera pedazos, tu crees que eso es cuidarme, déjame decirte angelito que estas despedido.

- dando un suspiro - , en serio que eres testaruda niña, mira tan te cuide que no te paso nada cuando saliste de tu casa esa noche de tormenta, tan te cuide que te guíe y te deje llegar a las puertas del convento para que las monjas salvaran tu vida, tan te cuide que puse en tu camino a eli y a sus amigos para que curaran tu alma y aliviaran tu dolor

tan te he cuidado que te trajeron a este lugar justo donde la gente que tanto te ha lastimado te volvió a encontrar y tan te estoy cuidando que no me he movido de tu lado y espero por tu regreso a la vida

¿si me has cuidado por que dejaste que me pasara todo eso, que rei me hiciera tanto daño?

- yue se arrodillo ante ella y tomo su mano - , mira princesita a veces los designios de la vida son difíciles de entender sobre todo cuando hemos sido buenas personas, mi princesa tu tenias la vida perfecta lo que toda niña desearía acostumbrada a ser amada y protegida por la gente que te rodeaba frágil y vulnerable, tenias que aprender a ser fuerte a enfrentarte a la vida a no derrumbarte, y tu familia tenia que aprender a conocerte, valorar al ángel que tenían a su lado

la vida los puso a prueba a todos pero desafortunadamente su amor por ti no supero la adversidad y se dejaron llevar por su orgullo y su propio dolor, tu amor también fue sometido a la adversidad y no me refiero a tu amor por darien, sino a tu amor por toda la gente que esta a tu lado al igual que tu fuerza, afortunadamente tu amor lo supero por que fue capaz de sacrificarse por la vida de ellos, pero tu valor no, puesto que estas aquí huyendo de tu realidad y deseando con todas tus fuerzas no despertar.

pero yo no quiero volver yue, por fin después de meses me siento feliz y llena de paz, no quiero regresar a enfrentarme a mi pasado

¿y vas a dejar que rei y seiya se salgan con la suya, que se queden con todo con lo que tu amas?

eso ya sucedió mama, a ninguno de ellos les va a importar que yo este aquí, tal vez a mis amigas pero no a mi papa, ni a haruka ni a darien, para ellos será un alivio que yo me vaya así serán felices sin mi

pero que necia eres por dios, no me quedara otra que demostrarte que estas equivocada

Yue tomo a serena de la mano y junto con su madre caminaron a una esquina de la habitación justo en el momento en que touya entro a despedirse de ella.

es touya, pobre daría cualquier cosa por no causarle ese dolor, - decia serena con dolor al verlo llorar asi por ella -

¿te duele verlo sufrir?

Si mama durante este tiempo el me devolvió la vida en todos aspectos hizo que sonriera de nuevo, me parte el alma verlo llorar

pues solo es el principio, - le dijo su angel -

Los tres observaron como cada uno de ellos entraba a la habitación a despedirse de ella, a serena le dolió ver a su padre, hermano y a darien sufrir por ella, cada lagrima y cada palabra que le decían a su cuerpo se le clavaban en el corazón, su madre y yue solo observaban sin decir nada, al entrar sus amigas serena se acerco a ellas y les pidió perdón por causarles el dolor y la angustia que sentían por ella, hizo lo mismo con eli y los demás, cuando entraron rei y compañía serena retrocedió y contemplo como se acercaban a su cama y al escuchar sus palabras sintió una gran ira camino hasta quedar frente a ellos y los observo con una mirada llena de odio y frialdad.

Cuando la habitación se quedo vacía, la pequeña camino hacia la ventana y su madre y su ángel solo miraron a la princesita sin decir nada por un rato hasta que yue rompió el silencio.

¿ y bien serena?, ¿regresaras?

no, no quiero

pero hija por que, es que acaso no te dijo nada el dolor de todos ellos

me duele por mis amigas, por eli, ana y diamante y sobre todo por touya, pero aprenderán a vivir sin mi y me olvidaran mama

¿y tu padre?, ¿y haruka y darien?

ellos no me interesan, yo no les creo, su dolor no es otra cosa que su remordimiento de conciencia que no los deja vivir en paz.

pero y tu lugar en la familia, vas a dejar que rei te lo quite todo.

rei me lo quito todo desde el momento que apareció en mi vida, ya no quiero pelear ya no tengo fuerzas ni ganas mama

esta bien serena. tu ganas no te obligaremos a volver, solo recuerda algo no es tu tiempo, tienes miles de cosas que hacer en esta vida y por que luchar, debes volver y enfrentarte a todo y a todos pero en fin es tu libre albedrío tu decides aunque tienes tiempo para pensar antes del momento final aun puedes arrepentirte

pero es que yue……..

piensalo hija mia

Era ya de mañana cerca de las 9 cuando los médicos entraron a la habitación y se llevaron el cuerpo de serena al quirófano para desconectarla y proceder a la donación de órganos antes de llevarla a la funeraria.

bien con todo el dolor de nuestro corazón debemos proceder, - dijo luka -

si, en cuanto serena sea desconectada y se produzca el infarto procederemos a la operación, -apesumbrado carte añadio -

no puedo creerlo era tan joven y tan linda tenia mucho por vivir

así es la vida de injusta abby se van los que deberían quedarse

neela, doctores debemos trabajar así que comencemos

si carte tiene razon hagámoslo

dios pero que difícil es esto

si abby demasiado, pobre kenji que dolor debe sentir en estos momentos, debería ser al revés nosotros enterrar a nuestros padres no ellos a nosotros

vamos chicas recuerden que no podemos ni debemos dejarnos llevar por el sentimiento así que a trabajar, - trataba de decir luka friamante cuando sentia tanto dolor como ellas -

en ocasiones como estas es cuando odio ser doctora

si abby estoy de acuerdo contigo, - dijo neela -

por favor no hagamos esto mas difícil, iniciemos de una vez o no podremos hacerlo jamás

de acuerdo hagámoslo luka

recuerden debe pasar un minuto después de producido el infarto para continuar, - recordo carte -

Los médicos desconectaron a serena ante la mirada de Selene y yue que esperaban que ella se quedara con su familia.

El monitor de su frecuencia cardiaca mostraba una línea recta mientras los doctores esperaban que pasara un minuto para continuar con la operación.

De pronto todos miraron atónitos el monitor que mostraba un leve ritmo cardiaco que poco a poco se comenzó a hacer mas intenso y frecuente.

pero, pero, pero es imposible, ¿como sucedió?, serena esta viva, - incredulo luka decia -

es increíble, un verdadero milagro serena vive, - decia abby con los ojos llenos de lagrimas -

pero ¿como sucedió? si fue declarada muerta como regreso

fue declarada muerta por que su corazón no latía mas que a través de una maquina y por consiguiente no respiraba si no era a través de un respirador, - explico carter -

pero entonces es un milagro por que fue desconectada y se corazón comenzó a latir, - dijo abby-

debemos avisarle a kenji

no aun no neela, primero debemos estar seguros de pueda respirar ella sola, y hacerle múltiples estudios para descartar algún problema

pero eso llevara tiempo y que va a pasar cuando vean que no llega el cuerpo

para ese entonces ya debemos estar seguros que no hay problema luka o que por lo menos respira sola, así que démonos prisa y hagámoslo ya

Los médicos comenzaron a hacerle pruebas para asegurarse que serena de verdad estuviera viva, su madre y yue seguían junto a ella y estaban felices por el regreso de la princesa a la vida.

Selene se acerco a su pequeña y le dio un beso en su frente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

gracias mi pequeña por volver, te prometo que cuando sea tu tiempo para venir conmigo yo vendré a recibirte y no te pediré regresar.

ahora es tu momento de poner las cosas en orden pequeña, debes volver a decir tu verdad y a desenmascarar la mentira, pero sobre todo debes aprender a perdonar

yue seguirás a su lado verdad, sabes que yo debo volver y que no me esta permitido quedarme junto a ella y protegerla

si por supuesto mi deber es cuidar de ella hasta que se reúna contigo es mi trabajo y lo sabes, solo dime una cosa selene

si ya se lo que vas a preguntarme y te diré que no, aun no es el momento para que serena se entere de la verdad no esta lista y no soy yo quien debe decirla sino su padre

y ¿como crees que reaccione cuando lo sepa?

confiemos en que kenji sabrá explicarle las cosas y que serena entenderá y nos perdonara.

Era cerca de la 1:30 pm cuando todos estaban en la funeraria esperando por el cuerpo de serena, sin saber que ella estaba siendo sometida a diversas pruebas, las amigas estaban sentadas en una pequeña salita de espera ahí se encontraban tambien ana, eli y diamante cuando de pronto dafne se sintio un poco mal.

amiga ¿que tienes?

no se me siento mal amy, tal vez se me bajo la presion

a ver dejame revisarte, - tomando su muñeca -, efectivamente tu frecuencia esta bajando

te dijimos que te quedaras, en tu estado no es conveniente que tengas estas emociones

pris tiene razon, sera mejor que te lleve a casa

no claro que no zafiro, no puedo dejar a serena ahora

pero sere entendera ademas ya te despediste de ella dafne y si a eso le sumamos que no has dormido bien pues es logico

tus amigas tienen razon, serena comprendera, - dijo eli -

miren vamos a la cafeteria mejor a que me tome un jugo si

Dafne que necia eres pero esta bien vamos, - le dijo zafiro dandole la mano -

Los chicos se fueron a la cafeteria, en otra sala de espera estaban taiki, yaten, darien, lita y haruka la sala estaba en completo silencio el dolor de darien y haruka era tan grande como para pronunciar una palabra, solo lita fue quien rompio el silencio.

amor voy por un café ahorita regreso

vamos lita yo te acompaño, necesito tomar un café para calmar mis nervios, alguien quiere acompañarnos

no gracias, - dijeron los demas al unisono -

bueno pues entonces ahora regresamos

Cuando salian a la cafeteria se toparon con touya, quien estaba con la mirada fija en el cielo que veia desde una ventana.

oye touya quieres ir a la cafeteria la verdad no te ves muy bien

no gracias lita y se fue a la capilla

que tipo tan raro no te parece amor, viste como me hablo, es como si nos tuviera un gran odio

lita no digas tonterias, recuerda que el era el novio de serena es normal que se sienta asi, anda mejor vayamos por los cafes

En la cafeteria todos estaban sentados en una mesa sin percatarse que yaten y lita habian entrado y se habian sentado detrás de ellos

ya te sientes mejor dafne

si ana gracias ani creo que el jugo me hizo bastante bien

si eso veo ya hasta tienes color, - dijo amy -

prometeme que me dejaras llevarte a tu casa en un rato necesitas descansar Dafne

si esta bien zafiro creo que tienen razon debo descansar de lo contario le puede hacer daño a mis bebes

¿estas embarazada?

si lo estoy eli y van a ser gemelos

¿que dijiste dafne?, ¿dijiste que estas embarazada?

Dafne sintio un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo cuando noto a yaten frente ella mirandola fijamente, lita no daba credito a lo habia escuchado sabia que seria perder a yaten y no estaba dispuesta a eso no después de todo lo que habia logrado, los demas solo la miraban esperando una reaccion, pris, ana, y amy solo se miraban entre ellas, dafne se levanto y se acerco a yaten.

si lo estoy

¿y por que no me lo dijiste antes?

¿ y por que tendria que decirte?

¿como por que?, por que son mis hijos

te equivocas yaten tu no eres el papa de mis bebes

Sus amigas, ana y zafiro se miraron entre si, no esperaban esa respuesta en dafne, y no entendian por que lo negaba.

de que hablas esos bebes son mios, debes tener 5 meses mas o menos, ademas se muy bien que en tu vida no ha habido otro hombre mas que yo

Dafne le dio la espalda para disimular y tomar valor para lo que iba a decirle, pues sabia que si lo hacia de frente se delataria y no era lo que queria

pues te equivocas yaten, si en efecto tengo 5 meses pero tu no eres el papa de mis bebes, tu no eres el unico hombre en mi vida.

Yaten la tomo del brazo y la obligo a voltear frente a el

dimelo a la cara, dime que esos niños no son mios dimelo, - le exigia gritandole -

oyeme que te pasa sueltala, - intervino zafiro furioso -

tu no te metas, este asunto solo nos concierne a ella y a mi

te equivocas si me concierne, ella ya te dijo que tu no eres el papa que mas quieres oir

zafiro por favor no lo provoques, - le suplico ana -

pero claro que imbecil he sido como no me di cuenta, desde cuando te entiendes con este imbecil

¿perdon?, - le dijo dafne -

si desde cuando te acuestas con zafiro, es que que imbecil, lita se canso de decirme que tu y el se entendian y yo nunca me di cuenta, pero claro si zafiro y tu estuvieron juntos meses después del baile, el es el papa de eso niños no

¿eso crees?, - el dolor y la indignacion crecian dentro de ella -

pues quien mas, si no soy yo quien otro o que te has metido con tantos que no sabes quien es el papa de esos niños

Zafiro le dio un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo, yaten se levanto y le regreso el golpe mientras diamante trataba de separarlos, zafiro lo sujeto de las solapas.

si son mios y que, tu no te los mereces son mios por que yo los he visto crecer dentro de su madre por que he estado con ella desde que tu la cambiaste por lita yo soy mas padre de esos bebes que cualquier otro incluso mas que tu

pues que te aproveche, que le aproveche a los 2

Zafiro solto a yaten y este se fue de la cafeteria muy enojado lita quien tenia una sonrisa triunfal salio tras el.

dafne ¿por que le dijiste que no son suyos?, - le dijo zafiro molesto -

por no lo merece, me cambio por lita y de la peor manera y eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar

pero son sus hijos debe saberlo

ya dije que no ana, yaten no tenia que saber que yo estaba embarazada y ahora que lo sabe no debe saber que son suyos

pero dafne…….

no insistas ana, llevamos 5 meses diciendole lo mismo y no nos hace caso, - dijo amy -

pero yaten es mi hermano y aunque yo estoy de acuerdo en que se paso con lo de lita creo que tiene derecho a saber que va a ser papa

lo siento ana pero te lo dije una vez y te lo repito nunca voy a perdonar a tu hermano, yo lo amaba mas que a mi vida y el hizo pedazos mi corazon yaten no tiene derecho a saber de mis hijos nunca y ya basta no quiero hablar mas del asunto

eso explica por que no le das el si a zafiro

eli amor por favor

no hermano dejala tiene razon ella no me da el si por el pero ya me resigne

sera mejor que regresemos a la capilla el cuerpo de nuestra amiga debe estar por llegar, - dijo amy para cambiar el tema -

Yaten volvio muy enojado a donde estaban sus amigos

¿y a ti que te pasa?, - pregunto taiki -

nada se entero que dafne esta embarazada de zafiro

Taiki, haruka y darien se miraron sorprendidos entre si

¿quien te lo dijo?

las oi conversar al respecto darien y cuando se lo pregunte me dijo que si estaba embarazada y que zafiro era el padre, es una cualquiera, me engaño

no te mordiste la lengua yaten si mal no recuerdo tu la engañaste primero

si pero eso no justifica que ella se embarazara de otro y menos de el harula

y por que te enojas dafne te amaba mas que a su vida y tu lo echaste a perder, que pensabas que ella te perdonaria y esperaria a que terminara tu capricho por lita

oye darien yo no soy un capricho en su vida Darien: pues el amor tampoco lita, por dios tu y rei solo fueron un error en nuestras vidas a yaten lo acerco a ti la pasion a mi me acerco a rei el dolor y los celos, lo cierto es que ustedes no son el amor verdadero y ambos lo hemos perdido, pero al menos yaten la vera de vez en cuando en cambio yo jamas vere de nuevo a serena.

En ese momento kenji se acerco a darien y le dijo algo al oido, para retirarse los 2 de ahí, ambos se toparon con touya en el vestíbulo y le pidieron que los acompañara.

30 minutos después los tres medicos llegaban al hospital de la luz y se entrevistaron con los doctores que intervendrían a serena.

bien luka ¿que sucede? ¿que problema hubo? Y¿ por que nos pediste venir de nuevo?, - preguntaba kenji con la angustia en el rostro -

kenji, darien, touya les pedimos que regresaran por que………

¿por que?, ¿que paso? Hablen!!!!, - exigia touya -

por que cuando desconectamos a serena, sucedió algo inesperado, - les explico luka -

Los 3 medicos se miraron entre si sin entender lo que querian decir.

al grano luka que paso

el corazon de serena comenzo a latir darien

es broma ¿verdad?

no kenji no es broma, su corazon comenzo a latir, - respondio carter -

y ¿por que no me avisaron inmediatamente?

por que no queriamos crear falsas esperanzas y teniamos que estar seguros que serena de verdad estaba viva kenji

¿ y?, ¿Cuál fue el resultado abby?

lo esta touya, le hicimos infinidad de estudios y serena vive, sigue convaleciente por sus heridas debido al accidente, pero su corazon y cerebro estan en perfecto estado

¿y donde esta? Carter, ¿Queremos verla?

esta en terapia intensiva darien aun no recobra el conocimiento pero esta bien, respira sin ayuda y confiamos en que despierte pronto y se restablezca de sus heridas poco a poco, - dijo neela -

Los 3 medicos comenzaron a llorar al revisar todos los estudios y comprobar que en efecto serena vivia, minutos después kenji estaba junto a ella en terapia intensiva.

gracias mi pequeña, gracias por volver y darme una nueva oportunidad.

Minutos después darien entraba a su lado.

mi niña, eres muy valiente gracias por no abandonarnos

Touya entro al final con ella, darien observaba desde la ventana con el alma llena de celos y dolor.

mi angel no sabes cuanto te amo, y lo feliz que estoy de saber que estas de nuevo a mi lado, no temas te jure que nada ni nadie te lastimaria y que siempre te protejeria y asi sera te voy a cuidar siempre, pero por favor despierta y recuperate pronto para que podamos irnos lejos.

Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas se acerco y le dio un tierno beso para después acariciar su hermoso cabello, darien solo apretaba los puños la verdad los celos lo estaban consumiendo.


	29. Chapter 29

**PERDON X LA DEMORA LAMENTO TENERLAS EN SUSPENSO PERO EN COMPENSACION AKI LES DEJO DOS CAPIS ESPERO Q LOS DISFRUTEN Y MIL GRACIAS X SUS REVIEW ESTO NO SERIA X USTEDES DISFRUTENLOS Y NO SE LES OLVIDE DEJAR SU OPINION**

**CAPITULO XXIX**

**UN ANGEL DESPIERTA**

Mientras touya lloraba y besaba el cuerpo de serena, ella, su madre y yue solo observaban la escena.

gracias mi niña por haber tomado la decisión correcta al quedarte en esta vida

¿mama te quedaras junto a mi verdad?

mi niña debes comprender que yo no puedo quedarme contigo, no me esta permitido, pero yue estara a tu lado, y te ayudara en los momentos dificiles

mmm pues yue y nada es lo mismo

y dale pero que ganas de dar lata serena, pues lamento decirte que no me puedes despedir ni deshacerte de mi, asi que te guste o no tendras que seguir viendo mi hermosa cara de angel y mas te vale que ya no repliques niña

buuuauuuua, que malo eres yue

queee malo yo, pero si tu empezaste con la agresión ahora resulta, eso me saco por acomedido, si ya me lo decia mi madre se domador de leones, pero no yo terco y que me meto de domador de almas

ya angelito no hagas drama, esta bien tu ganas

Pero promete que siempre estaras a mi lado que no dejaras que nada me pase

siempre he estado a tu lado solo que tu nunca te diste cuenta de ello, jamas creiste en mi, pero siempre me mantuve cerca de ti

bueno mi niña es hora de irme dentro de poco despertaras y deberas regresar a la vida, - le decia su madre acariciando su cabello -

mami no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que me dejes, no de nuevo

acariciando el rostro de su hija, serena ya lo hablamos muchas veces, pero desde mi estrella te voy a observar y vale mas que te portes bien

entonces si tienes una estrella, una ves mi papa me dijo que cuando una persona muere una estrella se ilumina en el cielo desde donde ella nos mirara por siempre, y yo busque a la mas brillante y hermosa estrella del firmamento

Selene: pues desde mi estrella te cuidare todas las noches, cuidate mucho hija mia, y por favor se fuerte por que se avecinan tiempos difíciles

Serena: mas?

Selene: si mi niña, deberas aprender a perdonar y a pedir perdon, a ser fuerte, pero estoy segura que saldras triunfante, ademas yue estara junto a ti

si mama te lo prometo pero prometeme que volveremos a vernos

siempre que cierres los ojos y veas con los de tu corazon ahí estare

te amo mami

y yo a ti mi hermosa hija, y ahora ve regresa a tu cama dentro de poco deberas despertar

Serena miro a su madre y le dio un beso volvio a su cama donde touya seguia mirando su hermoso rostro feliz por que su angel habia vuelto a la vida.

Ella acaricio su rostro y le dio un beso en su mejilla susurrandole al oido

gracias touya, gracias por devolverme a la vida cada vez que he muerto, gracias por hacer que mi corazon lata de nuevo.

Los ojos de serena se fijaron en la imagen de alguien que miraba por la ventana con mucho dolor, ella camino hacia el y con su dedo indice recorrio su rostro, el rostro que tanto amaba, miro los hermosos azules en los que tantas veces creyo verse reflejada y beso sus labios, mientras algo le dijo le oido,

te duele que otro este junto a mi verdad amor, te duele ver que otro me de el amor y la felicidad que tu me negaste no es asi mi amado darien.

por que tuvimos que llegar a este dolor darien, por que me clavaste esa daga en el corazon, si nos amabamos tanto por que llegamos a esto, - mientras caminaba alrededor de el - , que distinto seria todo si hubieras creido en mi cuando suplique y clame por mi inocencia si tan solo hubieras podido comprender que todo lo hice por ti y mi hermano, tal vez yo no habria muerto y tal vez ahora estariamos juntos.

Darien comenzo a llorar y a cerrar sus ojos como si sintiera que serena estaba junto a el y escuchara todo lo que ella decia.

no sabes cuanto daria por que esto jamas hubiera sucedido, por que estuvieras conmigo y por que jamas lo hubieras conocido, me duele tanto verlo junto a ti serena

¿ te duele? – respondia ella sin dejar de acariciar su rostro -, pues te dolera aun mas mi amado darien, - y dandole un beso a su mejilla regreso a su cama.-

bueno mi hermosa voy a afuera a avisarle a nuestros amigos, te amo mi carita de angel y esperare junto a ti a que despiertes

Y salio de la habitación para encontrase a darien quien lo miraba de manera retadora, touya siguió su camino pero este lo paro en seco.

¿crees que te quedaras con ella no?

¿ perdon?

nada de perdon, no permitire que serena se quede contigo touya

creo que esa acititud de novio celoso no te va darien, en primera por que estas casado y en segunda por que le has hecho mucho daño a serena como para que me salgas ahora con que la amas no seas cinico

es en serio touya no permitire que te la lleves lejos de nosotros su lugar es aquí en paris con su familia

¿cual familia?, por que hasta donde recuerdo su familia le dio la espalda, y tu que se supone la amabas le clavaste un puñal por la espalda, ademas serena es mayor de edad y no creo que quiera quedarse en este lugar

pues te lo advierto touya no voy a dejar que serena se quede contigo primero muerto

pues tu me diras como quieres la caja darien, por que serena no quiere saber de ti ni de nadie mas, pero esta bien te voy a dar el placer de que ella decida para que no creas que me inrtepongo entre ella y tu y si me disculpas tengo cosas mas importante que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo

touya espera necesito que hablemos me permites un segundo, - lo detuvo kenji -

si, si no hay mas remedio

Ambos caminaron al consultorio de kenji

pues usted dira doctor

touya quiero saber ¿cuanto amas a serena?

¿a que viene esa pregunta?

a que ahora que serena se recupere debera volver a su casa

doctor no cree que esa decisión la debe tomar ella

si la dejo que tome esa decisión serena volvera a lyon y no lo puedo permitir, por eso te pregunte cuanto la amabas por que si la amas debes comprender que el mejor lugar para que se recupere es al lado de su familia

perdon doctor tsukino pero esa actitud de padre preocupado no le va

no te permito que me hables asi

doctor se lo dije cuando creimos que serena habia muerto y se lo repito ahora serena se fue de paris con el corazon y el cuerpo echo pedazos muerta en vida y enferma de pulmonía, durante dias no vi mas que dolor y tristeza en su mirada, infindidad de veces la vi llorar, ella lo unico que deseaba era morir y escapar de su realidad, realidad a la que fue orillada por usted su padre el ser que se supone la cuidaria de todo mal y fue el que mas daño le hizo fisico y emocional y ahora me sale con que la quiere de vuelta con usted.

y ¿para que doctor?, o es ¿que acaso cree en ella?

Kenji se quedo callado no sabia que decir, la angustia que vivio por ella durante su ausencia y ahora el dolor de ceerla muerta le habian destrozado el alma, pero tambien era cierto que kenji tenia su ego de padre aun muy herido, su corazon se sentía confundido, aun creia que serena era culpable, pero estaba indefensa y enferma era su obligación estar ahí o acaso su conciencia lo hacia actuar asi.

¿que pasa doctor?, ¿por que no me responde? O es ¿que para usted serena sigue siendo culpable?

perdoname touya pero no tengo por que responderte

y asi quiere que ella regrese, - dijo el joven medico -

Pero antes de que kenji pudiera responder su celular comenzo a sonar era michuru quien llamaba.

no se preocupe doctor atienda su llamada ya no hay de que hablar, ah y no tema yo no intervendre en la decisión de serena, por que de antemano se cual sera con permiso doctor

si bueno

kenji amor que sucede son casi las 4 de la tarde y ni tu ni el cuerpo de serena estan aquí

amor, perdona estaba por llamarte, necesito que todos vengan al hospital por favor michiru

¿al hospital? ¿que sucede kenji?, ¿por que estas ahí?, ¿que paso con serena?

michiru aca les explico vengan si

ok yo les aviso a todos nos vemos en un rato

¿que pasa michiru?, ¿donde esta kenji y serena?

no se nicora, kenji quiere que vayamos al hospital no tengo idea de lo que sucede

pues entonces vamos, - dijo paloma -

Mientras tanto las mosqueteras, los chicos y los amigos de serena se encontraban en una sala preguntandose donde estaban darien y touya y por que serena no llegaba

que estara pasando por que el cuerpo de mi princesa no habra llegado aun, y donde estara mi papa

no se amor, pero algo esta pasando de eso estoy segura, saben que voy a preguntarle a mi mama tal vez ellos sepan algo

El celular de diamante comenzo a sonar y le hizo señas a pris para que se detuviera.

bueno

diamante

touya por fin ¿donde estas?, ¿sabes que pasa?

por favor vengan al hospital

touya que sucede te oigo algo molesto

lo estoy pero por favor no pregunten y solo vengan aquí les explico

ok vamos para alla

¿ y?, - pregunto pris -

quiere vernos en el hospital y por cierto lo note algo molesto

¿en el hospital? ¿que habra pasado?

muchachos debemos irnos kenji quiere vernos en el hospital a todos, - dijo paloma tras acercarse a ellos -

si mama lo sabemos touya acaba de llamar para decirle lo mismo a ellos

¿tendra que ver con mi hermana?

lo mas seguro amigo haruka

Todos salieron de la funeraria rumbo al hospital al que llegaron 40 minutos después, kenji los esperaba junto con darien y touya, al llegar pudieron notar una gran tension entre los 3 pero tambien una gran felicidad.

me alegra verlos a todos por que tengo que darles una noticia

¿que sucede amor?, - pregunto michiru -

ocurrio un maravilloso milagro, mi hija………..mi pequeña regreso

Todos se miraron entre si, sin comprender aun lo que pasaba

¿como que regreso?, acaso………………, - decia diana -

Kenji les relato lo que paso con serena cuando fue desconectada y el resultado de las estudios que le fueron realizados

pero ¿entonces ya no hay ninguna duda?

no diana, serena ya esta respirando sola y salvo las heridas derivadas del accidente esta perfectamente, ahora solo hay que esperar que habra los ojos

Todos pero sobre las mosqueteras y haruka se abrazaron y lloraron de la felicidad, las amigas estaban felices serena vivia, por fin verian de nuevo sonreir a su amiga, eli y sus amigos por su parte tambien estaban felices por ella, pero notaban algo raro en touya, y eso tampoco paso desapercibido por pris que sin tapujos se acerco a el.

touya ¿puedo preguntar algo?

si claro pris dime

¿ que sucedió entre mi hermano y tu?

¿por que la pregunta?

conozco muy bien a darien y solo me basta ver la cara que tiene y ver la cara que tienes tu para darme cuenta que algo paso, si contar que se percibe una tension entre ustedes

eso es verdad yo note algo raro desde que me llamaste, - dijo diamante -

sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros touya, -añadio eli -

y tambien en mi,- dijo pris - no los conozco pero ustedes y sobre todo tu touya volvieron a mi amiga a la vida, le dieron lo que su familia y mi hermano le negaron y lo mas importante creyeron en ella sin conocerla y eso es algo que les voy a agradecer toda la vida

nosotros no hicimos nada, esa niña se metio en nuestro corazon desde el primer dia que la vimos, serena lleno de amor mi vida y me basto verla a los ojos para saber que no era culpable de nada

lo mismo nos paso a nosotros, y la verdad es que adoramos a tu amiga con toda el alma, - dijo eli -

si lo mismo digo, me basto verla una sola vez para descubrir a un ser lleno de luz serena me gano el corazón en un solo instante, y mira que yo tengo muy buen ojo para eso, - agrego ana -

gracias amigas por que puedo llamarlas asi verdad, saben dafne, amy y yo hemos platicado y nos gustaria enormemente que pudieramos ser buenos amigos ya que tenemos a una persona en comun

Por toda respuesta eli se echo a los brazos de pris y esta correspondio al abrazo, dafne y amy se acercaron al ver la escena.

¿ y eso? ¿Ya somos amigos todos?

si dafne, - respondio touya_

si que padre, ya somos amigos todos, ex cuñadita creo que no podre librarme de ti verdad jajaja, - dafne bromeo con ana -

pues parece que no ex cuñadita y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo

pues espero que ahora me digas cuñadita a mi eh jajajaja

Dafne se puso roja y no supo que decirle a eli.

bueno pero volviendo a nuestro asunto, que paso touya

pues ya que insisten se los dire pris, aunque es muy desagradable.

Touya les conto lo que hablo con darien y kenji, lo que provoco la furia de sus amigos pero tambien de las mosqueteras.

pero que les pasa, primero se indignan, la maltratan, y ahora si mucha preocupación por que regrese y se recupere en su casita, que no piensan que ahí esta rei, quien es la causante de todo

dafne….

Dafne: dafne mis polainas pris ni a kenji ni a darien les queda esa actitud de padre y novio herido

yo estoy de acuerdo, - dijo eli - ninguno de ellos estaba ahí cuando serena lloraba, o cuando sus ojos no reflejaban mas que tristeza, y como es que ahora les duele por todo lo que ha pasado en los ultimos dias, para mi que es su remodimiento de conciencia y eso incluye tambien a haruka

oye ¿que tiene que ver mi haruka en esto?, - protesto pris -

pues el tambien se porto bien mal con su hermana y cuando la creyo muerta se puso super mal yo tambien opino que es solo remordimiento de conciencia

si pris ana tienen razon o acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que nuestra amiga vivio por ellos y lo que haruka te hizo al pedirte elegir entre ella y tu, yo tambien creo que solo es su conciencia y la verdad no me parece la actitud de ninguno de los 2, serena esta viva por touya desde la primera vez, el es quien deberia estar a su lado no kenji ni darien ni haruka

pero son su familia amy

si una familia que solo la destruyo fisica y emocionalmente perdon pris pero con una familia asi……- dijo ana -

ademas no te queda defenderlos por que tu fuiste la primera en pegar el grito en el cielo cuando darien y haruka le dieron la espalda

Diamante y touya solo guardaban silencio ninguno de los 2 participaba en la conversación de las chicas.

no los defiendo dafne, es mas estoy de acuerdo darien es mi hermano pero le hizo mucho daño a serena igual que kenji y haruka al que amo mas que a nada, mi amiga sufrio mucho por ellos asi que yo espero que ella no regrese a su lado, serena merece ser feliz y se que con darien no lo sera, asi que espero que touya le de la felicidad que se merece.

Touya se sorprendio al escuchar a pris, en ese momento michiru se acerco a ellos.

chicos ¿quieren pasar a verla?

que pregunta michiru claro que queremos verla, - dijo pris molesta -

pues quien quiera pasar adelante

¿por que no pasamos todas juntas? ¿se podra michiru?

mmmmmm no lo se dafne por que no mejor pasan primero unas y luego otras.

Las mosqueteras comenzaron a pasar con serena felices por que su amiga estaba viva y de un momento a otro ella volveria a despertar y a estar de vuelta con ellas,

Despues entraron eli, ana, y diamante que tambien estaban felices por se amiga.

Una enfermera entro a la habitacion de serena y tuvieron que salir mientras ella era revisada.

Todos esperaban noticias de la enfermera, pero mientras la enfermera la revisaba sucedió algo inesperado.

vaya hasta que abriste los ojos bella durmiente.- le dijo la enfermera -

¿d….donde estoy que me paso?

en el hospital

¿en el hospital?, ¿por que?

como por que, ¿no recuerdas el accidente serena?

recuerdo el accidente, pero…………… serena,¿ asi me llamo?

La enfermera miro a serena soprendida

si, ¿acaso no recuerdas como te llamas?

no, no recuerdo mi nombre

a ver dime recuerdas quien es tu padre

quien se agarraba la cabeza, no no lo se, ni siquiera recuerdo como es.

La enfermera comenzo a preocuparse al escuchar a serena

que buen chiste pequeña, pero anda dime como se llama tu papa

no es chiste de verdad no lo recuerdo

La enfermera salio de la habitacion y 2 minutos despues luka entraba con ella.

hola serena ¿como te sientes?, - pregunto luka -

me duele mucho la cabeza y el abdomen doctor sin mencionar el dolor en todo el cuerpo

bueno eso es normal tuviste un accidente bastante severo, pero te aseguro que tus heridas sanaran muy pronto…..pero por que no me llamas por mi nombre en lugar de doctor.

por que no se como se llama doctor

Luka y la enfermera se miraron sorprendidos pero a la vez preocupados, acaso serena habia perdido la memoria………………….


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO XXX**

**ETERNO RESPLANDOR DE UNA MENTE SIN RECUERDOS.**

serena ¿pero como que ya no recuerdas como me llamo?, ¿no recuerdas nuestros juegos de damas? chinas en los que por cierto siempre ganabas

doctor de verdad yo creo que usted me confunde, de conocerlo como dice como podria olvidar su nombre

serena de verdad ¿no me recuerdas?

no

Luka salio de la habitación y llamo a amy y a ana para que entraran lo que desconcerto a los demas pues se veia una preocupación en el rostro del doctor, cuando las chicas entraron la reaccion de serena le sorprendio.

ana, amiga que gusto me da verte

mi preciosa como estas, - le decia ana mientras lloraba -

me duele la cabeza y todo el cuerpo pero estoy bien, oye pero ¿por que lloras amiga?

por que soy inmensamente feliz de volver a verte, sabes crei que ya no hablaria contigo nunca mas

amiga mala hierba nunca muere, si pensaban que se desarian de mi pss les fallo

que tonterias dices serena, jamas deseariamos eso, si eres una persona super especial para nosotros y lo sabes, te extrañamos amiga - dandole un abrazo -

auch me duele un poco

perdon, perdon ¿no te lastime?

si pero solo poquito

hola serena, - le dijo amy acercandose a su cama -

hola, ¿tu quien eres?

Amy y ana se miraron entre si, mientras luka solo cerraba los ojos y confirmando su diagnostico, como explicarselo a kenji se preguntaba.

que buena broma, soy yo amy

¿ amy?, lindo nombre pero insisto ¿quien eres, ¿me conoces acaso?

serena como puedes decir que no me conoces, soy amy, he sido tu amiga por 18 años, ya no recuerdas, - la joven comenzaba a tener un nudo en la garganta -

no, ademas, de ser amigas como dices te recordaria, asi como a ana quien ha sido mi amiga siempre igual que eli

no serena tus amigas siempre hemos sido nosotras dafne pris y yo recuerdalo

de verdad no te recuerdo, yo creo que te confundes de persona, any y touya ¿donde esta?

afuera mi preciosa esperando por ti

quiero verlo, ¿doctor puedo?

no me temo que no por ahora, debo llevarte a hacerte unos estudios, te prometo que después de ello lo podras ver, niñas quieren esperar afuera

luka por favor dime que no es cierto, dime que lo que estoy imaginando es mentira, que todo se debe a que acaba de despertar, - mientras gruesas lagrimas bajaban por las mejillas de amy –

amy se que es difícil pero no puedo confirmar nada hasta que no tenga el resultado de sus tomografias, pero tus sospechas son ciertas, escucha debo llevarme a serena, les prometo que en cuanto sepa algo les avisare

es que no puede ser, no, - repetia una y otra vez ana -

niñas por favor traten de calmarse a ella no le hace nada bien verlas asi, - pedia luka -

doctor la pacienta ya esta lista

, gracias enfermera, tranquilas, ya vuelvo

Ana y amy vieron como luka llevaba por otra puerta a serena, ambas se abrazaron y lloraron, era muy difícil y doloroso lo que estaba pasando, luego de unos minutos las chicas salieron a la sala de espera que estaba llena de rostros que esperaban ansiosos una respuesta a la misma pregunta ¿que paso?

hija que sucede, por que lloras, que sucedió,- pregunto diana -

amor sucedió algo con serena, - le dijo taiki -

Por toda respuesta amy se echo a los brazos de su esposo sin dejar de llorar, los ojos de todos se posaron sobre ana.

¿ana que sucedió?, - dijo yaten -

por dios niña que paso, que sucedió con mi hija

por que no hablas hermana, y nos dices que pasa con serena

es que………………..

es que que ana, habla dinos que pasa, - preguntaba darien -

amor ¿por que no nos dices que pasa?, ¿amy que te paso para que llores asi?, - amy seguia en sus brazos, -

serena amor, serena que parece nos olvido

queeee, ¿de que rayos estas hablando?, - grito pris -

de eso, serena no recuerda nada, solo los recuerda a ellos

¿a ellos?, ¿quienes son ellos?, - preguntaba el hermano de pris sin entender -

nosotros, serena nos recuerda solo a nosotros, - dijo ana -

no eso no puede ser es ridiculo, serena esta fingiendo debe ser asi, - bufo haruka -

como siempre dudando de tu hermana – molesta respondio ana ., no haruka serena no finge, ella no recordo a amy, y estoy segura que no miente

ana ustedes no la conocen no saben de lo que es capaz con tal de ser el centro de atención, o me equivoco acaso

no haruka no te equivocas , - dijo seiya que hacia su entrada triunfal al igual que rei y lita -

amor por favor no digas eso recuerda todo el dolor que pasaste al creerla muerta, -pidio pris -

gatita tu crees que no me duele que serena no recuerde, necesito creeer que serena finge y que tarde o temprano dejara de hacerlo, me aterra la idea de que nos haya olvidado

haruka……, - dijo la amiga abrazandolo con mucho amor -

¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?, - pregunto touya mirando al trio que recien habia llegado furioso -

nada que te importe, - respondio seiya

Touya estaba a punto de romperle la cara a seiya la verdad hacia mucho que lo queria hacer, pero se contuvo, aun no era el momento de ajustar cuentas.

pues en vista de que mi esposo me dejo botada en la funeraria, - indignada dijo rei -, y gracias a la atención de ustedes por avisarnos que se irian no nos quedo mas remedio que llamar a yaten para que nos dijera que estaban aquí

rei disculpame es solo que todo sucedió tan rapido y no pude avisarte

no te preocupes amor, - acariciando su rostro -

perdona hija, no fue groseria, tenia que venir lo mas pronto posible y le pedi a darien que me acompañara

no te preocupes tio, lo importante es que ya llegamos

ademas no los vimos cuando salimos de la funeraria, - añadio taiki -

estabamos en la cafeteria tomando un café, - dijo lita -

pues ya no importa linda – dijo yaten -, ya estan aquí y es lo que cuenta, - mientras la abrazaba de la cintura -

Dafne por supuesto sentia que su corazon se hacia pedazos al ver el cambio de yaten hacia ella, después de descubrir que estaba embarazada.

bueno pero volviendo a lo que estabamos, como es que serena no recordo a amy, - dijo michiru -

espera, espera michiru dijiste que serena no recordo, ¿pero no se supone que serena esta muerta?, - dijo rei asombrada al escuchar a michiru -

pues como ves que no, lastima no se te hizo rei – burlonamente agrego pris -, serena sigue viva y tu seguiras siendo solo la sobrina incomoda, que padre no, digo que padre que serena vive, - con una sonrisa maliciosa -

Rei, lita y seiya se miraron entre si, eso cambiaba totalmente el curso de la historia, si serena vivia terminaria por decir que ella manejaba la camioneta el dia del accidente, lita comenzo a estremecerse de miedo, serena las vio ese dia de eso no habia duda.

pero eso es imposible, digo es un verdadero milagro que mi bombon haya vuelto, que felicidad, muero por verla de nuevo, desde que se fue de su casa siempre le pedi a dios que me dejara mirar sus ojos una vez mas, - decia seiya temeroso -

ahora si podras casarte con ella como lo tenian planeado antes de que tuviera la brillante idea de marcharse seiya, - friamente dijo rei -

Touya fulmino a ese par con la mirada, jamas volveria a permitir que seiya le pusiera un dedo encima de nuevo, serena jamas volveria a sufrir por culpa de ellos asi estuviera su vida de por medio

pero a ver haruka por que decias eso de serena cuando llegamos

Haruka: por que serena debe fingir su amnesia para llamar nuestra atención seiya debe ser asi, tiene que ser asi

¿amnesia?, - dijo lita

¿quiere decir que no recuerda nada?

aparentemente solo recuerda a ana y sus amigos rei

voy a buscar a luka necesito saber que sucede con mi hija, vamos michiru

Los doctores se alejaron mientras los demas se quedaban esperando noticias, amy no dejaba de llorar, y ana seguia con la actitud de serena metida en la cabeza.

Cuando kenji llegaba al consultorio de luka este lo intercepto con un sobre donde estaban las tomografias de serena, que ya era llevada a una habitación.

kenji estaba por ir a buscarte supongo que ya sabes las novedades

si luka y necesito que me digas que sucede

pues pasa a mi consultorio, necesito decirte algo

Ya en el consultorio luka le mostraba a kenji las tomografias sin que este descubriera nada fuera de lo normal

yo no veo nada extraño en las tomografias, - dijo michiru que seguia observandolas -

haruka tiene razon entonces serena solo finge y miente como es su costumbre

kenji no has aprendido nada de esta experiencia verdad, - le reprocho su esposa -

no kenji tu hija no finge, - seriamente le dijo luka -

luka como me puedes decir que no finge si aquí no hay nada extraño

por que de verdad perdio la memoria

¿pero como luka?, si su cerebro trabaja normalmente y la fisura del craneo no dice nada que haya provocado su amnesia

eso es verdad michiru, serena esta clínicamente sana

luka me estas diciendo que no finge y que esta clínicamente sana para padecer amnesia, el caso es que yo la tengo que ver sin recuerdos explicame eso

nos estamos enfrentando a otra clase de problemas con tu hija kenji

¿que problemas?

Sicologicos michiru, serena bloqueo su mente de los recuerdos dolorosos, por eso solo recuerda sus ultimos meses y a las ultimas personas que estuvieron cerca de ella, por que para ella son sus mejores recuerdos

¿estas diciendo que serena lo hizo a proposito para olvidarse de todo lo que le provoca dolor?

si exacto kenji algo debio vivir que quiere olvidar a toda costa, lo malo es que para eso no hay tratamiento medico que ayude, todo depende de ella

¿ y cuanto puede durar luka?

lo que ella quiera, dias, meses o toda su vida michiru

pero algo debemos hacer, serena no puede quedarse asi, - mientras otra vez la angustia se apoderaba del doctor tsukino -

medicamente nada solo esperar, esperar a que su mente empiece a recordar, y eso sucedera a base de terapia

bien, entonces en cuanto la den de alta serena volvera a la casa conmigo

no kenji, no hagas eso no es conveniente

luka explicame por que es obvio que no entiendo, la neurologia no es mi especialidad

no es conveniente que serena sea sacada del lugar que ella cree su hogar

luka pero como pides que la deje volver a lyon lejos de su familia, cuando su lugar es conmigo, no eso no lo permitire

amor por favor calmate, luka tiene razon si queremos que serena se recupere debemos dejar que vuelva a lyon

¿cuanto tiempo tendra que estar en lyon luka?

no lo se michiru, un par de meses tal vez, se trata de que en ese tiempo poco a poco traten de que recuerde ademas debe estar alejada de todo lo que le traiga recuerdos tristes y altere sus nervios

muy bien luka seguiremos tu consejo, ¿podemos verla ahora?, - pregunto michiru –

si ya debe estar en su cuarto, vengan los acompaño

Luka, kenji y michiru se dirijian al cuarto de serena al que llegaron minutos despues luka fue el primero en entrar.

hola serena ¿como te sientes?

muy cansada y adolorida, ademas me duele mucho la cabeza doctor

mmm bueno es es normal, tienes una pequeña fisura en el craneo pero estara bien, dare instrucciones para que te administren algo mas fuerte

¿doctor cuando me podre ir?

cuando estes completamente bien, ah por cierto ahí afuera hay 2 personas que quieren verte

¿touya acaso?

no, tu papa, es mas le voy a decir que pase

Luka camino hacia la puerta y los hizo pasar, al entrar kenji, los ojos de ambos se miraron de nuevo por un instante, kenji tenia unos deseos enormes de correr y abrazarla, durante 2 meses deseo con todas sus fuerzas volver a verla, serena era su hijay la vida se le fue cuando la creyo muerta, ahora la tenia frente a el viva pero sin ningun recuerdo en su mente.

La pequeña por su parte fijo sus ojos azules en ese hombre que la habia lastimado tanto, que destrozo su cuerpo y su corazon haciendo que su mundo se cayera en pedazos, sin embargo sus ojos lo miraban pero su mente no lo reconocia.

hola serena ¿como te sientes?, - pregunto michiru que se acerco a ella -

mas o menos, ¿pero digame usted es mi mama?

no serena, yo soy la esposa de tu papa, pero no tu mama, y sin embargo te adoro y soy muy feliz por verte de nuevo, nos tenias muy preocupados, mira serena el es kenji tu papa

¿mi papa? ¿En serio?

si hija soy tu papa, - le dijo timidamente -

Serena lo miro y de pronto una sensacion extraña invadio su cuerpo.

no eso no es cierto el no puede ser mi papa  
¿por que lo dices hija?, - mientras trata de acercarse a ella -

nooooooooo no se me acerque, usted no puede ser mi papa no lo es

pero serena ¿por que dices eso?, ¿el es tu papa no lo recuerdas?

por que los papas estan para amar a sus hijos cuidarlos y no dan miedo y el si me da mucho miedo, me asusta es un hombre malo se le ve en la cara

serena hija por favor no digas eso, yo soy tu papa y no te haria daño creeme, - trata de abrazarla -

noooooooooo, - comienza a tener una crisis nerviosa -

pequeña tranquila no te pongas asi, es tu padre, - trataba de calmarla michiru -

que se vaya , el no es mi papa, yo no tengo, y si lo tengo no puede causarme tanto miedo quiero que se vaya, por favor que se vaya

por favor kenji dejala serena se esta poniendo muy mal y en su estado es peligroso, - tras decirle eso luka se acercaba a ella para calmarla -

amor por favor dejala, -le pidio michiru tambien -

luka no entiendo si no recuerda por que se pone asi, que le pasa luka

no lo se kenji la mente humana es un misterio, pero por favor sal de la habitacion serena se pone muy mal con solo verte vamos kenji necesito que se calme

quiero ver a touya, por favor digale que venga, necesito verlo se lo suplico

mi niña si ire por el pero por favor trata de calmarte, - dijo su madrasta -

Michiru saco a kenji de la habitacionm quien tenia el rostro desencajado por la reaccion de su hija, ambos salieron de su habitacion

amor no lo entiendo ¿por que reacciono asi?, ¿por que si no me recuerda?

no lo se amor tal ves en su subconciente le quedo algun nivel de conciencia donde el dolor y la angustia que vivio se haga presente de alguna forma

¿que paso por que tienes esa cara kenji?, - pregunto diana -

touya entra serena quiere verte, - dijo serena -

Touya entro a la habitacion mientras kenji les contaba lo que serena dijo cuando supo que el era su padre.

En la habitacion de la pequeña el chico se quedo parado en la puerta mientras miraba a su angel en la cama con los ojos cerrados, era tan hermosa, se acerco a ella mientras luka observaba, cuando llego junto a ella acaricio su hermoso rostro, y 2 lindos ojos azules lo miraron y una leve sonrisa se dibujo para el.

hola mi angel, te extrañe tanto

touya estas aquí, - sus brazos se extendian hacia el -

si mi angel, estoy aquí para ti, como siempre y para siempre

touya te necesito tanto, tengo mucho miedo del hombre que dice ser mi papa, me asusta

tranquila amor nadie te va a lastimar te lo prometo

Touya la abrazo, estaba feliz por tener a su angel de nuevo con el, su vida comenzaba a tener sentido de nuevo, luka miraba sorprendido como serena era feliz en los brazos de ese hombre, no le quedaba duda ya, kenji y todo lo que el representaba para serena era lo que la niña habia bloqueado en su memoria, en cambio lyon era su vida, su pasado, su prsente y por lo pronto su futuro.

touya no me dejes nunca por favor mientras se aferraba a sus brazos

no serena jamás te dejare y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño

Touya y serena estuvieron abrazados durante un rato mientras afuera todos se preguntaban como la niña había logrado olvidarlos, sus amigas estaban desconsolados el que ella no tuviera recuerdos era lo mismo que cuando ella no estaba.

Diamante, ana y eli se sentían incómodos con la reacción de serena, no los hacia feliz que ella solo los recordara a ellos y sentían que kenji y haruka los odiaban y culpaban a cada segundo.

pues yo voy a entrar a verla, necesito comprobar con mis propios ojos que mi bombón no nos recuerda

espera seiya es mi hermana y quiero verla

no es patético durante meses solo la lastimaron y ahora si mucho amor, bola de hipócritas, - dijo ana a sus amigos al ver la reaccion de todos -

ana, son su familia no lo olvides

valiente familia amor – dijo eli -, yo preferiría ser huérfana, ahora entiendo por que serena decía que no tenia familia, es que solo míralos, primero no le creen y ahora que la sienten perdida se arrodillan ante ella

eli no debemos juzgar

diamante te estas escuchando

si ana, es solo que después de esta experiencia tal vez estén arrepentidos realmente

ay diamante ahora si te viste ridículo, ellos no están arrepentidos es solo su conciencia que no les deja vivir tranquilo, pero en el fondo me alegro, ahora es mi amiga la que los hace sufrir como ellos lo hicieron con ella

amor por favor no digas eso

parece que no te duele todo lo que han hecho

si me duele ana pero que podemos hacer son su familia

sabes que amor dejemos mejor esta conversación por que de verdad me voy a enojar, yo lo único que quiero es que mi amiga este muy bien y feliz y se que con ellos no lo estará

Eli, su esposo y su amiga que se encontraban apartados de los demás observaron como haruka entraba al cuarto de su hermana.

Al cerrar la puerta la observo en brazos de touya, por un instante la imagen que tenia frente a el, lo llenaba de tristeza su princesa estaba linda y frágil en brazos de alguien que la consolaba, la sentía tan lejana, pero estaba feliz de volver a verla viva, después de meses de no saber de ella, ahí estaba su hermanita tan cercana pero tan lejana a la vez, sin pensarlo se acerco a ella, la pareja se percato de ello y miraron a la visita, los ojos de serena miraron los verdes ojos de su hermano, haruka sintió un escalofrió al ver esa mirada tan fija y tan fría y esbozo una leve sonrisa para ella.

hola serena ¿como te sientes?

¿quien eres?

tu hermano ¿me recuerdas?

Ella dibujo una leve sonrisa -, no tu no eres mi hermano

lo soy serena, te guste o no somos hermanos

noooooo, tu no eres, no puedes ser mi hermano, por que hay algo en ti que te hace un ser cruel

princesa que cosas dices, ya no recuerdas nuestros juegos, lo mucho que te quiero, eres mi pequeña princesa por favor recuérdalo, acercándose a ella

no te me acerques, touya no lo dejes, - ella temblaba de miedo en los brazos de haruka -

no serena no lo dejare pero tranquilízate

serena por que te pones así, por que no recuerdas, - las lágrimas comenzaban a salir por los ojos de su hermana -

haruka no tiene caso, ella no te recuerda, por favor sal de la habitación serena no debe tener crisis nerviosas

Haruka se quedo helado observando a su hermana, salio desconsolado de la habitación y se refugio en los brazos de su amada niña, que estaba igual o mas angustiada que el, en la habitación serena se tranquilizo, mientras luka y touya salieron un momento, touya necesitaba saber exactamente que sucedía con su ángel, así que luka le mostró las tomografías y sus estudios, el chico estaba desconcertado.

La niña observaba el cielo azul desde su cama cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y sus ojos se posaron en las 2 personas que acaban de entrar

hola bombón que gusto me da verte, - le dijo seiya mirandola a los ojos -

Serena sintió un escalofrió al escuchar su voz, no recordaba donde la había escuchado antes ni quien era el, pero la aterraba mucho mas que los que decían ser su papa y su hermano.

¿ quien eres?

¿no recuerdas?, - el se sentaba junto a ella -, eres mi prometida, vamos a casarnos

no eso no puedo ser, yo soy la prometida de touya, es con el con quien voy a casarme

jajajaja en serio que no recuerdas nada eh, jajajaja pss no querida prima, el, seiya es con quien vas a casarte, y será en cuanto salgas de aquí

¿dijiste prima?, - mientras miraba a rei -

si eso dije, tu y yo somos primas acaso lo olvidaste - sonriendo burlonamente -

si, no te recuerdo, ni a nadie de ellos

pues es una lastima, o no mejor dicho es una gran noticia para ti que no recuerdes nada, así no recordaras lo mucho que te odian, sabes kenji esta decido a mandarte a un internado a suiza, lo ha intentado tantas veces pero michiru se lo ha prohibido, gracias a ella siempre has estado en casa

¿pero por que me odian?

por que asesinaste a tu madre, o miento acaso seiya

si exacto primor, serena asesino a su madre, pues ella murió por dejar que nacieras bombón

no eso no puede ser, es mentira, - comenzaba a alterarse -

no querida prima es verdad por eso kenji y haruka te han odiado toda tu vida, es mas no se han cansado de echártelo en cara, de no ser por ti mi tía Selene viviría

mientes, mientes

no bombón no miente por eso ibas a casarte conmigo primero para escapar de tu casa y después por que me amas, pero no te preocupes en cuanto salgas de aquí seguiremos con el plan, además ya esta todo listo para nuestra boda, mi bombón te amo tanto mientras le toma la mano

no, noooooo, suéltame, - la pequeña sentía una sensación extraña, un gran miedo se veía en sus ojos y eso rei y seiya ya lo habían notado y lo estaban a aprovechando -

no quiero que me toques, - suéltame mientras lloraba -

mi amor eres mia, no recuerdas los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, mi amor por ti es tan inmenso que seria capaz hasta de matar, te amo

mentira, no, no es cierto, - las lagrimas salian de sus azules ojos -

Rei solo miraba y sonreía en ese momento touya entraba al cuarto

¿ me quieres explicar que demonios hacen aquí?, -acercandose a seiya sujetandolo de la camisa -

¿oyeme que te pasa?, ¿quien te crees para decirme que hacer con serena?

largo de aquí, o de lo contrario me olvidare que estoy en un hospital

Touya¿ que pasa?, ¿por que te pones asi con ellos?, - preguntaba serena que no entendia que pasaba -

lo ves ella nos defiende, - le dijo rei cinicamente .

de verdad salgan de su cuarto y no se acerquen a ella jamas por que de lo contrario me olvidare de la decencia

¿me quieres explicar por que te pones asi?

ustedes no concen la vergüenza rei, - mientras seguia sujetando a seiya de la camisa -, creen que no se todo lo que le hicieron, ustedes provocaron todo el dolor que serena ha vivido los ultimos meses

ah de modo que mi bombon ya te conto, pero a que no te conto lo bien que se la paso en mi cama

Touya se contuvo para no romperle la cara, aunque de verdad se moria de ganas de hacerlo, solto al chico y le dio un empujon, mientras veia una leve sonrisa de triunfo en su cara.

mira seiya de verdad sal de aquí por que estoy perdiendo la paciencia

Rei se acerco a el y lo miro fijamente a los ojos

como es que un hombre guapo, con una brillante carrera se pudo fijar en una niña tonta y llorona habiendo mujeres como…….

¿como tu rei? Jajaja no me hagas reir no le llegas ni a los talones a serena, una mujer como tu la encuentro en cualquier esquina, en cambio una como serena es muy dificl, ella es unica e irrepetible

La chica se enfurecio tras el comentario y trato de abofetear a touya pero el chico se lo impidio

no rei, yo no soy darien conmigo no vas a pocer y por defenderla soy capaz de todo asi que te aconsejo que no te metas con ella

¿que les da?, que tiene serena que todos caen a sus pies sean hombres o mujeres

un alma hermosa, una calidez que contagia, un hermoso y puro corazon y una capacidad de sacrificarse y darse a lo demas, algo que tu estas muy lejos de sentir, y ahora si me hacen el favor, señalando a la puerta

Los jóvenes salieron de la habitacion muy molestos, mientras serena guardaba silencio desconcertada por la actitud de touya.

de verdad no se que tiene serena, como hace que todos caigan rendidos a sus pies

tranquila primor

seiya es que de verdad la odio tanto, crei que con ella muerta ya no tendria de que preocuparme

vamos rei, nadie tiene la vida comprada

¿de que hablas?

que puede tener un accidente de nuevo y esta vez mortal, y antes de que recupere la memoria

vaya pense que no te habias dado cuenta de la gravedad del problema

claro que lo note primor, si mi bombon recupera la memoria hablara de lo sucedido y ni a ti ni a mi nos conviene y menos si a sus amigas se les ocurre mencionar lo de la panaderia

mmm es cierto habia olvidado que esas tontas nos vieron, seiya debemos hacer algo

por lo pronto tengo que hacer que serena se case conmigo debo alejarla de touya ese la protege mas que darien y todos juntos

si pero es muy guapo

no me digas que te gusto rei

¿y por que no?, si ya le quite a darien por que no he de quitarle a touya

ay rei que barbara eres el mismo demonio

y tu que querido seiya.

Mientras tanto serena le preguntaba a touya por su comportamiento.

touya ¿por que te pusiste asi con ellos?

por que ese par han hecho muchas cosas horribles y te han hecho mucho daño

seiya dice que nos vamos a casar, la verdad me da mucho miedo mas que haruka y kenji

sobre mi cadáver, ese nunca te volvera poner un dedo encima

sabes dicen que soy la causante de la muerte de mi mama, por eso mi papa y mi hermano no me quieren

-abrazandola-, mi angel tu no eres la reponsable de la muerte de tu madre eso te lo aseguro.

La pareja estuvo abrazada por unos minutos, touya estaba muy preocupado, no sabia que hacer con ella, el queria llevarla a lyon con el y alejarla de todo eso que la lastimaba, pero tambien sabia que serena debia enfrentarse a su pasado, ese pasado del que ha estado huyendo todo este tiempo y ahora por fin la habia alcanzado, serena solo se aferraba a el como un barco que se aferraba a su ancla para no zarpar del muelle.

Durante la siguente hora todos entaron a ver a la niña las mosqueteras que entraron felices salieron con el corazon destrozado por que su amiga no las conocio, al entrar eli y diamante serena se puso feliz, mientras ella y eli hablaban de mil cosas touya le contaba a diamante sobre la decisión que acababa de tomar.

A veces la vida nos pone difíciles momentos, a veces nuestro amor es puesto a prueba, el amor de serena lo fue, ahora era el turno del amor de touya.

El amaba a serena pero la queria feliz y sin fantasmas a su alrededor, el sabia que su decisión le partiria el corazon a su angel pero si queria tener a serena junto a el y para siempre tenia que hacerlo aunque su vida se fuera en ello, diamante como siempre leal a su amigo prometio ayudarlo y apoyarlo.


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO XXXI**

**EL AMIGO QUE SE FUE**

Touya salio de la habitación dejando a serena con eli y diamante, se acerco a kenji y le pidio hablar con el y michiru a solas.

El accedio y los 3 se marcharon al consultorio del doctor tsukino.

y bien ¿que pasa? touya

doctor usted sabe lo mucho que amo a serena, tuve una platica con luka y después de ver la reaccion de todos ustedes he tomado una decisión que me duele en el alma pero que creo es lo mejor para ella

¿ de que se trata touya?, - pregunto michiru -

quiero que mi angel recupere la memoria y se que solo lo hara estando con ustedes, asi que serena volvera a paris en cuanto la den de alta

La pareja se miro sorprendida

¿estas seguro?

Si doctor, yo amo a esa niña mas que a mi vida, pero quiero que este bien, ella necesita enfrentar su pasado y eso lo lograra con ustedes

se que quieres lo mejor para ella, pero como habras notado ella no nos acepta y luka recomienda que permanezca en el entorno que ella conoce, en este caso lyon

lo se michiru pero si ella se queda en lyon jamas volvera y yo quiero que recupere todo lo que su vida es y fue para ella

admiro tu sacrificio y ahora comprendo y reconozco que amas a mi hija sinceramente, que le diste la vida y la felicidad que nosotros no le dimos por lo que haya sido, y te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazon lo que hiciste por ella.

yo tambien quiero que mi hija recupere sus recuerdos, necesito que me explique muchas cosas, pero no puedo aceptar lo que me pides, por que haria que serena me odie y me tema mas de lo que ya lo hace

debemos encontrar otra manera de que se recupere

kenji y si la llevamos a conques

¿conques?

si es una hacienda que tengo en belcastel, cerca de lyon por cierto

podemos llevarla ahí, podemos estar todos, bueno las niñas estaran con ella siempre y nosotros podemos rolarnos los dias para que ella no se altere, y ustedes estaran cerca de ella siempre, - propuso michiru -

pero…………………, - susurro touya -

es buena idea amor, escucha touya ustedes pueden mudarse con ella a la hacienda y asi ni tu la pierdes, y ni yo me gano su miedo mas de lo que ya me gane

que dices aceptas, piensa que es lo mejor para ella y nosotros, - sugirio michiru -

El joven guardo silencio un rato, mientras los doctores esperaban por una respuesta.

esta bien acepto, le pedire a eli y ana que se vayan con ella

bueno pues comuniquémosle a los demás nuestra decisión, - dijo ella -

El trio salio rumbo a la sala de espera donde estaban todos, touya les pidio a eli y diamante que salieran de la habitación, una vez todos reunidos les comunicaron la decisión tomada, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y acordaron que en cuanto serena saliera del hospital las mosqueteras, y eli se irian con ella, los demas irian distintos dias dejando las visitas de kenji, haruka y darien para el final, serena tenia que recuperar según luka sus recuerdos poco a poco sin sufrir alteraciones emocionales de ningun tipo, los unicos que no la visitarian a menudo eran rei y compañía.

La decisión le seria comunicada a serena pocos dias antes de abandonar el hospital ya que estuviera mas tranquila.

Los dias pasaron y la princesa se recuperaba poco a poco, la gente que la conocia iba y venia todos los dias a verla, su padre, hermano y darien eran los unicos al igual que rei y sus amigos que no podian verla, pues su sola presencia alteraban su estado emocional.

Ana tomo una decisión muy drastica respecto a su trabajo, amaba modelar pero despues del accidente una angustia se apodero de ella, era un presentimiento, algo que le advertia un peligro y sentia que debia permanecer cerca de su hermano y yaten asi que volo a nueva york a renunciar a su carrera de modelo, tenia bastante dinero como para iniciar un negocio propio, eli y diamante volvieron a lyon a continuar con sus actividades tenian que seguir trabajando después de todo pero se turnaban para visitarle, al igual que las monjas del convento que se enteraron de lo sucedido cuando eli volvio, touya era el unico de todos habia renunciado al hospital del pueblo y cerrado su consultorio momentáneamente para estar junto a serena todo el tiempo, darien se consumia de celos y de dolor cada vez que los veia juntos.

Tres semanas después las heridas de la pequeña habian sanado y estaba lista para irse, touya tuvo que enfrentar el desagradable momento de decirle el lugar a donde iria.

mi angel mañana seras dada de alta ¿estas contenta?

Si mucho estaba muy aburrida ya de estar aquí, ya quiero volver a lyon

serena……..hay algo que tengo que decirte

¿que cosa?

mañana………………………. mañana no iremos a lyon

ah no ¿y entonces?

angel veras cerca de lyon hay un pueblito llamado belcastel ¿recuerdas?

si, creo que lei algun letrero por algun lado

bueno pues ahí hay una hacienda llamada conques, y…………..y bueno pues llegaremos ahí

no recuerdo que tuvieras esa hacienda ni eli tampoco

no es nuestra

¿entonces?, touya explicate por que no entiendo nada

es de tu padre, - tras exhalar un suspiro -

La pequeña guardo silencio asimilando las palabras de su novio.

no, no, no quiero, no me puedes llevar ahí por favor no, touya no

tranquila serena ana y eli se iran contigo

- comenzaba llorar -, no me hagas esto por favor, ¿es que acaso ya no me quieres?

mi angel como puedes decir eso si te adoro, pero es necesario

touya no, ellos me odian, me van a mandar a un internado, y no quiero, por favor no lo hagas

serena entiende es por tu bien nadie te va a mandar a un internado ademas necesito que enfrentes tu pasado, ese pasado del que has estado huyendo, entiende mi niña por favor

pues nunca te lo voy a perdonar, si haces eso te aseguro que no te lo voy a perdonar jamas, nunca touya

pues lo siento mucho serena y me duele en el alma que pienses asi pero la decisión esta tomada mañana te iras a conques con eli, entiende mi angel es por tu bien, - trata de acariciar su rostro -

no, - rechaza su caricia -, no tienes derecho a hacerme esto no te lo perdonare

lo siento serena, - se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación -.

Serena se quedo sola, llena de miedo por saber que iria a la casa de su padre, un padre al que ella no recordaba, un padre al que le temia.

Afuera touya se sentaba en la sala de espera triste y preocupado por las palabras de serena, cuando alguien se sento junto a el

por tu cara ya le diste la notica a serena ¿o me equivoco?

¿que haces aquí? darien

tuve una cirugía hace un rato y pase a ver como estaba, pero te vi con ella para variar

la ultima persona con la que quiero hablar es contigo

estamos igual

Y¿ entonces por que no sigues tu camino?

se que tu y yo jamas seremos amigos por obvias razones, pero aunque no lo creas me preocupa la reaccion de serena hacia ti

tu lo has dicho jamas seremos amigos, y sabes que tienes razon no te creo, si debes estar feliz de cómo reacciono conmigo y si me disculpas darien necesito es mas quiero estar solo

uy que carácter, muy bien pues me marcho

por favor.

Durante esa tarde serena no quiso ver a touya ni recibir visita alguna, estaba confundida, enojada y angustiada trato de dormir pero nunca lo consiguió, tampoco quiso cenar y durante la noche se la paso junto a la ventana, era una hemosa noche el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y habia una hermosa luna llena, por alguna razon la pequeña se sentia feliz y tranquila de contemplar la luna

Después de un rato regreso a su cama y trato de conciliar el sueño, necesitaba descansar por el dia tan agotador que la esperaba, logro por fin quedarse dormida cuando su padre entro a verla, era la unica forma de estar junto a ella sin alterarla, se acerco a su cama y beso su frente acariciando su rostro.

mi pequeña, cuanto daño te he hecho, y no sabes como me he arrepentido, quisiera poder hablar contigo, que me explicaras lo que sucedió, por que dice touya que te sacrificaste por nosotros, que sucedió realmente serena.

Su padre abandono su habitación, al salir se encontro con un touya triste y angustiado, se acerco a el y le invito un café, no habia nadie mas en el pasillo que ellos, un padre arrepentido y un novio con la incertidumbre de haber hecho lo correcto.

En la habitación se serena una hermosa luz se hizo presente, llenado de calidez el aroma, yue que habia permanecido junto a ella siempre se acerco a su cama tomando su mano, la pequeña abrio los ojos y le brindo una hermosa sonrisa a su angel de la guarda.

hola pequeña

hola yue, gracias por estar aquí

te dije que siempre estaria contigo o ¿ya lo olvidaste?

no, no lo he olvidado

pequeña¿ por que lo hiciste?

¿que cosa?

¿por que bloqueaste tu mente serena?

La pequeña guardo silencio y se incorporo en su cama

por que no estoy lista

¿ para que?

yue no tengo valor para enfrentarme a ellos, he huido de todo esto por tanto tiempo, y lo he guardado en mi alma desde hace mucho que no estoy lista para mirarlos de frente aun

¿no los has perdonado verdad?

no, no puedo yue, tengo el alma y el corazon muy lastimados, estan llenos de rencor no puedo, yue de verdad no puedo

¿y que haras mañana que te lleven a la hacienda?

no se, la verdad tengo miedo, no se que pueda pasar, pero no quiero ir.

ya veo, por cierto tu no eres la responsable de la muerte de tu madre, ella te lo dijo no lo recuerdas, ademas kenji y haruka jamas te han culpado por ello y eso tambien lo debes recordar

pues si yue lo recuerdo, pero cuando estoy consiente mi mente esta llena de lagunas y me lo dijeron con tanta seguridad.

Serena¿ estas consiente de que tarde o temprano tendras que enfrentarte a ellos?

si no recupero la memoria no

¿y pretendes tener tu mente bloqueada toda tu vida?

yue por favor no me presiones, ademas tu obligación es cuidarme no regañarme ni decirme lo que tengo que hacer con mis miedos

eres una calamidad, no tienes remedio serena, eres una niña terca y berrinchuda

ya no me regañes de verdad, ademas voy a necesitar de ti mas que nunca a partir de mañana

si no fuera mi obligación cuidar de ti, creeme que hace mucho te habrias quedado sin angel de la guarda

pues por mi no hay problema eh

mejor me voy antes de que me hagas enojar, solo recuerda que aunque no te guste, soy tu angel de la guarda y siempre he estado y estare junto a ti

Serena solo miro a su angel y le sonrio, la hermosa luz dejo de brillar en su habitación y volvio a unirse a su cuerpo que seguia dormido en la cama de ese hospital.

Al dia siguiente serena se alistaba para dejar el hospital después de permanecer semanas en el, eli y touya fueron los unicos que estuvieron con ella, pues en belcastel ya la esperaban sus amigas, sus padres haruka y su nana.

Durante el trayecto a la hacienda, en el coche de touya reinaba el silencio, serena no decia nada su mirada triste se perdia en los bosques y valles que veia, eli iba dormida sabia lo que sucedia entre ellos y esperaba que se solucionaran las cosas antes de que ella llegara a conques.

El joven observaba una lagrima recorrer la mejilla de su novia de vez en cuando causandole un gran dolor.

mi angel recuerda que te amo, no lo olvides jamas, - tomaba su mano -

Serena solto su mano y guardo silencio, nunca dijo una palabra. Al llegar a la hacienda la niña se maravillo con su belleza.

Era un imponente caserio en forma cuadrangular, con un patio interior en el centro donde se encontraba una hermosa fuente de la que brotaba agua cristalina, la casa estaba llena de habitaciones y enormes ventanas por donde entraba la luz del sol todo el dia, la casa tenia 2 niveles que se conectaban por una enorme escalera en su interior, en la planta baja se encontraba la sala con una enorme chimenea de piedra, habia retratos de todos los miembros de la familia y sus amigos sobre ella, un retrato de selene se encontraba arriba de la chimenea, la decoración de la sala era muy rustica, un pequeño pasillo la dividia del enorme comedor de madera de caoba habia un gran ventanal que conectaba al patio interior al igual que en la sala, tambien se encontraba la biblioteca, el despacho de kenji y una gran sala de juegos, donde habia una enorme mesa de billar, una mesita de poker, otra donde estaban juegos de mesa y un pequeño bar, sin mencionar que se encontraba un sala de televisión y teatro en casa que eran separados por una pared de cristal, en la planta lata de la casa se encontraban todas las habitaciones, todos incluidos los amigos de la familia tenian su habitación, las mosqueteras eran las unicas que a petición suya la compartian , cada habitación tenia enormes ventanas que conectaban al pasillo donde habia a una escalera que conducia al patio interior de la hacienda, exteriormente la casa estaba rodeada de imponentes y hermosos bosques no muy lejos se encontraban los viñedos, habia un enorme jardin cerca del patio interior al que se llegaba por medio de un pasillo, ahí se encontraba la alberca y los asadores de carne, no muy lejos estaban las cabellerizas y los establos donde estaba el ganado.

Serena y los chicos observaba el imponente caserio, al que entraron en seguida, en la sala que estaba llena de las flores que mas le gustaban a la pequeña y se encontraba su familia esperandola, la niña se detuvo en la entrada de la casa, se sentia como un raton asustado queria salir de ese lugar, touya la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a entrar, al llegar a la sala y estar frente a su padre y hermano, serena comenzo a temblar y un escalofrio se apodero de ella, kenji y haruka se contuvieron para no abrazarla, pero sus amigas corrieron hacia ella, las mosqueteras la abrazaron sin que ella pudiera corresponder a esa muestra de afecto, luna estaba llorando por fin volvia ver a su niña después de todo lo que habia pasado, tambien la abrazo.

bienvenida a tu casa serena, - le dijo kenji -

gracias aunque para ser mi casa no me hace sentir nada feliz

es normal pero nos encargaremos de que poco a poco vuelvas a ser la misma de antes, - agrego michiru –

no se que decir, mientras miraba cada rincón de la sala, de pronto camino a la chimenea y observo las fotos que estaba sobre ella, al mirarse en ellas una extraña sensación recorrio su interior.

tenemos miles de fotos que mostrarte, y tantas cosas que contarte, no has hecho mucha falta, - le dijo pris -

¿quien es ella?, - veia el retrato de su madre -

es selene tu madre, - respondio pris -

¿mi mama?, era muy hermosa, - lagrimas salian de sus ojos azules -, si no fuera por mi causa ella estaria aquí con ustedes

serena ¿por que dices eso? , - pregunto haruka -

por que yo la mate y ustedes me odian por eso

¿de donde sacaste eso princesita?, - le dijo haruka -

que mas da, lo importante es que murio para que yo viviera

mi angel eso es mentira y tu lo sabes, tu madre no murio a causa tuya

eso es cierto hija, touya dice la verdad , - agrego kenji -

Durante un momento se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la sala hasta que luna acerto a decir

por que no pasamos al comedor, hay una rica comida esperando por ti mi niña

si que buena idea luna estos bebes mueren de hambre

los bebes o tu amiga

bueno cual es la diferencia pris lo importante es que debo de comer por 3, asi que vamos, anda serena vamos a comer

lo siento pero no tengo hambre

pues lo siento por que debes comer te guste o no asi que vamos y no me hagas enojar que aparece el puño volador oiste

¿el que? pris

el puño volador eli, es una historia que les contare después

vamos serena debes comer algo, - le dijo touya que volvia a tomar su mano -

pues que otra, - soltando su mano -

Durante la comida se podia sentir un ambiente algo tenso en la mesa, kenji, haruka y touya se sentian muy incomodos con la actitud de serena, que trataba de controlarse para no estallar frente a ellos, cuando la realidad era que estaba aterrada, ademas se sentia lastimada por touya al traerla contra su voluntad.

Al termino de la comida y después de un rato, kenji y haruka partieron a paris con el corazon en la mano y lleno de dolor por no poder estar junto a ella, por no poder abrazarla, michiru era la unica persona adulta que permaneceria con las chicas, touya tambien se despidio con mucho dolor por la actitud fria e indiferente de serena.

por favor recuerda que te amo y que lo hago por tu bien serena

mentira touya si me amaras no me habrias traido a aquí, eso no es amor

no crees que estas siendo un poco injusta con el,touya solo piensa en tu bienestar

mi bienestar es lejos de ellos eli, - y se marcho dejando a los amigos solos -

eli por favor cuidala, no dejes que nada malo le pase

no te preocupes touya lo hare, dale tiempo veras que en unos dias volvera a estar feliz, te encargo mucho a diamante por favor

si no te preocupes te aseguro que diario te dara señales de vida cuidate mucho vale

si lo prometo

Touya subio a su coche y se marcho rumbo a lyon con el corazon herido y con la angustia de saber si fue lo correcto.

Durante los dias que siguieron las mosqueteras y eli se habian compenetrado bastante sobre todo ella y pris, pero no habian logrado mucho con su amiga, le mostraban fotos, videos le contaban todo lo que hacian desde que eran niñas, le hablaban de su relacion con cada uno de los miembros de su familia, kenji, haruka la visitaban cada fin de semana, diamante lo hacia una vez a la semana aunque diario hablaba con eli para decirle cuanto la amaba y contarle lo bien que las monjas atendian la panderia, amy y taiki tambien se veian una vez a la semana igual que zafiro y dafne

Una tarde de domingo serena se enfrento a la ultima persona que durante este tiempo no habia visto, ese dia darien llego a la hacienda.

hola niñas ¿como estan?, - dijo el pelinegro saludandolas -

hermano que gusto verte, ya me tenias muy abandonada, - corriendo a los brazos de el -

bien traviesa y feliz de verte y a ustedes tambien niñas

oye dime que vienes solo y que tu esposita se quedo

si amy, rei se quedo no se preocupen, mmmmm y serena¿ donde esta?, acaso esta con ese

uyyyy por ese me supongo que hablas de touya uyy hermano se ve que lo adoras, pero no no te preocupes serena esta en la biblioteca leyendo un libro

si pasa horas ahí, como que leer le permite alejarse de su realidad, - dijo dafne -

mmmm ya veo, bueno voy a verla

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrio y el joven pudo observar a la joven que leia un libro tranquilamente, sin hacer ruido entro al lugar y cerro la puerta silenciosamente y se dedico a contemplar a la rubia un momento, hasta que unos ojos azules adviertieron su presencia.

hola serena

La voz provoco en ella un escalofrio, mucho miedo, sensaciones que ella no comprendia, se levanto y trato de caminar a la puerta pero el no la dejo

¿como te sientes

darien

si soy yo ¿ me recuerdas?

Serena: no

forme una parte muy importante de tu vida

Mientras comenzaba a acercarse a ella, la chica trato de alejarse pero el sujeto su mano y la atrajo asi el, quedando frente a frente sintiendo su mutua respiración, la niña se comenzo a sentir muy nerviosa.

es lo que dicen ellas

puede que tu mente me haya olvidado pero estoy seguro que tu piel no

Mientras comenzaba a acariciar su rostro, serena se estremecio cuando sintio esa mano en su cara, un sinfín de emociones se agolparon en su pecho, darien rozo sus labios con sus dedos, acercandose peligrosamente a ella, hasta que por fin la beso, serena temblo en sus brazos y el lo percibió

lo ves, tus labios no han olvidado mis besos, tu piel no ha olvidado mis caricias

Era cierto la mente de ella no lo recordaba pero al parecer su corazon si, la niña rodeo su cuello, mirando sus hermosos ojos azules, ya no sentia ese miedo, y por una razon que no alcanzaba a entender el olor de su locion le fascinaba, sentir su aliento tan cerca la estremecia, serena solo lo miraba mientras en su memoria trataba inútilmente de recordarlo el comenzo a besarla mientras sus manos rodeaban su cintura y ella sin saber por que correspondio a ese besos abrazando su cuello, darien comenzo a llevarla al escritorio donde la sento mientras el permanecia frente a ella besando sus labios, para seguir con su cuello y su oreja mientras ella se estremecia y su respiración se comenzaba agitar.

te he extrañado tanto mi pequeña, extraño tu cuerpo, tu olor a citricos me vuelve loco, durante este tiempo temi no volver a verte, serena me has hecho tanta falta quisiera tanto que recordaras nuestra historia, nuestro amor - miraba sus ojos azules y acariciaba su rostro -

Serena lo abrazo y se aferro a el cerrando sus ojos mientras el comenzaba a acariciar sus muslos, su cadera, al subir por su cuerpo saco la blusa de sus jeans acariciando su piel desnuda bajo ella, la niña solo se estremecia mientras el la besaba acariciandola, de pronto, imágenes que ella no comprendia comenzaron a aparecer en su mente imágenes de el enojado, unos ojos azules llenos de odio, eran los ojos del chico no habia duda, comenzo a tener miedo de nuevo, ademas recordo a touya, recordo que era su novio y el hombre que habia estado con ella desde su estancia a lyon, asi que separo al chico de ella mientras lo miraba fijamente.

¿que paso amor?, ¿que te sucede?

no me digas amor, no lo soy tu estas casado con mi prima, y yo tengo novio y lo que acaba de suceder fue un error

¿error?, ¿serena nuestro amor te parece error? ¿Como puedes decir eso? si me amas, me has amado siempre

si darien es un error, por que no te recuerdo, mi pasado, presente y mi futuro es touya

no, no digas eso, - mientras tomaba su mano -, no soporto que el este contigo

-soltando su mano -, touya es mi novio, es lo unico que tengo

me tienes a mi, a tu familia, a las chicas

darien yo no puedo creer lo que dicen ellas y tu, eso de que teniamos una vida juntos, que nos amabamos es imposible

¿por que lo dices?

por que el amor no duele ni causa miedo y es lo que me causas tu, no se por que pero al igual que mi padre y haruka, me llenan de angustia y de terror , - y salio la habitación dejando al pelinegro desconcertado -

En ese momento en el que serena subia a su habitación con el rostro lleno de lagrimas rei, lita, seiya y yaten llegaban a la hacienda, cosa que a las chicas que se encontraban en la alberca no les gusto

vaya vaya pero que vida tan comoda la de ustedes como se nota que estan de vacaciones

no por favor, pero que demonios hacen ustedes aquí rei, se supone que no tienen por que venir, - le dijo pris furiosa -

hace mucho que no veo a mi prima querida, me procupa su salud

jajajaja, - rio dafne - por favor no seas hipócrita a ti te importa un reverendo pepino serena y su salud, la verdad no entiendo que hacen aquí

dafne por que son asi con nosotras que les hemos hecho para que siempre se hayan portado tan mal

¿es broma verdad lita?, por que no creo que lo digas en serio

No, es enserio nunca hemos comprendido por que jamas quisieron ser nuestras amigas cuando era lo unico que queriamos¿ o me equivoco rei?, - pregunto lita -

cierto, muy cierto, - dijo ella -

ahora resulta que nosotras somos las malas

pris por favor

no eli ningun por favor, a ver rei y lita les enumeramos las cosas que nos han hecho digo por que si se acuerdan verdad, empezando por lo que hiciste con yaten no lo has olvidado o si lita

dafne como que no te queda reprochar nada, tu que te dejaste embarazar de otro cuando aun estabas conmigo, no te queda ese papel de novia ofendida, - le dijo yaten defendiendo a su novia -

Dafne solo lo abofeteo llena de dolor, para despues refugiarse en la habitación que era de su madre donde lloro, lloro llena de coraje, comenzando a sentir una fuerte punzada en su vientre

¿como te has atrevido a decir eso?, ¿quien te crees?, - indignada le dijo eli -

no te metas, tu solo eres amiga de serena

te equivocas eli es nuestra amiga, y tiene tanto derecho a proteger a dafne como nosotras, y tu rei si viniste a seguir a tu marido para que serena no te lo robe, no te preocupes, aunque vivan en otro planeta mi hermano siempre la va a amar a ella, tu jamas tendras ni una milesima parte de su corazon, vamos chicas

maldita Priscila pero me las pagaras ya lo veras, - rei queria matarla

tranquila primor, - le dijo seiya llevandosela -

¿tranquila?, me quieres decir por que demonios no dijiste nada, por que te quedaste callado seiya, por que no me apoyaste

por que el pleito es con ellas, a mi solo me preocupa mi bombon

ya rei tranquila

Priscila me debe muchas y me las va a pagar

rei si yo fuera tu me mantendría al margen, pris es la hermana de darien y no va a permitir que le pase algo a su hermana, - le dijo yaten -

vamos sera mejor que nos vayamos no somos bienvenidos a aquí

si pero me voy con mi marido yaten

Las chicas por su parte estaban furiosas por la llegada de ellos

ya pris calmate no te pongas asi

es que eli no la soporto y solo pensar que ese par tuvieron la culpa de el accidente de serena me revienta, quiero matarlos

y que ganamos, crees que no lo he pensado, sin ellos nada de esto habria pasado, - dijo amy-

ahhhhhhh me ponen muy mal de verdad

hola buenas tardes, - decia zafiro que recien entraba -

que tienen de buenas zafiro

uyy que genio pris ¿que paso?

nada que rei y compañía llegaron y nos pusieron de malas, - le respondio amy -

¿donde esta dafne?

pues en su habitación zafiro, lita, yaten y ella tuvieron un pequeño altercado

voy a romperle la cara a ese infeliz

no zafiro ni se te ocurra, capaz que me dan ganas y hago lo mismo, - le pidio pris -

voy a ver a dafne

debe estar dormida dejala descansar mas tarde hablaras con ella

pues si no hay mas remedio amy

La tarde transcurrio con las chicas y zafiro por un lado, mientras rei y los demas incluyendo a darien estaban en la sala, sin que nadie se percatara de ello lita desaparecio de la sala, y subio a las habitaciones topandose con dafne que estaba al pie de la escalera hacia el patio interior dispuesta a reunirse con zafiro y los demas, mientras serena dormia profundamente en su habitación.

vaya la futura mama por fin se digno a aparecer

Dafne la ignoro y comenzo a bajar por la escalera cuando lita la detuvo

me sueltas

no sin antes decirte unas cuantas cosas dafne

nada de lo que digas me interesa dejame pasar

¿por que interpusiste entre yaten y yo? dafne

¿ perdon?, te recuerdo que la que se metio fuiste tu

No, te equivocas, antes de que el supiera que estas embarazada estaba decido a no verte mas, pero desde que lo supo no ha estado tranquilo, esta lleno de dudas y dispuesto a hacer un examen de paternidad

ah si, no me digas, pues no te preocupes el no es el papa de mis bebes puedes estar tranquila, y ahora si me sueltas

por favor tu yo sabemos que esos bebes son de yaten

y si asi fuera que, pero no te preocupes estos bebes no necesitan nada de su padre para eso me tienen a mi

yaten te sigue amando y eso no lo soporto

eso no es mi problema, y ahora sueltame dejame ir

te equivocas si es tu problema, por que tu sola presencia lo vuelve loco

y que piensas hacer al respecto

algo que debi hacer hace mucho, y con esto me voy a segurar que no me lo quites jamas

Lita empujo a dafne haciendola caer por la escalera, dafne trataba de proteger su vientre de la caida pero era imposible, su vientre era golpeado por los escalones, mientras lita la miraba rodar escalera abajo, al llegar al ultimo escalon dafne se golpeo fuertemente lo que provoco en grito en ella, lita dio medio vuelta y regreso, al escuchar el grito eli corrio a ver que sucedia y se encontro a dafne inconsciente en medio de una charco de sangre que comenzaba a formarse alrededor de ella.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHICAS ANTES Q NADA MIL GRACIAS A TODAS Y CADA UNA D USTEDES Q HAN HECHO D ESTA HISTORIA LO Q ES AHORA LES AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS SUS PORRAS Y LO MUCHO Q LA DISFRUTAN ESPERO Q SIGAN ASI Y YA NO SE ME DESESPEREN Q YA SE ACERCAN LOS CAPITULOS DONDE SE DESCUBRE TODO LO QUE REI OCULTA Y EL PROXIMO FINAL D ESTA HITORIA HASTA ENTONCES DISFRUTENLA.**

**CAPITULO XXXII**

**EL ADIOS**

Dafne fue llevada al hospital de Lyón donde le controlaron la hemorragia y fue trasladada a Paris en una ambulancia seguía sin recobrar el conocimiento y había entrado en labor de parto touya quien ya había regresado a sus actividades y darien iban con ella en la ambulancia, detrás de ella iban zafiro con las chicas pris manejaba lo mas rápido que podía y por ultimo en el auto de seiya iban rei y los demás yaten iba ausente y completamente angustiado por su niña, lita miraba a la carretera sin decir palabra alguna.

Serena seguía en la hacienda profundamente dormida, desde que salio del hospital a la pequeña la invadía una necesidad de dormir quizás así se lograba desconectar de todo lo que le sucedía, amy se había encargado de avisar a Paris así que ya la esperaba diana y los demás en el hospital de la luz.

Ya había anochecido cuando serena despertó muy agitada y salio rápidamente de su habitación buscando desesperadamente a dafne, se topo con luna que lloraba en la sala.

luna, ¿que paso donde esta dafne?

mi niña ya despertaste

¿donde esta luna?

ay mi niña se la llevaron a Paris se cayo de la escalera

debo ir

queeeee, no, no puedes, esperaremos aquí a que nos den noticias

no luna no puedo quedarme aquí, mi amiga esta en peligro no puedo esperar aquí además no quiero

pero serena no hay nadie que pueda llevarte a Paris

pues me iré manejando pero debo irme

estas loca o que, no, no permitiré semejante locura además si te pasa algo jamás me lo perdonaría

por favor luna, no me perdonaría no estar con ella, dafne es mi amiga, lo ha sido toda mi vida, entiende debo estar junto a ella

esta bien serena pero prométeme que te cuidaras no quiero que te pase nada

si te lo prometo

La joven corrió a buscar algún coche en el garaje y salio a toda velocidad a Paris, su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes de ella con dafne, con las chicas, poco a poco comenzó a recordar a sus amigas, sus travesuras, y su infancia con ellas, temía no llegar a tiempo, sabia que dafne corría peligro.

Mientras ella conducía a paris, dafne llevaba ya rato en el quirófano, diana había decido hacerle una cesárea para salvar la vida de los bebes, mientras la madre seguía inconsciente y desangrándose, afuera en la sala de espera solo se podían ver rostros tristes zafiro y nicora estaban en la capilla rezando por ella pris y amy estaban calladas mientras haruka y taiki permanecían junto a ellas, eli trataba por todos los medios de localizar a ana diamante y touya esperaban noticias, darien permanecía junto a su hermana el sabia que pris necesitaría de el mas que nunca, kenji, michiru, paloma y diego comentaban lo sucedido mientras seiya, lita y rei observaban a yaten ausente y preocupado, nadie recordaba a serena en ese momento.

Los minutos pasaron zafiro y nicora volvieron pero no había noticias, serena por su parte seguía desesperada por llegar a Paris y conducía lo mas rápido que podía sin mas pensamiento que dafne.

Diana salio por fin del quirófano.

diana como esta mi hija

no puedo mentirles nicora, dafne esta muy mal ha perdido mucha sangre

¿ y los bebes?

están en terapia intensiva por ser prematuros su estado también es muy grave, luchan por su vida

Pris se abrazo a haruka y comenzó a llorar, darien permaneció junto a ella y también la abrazo, amy se refugio en su esposo

ha recuperado el conocimiento y quiere verte zafiro, esta en terapia intensiva también, así que ven conmigo

Zafiro siguió a diana y entro al lugar donde estaba dafne, quien al mirarlo dibujo para el una leve sonrisa, el chico corrió junto a ella

Dafne mi princesita, - tomando su mano -

zafiro, quiero pedirte algo

lo que quieras mi princesita

quiero pedirte, suplicarte que te hagas cargo de mis niños

dafne ¿por que me pides eso?, si tu eres su madre

por que no los veré crecer

no digas eso, tu los veras crecer y estarás a su lado siempre

no zafiro, se que voy a morir

dafne mientras su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, no digas eso tu saldrás de aquí con tus bebes y yo estaré con los 3 para cuidarlos

no zafiro yo no veré de nuevo la luz del sol, lo se, y no le temo estoy tranquila, además se que mis hijos estarán junto a un ser maravilloso que eres tu, solo te pido que no dejes que yaten o lita se les acerquen

princesa el su padre

no, el padre de mis bebes eres tu júramelo zafiro

te lo juro, pero por favor no me digas eso

El chico se acerco a ella y beso sus labios mientras dafne apretaba su mano, cada segundo que pasaba se cansaba mas, mientras tanto serena llegaba al hospital y corrió a buscar a su pequeña amiga llegando por fin a la sala de espera ante el asombro de todos.

¿serena que haces aquí?, -pregunto amy sorprendida -

¿como que?, ¿donde esta dafne?, ¿como esta?

¿serena como llegaste hasta aquí?, eli me contó que te quedaste dormida ¿quien te trajo?

nadie me trajo touya, vine manejando hasta aquí

¿ tu sola?

si, eli necesito ver a dafne

zafiro esta con ella, -le dijo diamante -

Zafiro salía de la habitación en ese momento con el rostro bañado en lagrimas diamante lo abrazo hermanos al fin.

dafne quiere verlas, - dijo el joven -

Pris, amy y serena entraron a ver a su amiga quien las esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa

hola nena ¿como estas?, - pregunto pris -

bien amix, feliz de verlas antes de marcharme

no digas eso, no hables de marcharte, -suplico serena -

amix lo se, pero no me da miedo, solo quiero pedirles que ayuden a zafiro con mis niños, el se hará cargo de ellos y por ningún motivo permitan que yaten o lita se les acerquen

si amiga lo prometemos pero por favor no digas eso, tu vas a estar ahí para cuidarlos, - le dijo amy con la voz quebrada -

amigas saben que no será así, pero no quiero ver a nadie triste, me voy tranquila y muy feliz por que por lo menos pude verte de nuevo serena

La chica se arrodillo junto a ella y le entrego el angelito que dafne le dio cuando la creían muerta

toma, tu me lo diste te acuerdas

si, ¿pero como lo sabes serena?

es una larga historia, pero te lo doy ahora para que te cuide, pero no me digas que no volveré a verte

serena, no estés triste, yo me voy feliz

perdóname dafne, perdón por dejarte, por huir sin avisarte

no tengo nada que perdonarte, hiciste lo que creiste era lo mejor para ti

princesita no te vayas no me dejes

amigas por favor nunca olviden que las adoro, que son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, que siempre seremos las 4 invencibles mosqueteras y que desde el cielo las estaré cuidando y velare por ustedes, cuiden a mis chiquitos, y cuiden a zafiro.

Dafne cerro los ojos para no abrirlos jamás, su mano que estaba sujeta a la de serena poco a poco perdió su fuerza la habitación se lleno de una calidez, dafne se había marchado para siempre, pero viviría en el corazón de sus amigas

dafne, dafne, por favor abre los ojos no te vayas

serena no sigas ella ya no esta aquí, - le dijo amy -

no, nooo,

Serena se levanto y se abrazo a sus amigas por primera vez en meses la niña compartía el mismo dolor con ellas, las mosqueteras lloraron desconsoladas en la habitación junto al cuerpo inerte de su amiga.

Después de un rato salieron con la cara llena de lagrimas y reflejando un inmenso dolor, nadie pregunto nada, las expresiones de su rostro lo decían todo, nicora entro corriendo y solo se escucho un grito desgarrador por la muerte de su hija, zafiro se aferro los brazos de su hermano llorando, pris corrió a los brazos de haruka y darien quienes la protegieron y consolaron amy corrió con taiki, serena se refugio con touya ante el dolor de su padre, touya la abrazo y consoló mientras ella lloraba, lita vio a yaten desplomarse y un remordimiento se comenzó a apoderar de ella, yaten perdió la razón en ese momento el dolor de saber muerta a su niña lo estaba matando.

todo por culpa de eso malditos escuincles

Zafiro se separo de diamante enfurecido por lo que acaba de decir yaten, todos miraban desconcertados al joven.

como te atreves a decir eso infeliz, - le reclamo zafiro sujetandolo de la camisa -

lo digo por que es cierto de no ser por esos malditos dafne seguiría viva, nunca debieron nacer, jamás

yaten esos niños a los que maldices son tus hijos

mientes lo dices para hacerme sentir culpable, crees que no se que dafne se entendía contigo desde antes de estar conmigo,

de que estas hablando animal, - le reclamo pris quien se había separado de haruka muy enojada -, dafne solo tenia ojos para ti, como puedes decir eso después de que le rompiste el corazón, los bebes que ella llevaba en su vientre eran tuyos

no me interesa saber si son míos o no, los odio, maldita la hora en que su madre decidió tenerlos, por su culpa ella no estará jamás conmigo, ojala se mueran

Haruka molesto le dio a yaten un puñetazo por todo lo que decía

por favor yaten deja de decir estupideces, tus hijos se debaten entre la vida y la muerte y tu solo deseas verlos muertos, que no piensas que es lo único que te queda de ella, - le dijo haruka molesto -

no, te equivocas, eso engendros me quitaron lo único que he amado en la vida y se los advierto mas les vale que se mueran antes y no salgan de aquí por que en cuanto eso sucede los llevare a un casa de huérfanos y los dejare ahí

descuida yaten eso jamás sucederá, tu no tienes ningún derecho sobre ellos y yo me encargare de que no los vuelvas a ver jamás, - le dijo zafiro -

yaten por que no tratas de calmarte amor, ven vamos a que tomes un poco de aire

déjame lita, tu no tienes idea de cómo me siento, me siento tan culpable, yo que la amaba con todo mi ser, la deje por ti, por que pudo mas mi pasión y mi lujuria que mi amor por ella

tómala eso si calienta, - dijo pris -

amor por favor, -apenada le dijo lita -

lita en serio, debí darme cuenta que la amaba mas que a nada debí pedirle perdón de rodillas

no es justo que me digas eso, después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos

lita lo nuestro no ha sido mas que placer y lujuria, yo la amaba y la deje ir, y eso jamás me lo voy a perdonar

pero no te pongas así, lita no se merece esas palabras, ella te ama, - le dijo rei -

lita perdóname, perdón a todos, necesito salir y asimilar que dafne esta muerta discúlpenme

no te preocupes, solo recuerda que yo te amo si, - tristemente le dijo lita -

Yaten se fue del hospital demasiado afectado por la noticia y dejando a sus amigos muy preocupados, abordo su automóvil saliendo a toda velocidad de paris, yaten lloraba desconsolado mientras conducía, el saber que jamás volvería a ver a su pequeña mariposa lo estaba matando, aun cuando sabia que estaba con zafiro verla de lejos lo hacia feliz, su corazón se llenaba de odio hacia sus niños, esos bebes que luchaban por vivir y a los que el odiaba y creía culpables de la muerte de su madre.

Conducía a toda velocidad sobre una carretera oscura y sola sin saber exactamente a donde ir, lo único que deseaba era correr y gritar

Sacar ese dolor que lo ahogaba, sin darse cuenta una curva lo saco de la carretera haciendolo caer por un barranco, el auto giro y giro mientras en su interior el conductor estaba inconciente, cuando el auto llego al fondo del barranco yaten estaba muerto con el rostro cubierto de sangre, instantes después el auto exploto.

Habian pasado casi 2 horas desde que yaten se fue, en el hospital las cosas estaban un poco mas calmadas, nicora estaba haciendo lo necesario para que el cuerpo de su hija le fuera entregado, las chicas estaban en el jardín del hospital serena tenia algo muy importante que decirles.

me siento tan vacía, como si algo se hubiera ido con ella, -decia pris tristemente -

si la verdad jamás pensé que viviría la muerte de una ustedes, - agrego amy -

cuando creí que serena estaba muerta mi mundo se hizo pedazos

si yo sentí lo mismo pris y una inmensa felicidad volvió a mi cuando supe que vivía, aunque no me recordara

si es verdad amy pero al menos estaría junto a nosotras, creí que volveríamos a estar juntas pero ahora ya no seremos las 4 mosqueteras jamás, - las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas -

lamento haberme olvidado de ustedes durante este tiempo, - dijo serena -

espera serena cuando estabas con dafne en su cuarto me dio la impresión que recordaste ademas acabas de decir este tiempo ¿es así?

si, así es pris mientras conducía hacia aquí a mi mente volvieron los recuerdos de mis amigas, ademas mientras dormia tuve sueños extraños con ustedes

entonces aun no recuerdas lo demás

no amy, mi mente ahora las recuerda a ustedes, nuestras aventuras, fantasías, travesuras, ¿las recuerdan?

si como olvidarlas estábamos locas, - dijo pris -

Por un instante la tristeza se borro de sus rostros las chicas se abrazaron y rieron haruka, taiki, darien y touya se acercaron a ellas y las vieron felices.

se ven tan lindas sonriendo, - dijo taiki -

amor estamos felices recordando viejos tiempos, - amy lo abrazo -

¿ y eso?, - pregunto haruka abrazando a pris -

serena recordó a sus amigas ósea nosotras amor

¿en serio? princesita me alegro mucho en serio

Gracias haruka

bien serena, es un gran avance para ti que recuerdes a tus amigas, dentro de poco recordaras todos, - le dijo touya friamente –

¿y a ti que te pasa hermanito no te da gusto?

si traviesa por supuesto, el que serena las recuerde es un gran avance

si la verdad eso nos hace muy feliz, - agrego pris -

bueno pues venimos por ustedes para llevarlas a casa, lo de dafne tardara y deben descansar sobre todo tu serena, - les dijo taiki -

si lo se

oigan pero serena a ¿ donde ira?, - pregunto pris -

no se preocupen nosotros nos encargaremos de ella

serena tiene una casa y una familia a donde debe llegar touya

haruka amor no empieces, serena no quiere regresar

será mejor que nos vayamos, deben descansar mañana será un día muy pesado, además nuestros padres las esperan, - dijo darien cambiando el tema -

si esta bien además hace frió, vienes serena

si en un momento pris, tengo que hablar con touya un segundo

oki nena

Los chicos se marcharon dejándolos solos.

¿que sucede serena?

¿por que ya no me dices ángel ya no lo soy?

tu ya no quieres serlo

Serena se mordió el labio y miro a al chico por un segundo, recordó la escena de la biblioteca con darien, serena solo se echo a los brazos de el.

perdóname por favor, me porte como una niña tonta y caprichosa ademas no soporto tu frialdad me duele mucho

serena a mi me dolió mas que a ti llevarte a la hacienda de tu padre, y no verte, pero era por tu bien, necesitas recordar y solo con ellos lo lograras, y ya lo ves las recordaste a ellas, - reconfortandola con un abrazo -

por favor no me dejes te he echado mucho de menos no verte me ha hecho sentirme vacía, perdóname por favor

con todo el corazón mi ángel

Durante unos segundos permanecieron abrazados touya estaba feliz de tener a su ángel de nuevo con el, el chico la miro y la beso la pequeña correspondió a su beso abrazando su cuello y acariciando su melena.

Minutos después la pareja entraba a la sala de espera donde estaban los demás, darien fijo su mirada en ellos y la ira y los celos se comenzaron a apoderar de el al verlos abrazados y felices.

El sonido de su celular lo saco de su pensamiento, darien contesto, cuando de pronto su cara reflejo un gesto de dolor y preocupación, cuando colgó el teléfono darien estaba desencajado

¿quien era chiba? ¿que sucede?, - pregunto haruka -

si amor ¿que pasa?, te has puesto muy pálido

era la policía

¿la policía? ¿por que hijo? ¿que sucedió?, - le pregunto su padre –

yaten………tuvo un accidente

chiba no inventes, ¿pero esta bien verdad?

No taiki, desafortunadamente no sobrevivió

Queeeeeeeeeeee, - fue la voz al unisono de todos -

pero, pero eso no puede ser, por favor dime que no, - dijo lita angustiada -

lita lo siento, pero es así, demonios

nooooooooo, yaten noooooooooooo, por favor

pobre lita, me caerá muy mal pero pobre debe estarla pasando muy mal, - se dijo pris para si -

pero no puede ser, primero dafne y ahora el, pero que hicimos para que nos pase esto, - dijo haruka -

tengo que ir a identificar lo que quedo del cuerpo de yaten

como que lo que quedo del cuerpo darien

el auto se incendio taiki

nooooo, yateeeeeeen, - dejandose caer de rodillas lita comenzo a llorar -

nosotros vamos contigo chiba, - dijo haruka -

pero será muy desagradable

haruka tiene razón, yaten ha sido nuestro amigo, debemos ir contigo, - agrego haruka -

yo también iré con ustedes

zafiro pero tu……………..

pero nada darien, cierto es que no era de mi agrado pero es el padre de los niños

esta bien vamos, - dijo haruka caminando a la salida -

Diego: darien hazte cargo de todo y por los gastos no te preocupes

si papa ya lo había pensado

Los chicos abandonaron el hospital, eli trataba de localizar a ana para darle la mala noticia, sin imaginarse que la chica ya venia de regreso en un tren de Lyón a Paris, pues había recibido el mensaje de lo que sucedía con dafne.

Ya eran casi las 4 de la mañana todos seguían en el hospital mientras los chicos estaban en el forense reconociendo lo que quedaba del cuerpo de yaten, estaban sumamente afectados, habían sido amigos toda su vida, jamás imaginaron que vivirían algo tan doloroso y que la muerte los separaría de esa forma tan inesperada.

Ana por su parte llegaba al hospital buscando a eli y diamante algo preocupada por el estado de salud de dafne.

ana por fin, creí que no habías recibido el mensaje

si eli lo recibi, lo que sucede es que mi vuelo se retraso, y tuve que hacer escala en roma y de ahí tomar un tren a paris y luego a Lyón para recibir el mensaje llegando a Lyón y enterarme que estaban aquí, pero bueno dime como esta dafne

Eli, serena, diamante y touya se miraron entre si, había llegado el momento de decirle las cosas a ana, y decirle que su único hermano estaba muerto.

¿que sucede?, ¿por que se miran así?

eli, pss es que sabes las cosas se complicaron un poco

¿Por qué? ¿sucedió algo malo?, ¿los bebes están bien?, por dios diamate ¿ que paso?

veras lo que sucede es que, dafne

a ver diamante ¿que me quieres decir?, ¿que dafne esta muerta?

pues si, lo acabas de decir

¿pero como?, si estaba bien, ¿que paso?

Diamante le contó a su amiga sobre la caída de Dafne, lo que paso en el parto, y el estado de los bebes, la joven no lo creía, su muerte la dejo sin palabras, y aun le faltaba saber la peor parte.

nena pero aun te falta saber algo mas

¿que cosa diamante?

pues veras, esto quizá te afecte un poco mas

dime que no tiene que ver con mi hermano

ana……………………..- mientras miraba a los demás -

¿que paso? diamante, chicos por favor díganme que sucedió con yaten

amiga, es algo difícil de decir

al grano serena, quiero saber que paso

yaten tuvo un accidente automovilístico, - le dijo diamante -

que, - empezaba a sentir sus piernas flácidas -, ¿pero esta bien verdad?,¿ esta aquí en el hospital cierto?, - sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de agua salada -

no nena, desafortunadamente yaten murió

no, touya dime que no es cierto, yaten es mi hermano, es el único que tengo, - las lagrimas salían y salían por sus ojos sin que ella pudiera detenerlas -, que voy a hacer sin el, perdí a mis padres, y ahora a el, que voy a hacer ahora, me he quedado sola

no ana no lo digas sabes que estamos nosotros y no estas sola, no lo estarás jamás, siempre estaremos contigo amiga

Ana solo se abrazo a serena para llorar por el inmenso dolor que sentía al haber perdido a su hermano, serena la abrazo fuertemente mientras le decía palabras de consuelo al oído, su padre y touya la miraban conmovidos, kenji se sentía feliz de ver que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado su capacidad de amar a los demás no se había perdido, touya se sentía orgulloso de su ángel, pues a pesar de su dolor ella seguía con ese corazón puro y esa alma llena de luz

Después de un rato eli llego con un te para ana, quien ya estaba un poco mas tranquila, el celular de diego sonó, era darien avisando que todo estaba listo, diana y nicora también llegaron anunciando que el cuerpo de dafne ya les seria entregado.

Todos los que estaban en el hospital decidieron ir a sus casas a descansar un rato y cambiarse de ropa, serena y sus amigos volvieron a lyon era obvio que la princesita no aceptaria ir a la casa de nadie en paris y menos a la de su padre.


	33. Chapter 33

**MIS NIÑAS PERDON X LA DEMORA LO SE LAS HE TENIDO EN SUSPENSO DOS SEMANAS DE VERDAD LO SIENTO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPI Y YA SABEN DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, PORRAS, CHISMES Y DEMAS DESPUES DE ESTE CAPI EL FINAL ESTA AUN MAS CERCA Y LAS COSAS COMIENZAN A PONERSE INTERESANTES, EL SECRETO DE REI YA ESTA A UN PASO DE SER REVELADO…**

**ASI QUE DISFRUTENLO.**

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

**DOS HERMOSAS ESTRELLAS COMIENZAN A BRILLAR EN EL FIRMAMENTO.**

Cerca del medio día todos llegaron a la funeraria, serena y sus amigos llegaron en seguida, ana seguía devastada por el dolor de la muerte de su hermano

La funeraria estaba llena de flores blancas, alcatraces las favoritas de dafne, y rosas muchas de ellas, todos estaban adentro vestidos de blanco para ella, ya estaban bastante devastados como para usar un color tan deprimente como el negro

Su madre estaba desgarrada, el dolor de perderla era inmenso, los padres de las niñas también estaban destrozados, conocieron a dafne desde que nació era como una hija para todos, el dolor de nicora era compartido por todos ellos.

no es justo, la verdad no se como la vida se ha ensañado tanto con nosotras, dafne no merecía morir

vamos pris debemos tener resignación, dios sabe por que hace las cosas

¿resignación?, por dios amy no me hables de esa palabra tan estupida y vacía en estos momentos es lo que menos quiero, dafne tenia 2 razones por las cuales quedarse no tenia que morir

nena no hay nada que hacer, solo nos resta pedirle a dios nos de la fuerza para afrontar su muerte, además debemos estar enteras para ayudar a zafiro con esos bebes, que son los menos culpables de esa muerte

es que no, no me resigno amy, maldita sea no me resignare jamás, primero serena, y ahora ella

pero yo no estoy muerta pris

pero es como si lo estuvieras serena, no recuerdas nada, estas lejos de nosotras, es lo mismo

pris las recuerdo a ustedes que es lo importante

no serena no es lo importante, olvidaste quien eres, y así nos olvidaste a nosotras y de no ser por dafne, por que esta muerta jamás te habrías acordado de nosotras, eres egoísta

amiga no crees que estas siendo un poco injusta

injusta, injusta, quien es la injusta aquí amy, ella se fue sin ni siquiera decirnos adiós, nos tuvo meses con la angustia de no saber de ella, nosotras que fuimos las únicas que la apoyamos y creímos en ella y todo para que, para que la señorita desapareciera de todo y de todos y regresara muy quitada de la pena diciendo que no nos recuerda, además se tuvo que morir una de nosotras para que la princesa se acordara de nosotras de lo contrario jamás se habría acordado de quienes éramos en su vida

sabes que Priscila entiendo tu dolor, y entiendo que estés enojada con la vida, pero la verdad no me voy a quedar a escuchar tus reproches, por que no tengo ganas de discutir, así que me voy con los demás

que cómodo serena, últimamente se te hace costumbre huir de todo lo que no te gusta

Priscila por favor, dentro de poco traerán el cuerpo de dafne, compórtate

¿Priscila que? amy, lo lamento pero es lo que siento, ya deberían estar acostumbradas

Y dicho esto la chica salio muy enojada hacia el jardín, pris no acostumbraba fumar era algo que no iba con ella, pero en esa ocasión sus nervios estaban muy alterados así que encendió un cigarrillo para intentar calmarlos mientras caminaba por todo el jardín con el rostro lleno de lagrimas.

no entiendo su actitud, en serio me saco de onda

hay que entenderla lo de dafne la afecto demasiado, amy voy con ana un momento la verdad esta muy mal por lo de yaten digo después de todo es su hermano

si yo mientras voy a buscar a pris a ver si ya se calmo

Las chicas se separaron mientras amy salía a buscar a su amiga, serena entraba a un privado con un te para ana, quien estaba acompañada de diamante y eli, ana estaba inconsolable

toma preciosa, este tecito te hará bien

gracias pero no quiero nada serena

tómatelo nena te sentirás mejor

no quiero eli en serio, quiero dormir y despertar y darme cuenta que es una horrible pesadilla

ana por favor tómalo necesitas tranquilizarte, - le suplico serena -

es que no se que voy a hacer ahora sin el, yaten era mi hermano era el único que tenia, lo único que me quedo de mi familia y ya no lo tengo, un maldito y estupido accidente me lo arrebato, no es justo, - comenzaba a llorar desconsolada -

llora preciosa, desahógate, saca todo el dolor que sientes, no te lo quedes que te hará mas daño, - le pedia serena abrazandola -

es que no puedo, este dolor es inmenso, no me imagino la vida sin el, me arrepiento tanto de haber dejado que el maldito modelaje me absorbiera tanto, siempre viajando, siempre trabajando, y yaten siempre solo, nos veíamos tan poco, aunque estábamos en contacto, pero no era lo mismo, debí estar cerca de el mas tiempo

pero tu como sabias nena, tu solo viviste y trabajaste como creiste era correcto, además tenias que pensar en tu futuro

pues debí saberlo, el trabajo no lo es todo ni el dinero, a mi ya no me sirve de nada por que perdí lo único que tenia, al único hermano que me dio la vida, , seguía llorando en los brazos de serena-

preciosa se que en estos momentos no hay palabras que te consuelen, que diga lo que diga nada aliviara tu dolor, perder a alguien tan cercano debe ser un dolor indescriptible, pero solo recuerda que estoy contigo que te quiero mucho y que siempre estaré junto a ti, que seré como una estrella que cuidara de ti y que no estas sola, jamás lo estarás

cierto serena tiene razon nos tienes a nosotros nena, diamante y yo no te dejaremos sola jamás, pero por favor tranquilízate, nos partes el alma, no sabemos que hacer para consolarte, - le dijo eli -

solo abrácenme, por favor necesito tanto saber que no estoy sola en este momento que siento que mi vida se va con la de el

Las chicas abrazaron a su amiga mientras ella lloraba con todo el dolor que podía sentir por perder a su único hermano, diamante que había salido para dejar a ana desahogarse con mas confianza, estaba con touya, ambos permanecían en completo silencio, en ese instante darien entraba a la funeraria con una urna de madera donde permanecían las cenizas de yaten, el féretro con el cuerpo de dafne también entraba a la funeraria

será mejor que vaya por ellas

si estoy de acuerdo diamante

Las chicas salieron a la sala de velación minutos despues de que diamante entro por ellas, y un gran nudo se hizo en la garganta de serena al ver entrar el féretro de su amiga en medio de aplausos, mientras amy buscaba a pris en el jardín pero no la encontró la chica estaba afuera sentada en la banqueta con la mirada perdida en la nada, su amiga se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado

el cuerpo de dafne llego

si, lo vi cuando lo bajaron de la carroza

debemos entrar pris

no quiero, no estoy lista para verla en una caja

pero tampoco puedes quedarte aquí sola

quiero desaparecer, dios han sido demasiadas cosas en un corto tiempo

Alguien se acerco a la chicas, amy lo noto y se levanto, el volvía a sentarse junto a ella y unos brazos que ella conocía muy bien la cobijaron, como única respuesta ella solo se echo a ellos, aferrandose como si temiera perderlos

amor ¿que sucede?, ¿por que estas aquí?

por que no tengo valor para entrar y ver a dafne en una caja

¿quieres que nos quedemos aquí hasta que te sientas mejor?

haruka, dime, júrame que no me vas a dejar jamás, júrame que nunca te voy a perder, que nunca dejaras de amarme

mi niña pero que cosas se te ocurren, jamás dejare de amarte eres mi vida, mi luz, mi pasión, ya no concibo mi vida sin ti un solo instante

es que no se, con todo lo que ha pasado, tengo mucho miedo de perder a la gente que amo

no digas eso nena, no perderás a nadie, jamás, además yo siempre estaré junto a ti

haruka

dime

abrazame amor, por favor abrázame

Por largo rato pris estuvo abrazada de haruka, sentía tanta seguridad en sus brazos, no quería, no deseaba volver al lugar donde estaba su amiga inerte ajena a todo lo que sucedía, mientras tanto en el interior, ana lloraba abrazada a la urna que minutos antes darien le había entregado, la pequeña se desplomo al recibirla, un enorme y agudo dolor se apodero de su cuerpo, sintió que las piernas no le respondían, no podía caminar, no podía dar un paso hacia donde debía depositar las cenizas, sus amigos estuvieron con ella, serena era observada por todos, cada movimiento de la princesita era cuidadosamente examinado sobre todo por su padre.

Lita también estaba destrozada, su rostro mostraba una mezcla de emociones un profundo dolor por perder al hombre que tanto amaba, pero una inmensa culpa, en el fondo se sentía responsable de su muerte y eso no se lo perdonaba, ella quería lastimar a dafne, que sus bebes no nacieran pues sabia que yaten la dejaría en cuanto los viera, jamás quiso matarla, sin embargo se dejo llevar por su ira, sus celos, y su temor a quedarse sola, ahora cargaba en su conciencia ambas muertes, rei y seiya la observaban detenidamente, no entendían que sucedía en su interior pero no les gustaba.

Después de un rato poco a poco todos volvían a la calma, ana ayudada por eli deposito las cenizas de yaten en un pequeño pedestal junto al féretro de dafne

Zafiro estaba junto a su ataúd que estaba abierto, en el Dafny como el la llamaba estaba hermosa sus manos estaban depositadas sobre su vientre, tenia un bello vestido blanco largo, su cabello tenia una diadema blanca de listón y pequeñas florecitas blancas, poco maquillaje, que la hacían lucir dulce, tierna, además una inmensa paz se reflejaba en su rostro, el joven no dejaba de acariciar el cristal que lo cubría

**QUE VOY A HACER SIN TI CUANDO TE VAYAS**

**QUE VOY A HACER SIN TI CUANDO NO ESTES**

**MI BARCA SE IRA ANCLADA EN OTRA PLAYA**

**Y TU VAS A OLVIDAR MIS NOCHES JUNTO A TI**

**QUE VOY A HACER SIN TI CUANDO ME ENCUENTRE SOLO**

**Y QUIERA ESTAR CONTIGO Y YA NO PUEDA SER**

**MI ANHELO SERA NADA EN LA DISTANCIA**

**Y MI VOZ SE PERDERA EN OTRO AMANCER**

**QUE VOY A HACER SIN TI CUANDO AMANEZCA EL DIA**

**QUE VOY A HACER SIN TI AL DESPERTAR**

**MIS MANOS APRETADAS A TU AUSENCIA**

**QUE VOY A HACER SIN TI MI AMOR SI TE VAS**

**QUE VOY A HACER SIN TI, SI TODO SE DERRUMBA**

**DESPUES DE CONOCERTE QUE VOY A HACER SIN TI**

**EL SOL SE OLVIDARA DE MI VENTANA**

**Y SUMIDO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS QUEDARE**

Diamante se acerco a su hermano

vamos hermano, vamos a tomar un poco de aire, no te hace bien estar aquí

no, quiero estar con ella, necesito que mis ojos se llenen de su imagen para verla siempre, necesito grabarla en mi memoria por siempre, que ella sepa que estoy aquí

ella lo sabe zafiro, dafne esta en este momento aquí ella sabe del dolor que hay en tu alma y en la nuestra, pero ven vamos hazme caso, además recuerda tu promesa, no puedes derrumbarte tienes 2 razones muy poderosas para salir adelante

En ese momento zafiro recordó a los bebes que luchaban por su vida, recordó que ahora ellos eran su responsabilidad, que dependían de el, y miro a su hermano para después salir con el al jardín, donde estaba touya, que al mirarlo lo abrazo

solo quiero que sepas que estoy contigo, zafiro

lo se gracias touya te lo agradezco

Dentro de la sala todo permanecía quieto, ana y eli estaban en un sillón en silencio al igual que los demás que también estaban en los sillones, serena miraba por una ventana, comenzaba a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza, su mente comenzaba a llenarse de imágenes que ella no comprendía aun, darien se acerco a ella, ofreciéndole una taza de café.

¿ estas bien?

si gracias, - recibiendo el café -

¿segura te sientes bien?

si de verdad, ¿por que me lo preguntas?

por que en tu estado emocional este tipo de eventos te puede acarrear una crisis nerviosa, me preocupas serena, - acercandose demasiado a ella -

pues no deberías, tal vez a rei no le guste mucho después de todo eres su esposo,

pero a mi solo me preocupa lo que pienses tu

- ella comenzaba a sentirse muy nerviosa -, darien tengo novio lo olvidaste, además no es el lugar ni el momento

Rei se había percatado de los hechos y de nuevo comenzó a ponerse furiosa, pero esta vez tuvo a alguien nuevo con quien descargar su ira, salio hacia el jardín donde estaban los chicos

hola chicos, zafiro ¿te sientes mejor?,

si rei gracias

me alegro te vi salir con diamante y pensé que te habías puesto mal y digo no es para menos

si gracias, estoy bien necesitaba tomar aire

yo también, la verdad es que adentro me estaba ahogando y después de ver a mi marido coqueteando con serena pues me sentí un poco ofendida

Rei acertó con la estocada, noto como touya y diamante se miraban entre si, pudo percibir el coraje y los celos en el chico.

rei es que tu no respetas ni el lugar ni la ocasión

zafiro, a mi me duele mucho lo de dafne y yaten pero me duele mas que mi marido no pierda oportunidad de coquetear con otra, que no me respete, en fin voy por un café alguien quiere algo

no gracias rei, - le dijo zafiro molesto -

bueno pues entonces ya regreso

pero en serio que es toda una viborita esta niña

si lo se diamante, rei es algo especial y no te imaginas cuanto

no creerás en sus palabras o si touya , vamos serena no recuerda nada respecto a su pasado

confió en ella zafiro, en quien no confió es en darien, se que hará todo lo posible para acercarse a ella, aprovechando su estado emocional, en fin no es el momento, por que no mejor entramos

si vamos, - agrego diamante -

Minutos después la sala estaba llena de gente, los amigos del colegio de las chicas comenzaron a llegar, gente que conocía a dafne y yaten hicieron su arribo al velatorio poco a poco se lleno de flores, haruka y pris también entraron después de que ella se tranquilizo, en cuanto touya vio a serena la abrazo, la joven no hizo otra cosa que corresponder al abrazo del chico mientras darien se llenaba de celos, daría la mitad de su vida por ser el que abrazara a la joven

Los minutos transcurrían y las gente iba y venia con flores para dafne y yaten, las mosqueteras, los chicos, y sus padres seguían en silencio, sin poder creer aun que dafne y yaten estuvieran ahí, pris, amy y serena se acercaron por fin a la caja de la pequeña, al verla solo se abrazaron entre ellas, mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

saben me cuesta tanto trabajo creer que nunca mas la veremos con nosotras

la vida es muy injusta, la gente que debe quedarse es la que se va amy

si, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer pris

pues no, sigo sin poder aceptar, no quiero , - se alejo a refugiarse en los brazos de haruka -

Amy tampoco pude estar mas tiempo, y al igual que pris busco el consuelo en los brazos de su esposo, serena seguía junto a ella, mirando a su amiga, mientras en su cabeza los recuerdos de ellas 2 se mezclaban entre si, touya se acerco a ella y coloco su mano en la de serena que reposaba en el cristal.

fuimos amigas desde que nacimos, siempre compartimos todo, la voy a extrañar mucho,

lo se mi ángel, pero vivirá siempre en tu mente y en tu corazón

por que se debe morir la gente buena touya, y mas cuando tiene tanto por hacer en su vida, ella tenia que ver crecer a sus bebes, estaba tan feliz cuando supo que iba a tenerlos

así es la vida mi ángel, dafne vivió y aprendió lo que tenia que vivir en esta vida, cumplió su misión era el momento para irse

sabes aun cuando sigo sin recordar lo que paso y por que me fui de Paris lamento no haber estado con ella, lamento tanto haberla dejado

mi ángel no te culpes no te hace bien, anda vamos a sentarnos tampoco es bueno que tengas emociones fuertes

Los chicos fueron a la salita, mientras la gente mostraba sus condolencias a nicora y ana, las horas pasaron, el reloj marco las 5:30, la hora había llegado dentro de unos minutos el cortejo partiría al cementerio donde descansarían los restos de ambos, ana tomo entre sus manos la urna con las cenizas de yaten y después de darle un beso las coloco dentro del féretro de ella justo a sus pies y deposito sobre la urna un hermoso crucifijo de oro, después nicora se acerco y deposito en las manos de su niña una medalla de la virgen Maria para después darle la bendición a su pequeña, zafiro se acerco y tras darle un beso en su frente y decirle lo mucho que la amaba coloco de nuevo el cristal, para cerrar para siempre el féretro de Dafne.

A las 6 en punto la carroza salía de la funeraria, detrás de ella una fila de automóviles la seguían.

Al filo de las 6:30 la carroza entraba al cementerio, después de unos minutos se detuvo, los autos hicieron lo mismo y la gente comenzó a bajar de ellos, darien, haruka, taiki, zafiro, diamante y touya se encargaron de llevar sobre sus hombro el féretro hasta el lugar donde seria sepultado.

Una vez colocado en el suelo, un sacerdote le dio la bendición y tras rezar una pequeña oración, el ataúd comenzó a bajar dentro de la fosa, una lluvia de flores caía sobre el, mientras las lagrimas cubrían los rostros de los presentes, nicora, ana, lita, las mosqueteras y los chicos eran los que mas lamentaban esa perdida, las amigas caminaron hasta estar a la cabeza de dafne, cada una con una rosa en su mano, se despidieron de su amiga, y con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas las dejaron caer sobre ella, la tierra poco a poco comenzó a cubrir el ataúd, las lagrimas eran mas intensas cada vez,

Ana que estaba al lado de eli y touya se apoyaba en ellos para no caer, el dolor que su alma sentía en ese momento era indescriptible, quería morir, correr al lado de su hermano, quería despertar y darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla la peor de todas, zafiro estaba apoyado por su hermano, tenia una mirada perdida fija en la fosa observando como el féretro de su amada se cubría de tierra

Poco a poco la tierra cubrió la fosa, y todas las flores blancas que llenaron la funeraria ahora cubrían la tumba de los enamorados, se amaron intensamente, el destino los separo, y el mismo destino los volvía a reunir para siempre.

Después de unos minutos la gente comenzó a retirarse, nicora era llevada por paloma, michiru y diana hacia un auto, diamante hizo lo propio con zafiro, eli y touya estaban con ana, las únicas que seguían inmóviles en la tumba eran las mosqueteras, las tres abrazadas, un fuerte viento se dejaba sentir, un viento triste y melancólico que acariciaba sus tristes rostros nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna, las tres en completo silencio se despedían de su querida amiga.

Amy rompio de pronto ese silencio

**MIRANDO AL CIELO BUSCANDO A UN AMIGO PASADO**

**QUE SE MARCHO SIN AVISO SE LO LLEVO EL DESTINO**

**QUE CORTAS ERAN LAS HORAS CUANDO ESTABA A MI LADO**

**Y AHORA SE HACEN ETERNAS SU CORAZON SE HA DORMIDO**

**NO ME DIGAS POR FAVOR QUE NO VUELVO A VERTE**

**PUES PARA MI LA VIDA NO ES VIDA SI TU NO ESTAS JUNTO A MI**

Poco a poco serena y pris hicieron lo mismo

**RECUERDO AQUELLOS MOMENTOS QUE TAN FELICES PASAMOS**

**EN LOS QUE TU ME DECIAS YA JUNTOS TODA LA VIDA**

**MALDITA SEA LA GRACIA ES MUY INJUSTA LA VIDA**

**AHORA SOLA ME QUEDO YO SIN RUMBO Y SIN TU SONRISA.**

Con un nudo en la garganta y el rostro bañado en lagrimas las chicas se fundieron en un abrazo.


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO XXXIV**

**LA CAIDA DEL DISFRAZ**

Poco a poco las chicas se separaron y volvieron a los coches donde las aguardaban los demás, antes de marcharse pris y amy le pidieron algo a serena.

serena sabes amy y yo volveremos a conques queremos estar unos días solas antes de volver a la vida normal y a la escuela, y queremos que vengas con nosotras

lo siento pris pero yo no quiero volver además que va a pasar con haruka y taiki

taiki se va de viaje a argentina por unos días así que no creo que exista problema alguno además el se va a sentir mas tranquilo sabiendo que no estoy sola

serena estaremos solo nosotras, creo que después de lo que hemos vivido en estos días lo merecemos, acepta si

yo creo que deberías ir con ellas ángel, necesitas un tiempo con ellas y para ti

pero es que touya……….

pero nada estar un tiempo con tus amigas te hará muy bien

pero quiero estar con los bebes eli, saber que pasa con ellos

por eso no te preocupes, yo me quedare con ellos, acompañare a zafiro en este trance además llevan mi sangre, lo menos que puedo hacer es cuidarlos, así que no tienes razón para no ir, - le dijo ana -

esta bien, pero prométanme que solo seremos nosotras

si, solo nosotras nos desconectaremos de todos y de todo y eso implica que tampoco touya te podrá llamar ni visitar, - bromeo amy -

mmmmm eso no me gusto pero no quedara más que acatar con tal de que mi ángel se distraiga un poco y no este triste, pero prométanme que me la van a cuidar

ay touya pero claro que te la vamos a cuidar, solo te la vamos a pervertir un rato, nos vamos a echar unos tequilitas pero de ahí no va a pasar

pero de veras pris

En ese momento taiki y haruka se reunían con ellos abrazando a sus respectivas mujercitas.

amor tus padres se marcharon igual que los demás así que voy a llevarte a tu casa, supongo que volverás a Lyón serena, - mirando a su hermana. -

si así es

¿cuando volverás a casa con nosotros tu familia?

mi familia son ellos y mi casa esta en Lyón, perdóname haruka pero por mas que digan que eres mi hermano y kenji mi padre no lo creo, no lo siento, ustedes me inspiran todo menos amor de familia

- molesto por el comentario de su hermana -, pues aunque no te guste serena eres mi hermana y tarde o temprano tendrás que recordarlo aunque no quieras, vamonos pris, adiós a todos

ok, nos vemos mañana, adiós chicos

amy mi vida creo que también debemos irnos

si cielo, bueno serena mañana pasaremos por ti cerca del medio día

oye serena que bueno que decidiste ir con las chicas, les hará bien estar solas además mientras este de viaje me sentiré muy tranquilo por que amy no va a estar sola y triste

pues espero no arrepentirme taiki, chicos nos vamos, la verdad estoy muy cansada y quiero salir de este lugar

si estoy de acuerdo con serena, yo también estoy muy cansada y los cementerios me deprimen – dijo eli -

¿y ana?, ¿donde esta?

se fue con zafiro y nicora, volvieron al hospital a ver como estaban los bebes, - agrego diamante -

pobre ana, le esperan días muy difíciles, - dijo amy -

si amor pero zafiro y nicora estarán ahí entre los tres saldrán adelante, además cuentan con todo nuestro apoyo, bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, mi vuelo sale muy temprano y debes descansar amy

Los amigos se despidieron, amy y taiki abordaron su automóvil y se marcharon mientras touya y los demás partieron rumbo a Lyón.

Al día siguiente cerca de las 2 de la tarde pris y amy llegaban por serena a la panadería de eli, tras despedirse de touya y de eli las 3 chicas abordaron el auto de pris y enfilaron rumbo a belcastel, al llegar a conques los empleados ayudaron a bajar las maletas de las chicas que eran bastantes de por si, minutos después las niñas estaban en la habitación que han compartido desde siempre acomodando sus cosas y disfrutando de una rica limonada que luna les preparo, ella era la única persona de Paris que estaría con ellas a petición de kenji.

quien diría que volveríamos aquí tan pronto y por circunstancias tan tristes

si es cierto pris, pensar que hace unos días dafne estaba con nosotros planeando como seria su vida ahora que llegaran sus bebes

es increíble, la vida se te va en un instante, - decia pris tristemente -

oigan se que es muy duro pero vinimos aquí a relajarnos y no a ponernos tristes o ya lo olvidaron

si tienes razón serena, vaya hasta que tu única neurona pensó amiga

óyeme respeta mis canas, - y le lanza una almohada -

pero que dije, si solo he dicho la verdad, siempre hemos sabido que tienes una sola neurona serena, - regresándole la almohada -

amy defiéndeme, - lanzándole la almohada a ella -

a mi no me embarren en sus broncas, - lanzándole la almohada a pris -.

Y así sin darse cuenta las amigas se enfrascaron en una guerra campal de almohadazos, por una largo rato jugaron y rieron hasta que vencidas por el hambre bajaron a degustar la rica merienda que luna les tenia preparada, para después subir a su habitación y tras conversar por un rato mas, las pequeñas se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar salieron a cabalgar después de un largo camino recorrido llegaron a un lugar secreto que solo ellas conocían.

Era un hermoso lugar donde se encontraba una pequeña gruta de donde nacía una pequeña cascada que caía en una poza donde solían nadar, que a su vez caía en un pequeño riachuelo que conforme avanzaba se convertía en un caudaloso río de agua cristalina que atravesaba todo belcastel.

la gruta de la cascada, (así llamaban ellas a su lugar secreto), creí que no volvería jamás

no olvidaste este lugar por lo que veo

no pris, recuerdo que veníamos de niñas y lo descubrimos por accidente

si así es, y desde ese día lo volvimos nuestro lugar secreto, juramos que nadie vendría jamás y lo hemos cumplido hasta ahora, - decia amy -

en este lugar están nuestros más grandes secretos, nuestras fantasías y por supuesto aquí planeamos miles de nuestras travesuras, - recordo pris -

Las chicas descendieron de sus caballos y caminaron hacia un montón de piedras que estaban al inicio de la gruta justo donde nacía la cascada, ese era el sitio donde ellas se sentaban siempre que estaban ahí, las rocas del consejo era el nombre que tenia ese lugar.

serena, quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que te dije en el velatorio, lo siento nena, estaba muy afectada por lo de dafne, y además era algo que tenia guardado desde que te fuiste, nena estaba muy enojada, no entendía como no me buscaste, como no me dijiste que sucedía, me dolió en el alma que te fueras así

no tengo nada que disculparte pris se que no debí marcharme así, realmente no recuerdo que sucedió ni por que me fui pero supongo que debió ser algo muy fuerte como para irme de casa

amiga ¿no te gustaría recordar y saber que sucedió realmente?, - pregunto amy -

no, se que mi amnesia es psicológica bueno eso ha dicho touya, pero la verdad es algo que no quiero recordar, me imagino que no es nada agradable como para que halla bloqueado mi mente

psssss la verdad si han sucedido cosas muy fuertes , - añadio pris -

chicas por que no hablamos de otra cosa, realmente no quiero charlar si voy a recordar o no

ok me parece bien, así que la última que se meta al agua es un huevo podrido, - tras lo que pris salto a la poza -

Las chicas se miraron entre si y siguieron a pris hacia la poza de agua, durante un largo rato las amigas nadaron y disfrutaron el momento, cerca del atardecer volvían a la hacienda, después de darse un baño y merendar, las niñas se dispusieron a tener una noche de terror viendo un sinfín de películas genero que a pris y amy les encantaba, cosa que a serena no la hizo muy feliz.

Los días pasaron y las mosqueteras cabalgaban, caminaban por los viñedos, se asoleaban o nadaban en la alberca, sin olvidarse de sus momentos para ellas, serena tenia dolores de cabeza y lapsos de sueño frecuentes, ella no le había dicho nada a sus amigas pero la princesita había comenzado a recordar, recordó su infancia, su vida con haruka y kenji, el colegio, darien, todo justo hasta el momento en que rei apareció en su vida, la niña se sentía muy confundida, kenji y haruka le seguían dando esa sensación de miedo al igual que darien, aunque no podia ocultar esos sentimientos de amor hacia ellos, después de todo habia recordado que eran su familia.

Llegaba el final de su estancia en conques, el ultimo fin de semana que pasarían ahí, las niñas estaban mas tranquilas y resignadas a no volver a ver a dafne, ese sábado por la mañana habían salido a cabalgar como todos los días, y llegaron cerca del medio día, después de dejar sus caballos en los establos caminaban de regreso a conques.

ay estoy muerta juro que me voy a meter a la cama y me quedare ahí todo el día

psss dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo pris

por que lo dices amy

mmmmm será por que tenemos visitas, - dijo serena señalando los autos de sus padres en la entrada -

ay no, se acabo la paz y tranquilidad, pero que hacen aquí si ya el martes llegabamos

pues no tengo idea pris y la verdad a mi no me hace nada feliz que esten aquí

Las mosqueteras llegaron hasta la sala de la hacienda donde las esperaban todos sus padres

hola mis niñas como están, - dándole un beso a pris -

bien ma, no te ofendas pero dime ¿que hacen aquí?

como que, las extrañábamos, - dijo diana acercándose a amy y besándola

mami pero si el martes llegábamos a casa – añadio amy -

oigan tenemos días de no saber ni como están creen que no tenemos ganas de verlas son nuestra niñas, - agrego diego -

pero si no estas feliz de verme dímelo y me voy mi pequeña

haruka, amor como puedes decir eso si te extrañaba mucho, - lanzándose a sus brazos -

vaya no cabe duda que cuando llega el amor los padres pasamos a segundo término

si tienes toda la razon paloma

hola mi cielo yo también te extrañe mucho, - dijo taiki -

mi vida, estoy feliz de verte, - corrio amy a los brazos de su esposo -

y tu serena no vas a saludarme, ni siquiera me vas a dejar darte un abrazo, -dijo haruka separandose de su novia -

La joven no supo que decir mientras veía a su hermano acercarse a ella, haruka la miro y después de sonreír abrazo a su hermana, serena sintió una extraña sensación, había recordado su tiempo feliz cuando era la pequeña princesa de su casa, cuando su hermano la cuidaba y protegía, sin embargo seguía sintiendo ese miedo, tenia imágenes de el furioso pero no recordaba que había sucedido, por que esos hermosos ojos verdes la miraban con tanto odio.

Kenji al igual que los demás miraba a sus hijos conmovido, haruka y serena se separaron y el chico solo le dio un beso en su mejilla, mientras kenji también se acercaba a ella.

puedo darte un abrazo serena, - le dijo kenji -

La princesita permaneció en silencio y después de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza mientras sus brazos se abalanzaban hacia su padre.

Kenji sorprendido por la actitud de su hija correspondió a su abrazo, estrechando a su hija con todo el amor y la ternura de un padre, serena aun cuando se sentía muy Confundida por las imágenes que aun tenia borrosas, estaba feliz de estar en esos brazos que la protegían como cuando era niña.

gracias hija - dándole un beso -

vaya, vaya serena pero que recuperada te ves

ahí no, pero es que no te pudiste quedar en tu casa por una vez en tu vida rei

pris por favor , - le pidio pris -

vamos traviesa, deja de hacer berrinche y dame un abrazo

hermanito que ganas tenía de verte, abrazando a su hermano, pero dime tenias que venir con tu mujer y lita

mi traviesa por favor trata de no hacer escándalos, solo será un fin de semana

no las soporto en serio que no, pero ya que

hola serena ¿como estas?

bien darien gracias, - sintiendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas -

me dejarías darte un abrazo

Serena asintió con la cabeza, y el pelinegro se acerco a ella, serena estaba en los brazos del hombre que tanto amaba pero que tanto dolor le había causado, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, el olor del chico le recordaba miles de cosas, ella cerro sus ojos y se transporto al momento en que lo volvió a ver, darien la abrazaba sin quererla soltar, sentía la calidez de su piel y el aroma de su pequeña, la pareja se separo y el chico solo tomo el rostro de la niña y le dio un beso en la comisura de su boca, rei enfureció, todos lo notaron pero en especial pris.

que pensaría touya si viera a su novia tan acaramelada en brazos de otro, - furiosa le dijo rei -

Touya, de pronto ese nombre resonó en la cabeza de serena, que estaba haciendo ella era su novia y darien el esposo de rei, la joven se separo del pelinegro.

rei es solo un abrazo, tu comentario no viene al caso

ja y yo nací ayer, por favor darien tengo la cara pero te aseguro que no soy tonta

no temas rei, yo tengo novio y jamás lo traicionaría si eso te preocupa

pues eso espero serena

Un silencio se sintió en la sala, luna llego a decir que la comida estaba servida rompiendo esa tensión.

La comida fue un poco incomoda al principio pero poco a poco la calma volvió al lugar, nadie de los que estaban ahí imaginaban que en unas horas el caos haría estragos de nuevo.

oigan que han sabido de los bebes de dafne

están bien serena, han evolucionado de maravilla ya no están conectados a ningún aparato y si siguen así en unos días mas iran a casa

¿iran a casa de nicora? michiru

No traviesa, zafiro es su papa, nicora arreglo todo para que el y ana compartan la custodia, además vendió la casa que compartía con dafne y se mudo al edificio de zafiro, ana esta vendiendo el departamento de yaten y se mudara con el para ayudarlo con los bebes

me alegro mucho, esos bebes son unos luchadores en todos aspectos, - dijo amy -

además tus amigos serena no se han despegado del hospital y están al pendiente de ana y los bebes, sabes eli, y diamante son grandes seres humanos igual que touya, fuiste muy afortunada al encontrarlos

si lo se diego, y me siento muy feliz de tenerlos conmigo

Pris se disculpo un momento y subió a la habitación de rei, ella sabia que odiaba a serena y que en su cabeza algo tramaba para lastimarla, necesitaba encontrar algo para desenmascararla frente a todos.

Comenzó a buscar por cada rincón de la habitación con el miedo a ser descubierta, busco en cajones, debajo de la cama, en el closet pero nada, no había una sola prueba en su contra, sin embargo mientras buscaba en un cajón, lo saco de mas y se callo haciendo un estrepitoso ruido, asustada por que rei podría entrar en cualquier momento, al acomodar el cajón en su lugar descubrió un pequeño saquito negro de terciopelo que saco de su lugar y abrió, se llevo una gran sorpresa al descubrir en su interior un pequeño frasco el cual abrió.

guacala esto apesta, que será o para que será

Dentro del saco había otra cosa que pris saco, era un cuaderno que al abrir descubrió que era el diario de serena, el diario que ella tenia desde niña, en el que estaban plasmados sus sueños, sus travesuras y su dolor mas grande, la niña acomodo el cajón y salio de la habitación hacia la suya se encerró en el baño y lo abrió comenzando a hojearlo hasta que se topo con las paginas que hablaban de rei, pris sintió una gran furia al ver lo que serena escribió desde el primer momento en que rei llego a su vida, la joven comenzaba a entender muchas cosas, las paginas se detenían hasta el momento en que rei logro sacarla del equipo de equitación, siendo el poema justo la noche que salio de su casa con el cuerpo y el alma echa pedazos,lo ultimo que escribio, en la pagina siguiente estaba escrito con letras rojas "te vencí".

maldita lo sabía, esa estaba detrás de todo, pero como es que nadie se dio cuenta de ello y lo más importante como le hago para descubrirla, ay rei si supieras cuantas ganas tengo de enterrarte mis hermosas uñitas

a ver hermosa piensa, piensa, que puedes hacer, mmmmmm piensa piensa, ya se…… luna

Priscila salio de la habitación y corrió hasta la cocina donde estaba luna terminando de lavar los trastes de la comida.

hola pris ¿ se te ofrece algo?

mmmmmm si, pedirte un gran favor

a ver dime

que me digas que es esto mientras estiraba su mano

un frasquito

luna ya se que es un frasco, lo que quiero saber es lo que tiene adentro, tu nos has contado que tu madre y tu abuela se dedicaban a la elaboración de brebajes y curaciones a través de hierbas y que te heredaron un gran numero de conocimientos en el tema por eso necesito que me digas que es esto

- quien se puso seria -, ¿de donde lo sacaste?

que importa ahora solo dime que es

Luna tomo el frasco, lo abrió y lo olio, vació el contenido en un vaso de cristal donde lo observo detalladamente para introducir su dedo índice y probar un poco del liquido.

¿quien te dio este frasco?

¿descubriste que es?

primero respóndeme

estaba en el cuarto de rei

mmmm por que no me sorprende, esa mocosa es de mala sangre, tiene el alma envenenada y llena de envidia contra mi niña, debí imaginar que haría algo así

luna dime ¿que sucede?

- quien tomo aliento - , es una pócima de magia negra pris, echa con raíz de mandrágora, cedron, eucalipto y una hierba llamada cola del diablo, su función es destruir el entorno de la gente a quien se quiere perjudicar, aleja todo lo bueno que esa persona pueda tener, favoreciendo a la persona que lo usa

Pero¿ como se usa?

simplemente se vierte un poco en alguna bebida y se le da a beber a los seres que se pretenden alejar de la persona que se desea dañar, es muy efectiva y poderosa

claro eso explica los cambios en todos, mmmmm además estoy segura que lita la uso y logro alejar a yaten de dafne, mina debió de hacer lo mismo con haruka, luna pero no me explico por que con el no funciono, seguimos juntos y nos amamos

mmmm no estoy segura pero debe ser por que haruka estaba alejándose de su hermana, la pócima fue usada con ese fin y lo consiguieron, además recuerda que haruka y tu terminaron un tiempo

pero volvimos

si es cierto y creo imaginar que eso se debe a que haruka te ama y confía en ti, el amor y la confianza pris es la mejor arma contra este tipo de brujería, haruka no confiaba en serena, es mas nadie lo hizo, eso ayudo mas a rei, dejando a serena lo suficientemente vulnerable para atacarla

bueno pero algo podrás hacer para contrarrestar sus efectos

lo siento mi niña pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer contra esta pócima no hay remedio, la única forma es que la dejen de tomar

pris amor ¿ donde estabas? te he buscado por toda la hacienda, no terminaste de comer, ¿que sucede?

- quien escondió el frasco -, nada haruka, estaba pidiéndole a luna un poco de jugo, ¿que pasa? ¿para que me buscabas?

ah por que todos estamos en la sala de juegos, listos para una partida de turista y te estamos esperando

ve pris yo me encargo de tu pedido

gracias luna

La pareja abandono la cocina y se dirigieron a la sala de juegos donde la tertulia continuaba muy animada, serena no estaba, su cabeza le estallaba y se fue a descansar un poco disculpándose con todos, lita estaba muy extraña ausente apenas y había probado bocado.

¿donde estabas hija?

en la cocina papi

bueno pues comencemos les parece

tu lo has dicho chiba, - dijo taiki -

El juego comenzó y pris no podía quitarle la mirada a rei de encima, quería matarla, quería gritarle frente a todos que sabia lo que había echo.

Después de un rato lita se disculpo y se fue, rei que estaba molesta por su actitud salio tras ella, alcanzándola en la biblioteca, pris también se retiro argumentando que iba por agua y le pidió a amy que la acompañara, ya había caído la tarde y el cielo se comenzaba a teñir de oscuridad, llenandose de nubes negras y grandes relámpagos se observaban a lo lejos, era el aviso de una tormenta que se acercaba a la hacienda.

que pasa por que me pediste que te acompañara por agua, te conozco muy bien y se que el agua es el pretexto que sucede amiga

Priscila le mostró el frasco y le contó todo lo que luna le dijo, le hablo del diario y de las ultimas palabras que estaban escritas en el, amy enfureció y al igual que pris buscaron a las chicas que estaban discutiendo en la biblioteca, las mosqueteras se quedaron detrás de la puerta escuchando su discusión.

basta lita estoy harta, de tu actitud, no tengo idea de que demonios te sucede, desde que dafne y yaten se murieron estas así, y ya me estas cansando

si no me sorprende, se que no tienes corazón ni entrañas, careces de alma no te importa pasar por encima de quien sea con tal de conseguir tus metas

jajajaja mira quien habla, lita por favor no te vengas a dar baños de pureza tu y yo sabemos que tienes el alma igual de negra o que ya se te olvido que separaste a yaten y a dafne

no rei, no lo he olvidado, pero tu me obligaste recuerdas

queeee, no chiquita, yo no te puse una pistola, tu quisiste hacerlo por que odiabas a dafne y querías a yaten para ti, a mi no me eches la culpa, además de que te quejas si la pasaste muy bien con el en su cama o no

Las mosqueteras escuchaban sorprendidas y llenas de furia lo que las chicas hablaban.

nunca debí hacerte caso, jamás debí secundarte en tu idea de destruir a serena, nunca, mientras comenzaba a llorar histérica, de no hacerlo dafne estaría viva y con sus bebes

no, a mi no me eches la culpa de tus tonterías, ustedes se ofrecieron a ayudarme no se te olvide, yo iba a hacerlo todo sola y tu y mina me brindaron su ayuda, o ya olvidaste que fue mina la que nos llevo con la gitana, la idea de usar la pócima de la gitana contra esas estupidas fue de las tres, además no me explico a que viene tu histeria

a que estoy arrepentida, a que ya no puedo más con mi conciencia, a que debemos decir todo

estas loca o que te pasa, jamás óyelo bien jamás, y mas te vale que te quedes callada o quieres que te recuerde lo que te pasara si hablas, irías a hacerle compañía a mina en el infierno

y que mas da, al perder a yaten perdí lo único bueno que tenia en la vida, ya no me importa nada

ay amiga si que te pego el amor por el, estas pero histérica, mira lita ya en conclusión a mi no me importa si te mueres de dolor, pero te advierto que no abras la boca por que te mueres y sabes muy bien que si somos capaces seiya y yo de mandarte al mismo infierno.

ya los mate rei

Rei se disponía a salir de la biblioteca cuando las palabras de lita la detuvieron.

Ante esta confesión pris y amy se miraron incrédulas

pris a quien crees que se refiera

no se, pero mas le vale que no sea quien me estoy imaginando

Rei giro sobre su propio eje sorprendida por las palabras de lita.

¿que dijiste?

que yo los mate, que por mi culpa están muertos, - mientras lloraba desconsoladamente -

¿ de quien hablas lita?

de dafne, yo la empuje por la escalera, y con eso provoque que yaten tuviera ese accidente

jajajajaja jamás pensé que tuvieras semejantes agallas, jajajajaja te desiciste de un estorbo pero por que te pones así, bueno lo malo es que perdiste a yaten pero algo tenias que sacrificar, jajajajaja, lita lo genial habría sido que esos bebes también se murieran eso habría devastado mucho mas a esas tontas.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que las 2 jóvenes voltearan hacia ella mientras dos chicas completamente enfurecidas entraban al lugar y se fueran sobre lita.

repite lo que acabas de decir lita, dime por lo hiciste maldita, - le gritaba pris -

no tengo nada que decir, ustedes escucharon todo

yo si te mato, explícame por que demonios lo hiciste, que te hizo dafne,-suplicaba amy -

bueno amiga pues te dejo para que arregles tus asuntos

detente rei que no hemos terminado

yo no tengo nada que hacer en esta conversación priscila

te equivocas víbora, por que en este momento me vas a explicar por que demonios le hiciste tanto daño a serena – le dijo amy -

no cabe duda que estan locas de donde sacan semejantes historias

no te hagas, sabemos perfectamente que tu estas detrás de todo esto pero hasta aquí llegaste chiquitita

jajajajaja mira como me rió en tu cara priscila , no tienes una sola prueba de nada, ni una sola, jamás lograran demostrar nada por que todo es mentira un invento de ustedes

Pris se desespero y abofeteo a rei con toda su ira provocando que la joven cayera al piso golpeándose la cabeza, en la sala de juegos se escuchaban los gritos de las chicas lo que provoco que fueran a ver que sucedía, imaginando que era otro pleito de las mosqueteras contra rei.

te equivocas esta vez, claro que tengo pruebas para demostrarle a todos que eres una mentirosa

¿ que esta pasando aquí?, dijo darien furioso -

amor, por favor detén a tu hermana, mira como me ha puesto

¿ que sucedió?

lita y yo estábamos conversando cuando este par entro y comenzó a agredirme

por una vez en tu vida di la verdad maldita

Priscila ¿ por que lo hiciste

esta mintiendo darien, así no pasaron las cosas por dios abre los ojos, - le pedia amy -

¿que pasa?, ¿rei que te paso?

la salvaje de tu novia me puso así, esta loca

¿eso es cierto amor?

niñas sus gritos se oyen hasta la sala de juegos, - dijo diego -

pris estamos esperando que alguien de ustedes nos diga que paso, - seriamente dijo su hermano -

por lo que veo no piensas decir la verdad rei, muy bien entonces empecemos por decir lo que estaban hablando tu y lita

por mi hagan lo que quieran amy , - seguía abrazada a su aun esposo -, yo no tengo nada que perder

muy bien, por que no le preguntan a lita, ella si sabe que sucedió o no lita. – le dijo pris -

puedes decirnos que paso lita?

Lita no podía decir nada estaba aterrada y no paraba de llorar

anda lita diles que este par de viejas locas entraron aquí a agredirnos sobre todo a mi

¿eso es verdad lita?, - pregunto darien -

La joven seguía en silencio, sus ojos no dejaban de llorar, la mirada de rei no se despegaba de ella ni un instante, justo en ese momento el lugar se ilumino, un rayo había caído y una estruendoso trueno se dejo escuchar.

Ese mismo trueno despertó a serena quien de un sobresalto se incorporo en su cama, una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer, y un fuerte viento se dejaba sentir, la princesita sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y miles de imágenes se agolpaban en su mente.

Yue que sabía lo que estaba por suceder permanecía en la habitación de la pequeña sin manifestarse de alguna forma.

Serena salio de su habitación bajando al patio interior, corrió hasta la fuente mientras comenzaba a empaparse tratando de aclarar esas imágenes.

: yo hice algo en una noche como esta, algo paso lo se

Otro gran rayo ilumino el cielo y el ruido del trueno estremeció a la pequeña que en ese momento recordó todo lo que había pasado en una noche como esa

Sus recuerdos tenían orden por fin, ya recordaba todo lo que paso cuando rei llego a su casa, la noche que paso con seiya, la noche de las fotos y el día que salio de su casa, estaba empapada y con el alma llena de dolor y de un profundo rencor por todos los seres que la habían lastimado, que habían dudado de ella de la peor manera, serena comenzó a caminar hacia la casa y escucho los gritos de las chicas en la biblioteca dirigiendo sus paso hacia allá.

En la biblioteca todos esperaban la respuesta de lita

suficiente, lita por tu silencio quiere decir que rei dice la verdad y para variar las niñas volvieron a hacer de las suyas, - decia kenji con un tono de decepcion en la voz -

por dios lita habla o te juro que de mi cuenta corre que te refundas en la cárcel por lo que hiciste, - exigia amy -

ya basta!!!!, - gritaba lita mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas -, ya no puedo mas

piensa muy bien tus palabras

no rei no tengo nada que pensar, estoy harta de que pretendas gobernar mi vida como lo has hecho todo este tiempo, y no me importa si termino en el infierno eso y mas merezco, pero necesito sacar todo esto que me esta quemando el alma

¿que pasa lita?, ¿de que hablas?, - intrigado pregunto kenji -

te lo advierto lita no abras la boca

no me importa rei, ya basta ya hemos hecho mucho daño y la muerte de yaten pesa demasiado en mi, yo lo amaba mas que a mi vida y por mi culpa esta muerto

escuchen todos, hay algo que deben saber y si rei no se los dice lo haré yo

vaya ya era hora de que hicieras algo bueno por fin la verdad de todo esto saldrá a flote, - cruzada de brazos dijo pris -

lita noooooooo, . grito una voz -


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO XXXV**

**EL SECRETO ES REVELADO**

Todos miraron hacia el lugar de donde procedía esa voz y descubrieron a serena completamente empapada en la entrada de la biblioteca su rubio cabello completamente empapado se pegaba a su rostro dandole un aspecto algo fantasmal, pues ademas estaba extremadamente palida.

Serena!!!, - exclamo su padre -

lita por favor no digas nada

serena creo que ha llegado el momento de que todos se enteren de la verdad

¿de que verdad?, - decia darien -

no lita, no tienen derecho a saber nada y si alguien aquí debe contar esa verdad, esa soy yo

¿has recordado todo serena?

si, he recuperado mis recuerdos michiru y debo decir que no son nada agradables

entonces quieres decirnos de que verdad están hablando, - haruka le dijo -

anda princesita cuéntales a todos tu verdad, haber quien te cree

antes necesito saber, necesito entender, - caminaba hacia rei que la miraba fijamente -

quiero comprender por que lo hiciste rei

¿quieres comprender?, ¿quieres saber por que sucedió todo esto?

no rei, quiero saber por que me odias tanto, que te hice para que me hicieras tanto daño

Las miradas de todos se posaron en rei, que parecía ya no importarle nada, miraba a serena de una manera retadora y burlona, el momento de decirle todo había llegado.

¿de verdad quieres saber por que te odio tanto?, ¿estas dispuesta a escucharlo todo?

no solo serena quiere escucharlo todos aquí queremos saber tus razones rei, - dijo pris -

rei hija, ¿que sucede?, ¿de que se trata todo esto?

descuida tío son alucinaciones de mi prima que siempre ha creído que la odio

¿ y no es así?, desde que llegaste a mi vida no has hecho otra cosa que lastimarme, me obligaste a hacer cosas a cambio de la vida de la gente que amaba

¿te obligue?, yo jamás te dije que lo hicieras, tu lo hiciste sola

basta rei, ya estoy cansada de tus mentiras, ya estoy harta de que todos me crean la mala de la historia, cuando la única culpable de todo has sido tú

muy bien princesa, en vista de que es lo que deseas nos quitaremos la mascara todos, que se entere el mundo de la verdad, de esa verdad que tanto quieres escuchar

es cierto tienes razón, te odio, te odio mas que a nada en este mundo, por eso regrese a Paris para destruirte para hacerte pagar por todo lo que me robaste

Todos los presentes en esa sala se miraron entre si, haruka, kenji y darien no daban crédito a las palabras de rei, que estaba pasando se preguntaban, la niña que tanto defendieron y que tanto querían se había convertido en alguien a quien no conocían

rei, ¿de que demonios hablas?

yo no quería que lo supieran darien, mi cariño hacia ustedes siempre ha sido limpio la que merecía pagar por todo lo me ha hecho era serena

pero ¿que te hice?, ¿de que me acusas?

¿ de que?, por tu culpa todo lo que yo debí tener me fue arrebatado, mi madre amaba a tu padre y el a ella también, estaba destinados a estar juntos

Kenji sintió un balde de agua helada caer sobre sus hombros, una historia que el enterró hace mucho comenzaba a salir de nuevo.

Queeeee, - exclamo serena -

kaolinet mi madre estaba perdidamente enamorada de kenji, todo su mundo giraba en torno a el, vivía por el y para el, kenji también la amaba, era feliz con ella iban a casarse, hasta que tu madre apareció, ella lo arruino todo, hizo pedazos la felicidad de mi madre

Serena estaba impactada con el relato de rei, los padres de las mosqueteras se miraban entre si, después de kenji ellos conocían muy bien el pasado de el, pero jamás imaginaron que rei estuviera al tanto de todo eso.

mi madre sufrió mucho por eso, y se caso con kinomoto hermano de kenji y mi padre por despecho, nunca fueron felices peleaban todo el tiempo, mi madre siempre le reprocho que fuera un mediocre, mientras kenji triunfaba y hacia dinero como el mejor medico de Paris, mi padre se la pasaba derrochando el poco dinero que tenia, no trabaja y se la pasaba bebiendo, vivíamos en uno de los barrios mas pobres de Japón, mi madre siempre me dijo que todo lo que kenji tenia era mió y que no de ser por tu madre ella seria la esposa y yo su hija, un día mi madre se harto de la vida de miseria que nos daba mi padre y se fue, nos abandono, mi padre comenzó a beber mas y mas cada vez, odiaba a su hermano, por que mi madre siempre lo amo, lo culpaba de su miseria y del desamor de ella, un día mi padre murió en la mas absoluta pobreza, yo fui llevad a una casa de huérfanos en Japón donde crecí en la mas completa miseria mientras tu gozabas y vivías como una princesa, con una vida que no era la tuya, viví en ese hospicio hasta que seiya me rescato, el era unos de los beneficiaros de ese lugar aportaba grandes sumas de dinero

el me vio y me saco de ahi, me protegió, me dio el amor del que carecí siempre y la posición que tanto deseaba, con el volví a Paris y me dedique a buscarte por sobre todas las cosas, por eso gracias a las influencias de seiya logre entrar al colegio donde tu estudiabas

rei las cosas no fueron así, yo no amaba a tu madre, kaolinet era una gran amiga, me escuchaba, me apoyaba y estaba a mi lado pero jamás le dije que estaba enamorado de ella, por que no sucedió así

Mientes tio, ella te amaba y tu la amabas por eso volví a quitarle a ella lo que me quito a mi

rei yo no tengo la culpa de que tu vida haya sido así de desgraciada, además así como nos has contado las cosas era haruka y no yo quien te robo tu vida, el fue el primogénito de mis padres

jajajaja por lo que veo no sabes nada verdad, no tienes ni idea de quien eres en verdad

no rei, no lo hagas detente por favor, - kenji comenzo a suplicar -

¿quien soy en verdad? ¿de que hablas?

no es haruka quien me robo mi vida sino tú y ¿sabes por que?

rei no, cállate

por que haruka, debe saberlo que se entere de una vez

pero no tu, tu no eres la indicada, - suplicaba kenji -

de que me tengo que enterar rei, habla ya

tu no eres hija de kenji

Kenji solo cerro los ojos al escuchar las palabras de rei, a serena un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, sintió una gran descarga eléctrica chocar contra el.

cuando tu madre apareció en la vida de kenji, estaba embarazada de ti, kenji dejo a mi madre para casarse con Selene por lastima y compasión y para darle un apellido al bastardo que traería al mundo, para que su padre no le quitara a la criatura ni la mandara a suiza a un convento por manchar su ilustre apellido, tu madre era una cualquiera y enredo a kenji para que se casara con ella.

Las mosqueteras no entendían nada, sus padres estaban desconcertados, kenji y haruka no sabían que decir y darien miraba a rei lleno de odio y asombro.

Serena enfureció cuando dijo que su madre era una cualquiera y abofeteo a rei con toda su furia, rei enfureció y sus ojos se llenaron de odio, había herido a serena de muerte y estaba lista para darle el tiro de gracia.

La pequeña miro a rei llena de odio pero antes de poder decir una palabra camino hacia su padre quien estaba mas que sorprendido por lo que rei había echo, trato de abrazar a su niña cuando la tuve frente a el, pero ella no se lo permitió.

dime que miente, dime por favor que lo esta diciendo solo para lastimarme

serena, escúchame

Contéstame!!, dime que eres mi padre dime que esto no es mas que una maldita mentira

mi pequeña, escucha a papa por favor

dime que eres mi hermano, mirando a haruka a los ojos

vamos haruka dile a la princesita la verdad

quieres callarte rei, ya has hecho mucho daño con tu lengua

no darien, serena quería que me quitara la mascara, pues que se atenga a las consecuencias

responde, dime que es una vil mentira

no mi pequeña, es cierto yo no soy tu padre, ni haruka es tu hermano

no, no es cierto, por que, por que demonios no me lo dijeron jamás

por que no queríamos hacerte daño, todo lo hicimos por tu bien

¿ mi bien?, que saben ustedes de mi bien haruka, me trataron como una estupida, una retrasada mental que nunca lo entendería, ¿quien mas esta enterado de esto?, - serena estaba dolida y furiosa -

salvo tus amigas todos los demás lo sabíamos, - le dijo kenji -

Serena giro sus pasos y enfilo hacia el pelinegro

¿tu también lo sabias?, ¿desde cuando?

si lo sabia, haruka me lo contó una vez que fui a visitarlo a España

y tampoco pensabas decírmelo ¿verdad?

creí que era lo mejor haruka y yo pensamos que no tenias por que saberlo, no queríamos hacerte daño

darien como pudiste, tú eras lo que mas amaba en mi vida como pudiste callarte algo así, sacrifique muchas cosas por ti, fui capaz de dar hasta mi propia vida por que a ti no te pasara nada, para que nadie te lastimara y no valio la pena me traicionaste de la peor manera

serena por favor escuchame, dejame contarte como sucedió todo en verdad

no, no quiero saberlo, si fuiste capaz de decirselo a todos menos a tu propia hija, a mi ya no me interesa saberlo

no seas injusta serena

¿ injusta? Crees que soy injusta, no haruka yo no te menti, no te engañe, ni te lastime como tu lo hiciste, pero sabes que ya no me interesa, ya no me importa nada de lo que puedan decir tu y tu padre.

serena por favor

por favor nada diana, no quiero escuchar nada ni una mas de sus mentiras

La princesita camino hacia hacia la puerta pero se detuvo frente a rei.

felicidades rei, espero que disfrutes el premio, ganaste te quedaste por fin con todo lo que yo amaba, pero sabes que, que te aproveche.

La joven subió a su habitación sin escuchar ni siquiera a sus amigas, que trataron de detenerla, las cosas en la biblioteca no estaban muy bien.

tío por favor perdóname, pero serena me obligo, insistió, por favor perdóname

no rei, lo que has hecho es muy grave, quiero que te vayas

no tío, no me alejes por favor

lo siento pero ahora no quiero tenerte cerca, regresa a Paris y vete de la casa, no quiero volver y verte ahí no hasta que las cosas se arreglen con mi hija

sácale punta al lápiz, jamás pensé que escucharía a kenji decir esto

ni yo pris, - añadio amy -

darien, por favor no permitas que mi tío haga eso

rei kenji tiene razón, no debiste decir eso no te correspondía, además quiero que me des el divorcio y después de esto te guste o no me devolverás mi libertad

Rei que lloraba como una magdalena, camino hacia la puerta pero lita no la dejo.

tu no te vas sin antes decir todo rei

Rei enfurecida volteo a ver a su amiga, mientras los demás miraban expectantes a ambas chicas.

no hay nada mas que decir lita y lo sabes

¿estas segura rei?, por que nosotras creemos que si y mucho

ya dije que no amy, - comenzando a perder la cordura -, ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir.

por que me da la impresión que hay algo más y que tú no quieres que lo sepamos, - le dijo darien -

yo no tengo nada que perder, perdí lo único bueno que tenia por mis tontos celos y por hacerte caso, jamás debí permitir que manipularas mi vida, ni tampoco debí aceptar ser tu cómplice en tus maldades hacia ellas, y digo ellas por que nos llevamos a dafne y Priscila de por medio.

cierra tu boca lita, no te atrevas a decir una sola palabra, por que te juro que te vas a arrepentir

arrepentida estoy de hacerte caso, arrepentida estoy de ser tu amiga, pero te aseguro rei que todo lo que has hecho lo vas a pagar y caro.

Al escuchar a lita los demás estaban mas que intrigados, kenji necesitaba saber ahora que estaba pasando, de que hablaba la joven.

rei por que no empiezas por decirnos que hacías con el diario de serena y con este menjurje de magia negra en tu poder, - le dijo pris -

con que derecho esculcas mis cosas, - enfurecida trataba de quitarle el frasco a la joven.-

ah pero entonces si es tuyo y¿ para que lo usabas rei?

para nada importante diego, eso es asunto mió, dámelo Priscila

ya basta rei, ya no tiene caso que finjas demencia, admite que ese frasco lo usamos para alejar a los seres que serena amaba de ella y para destruir las relaciones de Priscila y dafne

¿que dijiste lita?, ¿como que para alejar a las chicas de nosotros?, mas te vale que me expliques por que mi paciencia se esta agotando,- exigio haruka -

esa pócima la conseguimos con una gitana y en una bebida les dábamos un poco a kenji, darien, haruka y yaten, queríamos que se alejaran de ellas, yo quería que yaten estuviera conmigo, haruka con mina y que serena se quedara sola.

claro eso explica el porque haruka y yaten peleaban con ellas todo el tiempo, - dijo taiki -

¿ por que lita?, ¿por que lo hicieron, responde?

por celos kenji, por odio, y envidia, es cierto cuando entramos al colegio ustedes se nos hicieron las mas sangronas y presumidas de toda la escuela, las mas populares era algo que no soportábamos, en ese entonces ni mina ni yo teníamos idea del por que rei odiaba a serena

Rei trato de irse pero taiki se lo impidió colocándose en la puerta, la chica permaneció frente a la puerta dándole la espalda a todos mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro, se sentía traicionada y llena de odio, sabia que por culpa de lita todo se vendría abajo, kenji, darien y haruka permanecían en silencio mientras lita en el centro de la biblioteca, temblando y con el rostro bañado por las lagrimas confesaba a todos lo que sucedió.

pero nos unimos a ella para destruirla, siempre pensamos que era por que ella era popular, un día vimos a los chicos llegar al colegio por ellas, eso nos lleno de envidia, como podían tener esos galanes unas niñas tan odiosas como ellas

lita pero si mal no recuerdo se dedicaron a molestar a serena siempre era contra ella

si amy siempre era sobre ella, rei así lo quería y nosotras solo seguíamos su plan, es verdad lo del juego de basket y lo del equipo de equitación sucedió tal como serena lo dijo, rei lo planeo todo para que ella reaccionara así y la sacaran del equipo, pero eso solo fue el principio de todo

el accidente que tuvieron haruka y darien, rei y seiya lo provocaron, seiya se obsesiono con serena desde el primer día que la vio, y deseo tenerla a cualquier precio sabían que serena amaba a darien mas que a nada y que haría cualquier cosa por que no le pasara nada y se aprovecharon de eso

Darien enfureció, y camino hacia rei, sujetándola del brazo y girándola hacia el, el pelinegro estaba irreconocible hacia mucho que no se veía tan enojado, la furia podía verse en sus ojos.

en este momento me vas a decir que demonios la obligaste a hacer, respóndeme maldita sea

- quien tenia una sonrisa maliciosa -, jajaja, de verdad quieres saber jajaja

me lo vas a decir en este momento así tenga que romperte el brazo, - el chico sujetaba con mas fuerza el brazo de la joven -

uy que miedo, - quien no mostraba el mas mínimo indicio de dolor -

hijo por favor suéltala así no vas a lograr nada

no hasta que habrá la boca mama

que te lo diga ella, pues eso solo lo sabemos serena y yo

me lo vas a decir tu y ahora

muy bien ya que instes pues si, la obligue a dejarte, a alejarse de ti acambio de tu vida y de la de su hermano, yo te queria para mi, para lograr mi posición en la casa y ser la hija y la hermana que debi ser y tenia que quitarme a los estorbos, la obligue y la muy estupida acepto y sabes por que, por que te amaba

como pudiste hacer algo tan bajo y ruin

Rei logro safarse del chico y con aire triunfal siguió con el relato mirándolo a los ojos

en vista de que quieren oír la historia les daré gusto y me quitare el disfraz, si es cierto, al aceptar serena alejarse de su hermano y darien quedo frágil y vulnerable para que seiya pudiera acercarse a ella, y despertar los celos y la ira de ustedes para dar el siguiente paso

dime amor ¿que sentiste al observar a tu amada serena en la cama con otros tipos?, ¿de verdad la creiste capaz de hacer algo así?

tú estuviste detrás de eso también verdad

y mira lo bien que funciono, logre que te casaras conmigo

Kenji cerro los ojos al escuchar lo que rei contaba, un gran dolor y remordimiento se apoderaron de el, y poco a poco comenzó a revivir esos momentos, detalle a detalle su mente repasaba una y otra vez las imágenes, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir al recordar la carita de su pequeña cada vez que el le decía o hacia algo, a darien y haruka les estaba sucediendo lo mismo.

rei se enfureció cuando te vio besar a serena el día de su boda y planeo con seiya hacerle algo terrible para lastimarla por la humillación que paso al verla contigo, rei no soportaba que tu la siguieras amando, por eso planearon lo del secuestro

¿como?

el secuestro del que dafne hablo fue real diana, si secuestraron a serena y fue seiya, esa noche el cumplió su mas anhelado deseo que era tenerla

¿estas diciendo que ese infeliz abuso de ella?

si, así fue priscila, además de golpearla como pudieron notarlo en sus manos y rostro

pero, pero, por que no nos lo dijo, por que se cayo algo así, - dijo amy -

Al escuchar esa parte de la historia, las lagrimas traicionaron a los 3 hombres que hasta esa noche serena amaba mas que a nada, el solo hecho de imaginar todo el dolor que la princesita paso al estar con seiya y el dolor que ellos le causaron cuando llego los estaba matando, sobre todo a kenji que desquito sobre ella todo su coraje y frustración aquella noche.

me imagino que por la misma razón callo lo del accidente, esa noche mina y yo colocamos la pulsera de rei en su bolsa, con eso ella quedaría mas que desprestigiada frente a ustedes.

Priscila con la furia reflejada en su rostro se acerco a rei, durante unos segundos ambas se miraron hasta que la hermana de darien abofeteo a la joven, mientras le decía todo lo que sentía en ese momento, ante la mirada de los presentes.

ya terminaste querida, que tonta eres crees que con tu arranque se borrara todo lo que ha pasado, se necesita mas que eso Priscila

estas loca, estas enferma, solo alguien con la mente tan torcida como tú haría semejantes cosas

La joven al oír la palabra loca enfureció y le dio a pris un par de bofetadas que la tiraron al piso.

no vuelvas a decir que estoy loca, no lo estoy, jamás lo he estado, yo he peleado por lo que es mió, yo debí ser la hija de kenji, la hermana de haruka y la novia de darien, es a mi a quien deberían amar y no a esa, por eso trate por todos los medios de deshacerme de ella, pero la maldita tiene mas vidas que un gato, ya lo ves sobrevivió un terrible accidente, debió morir y no regresar jamás

¿acaso tuviste que ver con ese accidente?

- mirándolo y con una sonrisa en sus labios - , tu que crees haruka lo malo es que no hay nada que pruebe lo contrario jajaja

te equivocas rei, eli y ana te vieron en la tienda, igual que a seiya minutos antes de que sucediera todo, ustedes fueron, ustedes intentaron matarla.

Pruébalo amy

yo si puedo probarlo, yo estaba con ellos, seiya entro a buscarla por que sabia que estaría ahí, serena salio aterrada y nosotros la seguimos, en un claro seiya la embosco, quiso lastimarla de nuevo, y al no poder la golpeo en el estomago, después nosotras la atropellamos en la camioneta.

por eso el golpe del abdomen, - pensó darien -

Kenji miro a rei de frente y la abofeteo hasta que comenzó a sangrar, rei comenzó a llorar, eso realmente le estaba doliendo.

tio por favor perdóname, lo hice por ti, yo te quería y anhelaba que fueras el padre que nunca tuve

no rei, lo que has hecho no tiene perdón, no solo destruiste a serena a mi también, me mentiste, me hiciste creer que eras otra persona, llegaste a mi diciéndome que estabas sola, que nosotros éramos tu única familia, te abrí las puertas de mi casa y mira de que forma me lo agradeces

Rei se arrodillo frente a su tío y se aferro a su pierna.

por favor te lo suplico perdóname, te juro que estoy arrepentida, es mas haré lo que me pidas pero por favor di que me perdonas

tu crees que tiene perdón todo lo que has hecho, eres un monstruo rei, el más despreciable ser humano que he conocido, no quiero volver a verte jamás, no quiero ni siquiera saber que existes, y te aseguro que te refundirás en la cárcel donde pagaras por todo lo que has hecho

no, por favor, tío la cárcel no, te lo suplico, apiádate de mi te lo imploro, - seguía aferrada a su pierna -

¿ piedad? Como te atreves a pedir piedad cuando tu jamás la tuviste ni para ella ni para nosotros, alejando a rei de el

Darien se acerco a ella y se arrodillo levantando su rostro y mirando sus ojos.

nunca debí casarme contigo, por mis estúpidos celos lastime a alguien que no se lo merecía, me deje llevar por tus mentiras, pero gracias a ti al fin podré deshacerme de ti y podré luchar por obtener su perdón

lo hice por amor a ti darien, te ame desde el primer momento y quería que fueras solo para mi, por eso lo hice

eso no es amor, rei, pero afortunadamente al fin me librare de ti

ella jamás te perdonara

ya lo veremos

El chico se levanto dejando a la joven de rodillas en el piso completamente en silencio, lita se acerco a ella y se arrodillo a su lado, pero rei llena de ira y rencor comenzó a apretar su brazo

maldita, te dije que si abrías la boca lo pagarías y muy caro, si yo me hundo tu te vas conmigo, a la cárcel yo no voy sola, te refundirás conmigo y pagaras por la muerte de dafne y yaten

queeeeeee, - fue el grito de todos -

¿que tuviste que ver con la muerte de los chicos?

que lita fue la que empujo a dafne por la escalera haruka, - dijo amy

¿ eso es verdad lita?, - pregunto diana -

La joven asintió solo con la cabeza mientras pris y amy salian de la biblioteca con rumbo al cuarto de serena

pero que clase de personas son ustedes, que tienen en la sangre, como han sido capaces de semejantes atrocidades, lita como te atreviste

estaba celosa diana, yaten me iba a dejar en cuanto nacieran los bebes y eso no lo podía permitir

eso no te justifica, no tenias ningún derecho de privar a esos niños de crecer sin su madre

yo no quería matarla diego, solo quería que los bebes no nacieran, no quería perder a yaten, jamás pensé que lo perdería para siempre

que dios las perdone, por que creo que nosotros no, diego puedes encargarte de llamar a la policía para que venga por este par de asesinas y por favor encárgate de levantar una denuncia para que arresten al infeliz de seiya ese también debe pudrirse en la cárcel, yo tengo que hablar con serena, - dijo kenji angustiado -

por supuesto kenji enseguida

Así kenji, haruka, y darien subieron a la habitación de serena, donde las mosqueteras estaban tratando de que ella abriera.

Mientras lita confesaba ante todos, serena en su habitación gritaba su dolor mientras descargaba su tristeza y decepción con cada rincón del lugar, la pequeña arremetió contra el tocador, rompiendo todo lo que había en el, destendio su cama, tiro la lámpara del buró, las fotos que estaban ahí de su familia y darien que las chicas le dieron para que recordara las hizo pedazos, descubrió en el baño su diario al que hoja por hoja fue rompiendo, nada en su cuarto se salvo, la princesita estaba mas que dolida, devastada, los ojitos estaban hinchados de tanto llanto, el estomago le dolía, la cabeza le estallaba, mientras afuera no paraba de llover, yue no dejaba de estar a su lado y por fin se hizo presente ante ella.

crees que rompiendo todo lo que hay en este lugar las cosas van a cambiar

tu eres la ultima persona o cosa a la que quiero ver, quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida para siempre

serena……

largo yue, me dijiste que nada me iba a pasar, prometiste que siempre me cuidarías y que estarías a mi lado

y así ha sido, no me he movido de tu lado

Serena: lárgate, eres el peor ángel de la guarda no quiero volver a saber de ti jamás

El angelito desapareció entendió que serena no lo escucharía, pero no se fue, siguió al lado de ella aunque la pequeña deseara lo contrario, el sabia que tarde o temprano ella lo iba a necesitar.

La pequeña cansada de llorar se dejo caer de rodillas en el centro de su habitación, afuera la tormenta seguía cayendo con una gran intensidad el cielo se iluminaba con enormes rayos y fuertes truenos se dejaban escuchar.

De pronto en su puerta comenzaron a tocar repetidas veces, podía escuchar la voz de sus amigas del otro lado, pero la pequeña no respondía, seguía de rodillas en el piso con la mirada fija en el suelo, estaba en shock.

serena por favor abre la puerta, queremos platicar contigo, - dijo pris -

serena por favor dejanos entrar, - suplicaba amy -

Minutos después 3 hombres llegaron con ellas

¿que pasa amor?, ¿por que no abre?

no se haruka llevamos rato tocando y no responde

serena abre la puerta tenemos que hablar, - pidio kenji -

vamos serena abre la puerta, - dijo haruka -

Durante un rato tocaron sin obtener respuesta, todos comenzaron a preocuparse así que darien se vio obligado a forzar la puerta para poder abrirla, después de algunos intentos esta cedió.

Al entrar en la habitación pudieron notar que estaba completamente desordenada, y muchas cosas estaban rotas en el suelo entre ellas las fotos que las chicas habían llevado, kenji encontró a serena de rodillas y en completo silencio, por un instante todos se miraron entre si, y poco a poco kenji se arrodillo frente a su hija, trato de tocar sus manos pero en ese momento ella reacciono y sin mirarlo a los ojos las retiro

hija por favor necesito que me escuches, tengo que explicarte las cosas, decirte la verdad

Serena seguía inmóvil y en silencio, mientras su padre suplicaba ser escuchado

te lo suplico déjame explicarte, serena por favor, perdóname, perdóname por todo el dolor que te he causado, pero te suplico deja que te explique mi pequeña

La pequeña por fin levanto la mirada, y la fijo en su padre, que pudo sentir como un trozo de hielo lo atravesaba, serena se levanto y sin decir una sola palabra camino hacia la puerta

¿a donde vas?, tenemos que hablar necesitamos aclarar muchas cosas y que tu nos aclares otras, - decia haruka -

La niña permanecía inmóvil frente a la puerta, sin decir una sola palabra, eso a su hermano lo comenzó a desesperar. El silencio de su hermana era un hierro caliente que le quemaba el pecho y el ataque fue su mejor arma

que demonios te pasa, queremos hablar contigo y tu no quieres, mira serena entendemos tu enojo y queremos decirte la verdad, además tu hiciste lo mismo, también nos mentiste y nos ocultaste muchas cosas

haruka como te atreves

Haruka le hizo una seña a su novia para que se callara y esperara, estaba seguro que si atacaba a su hermana esta respondería y no se equivoco la conocia perfectamente, darien se dio cuenta del plan de haruka y siguió el ataque, jamás pensaron que las cosas no saldrían como ellos esperaban.

tu hermano tiene razón, tu no estas libre de pecado, fallaste al no confiar en nosotros, debiste decirnos que sucedía, -dijo darien -

Serena giro sobre su propio eje y lo que vieron en ella los dejo sorprendidos, sus ojos azules hinchados por tanto llanto se habían convertido en un témpano de hielo, una mirada fría, dura y carente de brillo y sentimiento se dejaba observar en ellos.

¿confiar?, me hablan de confiar cuando fueron ustedes, los primero en dudar de mi, creyeron en todas esas mentiras, antes de creer en mi, como me pueden decir que no confié en ustedes y les mentí, el único error que cometí fue sacrificarme por ustedes, dar hasta mi propia vida con tal de que lo que mas amaba estuviera bien.

como podíamos saber que era mentira todo te acusaba,- trato de esplicarse kenji -

por que para ustedes siempre fui la niña estúpida, y tonta, incapaz de comprender las cosas, incapaz de amar en serio, creyeron que me dejaba llevar por mis impulsos y que para llamar la atención era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa

jamás se dieron cuenta de cómo era en realidad, haruka y darien siempre creyeron que era la misma niña de coletas, caprichosa, berrinchuda, irresponsable, y egoísta que dejaron de ver, y kenji siempre creyendo que era una niña pequeña

jamás se dieron cuenta de que había crecido, que me había convertido en una mujer, lo suficientemente madura y responsable de sus actos, capaz de amar con toda la intensidad con la que puede amar una mujer, capaz de sacrificar su felicidad y hasta su vida por la gente que ama, nunca se dieron cuenta de ello no fueron capaces de mirarme a los ojos y descubrir en ellos la verdad que tanto necesite decir

por que nunca nos dijiste que sucedía, por que te lo callaste carajo, - le grito su padre -

por que ustedes morirían y por que desgraciadamente yo los amaba tanto que preferí callarme y aguantar las cosas, además pensé que ustedes creerían en mi, uno por ser mi padre, otro por ser mi hermano y el ultimo por ser el hombre que supuestamente me amaba y me protegería pero me equivoque

esta noche comprendí el por que de su reacción, y tiene mucho sentido, como pedir a mi padre y hermano que me comprendieran y confiaran en mi si no son nada mío, como suplicar al hombre que me amaba que me escuchara si nunca me amo

no digas eso, yo soy tu papa y haruka es tu hermano, es cierto no llevamos la misma sangre pero eres mi hija

no, usted no lo es, yo no soy su hija, es mas ni siquiera se como llamarlo, y nunca voy a perdonarles esta traición, esta mentira, me trataron como a una retrasada mental, como alguien que jamás podría comprender algo así, usted dr, tsukino era mi dios, el hombre que más admiraba en la vida, me sentía tan orgullosa de tenerlo como padre, tiene idea de lo que fue soportar su desprecio, sus golpes, no, no creo que tenga la mas mínima idea, y nada me dolió mas que su mentira, el saber que no soy su hija

no sigas, tus palabras me parten el alma

y como cree que me siento yo, tiene una idea acaso

pequeña por favor solo escúchanos

tu eras mi hermano, mi cómplice, mi confidente y mi mejor amigo, hiciste pedazos todo eso me lastimaste con tus palabras, con tus desprecios, pero sobre todo con tu silencio

no sabes lo que daría por que esto no hubiera sucedió jamás

que curioso, lo mismo dijiste en el hospital, tu eras el hombre que mas he amado en mi vida darien, por ti me podría haber tirado en un pozo de cabeza, bastaba una palabra tuya para aliviar cualquier dolor, bastaba con creer que me veía reflejada en tus ojos para sentirme viva, pero me mataste, el día que te vi en la cama con ella me clavaste un puñal que poco a poco ibas enterrando mas, me dolía sentir como gozabas cada vez que me humillabas, hiciste mi amor y mi vida pedazos, pero tu silencio, darien, tu silencio acabo de matarme.

La princesita volvió a dar media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo y dándoles la espalda les dijo.

no quiero volver a verlos jamás, desde este momento están muertos para mi como yo lo estuve para ustedes todo ese tiempo, nunca voy a perdonarlos y nunca volveré a confiar en ustedes, jamás

nena……., - le dijo pris tristemente -

chicas ustedes son lo único hermoso que me llevo de este lugar, no volveré a alejarme de ustedes y siempre estaré ahí para mis niñas, pero no quiero estar ni un minuto mas aquí, en este mundo de mentiras

¿iras a Lyón?

no lo se cualquier lugar es mejor que esto amy

Serena salio de la habitación mientras en ella se que quedaban tres hombres con el corazón lleno de dolor, de culpa, las palabras que momentos antes les dijo ella, se les habían clavado como hierros calientes en su corazón, era una sensación que dolía, que quemaba, sabían que la habían perdido para siempre, no pudieron evitar que las lagrimas los racionaran.

Esta vez estaban concientes de su partida, sabían que se iba con el corazón mas herido que la ultima vez, no necesitaron de los golpes ni de las palabras humillantes para perderla, serena se iba y para siempre y ellos solo que quedarían con el remordimiento de no haber creído en ella y con al culpa de haber ocultado una verdad que los termino por destruir.


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO XXXVI**

**EL DESPERTAR A MI REALIDAD.**

Haruka trato de salir tras ella, quería alcanzarla y detenerla, decirle que la extrañaba que a pesar de lo que ella pudiera sentir o creer el la adoraba, pris se interpuso deteniendo a su novio.

déjala haruka, ella lo que menos necesita en este momento es verte

amor es mi hermana, tengo que alcanzarla y si es necesario pedirle perdón de rodillas, quiero que sepa lo mucho que la quiero y lo mucho que la necesito, tengo que contarle como pasaron las cosas entre su madre y papa

es un poco tarde para eso no crees, ella esta demasiado lastimada por todo lo que paso además su mundo termino de hacerse pedazos por lo que acaba de saber

pero...........es que.......................

déjala tranquila, necesita estar sola asimilar sus ideas y sus emociones además estoy segura que buscara refugio en las personas que desde hace unos meses le han brindado la protección y el cariño que ustedes le negaron

tienes razón hija – dijo kenji -, serena buscara los brazos de touya para sentirse segura, el la ayudara

lo odio por que trata de arrebatarme a la mujer que amo

¿estas seguro hermanito?

de que me la quiere arrebatar, pero claro es un oportunista

me refiero a que si estas seguro de amarla

que pregunta traviesa, pero claro que la amo

entonces por que nunca confiaste en ella, a touya le basto sola una mirada para confiar y creer, tu que viviste mas cosas con serena, que la tuviste junto a ti, a la primera prueba la dejaste y la tachaste de mentirosa

ven amy vamos a ver que ha sucedido con rei

Las chicas abandonaron la habitación de serena, kenji se sentó en la cama contemplando cada rincón de ella, mientras la lluvia cesaba haruka salía hacia el jardín refugiándose en la fuente recordando la cantidad de veces que jugo con ella en ese mismo lugar, darien ensillo un caballo y cabalgo por los viñedos y el bosque a pesar de ser ya casi media noche, meditando sobre las palabras de su hermana que no dejaban de sonar en su cabeza.

Amy había bajado a la sala donde estaban los demás en silencio esparcidos por los sillones del lugar mientras pris trataba de localizar a serena por la hacienda, al llegar al garaje se percato que faltaba un coche imagino que la pequeña se fue en el.

¿que paso con rei y lita taiki?

la policía vino hace un rato y se las llevo, cielo, que ha pasado con serena

La joven les relato lo sucedido en la habitación mientras la preocupación se reflejaba en el rostro de los presentes.

En ese momento una patrulla se dirigía a Paris con las jóvenes abordo esposadas y custodiadas por un policía que iba en medio de las 2, rei iba enfurecida y desquiciada sin mas pensamiento que vengarse de lita por la traición de la que fue objeto esa noche, lita por su parte iba con el rostro bañado de lagrimas y muerta de miedo, no imaginaba lo que pasaría con ella conocía muy bien los alcances de la maldad de rei, temía por ella, pero en el fondo sabia que era lo correcto, recordó las palabras de la gitana y sabia que la cárcel era el precio que tendría que pagar por todo el daño que había causado, ella no imaginaba que en realidad el precio lo pagaría con su vida.

Entre tanto la princesita llegaba a Lyón, deteniéndose en la casa de touya, era media noche cuando serena descendió del auto tocando a la puerta de la casa que ya estaba completamente oscura, minutos después una lucecita se encendía y la puerta se abría.

La joven al mirarlo se echo a sus brazos aferrándose a el como si tuviera miedo de perderlo, el llanto la traiciono de nuevo.

El solo la protegió con sus brazos y la llevo adentro para seguir consolándola.

¿serena que sucedió? ¿Que haces aquí te peleaste con las chicas?

Serena no dejaba de llorar, cada vez su llanto y su dolor se hacia mas fuerte, comenzó a explicarle a su novio lo que había sucedido detalle a detalle, el chico comenzó a enojarse le partía el alma verla así, nunca desde que la conoció había visto en su mirada tanto dolor, jamás había llorado con el así, la pequeña no dejaba de llorar no podía articular palabra alguna, era demasiado para ella.

Poco a poco la princesita se fue rindiendo, el cansancio la venció quedándose profundamente dormida en los brazos de touya, quien la llevo hasta su recamara y la deposito suavemente en su cama, la contemplo dormir, se veía hermosa acaricio su rostro pálido y triste, le dio un calido beso en los labios y se sentó en el reposet con un libro que comenzó a leer, mirando de vez en vez el sueño de su amado ángel.

Esa misma noche conques se quedo vacía y en silencio, todos sus ocupantes volvieron a Paris, nadie dijo nada, nadie menciono algo sobre lo que sucedió esa noche para todos había sido algo desagradable y doloroso.

A la mañana siguiente cerca de las 10 serena abrió los ojos, se incorporo sobresaltada al no reconocer el lugar reviso con su mirada la habitación y descubrió a su novio dormido en un sofá con un libro entre sus manos, la pequeña sonrió levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia el, se arrodillo junto al joven y buscando su mejilla deposito un beso en ella, al incorporarse un mano la detuvo.

buenos días mi ángel ¿como dormiste?

buenos días bello durmiente, perdón no quise despertarte

fue una hermosa forma de empezar el día, pero dime ¿te sientes mejor?

un poco gracias, perdón por lo de anoche

no tienes que pedir perdón, sabes que siempre estaré junto a ti, además para eso soy tu pareja o no, para estar junto a ti en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores

Serena se arrodillo de nuevo junto a el fundiendo sus labios con los de el en un beso.

gracias por estar conmigo touya, gracias por hacerme vivir de nuevo.

te amo serena - volviendo a fundir sus labios en un beso -, te parece si vamos a desayunar no se tu pero yo muero de hambre.

no tengo hambre pero te acompaño

ah no, tienes que comer no quiero que te enfermes, y necesitas alimentarte además anoche llegaste con la ropa húmeda y dejaste que se secara en ti eso te puede hace daño así que andando

pero es que

pero nada

Touya se levanto, se baño y se arreglo mientras ella esperaba en la sala, mientras estaba sola revivió cada momento, cada detalle del día anterior, y de su vida los últimos meses por primera vez en mucho tiempo la pequeña ya no lloro.

Minutos después la pareja salio a desayunar por algún café de Lyón, donde permanecieron hasta el medio día, touya se encargo de hacerla reír y de que olvidara por un momento todo el dolor que su alma tenia.

Después llegaron a la panadería, eli al verlos juntos se sorprendió, después de saludarse serena le relato detalle a detalle todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, eli la abrazo reconfortándola, llenándola de una paz infinita, transmitiéndole todo su apoyo, amor, ternura y cariño algo que solo ella podía hacer, eli era especialista en transmitirle a la gente que amaba infinidad de emociones.

Tiempo después serena y touya iban rumbo a paris, la pequeña necesitaba ver a los bebes de dafne, cerca de las 4 arribaban al hospital llegando a pediatría donde estaba ana y zafiro, pero también pris y amy.

serena que alegría me da verte, ¿como estas?, las chicas nos contaron que sucedió, hay algo que podamos hacer por ti

gracias ana pero estoy bien y solo con estar junto a mi soy mas que feliz

¿nena como estas?, ¿como pasaste la noche?, - la saludo pris -

bien preciosa gracias, ya estoy mejor pero ¿vinieron desde belcastel?

no, anoche o mas bien en la madrugada volvimos todos a Paris

ya veo amy

princesa ¿como estas?

Bien zafiro muchas gracias

estamos impactados por lo que nos contaron pris y amy, ana y yo queremos matar a lita por lo que hizo, y te juro que cuando la vea voy a torcerle el cuello con mis propias manos pagara muy caro la muerte de Dafne lo juro

no tiene caso zafiro ella pagara en la cárcel toda su vida por todo el daño que causo y sobre todo por la muerte de dafne y la de yaten

es una infeliz asesina merece que la condenen a la pena de muerte, lo que hizo no tiene nombre hizo pedazos la vida de dafne y de mi hermano por sus estupidos celos

por que no mejor dejamos de hablar de cosas desagradables y díganme como están los bebes

hermosos, están evolucionando maravillosamente, son unos grandes guerreros y dentro de poco los podremos llevar a casa

me alegro mucho zafiro, en serio, any y dime ¿ya pensaste que harás?

si pondré una casa de novias, diseñare los vestidos, los venderé al igual que los accesorios, estuve viendo varios locales en los campos eliseos y en cuanto tenga a los bebes conmigo comenzare a ver todo lo del negocio, además me los podré llevar a la tienda mientras zafiro regresa a trabajar

por lo que veo ya tienen todo planeado, se que te mudaras con el para cuidar de los bebes

si amiga, ahora soy mama de 2 angelitos y tengo que velar y cuidar de ellos, por fin logre vender el departamento de mi hermano

me alegro mucho por ti nena, pues cuenten conmigo para lo que sea

Nicora llego en ese momento.

hola serena

hola

michiru me contó lo que paso anoche

lo siento nicora pero no quiero hablar, es asunto olvidado, además estoy segura que tu también lo sabias

si, pero te aseguro que si dejas que te expliquen las cosas vas a comprender

no me interesa saber como fueron, lo único que importa es que me mintieron, me traicionaron, no creyeron que seria capaz de comprender y eso es lo que no voy a perdonarles jamás y si me disculpas tengo que irme con permiso

Serena se alejo seguida de touya y los chicos, que se dirigieron a la cafetería.

Momentos después se encontraban tomando café, serena permanecía ausente con la mirada perdida en la nada y completamente en silencio, hasta que pris la saco de sus pensamientos.

¿has pensado que vas a hacer?

no, aun no lo se pris y no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso por el momento

sabes que estamos contigo verdad, que decidas lo que decidas te vamos a apoyar en todo no es así, que lo único que queremos es que seas feliz

gracias chicas, la verdad es que no se que haría sin ustedes

con nosotros también cuentas serena para lo que necesites estamos contigo como siempre

si any lo se y se los agradezco en el alma

Los chicos estuvieron por largo rato en la cafetería, hasta que ya al anochecer comenzaron a despedirse, ana y zafiro volvieron a pediatría, mientras los demás caminaban al estacionamiento cuando darien se topo con ellos.

La mirada de el se poso en la joven de rubios cabellos, mientras la fría mirada de ella se clavaba en los ojos del pelinegro, haciendo que este sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

hola serena ¿como estas?

hola

imagine que lo buscarías para que te consolara y no me equivoque, ¿pasaste la noche con el no es así?

La rubia solo lo miro y tras una fría sonrisa siguió su camino dejando al chico con la imagen de ella en los brazos de touya, haciendo que sus celos se despertaran desde el fondo de su alma, mientras su hermana solo lo miraba sin decirle nada.

Pris se acerco a su hermano y tras darle un beso se alejo caminando con amy, abordaron su auto y se alejaron, mientras el regresaba a su consultorio.

Serena iba rumbo a Lyón, con la imagen de darien clavada en su mente y con el alma echa un mar de confusiones, mientras touya solo la miraba de vez en cuando.

En la cárcel mientras tanto, lita y rei habían sido separadas, lita estaba en una celda de confinamiento completamente sola y atormentada por su conciencia, rei por su parte estaba en una celda de observación pues tenían el antecedente de su estado emocional, sin embargo había usado uno de sus derechos, al fin estaba realizando la llamada telefónica que estaba segura la salvaría.

por fin¿ donde demonios estabas seiya?

hola primor, que gusto oírte estoy bien gracias por preguntar

no es una llamada de cortesía estoy en un gran apuro y necesito que me ayudes

¿que sucede rei?, te oyes un poco alterada

seiya estoy en la cárcel, y tienes que sacarme de aquí

queeeeee, -el chico sintió un balde de agua helada caer sobre el -, ¿como que en la cárcel? ¿por que?

Rei le relato a grandes rasgos lo sucedido en la hacienda y la traición de lita, le dijo que estaba enfurecida y que necesitaba vengarse de su amiga por lo que hizo además de advertirle que la policía lo estaba buscando por narcotráfico y por lo que hizo con serena, seiya estaba fuera de si enloquecido por el odio y el coraje, y le prometió que la sacaría de ahí lo mas pronto posible y que lita pagaría muy caro su traición.

Una vez terminada la llamada seiya contacto a su abogado, sobra decir que clase de abogado era, tras explicarle lo sucedido y darle una gran cantidad de dinero para que sacara a rei y comprara a quien fuera necesario, el abogado se dirigía a la cárcel, mientras el chico hacia unas llamadas para que lita obtuviera lo que merecía lo mas pronto posible.

La pareja por su parte llegaba a Lyón y se dirigían a la casa de eli, serena tenia que hablar con todos había tomado una decisión camino a casa.

hola pequeña como estas, eli me contó lo que sucedió cuenta con nuestro apoyo aunque sobra decirlo por que lo sabes no es así

si lo se y se los agradezco diamante, pero bueno hay algo que debo decirles

¿que cosa mi angel?

camino aquí decidí que ya es tiempo de empezar de nuevo, no puedo quedarme sentada llorando por lo que paso, debo sobreponerme y salir adelante, además dentro de poco comenzara la universidad quiero inscribirme y regresar a estudiar

me parece muy bien, de echo creo que todos aquí aplaudimos tu decisión, pero que es lo que piensas hacer al respecto, - le dijo eli -

volveré a Paris, rentare un cuarto de pensión modesto y comenzare a trabajar, me abriré paso y aunque se que me costara trabajo saldré adelante

nosotros podemos ayudarte, para que rentes un departamento modesto claro pero donde estés sola

no eso no eli, ya han hecho demasiado por mi, no puedo permitir que hagan eso

ángel, - se acerco y la abrazo -, sabes que lo hacemos con todo el amor del mundo, además no quiero que estés en una pensión, déjame ayudarte, es mas te propongo algo, mí ayuda será solo mientras consigues trabajo y puedes hacerte responsable de tus propios gastos

pero es que no es correcto, ustedes ya han hecho demasiado por mi, yo debo aprender a salir adelante

esta mañana te dije que siempre estaría contigo, y que te apoyaría en todo, en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores no es así

pero es que………………..

pero nada, además tus ahorros no te servirán de mucho, así que mañana mismo iremos a Paris a buscar tu depa y la información acerca de lo que necesitas para inscribirte en la uni, por cierto ya pensaste que vas a estudiar

si eli, pedagogía, me encantan los niños

serás una hermosa maestra mi niña, - le dijo touya -

La niña solo se sonrojo y recordó que darien acostumbraba llamarla así, palabras que en esos momentos al estar a su lado la hacían sentir feliz.

Al día siguiente muy temprano eli y serena iban a Paris a buscar una nueva vida para ella, mientras diamante se quedaba en su viñedo y touya en el hospital de Lyón, al llegar a la ciudad luz el primer lugar a donde fueron fue a la universidad.

Al salir de ella después de un par de horas y con toda la información que necesitaba, las amigas se dirigían a comprar el periódico para buscar una opción de vivienda para serena, después de ver algunas se decidieron por un pequeño departamento, modesto de una sola habitación ubicado en un edificio antiguo en el centro de Paris, con la torre eiffel muy cerca y un bello parque en frente, a pesar de no ser el tipo de lugar al que la princesita estaba acostumbrada, ella se sentía feliz seria su refugio su santuario.

Las chicas hicieron el contrato y antes de volver a Lyón hicieron una última escala con alguien a quien serena cito en un café.

gracias por venir pris

no, ni lo digas nena, hola eli como estas

bien amiga y feliz de verte

bueno pues cuenta, que es eso tan importante que tenias que decirme serena

Serena le relato lo del departamento y lo de la universidad haciendo que su amiga se sintiera mas que feliz por supuesto.

pero necesito pedirte un favor pris, sabes que para entrar a la universidad necesito todos mis documentos y…….

si lo se y mira justo en este sobre esta todo lo que necesitas, esta mañana kenji me llamo y me los entrego, me dijo que tal vez los necesitarías y sabia que nos buscarías para poder tenerlos, así que toma

ya veo, - un destello de tristeza se observo en sus ojos -

nena por que no le das la oportunidad de que te explique las cosas

pris por favor no quiero hablar de eso te lo ruego

serena es que tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con tu padre

ya les dije que el no es mi padre eli, dejo de serlo hace mucho además ahora se que no lo es realmente

esta bien como quieras, por cierto sabes que en 2 meses haruka cumpliera años verdad

si lo se y que con eso

pues que le estoy organizando una fiesta sorpresa de disfraces donde por cierto eli tu y todos los demás estarán invitados, y además espero que tu estés ahí serena

olvídalo conmigo no cuentes para eso

sabía que me dirías eso, y espero que cambies de opinión, para el seria muy importante y seria el mejor regalo que podrías darle

no me interesa nada que tenga que ver ni con haruka, ni con kenji, ni con darien ni con nadie y espero que lo entiendas pris

si lo entiendo aunque no lo acepto, pero en fin serena es tu decisión, bueno chicas debo irme, quede de verme con haruka mas tarde para cenar, nos vemos eli, nos vemos serena

si pris nos vemos

adiós amiguis

vamos eli debemos irnos antes de que se haga mas tarde y por favor no me digas nada si

no pensaba decirte nada aunque creo que pris tiene razón

Serena: eli…….

Los días pasaron y serena ayudada de sus amigos de Lyón y de las mosqueteras poco a poco le daban forma al que seria su hogar de ahora en adelante, ya se había inscrito en la universidad al igual que amy que lo hizo en medicina y pris que lo hizo en biología marina, las chicas por primera vez en toda su vida irían a escuelas diferentes, las mosqueteras lo harían en la mas prestigiosa universidad de Paris y serena estudiaría en la universidad publica, la vida de ella ahora estaba muy lejos de los lujos y de la riqueza a la que estaba acostumbrada, pero se sentía muy orgullosa de si misma pues tendría que abrirse paso sin el apoyo de nadie, serena había conseguido también un trabajo en un jardín de niños particular como asistente de la profesora titular y aunque el sueldo no seria mucho le ayudaría a cubrir sus gastos perfectamente.

Kenji se entero de todo pero por mas que trataba de verla y de ayudarla ella jamás se lo permitió, por ningún motivo quería tener contacto con ninguno de ellos.

Esa noche cuando todos se fueron el único que se quedo con ella fue touya había algo importante que quería compartir con su novia.

por fin creí que jamás se irían, sabes necesitaba contarte algo muy importante mi ángel, mientras descorchaba una botella de vino

que cosa

sabes , - mientras le daba un vaso de vino a falta de copas - , el director del hospital de Lyón fue mi maestro en la facultad y me promovió para obtener una residencia en un hospital de Paris

touya eso es grandioso, representa mucho para tu carrera, me siento muy orgullosa de ti

si lo se, además tendría que mudarme a Paris y estaría mas cerca de ti

pues mi departamento esta disponible

uyyyyy eso suena muy atractivo y tentador pero no puedo aceptar mi ángel aunque muera de ganas

¿por que?

por que no es correcto, yo quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, además necesitas tu espacio tienes muchas cosas que solucionar contigo misma y que es preciso lo hagas antes de empezar una vida juntos

touya,¿ de verdad quieres empezar una vida conmigo?

por supuesto serena o ¿es que acaso tu no?

Serena guardo silencio un momento y camino hacia la ventana, touya dejo el vaso de vino y camino hasta ella rodeando su cintura y recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

por que no me respondes serena, es que acaso tu no quieres empezar una vida a mi lado

La pequeña sonrió y giro su cuerpo hacia el mirando los ojos café del chico y alborotando su melena

una vez te dije que quería empezar una nueva vida contigo recuerdas

si, no lo he olvidado mi ángel, mientras la abrazaba y estrechaba contra su cuerpo

Por unos instantes el joven miro los profundos ojos azules de su ángel, contemplo la infinita tristeza que había en ellos, colocando sus manos en el angelical rostro poco a poco acerco sus labios para unirlos a los de ella, la pequeña cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el mágico momento correspondiendo al beso de el, un beso cargado de pasión, de deseo y de amor, un beso que le sorprendió pero que no le desagrado, un beso que erizo cada poro de su piel, un beso que la hizo sentir una mujer como hacia mucho no lo sentía, poco a poco los brazos de el comenzaron a recorrer cada centímetro de su espalda, mientras los brazos de ella rodearon el cuello de su pareja, ella se sentía plena y feliz en esos brazos mientras el solo deseaba sentir su piel desnuda y amar cada centímetro de ella.

Pero algo sucedió, la mente de la pequeña recordó algo que la estremeció y la lleno de miedo e hizo que se separara de el, el chico lo percibió y comprendió que sucedía con ella.

perdóname touya, perdóname mientras comenzaba a llorar

tranquila mi ángel no tengo nada que perdonarte, no te preocupes, por favor no llores tus lagrimas me parten el alma serena

perdóname touya no se que paso, no se que sucedió mientras temblaba

por favor tranquilízate no pasa nada la culpa fue mía, tranquila serena

Durante un rato serena estuvo inquieta hasta que por fin el logro tranquilizarla, le preparo un te y se sentó junto a ella mientras ella le sonreía.

¿mas tranquila?

si gracias, por cierto no me has dicho aun donde has sido promovido para tu residencia

en el hospital de la luz en el área de cardiología

Una cara de asombro se dibujo en ella

pero en ese hospital están………

lo se pero no te preocupes kenji no estará en mi área su especialidad es otra

pero darien es cardiólogo el estará contigo y conociéndolos

tranquila mi ángel no pasara nada, te prometo evitar a toda costa un encuentro desafortunado con el

3 horas después el joven salía rumbo a Lyón dejando a serena por primera vez y a petición suya completamente sola, la joven miraba la hermosa torre iluminada que lucia majestuosa desde su ventana mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos.

Al día siguiente ella comenzaba a trabajar en el jardín de niños mientras en la cárcel rei era liberada lita comenzaba con el acoso de las internas que no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, rei salía triunfante de la cárcel mientras un coche negro la esperaba y la llevaban a una pista clandestina donde un helicóptero la sacaría de Paris.

El infierno para la chica presa comenzaba, las internas le robaban sus pocas partencias, la obligaban a ser su sirvienta y hacer todo lo que ellas querían, y cuando digo todo me refiero a todo lo imaginable y lo inimaginable sin contar con que también sufría el acoso de las celadoras que parecían estar del lado de las internas.

Constantemente sufría de golpes por parte de alguna interna, sin contar las humillaciones de las que era objeto, ella sabia que ese era el castigo que tendría que sufrir por todo el daño que causo y del que estaba completamente arrepentida, creía que ese era el precio que pagaría por haber visitado a la gitana, ella no imaginaba siquiera que era solo el inicio del pago.

Rei seguía refugiada en la costa azul al lado de seiya en una elegante mansión propiedad de el por supuesto el chico estaba mas que enterado de todo y deseaba al igual que rei vengarse de la princesa y arrebatarle de una vez todo lo que ella amaba, serena pagaría por el exilio al que estaban sometidos, una mañana rei se descubrió una pequeña mancha en su pierna derecha mientras se duchaba, a la que no le dio mucha importancia, era una pequeña mancha de color rojo.

Los días pasaron y las mosqueteras entraron por fin a la universidad, touya comenzó a hacer su residencia en el hospital de la luz evitando a toda costa tener roces con darien lo que a veces sucedía pues el pelinegro realmente odiaba al chico y se moría de celos solo de imaginar que el estaba junto a ella, mientras serena era ya la profesora titular del grupo, se había ganado ese lugar con su esfuerzo y dedicación ya que la profesora había renunciado debido a su maternidad, kenji ya había perdido toda esperanza de reconciliarse con su hija, y a pesar de no buscarla estaba mas que enterado de lo que sucedía con ella gracias a las chicas, haruka hacia lo mismo evitaba a toda costa buscar a su hermana pero pris le informaba todo lo relacionado a ella.

Una tarde en el penal se suscito una fuerte pelea, lita era parte de ella, cansada de las humillaciones y maltratos por parte de las internas decidió rebelarse lo que le costo la vida, pues la mas peligrosa interna de ese penal se enfrento a ella, la joven fue objeto de una brutal golpiza, que le destrozo la cara y le fracturo las costillas, además de que la interna golpeo repetidas veces su cabeza contra la pared hasta que por fin logro su objetivo que era matarla, lita yacía inerte en el patio del penal con la cabeza y la cara echa pedazos.

Lo que ella ignoraba es que seiya y rei estaban detrás de esto, tras pagar una fuerte suma de dinero y de la misma forma en que rei fue liberada, es decir comprando autoridades, seiya logro que lita fuera objeto de una venganza a través de las internas y con la ayuda de las mas altas autoridades de la cárcel, al no tener lita nadie que abogara por ella el caso pronto se olvidaría pues nadie haría un escándalo ni levantaría una demanda para llegar al fondo del asunto, y como suele suceder en estos casos, nadie supo y nadie vio absolutamente nada.

Esa noche diego había reunido a todos en su casa tenia algo muy serio que decirles

que sucede diego cuando llamaste esta tarde te escuchabas demasiado preocupado

y lo estoy michiru, esta tarde fui llamado al penal donde estaban recluidas rei y lita

¿estaban?

si, estaban diana, rei fue liberada hace unos días, según el juez no se encontraron elementos suficientes para procesarla pero estoy seguro que seiya debió ayudarla y lita pues ella desafortunadamente murió esta tarde a causa de una pelea con las internas

eso es horrible, que fea forma de morir tuvo lita pobre ojala dios la haya perdonado, pero y rei ¿que va a pasar con ella papa?

pues yo volví a ratificar la demanda contra ella y seiya habrá que esperar que los atrapen

pero y serena, ¿no correrá peligro?, - dijo amy -

Todos se miraron entre si y una gran preocupación se reflejo en los rostros de ellos, sobre todo en kenji y haruka

es cierto si ese par fue capaz de hacerle tanto daño, yo creo que seria capaz de hacerle algo peor, - dijo haruka -

mañana mismo le contratare seguridad

si será lo mejor kenji, - dijo diego -

a ver parece que no han entendido la situación, serena no aceptara nada de ustedes

pero tal vez si ustedes le explican las cosas, si le dicen que puede correr peligro pris

darien no se han dado cuenta que las últimas personas que ella quiere volver a ver son ustedes, esta demasiado lastimada, demasiado enojada, se siente herida y jamás confiara en ustedes de nuevo

y te parece que nosotros estamos mas que felices, amy ella también nos mintió ocultándonos las cosas, callándose lo que ese par le hacia, sabiendo que podríamos protegerla, - serio agrego haruka .

amor por favor, ella no les mintió tenia que protegerlos a toda costa lo que jamás imagino fue que ustedes reaccionarían así, que no le creerían y que la tacharían de ser una mujerzuela y para colmo que ni tu ni kenji llevan su sangre, como crees que se siente, tienes alguna idea de eso haruka, es mas dime, díganme que habrían echo en su lugar si la vida de ella o la mía dependiera de su silencio mientras miraba a darien y a haruka

supongo que lo mismo

¿supones?, darien ella no lo supuso, simplemente actuó sin dudarlo y sin pensarlo por que su amor hacia ti, y hacia ellos era más grande que nada, incluso su amor hacia nosotras hizo que se callara lo de seiya, yo en su lugar habria hecho lo mismo por protegerte a ti y a haruka

yo creo lo mismo que creen ellas, serena no aceptara que ustedes se le acerquen por lo tanto no permitirá que kenji le ponga seguridad

¿y que sugieres entonces michiru?

que la dejes tranquila amor

michiru es mi hija recuerdas y aunque no lleve mi sangre es mia y mi deber es protegerla

no lo hiciste antes cuando ella te lo suplicaba de mil maneras y ya lo ves salio adelante, por que habrías de hacerlo ahora que te quiere lejos de ella

por que no quiero que le pase nada, no quiero perderla, no quiero que se muera no lo soportaria

amor hace mucho que la perdiste y te aseguro que no morirá, serena nos ha demostrado que es una mujer capaz de salir por ella misma, ya lo ves ha conseguido trabajo y se paga la escuela y sus gastos sin depender de nadie, tu hija kenji hace mucho que dejo de ser esa niña llorona, miedosa, irresponsable que dependía de alguien para que le resolviera sus problemas acostumbrada a vivir en un mundo color de rosa, es verdad tenia una alma hermosa, capaz de sacrificarse por los demás, amaba a la gente que tenia alrededor, pero era incapaz de ver por ella misma

Y mírala ahora se ha convertido en una mujer segura de si misma, fuerte, madura, responsable y valiente, no crees que ella podrá con lo que venga

te amo, por que sabes que decir para levantarme el animo siempre tienes razón, esta bien no haré nada para protegerla pero me mantendré cerca de ella como lo he hecho hasta ahora a través de sus amigas.

será lo mejor que puedes hacer mi vida, además tal vez sea una buena manera de que ella se acerque a ti, deja que las cosas sucedan, tal vez rei no haga nada, no se le acerque y menos sabiendo que la policía la busca

si tienes razón, tal vez no suceda nada

esta bien haré lo que ustedes me sugieren

dale tiempo kenji, te aseguro que ella solita vendrá de nuevo

ojala amy, ojala tengas razón y así suceda, - dijo haruka -

ya veras que así será cariño solo denle espacio, le reconforto pris -.

La reunión se prolongo a hasta altas horas de la noche en la casa de los chiba, mientras el cuerpo de lita era sepultado en una fosa común en la mas completa soledad, sin una sola flor sobre ella, ese fue el precio que pago por tentar a la magia negra, en la media que la pócima sea usada en esa medida será el precio que se pagara por ella.

La joven la uso para separar a una pareja que se amaba con toda pasión y toda intensidad, para alejar a una madre de sus pequeños provocando su muerte y haciendo que aquel que ella amaba y por quien había luchado pagara un precio muy alto por su traición, la joven jugo con la vida de ellos y fue su vida el precio que pago por ello.


	37. Chapter 37

**FELIZ NAVIDAD MIS NIÑAS, ES UN REGALO DE MI PARTE PARA USTEDES, YA QUE EL DOMINGO PUBLICARE EL CAPITULO COMO CADA SEMANA, GRACIAS A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES QUE HAN HECHO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DEL GUSTO DE USTEDES LA VERDAD ES QUE SIN SUS COMENTARIOS ESTO NO SERIA POSIBLE, MIL GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME A LO LARGO DE ESTOS MESES MIL GRACIAS A TODAS.**

**CAPITULO XXXVII**

**UNA SORPRESA, UN PERDON **

Hacia casi 2 meses que el secreto que serena guardaba creyendo que protegía a los que amaba y el secreto de su padre habían salido a la luz, la pequeña trataba de seguir con su vida en la universidad y su trabajo donde se sentía feliz de tener a los pequeños a su cargo, seguía alejada de kenji y de los demás, las mosqueteras era el único contacto con su pasado, su amistad seguía indestructible, su relación con touya seguía creciendo y fortaleciéndose pero no había logrado desterrar su amor por darien a pesar de todo el dolor y rencor que sentía hacia el seguía siendo lo mas importante en su corazón.

Los bebes de dafne lograron salir adelante ana y zafiro ya los tenían en casa, ayudados por nicora los cuidaban y criaban con mucho amor.

Ana logro encontrar un lugar para su tienda de novias ubicada en los campos eliseos cerca de las mas exclusivas y mejores boutiques.

El día que fue inaugurada se organizo un pequeño cóctel donde estaban todos y cada una de las personas que serena conocía y que ahora formaban parte de la vida de ana.

Esa noche la cita era a las 9 todos estaban llegando y comenzaban a degustar de los vinos y bocadillos, todos menos serena y algunos ya se preguntaban sobre su ausencia.

creí que serena estaría aquí

pues nosotras también darien, ana nos dijo que la invito no me explico por que no ha llegado van a ser las 10

pues yo dudo que venga, es obvio que no quiere vernos, que nos sigue odiando, no nos ha permitido verla en este tiempo

pues tiene motivos de sobra para eso no crees haruka

razón o no eli, esta noche es de ana debería estar aquí por su amiga y compartir con ella un momento tan importante, pero como siempre serena solo piensa en ella, es egoísta no se preocupa por lo que la gente pueda sentir o pensar, siempre es ella

haruka desde que todo esto empezó me da la impresión que hay algo que no le perdonas a serena ¿me equivoco?

es cierto amy , no le perdono su egoísmo, ella sé encerro en su mundo, en su dolor y jamás se detuvo un instante a pensar como nos sentíamos, no ha permitido que le digamos como sucedió todo, solo piensa en ella y ya

¿ por que nunca me dijiste como te sentías?

por que no tiene caso pris, serena debió decirnos que estaba pasando, pero prefirió callarlo creer que era capaz de resolver todo y dejo que las cosas llegaran a este punto cuando ya no tiene remedio

hola chicos de que hablan, - dijo diamante que llegaba en ese momento junto con touya -

nada cielo nos preguntábamos por que serena no ha llegado aun

hace un rato fui por ella y no estaba, de hecho le he estado llamando y no me contesta eso me tiene preocupado, - dijo touya -

A las 10 de la noche una joven entraba a la tienda vestida con una falda negra a la rodilla recta un saco corto hasta la cintura negro ambos en satin, una blusa blanca abrochada hasta el tercer botón de abajo hacia arriba dejando a la vista un escote que dejaba ver un poco sus encantos, además de un abrigo a la rodilla del mismo color que su traje que llevaba abierto, unas zapatillas lindas y femeninas a tono con su ropa, su maquillaje aunque natural la hacia verse una mujer hermosa glamorosa y femenina, pero lo que dejo a los presentes boquiabiertos era el cambio en su cabello, ya no estaba largo, ahora lo tenia corto poco mas arriba del odio y con un poco de volumen, un corte moderno y juvenil, además había dejado de ser rubio para darle paso a un tono chocolate que contrastaba muy bien con sus hermosos ojos azules

Todos se miraron entre si, la verdad se veía hermosa, femenina, sexy, sin embargo lo que más impresiono a todos fue su mirada, una mirada fría, sin brillo, un témpano de hielo que se clavaba en ellos cada vez que esos ojos azules miraban a alguno de los presentes, aunque en el fondo una infinita tristeza se reflejaba en ellos y solo los que la conocían a la perfección como sus amigas, touya y michiru se percataron de ello.

Darien estaba fascinado con la mujer que tenia frente a el, había dejado de ser la niña que él conoció, esa niña que vivía en un mundo color de rosa, que lloraba de todo, y que aunque era buena estudiante siempre estaba en la luna.

Kenji veía con dolor como ella se había transformado en una mujer sin el, sabia que cada día la perdía mas y más, que ella jamás perdonaría su engaño, el haberla tratado como una tonta que no entendería ni lo comprendería.

Touya la miraba embobado por su belleza, se veía tan hermosa, tan sensual, tan mujer, sin embargo el se sentía atraído por su magia interior, por su alma y por que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado ella seguía siendo su pequeño ángel frágil y hermoso.

amiga que bárbara que te hiciste, - sorprendida le decia pris -

¿Por qué? ¿no te gusta? ¿me veo mal?

no para nada, es solo que te ves tan diferente, pero estas guapísima, oye y ese corte y color te queda muy bien, - dijo amy -

amiga debiste llamarnos para darte asesoria, por que luego a ti como que no se te da eso de la moda

ay pris no me regañes quería darles una sorpresita

y vaya que nos la diste preciosa

hola ana, - abrazándola -, que gusto me da verte, oye muchas felicidades esta lindo estoy segura que será una de las mejores boutiques

gracias nena, gracias, pero sabes me alegra que vinieras pensé que no la harías

y dejarte en este momento tan especial, pero claro que no any jamás, ustedes mis amigas son lo más importante en mi vida

y tú en la nuestra serena

eli, hola que gusto me da verte

oye pues te ves de verdad muy hermosa nos sorprendiste

¿pero les gusto?

si mucho te ves muy bien

hola taiki, zafiro, diamante, que gusto verlos

el gusto es nuestro en serio estas hermosa, - le dijo taiki -

y a mi no me vas a saludar mi ángel

hola touya, - abrazándolo -, dime ¿te gusta el cambio?, ¿me veo bien?

tu eres hermosa con lo que te pongas, hasta en pijama y por las mañanas - dándole un beso en la mejilla -

Darien que no dejaba de mirarlos estaba lleno de celos y dolor, deseaba ir y arrebatársela a touya, serena sentía su mirada y de vez en cuando lo miraba, su corazón se estremecía y su alma se llenaba de sentimientos.

Touya se percataba de ello y aunque no decía nada, también se llenaba de celos al sentir que serena jamás lo amaría como a el.

serena ¿no vas a ir a saludar a michiru y a los demás?

¿debo hacerlo pris?

yo creo que si mi angel

pero…………

solo salúdalos y ya

esta bien, pero antes díganme ¿como están los bebes y donde están?

están muy bien, creciendo sanos y están aquí, en la oficina de ana

que bien zafiro, muero por verlos, pero primero iré a otro lado, bien vengo enseguida

Serena camino hacia donde estaba michiru que se encontraba con las mamas de las chicas, darien, kenji, haruka y diego estaban un poco apartados, observando la escena desde que ella arribo al lugar.

hola michiru buenas noches

hola serena que gusto que estés aquí con ana

es mi amiga y es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella después de lo que ella ha hecho por mi - con un tono seco distante y frio en su voz -

sabes que te ves muy bien así, ese corte y el color de cabello te hacen ver más madura, además te ves muy diferente, incluso tu mirada ha cambiado y eso nos duele

la vida nicora me ha enseñado que la bondad no deja nada bueno, que la gente se aprovecha de eso para lastimarte y pisotearte

y crees que cambiar por fuera te hara mas fuerte, - le dijo haruka quien junto con los demás se acercaban a ellas -

Sus hermosos ojos azules se fijaron en los verdes ojos de haruka, que sintió como si un témpano de hielo lo taladrara de pies a cabeza.

debo irme con permiso, - ignorando completamente a haruka y a los demás -.

es increíble como ha cambiado, se ha convertido en una mujer hermosa pero también en alguien lleno de rencor, un ser frió sin sentimientos muy lejos de la pequeña que era, ha perdido esa luz que siempre la rodeaba.

el dolor nos hace así michiru, por temor a ser heridos de nuevo ponemos una coraza dura a nuestro alrededor

eso es cierto y esa niña esta llena de sentimientos negativos, saber que kenji no es su padre fue algo que la marco definitivamente, - dijo paloma -

yo creo que eso le dolió mas que todo lo que pudieron hacerle o decirle en el pasado

¿habrá alguna manera de conseguir su perdón michiru?

si, haruka cuando ella aprenda a perdonarse, cuando este lista para escuchar lo que realmente sucedió y cuando sea capaz de poder decir que paso, hasta que eso no suceda serena seguirá así

¿y si nunca sucede?, ¿si su corazón esta tan herido que es incapaz de perdonarme?

Al oír a kenji los demás permanecieron en silencio, michiru noto la tristeza en la voz de su esposo y lo abrazo reconfortándolo en sus brazos.

Serena estaba en la oficina de ana con ella y los bebes, estaban hermosos se parecían mucho a sus padres.

son tan lindos, y me alegra que estén tan sanos y fuera de peligro

si verdad, a nosotros también nos da gusto que estén tan bien, ¿serena puedo preguntarte algo?

si claro

¿de verdad nunca vas a dejar que kenji te diga que paso?, ¿no lo extrañas ni un poco?

ana no quiero hablar de eso perdoname

perdóname tu a mi por preguntar algo que te lastima, volvamos con los demás te parece

si estoy de acuerdo

sabes extraño a la serena que llego a Lyón, a la niña dulce con esa mirada llena de ternura y calidez, esa niña que con una sonrisa te alegraba el día, me gustaría volver a verla

Serena se quedo callada pensando en las palabras de ana, mientras ana ya estaba con los demás.

La princesita volvió con sus amigos y la velada continuo sin contratiempo alguno, cuando termino cerca de las 2 am. Touya la llevo a su casa.

en todo el camino no has dicho una sola palabra y mira que el trayecto de los campos eliseos a tu casa es muy corto ¿estas bien?.

si solo estoy cansada, gracias por traerme touya

Touya le ayudo a bajarse del auto, serena lo miro a los ojos y luego de sonreírle, rodeo su cuello y se despidió con un beso, touya correspondió el cálido beso de su ángel, mientras rodeaba su cintura, al separarse solo se abrazaron por unos momentos.

Minutos después serena entraba a su departamento, y tras quitarse los zapatos se dirigió a la cocina sacando una botella de vino que tenia en el refrigerador, y con una copa en la mano camino hacia la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par dejando entrar una cálida brisa, la niña se sirvió una copa y mientras la bebía miraba las estrellas dejando que las lagrimas salieran de esos hermosos ojos azules.

Tenia un dolor en el alma, algo que la aprisionaba y no la dejaba vivir ni respirar, era algo que pesaba y pesaba mucho.

Los días pasaron, touya tenia poco tiempo para ver a serena pues su trabajo en el hospital absorbía casi todo su tiempo, pris dividía su tiempo entre la universidad, haruka y la fiesta de cumpleaños que preparaba, amy pasaba todo el día con la nariz metida en los libros de medicina y el poco tiempo que le quedaba libre lo dedicaba a su esposo, eli y diamante habían dejado de venir a Paris pues el viñedo estaba en tiempo de cosecha y la panadería en remodelación, ana se dedicaba al cuidado de sus bebes y a su negocio, y serena ocupaba su tiempo en la universidad su trabajo en el kinder y el tiempo que tenia libre trataba de mantenerse lo mas ocupada posible, ese era su escape pues estaba demasiado deprimida, se sentía confundida y sobre todo sola.

Serena se habia puesto una coraza, estaba herida y desde hace mucho tiempo, no podia perdonarlos, le habian hecho demasiado daño pero ocultarle algo tan serio como eso termino por volverla una mujer llena de rencor y de dolor, aunque en el fondo tenia una guerra interna bastante fuerte con ella misma.

Un día por la tarde mientras serena hacia un trabajo para la universidad y mientras escuchaba música clásica alguien llamo a la puerta.

¿que haces aquí haruka? -bastante molesta -

créeme que no tenia la más mínima intención de venir a verte, la verdad es que estoy cansado de tus berrinches y desplantes

entonces no entiendo a que vienes, - mientras caminaba hacia el interior de su casa -

vaya quien lo diría eres bastante ordenada para vivir tu sola y encargarte de tus propias cosas

¿que quieres haruka?, estoy demasiado ocupada

solo vine a decirte que mi papa esta en el hospital

Serena sintió una descarga eléctrica caer sobre ella, pero frente a haruka no mostró ningún indicio de preocupación alguna lo que desespero a su hermano.

que no oíste lo que te dije kenji esta en el hospital

si lo escuche, pero sigo sin entender a que viniste

por dios serena de que estas hecha, padre sufrió un accidente y a ti no te importa

y por que habría de importarme ni el ni tu son nada mió, lo que pase con ustedes no me interesa

La furia y el dolor se reflejaron en los verdes ojos de haruka dándole una bofetada a serena haciéndola caer.

creí que al decirte que sucedía, algo se movería en tu interior, después de todo a el le debes lo que eres, pero claro como se me ocurrió pensar que eso sucedería, si eres incapaz de sentir algo por los demás, últimamente solo piensas en ti.

Haruka salio del departamento furioso y herido, dejando a serena de rodillas en el piso, la pequeña se recostó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, sacando todo lo que sentía dentro de ella, ese dolor, esa tristeza y ese rencor hasta quedarse dormida.

Mientras dormía su madre y su ángel volvieron para hablar con ella.

Cerca de las 10 de la noche serena despertó, se incorporo del suelo y se dio un baño, al mirarse en el espejo pudo notar un moretón en su rostro, la pequeña se vistió y tras tomar su bolsa salio del departamento.

Abordo un taxi y media hora después con el rostro completamente triste y desencajado entraba al hospital de la luz donde estaba su padre, tras preguntar en información serena se dirigió al 5 piso, donde estaba la habitación de kenji, pudo notar que no había nadie, ignoraba que haruka y michiru estaban en la cafetería, haruka le narraba lo sucedido en el departamento horas antes.

Serena entro en la habitación y se quedo observando la imagen que tenia frente a ella, kenji dormía sin percatarse de nada, la pequeña camino junto a el y un sinfín de emociones se agolparon en su pecho, la niña recordaba las veces que el la cuidaba cuando estaba enferma, el amor que siempre le daba, los cuidados y la protección que kenji le proporciono toda su vida.

por favor recupérate pronto me parte el alma verte aquí, tu eres fuerte, siempre lo has sido, eres mi heroe papi el hombre que mas he admirado en mi vida por favor no me dejes tomando su mano.

La joven permaneció en su habitación por un rato, hasta que decidió volver a su casa, al salir no se percato que haruka y michiru la vieron salir del cuarto de kenji, estaban sorprendidos de verla ahí.

Serena caminaba por el estacionamiento hacia la calle para tomar un taxi cuando un BMW se estaciono junto a ella y un pelinegro descendió de el.

no crees que ya es muy tarde para que estés esperando un taxi

no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia darien

vamos sube, te llevo a tu casa

no gracias, esperare un taxi

no seas orgullosa, es muy tarde y no te voy a dejar ir en taxi, así que sube

no en serio, gracias pero no

no me hagas subirte al coche por la fuerza serena

no te atreverías

¿quieres apostar?, - acercándose a ella -

El pelinegro se coloco frente a ella y mirándola de forma picara le abrió la portezuela del coche invitándola a subir, ella se resistía, darien la ponía muy nerviosa y se comenzó a morder el labio, el chico lo noto y dibujo una sonrisa en su cara.

¿que pasa? ¿me tienes miedo?, no te voy a morder te lo aseguro

no es eso, es solo que………………

vamos sube te llevo y nos quitamos de problemas

Después de un largo rato, la joven termino por rendirse a la insistencia del chico, abordando su auto, a lo lejos touya observo como su novia se iba con el, sintió mucho dolor, celos no entendía que sucedía por que ella se iba con darien un miedo a perderla comenzó a apoderarse de el.

Durante el trayecto ninguno de los 2 decía ninguna palabra, serena se sentía muy nerviosa e incomoda, darien fijo su mirada en el camino sin mirar a su acompañante, minutos después estacionaba el auto en un mirador a las afueras de Paris, desde donde se apreciaba la hermosa ciudad.

¿que hacemos aquí?

tenemos que hablar

tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar darien

yo creo que si, hay muchas cosas que no hemos aclarado

te equivocas las cosas se quedaron bastantes claras en la hacienda

¿en serio?, pues entonces dime¿ por que te callaste?, por que esa parte no me ha quedado clara del todo

darien…………………………..

por dios serena ¿dime que pasa?, ¿explicame por que nunca me dijiste que todo era una mentira de rei?

darien si yo te decia que sucedia moririas es que no has captado eso

¿ y solo por eso te callaste?, serena has visto lo que tu silencio provoco, dime si acaso valio la pena

Serena se bajo muy enojada del coche, darien hizo lo mismo, la pequeña tomo aire y deteniendo sus lagrimas comenzó a narrarle al chico las cosas.

yo te amaba mas que a mi vida, por ti habría dado la vida, rei me pidió dejarte a cambio de tu vida me rehusé, pero después del accidente que tuvieron tu y mi hermano acepte, tu eras mas importante que todo lo demás, tu y mi hermano eran la razón de mi existencia, pero jamás pensé que la maldad de mi prima llegaría tan lejos

¿por eso te alejaste de mi?, ¿por eso te negabas a verme?

si, estaba segura que nuestro amor triunfaría, nunca imagine que mi vida se haría pedazos de ese modo, que tu me odiarías tanto, que no confiarías en mi

serena todo te acusaba, todo estaba en tu contra no podía confiar en ti cuando hiciste mi amor pedazos, ¿que querías que hiciera?

que creyeras en mi, que me dejaras explicarte, defenderme, pero nunca lo hiciste, sabes lo que sentí cuando tus manos se impactaron en mi rostro cuando las vi las fotos y vi tus ojos mirandome llenos de odia, sabes lo que tus palabras me lastimaban, tienes idea de lo que me dolió ver a rei en tu cama, saber que te casabas con ella fue el tiro de gracia, me hiciste pedazos darien, me mataste en vida

¿dime que habrías echo en mi lugar?

confiar en ti, dejar que te explicaras, creer en tus palabras, descubrir junto a ti la verdad y sabes por que, por que cuando el amor es verdadero siempre cree, y pasa cualquier prueba por dura que sea

¿estas diciendo que no te amo?, ¿que nunca te ame?

yo no dije eso, pero si es lo que tu sientes….………

Darien guardo silencio algo molesto por lo que acaba de decir

serena, - callando por un momento -, se que te hice mucho daño, que te lastime, que rompí tu corazón, - y se colocaba frente a ella y la miraba a los ojos -, pero……………., pero solo dime que hago para ganarme tu perdón, que hago para que todo vuelva a ser lo mismo.

no soy aquella niña a la que ayer robaste un beso darien, el arco iris que iluminaba mis mañanas hace mucho que perdió su color, cuando se pierde la confianza en quien amas ya no hay nada, no hay razón para seguir adelante, sabes cuantas noches de dolor pase sola en mi habitación llorando

serena…………………….

no darien, ya no, yo no confio en ti, mi alma esta muy lastimada, hay muchas cosas que debe sanar aun, ni siquiera estoy segura que podamos ser amigos alguna vez, demonios darien, que me parta un rayo si te perdono adolorida en mi interior

¿es por el verdad?

¿ por el?

si por touya, ¿lo amas verdad?

es curioso siempre creí que contigo había vivido muchas cosas, que siempre tendría tu confianza y amor, pero me equivoque a la primera prueba me fallaste, a touya le basto una mirada para confiar en mi, para estar a mi lado, apoyarme, darme una razón para seguir viva, no crees que es una razón suficiente para amarlo.

¿y a mi?, ¿es que a mí ya no me amas?

es tarde, mañana debo trabajar e ir a la universidad, será mejor que nos vayamos

serena, - deteniéndola del brazo -, solo dime, ¿de verdad ya no me amas?

te ame mas que a mi vida, pero ahora……………………….

¿ahora que?, dime es lo único que quiero saber

eso ya no importa darien, no tiene caso que sigamos hablando de esto

para mi si tiene caso, y si importa no te das cuenta que no puedo seguir viviendo así, necesito saber que me sigues amando, que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, - mientras la tomaba de la mano -, necesito saber que me has extrañado por favor dímelo te lo suplico.

- soltando su mano- , ahora eres tu quien suplica - que ironía con un tono sarcástico- , darien debemos irnos caminado hacia el coche mientras le daba la espalda, vienes o prefieres que me vaya en un taxi.

El pelinegro camino hacia el coche tratando de contener sus lagrimas, su niña a la que el conocía, amaba y había lastimado tanto ya no era ni la sombra de lo que esta mujer era ahora, su pequeña se había convertido en un ser frió, distante, que ahora lo despreciaba, alguien que tan solo con su mirada transmitía un inmenso rencor un dolor, sabia que la había perdido, que la perdía cada vez mas y eso le dolía en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Donde estaba serena se preguntaba en que parte de esa frialdad se encontraba atrapada.

Darien abordo el auto y emprendió la marcha hacia el departamento de ella, eran casi las 2 de la mañana cuando llegaron, ella bajo del auto sin esperar a que el le abriera la puerta.

gracias por traerme darien, buenos pues nos vemos adiós

de nada serena - se acercaba a ella - que pases buenas noches

si gracias, bueno adiós

El pelinegro no la dejo marcharse, sujetando su brazo la acerco a el, y sin dejar que ella reaccionara la beso, primero con suavidad y poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad de ese beso, serena no supo como reaccionar, pero el percibió que ella temblaba en sus brazos, podía sentir su corazón latir acelerado, podía sentir como vibraba en sus brazos como cuando ella estaba con el, como cuando la hizo suya por primera vez.

Serena lo separo de ella y le dio una bofetada, que a el sorprendió era algo que no esperaba, el pudo notar la furia y el dolor en sus ojos inundados por las lagrimas.

no vuelvas a hacer esto jamás me escuchaste.

Y camino furiosa hacia la puerta del edificio dejando a darien desconcertado por su reacción, pero feliz al descubrir que ella lo sigue amando, lo percibió cuando la tenía en sus brazos, cuando la estaba besando y estaba dispuesto a darle la batalla a touya y a quitársela, serena volvería a su lado a cualquier precio.

La pequeña por su parte había llegado a su departamento, se había refugiado en su recamara y en completa oscuridad sobre su cama, desbordo las lagrimas que desde hacia mucho rato la estaban quemando hasta que el sueño la venció.

Habían pasado algunos días desde su encuentro con darien su padre ya estaba en casa, y touya no había ido a visitarla argumentando que tenia demasiado trabajo la realidad era que estaba herido y celoso, y sus encuentros con darien en el hospital se hacían cada vez mas tensos, touya quería matarlo, darien decirle que serena lo seguía amando, afortunadamente o desafortunadamente para ambos en esos encuentros siempre había alguien mas con ellos, sus amigas seguían con sus vidas y la fiesta de cumpleaños de haruka cada día estaba mas cerca.

Serena se sentía sola y triste, había un enorme hueco que necesitaba llenar, le faltaba su padre y su hermano a los que adoraba y extrañaba cada vez mas pues a pesar de no llevar su sangre era la única familia que conocía y la necesitaba mas que nunca.

Una tarde kenji estaba en su consultorio cuando recibió una visita inesperada.

Hola puedo pasar

si por supuesto, - sorprendido por la visita que llegaba -

La visita camino hacia el hasta que lo tuvo bastante cerca, kenji estaba desconcertado, su visitante lo miro por un instante y sin que el lo esperara se echo a sus brazos.

Perdóname, por favor perdóname por todo lo que dije

Kenji había esperado durante meses este momento, por fin podía tenerla en sus brazos, por fin su pequeña regresaba a el, como el tantas veces lo había deseado.

serena no eres tu quien debe pedir perdón, si no yo te hice mucho daño, te lastime y me he arrepentido por ello

perdóname papa, fui mala, egoísta, pensé solo en mi dolor, en saber que no era tu hija y en todo lo que había pasado, jamás me detuve a pensar en lo que tu sentías

mi niña, - se separo de ella y limpio sus lagrimas -, serena necesito explicarte las cosas, decirte lo que realmente sucedió con tu madre

La pequeña guardo silencio y camino hasta un sofá que estaba en el consultorio donde se sentó, kenji que no dejaba de mirarla hizo lo mismo y se sentó junto a ella, y después de un rato comenzó a narrarle la historia.

cuando estaba estudiando medicina conocí a la madre de haruka era estudiante igual que yo, nos enamoramos y comenzamos una relación, al graduarnos decidimos vivir juntos yo comencé a trabajar en un hospital publico ganaba poco pero nos alcanzaba para vivir modestamente, encargamos a haruka a los pocos meses, yo me volví loco de felicidad pero a ella no le agrado la idea, dejo de trabajar para cuidar de su embarazo, haruka nació y poco tiempo después de su primer año ella se fue, cansada de la vida sin lujos ni comodidades que yo le daba, yo me quede solo con un bebe y poco a poco me fui abriendo camino, la madre de rei kaolinet me ayudaba con el niño, era una buena amiga, incluso lo era de los padres de tus amigas

Serena solo escuchaba en completo silencio.

a Selene tu madre la conocí un día en un parque mientras llevaba a haruka en ese entonces de 4 años, me enamore de ella desde el primer momento, era muy hermosa, tanto como tu, la ame desde ese instante, ella se convirtió en la madre que mi hijo necesitaba, y le propuse ser mi esposa, pero no acepto, al preguntarle por que me dijo que llevaba en su vientre a un bebe, producto de una relación con un tipo que la engaño y se burlo de ella, yo la amaba tanto que volví a pedirle que se casara conmigo, prometiendole que seria un padre para su hijo, que seria mió a partir de ahora.

Los ojos de la princesita estaban llenos de lágrimas que comenzaban a salir.

al poco tiempo nos casamos, su embarazo comenzaba a notarse ya, su familia nunca acepto nuestro matrimonio, para ellos yo era muy poca cosa a pesar de ser un medico reconocido, kaolinet enloqueció de rabia y de celos cuando supo que Selene existía en mi vida, llena de despecho se caso con mi hermano haciendo su vida miserable, yo ignoraba que estaba embarazada de rei, se marcho a Japón con su marido y no volví a verlos hasta que rei tenia tres años igual que tu.

¿y que paso con mi madre?

Selene estaba enferma del corazón y no me lo dijo, ella sabia que si tu nacías ella podría morir y no le importo, fuimos muy felices los meses que estuvimos juntos, ella era una madre para haruka, es la única madre que el recuerda y reconoce, llego el día en que viniste al mundo y ella se fue, me volví loco de dolor y no quise verte, ni saber de ti, su familia te culpo por su muerte por eso durante estos años se han negado a conocerte

¿y tu?

yo también, estuviste con luna, ella cuido de ti los días que no quería verte, mi dolor era muy grande estaba enojado con la vida, con ella, por haber permitido que tu vinieras a esta mundo sabiendo que ella moriría, no te vi por unos días, no venia a casa por que sabia que estabas aquí, las madres de tus amigas ayudaban a luna en lo que podían, una noche después de un mes haruka quiso conocerte para el eras su hermana y quería verte, el me hizo volver a casa, entre a tu habitación con el en brazos te vimos dormir en esa cuna que Selene hizo para ti, eras tan frágil, tan pequeña tan indefensa, baje a haruka y te tome en mis brazos, y desde ese momento no volví a separarme de ti, te ame desde ese instante, fuiste mi niña a partir de ahí, fuiste la hermanita de haruka fuimos una familia desde entonces, hasta que rei apareció y con sus mentiras vino a destruirnos, serena ¿por que no me dijiste que paso?, ¿no confiabas en mi pequeña.?

no quería que le pasara algo a haruka, ya había tenido un accidente, además tampoco quería que a ti te pasara algo por eso me calle para protegerlos, me dolió mucho que no creyeras en mi, y que le dieras todo tu apoyo a rei, me sentí sola quería morir, desaparecer y después de lo que seiya me hizo pues mas

¿ por que no me dijiste lo que te hizo cuando te pregunte por que los golpes?

por que me amenazo, si yo hablaba te mataría, a alguno de ustedes o a mis amigas, no podía, no podía, si algo les pasaba jamas me lo perdonaria

Kenji abrazo a su hija mientras ella lloraba en sus brazos

me hiciste tanta falta, te eche mucho de menos, extrañaba los momentos de felicidad que había tenido toda mi vida, extrañaba ser la princesa amada que siempre fui

cuanto daño te he hecho por mi soberbia, por dejarme llevar por mi ira, por mi ego herido, si tan solo te hubiera dado la oportunidad de hablar, de defenderte, perdóname hija, no me alcanzara la vida para pedirte perdón

el daño ya esta hecho papa, el hubiera no existe, ahora solo nos queda intentar reconstruir nuestras vidas con los pedazos que nos quedaron, hay mucho dolor aun pero quizás trabajando las heridas puedan sanar pronto

te prometo que borrare todo el dolor que has vivido, que haré lo posible y lo imposible para que tu vida vuelva a ser como antes

mi vida, nuestra vida jamás será como antes, pero podemos empezar una nueva, desde cero, estas de acuerdo

si serena estoy de acuerdo haremos lo que sea para reconstruir a nuestra familia, se que será difícil que nos costara mucho trabajo, pero si lo hacemos juntos será mas fácil

Serena se aferro a su padre, como lo hacia cuando era niña, kenji estaba feliz por el regreso de su pequeña.

creo que debemos decirle a haruka sobre esto no crees

si y a michiru también.

Después de un rato padre e hija se dirigían a un restaurante donde haruka y michiru habían sido citados por kenji.

¿cielo a que se debe esta reunión?

pues a que les tengo una sorpresa

¿que sorpresa papa?

ya lo verán, pero antes deben cerrar los ojos

¿y eso?

solo háganlo michiru

Haruka y michiru cerraron los ojos mientras kenji iba por serena que esperaba en la entrada.

muy bien ya pueden abrir los ojos

Al hacerlo ambos se miraban sorprendidos, no podían creer que serena estuviera ahí frente a ellos.

¿que significa esto?

no te da gusto verme haruka

Por toda respuesta haruka abrazo a su hermana, con todo el amor y la ternura que podía tener por ella.

¿pero que sucedió?, ¿quien hizo este milagro?.

cuando vi a mi papa en el hospital michiru muchas cosas vinieron a mi mente, sufrí mucho por todo lo que paso, me dolió estar lejos de ustedes cuando estaba en Lyón los extrañaba mucho, comprendí por fin que a pesar de todo eran mi familia, la única que tenia

me alegro mucho por ti nena y sobre todo por tu padre, el te extraño mucho y ha vivido lleno de arrepentimiento por todo lo que sucedió

si lo se el me lo dijo y aunque nos costara mucho trabajo estoy segura que podemos ser de nuevo una familia

así se habla princesita, yo sabía que no podía haber tanto rencor en tu alma y que en algún lugar todavía estaba mi pequeña hermana

volverás a casa supongo

no michiru, no volveré en primera por que esta llena de recuerdos tristes y en segunda por que he aprendido a salir adelante a no depender de nadie y así quiero seguir me comprenden verdad

si hija aunque nos gustaría que estuvieras con nosotros respetaremos tu decisión

gracias papa

es increíble ver cuanto has madurado, te has convertido en una mujer y me siento muy orgulloso de ti, - le dijo haruka -

La pequeña solo sonrió, la velada transcurrió animadamente, serena se sentía tan segura y feliz de estar con su familia, todos sabían que el trabajo para reconstruirla seria largo y difícil pero estaban dispuestos a hacer el esfuerzo.

La cena termino y todos llevaron a serena a su departamento después de un rato kenji y michiru se marcharon, dejando a haruka con su hermana, aun tenían una conversación pendiente.

Los chicos sentados en la sala y bebiendo café estuvieron charlando hasta el amanecer, haruka le pedio perdón a su hermana por todo lo que había pasado, ella le narro todo lo que paso desde que rei entro al colegio, ambos lloraron, se abrazaron, se perdonaron, rieron recordando sus días de infancia, haruka le hablo de lo bien que estaba con pris, ella de su estancia en Lyón y de touya, hasta que llegaron a darien un tema doloroso para ella, pero inevitable, y mas estando touya de por medio.


	38. Chapter 38

Como lo prometi aki esta el capi semanal disfrutenlos por que se acerca el final ya mis chicas, espero sus porras, comentarios chismes y demas besos

**CAPITULO XXXVIII**

**UNA GATITA COMO REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

La semana termino, por fin era sábado y esa mañana serena, eli, ana, pris y amy estaban en un café desayunando, hacia mucho que no se veían y tenían mil cosas que contarse entre ellas que serena había hecho las paces con su familia lo que alegro a las chicas, pero también se sentía triste por que touya casi no la visitaba y siempre le decía que tenia mucho trabajo en el hospital ella sentía que algo andaba mal entre ellos pero no se imaginaba que touya la había visto con darien que se sentía herido y confundido, ana también tenia algo muy serio que decirle a sus amigas.

¿any que te sucede estas muy distraída y te notas algo preocupada los bebes están bien?, - pregunto serena -

si chicas los bebes están perfectamente, están enormes tienen casi 4 meses, están hermosos, además no se por que preguntan por ellos si los ven casi todos los días, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa

¿entonces?, - fue el turno de pris -

es que……………rayos no se como decirlo………….

¿decirnos que ana?, - dijo eli -

ay chicas no se como sucedió, ni cuando pero……….pero…me enamore de zafiro

Las chicas se miraron entre si

¿y por que te preocupas ana?

¿como que por que? amy no se dan cuenta zafiro amaba a dafne, ella era su amiga, es la madre de mis sobrinos y era la mujer de la que mi hermano estaba enamorado les parece poco

pues es que no se donde esta la gravedad del asunto, dafne no esta y zafiro tiene todo el derecho a rehacer su vida igual que tu, además creo que ella se sentirá mas que feliz de que seas tu la mujer que comparta con el el resto de su vida

pero es que pris

se que sientes que traicionas a dafne, pero no es así, ella esta feliz te lo aseguro además así sus bebes tendrán una madre y un padre que velaran por ellos toda su vida

ueno eso ya es así serena

si, pero si ustedes se casan lo seras oficialmente no crees

serena no exageres, además no se si zafiro siente lo mismo y tu ya me estas casando

yo opino que no tengas miedo y no sufras, no hay nadie que se oponga a su relación y si estas enamorada de zafiro pues lucha por el, además se ven también juntos, sobre todo cuando salen los 4 como una verdadera familia, - decia amy -

adelante any, sabes que cuentas con nosotras, - le dijo eli -

migas gracias por su ayuda y por estar conmigo, no se que haría sin ustedes

no nena ni lo digas sabes que estaremos siempre contigo, amy y yo aprendimos a quererte igual que a eli por todo lo que hicieron por serena y estoy segura que dafne sentia lo mismo, uyy niñas se ha hecho muy tarde y recuerden que esta noche tenemos un compromiso muy importante

siiiiiiiiiiiiiii como olvidarlo, pero creo que la mas desesperada eres tu, - decia serena

que se me nota, jajajaja, no se les olvide su disfraz eh

oye y por cierto como harás para que haruka reciba su regalo sin que se de cuenta

no amy lo dijiste mal, es mas bien como hará que mi hermano llegue a su departamento solito y que ella se pueda salir de la fiesta antes de que termine y dejen les digo que el disfraz que pris se va a poner esta de ufffffff, me dejo sorprendida cuando me lo enseño

uyyy quiero verlo

lastima niñas ese disfraz no lo verán ustedes es única y exclusivamente para mi haruka

¿pero dijiste que será de disfraces y si no te lo pondras en la fiesta que usaras entonces?

es sorpresita eli, además recuerden el tema , deben ir disfrazados de acuerdo a el

es cierto debemos ir de acuerdo a la ocasión, oye pero por que escogiste ese tema, es decir un hallowen fuera de epoca, no crees que se ve algo extraño

ana en esta vida hay que ser originales y si algo me caracteriza es precisamente eso, que soy original y autentica, y ya que no tuvimos nuestro tradicional hallowen por obvias razones pues hagamoslo ahora, y ahora si vamonos que todavía tengo que pasar al salon a ver como va la decoración

oye y si no es indiscreción de donde sacaste tanto dinero para hacer una fiesta asi

pues son mis ahorros serena ademas mi hermano me ayudo un poco

¿ un poco?

bueno me ayudo bastante amy, pero les aseguro que va a quedar fenomenal, ademas el salon esta en un castillo a las afueras de la ciudad en el pueblo de Saint germain (Saint germain es una ciudad que muy cerca de paris)

¿saint germain?

si serena esta como a 30 minutos de paris, realmente no esta muy lejos, - dijo amy

amigas les aseguro que el lugar les va a encantar ademas esta mas que apropiado para la fiesta, bueno ya no me quiten el tiempo que tengo mil cosas que hacer nos vemos en la noche besitos

no pues si para eso me gustaba, ahora resulta que le quitamos el tiempo, - bromeo ana -

Diez minutos despues cada quien tomaba su camino, al caer la noche justo a las 9 en punto las puertas del castillo se abrían para dar paso a los invitados que acompañarían a haruka a celebrar su cumple el por supuesto llegaría una hora mas tarde con darien ya que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que sucedía.

Taiki llego disfrazado de hombre lobo, amy de momia, ana llego enfundada en un disfraz de campanita la hada de peter pan, zafiro llevaba un traje de calavera y la cara pintada de blanco con sus respectivos detalles en los ojos y en la boca, eli vestida de morticia, diamante de frankestein, pris por supuesto de vampiresa.

Touya y serena iban en camino de la fiesta el vestido como el fantasma de la opera ella de bruja, iban en el auto del chico en completo silencio, serena lo sentía ajeno, frió, distante y hasta cierto punto molesto.

¿que te sucede touya?, desde hace días te noto ausente ya casi no nos vemos y cuando lo hacemos estas frió, distante y callado

nada serena es solo que he tenido mucho trabajo en el hospital y estoy cansado es todo

¿en serio?

si serena en serio - algo molesto - no te preocupes quieres

Su tono de voz se clavo muy dentro de ella, además el nunca la llamaba por su nombre siempre era su ángel y sin embargo hacia días que ya no la llamaba así, que esta pasando se preguntaba, estaba segura que algo andaba mal, pero no intuía que, poco antes de las 9:30 llegaron al salón.

Al entrar serena se sorprendió con lo bien que se veía la decoración, todo el lugar estaba iluminado con luces neon en tonos morados y naranjas, había calabazas con una vela en el centro por todos los rincones del lugar, telarañas en las esquinas, y pequeños fantasmas flourecentes que colgaban del techo.

hola chicos uyy lindos disfraces, que tal que opinan

que te quedo increíblepris, además la fachada del castillo lo hace todavía más interesante

si es cierto touya tiene razon, te volaste la barda amiga felicidades, estoy segura que a mi hermano le va a gustar

espero.

Cerca de las 10 un BMW llegaba hasta la entrada del lugar.

pensé que iríamos a cenar chiba

y eso haremos

¿ aquí?

no te dije, es un nuevo restaurante de comida italiana que acaban de inaugurar y por cierto me dijeron que es muy bueno, anda tsukino bájate del coche que me muero de hambre

pues no he oído de este lugar

es por que es nuevo, anda entremos, tienen un excelente vino tinto que muero por probar

Los chicos caminaron hasta la puerta del castillo y entraron, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro y en silencio.

darien este lugar parece todo menos restaurante por que no mejor nos vamos

¿tienes miedo harukita?

¿ miedo? Claro que no

De pronto las luces del lugar se iluminaron y un sorpresa se dejo escuchar por todos lados, sobra decir la cara que tenia haruka y la sonrisa malévola de darien.

feliz cumpleaños amor - abrazándolo y besándolo -

pris, pero, pero, pero que es esto

como que, pues una fiesta de cumpleaños para ti tonto, - dijo serena abrazando a su hermano -

Poco a poco sus amigos se fueron acercando al chico para felicitarlo pris le entrego el disfraz que usaría esa noche y aunque un poco renuente el y darien fueron a disfrazarse

Darien apareció vestido como el mago merlín y haruka de conde drácula por supuesto muy a doc con el disfraz de su vampiresa.

La fiesta comenzó y entre música, bocadillos, bebida, baile y concursos la noche avanzo, a la media noche se hizo una pausa y pris le entrego una pequeña caja a haruka su regalo de cumpleaños.

El chico la abrió y se topo con un cd de sting y una pequeña tarjeta:

**AMOR ESPERO QUE ESTE PEQUEÑO DETALLE SEA DE TU AGRADO, TE DESEO UN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CON TODO MI CORAZON Y MI AMOR.**

**TU GATITA.**

**Pd. UNA SORPRESA TE VAS A ENCONTRAR EN TU DEPARTAMENTO HOY A LAS 3 AM. POR FAVOR SE PUNTUAL.**

¿una sorpresa?

pues eso dice la tarjeta o no

pero ¿que sorpresa?

no tengo idea, pero espero que mañana me cuentes que fue

como mañana, ¿que no vas a ir conmigo?

lo siento amor pero me ire con las chicas haremos una pijamada en casa de serena, además la sorpresa es para ti, - y dándole un beso en la mejilla se marcho, dejando a haruka muy pensativo -.

¿y bien pris?

cayo redondo serena, ahora solo sigue que el crea que me voy con ustedes

no te preocupes así será nos encargaremos de eso, - le dijo amy -

gracias chicas, gracias.

¿oye serena touya y tu están peleados o que?, en toda lo noche no te he visto bailar con el

no, no estamos peleados pris es solo que esta muy cansado y no ha querido bailar, además tiene mucho rato hablando con diamante

¿pero esta todo bien entre ustedes?, - pregunto amy -

no lo se amigas, cuando veníamos para acá apenas si hablamos, todo sigue igual a como les conté en la mañana

no te preocupes amiga a lo mejor si esta cansado como el dice, dale chance y habla con el después cuando este mas relajado

espero que tengas razón eli.

oigan es una fiesta y debemos estar contentas ¿por que no bailamos?

si me parece una muy buena idea any ¿bailamos?, - le dijo zafiro quien se acercaba a ellas -

- completamente roja -, si zafiro claro

Los chicos empezaron a bailar mientras sus amigas los observaban minuciosamente.

es mi imaginación o zafiro la ve con ojitos de borrego a medio morir

pues si es tu imaginación tu y yo debemos tener la misma, por que yo también veo la forma en que la mira pris

pues ya somos tres, además ana no se queda nada atrás, . –dijo serena -

bueno es mas que obvio lo de ana además recuerden que nos dijo lo que siente por el, - agrego eli -

Mientras sus amigas hablaban la pareja solo se miraba, ana se sentía feliz en sus brazos pero no quería hacerse ilusiones con un imposible ella sabia que el amaba a dafne todavía y que la amaría el resto de su vida, el por su parte solo la miraba, se perdía en sus hermosos ojos, hacia tiempo que zafiro sentía algo mas que amistad por ella, pero al igual que ana el también pensaba que era imposible.

no te he dicho que te ves muy hermosa vestida así

gracias, mirando hacia otro lado y completamente apenada

no en serio, ese disfraz de campanita te queda muy bien

La pareja siguió bailando y poco a poco amy, eli y pris con sus respectivas parejas les hicieron compañía, serena llego con touya y lo invito a bailar el se excuso con lo mismo que le había dicho toda la noche, serena se comenzó a cansar de esta situación y camino hacia una terraza que había en el salón del castillo, darien estaba ahí desde hacia un rato contemplando el cielo estrellado, la pequeña hizo lo mismo.

¿es hermosa verdad?

¿que cosa?

la noche serena

si es una hermosa noche, sera mejor que vuelva a la fiesta

espera, - deteniéndola del brazo -, no te vayas por favor

darien……..- miraba sus ojos azules y un leve rubor se encendía en sus mejillas –

El pelinegro solo se acerco a ella, con su mano acaricio su rostro, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos, poco a poco el chico busco sus labios, mientras tomaba con sus manos el rostro de la brujita, ella no ponía la menor resistencia y se dejo llevar por el momento, sus labios se unieron en un calido beso, poco a poco el devoro cada centímetro de esa boca, serena no supo el tiempo que duro ese beso, pero fueron unos minutos hermosos, el chico se separo de ella y con su dedo índice recorrió su boca.

eres tan hermosa mi niña, aun cuando cambiaste el color de tu pelo y su forma, eres lo mas hermoso que he conocido y te amo, serena te amo.

Serena: darien yo…………………

Shhhhhhh no digas nada, quédate así en silencio.

Darien la abrazo y por un momento permanecieron así, sin saber que el corazón de otro se hacia pedazos en ese momento, touya lo había visto todo, al marcharse serena de la mesa el fue tras ella arrepentido por su comportamiento.

Darien se marcho de la terraza dejándola sola y confundida

Touya seguía ahí observándola sin que ninguno de los 2 adviertiera su presencia.

**TU LO ERAS TODO PARA MI, YO NO CREIA MAS QUE EN TI**

**Y TE LLEGASTE A CONVERTIR EN MI RELIGION**

**TU ERAS TODO Y NADA MAS, ERAS MI LUZ ERAS MI HOGAR.**

**EN MEDIO DE LA SOLEDAD UNA BENDICION, PERO**

**ALGO EXTRAÑO SUCEDIÓ EL CUENTO DE HADAS SE ACABO, DIJISTE ADIOS Y ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZON**

**CUANTO TE QUIERO CUANTO TE ODIO CUANTO TE LLEVO EN MIS SENTIDOS**

**SI NO TE OLVIDO ES POR PURO MASOQUISMO**

**TU ERAS TODO PARA MI DESDE EL PRINCIPIO Y HASTA EL FIN NO HABIA COMO DEFINIR TODO ESTE AMOR**

**PERO ALGO EXTRAÑO SUCEDIÓ EL CUENTO DE HADAS SE ACABO, DIJISTE ADIOS Y ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZON………**

En ese momento y con el corazón echo pedazos touya comprendió que no podría ganarle jamás a darien, que el corazón de serena le pertenecía solo a el, dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida haciendo lo imposible para que sus lagrimas no lo traicionaran, el único que se percato de su salida fue diamante que corrió a alcanzarlo pero era muy tarde touya se marchaba a toda velocidad del lugar.

Diamante no pudo hacer nada para evitar que su amigo se marchara y una sola pregunta rondaba su cabeza ¿Qué paso?.

El joven volvió a la fiesta que estaba en su mejor momento ya que una fiesta de espuma estaba comenzando, serena trataba de alejarse de darien lo mas posible y buscaba desesperadamente a touya sin encontrarlo.

A las 2 de la mañana la fiesta termino pris y sus amigas pusieron en marcha la segunda fase de su plan.

diamante has visto a touya, llevo mucho rato buscándolo quiero decirle que me voy con las chicas como estaba planeado

touya se fue

¿Como que se fue?, ¿pero por que?

eso debería preguntártelo a ti serena

diamante que comentario es ese, serena pris y amy te están esperando afuera, - le dijo eli quien llegaba buscando a serena -

si eli gracias

¿por que le dijiste eso diamante?

por que touya se fue y estoy seguro que algo paso entre ellos.

Las chicas abordaron el auto de amy y partieron rumbo al depa de haruka, el llegaría como a las 3 así que su novia tendría oportunidad de preparar su regalo, las chicas la dejaron en el edificio y se fueron rumbo al departamento de serena.

Arriba la chica colocaba rápidamente la decoración tenia 30 minutos para dejarlo todo listo.

A las 3:15 darien y taiki dejaban al chico en la puerta del edificio la sorpresa estaba por comenzar.

En la puerta había un letrero que le pedía no encender la luz de ninguna habitación y seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Haruka entro y pudo notar un pequeño camino marcado con pétalos de rosas rojas y unas pequeñas velas con aroma a canela lo iluminaban, las instrucciones decían que tenía que caminar por ahi hasta su habitación y así lo hizo en el camino tenia que despojarse de su disfraz quedando solamente con la camisa y pantalón.

El chico comenzaba a comprender divertido cual seria su regalo y siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Llego a su habitación y tal y como estaba escrito entro sin encender la luz, las velas también iluminaban el lugar y los pétalos llegaban justo hasta su cama, haruka se fue de espaldas literalmente cuando descubrió sobre su cama a una mujer enfundada en un traje de gatubela, traje por demás sensual hecho completamente de piel negro que se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo de la chica, por la parte de la espalda estaba completamente escotado, hasta donde terminaba esta, solo unas pequeñas cintas lo cruzaban, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes hasta sus codos en la parte de los dedos uñas en forma de garra que toda gatita debe tener por supuesto, su cabeza estaba cubierta por la capucha que se unía al traje el antifaz cubría solamente sus ojos y nariz con sus respectivas orejas por supuesto, por la parte de enfrente el traje era completamente liso y se ajustaba a su anatomía perfectamente realzando sus atributos, y finalmente unas botas negras hasta la rodilla con un tacón de 8 cm. en forma de aguja acompañaban el atuendo de la joven.

Su novio estaba estupefacto no podía dejar de admirar a la hermosa gatita que estaba sobre su cama.

¿pris?

miau sopresaaaaaaaa

La chica comenzaba a incorporarse mientras tomaba el látigo que descansaba sobre la cama.

El joven trato de acercarse a ella pero pris no se lo permitió.

ah ahh, no se puede tocar por el momento, solo puedes ver

El joven puso una cara de niño regañado y camino hacia una silla que pris coloco en la habitación y le pidió se sentara en ella.

Una sensual melodía se comenzó a escuchar mientras la chica comenzaba a jugar con su látigo y poco a poco comenzaba a despojarse de su traje mientras le hacia un baile muy sensual.

El joven estupefacto no creía que su novia fuera capaz de hacer algo así, siempre imagino que era una niña, frágil, hermosa e inocente jamás imagino que esa niña derrochara tanta sensualidad y la verdad no le desagradaba la idea al contrario estaba mas que feliz.

La sensual gatita poco a poco se despojo de su traje quedando únicamente en un lindo neglille de encaje negro con pequeños listones de satín que salían de su corsé, dejando al chico boquiabierto al ver lo hermosa que se veía.

Ella se comenzó a acercar a el mientras seguía bailando y una picara sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de su novio, la chica comenzo a besar su mejilla, mordisqueando su oreja, haruka no podia tocarla aunque moria de ganas, las manos de su niña comenzaron a acariciar sus hombros y poco a poco entraron por debajo de su camias haciendo que el se estremeciera un poco, ella seguia jungando con sus orejas mordiendolas y besando su cuello, cada vez que el intentaba tocarla ella se alejaba, durante un rato estuvieron asi ella seguia bailando para el, jugando con su latigo y acariciando su piel hasta que la musica termino.

La joven permanecio frente a el sin decir nada durante unos segundos agitada por el baile, hasta que el se levanto y se acerco a ella la trajo hacia el y la beso, poco a poco comenzo a acariciar sus hombros, su espalda, su piel, beso sus labios, su cuello, mordisqueo su oreja mientras ella solo se estremecia y agitaba, poco a poco la fue llevando hasta su cama donde la deposito suvemente mientras seguia besando y acariciando a la mujer de su vida.

Las caricias comenzaron a subir de intensidad y poco a poco se volvieron uno, lo que resto de la noche siguieron amandose y jurandose amor por siempre.

Esa noche 3 corazones tampoco dormian, serena en la soledad de su departamento se preguntaba que habia sucedido con touya durante horas trato de hablar con el pero jamas respondio, ademas se sentia confundida respecto a darien, ella lo seguia amando pero y touya no queria lastimarlo le debia tanto. Darien se sentia feliz pues habia comprobado por fin que serena lo seguia amando ya no tenia duda, en otro departamento de paris otro joven permanecia en su cama con una copa de coñac entre sus manos, un enorme dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos, durante horas el telefono sono pero el jamas contesto, su corazon estaba echo pedazos, habia perdido a la mujer que amaba y eso lo estaba matando en vida.

A la mañana siguiente haruka llevaba un gran rato observando dormir a su pequeña niña aun no podia creer todo lo que habia pasado la noche anterior con ella, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro poco a poco comenzo a besar la piel desnuda de ella hasta que por fin la desperto.

buenos dias gatita

buenos dias amor,¿ te gusto tu regalo de cumpleaños?

gustarme nena me dejaste estupefacto jamas crei que hicieras algo asi

un dia me dijiste que te gustaria verme vestida con un traje asi ¿recuerdas?

si es cierto, pues te veias hermosa nena, eres una gatita muy sensual y hermosa te amo sabias

si amor y yo tambien te amo mas que a mi vida

Haruka volvio a besar a su mujer y poco a poco se volvieron uno de nuevo.

En la costa azul entretanto, una pareja planeaba algo siniestro.

estoy harta de vivir en este exilio debo volver a paris tengo un asunto pendiente

primor la policia nos sigue buscando no podemos volver y lo sabes

pues hagamos algo seiya debo volver a terminar lo que empece he perdido demasiado tiempo imaginate si esa ya se reconcilio con darien

no eso jamas primero muerta, si no es mia no sera de nadie

pues entonces volvamos

y como pretendes hacerlo, si ponemos un pie en paris nos detiene la policia y no creo que quieras volver a la carcel o si

claro que no, pero se me ocurre algo cambiemos de identidad

¿identidad?

si nombres falsos, pelucas, ropa en fin todo eso

eres brillante primor a mi no se me habria ocurrido no cabe duda que has superado a tu maestro

Rei solo se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la frente

me encargare de arreglar todo para volver a paris cuanto antes

antes que nada tengo que darle un escarmiento a Priscila

¿a Priscila? ¿Y a ella por que? Crei que era de serena de quien querias vengarte

lo es, pero Priscila me hizo muchas desde que apareci en sus vidas

¿y tienes idea de que hacer?

por supuesto algo que va a dolerle en lo mas profundo de su alma, algo que la marcara para siempre.

Rei le conto su plan a seiya quien sonrio complacido y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla como siempre.

En los dias subsecuentes rei pondría en marcha su venganza contra pris aunque darien tambien lo sufriria y eso le dolia pues ella lo seguia amando con toda su alma.


	39. Chapter 39

**HOLA CHICAS PERDON X LA DEMORA PERO AKI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPI ESPERO Q LO DISFRUTEN**

**CAPITULO XXXIX**

**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FINAL**

Habia pasado una semana desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de haruka, durante ese tiempo serena no tuvo noticias de touya, no volvio a responder sus llamadas ni sus mensajes, y cuando lo buscaba en el hospital el no estaba, nadie sabia de el parecia que la tierra se lo habia tragado.

El sabado siguiente a la fiesta las chicas y los bebes fueron a lyon a visitar a eli.

amigas gracias por venir ahora me toca a mi invitar el desayuno, - decia eli mientras tomaba en brazos al pequeño andy -

gracias a ti por invitarnos, - respondio ana .

ademas disfrutar tu pan es una delicia, - con angely en brazos -

ay serena tu como siempre pensando en comida, no se como la panaderia sigue en pie con todo lo que seguramente te comiste mientras trabajabas aquí.

oye me estas tratando de decir que soy una glotona

nooooo para nada, solo que tu no nos comes por que no puedes

jajajajajaja te puedo asegurar pris que mientras estuvo aquí lo que menos hizo fue comer, oye serena se me ocurre que podrias hacer pan de nata estoy segura que a las chicas les gustara

¿tu haciendo pan?, eli no queremos enfermarnos

les aseguro que ese pan es una delicia amy lo hace muy bien

no lo creo si a serena se le quema hasta el agua

es cierto pris se le quema hasta el agua

oigan no se les hace que ya me agarraron de bajada

no mas tantito nena jaja, - reia pris -

pues vamos a la casa amigas el desayuno nos espera

¿pero quien se va a quedar en la tienda eli?

maria, es una joven del pueblo que me ayuda su abuela hace unos postres deliciosos y la niña lo heredo por que tambien le quedan exquisitos, trabaja con nosotros desde hace unos dias asi que vamos

Minutos después las amigas disfrutaban de un delicioso desayuno compuesto de fruta, huevos, pan de diversos tipos y café y conversaban animadamente de sus cosas, al final de del desayuno y de sobremesa eli se levanto un momento y regreso con algo para serena.

toma serena es para ti, dandole un sobre

¿ para mi?, ¿y que es eli?

una carta que touya dejo para ti antes de irse

Serena abrio los ojos expresando un gran asombro

¿irse?,¿ pero a donde? ¿Por que?

fue a hacer una especialidad al extranjero, queria decirtelo y proponerte que te fueras con el

¿y por que no lo hizo?, ¿por que me dejo asi?

por que comprendio que sigues amando a darien y quiere que seas feliz por eso se fue sin decirte nada

pero de donde saca semejante tonteria

¿estas segura que es una tonteria serena?, - le pregunto eli -

Serena se quedo callada sin saber que contestar

touya te vio en el hospital el dia que tu padre estuvo ahí, vio como darien y tu se iban juntos

Amy y pris solo miraron a serena sorprendidas por lo que eli decia.

¿por eso se porto asi esos dias verdad?

si asi es, ademas el dia de la fiesta los vio juntos, los vio besandose ahí comprendio que aun lo amabas y que jamas tendria ni una parte de tu amor asi que decidio irse

La pequeña solo se dejo caer en la silla mientras abria el sobre comenzando a leer la carta, sus amigas solo la miraban sin decir nada.

**Hola mi pequeño angel:**

** Se que te soprendera leer esto lo siento no encontre otra forma de decirte adios, pues se que si lo hacia de frente no podria dejarte ir, soy un cabarde lo se y te pido perdon por ello.**

** No quiero que te sientas mal por mi partida era una decisión que ya estaba tomada hacer esta especialidad es uno de mis mas grandes sueños y se me ha presentado la oportunidad de hacerlo por eso me voy.**

** Solo quiero que seas feliz, no llores pequeña no es tu culpa, no pude ganarle a tu corazon el siempre tuvo un dueño, siempre supo que le partencia a alguien, por favor no te culpes por no poder amarme siempre supe que el era el amor de tu vida y que por mucho que luchara jamas lograria que me amaras como a el, gracias mi angel por que al menos lo intentaste.**

** Cuidate mucho serena y por favor lo unico que te pido es que seas muy pero muy feliz a su lado y recuerda que siempre tendras en mi a un buen amigo mi pequeño angel.**

**TOUYA.**

Serena comenzo a llorar mientras sus amigas la miraban

¿por que no me lo dijo?, ¿por que no me dijo como se sentia, cuando le pregunte que pasaba?

¿le habrias dicho que sigues amando a mi hermano?

Serena no dijo nada, no supo que decir.

el que calla otorga serena, - dijo amy -

chicas no se que decir, estoy muy confundida respecto a mis sentimientos ni siquiera se si aun amo a darien, pero lo cierto es que me duele que touya se haya marchado, eli por favor dime ¿a donde fue?

no lo se serena, ni a diamante ni a mi nos lo dijo, solo que se marchaba al extranjero pero es mejor asi nena el se fue muy herido y no creo que sea el momento para que ustedes hablen

pero es que tengo que verlo, necesito explicarle muchas cosas

eli tiene razon lo mejor es que por ahora el este solo para que pueda sanar sus heridas, - le dijo amy -

si amiga las chicas tiene razon deja las cosas como estan ya el tiempo decidira

ana pero es que………………….

haznos caso serena lo mejor por ahora es que dejes todo asi, -le dijo pris -

Las chicas siguieron consolando a su amiga mientras el dia continuaba su marcha, al atardecer y con serena mas tranquila aunque triste se despedian de eli para volver a paris.

Ana fue la primera en llegar a casa y zafiro la esperaba ansioso para hablar con ella.

hola zafiro ¿hace mucho que llegaste?

no hace un rato, - tomaba a los bebes en brazos -, y como se han portado estos angelitos

bien aunque cada vez se ponen mas inquietos pero las chicas me ayudan mucho con ellos cuando salimos son unas excelentes tias

voy a llevarlos a su cuarto

vamos te acompaño

no quiero hacerlo solo, ademas tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente

Ana se extraño demasiado, durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos zafiro jamas se habia comportado tan extraño con ella, asi que fue a la cocina a preparar café cuando zafiro la alcanzo minutos después.

listo se quedaron profundamente dormidos

si me imagino se cansaron mucho en el viaje, pero dime de que quieres hablarme

ana……….veras lo que sucede………es que………

¿que pasa zafiro?

es que……………yo………….no se como paso………pero……….pero me enamore de ti como un idiota

Ana solo se sonrojo al escuchar a zafiro

mira no te culpo si no sientes lo mismo, solo queria que lo supieras….. me voy a dormir

zafiro, - deteniendolo -……….zafiro yo…….yo……te……yo te amo

Zafiro solo volvio su rostro hacia ella y le sonrio mientras se acercaba a ella.

¿ en serio?

si, no se como paso ni cuando pero estoy profundamente enamorada de ti

El chico tomo el rostro de la mujer que tenia frente a el y beso sus labios, poco a poco los brazos de ana rodearon su cuello mientras las manos de el comenzaron a rodear su cintura atrayendola hacia el.

¿zafiro?

dime

quiero que me hagas el amor

-sorprendido - ¿segura?

si segura

El chico solo sonrio y la tomo en sus brazos llevandola hasta su recamara donde la deposito suvamente en la cama, comenzando a besar su cuello, sus labios mientras la despojaba de su ropa y recorria con su boca cada centímetro de la piel de ana, ella comenzo a agitarse mientras el la hacia suya, por fin el amor al que tanto temian los 2 se consumaba de aquí en adelante serian una sola persona y una sola familia.

A la mañana siguiente ana entraba a la habitación con una charola con el desayuno para zafiro.

buenos dias amor

buenos dias campanita

¿campanita?

si, por que llegaste a iluminar mi vida con tu magia y tu sonrisa y por que ademas te veias hermosa vestida de campanita

¿ana?

si

llevamos meses viviendo juntos, y desde hace tiempo nos amamos ademas tenemos 2 hijos hermosos no crees que deberiamos formalizar las cosas que dices aceptas pasar conmigo el resto de tu vida

sonriendo si por supuesto

La pareja se abrazo por un momento para volver a amarse y fundirse en uno solo jurandose amor por siempre, hasta que andy desperto exigiendo su desayuno asi que no tuvieron mas remedio que atender a las peticiones de sus bebes.

En los dias que siguieron la nueva pareja se dedico a darle rienda suelta a su amor ademas de compartirlo con la gente que amaban y sobre todo con nicora que acepto feliz y encantada de que sus nietos tuvieran por fin unos padres en toda la extensión de la palabra y con todas las de la ley.

Entre tanto rei y seiya tenian dias en paris, para pasar desapercibidos habian cambiado su aspecto con pelucas y pupilentes de colores asi como documentos falsos, nadie sospechaba que estaban cerca y para seiya hacer eso fue la mejor decisión asi la mafia que lo perseguia por la droga que no entrego no lo descubriria jamas.

Seiya habia ordenado a sus ecuaces se dedicaran a observar a todos, asi poco a poco supieron de los movientos de todos y cada uno de ellos sobre todo de pris y serena.

Los padres de darien y priscila habían decido ir a la costa azul de viaje, querían una segunda luna de miel, decidieron hacer el recorrido por carretera pues así aprovecharían y visitarían los lugares que encontraban a su paso, durante las 3 semanas que duro el viaje la vida de los chicos continuaba con sus rutinas normales, amy y pris en la universidad y viviendo intensamente sus relaciones, eli y diamante felices en Lyón, ana y zafiro amándose cada día mas y sacando a sus niños adelante, serena seguía en la escuela y trabajando como maestra, se había refugiado en sus alumnos para no pensar en touya, desde su partida no podía sacarlo de su mente y muchas veces mientras estaba sola en su cama lloraba.

Darien entretanto se había mudado a casa de sus padres mientras duraba el viaje pues no quería que su hermana estuviese sola por las noches, ya estaba enterado de la partida del chico y aunque estaba feliz por ello había decido darle a serena un espacio antes de intentar volver con ella.

Las tres semanas pasaron y el día que diego y paloma debían volver, pris se encontraba sola en casa esperando su arribo, conforme las horas pasaban la chica poco a poco se comenzaba a desesperar, sus padres debían llegar a las 5 o 6 de la tarde eran casi las 9 y no había noticias, había intentado llamarles pero ninguno de los 2 teléfonos celulares contestaba, la llamada era desviada al buzón de voz, intento llamar a su hermano pero sucedía lo mismo con su celular, así que lo llamo al hospital donde le informaron que acababa de entrar a una cirugía.

La chica ya estaba bastante nerviosa por el retraso de sus padres el reloj marcaba las 10 de la noche, así que decidió encender el televisor y saborear unas ricas palomitas de caramelo tratando de no pensar.

A las 11 de la noche el teléfono sonó y al contestar la joven palideció cuando escucho el mensaje, el teléfono cayo de sus manos, estaba petrificada, no sabia que hacer, ni que decir, instintivamente camino hacia la habitación de sus padres, entro a ella y sin encender la luz recorrió la cama poco a poco en completo silencio y oscuridad.

Darien llego a la casa y pudo notar la tele prendida y el tazón de palomitas, camino hasta la habitación donde imaginaba estaría pris con sus padres, pero al llegar pudo notar que estaba oscura así que encendió la luz y encontró a su hermana sobre la cama.

¿ traviesa que haces aquí y a oscuras?

La joven permanecía en silencio y su hermano se acerco a ella sentándose a su lado y acariciando su cabello.

¿ que sucede nena?, ¿que tienes? ¿Y nuestros padres? Imagine que estarían aquí.

La niña miro a su hermano y se echo en sus brazos mientras le decía algo al oído.

están muertos darien

queeeeee, - separando a su hermana -, ¿de que hablas?

llamaron hace rato para decir que chocaron en la carretera y que no sobrevivieron

Darien estaba mudo no creía en sus palabras, pris no lloraba permanecía en silencio abrazada a su hermano.

Después de un rato y ya de madrugada los hermanos chiba se dirigían al forense a tramitar lo necesario para recuperar los cuerpos de sus padres.

A la mañana siguiente darien le avisaba a todos sobre el fatal accidente de diego y paloma.

Haruka fue el primero en llegar, en cuanto su gatita lo vio corrió a sus brazos.

mi niña estoy aquí contigo, no voy a dejarte sola amor

Pris se aferró a el con todas sus fuerzas darien estaba en silencio sin dejar de mirar las urnas donde estaban las cenizas de sus padres, no habría sepelio ni ceremonias ni nada, solo oficiarían una pequeña misa en la catedral de notre dame y ahí mismo serian depositadas.

Serena llego a los pocos minutos junto con kenji y michiru, corrio con su amiga y la consolo mientras ella solo lloraba en sus brazos.

no puedo creer que esto me este pasando serena

tranquila nena, se que no hay nada que diga o haga que alivie tu dolor, pero aquí estoy junto a ti, siempre estare junto a ti pris

gracias amiga

Mientras las amigas se abrazaban los ojos de la princesita se posaron en el hermano de pris que estaba ausente, con la mirada perdida en la nada, mientras haruka lo reconfortaba, por un instante un profundo dolor se apodero de ella, ver la tristeza en los ojos azules del joven le partia el corazon, se separo de su amiga y camino hasta donde estaba los jóvenes.

darien……….

Por toda constestacion el pelinegro la abrazo aferrandose a ella, serena sintio como su alma se partia por el dolor de el, instintivamente solo lo abrazo.

gracias por estar con nosotros

no, no tienes nada que agradecer

Por un largo rato estuvieron abrazados, la gente comenzo a llegar a la funeraria, dandole el pesame a los hermanos.

Una pareja entro al lugar, ella de cabello rojo corto al oido ojos color verde, tez blanca y compexion delgada busco deseperadamente a los hermanos, y sonrio al verlos, el de cabello castaño corto ojos color miel, tez blanca buscaba con mucha atención a una joven rubia sin encontrarla, al fin la pareja se acerca a los hermanos que estan acompañados de los hermanos tsukino.

buenos dias, perdon lamentamos profundamente la muerte de sus padres, el era mi abogado y al enterarme de su muerte pues le pedi a mi esposa me acompañara a darles el pesame, - dijo el hombre -

muchas gracias se los agradecemos mucho

El joven estrecho la mano de darien quien sintio algo extraño

mi mas sentido pesame señorita, me permite darle un abrazo, - le dijo la mujer a pris -

muchas gracias

Al sentir su abrazo, un escalofrio recorrio a pris, una sensación extraña invadio su cuerpo, habia algo en esa joven que no le gustaba, aunque no sabia que.

El joven después de darle el pesame a darien, fijo sus ojos en la chica de cabello chocolate que estaba con ellos, y descubrio que era la misma joven rubia que el buscaba, camino hacia ella y le extendio la mano ofreciendole sus condolencias mientras el sonreia, serena tuvo una sensación de miedo y escalofrio cuando se dieron la mano.

Lo mismo le sucedió a darien cuando la joven lo abrazo dandole el pesame, ninguno sospecho siquiera que ese matrimonio no eran otros que rei y seiya.

La pareja se retiro después de comprobar el profundo dolor que Priscila vivia por la muerte de sus padres.

Al filo de las 5 de la tarde en la catedral de notre dame se oficiaba una misa por el eterno descanso del matrimonio chiba, sus cenizas fueron depositadas en un nicho familiar.

Al termino de la ceremonia la gente se despedia de los hermanos, quedando solamente sus amigos.

¿ darien que va a pasar ahora con ustedes?, saben que las puertas de nuestra casa estan abiertas para ustedes

gracias michiru te lo agradezco, pero pris y yo hemos decidio irnos de viaje por unos dias, necesitamos un tiempo solos para reestructurar nuestras vidas y decidir que vamos a hacer con la casa de nuestros padres

¿ y cuando se iran?

esta noche amor, pero sera solo por unos dias

¿adonde iran?

pss aun no lo se muy bien serena tal vez a alemania, no se a cualquier parte, - le dijo el pelinegro -

darien saben que cuentan con nosotros verdad, y que si esa es su decisión pues nosotros los apoyamos

gracias kenji, se los agradezco mucho, pero en verdad lo que queremos en este momento es estar solos lo comprenden verdad

claro que lo comprendemos chiba, pero por favor regresen pronto

te lo prometo amor, - se despedia de el -.

Minutos después darien y pris se marchaban en su auto, aun no tenian definido a donde irian, pero de algo si estaban seguros no volverian a la casa donde crecieron, pues cada centímetro, cada ladrillo estaba lleno de recuerdos, y su dolor ahora era muy grande para poder vivir con esos recuerdos.

En otro punto de la ciudad rei y seiya llegaban al hotel donde estaban hospedados despojandose de sus pelucas.

¿estas satisfecha primor?, lograste herir a Priscila de muerte

si lo estoy, aunque lo que me duele en el alma es el dolor de darien, yo lo amo y verlo sufrir me partio en dos

y¿ entonces por que no hiciste algo contra ella?

por que no hay nada mas doloroso para ella que perder a sus padres

a haruka tambien le hubiera dolido mucho

no, haruka y kenji son mi familia y al igual que darien jamas les haria daño

¿ ni siquiera para herir a serena?

jajajaja, que tonto eres, a serena no necesito quitarle a su familia para herirla de muerte

se veia realmente hermosa, ese cambio de imagen le asento de maravilla, se ve mas madura, muy sensual, es una mujer hermosa y tiene que ser mia de nuevo

Rei se molesto por el comentario de seiya, si habia algo que no soportaba es que serena siempre fuera el centro de atención en los hombres que ella amaba.

crei que el plan era volver para vengarnos de ella, - algo molesta -

y asi sera primor, pero eso no significa que no pueda tenerla de nuevo.

La pareja bebia un martíni seco, mientras buscaban la forma de acercarse a ella.

Esa noche los hermanos tsukino no podian conciliar el sueño pensando en el dolor de sus amigos, la imagen de pris y darien devastados por el dolor no lograba salir de su cabeza ni de su corazon, mientras los hermanos chiba pasaban la noche en un tren rumbo a Italia, lugar donde pretendian reestructurar su nueva vida.


	40. Chapter 40

**Ok antes que nada perdon por la demora surgieron algunos problemitas que habia que resolver pero aki esta el nuevo capitulo el cual espero que les guste y ya saben espero sus comentarios muchas gracias mis niñas**

**CAPITULO XL**

**EL MIEDO DE REI**

Habian pasado 2 semanas de la muerte del matrimonio chiba, la vida de todos poco a poco volvia a la calma, darien y pris se habían marchado a Italia a despejar su mente y restructurar su vida después de tan lamentable perdida.

Serena se sentía cada vez mas confundida para ella darien y touya ocupaban su corazón ambos marcaron su vida de una manera intensa e importante y le enseñaron las 2 caras que tiene el amor.

Del otro lado del atlántico touya se acoplaba a sus clases para su especialidad y a su trabajo en el centro medico siglo XXI asi como al ritmo de vida que la bulliciosa ciudad de mexico le ofrecia, se había ganado el respeto y la amistad de sus demás compañeros que siempre notaban una una infinita tristeza disfrazada de alegría que el joven aparentaba.

Esa noche después de mucho trabajo touya acepto salir a divertirse por primera vez desde su llegada.

vaya hasta que por fin sacaste la nariz de los libros touya

y de sus paciente aiora, no olvides que aquí el doctor vive dedicado a ellos, - le dijo sakura una joven enfermera del hospital -

oye touya y por que veniste hasta mexico a estudiar una especialidad en cardiología no me digas que en europa no la dan por que no te creo

pues aunque te parezca extraño en parís no la daban marina – otra enfermera -

me suena increíble que en francia no exista esta especialidad, mmmmmmm no será que huyes de algo o alguien, - dijo sakura mirándolo de manera directa y fijamente -

que cosas dices vine a mexico por que se que el centro medico es uno de los mejores hospitales para estudiar la especialidad

pues eso es cierto, pero ya niñas ustedes al fin mujeres tienen que enterarse de todo

oye que insinuas yukito¡¡¡¡!!!

nada marina nada

yukito tiene razón ya dejen de interrogar al pobre hombre y disfrutemos de este momento, - les dijo aioria alzando la copa - asi que brindemos por el inicio de una excelente relación de amigos y laboral

Salud, brindaron todos chocando sus copas –

En es momento una de las pantallas gigantes del lugar proyectaban un video de cuya letra removió un gran dolor en touya

**LE BAJE LAS ESTRELLAS DE UN SOLO GOLPE**

**TAL VES ESE FUE MI ERROR**

Touya solo apretaba la copa en sus manos mientras sus ojos mostraban el dolor que vivía en su alma, sus amigos por supuesto se dieron cuenta de ello.

**SE ALEJO DE MI VIDA DE UN SOLO GOLPE**

**SE FUE SIN DECIRME ADIOS ME ROMPIO LA SONRISA LAS ILUSIONES EL ALMA Y EL CORAZON…**

¿ touya?

- con la mirada fija en la copa -eh¡¡¡¡!!! Perdon sakura ¿que dijiste?

nada no dije nada

amigo estas bien, te pusiste muy serio de repente

si estoy bien aiora bueno salud.

La velada transcurrió sin pormenores mientras en parís despuntaba el alva del nuevo dia y poco a poco la actividad comenzaba en la gran ciudad, serena había salido a caminar por el jardín que estaba cerca de su departamento como todos los días cuando comenzó a tener la sensación de que alguien la seguía pero por mas que miraba en todas direcciones no descubria a nadie, después de un par de horas regresaba a su departamento y mientras se detenia a comprar el periódico y un jugo un chico que patinaba se comenzo a acercar a ella, serena continuo su camino sin percatarse del patinador mientras la princesita ojeaba distradia el periódico y a una calle de llegar a su departamento el chico se impacto en ella a propósito., rodando ambos por el suelo y bañándose serena con el jugo.

auch

señorita perdón , -quien rápidamente se levanto -, soy un tonto no la vi - dándole la mano para ayudarla -

estoy bien

Al darse la mano el chico la apretó de una manera especial, serena se sintió incomoda y trato de safarze pero el no la dejo mientras le mostraba un sonrisa, después de un rato por fin la solto, se quito la gorra y sus lentes oscuros sin quitarle los ojos de encima algo en esa mirada le parecía familiar.

El joven de rubios y alborotados cabellos y ojos azules se presento.

Mi nombre es alan y estoy muy apenado por mi torpeza

no t preocupes alan todo esta bien fue mi culpa por venir leyendo el diario mi nombre es serena.

serena ah lindo nombre tanto como tu

gracias bien debo irme

no por favor dejame acompañarte

no, gracias no voy muy lejos

por favor serena después del incidente es lo menos que te mereces

Despues de mucho inistir serena accedió aunque no muy convencida, había algo en el que no le gustaba, se sentía incomoda con la presencia del chico a su lado, caminaron las cuadras que faltaban en completo silencio y llegaron al edificio de serena.

¿aquí vives?

si asi es

¿podre visitarte?

no creo, a mi esposo no le gustara

ah ¿eres casada?

asi es, lo soy

ok entonces no te ocasionare problemas nos vemos serena

bien alan adiós.

Serena entro al lugar un poco mas tranquila al saber que ya no vovleria a ver al chico, sin imaginar que el seguía fuera de su casa.

mm asi que casada no bombon, jajajajaja sobre mi cadáver primero muerta antes que dejar en brazos de alguien mas.

El joven dio medio vuelta y camino de nuevo hacia el parque

Ese día transcurrió en calma después del incidente de serena con el chico.

Mientras tanto en un consultorio de París una chica pelirroja recibía una noticia que no esperaba y que cambiaria su vida completamente.

no doctor no puede ser, tiene que haber un error

no señorita no lo hay, es un caso extraño y no hemos visto esto desde hace mucho tiempo pero la enfermedad existe y usted la contrajo.

Rei se levanto y camino hacia la ventana por primera vez el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos.

es imposible, tiene que haber un error

si hubiese puesto atención a esa mancha desde la primera vez que la vio, el tratamiento habría detenido el problema, desafortunadamente la enfermedad ya avanzo y no hay mucho que hacer.

¿quiere decir que moriré?

todos moriremos alguna vez señorita

No me venga con esas tonterías, ¿cuanto tiempo me queda?

no lo se, no puedo predecir el tiempo que le queda, solo puedo decirle el proceso que comenzara a tener

bien lo escucho mientras miraba hacia la ventana

debe estar consiente que la enfermedad es progresiva y degenerativa, la mancha ira creciendo y matando a la piel que se encuentra alrededor de ella y poco a poco comenzara a extenderse por todo su cuerpo

Rei solo escuchaba en silencio lo que el dr. decía, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que por supuesto no dejo salir.

¿será doloroso doctor?

si señorita lo será, llegara el momento en que solo la morfina podrá aliviar su dolor, pero entre más avance más doloroso será ya que la piel que vaya muriendo ya no se regenerara jamás debido al virus que se encuentra en ella.

¿quiere decir que mi cuerpo quedara deforme?, - mientras su voz se quebraba -, será una agonía dolorosa, - murmuraba -, perderé mi belleza y me convertiré en un monstruo - sollozaba -.

debe estar preparada para lo que viene ya que será un proceso difícil.

no se preocupe he pasado peores

bien empezare por recetarle antibióticos y analgésicos no la curaran pero le ayudaran y debe tener sumo cuidado de contraer infecciones y cortarse ya que no tiene defensas y cualquier bacteria podria ser mortal.

Minutos después rei salía del consultorio ausente con el miedo reflejado en su rostro y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, camino por varias cuadras hasta que se topo con la puerta de una iglesia, durante un rato se quedo afuera dudando en entrar, al fin se hizo.

El lugar estaba en silencio, solo se podían escuchar los paso de la chica mientras se acercaba al altar se sentó en una banca y poco a poco se arrodillo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo quizás desde su infancia rei lloraba con mucho dolor y mucho miedo, esto le dolió mas que haber perdido a kenji el día que el secreto fue revelado, su vida, y su belleza se escapaban de sus manos, su llanto era lo único que se escuchaba en la iglesia.

Rato después un sacerdote que ya llevaba rato observándola se acerco a ella tocando su hombro lo que desconcertó a la mujer.

¿que te ocurre hija?

nada padre estoy bien

no lo creo, veo un inmenso dolor y miedo en ti

Tras un suspiro rei le relato al padre lo que le sucedía y de su enorme miedo a perder su belleza y a morir, el padre solo la escucho atentamente.

¿que hago padre?

pedirle al señor que te resignación hija mia

¿resignación?, padre como me puede pedir eso, perderé mi belleza además soy muy joven para morir no, no lo acepto noooo

no puedes decir si aceptas o no los designios del señor, si el te ha puesto esa prueba debes afrontarla resignadamente arrepintiéndote de todo lo que has hecho y perdonando a tus semejantes para que puedas llegar ante nuestro señor libre de todo rencor.

En se instante rei cambio completamente, sus ojos ya no reflejaban miedo, el odio había vuelto a ellos, se levanto de un salto clavando la mirada en el sacerdote que la miraba extrañada.

padre nunca escúcheme bien, nunca me arrepentiré de lo que he hecho jamás lo haré y si por no hacerlo tengo que irme al mismo infierno créame que lo haré gustosa por que no pediré perdón jamás por destruirla y recuperar lo que por derecho es mio.

La chica dio medio vuelta y salio furiosa de la iglesia mientras el sacerdote le daba la bendición pidiéndole a dios que le iluminara el camino.

Rei camino por horas sin rumbo, estaba angustiada. Llena de miedo, mientras en su alma solo crecía mas y mas su odio y rencor.

bien ya que morire solo me queda algo por terminar, pero juro que no me ire al infierno sola, serena se ira conmigo, - una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro -, eso lo juro así le tenga que vender mi alma al diablo, por lo pronto nadie debe saber que estoy enferma, y menos seiya sufriría mucho por mi.

Cerca de las 10 de la noche rei llego al departamento que seiya había rentado desde donde el seguía manejando sus negocios de narcotráfico y podían vigilar a todos en especial a serena sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, afortunadamente el no estaba cuando rei llego así que esta se encerró en su habitación seria la noche mas larga de su vida hasta ahora.

En ese momento serena estaba en su departamento leyendo un libro y bebiendo un jugo de naranja cuando alguien llamo a su puerta.

Después de mirar por la mirilla de la puerta, la abrió de par en par sorprendida por la visita, que la miraba de arriba abajo comprobando que estaba en pijama y con unas pantuflas de la pantera rosa una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en el rostro de la visita que sonrojo a serena.


	41. Chapter 41

**C****APITULO XLI**

**¿AUN LO AMO?**

Serena se sonrojo al notar la divertida mirada de la visita sobre ella.

Puedo pasar?

Si darien pasa

El chico entro seguido de serena que lo invito a sentarse ofreciéndole una taza de café que minutos después ambos disfrutaban, darien no dejaba de mirarla y serena solo se sonrojaba, por un buen rato en la sala de ese departamento solo se escuchaba una canción.

No se escuchaba nada mas la pareja solo sostenia su taza de café en las manos.

**30 minutes, the blink of an eye  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide  
30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies  
30 minutes to finally decide  
**

No habia palabras solo miradas que se cruzaban de vez en cuando.

La princesita estaba nerviosa con la mirada fija en la taza que reposaba sobre la mesa de centro mientras ella permanecia sentada en el suelo.

**30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies  
30 minutes to finally decide**

To decide, to decide to decide to decide

Al fin la joven decidio romper el incomodo silencio

¿cuando regresaron darien?

hace unas horas, pase a dejar a pris con haruka mas tarde ire por ella y nos mudaremos a mi departamento ya que venderemos la casa de nuestros padres

¿la venderan por que?

por que esta llena de recuerdos y queremos empezar una nueva vida

Serena quien seguía sentada en el suelo, no miraba a darien y en completo silencio sostenía la taza de café.

El pelinegro se acerco a ella y tomo su mano sacando a la pequeña de sus pensamientos.

sabes serena estos días en Italia me ayudaron a entender todo lo que ha sucedido en este tiempo, a comprender que solo fuiste victima de una venganza absurda que solo nos trajo dolor, princesa he decidido empezar una nueva vida y quiero empezarla a tu lado.

La pequeña solo se estremeció al sentir sus manos, ella no podía verlo a los ojos, seguía con la mirada clavada en la taza de café.

princesita te amo no he dejado de amarte un solo dia, te admiro por todo lo que has hecho sola, has demostrado ser una gran mujer, que dices aceptas empezar de cero conmigo.

La joven permanecia en silencio con las palabras de el sonando en su cabeza, soltando sus manos y caminando hacia la ventana dándole la espalda al pelinegro, la niña permanecia en silencio cruzada de brazos sintiendo el viento rozar su rostro, el pelinegro solo la observaba.

¿no crees que es un poco tarde darien?, - tras un suspiro - el daño esta echo, las palabras y los actos están ahí y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar

serena se que soy uno de los principales culpables de todo ese dolor, se que te lastime y que no me alcanzara la vida para pedirte perdón, pero he pagado muy caros mis errores te lo aseguro.

Serena seguía mirando a la ventana cuando las manos del pelinegro rodearon su cintura acercando su cuerpo al de ella, la pequeña sintio la respiración de ese hombre, su olor, su piel ta cerca de la suya, su corazón se acelero al sentir los labios de darien besar el lóbulo de su oreja diciéndole cuanto la amaba y quería estar con ella, el joven suplico por una segunda oportunidad y la mujer que tenia en sus brazos solo permancia en silencio, cansado de eso darien la giro hacia el y obligo que sus hermosos ojos azules se posaran en el.

serena dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que te amo y que dare mi vida para compensar el enorme dolor que te cause por favor mi niña dejame estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida

Serena solo miraba esos ojos azul profundo sin saber que hacer o que decir, su mente revivía una a una las imágenes de su vida al lado del chico desde que regreso de Alemania y hasta esta noche.

darien yo………… - bajando la mirada -

shhhhhhhhh no digas nada mi niña, - colocando su dedo índice en sus labios y acercándola a el abrazandola - desde esta noche y por el resto de mi vida te juro que te hare muy feliz y que me encargare de hacerte olvidar todo el dolor que has vivido

Serena solo pernanecia en silencio en los brazos que alguna vez la volvían loca, sentir su aroma y su calor hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera pero había algo que aun no comprendía ya no sentía la misma pasión y deseo de estar con el y se preguntaba si todo el dolor que vivio eran la causa de esas emciones.

Mientras eso sucedia en otro punto de la ciudad pris y haruka veian una película -camino hacia el terror - mientras ella le daba palomitas al ojiverde este la tenia firmemente abrazada a el mientras ambos disfrutaba la película.

gatita ¿tu crees que chiba logre que mi hermana lo perdone?

no lo se amor, yo no podría perdonarte si me hubieras echo lo que darien hizo con serena

gatita olvidas que me perdonaste cuando te pedi elegir entre serena y yo

no me recuerdes eso haruka, que la verdad no se como pude perdonarte y olvidar todo el dolor y enojo que me causaste

será por que amas, -abrazandola mas y acercándola a el -

y tu te aprovechas de eso mendigo

pues claro gatita o que piensas que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente pues no niña jamás

mmm no había pensado en eso, oye no es mala idea, -mientras se incorpora un poco - asi no se te ocurrirán jamás ideas tan locas como esa

gatita tu no serias capaz o si, - haciéndole cara de niño ragañado -

mmm por que sere tan débil, - besando dulcemente los labios de su novio -

que rico beso gatita, pero ya en serio crees que se reconcilien

pues solo espero que suceda lo mejor para ambos ella por ser mi mejor amiga y el por ser mi hermano

si lo mismo digo, gatita será que te puedes concentrar en la película y dejarme verla

yoooooooooooo pero si tu fuiste quien me interrumpió, al preguntarme sobre ellos

si claro ahora resulta que es mi culpa yo te dije haber gatita deja de ver la película y platiquemos, - sonriendo divertido-, no verdad no fui yo

harukaaaa, - aventándole un cojin -, andas como que medio latosito no crees

es por que te fuiste y me dejaste solito como perrito abandonado

sabes que tenia que hacerlo

abrazandola -, lo se mi niña y lo entiendo y me habría encantado estar a tu lado esos días para secar tus lagrimas se que el dolor de perder a tus padres no se comparara con nada en el mundo, - la gatita comienza a llorar y su novio la aferra a el con mucho amor y ternura haciéndole sentir una enorme seguridad y amor- ,

La película termino y ellos ni siquieran terminaron de verla haruka solo la consolaba habían pasado algunas semanas de la muerte del matrimonio chiba el dolor aun estaba muy reciente.

Darien entre tanto no lograba convencer aun a serena de regresar con el, pedia y suplicaba por una segunda oportunidad que no llegaba.

El pelinegro decidió actuar y hacer que ella tomara una decisión, tomo el rostro de serena y la atrajo hacia el lentamente unió sus labios a los de ella, la sintió estremecerse y lentamente rodeo su cintura apretando su cuerpo al de ella, serena tenia los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, no correspondía a su beso tenia un sabor extraño para ella y darien ya lo había notado separándose de ella.

¿por que lo hiciste?

por que te amo, vamos serena no puedes negar que aun sientes algo por mi, -tomando su mano -, es tan difícil decir que me perdonas, además touya se fue mi niña, comprendió al fin que nos amamos y te dejo libre para que seas feliz conmigo, no crees que deberías hacer que su sacrificio valga la pena

Touya, un nombre que resonó en la cabeza y corazón de la pequeña, un nombre que le lastimaba profundamente.

-suspiro - esta bien darien te dare la segunda oportunidad que me pides

mi niña - besando su mano - no te arrepentiras dare mi vida entera por hacerte feliz

La pareja se abrazo pero había algo extraño en ambos, una sensación que no comprendían pero ninguno de los dos se sentía realmente feliz en especial serena.

Rato después la pareja se despedia con un beso y con la promesa de verse al otro dia y decirle a todos sus amigos la noticia

Darien llego por pris cerca de la media noche de regreso al departamento del pelinegro su hermana lo acabo con preguntas pero el chico no dijo nada solo guardaba silencio, pris si pudo notar que no estaba del todo feliz que había algo extraño en esa mirada.

Serena entre tanto metida entre las sabanas de su cama no podía dormir estaba inquieta preguntándose si volver al lado d e darien era la mejor decisión y su pensamiento se dividia en touya también.

Al otro dia tal y como estaba acordado darien y serena estaban reunidos con sus amigos incluyendo a los de lyon en un restaurante, todos miraban a la pareja que algo tenia que decirles.

bien pues antes que nada nos da mucho gusto verlos amigos y queremos agradacerles por el apoyo que mi hermana y yo recibimos tras la lamentable perdida de nuestros padres

chiba no lo digas sabes que siempre estaremos con ustedes y que jamás los dejaremos solos hermano

lo sabemos taiki y de verdad el apoyo de todos ustedes ha sido maravilloso pero no creo que el motivo de esta reunión sea solo para eso verdad darien

efectivamente traviesa hay otro motivo, - caminando hacia la ex rubia y tomandola de la mano -, amigos serena y yo queremos decirles que hemos decido retomar nuestra relación y darnos una segunda oportunidad.

Todos los amigos se voltaron a ver entre si, pero eli, ana y diamante sintieron un balde de agua helada caer sobre ellos, nadie dijo nada por un rato, solo el ruido de las demás mesas era lo que reinaba

¿por que se quedan callados? ¿es que no van a felicitarnos?

serena ¿de verdad estas segura de esto?

Si pris, - mirando a eli y a los demás -

¿ y touya serena?

Serena miro a eli fijamente

eso es pasado eli, el se fue y yo tengo derecho a hacer feliz el lo hubiera querido asi ya que por eso se fue

Nadie dijo nada tras estas palabras

bien si asi lo deseas pues felicidades serena, -le dijo diamante algo molesto -

El ambiente se puso algo tenso la verdad a los chicos de lyon no les hizo nada de gracia que ellos estuvieran juntos debido en primera al dolor que darien le causo y en segundo lugar por que touya estaba de por medio.

Pris y amy que conocían muy bien a serena y ella a su hermano sabían que las cosas no eran como antes, serena y darien estaban juntos pero se notaban frios, sus ojos ya no brillaban el uno por el otro, la verdad es que a ellas tampoco les hizo mucha gracia esa reconciliación pero estaban dispuestas a dar su apoyo a la pareja.

La reunión termino en poco tiempo y todos se despidieron algo tensos entre todos, darien y serena se marcharon y durante el recorrido jamás dijeron nada, el auto solo llevaba el ruido de la música la pareja iba en silencio al llegar al departamento de serena solo un frio beso de los labios fue todo, serena descendió del auto y subió al su casa.

Los días pasaron y ya los chicos llevaban 3 meses de relación, eli y diamante se habían distanciado de serena y eso a ella le dolia mucho, la princesita sabia que ellos estaban en desacuerdo al verla con darien y sabia muy bien que era por la simple y sencilla razón de que no la veian feliz.

Seiya por otro lado observaba cada vez mas de cerca los movimientos de serena, estaba furioso al saber que darien y ella estaban juntos, no soportaba la idea de que el la tocara, la besara los celos lo mataban que no se opuso cuando rei se marcho del departamento y durante estos 3 meses no se procupo en buscarla ni en saber por ella, rei sabia que la tenia en el olvido por que estaba obsesionado por serena además el rencor la consumía al saber que darien estaba con ella.

Su enfermedad avanzaba y comenzaba a sentir los doloros fuertes de los que el medico le hablo, su piel había comenzado a desprenderse de algunas partes de su cuerpo y además estaba perdiendo la razón poco a poco, había comenzado a odiar a seiya ya que se sentía traicionada por el.

Seiya y sus ecuaces habían planeado desde hace mucho algo para tener a serena con el para siempre y estaba listo para ponerlo en marcha.

Una mañana eli cansada del distancianciamiento entre ella y su amiga decidió ir a parís a arreglar las cosas, sin avisarle a diamante simplemente abordo su camioneta y se dirigió a parís.

Esa noche cerca de las 11 el celular de serena sono

¿si?

hola serena como estas oye perdón por llamar tan tarde, pero me gustaría saber si eli esta contigo

¿conmigo? No diamante no la he visto desde hace días ¿por que? - su estomago se hacia nudo -


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPITULO XLII**

**UN SACRIFICIO POR AMOR **

A serena un escalofrio la recorrio cuando diamante hablo con ella, era imposible, tenia que haber un error, a eli no pudo haberle pasado algo, a ella no.

por favor serena si sabes algo te suplico que me digas, temo que algo malo haya sucedido

lo hare, pero descuida eli estara bien las malas noticias llegan muy rapido de ser asi ya lo sabriamos

si tal vez tengas razon pero por favor si sabes algo avisame yo hare lo mismo

Los amigos colgaron, seria una larga noche para ambos, diamante caminaba desesperado por toda la casa, fumaba cigarro tras cigarro, bebia taza tras taza de café, estaba loco de la desesperación por su mujer, el no saber de ella lo estaba matando habia llamado a hospitales, delegaciones sin encontrarla, serena estaba en las mismas condiciones pegada a la ventana observando el cielo oscuro se preguntaba donde estaba su amiga y pedia a dios que estuviera bien.

Nadie imaginaba lo que habia sucedido ni que eli vivia las peores horas de su vida en manos de un ser miserable que ella conocia perfectamente, esa tarde mientras ella iba rumbo a paris una camioneta tipo hummer color negro golpeo la parte de atrás del vehiculo de ella obligandola a salir de la autopista, de la camioneta negra bajaron dos tipos altos y fornidos vestidos completamente de negro y con el rostro cubierto, bajaron a eli de su coche a base de violencia obligandola a ir con ellos, la pobre mujer aterrada solo lloraba de la desesperación, mientras uno de los tipos conducia la camioneta de eli para no dejar rastro alguno.

Dos horas mas tarde los vehiculos entraban en una zona boscosa cerca de paris deteniendose justo ante una imponente mansión, condujeron a la chica a una de las habitaciones mas alejada del caseron dejandola ahí por mucho rato, atada de pies y manos, amordazada y con los ojos vendados, eli solo esperaba lo peor, el silencio que la rodeaba la consumia de miedo, la pobre mujer estaba aterrada y con la imagen de diamante clavada en su cabeza.

No supo cuantas horas habian pasado desde que llego a ese lugar, sentia su cuerpo rigido pues por horas permaneció en una sola posición, rodeado solo de silencio, hasta que alguien abrio la puerta y escucho unos pasos adentrarse en la habitación, pasos que se detuvieron justo frente a ella, unas manos la tomaron y la levantaron y poco a poco desataron sus manos y pies, ojos y boca, una voz la obligo a abrir los ojos, ella lentamente obedecio quedando petrificada al ver al causante parado frente a ella pronunciando una sola palabra.

Seiya…

hola eli, bienvenida a mi humilde morada, espero que mis muchachos no te hayan tratado mal si lo hicieron por favor disculpalos sabes no son malos muchachos solo siguen mis ordenes, dibujando una cinica sonrisa en su cara

Eli se lleno de furia ante esas palabras, estaba decidida a ir a matar a seiya pero unas manos la sujetaban fuertemente lastimando sus brazos.

maldito como te has atrevido a hacerme esto con que derecho

- tras sonreir -, ¿con que derecho?, con el derecho que me da amar a serena y desear tenerla a mi lado para siempre y tu mi querida niña vas ayudarme

jamas, primero muerta antes que mi amiga caiga de nuevo en tus manos

eso ya lo veremos mi niña, - sus ojos se clavaban en la joven y lentamente se acercaba a ella -

ella jamás estará contigo entiendolo seiya ella no te ama dejala sola y feliz ella es feliz con darien se aman dejalos ser felices

Esas palabras lo enfurecion y abofeteo a la mujer que estaba fuertemente sujetada por uno de sus complices, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de la boca de eli.

La mujer solo fijo una mirada llena de odio en el pelinegro que solo le sonria cínicamente y le ordenaba a su complice que lo dejara solo con ella.

eres un cobarde, un maldito infeliz y cobarde seiya, estas muy lejos de ser un hombre

Loco de iria por las palabras que acaba de escuchar seiya la abofeteo de nuevo tirándola al piso, sujetándola del cabello

con que te parezco un cobarde, pues ahora veras lo que ese cobarde puede hacer

El hombre tomandola del cabello aun, la avento sobre la cama, la mirada de la niña paso del odio al miedo, ella estaba aterrada, mientras el solo la miraba y acariciaba su rostro

no me toques, suéltame maldito cobarde

como es que una mujer tan hermosa como tu, dice tantas tonterías

Lentamente las manos del joven recorrían el cuerpo de la mujer que comenzaba a sentirse aterrada y llena de ira mientras el saciaba sus bajos instintos

Por horas eli soporto que seiya la hiciera suya, ella solo cerraba los ojos, tragándose su llanto y sin mas pensamiento en la mente que diamante, quien no podía conciliar el sueño en lyon preguntándose donde estaba su amada eli.

A la mañana siguiente seiya se levanto de la cama donde paso la noche con eli, mientras ella fingía estar dormida, el salió de la habitación en silencio tras mirarla mientras ella comenzó a tener una crisis de llanto, de rabia.

Seiya entre tanto comenzaba a planear la segunda fase de su plan.

Esa mañana antes de ir a su trabajo serena se detuvo en la catedral de notre dame, la iglesia estaba en silencio solo se escuchaban los paso de la joven que llego hasta el altar de rodillas y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas le suplico a dios que su amiga estuviera bien.

Alguien entraba lentamente a la iglesia, sus pasos resonaban por el lugar, serena sumida en sus pensamientos no se percato que alguien se sentaba detrás de ella.

Hola bombon

Un escalofrio recorrió a serena y una sensación de miedo la invadió al escuchar esa palabras

La joven permaneció en silencio, mientras seiya intentaba tocar su rostro

¿dime bombon veniste a pedir por eli? - dibujando una sonrisa malévola en su cara -

¿eli? - fijando sus hermosos ojos azules en el -, ¿que sabes tu sobre eli?

mmm digamos que fue a visitarme y pasamos una noche deliciosa ya que no pudo resistirse a mis encantos jajaja

mientes, eli no haría eso y menos contigo

ay bombon se ve que no conoces a tu amiga, es una maestra en las cuestiones amorosas

mientes, - una ira se comienza a apoderar de ella -, eli no seria capaz no lo haría

pues puedes comprobarlo tu misma, si quieres volver a verla solo ven conmigo de lo contrario eli solo será un recuerdo de hoy en adelante

no te creo no….

mm ya veo, sin embargo si quieres volver a verla tendras que venir conmigo o resignarte a ver su cadáver en una zanja bombon

no te atreverías seiya

bombon sabes que soy capaz de eso y mas, o acaso has olvidado mis alcances, - dándole la mano .

Serena estaba indecisa en creer o no en sus palabras, pero por que hablaba de eli, que sabia de ella y si de verdad estaba con el, pero cabia la posibilidad que de el mintiera, pero y si no…………….

¿y bien bombon?, - dándole la mano -

Tras mirarlo por un momento serena le dio la mano, seiya la apretó fuertemente y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la salida de la iglesia, donde ya los esperaba un cadillac negro que ambos abordaron, minutos después el auto salía de parís, en su interior solo había silencio ella aterrada miraba por la ventana, el como un cazador que regresaba con su presa sonreía satisfecho.

Despues de una eternidad para serena comenzaron a adentrarse en una zona boscosa hasta detenerse en una mansión que ella conocía muy bien, los recuerdos de esa noche volvieron a ella.

Seiya bajo del auto dándole la mano a serena para bajar también y asi ambos entraron a la mansión.

quiero ver a eli

la veras todo a su tiempo

quiero verla y quiero verla ahora

la veras cuando yo lo diga serena, - alzando la voz -

La niña solo lo miro en silencio y desafiante, uno de sus guaruras la llevaba a una de las habitaciones al otro extremo de donde estaba eli.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar a hacerse eternas para las jóvenes y diamante que estaba loco de desesperación por no saber de su mujer, ya había dado parte a las autoridades y sus amigos estaban ya con el, que angustiados comenzaban a buscarla sin encontrarla.

El dia llego a su fin, diamante y los demás reunidos en la casa de amy y taiki seguían sacando conjeturas del paradero de eli, nadie había reparado en la ausencia de serena, hasta que el celular de haruka comenzó a sonar.

¿diga?

¿ haruka tsukino?

si soy yo

somos de la policía, llamamos por que queremos saber si conoce a serena tsukino

si es mi hermana ¿ por que?

El chico se levanto del sofá rápidamente mirando a todos dándose cuenta de la ausencia de serena.

encontramos su bolso en la catedral de notre dame el sacerdote nos dijo que nadie ha ido a reclamarlo y su portafolio también estaba ahí.

¿amor que pasa?

Haruka colgó el teléfono completamente palido mientras las miradas estaban fijas en el.

¿amor que sucedió?, ¿que pasa?

serena desapareció

queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, -gritaron todos intercambiando sus miradas -

¿como que desapareció?

encontraron sus cosas en la catedral de notre dame ana

lo que faltaba, - algo molesto -,que serena se largara de nuevo aumentando la angustia y desesperación

¿que te hace pensar que se fue darien?

por que es típico de ella diamante, desaparecer cuando pasa algo, ya lo hizo una vez no veo por que no pueda hacerlo de nuevo

Priscila fulmino a darien con la mirada ante semejante comentario.

haber tarado si recuerdas que aquella vez serena se fue por culpa de su padre, de haruka y sobre todo por tu culpa verdad,hermanito creo que no necesito recordarte los motivos no creo que los hayas olvidado¿ o si?

Darien agacho la mirada en silencio

¿pero por que se fue? no entiendo ¿que paso?, -decia amy -

¿ y si le paso algo?

calla taiki calla, no digas eso ya es bastante no saber d eli, ¿ana que te sucede te has quedado pensativa y callada de pronto?, - pregunto pris -

es que…………………….

es que campanita, que sucede, tomando su mano

Ana se levanto y camino algunos pasos con la preocupación cada vez mas marcada en su rostro

¿ana?, - pregunto diamante -

- tras un suspiro -, no han pensado que es muy extraño que primero eli desapareciera sin dejar rastro y que ahora con serena haya pasado lo mismo

¿estas insinuando que la desaparición de amabas podría estar relacionada?

si haruka

¿pero por que?, ¿que ganarían con irse asi?

no diamante ellas no se fueron por su voluntad estoy segura que no fue asi

insinuas que las secuestraron ana

Ana solo asintió con la cabeza, todos comenzaron a analizar la idea que sonaba muy lógica y coherente.

pero si fue asi ¿por que no han pedido un rescate por ellas?

no lo se darien , - dijo haruka -

Por unos momentos la sala permaneció en silencio, todos trataban de analizar cada detalle, las chicas miraban por una de las ventanas, tratando de encontrar alguna pista hasta que……..

seiya y rei, - dijo pris entre murmullos -

¿que dijiste pris?

seiya y rei

Ana y amy se miraron entre si

claro por que no se nos ocurrió quien sino ellos harian algo asi

¿ ellos?

rei y seiya taiki

Los chicos se miraron incrédulos, jamás se les ocurrió pensar en ellos

es lógico seiya quiere tener a serena a cualquier precio y que mejor que obligarla con una de sus amigas, - dijo pris -

hay que avisarle a la policía ellas corren demasiado peligro

si de acuerdo ana ire a dar parte

yo ire contigo diamante, - dijo haruka -

y yo, - secundo darien -

pues vamos todos, -agrego taiki -

Los chicos se marcharon mientras las amigas se quedaban angustiadas por la suerte de las chicas no tenían idea de lo que sucedia.

Era casi media noche cuando seiya entraba en la habitación de serena quien estaba desesperada por no saber de eli

¿ ya me dejaras ver a eli?

bombon, bombon, mientras no seas dócil conmigo no veras a tu amiga

¿dócil? Como me pides que sea dócil contigo después de todo lo que me has hecho

- sujetándola del brazo -, mira serena si quieres ver con vida a eli mas te vale que seas un manso cordero, -besándola a la fuerza -, de ti depende bombon

El joven salió de la habitación dejándola llorando de impotencia, mientras su amiga al otro extremo de la casa seguía atada y amordazada, golpeada, ultrajada y con su cuerpo entumecido al estar en una sola posición en el frio suelo.

La noche avanzo con miles de emociones para todos, nadie concilio el sueño y kenji que ya estaba enterado menos.

Poco antes del amanecer serena fue llevada a una habitación al otro extremo de la casa donde seiya la aguardaba, la princesita sintió desfallecer al mirar el espectáculo que tenia enfrente, su querída amiga estaba de rodillas atada, semidesnuda y con el cuerpo golpeado y amoratado, un seiya detrás que sonreía mientras le quitaba la venda de los ojos y la mordaza a la joven.

Lentamente las miradas de las jóvenes se cruzaron y serena corrió hasta su amiga con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

eli……¿que te han hecho?, - abrazandola -

se..re..na.., - apenas y podía articular palabra -

- con eli en brazos -, seiya por favor te lo suplico suéltala

mmm ahora si suplicas bombon, - caminando alrededor d ellas -

por favor tu me quieres a mi, dejala ir te lo suplico

mmm no se, no me aparece atractiva tu propuesta

seiya por favor, si te lo tengo que pedir de rodillas lo hare pero dejala

Eli miro fijamente a serena

no serena no te atrevas

Uno de los complices le arrebato a eli de los brazos a serena, golpeándola fuertemente en el estomago logrando que la joven se doblara de dolor antes los gritos de angustia de serena

eliiiiii!!!, seiya dejala por piedad, ya no la lastimes mas, - dejándose caer de rodillas -

¿que estarías dispuesta a hacer por salvarla bombon,? - quien se arrodillo ante ella -

lo que sea, hasta dar mi vida

tu vida vale demasiado bombon me sirves mas viva que muerta

por favor seiya liberala

serena no te atrevas, no por favor no lo hagas

El mismo hombre de hace un rato vuelve a golpear a eli solo que esta vez en el rostro provocándole que comienze a sangrar de la cara además de dejarla inconciente.

Serena no puedo evitar alterarse al ver lo que pasa y de rodillas con el rostro lleno de lagrimas le suplica a seiya que libere a su amiga.

- que solo sonrio -, bien bombon por fin te tengo como quería, de rodillas y suplicando, bien este es el trato ella sale y tu te quedas y te casas conmigo

La princesita no dijo nada con la mirada agachada y el rostro cubierto de lagrimas solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras trataba de acercarse a su amiga pero la mano de seiya que sujetaba su brazo se lo impidió.

dejame despedirme de ella por favor

lo siento bombon pero no puede hacerlo

por favor seiya

dije que no serena, andando y ustedes ya saben que hacer

El pelinegro la saco arrastrando de la habitación antes los gritos de dolor de serena, mientras los complices de seiya tomaban a eli en brazos que seguía inconciente y la sacaban de la casa, llevándola en una camioneta hasta un lugar solitario y apartado rodeado de bosque, donde culminarían con lo ordenado por seiya.

Eli aun inconsiente fue bajada de la camioneta por uno de los tipos mientras el otro la mantenía encendida, la joven fue depositada en el pasto y sin mas contemplación el hombre saco su pistola disparando al pecho de la mujer hiriéndola gravemente, el tipo abordo rápidamente la camioneta huyendo del lugar dejando a eli desangrándose y dándola por muerta.

En ese momento un escalofrio y una angustia se apoderaron de diamante y lo mismo sucedia al otro lado del atlántico en la ciudad de mexico, touya que se encontraba en una cirugía de corazón abierto empezó a sentirse igual de angustiado y con la imagen de serena metida en la cabeza, sin imaginarse que su amado angel estaba en peligro.

En parís en la mansión de seiya serena se paseaba como león enjaulado llena de angustia, hasta que seiya entro con algunas cajas para ella.

bombon, no te preocupes por ella a estas horas eli ya debe estar con su marido

¿de verdad seiya?, ¿de verdad la dejaste libre?

claro te lo prometi¿ o no?

si lo prometiste

como tu prometiste que te quedarías conmigo y serias mi esposa, y hablando de eso mira lo que traje para ti, - destapando las cajas –

Poco a poco seiya acomodo el contenido de todo en la cama dejando a serena asombrada, ya que su ajuar de novia estaba frente a ella

lo usaras mañana en la tarde serena

¿ mañana en la tarde? ¿Tan pronto?

bombon, mañana será nuestra boda, debo estar en marruecos pasado mañana y quiero llevarte como mi esposa

pero no tengo pasaporte para salir de francia

no te preocupes por eso bombon, solo relájate y disfruta que a partir de mañana serás mi esposa para siempre

Seiya deposito un beso en los labios de serena que ella no correspondió, el algo molesto se separo de ella no sin antes decirle que apartir de mañana todo seria diferente saliendo de la habitación y dejándola sola.

Ella se desplomo en el suelo comenzando a llorar, despidiéndose de todos los seres que amaba pero sobre todo de touya, por alguna razón el estaba presente en su mente, su recuerdo la acompañaba y eso la hacia sentirse muy mal, deseaba estar con el, a su lado lejos de todo esto, poco a poco el sueño y la angustia la vencieron hasta quedarse dormida en medio de esa habitación.

Cerca de las 4 de la tarde un par de campesinos que regresaban de pastorear a su ganado se toparon con el cuerpo semidesnudo de la joven después de comprobar que aun vivía a pesar de sus heridas uno de ellos decidió ir hasta borgoña el pueblo mas cercano, tiempo después una ambulancia llegaba hasta el lugar donde la amiga de serena permanecia inconciente, una vez que fue examinada fue llevada al hospital donde la intervinieron quirúrgicamente para extraer la bala, detener la hemorragia y asi salvarle la vida, la tarea ahora era saber quien era, de donde venia y que le había sucedido.

A media noche y aun en terapia intensiva eli regresaba de la anestesia balbuceando palabras sin sentido que una enfermera que estaba con ella comenzó a anotar en una hoja, tales como, diamante, tsukino, no, no lo hagas, la enfermera se las entrego al medico de guardia que tampoco entendía que podían significar pero al menos una palabra les dio una clave tsukino, eso tenia que ser un nombre o apellido tal vez el suyo.

Asi directorio en mano el y la enfermera buscaron el nombre tsukino llamando a cuanto teléfono encontraban que afortunadamente no eran muchos.

Tras algunos intentos fallidos por fin llamaron a casa de kenji tsukino michiru contesto confirmando según la descripción que le fue dada que la joven desconocida era eli, tras colgar inmediatamte se comunico con diamante quien estaba en lyon sin conciliar el sueño por 3 vez, saliendo enseguida a borgoña a identificar a la joven mientras michiru avisaba a los demás.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando diamante llegaba al hospital desesperado pidiendo informes en recepción y una enfermera lo llevo con el medico de guardia.

me han dicho que mi esposa esta en este hospital e ingreso en calidad de desconocida

asi es – le dijo el medico de guardia -, esta tarde ingreso una paciente en estado grave con una herida de bala en el hombro izquierdo que afortunadamente no lesiono el corazón, logramos extraerla y aunque su estado es delicado confiamos que se recuperara

¿herida de bala?, - Sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban -

desconocemos como fue, su esposa fue encontrada en un paraje boscoso, semidesnuda, golpeada y con rastros de haber………..

¿ de haber sido que doctor?

abusada

Diamante palideceo al escuchar esas palabras un enorme dolor y enojo se apoderaron de el, es mentira, tenia que ser mentira, que ella no, a su niña no podía haberle pasado eso.

quiero verla

venga conmigo

Momentos después diamante se quedaba a solas con su niña que dormía, las lagrimas rodaron por el rostro del chico mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa aferrándose a ella.

mi niña quien te lastimo, quien te hizo esto mi pequeña, eli perdóname, por favor perdóname por dejar que te lastimaran, por dejar que esto sucediera, por no estar contigo.

Una a una las lagrimas caian, del rostro de diamante el joven sintió de pronto como la calidad mano de su esposa trataba de apretar la suya sin lograrlo, diamante fijo su mirada en su rostro que lentamente abria sus ojos esbozando una débil sonrisa para el, acercándose a ella y acariciando su cabello el joven deposito un beso en la frente de su bien amada que lentamente se quedaba dormida de nuevo, el joven velaba su sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos llegaron al hospital a ver a eli, diamante les detallo lo que sucedió despertando la furia de todos, sobre todo la de haruka, taiki y zafiro, poco a poco entraron a verla mientras ella solo dormía, quizás era su manera de olvidar las horas de terror vividas antes, eli permanceria dormida los próximos dos días.

Esa misma mañana en parís una mucama llevaba el desayuno a serena que llevaba largo rato observando su ajuar de novia, hasta que seiya la saco de sus letargo.

bombon no has desayunado

no tengo hambre

deberías comer, hoy es un gran dia y debes estar radiante

¿que paso con eli seiya?

ella esta bien bombon a estas horas ya debe estar en lyon con su familia.

La princesita le daba la espalda a seiya conteniendo su llanto, le joven solo deseaba que llegara la hora para tener a serena por siempre.

bombon te dejare sola ya sabes que el novio no puede ver a su amada

Seiya salió de la habitación no si antes acercarse a serena y darle un beso en la frente, la pequeña permaneció en silencio

a partir de esta noche serás mia para siempre

El se fue y ella camino hacia la ventana trato de abrirla quiso respirar pues esa casa la ahogaba pero esta jamás cedió estaba cerrada, las lagrimas corrian por su cara, y sus pensamientos volaban a sus seres amados y a touya, necesitaba tanto estar a su lado ahora mas que nunca le hacia falta.

El dia avanzo y serena poco a poco comenzó a vestirse con el traje sastre blanco que contrastaba con la palidez de su rostro, la pequeña solo aguardaba en silencio.

A las 6 pm, uno de los hombres de seiya entraba por serena llevándola hasta la sala de la casa donde seiya la aguardaba igual que el juez que la uniria a el de por vida.

La ceremonia empezó y el trágico momento llego, el juez pregunto a serena si aceptaba a seiya por esposa, ella en silencio y ahogando su llanto asintió con la cabeza, seiya feliz firmo el acta dándole la pluma a serena para que firmara también cuando la voz de alguien los hizo voltear.

¿Como puedes hacerme esto seiya?

Seiya sorprendido solo esbozo una sonrisa y serena no daba crédito a lo que veía, rei estaba frente a ella después de tanto tiempo, una rei extremedamente delgada, enferma y con el rostro cubierto de ámpulas al igual que sus manos.

¿primor donde habías estado?, ¿rei que te sucedió?, - mientras miraba su rostro y trataba de acercarse -

no te me acerques, dime como pudiste hacerme esto, tenias que matarla no casarte con ella

rei entiende no podía matarla a ella no

jamás te perdonare esta traición seiya jamás

Lentamente la chica caminaba hacia serena que aun sorprendida solo la miraba y escuchaba en silencio.

pagaras de una ves por todas serena, pagaras por el daño que me has hecho serena

yo no te he hecho daño alguno, tu sola inventaste todo una historia culpándome por cosas de las que no soy responsable

cállate!!!!! - Alzando la voz -, ladrona me lo has robado todo, al que debió ser mi padre, mi hermano, mi vida, a darien y ahora me robas a la única persona valiosa que me quedaba en esta miserable vida

Rei saco de entre sus ropas una pistola amenazando a serena.

primor baja esa arma, - quien se acercaba a ella -

no, esta maldita pagara por sus robos por todo el daño que me ha hecho

basta rei baja esa pistola, - seiya le hacia señas a sus hombres para que no sacaran sus armas -

te odio serena, me has robado todo lo que merecía tener pero al fin terminare con tu miserable vida con lo que seiya no pudo hacer

Serena solo la miraba desafiante sin decirle nada

seiya jamás te perdonare por lo que me has hecho, tu eras lo único bueno que me quedaba, lo único que amaba y te casas con el ser que mas odio en este mundo

rei entiende tu eres alguien muy especial para mi, algo muy importante te adoro pero ella es diferente, ella es la mujer que amo

Serena solo cerro los ojos al escucharlo

todo lo que he hecho desde el dia que la conoci fue por ella, por amor a ella, por que no quería que estuviera con nadie que no fuera yo, no soportaba la idea de tenerla lejos, de que otro la amara y lo haría de nuevo con tal de tenerla siempre a mi lado

demasiado tarde seiya

Rei jalo el gatillo mirando a serena llena de odio, la pequeña solo cerro los ojos esperando el impacto que jamás llego, seiya se atrevezo en el trayecto de la bala impactándose en su cuerpo, cayendo a los brazos de serena arrodillándose con el en el suelo, cubriéndose de su sangre.

¿ que has hecho rei?, lo mataste

Rei inmóvil solo observaba la escena, mientras los hombres de seiya inmovibles no sabían que hacer, rei aun con el arma en la mano miraba agonizar a al joven que tenia serena en brazos sin mostrar el menor remordimiento.

por favor pidan una ambulancia, seiya necesita ayuda por favor,- gritaba desesperada -

Nade se movia ni decía nada todo era silencio y serena solo suplicaba por ayuda para seiya, ayuda que jamás llegaría.

¿rei como pudiste hacer algo asi?, seiya se esta muriendo

la bala era para ti, el no tenia por que meterse pero ya que asi lo decidió no hay nada mas que hacer

¿y decias que era lo mas importante de tu vida rei?

el quiso hacerse el héroe además se lo merece por traidor.

Serena sintió como el cuerpo de seiya poco a poco moria después de desangrarse, la bala había perforado su corazón, un cuerpo inerte quedo en sus brazos, ante una mirada fría de rei y una mirada llena de dolor de serena.


	43. Chapter 43

**CAPITULO XLIII**

**LA VIDA POR TU PERDON**

Serena llena de angustia con el cuerpo inerte de seiya en sus brazos comenzó a llorar, un miedo se comenzó a apoderar de ella, no sabia que hacer, el juez llamo a una ambulancia a petición y suplica de serena, lo que le costo la vida pues uno de los complices de seiya le disparo en la cabeza justo al terminar de hablar mientras la princesita lo miraba aterrada, rei entre tanto seguía inmóvil con la mirada fija en el cuerpo del joven.

¿por que lo hiciste rei?, ¿por que lo mataste?

ya te lo dije, la bala iba para ti pero el se atravezo esa fue su decisión

y lo dices asi tan fría

Rei dio medio vuelta camino hacia la puerta pero el mismo hombre que mato al juez la detuvo encañonándola con la pistola

Nadie sale de aquí señorita, y usted menos que nadie debe pagar por lo que hizo

Rei solo se detuvo un momento en silencio, mirando a ver el rostro de quien le apuntaba, tras sonreir cínicamente

¿y quien me lo va a impedir tu acaso?

si, usted no saldrá de aquí, nadie lo hara

Rei con una mirada llena de odio descargo su pistola en el hombre cayendo este muerto y bañado de sangre a sus pies, fijo sus ojos en serena que aun con el cuerpo de seiya en sus brazos estaba en shock por lo que acaba de ver, los demás complices también lo estaban, rei entro al despacho y saco el dinero que estaba en la caja fuerte, saliendo pistola en mano y amenazando a quien se pusiera enfrente camino hacia la salida abordando uno de los autos que se encontraban en el estacionamiento abandonando la residencia.

En la sala de la casa no había mas que silencio, serena estaba ida, con sus nervios a punto de hacer explosión, llena de miedo y con un cadáver entre sus manos, jamás se percato que los complices de seiya habían dejado el lugar.

La policía llego a los poco minutos no tuvo necesidad de forzar ninguna puerta pues estas estaban abiertas de par par, entraron hasta donde estaba la joven con el cuerpo entre sus manos, y los demás cadáveres en el lugar, un detective se acerco a ella tocando sus manos sacándola de su letargo, los ojos azules de ella se posaron en el hombre que solo esbozo una sonrisa entendiendo perfectamente el miedo de la niña.

¿señorita se encuentras bien?

Ella solo negó con la cabeza en completo silencio. Mientras un oficial le quitaba el cuerpo de seiya, y el detective la ayuda a levantarse, su vestido estaba teñido con la sangre de seiya.

venga conmigo debe acompañarme, debe rendir su declaración de lo que sucedió aquí, - le dijo el detective -

pero yo no lo mate, - respondio apenas audible -

lo se pero debe decirnos que sucedió y debe acompañarnos a la delegación

esta bien

El detective la saco de esa casa ayudándola a abordar una patrulla que minutos después la conducía a una estación de policía en parís.

En el hospital entre tanto todos seguían con eli, que aun dormía, además de estar por demás preocupados por no tener noticias de serena, la policía ya estaba enterada de su desaparición pero aun no lograban encontrarla, nadie imaginaba todo lo que la princesita estaba pasando.

Serena llegaba a la estación de policía en completo silencio y fuera de la realidad, el detective la ayudo a entrar las miradas se posaban en ella, por el rostro de palidez y terror que tenia y por el vestido manchado de sangre que llevaba.

El detective le dio un te para que se calmara un poco ella solo lo tomo en silencio sus manitas comenzaban a temblar, los nervios estaban a punto de traicionarla y de nuevo deseaba por todos los medios que touya estuviera a su lado.

¿hay alguien a quien quieras llamar?, - pregunto el detective -

a mi padre

Le facilitaron el teléfono y comenzó a marcar al celular de su padre que se encontraba rumbo al hospital.

¿diga?

Papa, - dijo ella con la voz entre cortada -

serena!!!, - orillando el auto -, ¿donde estas?

por favor ven por mi te lo suplico, estoy en la estación central de policía por favor papito no demores

¿policía?, ¿serena que sucedió?

por favor ven rápido te necesito- los nervios comenzaban a explotar-

voy para alla princesita

Kenji manejo lo mas rápido que pudo directo a la estación de policía, 20 minutos después entraba a la oficina donde se topo con la imagen de su hija en una silla acercándose a ella, quien al verlo sin decirle nada se echo a sus brazos en silencio, su padre pudo sentir su miedo, y como temblaba, el solo la estrecho protegiéndola con el corazón partido de dolor hasta que el detective se acerco a ellos pidiéndole al dr tsukino unos momentos para explicarle lo que paso y para que identificara el cuerpo de seiya.

El detective le narro detalladamente lo que paso en esa casa según lo declarado por serena, tras identificar el cuerpo al que miro lleno de odio kenji decidió que el joven seria sepultado en una fosa común, 45 minutos salía con sus hija rumbo al auto.

¿ y eli papa?

Kenji solo la miro

ella esta bien pequeña

¿no me mientes? –fijando sus ojos en su padre-

-desviando la mirada- ella esta bien serena

¿por que siento que algo me ocultas?, ¿dime que pasa?

- tras suspirar- bien te lo dire aunque no es le mejor momento y puede hacerte daño

¿dime que paso?

ella esta en el hospital en borgoña

¿que!! ¿Pero por que?, quiero verla, por favor papa necesito verla, es mi culpa

princesita no es tu culpa, no lo digas, no es tu responsabilidad

si lo es, por favor llevame con ella

serena no puedes ir asi, estas muy mal debes descansar

te lo suplico llevame quiero verla

Tras mucho suplicar y al ver la desesperación en los ojos de su hija kenji accedió a llevarla al lado de eli, dirigiéndose al hospital al que rato después entraban, caminaron hasta la sala de espera donde todos sus amigos la miraban sorprendidos, haruka y darien la miraban alarmados por la sangre que tenia en su ropa.

¿princesita que te paso?

Ella solo se echo en los brazos de su hermano llena de angustia

¿kenji que sucedió?, ¿donde estaba? y ¿por que esta asi?

es una larga historia darien ya se las contare por ahora serena quiere ver a eli

¿como esta eli diamante?

por ahora esta fuera de peligro, aun duerme

La mirada del chico reflejaba una gran tristeza y angustia por su esposa.

¿ puedo verla?

si claro ven conmigo

La pareja entro en la habitación y la princesita sintió morir al ver a su amiga con la herida de bala, diamante la dejo con ella saliendo hacia la sala de espera donde kenji ya le narraba a todos lo que paso con serena y seiya todos pero en especial diamante, haruka, darien y pris enfurecieron al escuchar el relato del dr tsukino.

La princesita entre tanto seguía al lado de su amiga tomo su mano, serena la veía dormir tranquila y no pudo evitar las lagrimas, recordó el dia que la conoció y todo lo que ha vivido a su lado todo este tiempo, se sentía culpable por verla asi.

Tras un rato eli abrió los ojos, la princesita la miro y sonrio para ella acariciándole el cabello.

hola dormilona ¿como estas?

Eli solo sonrio y apretó su mano, en ese momento sobraron las palabras las amigas se expresaron todo con la mirada.

La joven salía d la habitación de su amiga mas tranquila llegando a la sala de espera donde sus amigas al verla se abalanzaron sobre ella llorando.

nena ya nos conto tu papa lo que ese maldito te hizo, - le dijo pris -

si eres muy valiente, - agrego amy -

es una lastima que este muerto, de lo contrario le sacaría los ojos por lo que les hizo, - furiosa le dijo ana -

es algo que no quiero recordar fue horrible

Abrazada a ellas

te ayudaremos a que lo olvides

yo estoy bien pris la que me preocupa es eli, debemos hacer algo por ella

descuida que a ella también la ayudaremos ustedes no están solas, -agrego amy -

princesa, - le dijo darien mientras la abraza -, debes irte a descansar lo necesitas

pero no quiero dejar a eli

ella estará bien, nosotros estaremos aquí con ella

si nena diamante tiene razon ve a dormir – añadio pris -, trata de descansar lo necesitas

ellos tienen razón vamos serena debemos ir a casa, - dijo su padre -

anda hazlo descansa debes dormir,

si creo que es lo mejor darien

Tras despedirse de todos kenji y su hija abandonaban el hospital,

En el auto de su padre serena permanecia en silencio, no podía borrar de su mente todo lo que había pasado poco a poco llegaron hasta su departamento.

gracias por traerme papa

no vine a traerte serena, solo quiero que recojas tus cosas quiero que vuelvas a casa

Serena miro a su padre en silencio , mientras un escalofrio recorría su cuerpo esa casa que ella dejo de considerar su hogar era el ultimo lugar al que ella quería regresar .

papa yo no quiero regresar a esa casa

es lo mejor y el lugar donde estaras a salvo, además no puedes quedarte aquí sola

si puedo, no pasara nada

lo siento princesa pero me sentiré mas tranquilo si te vas a casa, tu casa

esa ya no es mi casa, dejo de serlo desde hace mucho

vamos serena se que no tienes buenos recuerdos pero esa siempre será tu casa, además es el lugar mas seguro rei tal vez intente acercarse de nuevo a ti

estare bien

por favor princesa vuelve a casa al menos hasta que las autoridades den con ella

quiero quitarme la ropa y darme un baño

bien te espero, pero de aquí no me voy hasta que vengas conmigo

Serena solo camino a su habitación quitándose la ropa ensangrentada dirigiéndose a la regadera, al sentir el agua recorrer su cuerpo las lagrimas comenzaron a salir detalle a detalle revivió cada momento de los últimos días y el dolor al recordar a su amiga en un hospital se sintió furiosa, culpable y durante un rato lloro a solas bajo la regadera mientras su padre aguardaba por ella.

Dos horas después la princesita y el dr. Tsukino salian del pequeño departemanto con una maleta en la mano rumbo a la residencia que alguna vez fue la casa de serena a la que llegaron minutos después.

Tras bajar del auto la pequeña observo esa casa a la que juro jamás regresar, un escalofrio y un sinfín de recuerdos se agolpaban en su memoria, su padre quien la tomo de la mano la invito a entrar.

Michiru y luna ya la esperaban y se abalanzaron sobre ella en cuanto cruzo la puerta, tras confortarla y darle la bienvenida kenji y su esposa la llevaron a su habitación la cual estaba intacta tal y como ella la dejo, por un rato la niña parada en la puerta recorrió con su mirada cada rincón de su habitación mientras sus padres solo observaban en silencio.

Despues de un rato y tras un suspiro la princesita entro y se sento sobre la cama, kenji y michiru depositaron un beso en su frente y la dejaron sola, poco a poco se recostó sobre ella fijando su mirada en el techo después de un rato el sueño la fue venciendo despertando a ratos sobresaltada por los recuerdos.

Al dia siguiente se levanto muy temprano y se alisto para ir al hospital a ver a su amiga, michiru la acompaño.

Eli pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dormida lo que a diamante ya tenia bastante inquieto el medico había decido darla de alta en un par de días mas, quizá el estar en su casa le ayudaría a recuperarse, las amigas habían decido estar al lado de ella y de diamante ayudarle a que se recuperara y que volviera a ser la misma de antes.

El dia de su salida del hospital todos estaban con ella, pero la joven estaba en silencio, su mirada estaba triste, su rosrtro palido no mostraba la mas minima expresión y no soportaba que diamante se le acercara las cosas no estarían nada sencillas para el, la recuparacion de su esposa no seria un proceso fácil.


	44. Chapter 44

**CAPITULO XLIV**

**ENSAYO DE UN CRIMEN.**

Los días siguientes a la salida de eli del hospital estuvieron llenos de angustia y tensión para todos en especial para diamante.

La joven permanecia encerrada en su habitación siempre no salía ni siquiera a tomar el sol, apenas hablaba y comia y no soportaba la cercanía de diamante ni de cualquier otro hombre la amiga de serena solo deseaba morir y cada dia se encerraba mas en su dolor sin importarle nada mas.

Diamante en su infinito amor por ella le tenia toda la paciencia y dedicación pero en el fondo estaba echo pedazos y lleno de preocupación pero el apoyo de sus amigos era muy importante

Dia a dia todos rogaban al cielo por que eli volviera a ser la misma de antes por que volviera a su panadería por verla salir de esa depresión y de esa habitación, por verla sonreir de nuevo.

Asi pasaron 3 meses sin que la joven esposa de diamante se recuperara y sin el mas minimo indicio de rei, la policía había agotado todo recurso y posibilidad de encontrarla, la verdad es que ella estaba muy cerca preparando su golpe final sin que alguno lo imaginara.

Rei había logrado reunir a 2 de los complices de seiya y a otros 2 peligrosos delincuentes que cumplían sus ordenes las cuales consistían por ahora en vigilar a serena y sus amigas sin que ellas lo notaran pues estaban muy preocupadas por su amiga como para darse cuenta de lo que sucedia a su alrededor.

Entre darien y serena las cosas seguían estancadas parecían mas felices cuando no estaban juntos, cuando lo estaban apenas y se hablaban, apenas y se miraban, apenas y se tocaban para todos era obvio que esa relación tenia todo menos amor pero nadie quería intervenir en ello.

Haruka y pris eran lo opuesto el amor entre ellos se fortaleció dia a dia a ella no le importaba ni el lugar ni la gente para demostrarle a su novio cuanto lo amaba, incluso ya planeaban vivir juntos pues el protocolo de las bodas no iba con ellos.

Ana y zafiro ya como marido y mujer seguían criando a sus bebes que estaban próximos a cumplir un año.

Amy seguía mas enamorada de su amado taiki y el de ella.

Asi la vida seguía caminando en cada una de ellas y la esperanza de ver a eli de nuevo feliz y radiante seguía vivo en cada uno de sus amigos. Se reunian como cada sábado en la casa de diamante para estar con ella.

Mientras los chicos ayudaban a diamante en el viñedo, amy y ana cocinaban, pris y serena estaban con eli convenciéndola para que bajara con ellas pero su negativa comenzaba a cansarlas.

por que no me dejan en paz, por que no entienden que quiero estar sola

eli, nena es que no puedes seguir asi, llevas meses encerrada estas mas palida que un muerto

ustedes no tienen idea de cómo me siento déjenme en paz

serena paso por algo peor y mirala

no compares Priscila seiya arruino mi vida, me dejo muerta en vida, me alejo del hombre que amo

entendemos tu dolor nosotras solo queremos ayudarte y verte feliz de nuevo

me quieren ver feliz de nuevo bien entonces lárguense de mi cuarto y déjenme sola y en paz serena.

que egoísta eres Elizabeth te encierras en tu propio mundo y no te das cuenta que a tu alrededor hay gente a quien lastimas pero sobre todo tu actitud mata al pobre de tu marido que noche a noche cae de rodillas suplicando por que regreses ¿acaso no te importa ni el?

¿terminaste priscila? Bien ahora largo de mi cuarto

Pris y serena se miraron entre si sosprendidas esa no era la eli que ellas conocían la hermana de darien con los ojos llenos de dolor y furia camino hasta quedar frente a eli obligándola a mirarla

¿acaso ya no lo amas?¿acaso lo seiya te hizo termino con el amor hacia diamante?, - pregunto pris -

Eli solo bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar, su amiga comprendió y junto con serena abandonaron la habitación.

Abajo en el comedor ana y amy ya tenían todo listo y solo esperaban por el regreso de los chicos cuando pris y serena entraron.

¿nada verdad?

no ana, se niega a salir

debemos hacer algo, - añadio amy -

pues mientras ella no quiera nada podemos hacer

serena tiene razon, ademas es mas terca que una mula, es una egoísta que solo piensa en ella, - decia pris furiosa -

amor ¿de quien hablas tan lindo?, - le decia haruka que entraba al comedor junto con los demás -

¿hablas de eli verdad pris?

diamante lo siento pero es que de verdad ya no se como hacer que reaccione, su negativa me pone de malas no se deja ayudar

no solo a ti amiga, yo comienzo a perder la paciencia incluso he pensado que tal vez lo mejor es que me vaya de la casa

¿no hablas en serio o si?

si lo digo en serio serena

Eli había escuchado todo, estaba cerca del comedor había decido bajar por fin, lo que diamante le dijo cayo sobre ella como balde de agua helada, retrocediendo corrió a su habitación tirándose en su cama a llorar, mientras abajo todos trataban de hacer cambiar a diamante de idea.

por que no mejor comemos y dejamos de hablar de esto por ahora, - sugirio amy -

siiiiiiiii, que buena idea además todo se ve tan rico y yo tengo mucha hambre

ay serena tu no cambias siempre piensas en comida por eso estas gorda

no estoy gorda Priscila, tu siempre me molestas, - le sacaba la lengua -

siiiiiiiiii por que es muy divertido molestarte

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, risas que fueron calladas por una voz a la entrada del comedor.

¿puedo comer con ustedes?

Las miradas se posaron en la joven acercándose diamante a ella

claro eli, nos dara mucho gusto

Sin tocarla diamante la acompaño a su lugar mientras los demás sonreían para ella

Despues de sentarse a la mesa comenzaron a comer eli, poco a poco se integraba a la platica y sonreía de vez en cuando

Ya de sobremesa y tomando café la charla fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta, diamante fue a abrir y después de un rato regreso con las visitas.

Buenas tardes a todos, - dijo la visita que entraba con el -

Un silencio sepulcral se deja sentir y las miradas se posaron en los visitantes serena palideció cuando sus hermoso ojos azules se fijaron en aquella mirada que no dejaba de verla

touya..,. - fue lo único que dijo entre murmullos -.

touya que sorpresa que gusto verte, ¿donde te habías metido muchachito?, - le dijo pris queriendo romper el hielo -

Sus ojos de pronto se posaron en su acompañante

¿touya no nos presentas a tu acompañante?, - volvio a decir pris al notar la tension que se formaba -

si claro, ella es sakura y es,- fijo sus ojos en serena -, y es…mi prometida

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en la pequeña en lo mas profundo enterrándose como una daga que comenzaba a desangrarla

¿tu prometida?

si eli mi prometida, pero no vine hasta aquí para hablarles de mi vida, eli estoy aquí por que diamante me conto lo que sucedió y estaba muy preocupado por ti

¿donde estuviste touya?, - volvia a preguntar pris -

en la cd. de mexico, lamento haber desaparecido asi como asi, pero tenia que estar lo mas pronto posible ya que comencé la especialidad, hace poco llame a diamante y fue asi como me entere de lo sucedido y aquí estoy

¿y no te conto también lo que páso serena?

si amy me conto, pero serena esta bien por lo que puedo ver, además es eli quien me preocupa

Esa frialdad a ella la estaba matando, el hombre que mas amaba y al que tanto extrañaba parecía ya no importarle nada de lo que a ella le pasara y eso le dolia y mucho.

¿ y cuanto tiempo estaras en parís touya?- pregunto darien en un tono serio y molesto -

no mucho darien – le respondio sonriendo -, sakura debe integrarse al hospital de la luz a trabajar y yo debo volver a mexico a terminar la especialidad antes de casarnos

¿ casarse?, - serena hacia un esfuerzo para evitar que las lagrimas la traicionaran -

si serena casarnos, - tomando la mano de sakura que solo permanecia en silencio -

La tensión se sentía cada vez mas, y serena herida en lo mas hondo solo se levanto para despedirse de todos, pidiéndole a darien que se fueran, poco a poco los demás comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, quedándose solo diamante y su esposa con los recién llegados.

¿ touya por que le mentiste?, - recrimino sakura -

¿ mentir?, ¿es que acaso no es verdad que seas su prometida y vayan a casarse?

no, no lo soy

sakura perdóname no tengo derecho de involucrarte en esto, lo siento es solo que quiero que sea feliz con darien, por eso le dije que eras mi prometida, ella decidió vivir una vida con el y a toda costa debe odiarme

pero ella no es feliz con el

pero esta con el diamante, yo sali de su vida en la fiesta de su hermano, es mas creo que jamás estuve en ella

touya no digas eso, ella te ama sufrió cuando te fuiste le has hecho falta

pero esta con el eli, y no hay nada que hacer y sakura olvida eso, es una tontería y no te arrastrare a ella

descuida, - le dijo ella tomando sus manos -, te ayudare en esto

El solo sonrio mientras eli y diamante lo miraban preocupados.

bueno el viaje a sido largo y eli debe descansar asi que será mejor que nos vayamos

Los amigos se despidieron dejando a la pareja sola, eli se retiro a su habitación y diamante se encerro en la suya de nuevo solo y leyendo un libro que le ayudaba a olvidar por un momento su dolor.

Despues de un rato la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

¿diamante?, - acercándose a la cama -.

¿que te sucede? ¿te sientes mal?

¿te importa si paso aquí la noche?

El chico cerro su libro y miro a la joven que temblaba de pies a cabeza

¿estas segura?

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras el le daba la mano para que se acercara

Al sentir el roce de su piel eli temblo mucho mas mientras su marido la ayudaba a entrar a la cama, eli solo cerro los ojos y se apoyo en el pecho de el llena de miedo, los brazos de este hombre la redearon protegiéndola, mientras ella solo temblaba, diamante la acerco a el y trato de tranquilizarla

tranquila, sabes que yo jamás te hare daño

perdóname por todo lo que te hice, por lo mal que me porte contigo

mi niña nada tengo que perdonarte te amo y solo vivo para hacerte feliz y te ayudare a superar este dolor

te amo diamante

El joven solo sonrio y deposito un beso en la frente de su esposa que comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

En parís entretanto serena y darien escuchaban música en el departamento de el, después de un regreso en silencio.

Serena estaba en la terraza y darien solo la observaba hasta que al fin se acerco a ella rodeando su cintura sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¿en que piensas?

en nada darien

El pelinegro la giro hacia el y tras mirarla por un momento comenzó a besarla, acercándola a el, la chica rodeo su cuello y solo correspondió a su beso mientras las manos de el comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo hacia la sala recostándola suavemente en el sofá, sus manos recorrían la piel suave de la joven debajo de su blusa mientras sus labios besaban su cuello y mordisqueaban su oreja.

La respiración de ambos poco a poco se hacia mas agitada, ella con los ojos cerrados se dejaba llevar por esas caricias, por eso besos, las manos de su novio habían comenzado a desabotonar las blusa de serena, sus labios ahora se deslizaban por esa piel suave y tersa, haciendo que el cuerpo de la pequeña reaccionara a esas caricias.

Una a una las caricias eras correspondidas por la princesita que con los ojos cerrados, dibujaba en su mente otro rostro, y era ese rostro quien la besaba y hacia sentirse una mujer.

te deseo tanto serena

Al escucharlo ella volvió a su realidad abriendo los ojos y clavando una mirada en el, mientras el seguía besándola.

noooo, por favor, espera no sigas, - ella se separo de el aterrada -

¿ por que? ¿que pasa?

no puedo, no puedo seguir perdóname

Se alejo de el levantándose del sofá, acomodanse la ropa, ante la mirada de desconcierto y molestia de su novio.

llevame a mi casa por favor

¿es por el verdad?

¿por el?

vasto que lo vieras de nuevo para que ahora me rechazes

no digas tonterías no es por el, es solo que no quiero, no puedo

no puedes, claro no se tratara de el por que no dirias lo mismo.

El pelinegro miraba furioso a la princesita, que le sostenía la mirada fríamente.

me llevas a mi casa o me voy en taxi

bien vamos

En el camino a casa el silencio reinaba de nuevo en el auto, serena al llegar a casa se bajo del auto y sin despedidas entro mientras darien la miraba lleno de furia.

Serena entro a su habitación con el alma llena de celos, no podía quitar de su cabeza la imagen de sakura, no soportaba que estuviera cerca de touya y menos que fuera su prometida, el sueño la fue venciendo poco a poco entre sus celos y el dolor.

Los días pasaron y las cosas poco a poco tomaban su curso normal en la vida de eli, ya había regresado a trabajar y compartía de nuevo la habitación con diamante sin que existiera las mas minima intimidad con el.

Pris y haruka habían dado ya el paso decisivo y pese que sus familias no estaban de acuerdo en que vivieran en unión libre, ellos eran felices y compartían el departamento de el, habían jurado compartir el resto de sus vidas, a las amigas les dio mucho gusto la noticia y compartían la felicidad de su amiga.

Serena fingía siempre ante todos que no pasaba nada que no le importaba que touya estuviera con alguien y cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba simplemente sonreía, pris que la conocía mejor que nadie sabia que en el fondo ella se moria de celos y veía como su relación con darien cada dia era mas fría y distante y todos lo notaban.

Touya entre tanto seguía fingiendo su relación con sakura, mientras ella se incorporaba al hospital, el dividia su tiempo entre lyon, parís, y su especialidad la cual ahora hacia a distancia, evitaba por todos los medios ver a serena aunque sabia muy bien que pasaba con ella.

Asi la vida seguía sin imaginar que el ensayo de un crimen estaba por comenzar.

En algún lugar de parís 5 personas se reunian en una cantina de mala muerte entre ellos había una mujer a la que no se le veía su rostro por estar cubierto por una capucha, hablaba con 4 tipos ultimando los detalles de sus siguiente paso.

bien, mañana al atardecer tal y como esta planeado entraremos en acción, - decia la mujer -

de acuerdo ella se queda sola después de las 6 pm, y es justo la hora en que el plan se llevara a cabo, - añadio morris uno de los ecuaces -

no deben olvidar que en cuanto escuchen el disparo deberán entrar, mientras ustedes dos ya saben que hacer, - volvio a decir la mujer -

Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza y afinaron los detalles de su plan el cual tenia la presicion de un reloj suizo.

Al dia siguiente tal y como estaba planeado el timbre en el departamento de la pareja tsukino-chiba empezaba a sonar.

Pris se apresuro a abrir para encontrarse en la puerta a una pareja, ella que tenia el rostro agachado y cubierto por una capucha se abria paso al interior, mientras el hombre se quedaba afuera

oiga que le pasa como se atreve a entrar asi en mi casa, - le dijo pris molesta -

¿tan pronto has olvidado a tu amiga?

La joven quedo petrificada al escuchar esa voz mientras la mujer poco a poco se levantaba la capucha fijando su mirada en la dueña de la casa que solo la miraba llena de espanto.

no me veas asi amiga, sigo siendo la misma, - rei cerraba la puerta -

¿que quieres?

que llames a serena

no, no lo hare

oh si si lo haras o no querras que le llame y le diga que te estoy matando verdad, sabes que si lo hago vendrá corriendo

¿para que quieres que venga?, - le pregunto pris -

por que quiero perdirles perdón, pris mirame estoy enferma y moriré no quiero hacerlo sin haber saldado mis deudas

Pris ingenuamente creyo en cada una de las palabras y en el rostro lleno de dolor de rei, después de todo no mentia si estaba enferma y pronto moriría quizá si quería pedir perdón, llamo a serena quien no dudo en ir a verla y minutos después llegaba al departamento de su hermano.

Al entrar serena pudo notar a una persona mirando por la ventana poco a poco comenzó a girar hasta quedar frente a ella, serena no daba crédito a lo que veía frente a ella rei la miraba fijamente a los ojos

hola serena cuanto tiempo de no verte, -le dijo rei -

¿que te sucedió?, - sorprendida le dijo ella -

La chicas realmente estaban sorprendidas, rei estaba completamente transformada físicamente, de la belleza que tanto la enorgullecía ya no quedaba nada, su piel se desprendía tras reventarse las ámpulas que se formaban dejándole unas horribles y dolorosas llagas por su cuerpo, su cabello se cai a mechones dejando a la vista su cuero cabelludo, su mirada seguía llena de odio por serena.

te sorprende ver el adefesio en el que me he convertido princesita

no, bueno si un poco, ¿rei has visto a un medico para ayudarte?

serena pero que inocente tu siempre pensando que necesito ayuda, pero dejame decirte que para lo que tengo no hay nada ni nadie que pueda ayudarme, pero en fin no vine a contarles mis problemas si no a saldar cuentas pendientes con ustedes amigas

Las amigas se miraron entre si sorprendidas

bien empieza asi te iras mas rápido de mi casa

pris, pris, pris, por que siempre fuiste tan hostil conmigo yo solo quise ser tu amiga y siempre me trataste tan mal

por favor no querras que te cuente el por que no te soporto cuando lo sabes muy bien

Priscila justo por esa actitud te pasa lo que te pasa, como la muerte de tus padres por ejemplo

no metas a mis padres en esto

pris por favor calmate

mmm la dulce y gentil serena, la niña buena que odia la violencia, pobre niña tan estúpida

suficiente, - molesta dijo pris -

La joven camino hasta la puerta que abrió de par en par

fuera de mi casa víbora

Rei cerro la puerta de un portazo

no, no me ire hasta no haber hablado con ustedes

pues habla ya, - le pidio serena -

por que no se sientan

Las chicas caminaron a la sala listas para escucharla

bien empieza

yo solo quise ser amiga de ustedes pris y desde un inicio me rechazaron me odiaron

aja y por eso hiciste tanto daño

princesa entiende yo solo queria recuperar mi vida, esa vida que tu me quitaste y que no tenias derecho a vivir

sabes rei, si hubieses llegado en otra actitud, habriamos sido amigas y habrias disfrutado de esa vida mi padre y hermano te querían pero no, apareciste de pronto e hiciste todo lo contrario.

tu no merecías nada, me lo robaste todo desde antes de nacer ¿como esperabas que me hiciera tu amiga?

esa historia trágica la conocemos de memoria ahorrate el por que de todo lo que hiciste y mejor vete antes de que llame a la policía o has olvidado que te buscan por asesina y loca

Rei clavo en ella esa mirada llena de odio y frialdad que pris le sostuvo hasta el final

¿dime Priscila te dolio quedarte huérfana?,- mientras sonreía malévolamente -

esa pregunta estúpida no te la voy a responder jamás

¿por que estúpida? su muerte debió causarte un prufundo dolor que veo no has podido superar, y la verdad me alegro y mucho, eso quiere decir que hice un buen trabajo

¿trabajo?, ¿de que hablas?, ¿acaso tu…..?, - preguntaba serena con miedo a la respuesta -

jajajaja te dije que pagarías por haberte metido en mi camino, la verdad me dolio mucho por darien pobre el no merecía pasar por ese dolor pero tu amiga te merecías eso y mas

Pris enfureció y perdió el control tras escucharla y se abalanzo sobre ella tirándola al suelo ante los gritos de dolor de rei que no soportaba que la tocaran debido al enorme dolor que las gallas le provocaban, pris comenzó a golpearla mientras las lagrimas del coraje e impotencia rodaban por su cara.

pris por favor detente, - le suplicaba serena -

Quien desesperadamente trataba de separar a su amiga que completamente fuera de si intentaba ahorcar a rei y sus manos poco a poco se llenaba de la sangre y piel pues las llagas se reventaban en sus manos mientras rei se retorcía de dolor

te voy a matar pagaras por todo el daño que has hecho por la muerte de mis padres

pris por favor separate de ella no vale la pena que termines en la cárcel por esa basura

Pris furiosa avento a serena con una fuerza impresionante que cayo estrepitosamente al suelo golpeándose la espalda fuertemente.

Mientras la novia de haruka seguía fuera de si sobre rei descubrió entre las ropas de esta una pistola 9mm que saco rápidamente tomandola en sus manos y apuntándole a rei que la miraba expectante mientras pris permanecia con el cuerpo tenso y el rostro frio e inexpresivo.

no tienes las agallas para hacerlo, eres una cobarde

por favor detente amiga ella no vale la pena, pris te lo ruego, - suplicaba serena -

La joven no dejaba de mirarla su rostro estaba completamente tenso, mientras seguía apuntando a rei con la pistola cortando el cartucho de la misma.

pris por favor baja esa pistola, no eches a perder tu vida por ella, mejor llamemos a la policía para que vengan por ella

ni pudriéndose en la cárcel pagara el daño que hizo, la cárcel no aliviara el dolor ni revivirá a mis padres

matarla tampoco lo hara

no, pero al menos me sentiré mucho mejor

Pris se puso de pie y sin la mas minima piedad y remordimiento le disparo a rei mientras serena cerraba los ojos y las lagrimas recorrían el rostro de ambas, serena se acerco a su amiga y le quito el arma disparándole también a rei.

estas loca, ¿que demonios haces?

crees que te dejare sola en la cárcel

La joven solo la miro expectante no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, las dos habían caído en una trampa y no se habían dado cuenta.


	45. Chapter 45

**ANTES QUE NADA LES QUIERO PEDIR UNA DISCULPA POR EL RETRASO IMPERDONABLE TUVE UNA SERIE DE PERCANCES QUE ME IMPIDIERON SEGUIR PERO YA ESTOY DE REGRESO PARA LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS NO PIENSEN QUE LAS VOYA A DEJAR ASI, AQUÍ ESTA LO ULTIMO DE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE SIGA SIENDO DE SU AGRADO Y YA SABEN SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOS.**

**CAPITULO XLV**

**UN CRIMEN CASI PERFECTO**

Tras el disparo el hombre que venia de acompañante con rei entro tras forzar la puerta, observando a las dos chicas que permanecian inmoviles junto al cuerpo de la joven.

Serena tras disparar dejo caer la pistola junto a rei, el tipo se acerco al cuerpo fingiendo un rostro de dolor y sin que las chicas lo notaran inyecto en el brazo de rei una sustancia quimica mientras fingia revisar los signos vitales.

Esta muerta –les dijo a las chicas tras mirarlas fijamente -

¿y este tipo de donde salio?, - pregunto serena -

venia con ella y se quedo afuera

¿Quien la mato? –clavando en ella una mirada por demas fria el hombre pregunto

Las amigas se miraron entre si sin decir nada, el tipo solo las observaba disfrutando en silencio lo bien que estaba resultando todo

Bien como supongo que ninguna hablara llamare a la policia

¿policia?, -pregunto serena -

No esperaran que las cosas se queden asi deben pagar por la muerte de mi amada rei y por supuesto que me encargare de ello

¿amada? Por dios este adefesio no se merece las mas minima muestra de amor, - dijo pris -

Ella era una gran mujer yo la amaba y aquí los unicos monstruos son ustedes, la mataron a sangre fria cuando ella solo venia a hacer las paces –arrodillandose al cuerpo -.

mentira ella no vino a hacer las paces, - agrego serena furiosa -

Ustedes la mataron y es lo que me importa pagaran por su muerte asesinas

El hombre tomo el telefono y llamo a la policia, la segunda parte del plan comenzaba a ejecutarste, rei habia dispuestos de un gran cantidad de dinero casi todo lo que robo de la casa de seiya, y con eso habia comprado gente de la policia y funerarias para que la ayudaran a tender la telaraña con la que pretendia atrapar a sus presas y estas cayeron justo en ella.

1 hora después las chicas llegaban a la estacion de policia, todo el camino permanecieron en silencio, el cuerpo de rei ya habia sido trasladado al servicio medico forense donde se suponia le harian la autopsia de ley.

Mientras pris y serena habian sido separadas al llegar a la jefatura y ambas estaban siendo interrogadas, las dos jóvenes con el rostro serio, palido, inexpresivo se declaraban culpables.

A las 10 pm, haruka llegaba a su casa desconcertado al encontrar la puerta abierta entro cauteloso para toparse con una mancha de lo que parecia ser sangre en la sala, desesperado empezo a buscar a su mujer por todo el departamento sin encontrarla cuando el telefono interrumpio su búsqueda

¿diga?

hola amor soy yo

gracias a dios ¿donde estas? Me tienes muy preocupado

escúchame bien, estamos en la delegación detenidas

¿detenidas? – haruka se sorprendio al escucharla -, ¿por que?, ¿quienes? ¿Amor que sucedió?

serena y yo estamos detenidas

¿detenidas? ¿Pero por que?

debo colgar mi tiempo se termino, amor por favor ten presente que te amo y que eres mi vida –su voz comenzaba a quebrarse-

¿mi niña que sucedió? ¿dime por que están detenidas?

Pris ya no contesto la llamada se corto y el joven se quedo con una gran angustia y salía desesperado del departamento y camino a la estación de policía llamo a darien que igual que el salio disparado a reunirse con el.

¿tsukino que esta pasando? ¿donde están ellas?, - lleno de angustia le pregunto darien -

chiba están metidas en un gran lio ambas se acaban de declararse culpables de asesinato

¿de que hablas haruka? ¿como que asesinato?, - preguntaba sin entender -

darien Priscila y serena confesaron haber matado a rei

Darien palideció cuando escucho a haruka, instintivamente se comenzó a agarrar su negro cabello y su rostro comenzaba a reflejar un sin fin de emociones, enojo, dolor, angustia,

tengo que ver a mi hermana haruka

ya he tramitado un permiso, están en celdas separadas pero creo que podremos verlas

Un policía se acerco a los chicos entregándole a haruka lo que había solicitado, y cada uno se dirigió a la celda correspondiente.

Haruka entro con serena observando a la princesita sentada sobre el camastro, su rostro estaba serio pálido y sin reflejar nada, poco a poco se acerco a ella hasta sentarse a su lado, por un rato los dos permanecieron en silencio, haruka no sabia que decir, estaba enojado pero también angustiado por su pequeña, al fin después de un rato por fin rompió el silencio.

¿que sucedió serena?

asesine a rei eso paso

¿por que?

esa maldita merecía morir- le decía mientras su rostro seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna y su mirada se hacia mas ausente cada vez -.

¿estas consiente de lo que hiciste y de lo que perderás?

lo se

no pensaste en papa, en mi, en darien, - el joven poco a poco comenzaba a mostrar su furia -.

por dios serena ¿en que rayos estabas pensando?

La princesita se levanto caminando unos pasos dándole la espalda a su hermano.

esa maldita asesino a los padres de pris no podía dejar que se quedara sin castigo.

El ojiverde palideció al escucharla y su furia aumento

¿tú la mataste serena?

si yo lo hice

El chico se levanto y camino hacia ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos y levantadote la voz le exigió la verdad, la princesita clavo sus hermosos ojos azules tan fríos, inexpresivos tan apagados y con su voz tan tranquila, sin emoción sostuvo su culpabilidad.

Haruka con el rostro serio abrazo a su hermana lo más fuerte que pudo mientras ella hacia un enorme esfuerzo en no llorar.

Pris sin embargo no la estaba pasando tan bien con su hermano, en cuanto darien la vio furioso descargo su coraje e impotencia en ella, abofeteándola fuertemente

¿que tienes en el cerebro Priscila paja o que?

no te permito que me hables así serás muy mi hermano pero no tienes derecho a pegarme – le decía mientras sus ojos estallaban en furia y ahogaban las lagrimas que amenazaban escapar -

te equivocas tengo todo el derecho, echaste a perder tu vida, tu futuro por una estupidez –el pelinegro estallaba en furia contra su hermana -

no fue una estupidez y sabes que, lo haría de nuevo una y mil veces, o

ojala esa se este pudriendo en el infierno por que ni ahí pagara todo el daño que ha hecho

Al escucharla darien enfureció aun mas y volvió a golpearla

tus golpes no me duelen y créeme darien que gustosa lo haría una y mil veces mas y sabes por que, por que esa maldita mato a mis padres que por si lo has olvidado tan bien eran los tuyos.

Los ojos de la chica estaban a punto de estallar en llanto y hacia un enorme esfuerzo para ahogar su dolor

Su hermano solo la abrazo y comenzó a llorar, su enorme furia se había convertido en una gran angustia y dolor tras saber la causa.

te voy a sacar de aquí traviesa, moveré cielo mar y tierra por ti nena, no permanecerás en este lugar.

no importa pasare feliz el resto de mi vida aquí ya que me queda la satisfacción de que la muerte de mis papas no fue en vano.

Los hermanos se abrazaron en silencio, darien lloraba y su pequeña traviesa entre sus brazos y en silencio ahogaba en su interior so propio dolor,

Pasada la media noche los chicos salían de la cárcel, callados y angustiados se dirigieron a la casa de un prestigiado abogado amigo de la familia chiba.

El cuerpo de rei ya había sido entregado después de la autopsia a morris la única persona que lo reclamo y que permaneció a su lado, el único testigo presencial de todo, por más que haruka y darien pidieron ver su cadaver no les fue permitido.

La agitada noche paso para todos, los chicos ya se habían encargado de notificarles a todos sobre lo sucedido, amy se comunico con eli y los demás quienes rápidamente se trasladaron a Paris, touya no dejaba de pensar en su ángel, su corazón se estremecía al imaginarla frágil en una celda.

El abogado trataba por todos los medios de sacarlas libres pero parecía que todo se complicaba por alguna razón, kenji y diana estaban desesperados por el destino de las niñas, touya solo deseaba poder ver a serena aunque fuese por un momento.

En ese momento en un panteón de las afueras de paris el cuerpo de rei tras haber sido preparado por el medico forense era sepultado sin mas compañía que la del hombre que planeo este crimen perfecto junto con ella, y tal y como estaba planeado rei despertaría a las 6 pm, de su letargo un pequeño tanque de oxigeno escondido entre el ataúd le serviría por las próximas dos horas restantes a las 8 pm sus ecuaces acompañados de los sepultureros tendrían que sacarla de la tumba y así ella escapara de la acción de la justicia y las niñas se quedarían encerradas.


End file.
